


Saiyuki: The Journey West

by TeiEsu



Series: Breaking the Rules of Muichi Motsu [1]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Anger, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halfbreeds, Hate, Heaven is full of assholes, Hermaphrodites, Motherly love, Multi, Past Lives, Priests, Reincarnations, Sibling Rivalry, Support, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 178,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: Everyone covets. It's not something to be ashamed of, not until you go to the extremes in trying to get what it is that you so desperately want. Aurora wanted only one thing but it seemed that life was willing to dangle it in front of her face just out of reach until she lost the desire to try for it any longer. Taking up her mother's mantel due to her bloodline she became a priestess that wanted nothing to do with the Heavens and so played by her own rules; until a face from her past gets involved. Now stuck in a Journey to the West to try and stop a Youkai's revival, she must partner up with some of the most annoying people she's ever met and learn that their lives have been entwined since the dawn of time.She just wanted revenge against the death of her brother, not a journey with annoying companions halfway across the world to India to save it. Welcome to the infamous Sanzo party, with just a few more members to add to the hilarious quarrels.





	1. Opening and Characters

Introduction and Characters

It was a time of chaos, when Heaven and Earth were as one, and humans and Youkais lived together in peace. The foundations of civilization and religion were raised and reinforced in this land of Togenkyo, the paradise known as Shangri-la.  
But now a great evil threatens harmony in this great land. Far to the West, in India, someone is attempting to resurrect the Youkai lord Gyu-maoh by mixing human science with Youkai magic. The forbidden practice has created a minus wave of negative energy that is spreading across Shangri-la, poisoning the souls of the Youkai and turning them into mindless monsters. The only hope lies in nine legendary heroes:

_Genjyo Sanzo,_ a high priest with low morals.  
_Auroura Rush,_ a hot-headed Priestess who hates her job.  
_Son Goku,_ the hungry and mischievous Monkey King, released from 500 years imprisonment.  
_Naora,_ the Tigress on the run from her Brothel captors.  
_Sha Gojyo,_ a water sprite with an addiction for good smokes and bad women.  
_Amira Kon,_ a half-breed with a dark past left forgotten.  
_Cho Hakkai,_ the legendary demon slayer, and his transforming dragon Hakuryu.  
_Arryn Grouse,_ a Valkyrie on the path of saving the Youkais.  
_Orin Grouse,_ a warrior protective of his sister.

To save Shangri-la, these unlikely companions, united by fate, must travel together…

_INTO THE WEST!_

Characters

_Genjyo Sanzo  
Alias: Kouryuu  
Race: Human  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: November 29  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'10'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Banishing Gun  
Blood Type: A_  
Genjyo Sanzo is an unorthodox and irreverent priest who drinks, smokes, and gambles. He's self-centered, haughty, and not entirely sane, but he is a handsome gent with calm powers of judgment and lots of charisma. Genjyo is in search of the Saiten Scripture, which was stolen when his master was killed. His weapons are a banishing gun, the Maten Scripture, and a paper fan to whack his colleagues with.

_Son Goku  
Alias: Monkey  
Race: Demon  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 5  
Age: Looks 18 but is really over 500  
Height: 5'4'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Nyoi-Bio  
Blood Type: O_  
Goku was born in a rock egg that for centuries contained the Earth's aura. He was imprisoned in a rock cage on a mountain for 500 years until Sanzo freed him.  
The gold coronet he wears is forged from the gods. If he ever takes it off, he turns into the Great Sage Equal to Heaven: Seiten Taisen Son Goku. In this form he is so powerful, not even the gods can fight back!  
Goku loves to eat and fight at first, but he can be very emotional sometimes. His weapon is a Nyoi-bo.

_Sha Gojyo  
Alias: Water Sprite; Pervy Water Sprite  
Race: Half-Breed  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: November 9  
Age: 22  
Height: 6'0'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Jakujou  
Blood Type: AB-_  
Sha Gojyo is a half breed, half-human and half-demon, so he doesn't need a power limiter. His weapon is a Jakujo. Gojyo is a ladies man, but is very picky about his women. He is best friends with Hakkai, smokes like a chimney, and gambles. It may not seem like it, but he is the big brother type. He also bickers with Goku a lot.

_Cho Hakkai  
Alias: Nerd  
Race: Demon  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: November 21  
Age: 22  
Height: 5'11'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Chi  
Blood Type: AB_  
A gentle, caring guy, Hakkai belies his demon blood with his warm smile and charming nature. Like a companion male nurse or something, he's very much at home when taking care of others. He gets dangerously depressed when he remembers the past, though, and he can take on a menacing edge. His pet dragon, Hakuryu, turns into a jeep for easy transportation. His extensive knowledge of martial arts allows him to focus energy into highly destructive blasts during fights. He has a very dry wit and sometimes his companions don't know if he's joking or not. Hakkai's demon power limiter is the metal cuff he wears on his left ear.

_Auroura Rush  
Alias: Hot-head; Sakura, Amejisuto  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: October 25  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'9'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: A curved blade with the carving of a phoenix on the blade.  
Blood Type: A+_  
Auroura, her original name being Sakura, is the younger sister of Koumyou Sanzo, their father having a child nearly 30 years after the death of Koumyou's mother. The Sanzo Priest took in his sister and she was permitted to stay at the temple while she was young. She and Kouryuu grew up around each other and until she was ten and was sent off to her mother's temple due to the other monks she lived with. Years later when she returned to the temple to be reunited with her friend and brother she found it destroyed. She thought that Kouryuu was dead.  
Since then she has lived with siblings Arryn and Orin and have made friends with Naora and Amira. Though she doesn't like it, she is a Priestess due to her brother and mother. Though not quite Priestess material, due to her lineage she doesn't have much choice in the matter. She and her companions were summoned to Chang-an.

_Arryn Grouse  
Alias: Arrie  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: January 4  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'7'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Chi and knives  
Blood Type: B-_  
As younger twin to Orin, she and her brother are younger half-siblings to Priest Hazel Grouse. Meeting Aurora when they were children, they accepted her as an older sister of sorts. Separated for a few years, they were reunited a few years ago and as Auroura left to go find her brother, the twins traveled with Hazel for a while…until she could no longer stand the fact that he killed the innocent Youkais as well as the others. She left Hazel after an argument and the twins went East to find out what happened. They met up with Aurora again on her way to Chang-an and decided to go with her to ask their own questions.  
She loves to talk and cook. She met a man once, he was wounded and hurt, and so she took care of him. But that was years ago. Though she never speaks about him, she hopes in the back of her mind that she and Jien will meet again.

_Orin Grouse  
Alias: Orrie  
Race: Human  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: January 4  
Age: 24  
Height: 6'3'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Swords  
Blood Type: B-_  
Older Twin to Arryn, he is the more level-headed of the two though when he starts fights with his sister he can lose all calm. Orin helped Hazel kill the Youkais at first, but when his sister began to cry over it he stopped and went with her when she left to figure out why the Youkais had gone crazy. He and Auroura don't get along too well, but that's because he likes poking at her emotions.  
He doesn't talk too much, but when he does, it's like he can't stop. Orin was there when his sister took care of Jien and knew she fell for him. When he left without a word and hurt his sister, Orin swore that when he saw him again he would beat him before forgiving him. He also has a Dragon like Hakkai but his jeep is red, not green.

_Amira Kon  
Alias: The Wall  
Race: Half-breed  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: August 8  
Age: 21  
Height: 5'9'  
Birthplace: Hellas  
Weapon: Sais connected by chains  
Blood Type: AB+_  
Amira is a Gryphon-demon Half-breed that dies her hair black to hide her lineage. As the daughter of a human father and a demon mother, her parents were killed by the village they lived by and she would have been next if her powers hadn't of popped up. Unfortunately, the whole village fell as was completely encased in a desert years later. She loves drinking and gambling but doesn't go too far. She is a very stern woman; the Grouse twins found that at the moment they met her. Auroura had been staying at the village with Amira and her friend Houmei, and her father. Now she and Naora just wait for the three of them to return from Chang-an.

_Naora  
Alias: Cat  
Race: Demon  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: December 8  
Age: Looks 17  
Height: 5'2'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Naora loves her battle-axe!  
Blood Type: B_  
Naora is a demon that had been wandering on her own until Auroura came across her along her journeys a few years ago. Having met Sanzo and the others before Aurora, she is well familiar with the way the boys act and finds it comical most of the time.  
She looks upon Aurora as a mother-like figure and will do anything for her. She loves to eat Arryn's food but hates eating in public so does it in the kitchen or in her own room when she does. She is waiting with Amira for the Siblings to return from the Temple.

_Kougaiji  
Alias: Kou; Redhead  
Race: Demon Prince  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: Unknown  
Age: Looks 19 but is over 500  
Height: 5'11'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Magic and Fists  
Blood Type: Unknown_  
Kougaiji, the son of Rasetsunyo and Gyu-Maoh, is the one sent to assassinate the Sanzo-ikkou and take the Maten Scripture. His team is usually called the Kou-tachi. The team contains Gojyo's older half-brother, Dokugakuji, a pharmacist's daughter, Yaone, Kougaiji's half-sister, Lirin, Kougaiji's childhood friend Corell, and himself.

_Lirin  
Alias: Brat  
Race: Demon  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: Unknown  
Age: Looks 16  
Height: 4'6'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Hand to Hand  
Blood Type: Unknown_  
Lirin is Kougaiji's younger half-sister. She acts like a female Goku, she's always hungry and she loves to hang around Sanzo. She feuds with Goku anytime they come across each other. She always trust and listens to her older half-brother Kougaiji. Dokugakuiji and Yaone are like baby sitters to Lirin.  
Lirin always finds a way to get away from Yaone, who is supposed to protect her. It seems that Corell is the only one that can keep Lirin under control when Kougaiji isn't around.

_Corell_  
Alias: Pet; Ice  
Race: Demon  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: June 17  
Age: Over 500  
Height: 5'8'  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Weapon: Whip and Magic  
Blood Type: B  
Corell is a demon that grew up with Kougaiji. She went through everything that involved being locked away in time and when they were released again, she found parts of her memory missing. She remembers younger years, but nothing that led up to the events of their defeat; not even the feelings she and Kougaiji once had for each other.  
It seems that Dr. Ni Jianyi knows more than he lets on about her problem.


	2. Go To The West

The day held a gentle breeze as the young woman worked in the garden, though she wished that it was cooler. She hated the summer, that was never hidden, and she hated sweating almost just as much, though sweating was just a part of life. The only part that she liked about sweating was the shower she got to enjoy afterwards. 

That was the best part of every day, really.

"Amira! Amira!"

The voice calling out made her head perk up, turning from the vegetables before her. There was another woman running towards her, making the corners of her mouth perk up. 

The woman was about 5'2' in height with long brown hair pulled back into two separate braid-pigtails and golden eyes. A pair of yellow jewels hung from her ears as she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green and yellow, sleeveless shirt.

"What is it, Naora?" Amira called back, wiping sweat from her bow.

"Sakura and the others are back!"

Amira let her lips turn into a full smile now as she set her backset down, promising to come back for it after she was done greeting the ones who had returned. Houmei and her father, the owners of the inn that Amira worked at, were out buying some things so that left Amira to watch the Inn. Luckily, no one was there today and so all that was left were the three figures sitting around the table, waiting on the two women that were hurrying to them.

"Hey," One of the women called out with a smile. "Where's our service? Don't a set of travelers get something to eat and drink here?"

Amira gave a giggle as she grabbed a few glasses and filled them with tea. "I see that you're in one of your moods today, Arryn."

"When is she not in this annoying mood?" The man beside her asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Shut up, Orin!" Arryn told her brother as she whacked him in the back of the head.

Amira continued to grin. Arryn and Orin were twins, at the height of 5'7' and 6'3', both with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Arryn was dressed in a black top that tied around her neck with the silver symbol of a cross on her chest in a pair of white tights under a black skirt and heels. Orin was dressed in red with the same symbol on the back of his shirt and his pants were black with three chains hanging from his back pockets.

"Both of you shut up." The final of the three growled, scratching the side of her face.

Amira took in the final person, and the 'Leader' of their little group, or so Naora liked to say. This woman was the eldest at the height of 5'9' with light brown hair that hung to her waist in a ponytail and silver eyes. She was dressed in the white robes and jeweled headdress that she had to wear when she entered temples so that explained the attitude she held.

"So," Amira felt the silver eyes land on her. "What did the Three heads say?"

Orin muttered something under his breath before drowning himself in his tea as the annoyed woman glanced the other over.

Amira was in her early twenties with long black hair and red crimson eyes. There was a thin, jagged scar running across her neck that led down into the white, long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. With the green jeans and shoes, you could tell that she normally didn't work the front of the inn.

"Just another job they want us to take care of." Auroura replied, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "I've told them before that I didn't want to be their lap-dog anymore, but it seems that I can't stop until I find someone good enough to take my place."

"And you haven't because…?" Naora waited.

The silver eyed woman gave a frown. "Because there isn't any."

Naora giggled as she drank her tea. "So, what did they really want?"

Auroura sighed and began to retell what had happened.

_Auroura placed her hands on her hips, standing up from her kneel as she stared up at the three floating heads before her in the Temple of the Setting Sun. Two women and a man. They were known as the Three Buddhas._

_"It was good of you to come, Amejisuto Sakura." She frowned at the name before bowing her head. "Time is running short. Forgive the sudden call."_

_"There is nothing to forgive." She told them plainly._

_"Surely you can feel it," The man's face continued. "The strange occurrences that are disrupting the world."_

_"From the East to the West," The woman in the right began. "The casualties are growing throughout all of Shangri-la. The day of brotherhood is fading."_

_"You speak of the sudden change in the Youkais." Auroura stated, lifting her head._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you know why this abomination has happened?"_

_"Sakura, do you know of…Gyu-Maoh?" The man asked._

_Auroura's eyes narrowed. "The Ox-King that was buried in Houtou castle by Prince Nataku 500 years ago. He refused to coexist with humans and devoured them instead."_

_"Now someone is trying to revive Gyu-maoh."_

_"If unopposed this person will succeed." The woman told her._

_"Using Science from another time," The other said. "And forbidden magic." If it hadn't have been so serious, Auroura wouldn't have cared about the use of forbidden magic, but with it being used for Gyu Maoh… _

_"Science and black magic are diametrically opposed to one another. As forbidden as the joining of Humans and Youkais. The negative aura will destroy the delicate balance."_

_"That which can maintain such a balance can never be brought back together."_

_"And this is what has made the Youkais go savage?" Auroura asked._

_"Yes," The man answered her. "And that is why we must demand this of you. You and your companions must travel to India to the root of this evil."_

_"Discover who is constructing these experiments to revive Gyu-maoh, and why."_

_"You cannot allow the monster to be resurrected."_

_"So the Youkais can be recalled to themselves."_

_"So that the land of Shangri-la can once again be restored to a land and peace and tranquility."_

_"My companions?" Auroura asked. "Do you speak of Arryn and the others?"_

_"Yes, but there are others." The women spoke together._

_"Others?" She knew that Naora and Amira had complete control over themselves. She didn't have to worry about anything going wrong in their Youkai blood. the thought of others joining them made her...shifty. She didn't trust many, it took the four she did converse with years to earn her trust. To add strangers to this..._

_"Along the way, four more will join as you will join with them. A Priest and his companions. I am sure you remember Genjyo Sanzo?"_

_Auroura racked her brain. "My apologies, but no."_

_"How about by the name Kouryuu?" The woman froze for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "He and the three with him must join you and together you will put a stop to this problem."_

_She wanted to argue but her nodded, deciding to keep her comments to herself. "As you wish." She turned to leave when the man said something else._

_"There is something else that you should know…" She turned back to face the three heads. "It would appear that someone is using the Seiten Sutra, the Sacred Scripture of the late Koumyou Sanzo." She froze again, her eyes growing wide._

_"It…it is?"_

_~When Koumyou was killed, his Scripture went missing. If it was in India, that meant that the ones that had killed my brother are there!~_

_"So, we gotta save to world?" Orin asked. "What are we? Superheroes?"_

_"Who cares?" Naora shrugged as Auroura got up and went into the kitchen with her bag. "It'll give us something to do rather than just sitting here being bored to death," she glanced at Amira. "No offense, of course."_

_The woman shook her head. "An adventure does sound rather enjoyable, doesn't it?"_

_If Amira was to be completely honest, traveling again, like she had years before, was exciting. She missed the freedom that came with it; she was ready to welcome it with open arms._

_"Yeah," Arryn agreed. "I say we get a good rest tonight and get ready and leave first thing tomorrow morning."_

_"Not all of us are going." They turned to watch their 'Leader' walk back out of the kitchen. Auroura was now dressed in her normal attire of black jeans, a short, red tank and a long, black jacket. Her robes must have been shoved into her bag again, along with the headdress._

_"What do you mean?" Naora questioned._

_"The four that are supposed to be joining with us will be coming by here in a few days. Their Priest was arriving just as we left, so you have a day or two. I need to make sure that they are going the right way but I'm also not just going to sit here and wait for them. Someone has to stay behind. I'm sure the three Heads will tell them that they're going to have other companions so it should be no problem."_

_"So," Arryn glanced around. "Who's staying and waiting for the others?" Glances were exchanged for a moment before Amira stood up._

_"I supposed I will," She told Auroura. "I'll make sure to catch up to you quickly, though. Have you mapped out the way you're going?"_

_"Just Go to the West. You'll find us." The woman turned and headed for the stairs._

_Amira watched her go off with a small smile on her face. She was so amusing to watch sometimes, but at other times such a pain. You could tell that she hated being a Priestess but at the same time she enjoyed the power that she had. So, as the four of them settled down for dinner, thinking about the events about to happen, none of them knew just what they were getting themselves in too._


	3. First Game

"Why do you mean you're going to leave?" Houmei sounded surprised and mad as the two women walked down the street, the basket of fruit and vegetables in their arms.

"A few friends came by the other day. I'm waiting for the rest of our companions before taking off with them and following the others. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll be back…someday." Amira told her friend. It wasn't a lie; mostly.

"What is it that you're planning to do?"

"Oh, just a little travel with some friends. This might be the last time so I'm going to go with them."

The thought of that made her...sad. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she lost contact with the others. They had been a large part of her life for several years. She couldn't think of what she would have without them; she didn't want to.

Houmei sighed and lowered her head. "You're gonna leave us all alone. You could have told us sooner."

Amira rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Houmei. It was honestly a little turn of the moment." That wasn't a lie. She knew something was going to happen when Auroura went to Chang-an, but she wasn't expecting a trip. "This won't be the last time that you see me though, Houmei. I promise."

Houmei nodded as they continued to head back to the Inn. Amira's eyes caught sight of some of the food at one of the small shops and she turned to start to buy the sweets until…

"You Bitch! Apologize right away!" The man's voice made Amira turn. Three men stood there around Houmei, two on either side of her, smiles on their faces.

"No! You're the one who bumped into me on purpose!" Houmei told him.

Amira's eyes narrowed and she turned from the store, making her way over. Every now and then she'd run into assholes who thought they could get their way because they were men; more like boys in her opinion.

"I told you we'll let you go as soon as you leave the bag. You don't want a scar in that beautiful face of yours, now do you?"

"Stop-" Houmei's voice fell silent as Amira's foot hit the man that was speaking, knocking the man to the ground as she glared at the other two.

"Leave the woman alone, you jerks. Leave now or I'll beat the hell out of you!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man stood up, grabbing the back of his head.

Amira pulled Houmei away from the men. "You three against one person? You that scared of getting the hell beaten out of you? Or are your dicks just that small that you feel the need to gang up on one person? A woman, no less."

"You'd best watch yourself, girl," One of the men growled. "You're going to regret how you act."

"You couldn't do anything if you tried," Amira replied. She handed Houmei her bag and clenched her fists, standing ready. The man took a step forward but a new voice stopped him.

"Now, now, now, don't you know that hitting a Lady isn't a good idea?"

"Yeah. Especially if you're trying to take her food! I can help her save that!"

The three men turned and Amira received a look of two men standing on the three men's other side.

The one that had talked first was 6'0' tall with crimson hair and eyes. There were two scars on his left cheek and a blue headband on his forehead. Dressed in khaki pants and matching boots, his shirt was sleeveless and white with a sleeveless blue shirt that was kept open and tucked into his pants. Bandages were wrapped around his wrists and there was a black belt around his waist.

The one beside him was short at 5'4' with short brown hair, golden eyes, and a golden coronet on his head. In a pair of boots and blue jeans, he wore a red and white shirt with an orange cape.

"Hey, Goku! Gojyo!" The voice made Amira turn again and she saw a jeep. She could have sworn that it was Orin's, but the jeep was green and two men were sitting in it. "I thought I told you to keep a low profile!"

"I think we also are drawing attention, Sanzo." The driver grinned.

~Sanzo?~ Amira took the sight of the Priest. ~Is that the one that I'm waiting on?~

The one known as Sanzo was at 5'10 with blond hair and amethyst eyes. He was dressed in white robes and black, fingerless gloves that were hooked on his middle finger. He wore socks and sandals and a scripture was on his shoulders and a black shirt was shone over the white robes.

The other man was about 5'11 with short brown hair, green eyes, and one lens on his right eye. He was dressed in brown shoes, khaki jeans and a green shirt tucked into his pants. He was wearing a yellow scarf around his left shoulder and tied to his right hip, the rest of it hanging down to his knees.

Houmei was staring at the jeep in awe. She had seen Orin's before so perhaps seeing another one just like it was what had caught her off guard. Orin did like to say that only his dragon could transform.

"Are you all right, Houmei?" Amira asked her friend.

The teen gave her a look before nodding her head. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Here," They both turned their head to see the youngest of the group, Goku, holding one of the apples out to the young teen. "We're travelers. Could you help us find a hotel? Somewhere with really good food, too."

"Well," This wasn't a problem. She had to find out if this is who she was looking for, so… "Come with us," Amira gave a hidden grin.

_~As you stand lonely in front of me  
The melancholy that flows from your back captivates me  
I want to embrace you with a nonchalant love~_

"Hey, you H2O Asshole!" Goku cried. "Get your hands off! That's mine!"

Amira shook her head and watched as Gojyo teased Goku with the chicken as he grinned. Houmei, her father, and Amira all watched as Hakkai just sat there eating and Sanzo slapped a hand on his face, trying to ignore the other two, but it didn't last for too long.

Dear Lord, it was like watching Arryn and Orin all over again. She silently found herself praying that these WEREN'T the men that she was waiting on. Sadly, she had a terrible feeling in the back of her mind that told her that her luck had run out.

Sanzo pulled out a paper fan and hit both of them. "God! Give him his chicken and order your own!"

Amira and Houmei laughed as Sanzo argued with Goku. "That poor little guy," The young teen smiled.

Amira gave a nod. "Sorta reminds me of Naora, don't you think?"

At the thought of one of the other women that worked here before leaving, Houmei smile. "Yes," She agreed.

"Don't feel sorry for him," The two women turned to look at Hakkai. "By the way, are the two of you the magicians in the kitchen?"

"Nope, not me," Amira lied. "It was all Houmei."

Houmei looked at her in confusion for a moment but Goku turned from Sanzo, leaving the Priest half-way in the conversation. "Wow. You're amazing. I've never eaten this good in my life. Ever. I mean it. Thanks." He grinned.

"You're welcome," Houmei titled her head down a bit. "I'm glad you like it."

"No need to get shy now, Houmei." Amira grinned at her friend as the father moved forward.

"Honored guests!" her father grinned. "As my thanks for saving Houmei, please eat all you like."

"We appreciate this, sir." Hakkai told him.

"It's nothing," Amira took a seat on the table beside them, ideas breaking through her mind. "You guys are from the East, right?"

Sanzo looked at her. "Yeah…that's right."

His purple eyes caught her for a moment. They held that same, stiff look that Auroura's silver ones did. From what she had seen from these men so far, she had a feeling that their personalities were a lot alike.  
"From Chang-an…perhaps?" She decided to reach.

Sanzo watched her for a moment, his eyes narrowing at the smiling woman. He went to reply but the other woman started to talk again.

"Really?" Houmei asked. "That's most unusual. The Eastern Desert is quite dangerous. Not many humans cross it. It's a wonder you made it in one piece. You must be very strong. Especially recently, with that blood-thirsty band of Youkai on the loose. They say the four monsters leave mountains of Youkai corpses in their wake. It's as if there's a war going on, Youkai against Youkai."

"That's weird," Goku thought for a moment. "Hey guys…you don't suppose they're talking about-"

Gojyo's right hand shoved Goku's head to the table, holding him down. "Oh, sorry. Fly on your head. Think I got 'em. Oh darn. Got away."

Hakkai smiled at Houmei. "Please don't pay them any mind. They're harmless."

Amira giggled and turned to her friend and her father. They were smiling too. Everything was in a good mood until-

"As long as we're on the topic," Sanzo spoke. "Have you noticed any unusual behavior among the Youkai in this area?"

"Usual?" The father asked. "That's one way of putting it. Until just a little while ago, they lived peacefully among us as part of the community. But one day, they all disappeared without notice…leaving only the remains of the ten humans they had eaten! We have no idea what caused them to go berserk, or where they went."

"I hate the Youkai!" Houmei shouted. Sanzo took notice of the pained look on Amira's face before he glanced at the other girl. "They eat humans! They're nothing but monsters! It's impossible for humans and Youkais to live together. Everyone in town says so!" Amira sighed as the teen ran from the room.

"I'm sorry. One of those killed was a dear friend of hers." The father told them.

"Go after your daughter," Amira stood up. "I'll take care of these guys," She told her boss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I got this." The father gave a nod before leaving the room and Amira gave a sigh as she sat back down, this time her chair was between Goku and Gojyo. "About damn time. Love Houmei and her father but some times I'm glad they're gone."

Gojyo grinned and leaned towards her. "Now that you're alone, let me introduce myself. I'm Sha Gojyo."

She grinned. "Amira Kon. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. So, are you busy tonight?" The redhead asked. "Let's hang out, let's say, you're room? Or mine. Whichever one you like."

Amira titled her head at the redhead and grinned as the others all rolled her eyes. "Oh, I bet that would be nice," she told him. "And fun. But I'm afraid that you're not special enough to be my first, Gojyo. My apologies."

Goku began to laugh as Hakkai chuckled and Sanzo watched in silence. Gojyo pulled a face and then smiled. "Too bad. Think about it. If you change your mind, I'll gladly teach you a few things."

She shook her head and then looked at the Priest across from her. "So, the four of you wouldn't happen to be heading West, are you?"

They all looked at Sanzo as he set his tea down. Gojyo and Hakkai both went still themselves, watching…ready. "And if we are?"

"Is it just the four of you?" She chose her words carefully. "Or are you meeting up with someone else?"

"Actually," Goku swallowed what was in his mouth. "We're supposed to meet-"

"How do you know all of this?" Sanzo demanded, lowering his hand under the table.

Amira grinned. "The three heads," She told him. "Didn't they tell you that a few more people would be joining you later on? That both groups are heading for India?" They were still silent. "I'm here waiting for you guys. The others moved on ahead."

"What are you talking about?" Gojyo asked her.

"Auroura was called to Chang-an over a week ago."

"The Priestess?" Hakkai asked. Amira looked at him. "Sanzo told us about her and her group would be joining us later. You're one of the ones with her, are you?"

"Yes. I was. Auroura and the others headed off already. I volunteered to stay behind to find you guys and join the group. We're going to have to catch up with the others. They're a week ahead of us. I'm afraid our Priestess is...impatient and didn't want to wait."

"What makes you think that you're going to join us?" Sanzo demanded, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Amira grinned. "You can't leave me behind. All of us have to go to India together. I'm surprised that the group's large, but the more the faster we're going to win."

"How many are there?" Goku asked.

"Let's see. We have the Grouse twins, Naora, Auroura, and myself. Orin has a jeep like you do." She told Hakkai. "So their transportation is fine."

"There's another jeep, huh?" Hakkai grinned. "Hakuryu won't be alone."

"Why are you with us?" Gojyo asked. "Why are you going to India with us?"

Amira shrugged. "Who knows? The Three heads said I had to go so I'm going. Besides, I'm sort of tired of being here in this village. It's good every once in a while, but I want outta here." She folded her hands behind her head. "I've known the others for a few years so, when Auroura said I had to come I didn't argue."

"What do you think, Sanzo?" Goku asked, setting his plate down.

They all stared at the blond Priest, who was staring at the smiling woman. The Three Heads had told him all about the five people that he and the three of them were going to have to join with to defeat Gyu-Maoh and the others that attacked them, but was this woman one of them? Not very many people knew about the others they would need, but maybe…

"Fine," Sanzo stood. "You can come with us." He would keep a close eye on her, just in case.

Knowing that she wasn't going to just be trusted, she held back her smile. She had a way to go to get this Priest on her side. Then again, she always did like a challenge. "Good. Are we leaving in the morning?"

"Yes," Sanzo nodded, heading for the stairs to go to the balcony.

"All right!" Goku grinned. "We've got another partner!"

"And it's a girl this time!" Gojyo smiled, pulling out a smoke. "Very nice."

Hakkai chuckled as turned to Amira. "Welcome to the group, Amira."

She giggled. "The pleasure's all mine."

_~Beneath your smiling face  
Only unbelievable words are baring their fangs  
You are looking for love in those fragments  
One day, a selfish voice humming a song will reach you  
And in that very moment this world is going to change~_

"Too many crimes," Amira heard Hakkai say as she came up the stairs. "The humans die. The survivors grieve. They grow angry."

Goku had run off somewhere and Gojyo and Hakkai joined Sanzo upstairs on the balcony. Houmei and her father were busy doing something around the Inn and Amira had already finished what she had to do. She now planned on talking to the three men about what was going on with them at the moment.

"Who can blame them? They don't know the real reason of what's happening." Sanzo replied. "It justifies their prejudice."

"They're just humans," Gojyo commented. "They're stupid and judgmental. What's the mystery?"

"If only the others could hear you say that." Amira sighed, walking towards them and setting the drinks they had wanted on the table, keeping her own in her hand. "Arryn would gladly like to reply."

"Just how many of them are women?" Gojyo asked her. "riding with a bunch of guys is just going to be a bummer."

"All of us, save for Orin, are women. We'll run into them soon." She told them. "As long as we continue heading West like Auroura told me." She took a drink as she sat on the railing of the wall, deciding to return back to the previous conversation. "Besides…half-breeds are easy to be seen. I'm surprised that you haven't dyed your hair to hide it."

Gojyo frowned. "What makes you think I should dye my hair?"

"It's easier to be unnoticed." She told him. She took in his questioning look. "I've had run-ins with half-breeds before and, no, traveling with one won't bother me at all."

The grin the redhead wore made her grin herself.

"She's right, but not everyone knows about the red hair and eyes. Their Prejudice might not threaten you," Hakkai reached up and grabbed his ear. "But Goku and I have to wear these little restraints and not everyone in town might look at it as just fashion."

"Huh, speaking of him where is monkey-boy?" Gojyo asked.

"Eating our doggy bags. You can bet on it." Sanzo sighed.

"Nope," Amira shook her head. "That's sitting in your room. He went outside after Houmei."

"How do you kn-" The sound of an axe cut Gojyo off and they all looked over the railing that Amira was sitting on.

Goku and Houmei were chopping wood. Amira's normally the one that did that after Akito died. She had forgotten all about it. But Goku had decided to take over so things were safe for the moment.

"Thanks for the help," Houmei told him. "You're sweet."

"No problem," Goku smiled. "Sanzo's fat butt means I get a lot of practice."

"Amira and I have been doing things by ourselves since Akito…" Houmei turned her head as Amira gave a silent sigh.

"Akito?" Goku asked aloud.

The teen turned. "We've known each other since we were kids. He was killed…by a demon." She looked at the man. "Humans and Youkais shouldn't have been living together in the first place. It's not natural! Just look at everything that's happened. You agree with me don't you, Goku?"

"You know, uh, I don't think, uh," Goku glanced up to see the four of them staring down at him. He sighed, glancing away. "Yeah."

"They're evil!" Houmei growled. "They're disgusting. We should find a way to kill every last one of them, don't you think so."

"Yeah," He sighed.

"She doesn't like the Youkais. She's just a child," Amira took a drink. "She doesn't understand anything about them just yet."

"And what about you?" Gojyo asked. "What do you think about Youkais?"

She gave a sad smile as they heard Goku enter the Inn again and started walking up the stairs to join them. "They're no different than humans. They're the same thing, just powerful. Something in the West has turned them crazy and I plan on stopping that to bring them all back to normal again."

Gojyo grinned as Sanzo thought to himself. There was something about this woman that didn't seem…right. She was different than the others, or was it just because she was a woman? Was that why Sanzo was nervous in the thought of traveling with her?

"Goku," Hakkai looked at the other man as he finished mounting the stairs. "You didn't tell her anything, did you? I don't think she could handle it all that well."

"I hear that," Goku sighed and laughter below them on the first floor grabbed their attention. "Oh great. The Carnival's in town." The monkey commented as they all looked at the several people below.

"Oh yeah," Gojyo wore a very pleased look on his face as he smoked. Sanzo wore a frown and Amira rolled her eyes at the redhead. "I'd like to show a couple of those carnival hotties what's going on under my big top."

Hakkai blew a whistle. "Too much information."

"The hotel's booked, Preacher-Man," Goku looked at Sanzo. "But I had the foresight to order a couple of vacant singles so you can say thank you now."

"Thank you, now." Sanzo replied. "You never know when we might get attacked by Youkai. It's a good idea to stay as close as possible…That's what I should say. But on the other hand…I'm sick of looking at your sorry faces, so screw it! Dismissed!" Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo all went off to their own rooms.

"My, my! Everyone's so honest tonight!" Hakkai smiled. "Goodnight!"

Amira shook her head. "Your companions are weird, Hakkai."

"Yes they are." He agreed.

"It makes me wonder what all kinds of things are going to happen between the five of us. And especially what happens when we catch up to the other four."

Hakkai nodded and stood, ready to head for his own room. "Perhaps you can tell me about the others along the travels."

She continued to smile. "Yeah, I guess I can. See you in the morning."

Amira knew that the others were all asleep, but she couldn't. Instead, she was packing the back that she was going to take with her. She had to cut everything in half and stuck to just one bag of a change of clothes, bathroom supplies, a brush, and a few others things that would entertain her while in the jeep. She was sure that Gojyo and Goku would entertain her as well; especially after watching how they acted with the other during dinner. It honestly was going to be like watching the twins again.

She had finally decided to lie on the bed when, just outside her door, she heard footsteps. Sitting up in confusion she was just in time as the door burst open and two Youkais ran in, their claws ready to attack her. Amira moved quickly, rolling off to the other side of the bed and grabbing the weapon she needed off of the chair by the bag she had packed. It was a pair of silver Sais, its handles black and red, connected together with a 5-foot chain. The first Sai was thrown into one Youkai's eye before the next hit the same in the throat. The second went to attack her while she was busy with the others but her foot kicked him in the face, knocking him back in the hall. She tossed her Sai out after it, and as she walked outside to see the blade in the Youkai's chest, Gojyo and the others were running towards her down the hall, fully dressed. It seems that they had been attacked as well.

"To think," Amira shook her head as the three men paused beside her. "They believed they could kill me. Perhaps you'd better do some research on me next time, brats."

"Not bad," Gojyo grinned. "It's a good thing that you can protect yourself. Youkais keep attacking us left and right."

"Well, I've been fighting since I can remember, so there's no need to worry about that." She pulled the Sai out and stared at the three men. "So, I take it that you all were attacked as well?"

"Yes," Hakkai nodded. "And something tells me that Sanzo's being attacked as well."

Amira nodded. "Come with me." They quickly headed towards Sanzo's room. The door was already open and they found a woman in a purple dress holding Houmei as she talked to a web-captured Sanzo. It was that woman from before! One of the Carnival members!

"I've decided how I'm going to eat you. I'll mince you! I'll tear you to pieces so small no one will know what you were!" The woman screamed.

Gojyo sent forth his blade, cutting the strings that were attached to Sanzo, setting him free. "I'd rethink the menu, honey," The redhead smirked. "That dish is a little sour."

"I think she's bitten off more than she can chew." Hakkai added.

Goku gave a yawn and Amira shook her head. "Your lines suck. Please tell me these stale one-liners won't always be used." She told the two men beside her as she gave her own yawn, covering it with his hand. Gojyo gave a laugh as Hakkai grinned.

"If you're looking for a 'thank you' keep searching." Sanzo growled, standing up.

"Wasn't really planning on it," Gojyo answered him. "But would you like a little help taking her down?"

"The more the merrier," The blond answered, pulling the top of his robes back on.

"Go ahead and try it!" The woman growled. "I'll split your little friend in two before you even take a step!"

Amira gave a sigh before turning and looking at Goku. "I say the two of us go back to bed. The three of them can handle this woman, right?"

"They can," Goku nodded, rubbing his eyes. "But staying here is a good thing."

Amira sighed as Hakkai rescued Houmei from the woman and moved back beside her. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How about you surrender?" Hakkai asked the woman. "Give up."

But the woman called companions and they attacked. Amira thought to herself about the annoying woman waking her up in the middle of the night as she quickly killed the Youkais that ran at her. Her Sais and chains took down many. Goku's three-section rod hurt. Gojyo's crescent blade was cutting through many as Hakkai shot off some chi with that smile still on his face as Sanzo ran forward and punched the woman in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Payback from earlier," The Priest scowled. "Interest's a bitch."

"Don't underestimate me, baggy-eyed Priest." The woman cried as her body began to change.

"Oh shit!" Sanzo took a step back as a Black Widow took the woman's place. A large spider.

"Ew!" Goku pulled a face. "I bet that thing tastes gross!"

Gojyo gave his own worried, half-smile. "It must be nice thinking the way you do."

The web was shot at them before any of them could move and Goku was whining as he tried to pull free.

"Her powers been multiplied since her transformation," Amira announced with a shiver. ~Thank God Naora's not here. She hates spiders!~

Houmei decided to wake up now and began to scream at the sight of the spider. It was then that a gun-shot went off. It hit the spider in the face, breaking the web and releasing everyone.

"We're free," Goku said. Amira smiled at Houmei's father as the daughter ran to the man. The father held Sanzo's gun out to the Priest.

"I believe this belongs to you."

The blond grinned. "Well, I guess I owe you a finder's fee then." He reached out for the gun.

"You you'll pay. You'll all pay!" The spider growled. They watched as the spider turned and began to eat some of the still living Youkais that were beside her.

Amira frowned as Sanzo tried to block the teen's view. "Oh, that's nice."

"She…ate her own guy!" Goku demanded.

"She used their Youkai energy to heal her wounds." Hakkai stared at the spider.

"A man-eater, huh?" Gojyo smirked. "She's a Black Widow in every way."

The spider reached out to Houmei but Goku quickly got in the way, holding her attack back with his rod.

"Stop it!" The spider cried. "Why do you insist on helping them? They're weak! You are of my kind! We are the same!"

"And here we go," Amira sighed, knowing what was coming next as she glanced at Houmei.

"What?" Houmei sighed. "Goku, she's lying, right?"

"Well, uh…she's kind of on the level with this own."

"So, she's telling the truth. Liar…you liar! How could you lie to me knowing how I feel!" Houmei demanded.

Goku turned to him. "Don't say that, Houmei!"

"Get away from me!" The teen cried. "You monster."

Amira sighed and looked at Sanzo as the others began to attack the spider. "All right. Any ideas?"

Sanzo gave a sigh. "Hakkai. Amira. You take care of Houmei and her father. Gojyo. You help Goku. Buy me some time." Sanzo gave a smirk. "Let's take her down."

Amira would rather fight but she agreed to do what he had told her and stood beside Hakkai before Houmei and her father as the other three continued fighting with the spider.

"Who are you?" Houmei asked Hakkai. "What are you?"

"Houmei, the Youkais in the land aren't doing these things for the thrill of it all," Hakkai answered her. "Something is making them act this way. Some of them, anyway."

"Not all the Youkais are enemies, Houmei." Amira told her friend. "Don't judge them all in bad characters."

They all watched as Sanzo chanted something. The scripture that was hanging around his neck was growing, hanging around him as it grew larger. She had a serious case of deja vu as she remembered some of the stuff she had seen Auroura do.

_"On…Ma…Ni…Hatsu…Mei…Un! MAKAI TENJYO!"_

The Scripture wrapped around the spider and Goku finished destroying it.

Amira turned to Gojyo and Hakkai. "Let's hope I can fall asleep now, eh? Something tells me that I need to get all the sleep I can before I travel with the four of you."

Hakkai chuckled. "I can tell you right now that that is a very smart idea."

_~What are we going to find  
By shredding time  
I will be by your side  
If that is gentleness~_

"You're leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so. We're on a rather tight schedule." Hakkai told Houmei's father.

"Sorry for the trouble, old man," Gojyo said.

"It's all right, I can rebuild. What's important is that we're safe."

"May I ask you something?" Hakkai wondered. "You didn't seem upset when you learned that we're Youkai. Did you know all along?"

"I suppose I did. Your Chi gave you away. An old friend of mine is a Youkai. Well…he WAS an old friend." He sighed. "If anyone can fix what's wrong with this world, it's you four. That's what my heart tells me."

"Me and the others are involved as well, you know." They turned to see Amira standing there, a hand on her hip with a bag on her shoulder as she stared at the jeep.

"Yes," The father chuckled. "You and Auroura and the others as well. With Auroura there, I've no doubt the job will get done."

"This Auroura woman has a lot of respect, it seems." Gojyo commented.

"It's rightly placed," The old man smiled. "You'll see why when you meet her."

The redhead gave a grin. "I can't wait."

"I guess Houmei's not coming to see us off." Goku sighed as Amira took a seat between him and the redhead in the backseat.

"Probably not," Sanzo replied. "Not after what happened yesterday."

Amira sighed. "She'll be here. Just wait."

"Goku, wait!" Came seconds later. They all turned to the voice. The young teen was holding out a large bento box to them.

"Hey, you're here." Goku grinned.

"It's not much," Houmei told him. "Just a little something to say I'm sorry. Goku, please forgive me if you can. I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. Do you forgive me?"

Goku grinned and grabbed the food. "Yeah! Thank you!"

Houmei blushed and turned to Amira. "You're better return soon, okay?"

"No problem." The black-haired woman smirked. "I'll be fine and the others will come back with me when this is all over. I'll send letters, all right?"

Houmei smiled and nodded. "All right. Deal. I'll be expecting them, so don't forget. Tell Naora to send one too, all right?"

Amira nodded as the jeep took off. "Promise." She grinned.

_~What are we going to set our eyes on?  
The truth that you grabbed  
By extending your hand  
Let it go  
Let us trust each other~_

"So they're sending assassins after us. Great." Sanzo commented.

"First Gyu-Maoh's resurrection. And now Kougaiji." Hakkai replied.

"The mystery deepens," The Priest sighed.

"It appeared we bit off more than we knew." The driver said.

"So it would seem. But before we try to solve it…" Sanzo then pulled an annoyed face and pointed over his shoulder. "…Can you please do something to shut up those idiots in the back?"

Amira was sitting in the middle of the back seat, her eyes closed as she tried to ignore Gojyo and Goku beside her as they were standing up and fighting over the food Houmei had given them above her.

"That's my rolled cabbage! Mine!"

"You punk! Gimme that meat!"

"Hey! You're the one who-"

"Monkey! Monkey, Monkey, Monkey, Monkey, Monkey!"

"Nympho Kappa! Nympho, Nympho, Nympho!"

"I know how you feel." Hakkai smiled.

Sanzo then turned toward the boys and Amira. "Confiscation! Hand it over!"

"Wah!" Goku cried. "My Neopolitan!"

"Damn, Sanzo!" Gojyo growled. "Don't hog ALL the dessert!"

"This food is quite good." Hakkai grinned.

Amira couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to meet up with Auroura and the others. Adding the two groups together was going to break everything out into arguments, comedy, and maybe even many other things.

She just hoped that they'd be able to work together greatly.


	4. His God, My God

"996…997…998…999…1000!" Goku finally came to a stop and glared at the four people before him. "That's it! I'm done. It's time for one of you guys to pick up the pack!" The three other men turned to face Goku and Amira watched as they played their little game. "This is bullshit!" Goku cried. "Next time we're gonna draw straws or something like that!"

"He'll be carrying that pack all the way to India." Gojyo laughed.

"He always throws down scissors," Hakkai sighed. "You'd think he'd catch on by now."

"Pick it up. Let's go." Sanzo ordered.

Goku hung his head. "Aww, how much farther do we have to walk?"

"As long as the road isn't passable by jeep." Hakkai answered him.

"God, you suck!" Goku yelled at the small, white dragon. "I know you can turn into something else besides a jeep! You just don't wanna give us a ride!"

"Sanzo, I think it's time to put your animal and Hakkai's animal in separate cages." Gojyo sighed.

"You three are so horrible to him!" Amira shook her head before turning to Goku. "Give me the bag, Goku. I'll carry it for a while."

The boy turned extremely happy. "Really? You mean it?"

Amira nodded with a smile. "Yep!"

"All right! Thanks!" Goku took off after Hakkai and Sanzo.

Amira reached down to grab the bag but Gojyo had already beaten her to it. She frowned. "And just what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let a woman carry all our things. I'll carry it myself before I allow that to happen." The redhead told her with a smile as smoke wafted up from his cigarette.

She gave a giggle. "How very gentlemanly of you. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Oh, there's a lot of things that I have that you don't know about yet, princess." Gojyo replied. "Whenever you want to find out what the rest of them are, I'll be waiting."

Since the travel had started, it had been nothing but flirts from this man. She shook her head, though clearly amused. "You'll be waiting for a while, then."

"At this break-neck pace," Sanzo decided to say as they continued to walk. "It doesn't look like we're going to get past the mountain range by sunset."

"Camping's not so bad." Amira smiled at the blond.

"How about accommodations at this little establishment?" Hakkai asked from the left. They all turned to see that a large temple stood behind some rocks and looked very welcoming all the way up here and in the middle of the night.

"It's a monk's temple." Amira told them.

"How do you know?" Sanzo asked her, his arms crossed.

"As a Priest, how can you not?" She shot back, crossing her own arms as they approached it. "Women are not allowed in places like this."

"Oh man!" Goku was wide-eyed.

"Now this is my kind of humble little establishment." Gojyo grinned.

"Excuse me!" Hakkai called out.

Amira shot Sanzo a smug look when two bald monks walked out onto the balcony to address them. "What is it that you want?" One called back.

"We're traveling West and it grows dark," Hakkai replied as Gojyo took a place side Amira to hide her for the moment. "We humbly request accommodations for the night."

"This is a scared temple and none but the holy and the blessed can reside behind these walls." The monk replied.

Goku frowned. "Aww shit! What the hell is up with that?"

Amira gave Sanzo a glance to see him wearing one of his little smirks that she had seen a few days ago. He seemed to love giving that one when some kind of plan of embarrassing Goku and Gojyo came up in his mind. But really? At a time like this?

"Pretentious Asshole," Gojyo growled, lifting his middle finger. "I friggin' HATE Priests!"

"You don't say." Sanzo scowled.

Amira giggled. She really couldn't wait until they caught up with the others. That was a golden show just waiting to happen; if they didn't kill each other first.

"This is a problem." Hakkai sighed.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Goku whined. "Do something. Sanzo!"

Both bald monks gasped. "By the Goddess he said Sanzo!"

"Yes. He wears the robes of the late Koumyou Sanzo. The founding scripture of Heaven and Earth, they adorn his shoulders. The crimson Shakra upon his brow; the mark of the ones close to the gods."

"Forgive us, Genjyo Sanzo!" One called. "I'll be right down to let you inside."

"Uh-oh," Amira sighed. "This does not bode well. Not at all. What am I going to do?"

"Keep your head down," Sanzo told her. "And don't say a thing. I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?" She asked the blond man beside her. The look he gave her made her thoughts go quiet and through the door they went.

They soon all stood in the Audience room. Monks were lined up amongst them all as three sat before them. Amira did as Sanzo told her and kept her head down but she still noticed some of the looks she got. What, where all these monks gay or something?

"Priest Sanzo," The elderly man that spoke seemed to be the head honcho of the temple. "You honor this temple with your presence. You will be extended every courtesy."

"It is WE who are honored." Sanzo replied. Amira had half a mind to call him a bull-shitter. (If you've read the Manga, you'd get the joke, XD)

"Hey," Gojyo leaned down a bit to whisper to Hakkai. "Why's Pretty-boy so important all of a sudden?"

"Do you know nothing about just who you're traveling with?" Amira asked the man beside her. "Nothing about the Priests?"

"Should I?" Gojyo asked her.

"Sanzo isn't his name; it's more of a title." Hakkai replied. "Supposedly there are five sacred scriptures in this world – called the 'Founding Heaven and Earth'."

"That's a lame name." Amira decided to whisper to the redhead beside her. He coughed, hiding a laugh.

"The name Sanzo is given to each of the guardians of these scriptures." Hakkai continued. "Among those who believe in the Buddhist faith, they are revered as the most holy of all Monks."

"So, the whole baldy consortia has no clue he's a complete dickhead?" Gojyo asked.

"They're putting us up for the night; Shut up." Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo and Amira exchanged a look and fought their giggles and chuckles as she tried to keep her face straight like Sanzo had told her.

"You know, Priest Koumyou Sanzo also graced us with his presence 13 years ago. Even now the noble, solemn figure of Priest Koumyou is burned in my eyes. You truly resemble him, Priest Genjyo. I heard that after Priest Koumyou Sanzo passed away, he chose you to succeed him. It is said that you were his favorite pupil. I am pleased for you. I wonder, have you heard anything of his younger sister since his death?"

Amira raised an eyebrow and watched as Sanzo's back grew stiff at the mention of the sister. Why was that, she wonder.

"I did not come here to discuss those matters. My companions and I have had a long and difficult journey. We request a night's reprieve."

"We would be happy to allow you to stay," One of the monks to the side took a step forward. He glanced at the four behind Sanzo. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Hakkai asked as Sanzo turned to look at them all.

"It's just that this temple is sacred and our orders do not allow outsiders to pass through our doors. Especially not women."

"So Priests can stay, but not normal people? What is this? A Freakin' country club?" Gojyo demanded as Hakkai tried to calm him down.

"I don't care," Sanzo replied, turning his head.

"That's what I thought he'd say." Goku sighed as Amira rolled her eyes.

"Don't take it personally, Gojyo." Hakkai told his friend. "These are very religious people."

"Well then, they can bow down and kiss my ass." The redhead replied.

"Are they your pupils, Genjyo Sanzo?" another Monk asked.

"No," Sanzo turned to face him. "They're my slaves." He claimed boldly. Amira glanced over her shoulder and watched with a laugh as Hakkai had to hold Goku and Gojyo back from jumping on Sanzo.

"Ah, I see. And…the woman?" He pondered.

"You really won't make me leave my sister out in the rocks, will you?" Sanzo asked.

The Head Priest shook his head. "Of course not. One more night of another woman will not be a problem."

"Another woman?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes. A few weeks ago, an Amejisuto Priestess and her own servants came by in the rain. The Priestess' are welcome within our temples, though it doesn't happen often."

~Well,~ Amira smiled to herself. ~At least I know that we're heading in the right way.~

"Please, make yourself at home, Priest Sanzo. We'll prepare our best room for you and your company." A monk told them. "But first, why not something to eat?"

"That would be very appreciated." Sanzo turned and grabbed Amira's arm, leading her out behind him and past the others as they followed some of the other Monks towards what turned out to be the dining hall.

Amira felt so sorry for Sanzo as Goku and Gojyo stared fighting over the food at the large table like they normally do. She placed a hand in his shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he buried his face in one of his hands, doing his hardest not to beat the hell out of them as Hakkai tried to settle the two down.

"Sanzo," She told the Priest. "Of you ever need someone to kill them…just let me know."

The blond gave a sigh before lowering his hand and resumed his own eating. It wasn't too much longer after that that they were shone to their room and left alone for a moment. Amira quickly dropped her things on the floor beside the bed at the window and fell onto it, folding her hands behind her head. Gojyo took the bed beside her and Sanzo the other.

~So far~ She grinned to herself. ~This journey hasn't been so bad. It's like being with the others, just a bunch of men and not women. It's rather enjoyable…all the comedic actions make it all even more so.~

"Man," Goku sighed as he fell on his bed beside Hakkai's. "Those monks kick ass in the kitchen."

"And the accommodations aren't that bad, either." Hakkai grinned.

"My goodness," Gojyo looked up at Sanzo. "How are we ever going to repay you, your Highness?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sanzo growled as Amira giggled from her bed.

"Have you found the room to your liking?" A young, bald boy in the white robes walked in, carrying a plate of tea for them. "My name is Yoh. And I have been given the high honor of attending to all your needs. Simply ask and I will provide it for you."

"Dude," Gojyo gave him a look. "I seriously doubt that you could provide for any of MY needs. Not unless you have an older sister."

"You'd better watch your mouth!" Yoh told him. "Women are positively forbidden in this temple." He then glanced at Amira. "Most of the time." He then looked at Sanzo. "Isn't that right, Master Sanzo?"

Sanzo gave the boy a look before glancing away. "Why are you doing this to me?" Amira doubted that he was asking the boy that.

"I have to confess," Yoh said as he gazed upon Sanzo in honor. "This is the highest honor that has ever been bestowed upon me, Master Sanzo. I have never met a holy man chosen by Buddha himself! Its men like you that made me dedicate my life to the Buddhist faith!" The three other men were looking at the young boy in clear shock as Sanzo began to wish that he was anywhere but here. Amira had to hide her own giggles but it didn't work very well. "I cannot tell you what this moment means to me! I promise I will put my heart and soul into making your stay here a pleasant one! If there's anything you need at all don't hesitate to call my name. Really!" The door closed behind the child and moments later the three men joined Amira in her laughter.

"You? A holy man?" Goku asked. "Yeah right!"

"'I cannot tell you what this means to me,'" Gojyo mocked the child. "'Do not hesitate to call my name!'"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Hakkai asked. Then the three men fell back to their normal selves and gave the Monk blank stares.

"He doesn't know you very well." They said together before starting to laugh again. Sanzo took a seat at the table and pulled out a newspaper, trying his best to ignore them.

"Oh, don't tease him too much now," Amira told them, sitting up. "So…what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked as they all looked at her.

"Well, I can understand that we can't really do anything when we have to spend the night in the car, but we're in a room! Let's play cards or something! I've got Mahjong in my bag."

"That's actually a good idea!" Hakkai grinned as Gojyo jumped from his bed.

"Yeah. Good job there, Amira. I was afraid that we'd have to sit here, staring at the walls all night." Gojyo grinned, pulling out a cigarette.

"Mahjong sounds fun!" Goku grinned, pulling one of the tables to the center of the room.

She reached down into her bag and pulled out the box. "Well, I'm glad that you guys know how to play. I had to teach Arryn, Orin, and Naora how to and Auroura wasn't very happy about sitting there and waiting for three hours while it happened."

"We know how that feels," Hakkai grinned as he pulled up a chair.

"Are you going to play, Sanzo?" Goku asked as the others sat down.

"No," the Priest answered, pulling out a newspaper as he sat on his own bed.

"Not scared of losing are you, blondie?" Gojyo smirked as he opened a beer.

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched and he set his paper aside, pulling on his glasses and he pulled up another chair between the redhead and the woman. "Fine. I'll play." He took notice of Amira staring at him. "What?" He demanded.

"I didn't know that you wore glasses." She commented.

Sanzo frowned at her. "Does that matter? Let's just play."

Amira giggled as she began to set the game up. The game was quite enjoyable as they went through it. These four men were very funny. Hakkai was an easy man to talk to, and Goku was just adorable. Gojyo was a pervert and a flirter and Sanzo was…well, an asshole, but he made the word mean something else. It was hard to explain. She couldn't wait to see how the others would react when they met up.  
Especially Orin.

"Guys," Goku moaned after a while. "I'm already hungry again. And all these beans and vegetables gave me gas like you would not believe."

"Their Monks so their diets are strict," Hakkai replied, picking up a tile. "And if you even think about farting I'll kill you."

"I don't know," Gojyo sighed. "His farts might be better than all this nasty incense."

"My goodness I've never heard people complain as much as you guys." Amira shook her head.

"It's just one night, so deal with it." Sanzo told them. "Ron." He called the Mahjong term as he sucked on his cigarette.

Gojyo did the same beside him. "Last Piece. Call."

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched. "Call?" He grinned, dropping his tiles down. "All triple straights."

Yoh then decided to enter the room and boy, did he look horrified. "What's going on? What are you doing!"

"It's Mahjong." All five of them answered the child.

"No! You mustn''t smoke tobacco, Priest Sanzo!" Yoh told him.

"Huh?" Sanzo looked at him, cigarette in his fingers.

"Yo," Gojyo held out his empty beer can to the child. "Another cold one. Be a friend, badly."

"Alcohol? Here?" Yoh grabbed the bag at the edge of the table. "You must dispose of it at once!" But everything tumbled out of the bag. Amira felt bad for the child at the sight of all the beer, cigarettes, and sex magazines fell out of it.

It was moments later that signs that said no smoking and no drinking hung on their wall.

"How could a Sanzo Priest…surround himself with such low-class people?" One of the monks asked as he turned from the wall.

Sanzo then slammed his right hand on the wall beside the other man's face. "Listen, Buddha-boy…I'm thirsty. Fetch."

Amira watched as the monk ran off and she giggled, grinning at Sanzo. He was just like Auroura. "Where have you been all my life?" She asked the blond monk as he sat down, pulling his newspaper back out again.

Gojyo's mouth dropped open. "What! You're attracted to the Monk!"

Amira gave another giggle as Sanzo tried to ignore them. "He's my dear 'older brother', Gojyo." She grinned. "Besides, he's not my type."

Gojyo gave a sigh of relief as he settled back down onto his bed. "Good."

"This Temple hasn't been attacked by Youkai, has it?" Hakkai asked the monk boy that was still there with them.

"Here? Of course it hasn't!" Yoh answered. "This temple is under Buddha's divine protection. Servants of evil won't come near it. Our strong faith protects us from the dangers of the outside world."

"So, you guys don't have weapons or anything?" Goku asked.

"Buddha forbids taking the lives of others." The child told them.

"That's real smart, kid." Gojyo sighed.

"In any case," Hakkai glanced out the window. "We shouldn't stay here long."

Things fell silent for a little after all of that. Sanzo left a little while ago, just leaving the four of them in the room with tea and even more incense.

"Beef…pork…chicken…fish." Goku moaned.

"Women…liquor…smokes." Gojyo mimicked him.

"Okay, you both are just pathetic." Hakkai told the two men before him as Amira rolled over on her bed, trying to read but her mind didn't seem to want to cooperate tonight.

"Where's Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"He was called to see the Head Priest," Amira told them.

"Why this late?" The Monkey continued.

It was then that Hakuryu lifted his head and looked out the window, giving a little squeak.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked immediately. They all felt it now. A demon's aura and Amira set her book aside, standing up from the bed.

"Don't tell me it's another Assassin!" Goku groaned.

"I'm sorry Goku, but it seems that it is." Hakkai answered him.

"Another demon," Gojyo stood up, hands in his pockets. "Can't they just give us a break?"

"Where would all the fun be if they did that?" Amira asked as she led the way. It didn't take too long to find where all the commotion was coming from and found a demon standing amongst a bunch of dead monks.

"Come on, Genjyo Sanzo!" The Youkai called out. "I've had my fill of monks and I want to move on to tastier affairs." His sights landed on Yoh, who was sitting, shivering in a corner. "Tell me, child. Have you chosen another name? One that you will take with you to the afterlife?" He lifted his axe and went to hit the child, but Gojyo decided to speak.

"How boring," The redhead sighed. "There's only one stinkin' guy this time. At least the last bunch had a few chicks."

"What is with you and women?" Amira asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"If you'd let me show you," Gojyo grinned, giving her his look. "You'd understand why they like me so much."

"Heh. So you're the Youkai traitors?" The attacker asked. "By Lord Kougaiji's orders, you shall die with the Sanzo. Prepare to meet your doom!" He gave a laugh.

"Oy," Gojyo returned his look to the Youkai. "What do you guys think?"

"His huge attitude makes me sick," Goku replied. "Minus 20 points."

"Poor maniacal laugh," Hakkai agreed. "Minus 15."

The Youkai's laugh fell. "What is this?" He demanded. "You dare make fun of me?"

"Ew! His teeth are yellow. Minus 5 more." Goku giggled.

"Dead!" He growled, lifting his axe. "You're all dead!

"Unoriginal lines, minus another 5." Amira grinned as the three men laughed.

Hakkai and Amira didn't even have to move as Goku and Gojyo took care of him in seconds, knocking him back on his ass.

"Okay," Goku sighed. "That didn't take any time at all."

Hakkai grinned. "Maybe this is his way of making us thing we've got him whipped before he brings out 'the big guns'!" As they all laughed again, the Youkai stood up.

"What a weenie." Goku sighed.

"Damn you!" The Youkai grabbed a huge rock and tossed it.

"Hey! That's cheating!" The Monkey cried.

"Please, get down!" Hakkai cried as he jumped in front of Goku. He then muttered something under his breath and thrusted his hand out. A sort of force field between the four of them and the rock. It shattered. 

"Just as I thought," Hakkai sounded proud. "My concentrated chi created a barrier. I got the idea when we were fighting the Spider Woman. Seems to work."

"Cool, Hakkai!" Goku sounded excited. "Show me how to do that!"

Hakkai rubbed the back of his head. "It takes concentration. You wouldn't like that."

"Another Chi-brat, huh?" Amira put her hands on her hips again. "When we catch up to the others, you and Arryn should get along just fine. You can talk all about your…magic or whatever it is."

"Oh? Really?" Hakkai sounded surprised. "That should be interesting."

"Okay, this guy just sucks." Gojyo then decided to say, bringing the attention back to the Youkai before them.

"He who strikes first, strikes last!" The Youkai shouted. "I'll show you my true power!" He began to grunt and a blade-like weapon sprouted out of his right arm.

"That's the reason why he's not wearing a sleeve?" Amira asked. "That's stupid."

"I thought it was a really bad fashion statement." Gojyo agreed with her.

"And that will be the last statement you ever make!" The Youkai ran forward and Goku summoned up his staff, blacking him from the others.

"He's strong," Goku announced as he slid back a few feet. "As strong as he smells."

"And that's saying something coming from you." Gojyo replied.

"You'll never win," The Youkai told them. "So you can die now or later." He went to run forward again but a man dropped down in front of him. Amira grinned as Sanzo gave the Youkai a smirk before punching him in the face and knocking him down again.

"Falls down like an idiot." The Priest said. "Minus 45 Points.

"Sanzo!" Goku grinned as Hakkai announced – "He's lost a total of 90 points!"

Gojyo propped his arm up on Sanzo's shoulder. "Way to snatch the Prime hit, you greedy bastard. I was doing fine without ya."  
Sanzo knocked his arm off of him. "I could tell."

"So what? You just stood there and waited to jump in?" Amira asked the blond man as she took a step forward.

Gojyo gave a laugh as the Priest glared before turning back to the enemy. Sanzo lifted the Youkai's face up with the toe of his sandal. "They really underestimate us if they think a moron like you could bring us down. You work for Kougaiji? Why revive Gyumaoh? Who's behind it?"

The Youkai chuckled. "You stink of blood, Priest. How many people died at your hands? And to think that such a filthy wretch could be given the title 'Sanzo'."

"Bad manners." Sanzo told him. "Minus 10 points."

"You son of a bitch! You don't get to tell me when to die!" He crouched over n a strange Aura began to appear. Amira ran forward as Hakkai told Sanzo to get away and knocked the Priest to the floor, feet away and tangled with the blond man as the Youkai exploded, sending limbs and pieces all over the room.'

"Are you all right?" Gojyo and Goku hurried over to the Priest and the woman as they detangled from each other and stood.

"Yeah." Amira nodded.

"It's nothing serious." Sanzo agreed.

~Why kill himself?~ Amira pondered as she stared at the spot the Youkai had just been. ~For him to do something like that to keep his Lord safe…just who is this Kougaiji?~  
Hakkai had knelt beside Yoh. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"You…who are you people?" The boy asked, his voice shaking. He jumped to his feet. "He said you've spilt blood! You dare take refuge in our temple with such unclean souls?"

"Look you stupid little jerk. If we hadn't of stopped him he would have eaten your happy little ass too." Goku replied as Hakkai backed away from the boy.

"We understand that killing is wrong, but-"

"Of course it's wrong! Regardless of the reason, the act of taking life is blasphemy against Buddha!"

"Tell me," Sanzo spoke. "Do you really believe what you're saying? How can you say that after watching so many of your friends die? If you're looking for a shortcut to god you're welcome to join them. Everyone becomes closer when they stop breathing. It's harder to be close when they still are."

Yoh fell to his knees. "You're…right."

Gojyo pulled out a cigarette as the sun shone in on the five of them from the ruined wall. "I hate to disappoint you, kid…but we're still alive."

_~I've searched for pieces of myself,  
counting the endless nights all the while.  
These feelings are becoming so certain  
I almost lose myself.  
Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far.~_

The monks were all outside later that morning, giving goodbyes.

"If you head Northwest from here, you should reach level ground by evening. Traveling by jeep, it shouldn't be long until you hit the next town."

"Sorry for the trouble," Sanzo replied.

The elder shook his head. "Please, don't apologize. This shock has awoken us to our weaknesses. The deaths of our brethren will not be in vain." "Forgive our rudeness!" Some bowed to them.

"Please, don't worry about it," Hakkai held a hand out to the three to his right. "A little purity is good for them."

Sanzo pulled a face from his left. "You saying I'm corrupt?"

"Completely." Gojyo and Amira said together. They shared a look and laughed as Yoh turned to the frowning priest.

"Master Sanzo…when your journey is completed, could you visit this temple again? I'd like it…if you could teach me how to play Mahjong."

Sanzo grinned. "I'll see what I can do." Yoh's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, better learn from Sanzo than Gojyo," Goku nodded. "Priest or not, Gojyo wouldn't hesitate to clean you out."

"Hey! Like you're a little angel!" The redhead replied.

"Well it's true, you cheating Kappa!"

"Here we go," Hakkai sighed.

"I am not going to be told off by some whiny monkey."

"AAAAAH!" Sanzo growled, grabbing his fan. "Shut up!"

Amira shook her head at all four of them before leading the way down the path. The sooner they got to the next town, the faster she would get a room to herself to get away from the four of them.


	5. Crimson

Amira's temper was about to snap as she leaned forward in the car, letting Gojyo and Goku argue over their card game over her back. Her anger was about to break free and she could see that Sanzo's was about to as well. It was uncanny how alike the Priest and the Priestess that she knew was. No wonder she and Sanzo got along the way they did.

"God, why can't the three of us just do this alone?" Sanzo demanded.

Amira grinned at the fact that she was included in that.

"Then it wouldn't be as much fun." Hakkai chuckled.

"If you're just annoyed by the two of them then you're going to hate Arryn and Orin," She decided to warn them. "They're worse than the two of them.'

"That's hard to believe." Hakkai gave another chuckle.

Goku suddenly went flying over Amira's back and into the front of the car, knocking them off course and over the cliff beside them they went. Hakuryu transformed back to his dragon form and the five of them and all their things fell into the water.

Everyone stood up in the small pond, gasping for breath. Amira shivered as she grabbed her bag, frowning at the thought of her books being ruined. She hoped her hair-dye wasn't victim to all this water.

"Damn! It's cold!" Gojyo groaned, wiping his hair from his face as he turned to Goku. "Dammit! This is your fault you little monkey!"

"My fault?" Goku growled at the redhead. "You're the one-"

Sanzo quickly moved forward, shoving both their heads down and holding them under the water. "Die. Just die!"

A woman's laughter from behind them all made them turn and Sanzo let go of the two boys, letting their heads rise back up. She was blonde in a blue dress and a white apron with a basket of clothes in her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been such a long time since I've seen grown men acting like little boys."

"You jerks damage my reputation daily." Sanzo growled.

"You mean you act like a jerk because you are one and not trying to be one?" Amira grinned as he glared at her as well as Goku and Gojyo joined her as she pulled herself up out of the water. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she twisted it, ringing it out. Gojyo got a little too close and she whipped her hair back over her shoulder, smacking him in the face with it.

She giggled at the grin on his face.

"You're soaking wet," The woman chuckled again. "You can come dry off at my place. I've got food, hot tea, and more importantly for you, I've got towels."

"Really?" Amira looked at her with a frown. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? We could be killers, you know."

"Yeah, but who cares!" Goku laughed as he jumped out of the water. "I just want outta these wet clothes!"

"Yeah, so don't ruin it!" The redhead hissed at their companion. The woman laughed again and turned to lead the way as Amira scratched the back of her head with a cheeky grin.

The young woman, known as Shunrei, had hung up all their clothes outside so they could dry. There were clothes for the boys to wear but Amira had to borrow some of the woman's. She felt pretty weird in a green dress but she wanted to be nice and didn't say anything. She would have to take it off to dye her hair in the night, though.

Shunrei was a sweet woman and the two of them were talking, waiting for the four men to come out of the room dressed when they did. She had to admit, they chose clothes that fit them all and looked pretty damn good.

"Were there enough towels?" Shunrei asked.

"Yes," Hakkai nodded. "You're a great help. Sorry to impose. We're even borrowing your clothes."

"Not at all. I'm just glad they fit." She grinned.

"Yeah," Amira couldn't help herself and giggled. It was nice to see the men in other types of clothes. "So am I."

Hakkai was in a pair of khaki's again with a tucked in, blue collared shirt. Goku was in a pair of green shorts and a matching hooded jacket with the Ying-Yang sign in the middle of it. Gojyo was in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, dark shirt while Sanzo was in a pair of white pants and a purple shirt with a popped up collar, his wet hair tired up.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." Gojyo grinned, sitting down beside Amira at the table. Fruit and bread were spread out, telling them that they were about to get something to eat.

Sanzo frowned as there was a knock on the door. ~She lives by herself? That's odd. Then why does she have men's clothing?~

"Shunrei!" A voice called from outside. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Of course!" the blonde woman grinned. An elderly woman with a pot of stew walked in through the door with a large smile. "This is Auntie Pan from next door. Her cooking is amazing."

"I brought you lunch! There's plenty for everybody!"

That seemed to make Goku's day and he began to dance around the table as they all smelled the wonderful stew. "It looks so good! We can eat this? Really?"

"Of course you can, my boy." Auntie Pan looked at Amira. "Well, aren't you simply adorable! And all you men. So incredibly handsome! Oh, if only I was ten years younger." She sighed.

Gojyo grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Or twenty, auntie, but who's counting?"

Amira took her foot and kicked Gojyo in the leg before picking up her glass of tea as they all started to eat and Shunrei went outside to continue on with her clothes. Gojyo gave her a teasing grin and she avoided her eyes, less she snort and spill her drink.

"So you five are headed West? Why not rest here for a while? This Village is a good place. You'll be right at home." Pan told them.

"We're on a strict schedule," Sanzo replied. "We can't stay long?"

"Yes, yes, you should travel while you're young." She glanced out the window at Shunrei as she continued her laundry. "I must thank you, by the way."

"Thank us?" Hakkai asked.

"For Shunrei. It's nice to see her smile again. She's been alone for so long now."

"Forgive my asking," Amira set her tea down. "But why does she have men clothing here if she's alone?"

"She was in love once," Pan began in a sad voice. "A long time ago. But he…was a Youkai. Everyone knows that a union between a human and Youkai is Taboo…but those two were such good, hardworking children…that everyone in the village gave them their blessing. About a year ago, a change came over him, just like it did all the others. But he ripped himself away from Shunrei before he could do anything to hurt her. Shunrei still looks off, hoping he will come back some day. She goes down to the river to wash like a ritual, cleaning clothes that haven't been worn. I believe she wakes up every day, thinking that this is the day he will return."

~Damn~ Gojyo sighed to himself. ~She look's hot, too.~

Sanzo glared at the redhead, almost as if he knew what he was thinking. ~Don't even think about it~

"And these clothes," Hakkai touched his shirt as Goku smelled the jacket. "They belonged to him then, didn't they?"

"Well, they're certainly not mine now, are they?"

"I wish I had somebody who would do this for me every week." Goku sighed. Amira grinned at the little boy. "Wow! It smells so clean!"

"It must be nice to think so purely," She ruffled his hair.

"These things must mean a great deal to her," Sanzo commented. "I'm a little surprised that she'd let us wear them."

"I'm sure that it's just a way to thank you. Perhaps for giving her something to smile about for once. Oh my heavens, it might just be the fact that each of you boys are as handsome as her boyfriend was. Jien was a very handsome man, you know."

The voice made both Gojyo and Amira jump up from the table. "His name was Jien?" They both demanded. Everyone looked at them in surprise as Gojyo and Amira locked eyes in confusion; Amira's eyes held anger more than the redhead's did, though.

"Yes, that's right. He came to our village about four years ago, so I'm not sure if that's his real name. Why? Do the two of you know him?" Pan asked.

"It's a common name." Gojyo replied, standing up from the table and walking away. "Probably not."

"A common name?" Goku raised an eyebrow as Amira sat back down. "He's full of shit. What's going on? What's he hiding?" Hakkai gave a grin. "Don't patronize me! I don't have any secrets. Not any big ones, anyway. Uh, okay, let's change the subject."

Sanzo glanced at Amira. "How do you know him?"

She had been playing with her stew and now set the fork down. "I don't. Arryn knew someone by that name, not me. I just know the stories."

"How long have ya'll know each other?" Goku asked.

She gave a smile. "A few years now. The Four of them are like my family now. They took the spots that had been vacated and refilled them. They're more than family, but I just don't have a name for them yet."

"Something," Hakkai looked at her. "Must have happened for them to mean so much to you."

"That, Hakkai, is a story for another time." Amira stood up. "Now, who wants to play cards?"

_~Slice like a knife, your middle name's Danger  
Hunting tonight, you kill the park ranger  
Saving the life of any old stranger  
You are large as a planet, but  
Locked to ground with attitude for days  
Rock to the sound of any song you play  
Shocking the crowd, smile on your face  
I just can't understand it, no~_

"Okay, I give," Goku finally spoke again, hugging a pillow to his chest. "I can't take it anymore. Who is this Jien guy? For both your friend Arryn and Gojyo?"

Amira and Sanzo were still playing a game of cards that Goku had bailed out of and Hakkai was reading a book. The sun was going down and Amira had a bed made for her in the living room as the boys shared the other room together.

"I'm not really too big on what happened between the twins and Jien," Amira admitted, looking at her cards with a furrowed brow. "All I know is that Arryn had fallen in love with the man and then he disappeared, just leaving her behind years ago. Orin keeps threatening to kill the guy when his name comes back up and Arryn leaves; to cry, I'm sure."

Goku nodded and then turned to Hakkai. "Well? You're turn."

"Well, Gojyo hasn't told me NOT to tell you," Hakkai sighed, closing his book. "His name is Sha Jien. He disappeared when Gojyo was eight…after saving his life. Jien's his older brother. Well, half-brother, anyway."

"So this 'Jien' guy," Sanzo had won the card game and the two of them had turned to Hakkai as he spoke. "Is he a full Youkai?"

"Yes," Hakkai nodded. "I understand Jien was a legitimate child. He saved Gojyo when their father's legal wife tried to kill him." Amira frowned, her eyes darkening as that made her think of her own past as her hand wandered up to her hair, tugging on the braid; Sanzo watched with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure she wouldn't have made an attempt on Gojyo's life if he were normal. As you know, Gojyo was born to a Youkai father and a human mother. A half-breed. In other words…"

"He's a child of taboo." Amira stood to her feet. "His crimson eyes and hair should be obvious of that. That's something that you should already know."

"You already knew this?" Sanzo asked as they all looked at her.

"Of course I did." She answered. "I know that Sanzo is the only human in the little group." Hakkai and Goku didn't catch it, but Sanzo's eyes narrowed; he had caught it.

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" Goku asked.

Amira shook her head. "Why should it? As I said before when we met; not all Youkai's are evil. You even have humans out there that are worse than Youkais can be." She glanced outside and then turned to the men again. "I'm getting tired. I'll see you all in the morning."

They all watched as she left. "She's hiding something." Goku immediately said.

"Well, it's none of our business," Hakkai replied, opening his book back up. "We don't know her too well so it's not for us to go prying in to."

Goku shrugged and lay back on the bed. "Oh well; who cares. Where's Gojyo, anyway?"

Sanzo stayed silent, staring at the door. The pieces were starting to fall together for him about this girl; but it still confused him. He was beginning to worry about just who this other group they were following after was…and just what was going to happen when they finally caught up to them.

_~You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I'm waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you~_

"Damn, why is it so cold this morning?" Amira shivered, rinsing the dye out of her hair.

She might have been a little late; her red had started to show. She had tried her best to hide it on the road for the last three days until they could stop again but she feared that one of them had seen it. She didn't want them to know yet; she wanted her little secret to be hidden until it no longer could be. She was hoping that they would reach Auroura and the others before then, though. She was still nervous about anyone outside of them knowing anything.

The dye was quickly washed out of her hair and Amira finally got out of the freezing water to dry off and tug back on her normal clothes. She was heading back to the house when something else caught her attention.

"Jien? Jien!" The voice made Amira whip around in time to see Shunrei pause just a few feet away, gasping for breath.

"Shunrei? What are you doing?" Amira asked.

"It's…it's Jien! Youkais attacked and…he's…out here! He could be back!" The blonde cried and ran to her. "You have to help me! Help me find him! Please!"

Amira stared at her for a moment before giving a sigh and nodding. "All right. But stay close. If Youkai did attack then you can't go off by yourself."

Shunrei nodded before turning and taking off again, calling out Jien's names. Amira took off after her, sticking close.

She lost track of time of how long the two of them were out running through the forest, but she knew it had been a while when Shunrei fell to her knees, breathing hard as she rested. Amira was breathing slightly hard too, but she stayed on her feet; alert and waiting. "Oh God, please don't let it be you, Jien. Please." Twigs snapping made both women whip around to see three Youkai step out of the trees toward them. Amira reached for her Sais but cursed when she remembered that she had left them at the blonde's house.

~Way to get caught with your pants down, Amira.~ She cursed herself.

"Shunrei," Amira whispered. "Get up and run."

"What?"

"Run!"

Shunrei got up to do as she said but ending up tripping and falling back to her knees. Amira turned her head to make sure she was okay just to look back at the three Youkai as they moved and received a punch to her face. One of them zoomed past to Shunrei and grabbed her. The blonde screamed as Amira regained herself with a growl and ran at the Youkai, knocking his hand from the woman and returned the punch she had received. She would gladly beat the hell out of all three of them, but there could have been more Youkai out there, waiting, and leaving Shunrei open like that would be a bad idea. So instead Amira, wiping the blood from her mouth, placed herself in front of Shunrei as she backed up against the tree.

"Dammit, I hate it when they make noise." The one that hit Amira growled.

"I don't know man," his friend grinned. "I kinda…like. Especially the ones that fight back." He gazed the two women over, licking his lips.

"Stop it guys; you're gonna scare them." The one that seemed to be the leader, the one with silver hair, told them.

Amira gave a laugh. "You couldn't even scare a fly, you wannabe. You don't have any idea on how to be a demon. You're just roaming around and picking on the ones that can't do anything in defense. Weak little babies are all that you are."

"Oh," The second licked his lips again. "I want this one."

Then, two voices shouted 'No!' as two men flew out from either sides of the trees, one kick landing across the silver-hair's face and the second to the back of his head. Amira slapped a hand over her mouth, giggling as Gojyo and Goku began to rub their legs from the impact.

"Oh, what do they call that?" Hakkai asked as he watched and Sanzo frowned. "A cross-counter?"

"What are those idiots doing?" The Priest asked as the two others began to argue with each other. He turned to the women. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Shunrei nodded as Amira gave a thumbs-up. "Those bitches couldn't do anything to me if they tried." Sanzo smirked at her comment.

"Is that right?" The silver-haired one stood up, holding his head. "Who are you to think that you can make me pay?"

Hakkai looked surprised. "So, you have no idea who we are?"

"No. Should I?"

Hakkai gave a sigh of relief. ~They're not with Kougaiji then.~

"Hey, that's not your man, is it?" Sanzo asked Shunrei. "Hope not."

"N-no. I don't know him. He just looked like Jien from behind."

"Okay, who cares?" Goku demanded with an enraged voice. "I say these freaks still pay for what they tried to do to them!"

"Aww, you're sweet Goku," Amira took a step forward and her face turned into a look of darkness. "But I'm gonna take care of them."

"You guys are nothing but food to us!" The three Youkai claimed with their own growls.

Hakkai gave a half-laugh as Gojyo replied – "That's very thoughtful, guys, but we're not interested."

"Hey," Goku looked at his companions. "Why are we still talking to these assholes?"

"You," Shunrei moved forward and pointed at the silver-haired one. "Do you know Jien? He has silver hair, like you!"

Gojyo pulled a look before smirking as the Youkai replied – "Who's Jien? I'm the only silver-haired Youkai around here."

Shunrei took a breath before passing out. Hakkai caught her. "We need to get her home."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." Gojyo sighed and Amira gave a yawn. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Damn," She said. "I'm tired again."

"You can sleep in the jeep." Sanzo told her as they began to walk away.

"Yes, Lord Priest. I'll do exactly what you say." She teased him.

"Hey! You think you can just walk away like that?" The silver-hair called after them. "We're not so easy to ignore, you know. Especially you, headband. You should stay." He told Gojyo. "Maybe you'd like to hear about a half-breed me and my friends have heard about. It's a guy with red hair and eyes that looks a lot like you. You hair…is it red down there too? Well freak?"

Gojyo froze and whipped around to respond just to see that the others had moved for him. Sanzo had his gun in one's mouth. Goku had lifted the other up by his collar and Amira gripped the other's throat as Hakkai still held Shunrei.

"My." Hakkai shook his head. "Do you remember the old adage…'the mouth is the source of disaster?' You'd better head it. Though if you like, you may continue your speech in hell."

"Men just don't know when to shut up, do they?" Amira asked, shaking her head. But it wasn't just because they were making fun of Gojyo that she gripped the Youkai's throat so hard; she felt like they were taking a stab at her as well.

"Next time you feel inclined to say something you'll regret," Sanzo removed his gun and wiped the spit off it before lifting his middle-finger. "Bite your tongue and save yourself some humiliation, idiot."

Gojyo watched them in surprise before laughing. "You guys really are a bunch of nutbags, aren't you?"

Amira rolled her eyes. "I don't see why they should care about something like that…unless they're gay."

The three Youkai didn't seem to like her reply and so they lunged at the five of them

"Wow," Gojyo grinned, whipping out his Jakujo. "You're that interested…to get a peek at big man?" Their blood spilt all over the place and he tilted his head back. "Sorry guys. Gotta save that for the ladies."

"It's black, right Gojyo?" Goku asked. "I saw you in the bath."

"Shaddup, you!"

Amira glanced between the two of them before shaking her head. "Must get that image out of my head," She moaned, thumping her forehead with the palm of her hand "And to think, I really thought you were straight, Gojyo. Too bad, too. We could have had some fun."

The redhead looked at her in horror. "You have got to be kidding! You can't honestly think-" Goku's laughter cut Gojyo off before Amira shook her head.

"What are you laughing about, monkey-boy?" She asked. "You're the one claiming you saw it. What were you looking for unless you were gay yourself?"

It was Goku's turn to pull a horrified look as Gojyo laughed. As the two of them jumped on each other and started fighting, Hakkai, Amira, and Sanzo left them behind.

_~You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you~_

"So, that Youkai…that wasn't your brother?" Goku asked.

"Nah," Gojyo shook his head. "My brother doesn't have silver hair. Whatever. Life goes on. Maybe one day, if we're both still alive, we'll pass right by each other and not even notice." He leaned back in his seat. "But damn. How come all the hot chicks we find are already taken?"

"Who really cares?" Sanzo asked.

"Hell, Sanzo! You'd have to be sick not to be just a little turned on by that girl. Unless you're a homo. Are you a homo? Better watch my ass!"

"Can I shoot him?" Sanzo demanded through clenched teeth as he lifted his gun.

"Somehow I doubt that one shot will cut it." Hakkai chuckled.

Amira shook her head as she leaned back in her own seat. "You two, cut it out. Let's have a peaceful ride today, yeah?"

"No problem," Gojyo leaned over her face. "But you gotta give me a kiss first."

Amira opened her mouth to reply when Hakkai slammed on the brakes and Gojyo went flying over the windshield. "Oops," Hakkai looked nervous as Sanzo and Goku laughed at the redhead. "Sorry about that, Gojyo. I thought I was about to hit something. Perhaps you shouldn't stand up while I'm driving."

Amira exchanged a grin with Hakkai through the mirror as Gojyo cursed as he sat back down in the car.

This journey was just getting better and better.

_~You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you~_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The Youkai in blue with green hair glared down at the garnet-haired one that stared up at her. "It's not too much to ask, right? You know what I want."

"The world?" He replied with a straight and narrowed-eyed face.

"The world," She smirked. "What an insignificant part of the plan. Oh, I couldn't care less." She turned to the large creature hooked up to tubes behind her. "What is the world compared to you, my beloved Gyumaoh? To have you return to us again, that is my desire! And the world will be mine once your resurrection is complete!" She turned back to the other Youkai. "You can allow no one to get in my way. No one! Not even those who call themselves gods. I believe I've made myself clear."

"Yes," He fought off his growl. "I guarantee it."

"Good. Spoken like a true son and heir of Gyumaoh. A son to him as you are now a son to me. And if your real mother was released from her prison I'm sure her voice would accompany mine in both wish and devotion, my young Protégé." The Youkai turned his back to the woman and began to walk away, restraining his anger. The moment he made it outside though, he let it loose and punched a hole in the wall.

"Kougaiji," The Youkai lifted his head at the soft voice.

Prince Kougaiji reached the height of 5'11' and looked around the age of 19 but was well over 500. His held long, garnet hair and venomous violet eyes. With tan skin and three, claw mark-like tattoos on his left cheek, he was dressed in tan pants and an unbuttoned, short, long-sleeves shirt with a white sach and his collar. Silver bracelets lined hung on his wrists, around his neck, and matching earrings joined the pack.

"Corell," He looked at the woman that had spoken, his anger slipping away.

She was a Youkai as well and the same age as he at the height of 5'8'. Dressed in a pair of black shorts, she wore a short, one long-sleeved black crop-top with matching bracelets to Kougaiji's.  
The other three of their little Squad was there as well. Yaone, in her white and purple outfit, Dokugakuji in his pants and shirtless attire, and then Lirin in her yellow top and her pants on one leg long and the others short.

"Sanzo and the others trail behind Auroura and her companions by nearly just a day, both just 7 KM from here, Both groups covered a lot of ground due to their transportation." Corell told the Youkai before them, her voice soft as it normally was.

"Gyokumen Koushou said to send more assassins but that seems pretty pointless to me." Dokugakuji announced.

"Of course it is!" Kougaiji growled. "Our men have died like dogs out there! Attacking the two teams in numbers doesn't do a thing!"

"Calm down," Corell told the Prince and he took a breath.

"Let's just hurry up and squash them!" Lirin grinned, folding her arms behind her head.

"Kou," Dokugakuji looked at his Lord. "Are you still hesitating? About becoming that bitch's lapdog and helping the revival?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, thanks!" Kougaiji replied.

"My Lord," They all turned and faced Yaone. "Why don't you allow me to kill them?


	6. Pure Assassin

"Ha! I knew it!" The four men looked up at Amira as she joined them at the table again.

"Knew what?" Gojyo asked as Goku's mouth watered at the menu in his hands.

"That Auroura and the others were here. They left the day before yesterday. The owner said that he remembers them well due to the fighting that Arryn and her brother kept getting into."

"For twins," Hakkai grinned. "They don't seem to like each other very much like the other twins I've met."

Amira shrugged. "Eh, that's just how the two of them are. But trust me, if anyone tried to do anything to the other, they both would freak out."

"Just who are these friends of yours that you keep bringing up?" Sanzo asked. "And when are they going to arrive? I'm tired of waiting on them."

"Technically they're waiting on us. Besides, we'd catch up to them faster if we didn't keep running into Youkai and stopping for food all the time. I'm telling you, Auroura isn't going to like stopping as often as you do."

"This friend of yours doesn't like a lot of people, does she?" Gojyo asked her.

"Nope. She's like a female Sanzo." The Priest's eyebrow twitched as he tried to ignore the comment. "Maybe even worse."

"Oh joy."

The five of them were at Tavern Tomayoma that was, unfortunately, packed with a huge group of drunken men. They had just stopped to get something to eat and it seemed that the drunks were going to cause a problem. They had already started on one of the waitresses in a pink dress; Gojyo took care of that with their ashtray though; for now.

Goku called the waitress over to order. She seemed to be acting strangely but after the men touching her, Amira let it fly as she giggled as the men all ordered.

"Now, can I recommend the blue plate special?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure," Gojyo smiled. "We'll have one of those. And an ashtray." The woman's grin fell for a moment before she nodded and walked away. Amira was getting another strange feeling but she just brushed that aside for the moment.

"So, what do you think?" Sanzo asked as she walked away.

"About what?" Gojyo asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"It's been over a month since we left Chang'an," Sanzo replied. "Iced as many demons as there are stars in the sky. And almost all of them assassins sent by this Kougaiji."

"Isn't that Gyu-Maoh's son?" Amira asked as she took a drink from her tea.

"Yes," Sanzo nodded, closing his eyes. "And demons are about as fond as taking orders as Goku's fond of Gojyo."

"And yet they follow his orders to the death." She sighed. "It must mean he means something to them."

"And it has been pretty quiet for a while," Gojyo nodded. "There'll probably be another attack soon."

"I'm more interested in who Kougaiji's taking orders from, personally." Hakkai joined them.

"Twenty bucks says it's his 'mommy'," Amira snickered.

"Here's your food," They all fell silent and watched as the waitress set all the food down. "You're gonna love it; it's to die for."

"All right!" Goku grinned. His four companions all hung their heads at his stupidity.

"This looks like it's the whole menu," Gojyo commented. "You think we ordered enough food?"

"For Goku, I wouldn't bet on it." Hakkai chuckled as Amira rolled her eyes, taking another drink.

They all picked up their chop sticks, ready to begin as the smell wafted into their noses, but before they could start to eat the waitress gave a little squeal and they all saw the group of men that had been messing with her before had decided to come back for more.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurtcha," The man with the bandanna told her with a drunken slur. "Have a drink with me."

"You again?" The woman asked. "Let me go."

"Aw man," Gojyo leaned back in his chair. "You've got a lot to learn about handling women."

"You talking to me?" The man growled.

"Shut up," Amira told him, waving a hand. "Or I'll be the one to nail you with the ashtray this time, not him."

Gojyo smirked. "That was a pretty nice shot, wasn't it?" He asked her.

"So you did it!" The drunken man gave a growl before kicking their table over.

Goku fell to his knees over the fallen food as the other four had to stand up, "How could you!" He cried. "My food! You monster! I'll never forgive you!"

And so, Gojyo and Goku got involved in a fight as the other three just stood there, watching them.

"This is ridiculous." Amira sighed, shaking her head as Hakkai and Sanzo soon found themselves in the fight as well. "Why do men always resort to fighting? Can't we all just talk this out?" The Waitress stood beside her, just watching in silence, not sure what to do, exactly. Amira sighed as Sanzo and Hakkai then got into it. "Apparently not."

"Mr. Fei," the owner cried, grabbing the bandanna man. "Please stop! You're ruining my bar! If you want to challenge them, please do it the accepted way!"

"Accepted way?" Amira asked as the fighting all settled down.

"What's that?" Gojyo wondered. "Mahjong? Quick draw?"

"Hmph. You're in a bar, buddy. Obviously it's a drinking contest." The man sat down with a bottle and four friends. "Let's see how you hold your booze." All five of them just stared at the drunken man like he was stupid. "What? Ain't got the balls for it?"

"No…" Gojyo began. "It's just…"

"Just admit it! You can't do it! What, with a little kid, a woman, and a dirt-poor priest on your side."

Amira's face turned into a snarl. She didn't like being singled out just because she was a woman. The man's remark seemed to piss Sanzo off as well as he turned to the owner with a golden credit card, requesting all the liquor in the bar.

"You already have a drunken man's glare," Hakkai smiled. "Though I guess you always do."

"Yay!" Goku began to pump his arms up and down in excitement. "Alcohol!"

"Sanzo, are you sure that it's okay for Goku to be drinking?" Amira asked as they all sat down at the table across from the other five.

"I don't care." The Priest replied as she was caught between Gojyo and himself.

"Well, if you don't care," She shrugged and then gave a grin.

"You can drink, can't you?" Gojyo whispered to her.

Amira glanced at him. "Please, the only one that can outdrink me is Orin and he's like the god of alcohol. I'm good."

"Well, all right then." Gojyo smirked, leaning back in his chair. He was beginning to like this girl more and more.

"All right, five on five," The bandana man told them. "The first side with all sleepers loses. And…go!"

They quickly went through multiple bottles apiece as the others in the bar all watched in amusement. Only the bandana man was left awake on his side while Goku was the only out sleeping on their side. Gojyo looked like he was close to it though while Sanzo still only wore that damn glare on his face. Amira and Hakkai seemed normal though, aside from the constant giggles that the woman was giving with each drink.

"S-so, you're not all talk!" The man chuckled.

"Nah, we're just getting started, right Goku?" Gojyo turned to look at the sleeping teen.

"Wake the hell up, you damn monkey!" Sanzo slammed his hand on the back of the sleeping teen's head and into the table. He didn't move.

"Don't be so rough, Sanzo," Amira giggled with a dreamy glance at the ceiling. "Let him sleep."

"Looks like the brat's retired." The bandana man laughed.

"Look who's talking," Gojyo replied. "All your team is out cold."

"I hate to break it to you but I've never lost a drinking game in these parts."

"Until now." The woman giggled.

"Perhaps it's time for something stronger then!" Hakkai grinned.

"Come to think of it," Gojyo looked down the table at the man in green. "I've never seen Hakkai drunk."

"And you won't." Sanzo sighed.

"You know what," Amira said out of the blue towards the bandana man. "I bet it'd turn your balls the wrong way to be out-drunk by a woman, wouldn't it?"

"Ha! I'm not going to lose to you!"

"Oh really?" She laughed. "Can you prove that?"

The man thought for something to say but turned to the Priest instead; Amira snickered at him as her glass was refilled again.

"Was the matter, Priest? Your hand's shaking. Had enough? With that femmy face of yours, you'd be better off servin'."

"Heh…" Sanzo gave out with his held lowered and an evil grin. "Brainless fool. You have a lot of nerve to mock me."

"Uh…Sanzo?" Hakkai looked at the man beside him.

"MAKAI TEN—MMPH." Hakkai had rushed over and quickly slapped his hand over Sanzo's mouth before his attack could go off.

"Please don't use the holy magic on civilians." Hakkai grinned.

Amira gave another giggle. ~The man is more drunk that he looks~

"Then let's quit this dumbass game! We'll just pound you into the ground." The man cried.

Gojyo smirked and lifted his middle finger. "Heh! That's what I wanted to hear, asshole. Let's get it on!"

"Oh no, not again!" The owner cried.

"Now, now," Hakkai tried to calm them down but at that moment, a weird smelling fog began to drift around the room. Gojyo and Sanzo both began to pass out and Amira quickly tried to get out of the fog but her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell. She could have sworn that someone caught her before she hit the ground…

_~These thoughts of you are all I have to pull me through.  
This fight my heart is strong and true.  
There's nothing I won't do to show you.  
I would sacrifice my dying breath for you~_

"Hey, hey," Gojyo's voice brought Amira out of her dreams of chocolate and ice cream. Her head was pounding as she opened her eyes and she squinted up at the redheaded man.

"Please tell me that we all passed out in the bar and we're not in a bed together." She moaned.

Gojyo gave a smirk. "Well, if that's what you really have on your mind…"

A white, paper fan came out of Sanzo's sleeve and whacked the other man across the head.

Amira giggled and glanced outside. Her head titled to the side. "Why is Hakkai fighting the waitress?" She asked. They all shared looks before standing and hurrying to their companion.

"Hey!" Goku cried as they all froze outside. The waitress was holding a knife to her, about to kill herself and Hakkai seemed to be reliving a horrible memory as he stared down at his hands with a horrible look.

"Kougaiji," The woman was crying. "I'm so sorry." She went for the final move and Hakkai cried for her to stop when a gust of wind fluttered around all over the place. When Amira opened her eyes again she saw a Youkai, with long garnet hair and tan skin, holding the knife in his bleeding hand and Yaone in the other as they stood on the roof above them all.

"That has to be him," Amira said.

"Kougaiji." Sanzo narrowed his eyes.

"So this is the Sanzo Party," The Youkai said. "I thought that there was supposed to be more of you."

"There is," Amira smirked. "They're just a surprise for you."

He smirked back. "Still not impressed."

"Me neither," Gojyo scowled.

"I've come to retrieve my associate. That's all." The Youkai told them as he set Yaone down. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again. I suggest you try staying alive until then. If you can."

"Oh come on, you've already come this far." Goku grinned. "Why don't you play for a while?" His staff came forward and he jumped to attack. Amira grabbed her own weapons but something from the corner of her eye caught her and she turned towards the trees while the boys all played.

She saw it again. A form in white whipping through the trees, but she just couldn't make out what it was. An animal of some sort? A person? A demon? It was moving too fast for her to make out and she didn't have time to either.

"That'll do, pretty boy." Amira turned back at the sound of a gun cocking. Kougaiji froze the moment Sanzo's gun touched the back of his head.

"You climbed up here?" He asked.

"And tore my robes in the process, thank you. That was quite an introduction. I'm impressed."

"You can't kill me with that." The Youkai plainly told him.

Sanzo sighed and dropped his arm. "I figured as much but that's not what I'm here for. I've got some questions for you, Highness."

"I'm afraid that has to wait. If we fight here we'll involve innocents. I apologize for any lack of courtesy. But…as long as you stand in the way of our plans…you and your companions must be destroyed."

"I'm not very good with people," Sanzo replied. "I'd like to get this over with."

"Fair enough." Kougaiji and Yaone disappeared, leaving the Priest alone on the roof.

"Are you all right?" Hakkai asked, walking to the monkey still on the ground.

"He's powerful…" Goku grinned. "He's super powerful! Oh shit, this kicks ass!"

"He's smiling." Sanzo sighed as the other four watched the celebrating teen.

"Looks like Monkey-boy's happy to finally have met our little playmate." Gojyo grinned.

"Now we have a face to match the name." Hakkai stated.

"Yep," Gojyo nodded. "I can't wait to see that face again and wipe that smirk right off."

"Let's hope Priest-boy can get more info off of him next time." Amira covered a yawn as the Priest scowled at her.

_~No matter how dark the road  
You'll light my way.  
No matter how far my home.  
I'll find my way.~_

"It's cold tonight." Amira and Hakkai turned from their conversation to see that Sanzo had returned to their room.

"A little." Hakkai agreed as Amira sat on her bed. "It's already been three years since we met, hasn't it?"

"What, only three?" Sanzo asked, leaning against the window. "It feels like a lot longer. Too long if you ask me."

"Aha ha. If you say so." Amira decided that this was a talk that she shouldn't get involve in so she pulled out another one of her books but still listened while she pretended to read. "I'm starting to remember a lot of things. Not that I'd forgotten, really."

"Hakkai." Sanzo lowered his head. "If you want to complete your revenge or whatever for what happened back then…I won't keep you here. You should follow your own path." ~Or something~ he added to himself.

"I guess so, but…I'm here of my own volition. Besides…"

"Sanzo!" An enraged Goku in pajamas kicked open the door as an annoyed Gojyo followed him. "Grab your shit! We're changing rooms! Him!" He pointed a finger over his shoulder. "He drew pictures on my feet while I was sleeping!"

"I couldn't sleep with your snoring," Gojyo replied. "What else was I supposed to do? I was bored."

Amira tried her best to cover her laughs.

"Do not ever touch my feet! No, don't touch any part of me!"

"Touch you? Dude, I don't even want to be in the same room as you!" Gojyo told him.

"You're no dream date either, Violet."

"I could maybe put up with your snoring but your farting is just rude."

"That's a lie!"

"Shut up!" Sanzo growled. "That's enough. I'm not changing rooms with anyone so shut up. And if you don't shut up I'll shut you up!"

Goku and Gojyo grabbed each other in fear. "Oh no!"

Amira sighed and stood up, grabbing her things. "Not bad, Sanzo. You'd make one hell of a dad."

The Priest slapped a hand to his head. "I hope you're joking."

She giggled. "I wish I could say I was," she turned to Goku. "All right, I'll switch rooms with you, Gojyo. You can sleep in here and I'll sleep with Goku, all right?"

"Why can't you and Goku switch and you sleep with me?" The redhead asked with that look on his face.

"No!" All three other men shouted together. Gojyo gave them a surprised look as Amira giggled some more.

Traveling with these men was just getting better and better.


	7. Rancorous Exchange

"I hate it when it rains!" Amira sighed, staring out the window of the Inn they had come across that night.

The rain reminded of her the night her parents were killed. She noticed that Hakkai and Sanzo didn't like the rain too much either. Normally she would just curl up on her bed during rain but with the two men reacting like they had been in the car, she decided to take care of Goku and Gojyo instead. At first she had thought they were reacting to the Youkais they had found on the way here, covered with those strange talismans, but it had to be something else. Something else that didn't involve her and so she didn't open her mouth.

"Hey, check out the lightning!" Goku grinned at the window.

Amira shook her head with a smile as she placed a towel over his head and rubbed the water off of him. "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself. You don't wanna have to hear Sanzo complaining about that, do you?"

Sanzo glared at her and opened his mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door before the owner walked in.

"I've brought everyone some hot tea!" She grinned, glancing at all the clothes that were hanging around the room.

"Oh, Thank you," Hakkai gave a small smile as he took the tray from her, setting it on the table between him and Gojyo.

"It's too bad the rain caught you. And I'd guess that it'll be sticking around for a while."

"That bites," Gojyo frowned.

"Hey," Sanzo looked up at her. "Do you know anything about the Youkai corpses nearby?"

The woman thought for a moment. "Oh, that must be Rikudo again."

"Rikudo?" Hakkai pondered.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"You guys must be from the East," She smiled. "We don't know much about him but he's considered a savior around here. People say he's a monk who wanders the countryside slaying demons. Few have ever actually seen them. But those who have say he's a great man with charms all over his body and that the spells he casts can destroy any Youkai."

"Charms, huh? That does sound familiar." Amira told the three men next to her as the woman said something about cookies.

"Yes," Hakkai nodded.

Sanzo's eyes were clouded over as he was in deep thought. Amira wondered what it was but Gojyo's voice as he flirted with the woman made her turn her head and frown instead. ~Every girl we come across,~ She shook her head.

"Where's your room?" Gojyo asked her.

"I don't think I should tell you." She replied, her cheeks turning red.

"That doesn't matter. Ever done it in the rain?"

Amira rolled her eyes and then watched with a smile as Sanzo jumped on the redhead with his paper fan. Sometimes, Gojyo was just so strange. ~But…~ Amira couldn't help herself as she turned to stare out the window as the rain dripped down the glass. ~Sometimes he does make me wonder…Wait a second~ She pulled back from the window. ~What the hell am I thinking?~

"Gojyo!" Sanzo growled. "Can't I leave you alone for one minute without you chasing after some tart?"

"Don't take out your sexual frustrations on me, Cleric!" Gojyo growled back.

"Remember the mess you got us into after your last escapade?" The Priest demanded.

"What kind of a faggot fights with a fan anyway?"

"The kind that can kick your ass!"

Amira giggled as the two of them continued to argue and Hakkai thanked the woman for allowing them to stay there. The poor lady was freaking out and was out of there in moments.  
Amira was still awake hours later, trying to ignore the sound of the rain on the roof above her. She had been given a room to herself but her memories kept her up. She tried to read some more, but that didn't seem to want to help either.

She finally gave up on sleeping and decided to go and take a walk in the rain. It might cool her off a bit. She didn't want to wake up anyone in the rooms around her and so she was silent in making her way down the stairs and stairs until something caught her attention. The moment the scream sounded, Amira ran down the rest of the hall and towards the kitchen, losing all thoughts of her plans for the rain. There was a demon crashing through the room, eating and Amira placed herself in front of the crying woman as the four men decided to join her.

"Why you bastard," Goku growled. "How could you? YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES!" The monkey dove at him, placing a foot in the creature's face.

"You know, I've never seen you this active in the morning." Gojyo smirked.

"I have my days," Goku grinned. "Kicking demon ass is better than coffee for me."

Just then, they all watched as talismans were thrown onto the body as a hushed voice began to mumble something. The Youkai's body melted away.

"That is so disgusting, man." Gojyo decided to say.

"I'm with you on that one." Amira had a foul look of her own as they gazed at the talking bald man with the straw hat on. He was saying something about 'riding the world of Youkais' but she didn't pay attention. His tan robes were covered in the talismans as well and a pair of long, red beads hung around his neck as he held a staff against his shoulder.  
(Has anyone else noticed that his staff resembles Miroku's from Inuyasha? Or am I just seeing things? Lol)

"How can we ever thank you, Master Rikudo?" The woman asked as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Slaying Youkai is my only reward," The creepy man answered her.

"This guy is Rikudo?" Gojyo asked.

"There's something wrong here," Amira took a cautious step back as Hakkai tilted his head to listen to her. "This guy…there's something wrong with him."

"Yes," Hakkai nodded. "I can feel it too."

"Well, whoever he is," Gojyo smirked. "He sure took care of that problem for us."

"Yeah," Goku turned while giving a yawn. "Back to bed."

"Wait," Rikudo faced the five of them. "Not all of you are human."

Amira froze for a moment before turning around with a smile on her face. "Now, why on earth would you say that?"

"Yes, that's rather rude to be pointing fingers."

Rikudo glared at them. "I can smell you. I can smell your stench from here."

"Look, you're no bed of roses either, pal." Goku replied with a frown.

"You," Rikudo hunched over, getting ready for an attack. "I made a vow to destroy all Youkai kind!"

"Well, I don't think that's very nice," The Monkey replied. "You could at least get to know us."

Amira gave a small grin before she grabbed the said-monkey and moved him out of the way. The bald-guy was fast though and he moved to bring the staff down upon the two of them but Sanzo's arm brought it to a halt.

"Shuei," The blond frowned. "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"It can't be," Rikudo replied after a moment of silence.

"It's not worth it," Sanzo told the man. "Killing these guys will only reduce the idiot population."

"Wait, you know this guy?" Amira asked the man beside her.

Rikudo's laughter cut off any reply. "Funny. I had heard a rumor about a renegade Sanzo Priest heading west. I never thought that I'd find him and his band of Youkai misfits in a place like this." He lifted his head. "So Kouryuu-or should I say Genjyo Sanzo now?-Surely you haven't forgotten that bile like them killed your master! Are enemies now friends?"

"Well Shuei," Sanzo replied. "People change. Clearly you follow your own predictions. Look at you," the Priest shook his head. "Sakura would be ashamed of how her 'Uncle' turned out."

Rikudo threw his head back in a large laugh. "I haven't heard of Koumyou's little sister in years. Tell me, did you ever find her again? Ever go looking for her?" As Sanzo stayed silent the bald man gave an even worse laugh. "I wonder what she would do if she ever ran into you again, Kouryuu. I hear she was made into one of the Amejisuto Priestess' because of her brother. I had always wondered just how she would react to the man that had gotten her brother killed!" At those words, Amira could tell that hit Sanzo somewhere before he shoved it all away. Rikudo took a breath before lowering his voice again. "And no, I haven't changed. Shuei is dead. He died ten years ago. The day you left the temple!"

Amira glared at the man as he had his little flashback about what happened at the Temple Sanzo grew-up in. She didn't care. She was beginning to tire of the Youkais all being seen as evil. Not all of them were bad; they sure as hell weren't. And the whole thing with them going crazy wasn't their fault.

And as for this Priestess that they were talking about, Amira felt herself frowning even more. There was only one person named Sakura that she knew as an Amejisuto and Aurora hated that name. This wasn't just a mere coincidence. Was this Sanzo really someone that Aurora knew from her past? If it was...could this cause MORE drama than there already was?

"Why can't everyone just live in harmony?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because it would be too easy then." Hakkai answered her, folding his arms at something about the spell of Araya being used.

"He's completely snapped," Gojyo frowned. "And you call us demons."

"Wretched, disgusting Youkai!" Rikudo growled. "Join the dead and feed my curse!"

"Everybody outside now!" Hakkai told them.

"But it's still raining." Goku whined.

"Just go!" Gojyo pushed him out the door.

The cold water made Amira shiver as she and the three men with her stood in the rain before the crazy man. She took notice of Sanzo just standing under the overhanging but she kept her mouth shut and eyes on the other priest as he ran at Hakkai. The man in green tried to block him with his chi but her wrist was grabbed and held into the air. His skin began to waft smoke under the priest's touch.

"I wouldn't try that," Rikudo still held that crazy grin on his face. "I can dissolve you by the mere touch of my hand."

"Let go of him, prune face!" Goku yelled, jumping at him with his staff and knocking him away. When Goku landed again he took notice of where Sanzo was as well.

"Sanzo, you cheater!" The monkey growled.

"What's wrong, Genjyo Sanzo?" Rikudo continued. "Can't bring yourself to help Youkai?"

"Think what you want," Sanzo replied. "Those goons can live without me."

"Wooow," Gojyo sounded very sarcastic. "Prick's got faith in us."

"If we DO die," Hakkai scratched the back of his head. "He probably won't give last rites."

"We'll see about that!" Rikudo growled, running towards them again.

Amira moved towards them, stretching her chain out in her hands and catching the man's staff in it. "All right, I've had enough of this!" She growled. "I am so freaking tired of being attacked everywhere we freakin' go. First Youkai and now idiots like you! So far I've been alright with letting the boys do it, but this is just taking too damn long! I want to get to sleep dammit and so, I'm going to take care of this here and now!"

"Amira, what are you talking about?" Goku asked her, tilting his head to the side.

Rikudo threw his head back in a laugh. "None of the other females posed a challenge to me," He told her. "What makes you think that a Youkai like you can?"

Thunder sounded all around as the four men traveling with Amira all pulled surprised looks. "Amira…what is he talking about?" Goku asked. The other three seemed to get it, though.

~I knew it,~ Sanzo told himself, his face returning to his blank stare.

"Oh, did they not know your little secret?" Rikudo laughed.

Amira shrugged. "Eh, I didn't feel like keeping it a secret anymore anyways. It was getting to be too much of a pain in the ass," She glanced over her shoulder at the others. "Sorry guys."

"So, you're one as well, are you?" Hakkai still looked surprised but he was wearing a smile as Gojyo lit a cigarette with his own smirk before saying- "Well, that explains a lot."

"Sort of," Amira lifted her foot and kicked the priest in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet.

Rikudo began to laugh as he stood again. "So, I get two wholes and two halves to kill tonight, eh?"

"Half?" Sanzo looked at the woman. "You're a half-breed?"

Amira tried to ignore the looks she all got, feeling uncomfortable under them now. "Y-yeah…unfortunately. Look, can we not talk about this right now?" she turned back to the enemy. "All right dumbass; you and me. Let's go. I'll pay you back for all this crap you've done!"

"Wait, you can't kill him!" Goku jumped forward, grabbing her sais.

"What do you mean I can't kill him?" She growled. "He's trying to kill us!"

"You just can't! That's Sanzo's-"

"Stop trying to save him," Sanzo's voice cut off their argument. "There's only one way…to free him from the curse."

"No!" Goku was now standing in front of Sanzo. "Maybe he's nuts now, but that guy was your friend, right?"

"Goku," Sanzo started to growl.

"You just can't, Sanzo!"

"You make me sick!" Rikudo's voice brought everyone back to him as he loomed of Sanzo and Goku, preparing to shove his staff through the small monkey. As Amira watched everything go slow, her hands flew up over her mouth. Sanzo had knocked Goku away and spread is arms out, taking to blow himself. Amira moved forward and grabbed Sanzo as he fell, ignoring all the blood that splattered over her.

"Sanzo!" all four voices echoed around the area as the priest struggled to move.

"Stop," Amira told them man. "Don't move! Just stay still!" She told him as the others told him to 'stay with us'.

"You're not meant to die like this," Gojyo told him. "Just hold on, man!"

"What were you thinking?" Amira whispered to him as she grabbed the staff, getting ready to pull it out of his stomach so Hakkai could start healing him.

~That's~ Sanzo was losing his grip. ~What I'd like to know~


	8. Goodnight

Sanzo's blood was all over Amira as she held her hands over his wound as the rain began to stop. Goku was screaming his name in her ear and it was starting to annoy her as Hakkai came over and tried to heal it as best as he could without using all of his strength. After all, they still had Rikkudo to worry about.

At that moment the guy they were fighting decided to let out his own scream before it turned into a laugh. "Serves you right. That's what you get for betraying your own kind to take the side of Youkais you weak pathetic priest."

"Shut your damn mouth," Amira stood as Gojyo and Hakkai carried Sanzo out of the rain. "Or come here so I can shut it for you!"

Goku fell to his knees beside her and she looked down at him. "What's wrong Goku?" She asked as he began to make noises.

Goku hunched over, groaning some more. Amira placed a hand on his back as Hakkai said something. She froze though the moment she touched him. A man stood there before her now. He was dressed in lavender with long blond hair, like the sun. It looked like Sanzo, felt like Sanzo, but how could that be? Who was he?

She pulled her hand back in time to see Goku's crown light up and break as his scream turned into a roar. Amira jumped back, watching as his body changed. His ears grew, his hair turned longer. Claws and fangs burst through and he looked more fierce that ever.

"Is that…" Gojyo looked so surprised.

"It's his natural form after he is released from the 'Power Oppression' Seal." Hakkai told them. "The hypothetical life form which was born in the enormous rock due to the concentration of the earth's aura; Son Goku."

"Ha ha! So this is your true form!" Rikkudo laughed. "It appears that YOU are the true monster!" the man then let out a scream again as Goku smashed his face in the ground.

"Holy shit!" Amira cried in surprise. "And I thought he was fast before!" the three of them watched Goku and Rikkudo fight in silence. What could they really say? Soon Goku was just beating the living hell out of the priest. Amira's stomach was tied in knots as she turned away from it.

"Sanzo told me that Goku could get pretty insane," Gojyo whispered to himself. "But I had no idea…"

"You can be impressed later," Hakkai told the redhead in front of him. He had decided to return to healing their friend fully. "We still have a chance to save Sanzo. I think the spear missed his vital organs. We need to get him back inside. I'll take care of Sanzo. The two of you have to put a stop to Goku, all right?"

The said monkey-man gave another roar.

"Thanks for giving us the easy job." Gojyo growled.

"Well, genius, if Sanzo were conscious I would ask him." Hakkai retorted.

"Stop being smartasses," Amira told them both. "And just do the damn jobs!"

Goku made Rikkudo scream again after he took a large chunk out of his arm. Then the read beads around his neck began to glow, making Goku scream before the man disappeared.

"What a chicken," Amira sighed, shaking her head. "If you start a fight, finish it you prick!"

"He'll be back," Hakkai told her. "But now, we have him to worry about."

Gojyo walked right up to Goku. "Hey, are you all right"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Amira called to him.

He turned to look at her. "Why not? I'll be-" He barely moved in time to dodge Goku's fist.

"At this state," Hakkai began. "He'll strike out at anything that moves."

"Great, now he tells me." Gojyo growled as Goku roared in his face. "Chew on this, you freak!" He went to punch him in the face but Goku grabbed his arm with his teeth. "It's just a figure of speech!" Gojyo told him as he began to punch him. "Let go of my arm!" But with the hits Goku bit harder.

"Dammit!" Amira ran forward and dug her fingers into Goku's mouth, ripping them off of Gojyo's arm as best as she could. His jaws were extremely strong and the moment that Gojyo's arm was free she immediately pulled her hands back, just to have a blow land in her face and stomach.

"Oh, look at all the birdies," She grinned as she stared up at the sky. Goku jumped on her to hit her again but Gojyo grabbed him from behind and tossed him off as she pushed herself to her feet. "Damn, why the hell does he have to be so strong?" She demanded, jumping behind Goku and pinning his arms to his side.

"All just to make us miserable." Gojyo replied, doing the same to the front, being sure not to let any part of himself within biting distance of his mouth.

"Hold him still!" a feminine voice called to them. Both of them turned to see a bright light emitting from the sky and watched as another golden crown was placed upon Goku's head. He instantly returned to normal and passed out in Gojyo's arms as Amira let him go.

"He's asleep." Gojyo told Hakkai and he carried him back over to him.

"What happened?" The man in green asked.

"You guys are pathetic." The feminine voice sounded again and they turned to see a woman with long black hair and a white gown standing behind them and another man behind her. "At least Sakura's little squad didn't have a problem like this."

"Who the hell are you?" Amira asked, hands on her hips.

_~There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
And my fantasy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky~_

Everyone had been moved inside and the woman decided to continue ragging on them.

"You journey has hardly begun and your little gang is already in utter chaos. At least the others in your little group are faring better."

Gojyo really didn't like that. "Hey, where do you get off, lady?"

The man behind the woman pointed a finger at the redhead. "You! Show some respect! You're speaking to the embodiment of benevolence!" The woman took a pose as the man continued to speak. "Her highness, the merciful goddess. One of only five who rule the heavens!"

The three of them looked surprised. "She's the merciful goddess?" Gojyo asked.

"Oh, so you're the hermaphrodite that Auroura's always making fun of, eh?" Amira gave a smile with her laugh.

"You must be the one responsible for placing on Goku's Power limiter." Hakkai spoke, ignoring the horrified look on Gojyo's face.

"Yes," She nodded. "That would be me. And that little runt doesn't require no regular coronet, either I might add. Only the gods have the ability to forge a limiter out of materials capable of restraining Goku's powers. Take my advice and keep close eye on this one." She then turned to Sanzo. "Now him, he's still a problem, I'm afraid. He's taken quite a thrashing."

"He's lost quite a bit of blood," Hakkai sighed as Amira took Goku from Gojyo and set him down at the table. "There's nothing more that…I can do for him."

"I got it," The goddess told them. "Nothing is impossible for me."

~Narcissist, much?~ Amira asked herself.

"Okay, are all goddess' always this sure of themselves?" Hakkai asked the new man.

"Oh boy, just try working for one." He replied.

"I'd rather not," Amira replied.

"Okay, you!" The goddess pointed at Gojyo. "The hot-tempered one! Let me use you!"

"Look here honey!" Gojyo growled at her. "I don't care if you are a goddess! I don't remember making any type of vows that say I have to-" The goddess took that moment to crash her lips to his and suck some blood out of him. Amira frowned, watching Gojyo look surprised before the goddess pulled away from him.

"Hmm, that will do." She licked her lips. "Though I have tasted better."

"Oh, ouch." Amira winced.

"What's the big idea?" Gojyo went to take a step forward but ended up crashing on the ground.

"If you move too much, you're going to have an anemia. I just took a large amount of blood from your body." The woman told them.

"Don't you need my permission to do that?" Gojyo asked her.

As the goddess did her thing to save Sanzo, Amira gave Gojyo a horrid grin. "Hey, Gojyo, how was your first kiss with something with a penis?" Gojyo's mouth dropped in horror as he remembered that the goddess was a hermaphrodite before he began to crawl to the sink to scrub his mouth out with…whatever he could find. Amira giggled at him before turning to see Sanzo backhanding the goddess away from him. "Ha! Score one for the unconscious Priest!"

"Yes," The goddess backed away from him. "An unconscious reaction but such strong reflexes. I can see he's already getting his strength back."

"Thank you so much," Hakkai told her as she opened the door to leave.

"If you want to thank me, give me your body in return. That's all the payment I need. This wasn't about charity. The fact is you're on a very important mission right now. And honestly, it wouldn't be any fun if you died today." She and the man left the building. "Tata for now." They watched as they disappeared in a bright light.

The three left standing were all silent for a moment before Amira grinned, turning to Goku. "Now, for a little payback for hitting me!"

_~It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law~_

Sanzo had already left. Amira had seen him leaving through his window from her own but didn't feel like doing anything. She was trying to stay away from the men at the moment due to not having to answer the questions she knew they all wanted but they just weren't leaving her alone at the moment. She would ignore their knocks on her door or jump in the bathroom when they walked in to avoid them but she was getting hungry now. She needed something to eat. That and they were going to leave again soon. As she walked down the stairs towards the dining hall she could hear the other three. She gave a sigh and moved into the room, dropping her things by theirs before sitting beside Hakkai.

Nothing happened. The three of them greeted her and treated her just the same that they always would. Gojyo flirted with her, Goku hit him, and Hakkai tried to break them out of it. Amira thought she was going to cry but quickly pushed it away. These guys were Youkais, and Gojyo was a half-breed himself. The three of them wouldn't care at all. She was too stupid to think that they would do anything else. She found herself liking these guys even more now. Almost a lot more than she liked the other group that she was with. Now if Auroura would jump into this little group, everything would just be perfect.  
Perfect.

"Amira," Goku brought the woman out of her thoughts. "Why are you crying? Are you all right?"

Amira looked at him funnily before wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about…about the others."

"You mean the one's we're trying to catch up to?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes."

"Aww, don't worry. We'll catch up to them soon." Gojyo told her. "They're not going to get too far ahead. Eventually something will happen and they'll have to stop for a day or two and we'll find them."

"Yeah," She nodded, wiping her eyes again. "Sorry about that."

"You're one of us now," Goku told her. "In more ways than one. You need something, just let us know!"

Amira nodded again before grabbing the three men in a hug. "I'm…I'm sorry that I didn't tell the three of you earlier. I-"

"You don't have to explain anything to us, Amira," Hakkai told her, placing a soft hand on her back. "We understand."

"Especially me," Gojyo smiled at her. "So, stop crying and eat, all right?"

She grinned and wiped her eyes again before she began to eat again.

No, scratch that. It was perfect without Auroura already.

_~Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight~_

Sanzo lifted his head, gazing at the Jeep of four in front of him. Everyone was smiling as Amira stood from the front seat and moved back behind Gojyo and Goku like she normally was.

"Anybody looking for a ride?" Gojyo asked him.

"We're heading West, if that's all right." Amira leaned back, folding her arms behind her head.

"It'll only cost you ten-thousand yen!" Goku decided to say.

"To the West?" Sanzo asked. "Perfect." He tossed his gun to Goku before hopping into his seat. "I'm gonna sleep. Anyone wakes me up and I'll cut their nuts off."

Hakkai gave a timid laugh. "Go to sleep."

"I don't know, maybe you could have done that yesterday with the hermaphrodite that Gojyo kissed. It would have made mister redhead here feel better." Sanzo began to laugh as Gojyo cursed at the woman beside him.

_~And so our two, separate bands of misfits continue their journey to the West. These guys would rather bite their own tongues of then forced to dance to someone else's tune. Some people don't change in five hundred years, no matter how many times they die, no matter how many times they're reborn._


	9. Lethal Trap

"Gojyo!"

The redhead glanced up from his fight with his brother to see Amira flying at him. He instantly shoved Dokugakuji away before jumping backwards and catching the woman. He instantly took notice of the wounds on her and carefully set her down. "Are you all right?" He demanded.

"Yeah," Amira nodded, wiping the blood from her face. "This bitch is strong." She smirked and Corell landed beside Dokugakuji. "I'm impressed."

"Corell," Doku seemed very surprised. "What happened? You normally don't like wounding the enemy."

Corell glared at the man beside her before turning back to the other woman as she gave a laugh. "Oh, it was nothing really. I just ended up breaking one of her bracelets. She grew really pissed off at that."

"Oh," Doku gave a small laugh. "Now I understand. Those bracelets were from Lord Kougaiji."

"If that pissed her off like that, I can't wait to see what Auroura's going to do to you! That woman can piss anyone and everyone off."

"Auroura?" Corell sounded surprised as she turned her head, looking at Kougaiji for a second before returning back to the other three before her. "As in the Amejisuto Priestess?"

Amira lowered her weapons. "How do you know her?"

"Amejisuto Priestess?" Gojyo looked at the woman beside him. "What is that?"

"It's sort of like the Sanzo Priests, just the female version. There are many things different between the two sets of them, but that's something I can go more detail into later. What I want to know," She turned back to Corell. "Is how you know Auroura!"

Corell smiled. "She is the leader of the other group trying to stop us, is she not? Did you really think that we'd only attack you five?"

Amira gave a laugh. "Well, at least I know they're still okay. You idiots are nowhere near being able to hurt the four of them if you can't take on the five of us."

"You keep talking about your friends but we haven't caught up to them yet. I'm starting to get anxious."

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Amira assured the man beside him.  
(And they will be soon, I promise!)

"Oh yeah, Amira, this is my brother; Jien, er-Dokugakuji now, I guess." Gojyo told her.

"You're Jien, are you?" Amira asked him. "You wouldn't happen to be the Jien that were acquainted with a woman named Arryn and her brother Orin Grouse, are you?"  
Before the man could reply though-

"No matter who I'm fighting, this was for my mother!" Kougaiji's voice yelled and it brought everyone's attention to his and Goku's fight as his blow landed on the monkey-boy, making him fly backwards.

"Goku!" Hakkai sounded worried.

"That's one down." Yaone smiled.

"Holy Shit," Gojyo said as Amira sighed and Doku gave a laugh as Corell stayed silent. They didn't have to worry though. Goku soon got back up, smiling as he always did in a fight.

"So you can still land a punch!" He smirked. "Can you still take one?"

Amira shook her head and turned back to Corell but her eyes caught sight of Sanzo and Lirin. The two of them were squatting on the ground, eating meat buns as they watched the others.

"That wasn't half bad!" Lirin smiled.

"Here, take another one," Sanzo held another one out. "I've got plenty."

"Thanks!" The child grinned.

Amira slapped a hand on her face. "He really does know how to take care of animals, doesn't he?"

"Come," Corell brought Amira's attention back to her. "Let's continue shall we?"

"Not a problem." She smiled, gripping her Sais.

Corell didn't seem bothered by Goku landing another hit to Kougaiji's face as she and Amira continued on their own little battle. They ignored everyone and everything until that Shikigami decided to come back.

"What the hell?" Amira demanded as Goku and Kougaiji got hit and flew back. The Shikigami went to attack them again and Gojyo moved forward, blocking them immediately.

"Gojyo." Goku sighed.

"Move it, kid." The redhead told him. "I can't hold this for too much longer." His brother decided to move in and cut the arm in half. "Thanks. I guess I owe you one." He rubbed his wrist.

"Forget it," His brother replied. "So, is this a truce?"

"You mean this thing isn't yours?" Amira asked Corell.

The woman shook her head. "No, it's not. Someone else has decided to join our little game."

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Lirin demanded from Sanzo's shoulders. "I kicked this guy's ass with no problem."

"Listen." Amira could hear the anger in Sanzo's voice.

"Okay?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, sitting." She replied like he was an idiot.

"Get off." He told her.

"Weenie."

"Oh boy are you gonna get it." Sanzo growled.

"Son of a-" Gojyo sat up, holding his head as his and his brother's attack didn't work too well on the enemy. "Well, that didn't work."

"Cutting off a few legs is useless. We destroy it all at once or not at all." Sanzo commented.

"Leave it to me," Kougaiji told him.

"You can't fight that thing alone." The Priest replied.

"Just watch and learn!"

Yaone let out a scream at that moment as she ran from the shikigami's arm and Amira moved fast. She tossed one of her Sais out, pleased that it wrapped around the creature, and gave it a yank as hard as she could. The arm was immediately pulled away from the other woman and hit one of the buildings instead.

"Your strength is great," Corell commented, closing her eyes. "Not very many humans have it. Either you're one of the few or you're one of us, but I don't see a power limiter on you anywhere."

"Please," Amira smirked. "I don't need a power limiter."

"Ah, so you're a half-breed?" She asked, staring at her.

"What of it?" Amira demanded, scowling at her.

"Nothing," Corell smirked. "Why do you hide it?" She asked. "Why should you care what the others think about you?" Amira looked surprised for a moment before her hands traveled to the scar on her neck. It looked like a line but beneath her shirt it was much more than that. "I see," Corell shook her head. "Just because of what happened in your past doesn't mean that you should fear what you are. Look at your companion. He doesn't hide it. Neither should you."

"Why do you care?" Amira growled.

Corell turned away from her. "I don't."

Amira growled. ~Bitch~ She thought to herself. ~She's just like Auroura!~

"Goku," Kougaiji turned to the boy beside him. "Can you keep that thing from moving?"

"Huh?"

"I can do a summoning with time. I don't know how else to kill it. I only need a few seconds. Keep it still and it'll be dead in a hit. Got that? Just don't get in the way."

"Sure." Goku smiled. "Just don't miss, 'kay?"

"Shaddup and go!" He growled.

"Pardon me but," Sanzo began. "Don't these guys know that they're supposed to be our enemies?"

"So what do you call that think on your shoulders, huh?" Gojyo replied.

"Shut up and die." The Priest told him.

"Hey, I wanna help too." Lirin whined.

"You can start by getting off of me." Sanzo growled.

"Actually this one looks different." Amira announced as she and Corell moved towards them to watch.

"So what?" Lirin told her.

"Will you get off?" Sanzo demanded. He was really starting to get angry now.

"Lirin," Corell's voice called to the young girl. "Get off of him now."

"Okay!" Lirin grinned, jumping off of Sanzo before running over the other woman.

"It's time to give your brother a shot at it," Gojyo told the young girl and she sighed, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Fine."

Amira watched as Kougaiji mumbled under his breath. A dark, red fire was beginning to swirl around him as he continued. She had to admit she was impressed. The power from the Youkai's magic was strong.

"Well, well, how are we all enjoying my little celebration?" Everyone but Goku and Kougaiji turned at the voice. Amira raised her eyebrows at the man standing on top of the building behind them. It was that Fortune Teller from before but this time he was a Youkai. He must have been wearing a power limiter and something told Amira that he was the one responsible for the Shikigami. "Oh my, your friend is certainly quite energetic," Shin Yisou commented of Goku. "Cho Gonou."

"Cho Gonou?" Amira looked at Gojyo and Sanzo as Hakkai pulled a horrified face. "Who the hell is that?"

"That was Hakkai's name four years ago before…" Gojyo shook his head. "We'll tell you later." She nodded, agreeing that now was not the time to invade a subject like this.

"Enjoy it while you can," Yisou continued. "Bumbling travelers. For you are all fated to die. Say, Cho Gonou, it seems that the more we have the more precious things we have to lose."

"Stop talking and come down here you idiot! If you wanna try and kill us, do it yourself instead of playing with dolls!" Amira growled at him. All the man did was laugh at her as a reply before he disappeared. 

"Great, another chicken to run. I hate these guys."

Their attention all returned to the battle as Kougaiji's attack hit the Shikigami. Gojyo instantly placed himself in front of Amira, making sure she wouldn't get hit by anything that went flying towards them as Corell did the same to Lirin.

When the attack faded away the entire city was destroyed now and dust was floating everywhere. Amira swallowed, gratefully that none of them had been hit by that attack and she turned her head, instantly finding Kougaiji and his companions all standing before the five of them.

"Is he dead?" Goku asked, coughing.

"Looks like it," Gojyo replied.

"So now what?" Amira asked them.

"That's it for the day." Kougaiji told her. "There was too much interference. But I am sorry," Amira looked at him in confusion. "I started to doubt the path that I had chosen. It's rude to challenge someone when you're not sure what you believe. But that's over. My goal is too important to be measured in terms of good and evil. Next time I'll risk everything and you'll be on the floor." He smirked at Goku. "I'll win for myself."

"Hey…you said you'd pay me back double. You still owe me!" Goku grinned.

"Put it on my tab," He told him. "You know I'm good for it."

"Sanzo, I have to go now," Lirin grinned. "But we'll play together real soon again, okay?"

"Why don't you go play with someone your own age?" The Priest replied.

"I wanna present next time." Gojyo told his brother.

"So long as you buy me a drink." Doku smiled.

"Next time I'll be sure to break all your jewelry," Amira grinned. "And see how bad you are then."

"Go ahead a try," Corell gave her own, first smirk of the day. "I'll be waiting to see if you can."

"Do see to those wounds," Hakkai grinned.

"I will," Yaone smiled. "And all of you take care."

"Did you hear that?" Goku gave a laugh. "She said ta take care."

"Kougaiji and his little pack are totally not what I had been expecting." Amira commented after they had disappeared.

"What a group to have as enemies." Gojyo sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"I'd say they're only someone else's pawns." Sanzo said. "As far as I'm concerned our enemy is someone else. I have a feeling that they're only working for the fools trying to resurrect Gyumaoh and bring chaos to the world. That is our true enemy."

"At any rate, I say we leave this town. "Amira sighed.

"What's left of it, anyway." Gojyo agreed.

The four of them began to walk away, not noticing Hakkai wasn't following them until he began to groan.

"What's wrong, Hakkai?" Amira demanded as they all turned back to him.

"It's nothing." He stuttered. He had fallen to his knees and sweat was beginning to fall down his face as he breathed hard before he suddenly just passed out.

_Guys, at the end of some of the Manga you can find funny little moments that happens between the group. We just finished the third Manga with this episode and the little slide here is a moment that one of my characters are in it, so I decided to put it in for you guys because it was cute! If I run into any more, I'll give it to you guys! :)_

Kouryuu had been sweeping some leaves off of the grounds when he had heard laughter to his left. He turned his head to see his Master, Koumyou Sanzo, and his younger sister, Sakura, standing there as the elder man smoked his pipe. Sakura was supposed to be helping him sweep the leaves but it seemed that she had gotten sidetracked. They had been talking about something as the young boy walked over to them.

Sakura was about the age of 9 with short, light brown hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in a set of robes like Kouryuu was wearing with a pair of shorts under them since she liked to climb trees.  
Her brother, Koumyou, was in his forties with matching hair, just long, pulled into a braid that fell down his back with long bangs. He was in the white Sanzo robes with gloves and a scripture around his shoulders.

"Maybe you should smoke where people can't see you," Kouryuu told him.

Koumyou smiled. "But the fall sky is so pretty."

"It is," the young girl agreed with her brother. She was only a few years older than Kouryuu so the two of them were close. That and both them were teased by the others in the temple; Kouryuu for how he was found and Sakura for being the only female there.

"That's not what I meant." The boy sighed.

"I promise not to let Koumi burn anything." Sakura referred to her brother by his nickname she had given him.

"Bah, I don't care if you burn everything." Kouryuu replied. "It'll save me the trouble of sweeping," He glanced at Sakura. "Which you were supposed to be helping me with."

"Don't be such a pain, Kouryuu." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, I'm not doing anything for those losers in the temple. Koumi didn't tell me to do it so I'm not going to!" Her brother gave her a look and she gave a small giggle.

"'Kouryuu the river rat', isn't it?" Koumyou referred to the nickname that the boy had been given. He lowered his head. "What an unromantic name. I won't try to tell you to make friends with those 'Priests'."

"I'm not worried about that," Kouryuu replied. "I'm used to it. And my name…I don't really hate it."

"That's because there's nothing wrong with your name. the others are just jerks because you're better than them."

The young boy gave her a smile and Koumyou smiled himself at his sister. She was such a sweetheart when it came to Kouryuu; she hated everyone else outside of him, Koumyou, and Shuei.

"I wonder about you, Master," Kouryuu continued. "Buddhism emphasizes mercy and non-killing. You picked up a parentless child like me…and keep me by your side. Your sister I can understand, but me?"

Koumyou looked at him in silence for a moment before looking away with a smile, his long brown hair shifting with the wind. "Well…I heard your voice."

"Huh?"

"You called to me. I guess it was my mission. You were persistent, you know. I was rather annoyed," He looked at the boy again. "So I simply took you with me. That and my sister needed someone her age."

"Hey!" Sakura blushed. "Don't blame it on me, Koumi!"

"I don't understand a thing you just said." Kouryuu sighed.

Koumyou smiled and moved from the tree. "Maybe you'll hear it someday, too. A voice, I mean."

"If someone did that to me," Kouryuu began. "I'd find him no matter what. And then I'd tell him to shut it and pop him in the head."

"Liar," The young girl grinned. "When you hear him you'll take him in just like Koumi did! And when you do, I'll be there to remind you of this moment and laugh at you!"

Koumyou smiled at the two children as he continued to smoke his pipe. The two of them were so special to him, and he didn't plan on letting either of them leave him anytime soon.


	10. Fake the Face

"Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku whined.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Amira told herself in a sing-song voice as she tried to continue reading.

"Day in and day out," Gojyo decided to say as Sanzo cupped a hand over his face. "It's always the same thing. 'I'm hungry, I'm hungry'. Can't you say anything else you untrained monkey?"

Goku jumped to his feet, glaring at the redheaded man as he leaned over Amira. "Hey, you lay off, long hair! At least I don't have a grotto for brains you sissy water sprite!"

Gojyo held Goku back with a hand as he tried to punch him. "Grotto, huh? That's a pretty big word for a monkey. Has Amira been teaching you how to read? I bet you don't even know what it means."

"I do too know what it means!"

"Oh really? Then let's hear it? Well, come on." Goku pulled a face. "I'm listening!"

"Sanzo," Goku looked to the man in front of him for help.

"Please, just kill me." Sanzo groaned, turning away from them now that he had been caught.

"What? What are you doing?" Gojyo leaned forward, glaring at the Priest. "Are you saying something behind my back?"

"I'm staying out of this." Sanzo told them.

"But Sanzo, you said that Gojyo had a brain like a grotto." Goku threw the blond under the bus with that one.

"And you call yourself a monk." Gojyo scoffed.

"I meant it in the nicest possible way." Sanzo replied.  
(I love this Priest! He's perfect in every way!)

"Hey, we're coming up on a village so could you all be on your best behavior?" Hakkai asked them with a smile but he was ignored.

"And so when you called him a-?" Amira closed her book as the final words escaped Goku's mouth, pissing Gojyo off.

"That does it," The man jumped up. "Now I'm angry!" The three of them began to beat on each other.

"Hakkai," Amira finally sighed, not being able to take it anymore. She stood up and grabbed Goku by the ear, put a foot on Sanzo's chest and her other hand on Gojyo's head, pushing them all apart. Goku almost went flying out the car. "Keep your pets under control so I don't have to deal with them." All three of the men looked at her in anger, especially Sanzo, as Hakkai laughed. They looked like they were about to reply when the driver cut them off in the right moment.

"We're here!"

The city was energetic and full of talk and laughter as children ran around together and shopping was done. Goku did what he did best and talked about food as they walked through the streets, looking for a place to eat and stay for the night.

"We should be able to find a place to sleep here with no problems." Hakkai grinned.

"And then it's all about just finding someone to sleep with." Gojyo was smirking himself. For some reason hearing those words come out of Gojyo's mouth really pissed Amira off. She just didn't really know why and so she moved away from the redhead and stood beside the Priest and Hakkai instead.

Sanzo seemed to notice the sudden change in the woman beside him and he glanced at her, ready to say something when he ran into something and had to stop at the cry of a child. He had bumped into a young boy that was rubbing his bottom.

"I'm sorry," He cried. "We were just playing tag and I-"

"Don't apologize," Amira grinned, kneeling down before the child and rubbing her head. "You're not hurt, are you? Sanzo here can be like a wall sometimes."

"No, I'm fin-" At the name the boy's eyes jerked open and he stared up at the blond priest behind the woman in front of him. His mouth dropped open. "Oh My God! You're Priest Sanzo!"

The group raised eyebrows in one second and then the next the entire town had gathered around them, gazing and awing over the 'Great Priest Sanzo'.

"Oh God," Amira slapped a hand to her face. "Not this again."

The five of them soon found themselves sitting inside the Inn at a large table, gazing at the whole town. The line was Gojyo, Amira, Sanzo, Goku, and then Hakkai, all with cups of tea.

"Oh Priest Sanzo," One of the men walked forward. "I can't tell you have pleased we are that you came back to our humble village."

"Excuse me," Hakkai spoke. "I'm sorry but, what are you talking about?"

"You, of all people Hakkai, really don't know?" Amira looked down the table to see the man in green. "They're referring to A Sanzo from years ago, not this one."

"Then…just how many Sanzo's are there?" Goku asked.

"It's a title passed down and I think blondie here is the…" Amira looked at the Priest with closed eyes beside her.

"31st." He calmly told her.

"The 31st. They're speaking of one from before, am I correct?" She looked at the people again.

"Yes," The man nodded. "It was 400 years ago and now to our great delight he has returned. You honor us with your presence."

"We were not able to thank Priest Sanzo properly back then and we vowed that we would make it up to him if he ever returned to our village. So please, anything we can offer you is yours."

"I see," Sanzo replied. "I understand your gratitude."

"Well then-"

"But while this is all very kind of you-" Sanzo stood up to reject the offer but Goku and Gojyo had other ideas and covered his mouth.

"The Great Sanzo says he welcomes your hospitality," Gojyo grinned.

"And the Priest is awfully hungry." Goku added.

"Damn you bastards!" Sanzo's muffled voice barely made it to the woman beside him that was just calmly drinking her tea. Hakkai gave a little laugh of his own as he joined the game.

"Why, yes of course sir," The man bowed.

"Hold it." The conniving men continued.

"Is there more?"

"Sanzo wants steaks and plenty of alcohol!"

"And to be waited on by pretty young virgin maidens, oh yeah!"

Even Hakkai had to jump in. "Oh, and he seemed to be asking for a nice, warm bed too."

"I'll kill them." Sanzo growled.

"Of course, we will take care of it right away." The man bowed again before turning to Amira as she stayed silent. "And, young maiden, would you happen to be the Amejisuto Priestess?"

Amira looked up at him in surprise. "What would make you think that?"

"There have been tales of a Sanzo Priest and an Amejisuto Priestess and party traveling around and taking down Youkai," the man replied. "I was thinking-"

"It's all good," Amira grinned. "The Priestess and the others took off a few days ahead of us, but we're catching back up. We're not with them right this moment but we will be soon."

The town evacuated the building and Amira let her face fall on the table. She had been through this so many times with Auroura and the others over the years. It annoyed the Priestess to no end until she finally refused to wear her Priestess Robes unless she had to.

"Sorry, Sanzo," Her voice was muffled due to the table. "I know how ridiculous this can be."

Sanzo glanced at the woman beside him, glad that she was here. They had been traveling around together for the last couple of months and she seemed to understand him more than the three other men. Something about her gave off the air of a little sister to Sanzo. It seemed that he rather liked that, too.

~At least this one can take care of herself~ He told himself as he folded his hands and closed his eyes as he leaned on them.

"Boy, you really look upset," Goku commented.

"Relax," Gojyo added. "Just think about all the guilt these people no longer have to feel for not having thanked you properly."

"Damn Narcissists," Sanzo replied. "Sure this is nice for a while but then there's the aftermath."

"Oh?" Hakkai leaned over. "Such as?"

"The whining," Amira's muffled voice granted them the answer.

Sanzo nodded his head. "The nagging. The begging for me to give them advice and counsel them all for a measly meal and a decent night's rest."

Hakkai gave another laugh. "Sure, that's bad for you but I fail to see the downside for the rest of us."

"Oh no," Amira lifted her head at the man in green. "When we catch up to Auroura you will not think that. She makes the rest of us suffer as well."

"How so?" Hakkai asked her.

Before she could answer, the doors were kicked opened and they all turned to look at the figures in the doorway.

"Hey," A deep voice called out. "Listen up, imposters. Your little charade is finished! Stop this silly game of yours because the real and authentic Sanzo and Amejisuto Party have arrived!"

The five at the table just stared at the group for a moment before all of them just burst out laughing.

The bald 'Sanzo' was wearing a large, fake red dot in his forehead and a face sutra on his shoulders and was short as hell. 'Goku' was tall and lanky with a green gen in his coronet, 'Hakkai' was a short and fat guy and 'Gojyo' was with black hair and lighter blue.

Amira was more interested in the other five that were with the four though. There was a woman with black hair dressed in the robes that Auroura would wear to the temples with such a fake replica of the headdress that it looked like it was about to break apart. 'Naora' was a young teen with blond pigtails and a very childish appearance. 'Arryn' was way taller than the others with a pair of glasses and short hair while 'Orin' was short with a smushed face, long hair, and a frown. And the best thing about that…was the one that was supposed to be Orin was a woman.

Amira's eyes finally fell on the woman that was supposed to be her and frowned herself. This one had brown hair with an upturned nose and thick eyebrows and a mustache that could just barely be seen.

"Is that really what I look like?" She asked aloud.

"No, honey," Gojyo clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me; you are nowhere near that bad." Amira gave him a thankful look before the two of them continued laughing.

"Hey, stop laughing!" 'Goku' cried out.

"Do you have any idea who these guys are?" 'Gojyo' and 'Arryn' asked together. "It's none other than the famous and legendary Sanzo and Amejisuto! Show some respect!"

"I'm sorry," Amira couldn't help herself. "But Auroura would kick your asses if she saw all this! That Headdress is just horrible! Naora is much more mature than that! Arryn's nowhere near that height, I definitely don't look like that and, just FYI, Orin is a man!" She couldn't to laugh.

"I can't breathe. Make them stop. Make them stop!" Gojyo begged as he and Amira had to hold each other up.

"Will you get a load of this guy?" Goku pointed. "He's hilarious!"

"Look! Two Hakkai's but three chins!" Hakkai laughed.

"I don't know," Sanzo was laughing himself. That was the first time that Amira had ever seen him do that. "This one looks a princess than a Priest."

"Nice!" Amira gave the monk beside her a high-five which he happily returned.  
(That was my fave one! Sanzo rocks! Can't wait to get Auroura in here!)

"Stop making fun of us you fakes!" 'Hakkai' growled. "You're the real imposters."

"Excuse me?" That put an end to Gojyo's laughter. "Who's the half-ass knock-off? All right, let's see who's the fake." Gojyo went to run forward but Sanzo grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't. It's not worth the effort, my friend." Sanzo told him.

The village-guy came walking up, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't understand this. What the hell's going on in here? Two Sanzos?"

"Really?" Amira asked the man, still laughing. "You actually think that these idiots are us?" It appeared that they did since moments later the five of them were standing in a prison cell. "What the fuck?"

"What just happened?" Goku asked.

"Well, apparently it looks like we didn't do a very good job of being ourselves." Hakkai answered him.

"I didn't even get my dinner." Goku sighed.

"At least they won't be pestering me to solve all their problems for them." Sanzo commented.

"Well, at least you're relieved." Amira said as the jumped down on the hay-bed, laying down and crossing her legs as she stared at the ceiling.

"Come on!" Goku growled at the Priest beside him. "You just can't admit that you're the one that screwed this up! This is your fault!"

Sanzo opened one eye and glared at the monkey. "Say that again and-"

"Calm down," Hakkai stepped in. "I mean, what's the use in fighting about it now?" He asked as he took a seat beside Amira. "At least we have beds to sleep on."

The other three men looked at the two beds. "Beds, huh?"

"They're better than the ground." Amira told them.

"All right then," Gojyo smiled. "Then I call the bed with the lady."

"Oh hell no," Amira sat up again. "The only men in the room that I would let sleep in a bed next to me is either Goku because he's a kid, Sanzo because he's a Priest, or Hakkai because he's a gentlemen!"

Gojyo pulled a face. "That's everyone but me!" He whined.

"That's because I know they won't try to pull something on me!" Amira cried, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What makes you think that I would?" he frowned.

All four of the others looked at him with that same 'you're an idiot' look and said together – "Because you're a pervert."

Gojyo gave a sigh before sitting on the other bed. It was a few moments before he gave another laugh of his own. "You gotta admit it. Those guys got us pretty good there though, eh fellas?"

"I guess you can say that," Amira nodded.

"I never would have that we were worth impersonating." Hakkai commented.

"Hey, Sanzo," Goku began. "I'm hungry."

"How would you like to eat dirt?" The Priest responded.

"All right!" The guard's voice made Amira jump. She had forgotten that the elder man was even there. "Knock it off!"

But did that stop Goku? Oh hell no!

"Hey," Goku had moved right up behind the man and hung onto the bars with a child-like look. "Buddy, I don't suppose you could slip me something to eat here."

"You know, you make a lot of demands for a criminal." He replied. "Shut up!"

"I promise I'll be quiet just as soon as you bring me something to eat!" Goku whined.

"What do you think this is? A hotel? I wouldn't feed you even if I had any food!" The man growled.

Goku lowered his head. "Ok. Well in that case I'll just get it myself."

The guard began to laugh as Gojyo stood back up, getting ready. "Now that I'd like to see! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" His eyes grew wide as Goku pulled the bars apart like they were string, making a passage for him that he slipped through before walking off, moaning for food. The guard began to scream and tried to run away but Gojyo moved, wrapping his chain around his feet and pulling him back to them.

"Nah-uh-uh," Redhead smirked. "Not so fast."

"Honestly," Hakkai walked out of the bars himself. "How do you expect to keep an eye on us if you're running off like that?"

Amira thought the man was going to piss himself as the three men stood over him. "Let's see now," Gojyo began with a cruel look.

_~Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that Im feeling for you~_

"Guard, does this look empty to you?"

Amira sighed at the men she was sitting beside as they ate. The three of them had beaten the Guard to a pulp and was now treating him like a servant in demanding food and drinks and empty ashtrays. Amira wasn't calling for anything but she was eating and drinking.

"Ah, that was good!" Gojyo grinned happily, leaning back on one of the beds.

"Yep! I'm stuffed." Goku patted his stomach happily.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd hear that from you, Goku." Amira smiled as she stood, a plate of the food they never got to in her hands.

"Hey," Goku looked at her hungrily. "Where are you going with that?"

Amira placed a foot on his head to hold him back as he tried to jump for it. "Nope, not for you, little man." She told him. "You'll just have to wait for breakfast."

"Mmm…breakfast." Goku settled back down with a dreamy look on his face.

Amira shook her head and left the cell again before kneeling in front of the beaten guardsman. "Here," She held the plate out to him and a few beers. "My apologies for my friends. They can get rather rough and rude, but they're not really that bad. You just have to get used to them."

The man graciously took the food and drinks before drowning himself in them as Amira returned to the cell and dropped onto one of the beds. "You're too soft, Amira," Sanzo told her.

"Yeah, Auroura tells me that too but everyone has their own little soft side;" She turned her head to the Priest that was on the other bed. "Even you, Sanzo."

Soon after that, the four of them were passed out. Sanzo on one bed, Amira on the other, and the three others had passed out on the floor with a bunch of empty dishes, cans, and cigarette butts. It was peaceful, letting them sleep through most of the night, but things were too good to be true.

Amira was the first one to awake at the feel of the demonic aura that was headed their way. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were soon after.

"Heads up." Hakkai began to stand.

"It looks like we've got another assassination on our hands, gentlemen." Sanzo glanced at Amira. "Lady." Gojyo woke Goku up, whose infamous words about food sounded, and they all stood, getting ready. "It's coming." Sanzo said.

"How nice, you ordered out this time." The monkey yawned before the guard was thrown back.

"Oh god, not another one!" The man yelled before taking off down the hall.

The four men that had tried to play as Sanzo and the others stepped into view, moaning and moving like zombies, their skin blue now and not white.

"You know," Gojyo decided to speak. "These guys are beginning to look a little blue in the face."

"Really?" Amira asked the man beside her. "You just had too, didn't you?"

"Looks like these are the guys that are after us," Sanzo commented from his seat on the bed.

"I'm quaking in my boots." Hakkai replied. Goku didn't really seem to care and tried to fall back asleep but Gojyo wasn't going to let that happen.

Taking this moment to turn, Hakkai blasted a hole into the back of the cell and the five of them jumped out and into the open night.

"They sure do move awfully fast for fakes, don't they?" Sanzo asked after they had landed.

"And here's some more, too." Amira hissed as the 'Amejisuto' group appeared behind them.

"Someone's manipulating our little impersonators from somewhere else," Hakkai announced.

"Time for our morning exercise," Gojyo grinned, smoking again.

"So, what's the plan?" Goku asked, arms behind her head. "There's nine to five."

"They may be being manipulated but they're still human beings so we should probably be going easy on them." Hakkai then pulled a face.

"What's the matter?" Monkey-boy asked.

"Goku, you stand back," Gojyo told him.

"How come?" He asked.

"'Cause you can't go easy on anybody, can you?" The redhead asked with a grin and a wink.

Goku growled as the 'Hakkai' made a comment but Amira wasn't paying attention. She had turned to the five others behind her, one hand in her hip.

"All right," she began. "So the five of you are mine while the others play panzy with their own." She sighed and whipped out her Sais and chain. "Let's get this done with so I can go back to sleep."

Sadly, all it took was one hit for each of them.

"Is that everyone?" Sanzo asked.

"We got four!" Goku grinned.

"Nine," Amira fixed him as she moved towards them, leaving the pile of the five idiots behind her.

"No way! You got all of them?" Goku asked her. "That's awesome!"

"Well, if you think about it," She replied, scratching the back of her head. "We basically do this almost every day with all the Youkai that attack us so five is no problem."

"She's got a point," Gojyo agreed.

"We'll let Sanzo do the cleaning up part." Hakkai commented.

"He's already started."

Amira smiled, noticing that the Priest was already gone and made his way up to the ceiling of the building behind them to take care of the one that had been controlling the 9 idiots.

"Aww, Sanzo's just showing off!" Goku grinned as the watched the battle on the roof begin.

"Well, considering all that's happened with the villagers I would be too." Amira nodded and the three men had to agree with her.

"Good luck up there." Gojyo said.

They couldn't hear too much, the only thing being Sanzo calling the Youkai a moron, but they continued to watch as Sanzo dodged these blue balls that were being thrown at him before he placed his hands together and used his scripture as the sun began to rise before the brought out his gun.

Amira noticed that the entire village had gathered around and were looking up at Sanzo in awe. She scratched her nose as her Sais disappeared and she folded her arms behind her back. Soon the little impersonators were back to their normal selves.

"Every inch of my body feels like its burning." 'Hakkai' groaned as he stood up.

"I feel like hell," 'Goku' moaned.

"Oh god, does my head hurt." 'Sanzo complained.

"Why do we keep doing this, again?" 'Amira asked, rubbing her head as they all then took notice of the ones standing over them.

"So, how do you like fighting real Youkai?" Gojyo asked them. "You fake bastards."

"Boy, you gotta long way to go to be like us," Goku told them.

"Being a member of the Sanzo/Amejisuto Party can be a little dangerous, so I would advise finding other work." ~Even though we haven't met the Amejisuto party yet we're still considered to be traveling with them~ He told himself as the 9 beneath them looked like they were going to piss themselves.

"Well, fellas," Sanzo finally decided to rejoin them.

"What is it, sir?" 'Naora' asked.

"Dress up day is over; now get the hell outta here."

Amira gave a laugh as the nine of them took off without a second thought.

"Yet again Master Sanzo has saved our village from the Youkai threat," an elder man with a long white beard and blue robes said, bringing their attention back to the villagers that were gazing in awe at them once again.

"It's not like we went out of our way to save you guys." Sanzo decided to break to them. "To be honest, we only fought them for our own, personal reasons."

"Still, you are worthy of our admiration. You must have worked very hard to develop those abilities we've all witnessed here."

"Are you kidding?" Sanzo scoffed. "I hate hard work more than anything in the world."

"I second that," Amira grinned as she turned to Hakkai. "Hey, where's Hakuryu been all this time?"

"Well, he goes off on his own sometimes during moments like these," Hakkai smiled. "But he always comes back."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?"

"But he always does."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"But he does."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Why are you asking this?" Hakkai was still smiling but she knew that he was starting to get ticked.

"Well, what if something happens to him and he can't come back? Or maybe he just gets fed up with all your arguing and fighting and just bails on us?" Amira asked him, crossing her arms. "What are we going to do then?"

"Oh, their fighting isn't that bad." Hakkai gave a smile as they stared at the three men talking to themselves. There was an uneasy silence between the two of them for a moment before Hakkai ran off, calling for his dragon. Amira giggled to herself.  
(ROFLMAO)

_~Let em say were crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart~_

"But, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

"I am not!"

"You are too! You're like a bottomless pit!"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Then stop giving me reasons too."

"Be quiet, Lirin." Corell sighed as the four of them continued walking. It had been Lirin and Doku that had been arguing. The four of them were all very fond of Lirin but sometimes it was nigh impossible not to tease her. The five of them had been out looking for another scripture but Dr. Nii's coordinates were wrong so they were heading back to their dragons to return home.

It wasn't too long after that Corell caught something heading their way. It was 9 other figures walking towards them. She felt like she was about to be overtaken by laughter as she knew who they were trying to dress up like as they got closer. The nine jumped in front of the five.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys?" 'Gojyo' asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Kougaiji replied.

"Don't you recognize the great Masters Sanzo and Amejisuto when you see them?" 'Goku' asked.

"You should show some respect, you stupid jerk." 'Orin' growled.

"Surely you've heard of us," 'Hakkai' began. "Our powers are the stuff of legends!"

Kougaiji gave a 'heh' and closed his eyes. "Really…You're the Sanzo party."

They all just seemed to take notice of the ears on all five of their heads.

_Moments Later_

"Well, that didn't take long," Kougaiji frowned as they all stood over the nine bodies. "Let's go."


	11. Tragic Revenge

The night was silent as the five of them slept in the jeep. Well, everyone but Amira was sleeping. It was too hot for her tonight and being shoved between two men in the process wasn't helping the fact too much either. Hakkai's gasp as he jerked awake made her open her eyes. She stayed silent though and watched as he sat there until Sanzo turned to him.

"Everything all right?"

"Sanzo…" Hakkai took a sigh. "I'm fine. Just a bit uncomfortable, I suppose." He stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"As long as you're careful." The Priest called after the man as he closed his eyes again.

"Of course."

Amira watched as Hakkai walked away before pushing herself up as well. A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned her head to see that Gojyo was awake as well. It seemed that he planned on going to talk to Hakkai as well and was going to join her. She gave small nod before the two of them silently left Sanzo and Goku in the jeep by themselves.

"Couldn't get to sleep tonight?" the Redhead asked her as they walked.

"Not really," she sighed. "I'm just…worried I suppose you could say. We keep hearing that Auroura and the others have passed this way but we still can't find them. I'm starting to wonder whether or not they're still okay."

"Look," Gojyo felt a little uneasy about talking about people he didn't know and had never met but he wanted to put her worries at ease. "You tell us all the time that your friends are strong, right? If they're as strong as you say they are and traveling together like we are, then you shouldn't have a problem, right?"

Amira broke out a smile as she glanced at the redhead beside her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just being a worry wart."

"At least you are worrying about them," He told her. "It means you care."

Gojyo may have been a pervert and liked to tease his companions a lot, but deep down he was a sweetheart. It just took a little while to find it. Amira was sure that Sanzo was too; you just had to dig deep for his.

REALLY REALLY REALLY Deep.

When they caught up to their friend, Hakkai was just standing there, staring down at his hands in silence. Gojyo gave Amira a wink before leaning over the man's shoulder.

"Damn your lifeline's tiny."

"Wha?" Hakkai whipped around and spotted the two of them. "Gojyo, Amira, please don't surprise me."

"Right back at ya," Gojyo responded as he pulled out a cigarette. "I never thought I could sneak up on you so easily."

"Are you all right, Hakkai?" Amira asked the man with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, is all." He answered her with a small smile of his own before looking at his hand again. "Which one is the lifeline?"

"Right here," Gojyo pointed at it. "See?"

"Oh, it is short."

"Mine goes all the way to my wrist," Gojyo squatted down. "Man, I'm like a cockroach."

Hakkai and Amira shared a chuckle. "Your power to procreate seems strong as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gojyo asked him.

"Eh, I'll tell you when you're older," Amira giggled, folding her arms behind her head. It's not like she could talk, though. Her lifeline was pretty long as well.

"Did I wake the two of you up?" Hakkai asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I couldn't get to sleep in the first place." Amira told him as she leaned against the tree behind her.

"Sorta," Gojyo answered. "I just can't pass up an opportunity to see Hakkai depressed."

Things were silent for a moment and Amira got a feeling that she was about to be left behind in this conversation so she just stood in silence and watched.

"May I ask you something?" Hakkai spoke after a few more moments.

"What?"

"Three years ago. You know. Why did you save me? If you had left me, I would have died like an animal. Perhaps that was what I deserved."

Amira looked at the man beside her in shock. She knew that the four men knew each other before the whole journey started but hearing that coming from Hakkai's mouth was never anything that she had expected. What had happened? Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"If you're gonna put it that way, I'm not gonna answer." Gojyo replied after a few seconds.

"Ha ha, I should've known." Hakkai chuckled.

Gojyo stood up. "Just…quit thinking about it, Hakkai. It'll turn you bald."

"Oh my," Hakkai gave a worried laugh. "That could be bad."

"I know right? Just look at Sanzo," Gojyo lifted a finger to his forehead. "He hides it but right around here-"

The three of them were sharing laughs when a high-squeaked voice cut them off and a small doll in yellow walked out towards them from the trees.

"Hello. Hello. Cho Gonou, you will die, you will die!"

"Cho…Gonou?" Amira wondered as she looked at Hakkai. "That name again." She took a look at the Mahjong Tile the toy was carrying. 'Hate'. ~What the hell is going on here?~

"Oi!" Gojyo frowned. "Where'd that little freakbot learn your old name?"

"Chin Yisou," Hakkai growled.

"Was your victims' blood warmer that a woman's skin?" Amira raised an eyebrow as the toy spoke again. "Or was it fragrant like an Orchid's Petals? If you've forgotten, I can help you remember. There is nowhere for you to find peace. You are a sinner. A sinner, Cho Gonou!"

"Listen here you little blockhead," Gojyo leaned down a bit with his hands on his hips. "Let me remind you you're flammable."

"I know what you're trying to say," Hakkai took a step forward as Gojyo and Amira looked at him. "But if you really have business with me…come out and fulfill it yourself."

"Ha ha!" The toy laughed. "That's the face, Cho Gonou! That reveals your true soul!"

"Shut the hell up!" Gojyo growled as he kicked the toy away. "We're not taking bullshit from some stinkin' toy!"

"Come on," Amira grabbed Hakkai's hand and began to drag him away as the unsettling feeling in her stomach began to move more. "Let's go back to the others."

"Yeah," Hakkai turned to give the toy a final look. "Gojyo! Behind you!"

"Wha?" Amira whipped around in tome to see the toy open its mouth and shoot something into Gojyo's chest.

"Gojyo!" Amira cried, letting go of Hakkai's hand and catching the redhead as he fell to the ground. The toy let out a roar of laughter as the man screamed, clutching his chest.

Hakkai turned at the sound of rustling to see Sanzo and Goku had arrived. "Hey, Hakkai! What happened?" The Priest demanded.

"I'm not sure!" The man replied. At the sounds of Gojyo's moans they all watched to see as something began to spread through his body; almost like vines in his blood. He began to beg for someone to get it out, but Amira was at a loss. What was she supposed to do?

"It's almost as if something were planted-" Hakkai's eyes were wide.

"What exactly was he shot with?" Sanzo asked.

"A seed, Cho Gonou," They all turned to the toy again. "I planted a seed in his body. If you wait, it will suck his blood and spread its roots!"

Goku made a comment about it being a 'creepy demon baby'.

"It's from Chin Yisou." Hakkai told them.

"Him again?" Sanzo growled.

"Ahh, you must hurry. If you don't kill the seed your friend will become just another tree in the forest. Or would you rather leave him here and help the environment?" The toy laughed.

"The seed," They three men turned to the woman that still held Gojyo. "It's next to his heart.

"Bastard," Sanzo gritted his teeth. "If you've got a demand, let's hear it."

The doll let out another laugh. "What fun! I really like this game!" Sanzo finally got tired of hearing it and shot the head off.

"So that's what this is about," Sanzo sighed and turned to face Amira. "He's a hobby man…besides being a perverted Psycho. Amira, hold Gojyo's arms back." The woman nodded as Sanzo lifted his gun again. "Listen up, Chin Yisou! If this is what you want, you got it!"

"Sanzo! What the heck are you doing?" Goku demanded as Amira felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wait!" Hakkai took a step forward. "The target's too small! You'll never hit it! And even if you do, the shock to his heart-"

"Hakkai. After I shoot, move in and heal him." Sanzo looked at the woman again. "Don't let go, Amira." She nodded, tightening her grip. "I won't miss. If he dies, it's because his heart couldn't hack it."

"Stupid…arrogant…dick." Gojyo forced out. "You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Keep talking if you want to bite your tongue off."

Amira bit her lip as she closed her eyes, gripping Gojyo's arms. The shot made her jump and her heart rate ran faster. Hakkai moved in quickly as Amira let go of Gojyo's arms.

"That was bad for my heart, jeez." Goku sighed, rubbing his chest as Amira tried to keep her hands from shaking.

"I've closed the wound," Hakkai told them. "He's unconscious, but alive."

"This is all my fault," Hakkai mumbled sadly, hanging his head as he stood to his feet. "Chin Yisou is clearly after me."

"Don't start, Hakkai." Sanzo told him.

"But-"

Sanzo cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt. "Just calm down! Losing your senses is exactly what he wants!" At that moment Hakkai decided to pass out as well and Sanzo caught him as he fell. "Water, Goku! Now!" Sanzo ordered and the monkey ran off without an argument.

"He hasn't been getting too much sleep, lately." Amira sighed as the Priest laid Hakkai beside Gojyo. "Since we met that Chin Yisou guy."

"Yeah," Sanzo gave his own sigh before slamming his fist into the tree beside him. "And we're dancing to Chin Yisou's little manipulation like a charm. He's good, I'll give him that."

"Now that I think about it," Amira pushed herself up. "He probably didn't aim for Gojyo's heart on purpose. It's like he somehow knew that you would shoot him."

Sanzo caught on to what she was saying. "He wanted me to shoot him. And he wanted Hakkai to watch. He's got a chip in his shoulder when it comes to Hakkai-that, at least, is clear. Hell if I know why."

"One thing is for sure though," Amira glared down at the men on the ground. "The freak's not trying to kill Hakkai…he's trying to break him."

_~Sora ni sakura no hanabira ga harari, harari to mai chitte  
Ikusen mono toki o nagamete itta  
Hikari kagayaku kono basho de  
Itsuka mata yume o katarou  
Sakura no shita~_

"Hey. Fainting after healing someone is pretty pathetic." Sanzo's voice made Amira turn from the entrance of the cave. The Priest was sitting there, reading his newspaper with his glasses and the top of his robes pulled down to reveal his black, sleeveless shirt with the high neck and gloves while Hakkai had been starring at his right hand again.

"Hakkai!" Amira gave a sigh of relief. "You're all right."

"Where are we?" The man asked as he sat up.

"You've been out only half a day," Amira told him. "We're still stuck in the forest."

"Oh, all right." He sighed. "I'm sorry about all this."

"The fog's grown worse," Sanzo folded his newspaper up. "We'll have to wait it out."

"How's Gojyo?"

"He's fine," Amira smiled.

"Unfortunately," Sanzo added sourly. "He went out on some stupid errand." Amira raised an eyebrow. Gojyo had gone to find Goku. "Now, why don't you worry about yourself for a second? Tell me what you remember about that Psycho Fortuneteller."

"I still don't recognize him, but he seems to know my past. And hate me, quite obviously."

"So the rumors about survivors from Hyakugan-Maoh's tribe may be true," Sanzo replied.

"Just goes to show." Hakka sounded so sad. "I thought I'd killed every last one."

"Your claws weren't sharp enough, Hakkai." Sanzo told his friend as he pulled his glasses off and stood up.

"So says the Priest." They turned to see Gojyo standing in the mouth of the cave.

"Did you find him?" Amira asked, taking a step forward.

Gojyo shook his head. "It's no good, man. The fog's too thick. I searched everywhere I could."

"Wait, searched? What's missing?" Hakkai asked. "And where's Goku? Did something happen to him!"

The redhead looked at blondie. "You didn't tell him?"

"Can it."

"Goku disappeared when he went to go find some water after you passed out," Amira told the man on the ground.

Hakkai went to jump up but Gojyo placed a hand on his head and pushed him back down. "You stay right here! You're the one that the bastard wants."

"So you expect me to just sit here while people get hurt because of me?" Hakkai demanded.

"There's a phrase in Zen Buddhism, Muichi-Motsu," They all looked at the Priest. "'Hold Nothing. If you meet Buddha, kill the Buddah. If you meet your father, kill your father.' Free of all, bound by nothing…you live your life simply as it is. That's the one teaching me Master left me. That's why I won't stop. Anyone in my way dies by my hand. I couldn't care less whose enemy he is. Got it?" Sanzo turned to leave the cave. "Now just calm down and get better. Baggage is the last thing I need right now."

~Auroura says that all the time~ Amira grinned as she and Gojyo left the cave themselves. ~They're both a Priests so I guess it would be simple to understand why they both know that. And if my suspicions of Sanzo and Sakura knowing each other as kids is right too...~

The two men pulled out their smokes as the three stood outside, staring at the fog. Gojyo was laughing, though.

"Oi." Sanzo glanced at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin', nothing'," Gojyo grinned. "I just didn't think I'd ever hear Genjyo Sanzo quoting Buddhism."

"Keh. If you value your life, you'll shut your mouth." Sanzo replied.

Amira giggled at the two of them before worry took her over again. "So, what are we going to do about Goku now?"

"Goku's missing, the fog won't lift," Sanzo sighed. "We're closed in all right."

"We might as well be in the nutcase's palm." Gojyo closed his eyes. "Creeps the hell outta me. So what, we lose just one of us, and that asshole wins? Shit. I'm not gonna die. Losing Mondo sucks."

"Don't say 'mondo'." Sanzo told the man beside him.

"Huh? Then what?"

"'Excessively'."

Amira shook her head at the two of them before leaning against a tree again. Now that Hakkai was all right, all they had to worry about now was-

"Hey! I found ya!" They all turned to see Goku smiling as he ran at them. "Man, I thought you guys woulda left me by now!"

"You stupid monkey!" Gojyo growled as he moved forward. Hakkai came out at the sound of the other voice and Amira watched in silence and the three men greeted their friend back. Something was off, though. She was beginning to grow worried that she was the only one that noticed it when Sanzo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Goku's head.

"You're not him," The Priest said. "I know the monkey who called me." Amira gave a sigh of relief as Gojyo and Hakkai just watched as she did. It seemed that they all could tell the difference.

"Wha-what're you doing, Sanzo? Quit joking around! It's me, Sanzo! Me!" 'Goku' told him.

Sanzo wasn't fazed. "And one more thing. The only one that can use my name so cavalierly…is the real stupid monkey." The gun went off and the body fell to the ground before away to another tile that read 'monkey'.

"Drag your ass out, Chin Yisou," Gojyo smirked. "Sanzo-sama's pissed and wants a talky."

A laugh from the fog greeted them as the figure of the fortuneteller sitting on a rock appeared. "That was very well done. I've underestimated you. That doll was a fine one. A shame, really. How did you ever figure it out?"

"You should have done your homework, pal." Gojyo told him.

"Goku never says anything…without first whining for food." Sanzo told him, pointing his gun at him now.

"Ahh, tricky tricky."

At that moment, Amira had to keep herself from laughing at the vision she got in her head of Goku climbing up the side of a cliff, whining about being hungry. (If you're read the Manga, you'll get the joke ;)) Sanzo let off a shot at the Youkai's feet.

"Goku. Where is he? The next one won't miss." The Priest warned.

"Ah. Well, what do you think happened? Is he wandering around in the fog, perhaps? Or residing in the belly of a bear instead?" Sanzo let out another shot and Yisou jumped away. "Short tempered, are we Perhaps you're not eating a balanced diet?"

Amira felt something strange start crawling up on her legs and as she looked down she gave a cry. Centipedes. Amira was not too much of a bug fan.

"Where are they coming from?" Sanzo demanded as all four of them were crawling with the bugs. Their bites were beginning to sting.

"Hyakugan-Maoh was a Centipede Youkai. Centipedes capture insects with the venom in their chins, yes? You'd best hurry to escape. I'm afraid so many bites may jeopardize your lives." Amira watched as Hakkai hunched over and began to struggle more. If she could reach further down her legs and grab her sais then she could break free. "Do you not hate me enough?" Yisou asked as he moved forward to Hakkai. He gripped his chin and lifted up his face. "Well, look very carefully. This is the son of the Centipede monster…who raped and impregnated your precious sister."  
(Just FYI, yes I am keeping the story to the Manga. Kanan and Hakkai were brother and sister and still in a romance. I know that's wrong but…)

~This must be part of Hakkai's past…I want to know what happened, but…is it any of my business to know?~

Hakkai gave a growl as he went to hit the Youkai but he missed and received a hit of his own before having his face buried into the ground.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo cried. "Leave him alone!"

"Ah, there we are," Yisou grinned. "Your face is changing nicely. I don't know if you plan to atone for those innocent lives you stole. It's not really that I hate your gallant Hypocrisy, you know. But rather…it's your foolish and murderous intent…that will fill your heart as I wish."

"Shut the hell up. Your ranting is painful." Sanzo sighed. "Of the three things I hate most in this world…you've already managed two."

~Just a bit further!~ Amira bit her lip, stretching down further.

"Oh? And what are those?" Yisou asked.

"Perverts and Insects." Sanzo told him as his scripture went off, knocking the centipedes off everyone. Amira grabbed her Sais and whipped out her chain, wrapping it around Yisou's throat and pulling him off of Hakkai, When he landed again, he didn't have time to move out of the way of Gojyo's weapon, resulting in the removal of his left arm.

"Hunh. Lookit that." Gojyo smirked. "It's been a while since I sliced something up. It feel so, so nice to unwind. I've been such a good boy lately."

At his words, Amira felt shivers travel down her back and felt her face grow hot, making herself turn away from the other half-breed.

"Hakkai, are you all right?" Sanzo asked the other man as he pushed himself up. But he seemed to be in a daze. Gojyo stepped over to take care of that as Amira tried to regulate her heartbeat before turning back to the men to see Yisou grab Gojyo's head.

A chirping sounded as Hakuryu appeared out of nowhere, clawing at Yisou's face with his tiny feet. The Youkai backed away, letting Gojyo go as another voice greeted them from the side.

"You guys okay?"

"Goku!" Amira grinned at the young man hanging onto the tree.

"Sorry I took so long." He gave them a little wave.

"Rrgh! Way to be late, you little shit!" Gojyo growled, kicking the monkey.

"I couldn't help it! My leg's broken!" Goku collapsed to the ground. "Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a building. Today really blows!"

"It's him," Gojyo smirked.

"That's Goku, all right." Hakkai grinned as his dragon landed on his shoulders.

"At least he's okay," Amira grinned. "A broken leg ain't nothing!"

"Goku…" the young man turned to the Priest before him before being hit in the head with the paper fan.

"What was that for!" Goku cried.

"All is well," Sanzo replied, walking away.

"All is NOT well, ya violent droop!"

"You could just tell him you're relieved, you know." Amira sighed, shaking her head.

"Nah," Gojyo chuckled. "This's cuter."

"Aaah, a clean slice, that." Yisou's voice brought their attention back to the other Youkai with them. "Though I suppose it's better than losing a leg."

"Wait, uh, doesn't that hurt?" Gojyo asked him.

"Oh, yes. Yes. But when I watch all of your childish tomfoolery…I get such chills that I forget about the pain."

"So the pervert shows his colors." Sanzo growled.

"Um, Sanzo," Goku turned to the Priest. "There's somethin' weird about that guy. I can smell 'im. An' it's like he isn't livin' at all."

"What do you mean?" Sanzo asked.

"Well, I dunno. But its nuts to be fine when your arm's chopped off!"

"Hang on a sec," Gojyo joined them. "What are you saying?"

"He's not a ghost or something, is he?" Amira wondered aloud, looking at the Youkai.

"Well, well, well," A new voice decided to join the little group. "And here, I always thought you believed Ghosts were fake, Amira."

"Oh God," Amira recognized those voices immediately. "Of all the times for them to show up." She sighed, slapping a hand to her forehead. "And the two of them."

"I take it that these are your friends you've been searching for?" Hakkai asked her.

Amira turned in her spot to join the five men at looking at the two behind them. Yep. It was the twins all right.

Arryn was at the height of 5'7' with long blonde hair to her waist and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black top that tied around her neck with the silver symbol of a cross on her chest in a pair of white pants under a black skirt and heels.

Her brother, Orin was at 6'3' with long blonde hair, just shorter than his sister's, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red shirt and a pair of black pants. His red shirt held the same cross symbol on the back of his shirt as three chains were hanging from his back pockets to the front ones on both side. There was a single, Knight chess Piece earring on his left ear and two, leather bracelets on his wrists.

"It's about time!" Orin grinned at their fried as the twins moved forward towards her. "I was wondering whether or not you had decided just to stay at that damn village!"

"Pah," Amira shoved his words off. "I was getting worried about you guys. I feared that Kougaiji and the others had killed you off."

"Kougaiji?" Arryn titled her head to the side. "Who's that?"

"You mean, they haven't attacked you guys yet?" Amira sounded confused.

"Nope, can't say that they have." Orin scratched his head, thinking. He then turned his attention to the four men that were watching them in silence. "Ah, so this must be the 'infamous Sanzo party' that we've been waiting on." He looked them over. "I'm not impressed."

"Something tells me I'm gonna hate this guy." Gojyo's eyebrow twitched.

Amira's head hung. "I warned you all."

Arryn gave her brother a shove. "Be nice." She looked at Hakkai. "My apologies for my brother."

"I don't need you to apologize for me. I can do it myself when I need to."

"Orin just shut up and go with it."

"Make me!"

"Oh my, they really are like Goku and Gojyo." Hakkai gave a worried chuckle as he and Amira both glanced at the Priest. They could see the anger mark beginning to grow.

"Anyway," Amira jumped in between the twins and made them face the four men. "Guys, this is Arryn and Orin Grouse. They're two of the four that we're trying to catch up too. And these four are the Sanzo Ikkou. The one in Green is Cho Hakkai. The short one is Son Goku. The tall redhead is Sha Gojyo. And the blond is Genjyo Sanzo."

"You're the Priest, huh?" Arryn gave a smile. "Not bad; you're a lot younger than I expected." She then turned to Goku. "And you are just adorable! How old are you?" Amira scratched the back of her head.

"So," Orin took a notice of Hakkai and Goku's limiters. "The two of you are Youkais, hmm? I'm impressed that the two of you aren't affected by the minus wave." He then looked at Gojyo. "And you…red eyes and hair?" Gojyo frowned as he mentioned that. "You don't see many half-breeds around these parts. At least Amira'll have somebody else to whine and complain too."

"I do not whine!" Amira growled, kicking the man in the shin.

Gojyo gave a sigh of relief. If they already knew about Amira being a half-breed then there wasn't going to be a problem with him being one.

Sanzo just watched all of this with a look of horror on his face. Already these two newcomers were annoying the hell out of him and something made him think that when they ran into the other two things were going to get much worse.

"That's enough getting to know you," Yisou said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I gave this some thought, as you can see, and I knew that there was one way that I could make you suffer the most. That would be to make your friends suffer for your misdeed."

"Hey, shut it you scummy rat!" Goku growled.

Yisou smirked again. "What delicious praise!" He tossed some wooden sticks at Gojyo and Goku. "The young man with red hair…and little golden eyes. We've already had our fun. So my next dear playmates…" He tossed more wooden sticks at Amira but Sanzo stepped in front of her, catching them in his fingers before dropping them. "Oh, so two of them, eh?" He laughed. "I'm at the end of the loyal lineup."

"I'd like to see you try." Sanzo growled as Amira glared over his shoulder.

"Aww, do we not get to play?" Orin asked, crossing his arms.

"This has nothing to do with us," Arryn told her brother. "We'll just have to wait until all of its over."

"Oh, don't stay back on our account," Gojyo growled at them. "You can feel free to jump in any time you want to!"

"Mmm, nah!" Orin smirked.

~Oh yeah~ Gojyo hissed to himself. ~I hate this guy~


	12. Wandering Destiny

“And forward we move,” Yisou smiled at Sanzo and Amira. “It seems that I’m running out of friends to chase.”

“Knock yourself out,” Sanzo replied as Amira continued to glare.

“Hey, Scumwad!” Goku growled at the Youkai. “If you try and bother Sanzo…you won’t get away with it!”

“My, my, your pet is very loyal and yet…he’d better watch his bark.” He threw more wooden sticks at Goku, stabbing them into his broken leg. “That’s quite the tough guy act, when you can barely stand.”

Sanzo looked at the monkey. “Wait, you really broke your leg?”

“That’s what I said before, jerk!” Goku growled.

Gojyo knelt down to get a better look. “Hey, your leg’s bent funny. Ew.”

“Here,” Arryn knelt down to take a better look at the leg. 

“Sanzo, Amira,” Hakkai moved to stand by the two of them. “Let’s split up.”

“Good idea,” Sanzo nodded. “Gojyo’s probably still hurting from last night and Goku won’t be much help.’

“Arryn and Orin will be able to look after the two of them for the moment, anyway.” Amira added and then glanced at the twins. "Won't you?"

"What are we, babysitters?" Orin huffed, crossing his arms.

"We can handle this," Arryn smiled. "You deal with your friend over there."

"What are we, useless now?" Gojyo growled.

"Pretty much," Orin grinned at him. He recieved a middel finger in reply.

Ignoring the rest of them, Sanzo lifted his gun and fired at Yisou but he saw it coming. “It’s a little late for a surprise attack, isn’t it?” Amira wrapped her chain around his leg though, holding him in place as Hakkai shot at him with chi. The Youkai went flying through a tree. "How clever."

“We’re going!” Sanzo said yelled, running off. 

“Gojyo, stay here with Goku.” Hakkai told his friend.

“Arryn, Orin, protect the two nut-heads, all right? We’ll be back soon.” Amira told them as she moved after the two men.

“Sons of…rrgh! They actually ditched us!” Gojyo growled.

“Hey, no fair!” Goku whined. 

Arryn stood up after pulling out the last piece of wood from the monkey’s thigh. “You’re going to have to have a cast placed on your leg, my friend.” She told him, her smile polite.

“We don’t have time for that!” Orin told them. “There’s no way I’m letting that stupid monk show me up.”

“You just met him and you already don’t like him?” the woman frowned at her brother. "What is wrong with you?"

“I don’t like any man that thinks they can invade on my ladies. I’ve been the only man with the four of you for years and I’m not very happy with others trying to invade.”

“Then you’re definitely not going to like Gojyo,” Goku laughed at the redhead. “He’s gonna try to sleep with every one of them.”

“Shut up, Goku!” Gojyo growled, whacking the monkey in the back of the head. He then hunched over, clutching at his chest.

“Hang on; you’re still hurt from yesterday, right?” Goku asked his friend. “Ya big baby! We won’t catch up if we don’t move!”

“Shut your yap! I’m not the monkey with a broken ass.” The redhead replied.

“That’s not what’s broken!” Goku growled as he jumped on his friends back. “And quit calling me a monkey, kappa!”

“Come on, this is not the time for fighting.” Arryn told them men beside her.

Gojyo glanced at her, unable to control himself. “So, just how long have you known Amira?”

Arryn glanced at him. “We met Amira through Auroura a few years ago. About five, maybe? Been together since. And then Naora popped in about a year later.”

“Naora?” Goku sounded. ~It couldn’t be that Naora, could it?~ He was going to ask but then- “Argh! That branch just hit me in the face!”

“Will you just shut up?” Gojyo growled at the figure on his back. “Stop struggling! You can’t even stand by yourself.”

“Can’t you go any faster?”

“Stop your whining! I need to concentrate on where I’m going.”

“In circles, it looks like.” Goku replied. “Do we even know that Sanzo, Amira, and Hakkai went this way?”

“God, will the two of you shut up?” Orin growled. “You’re worse than a bunch of old bats!”

“Ha, like you can talk,” Arryn snickered.

The man went to reply to his sister but he stopped himself. “We know how good Amira is, but how good are your two friends?”

“They’re both good, but it’s Hakkai’s stability that I’m worried about,” Gojyo answered him.

“Hakkai’ll be fine,” Goku said after a moment. “He told me something once. ‘If somebody believes in me, I owe it to them to try and protect myself.’ He doesn’t wanna look bad, y’know? So there. Hakkai’s gonna be fine.”

“You guys sure do have faith in each other.” Arryn smiled. “It’s sweet.”

Gojyo smirked. “We’re picking up the pace. Don’t fall, chimp!” He took off faster.

“Stupid loser lecher kappa!” Goku cried.

_~Sora ni sakura no hanabira ga harari, harari to mai chitte_  
_Ikusen mono toki o nagamete itta_  
_Hikari kagayaku kono basho de_  
_Itsuka mata yume o katarou_  
_Sakura no shita~_

“Oh? So you planned to draw me from the wounded and the two new ones huh? Hoo hoo. Very well.” Yisou chuckled as he chased the trio.

“Trust me, Arryn and Orin are mentally wounded so there’s no need to separate them from Gojyo and Goku.” Amira grunted as she kept pace with the two men. She knew that now wasn’t the type to joke around about things like that, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Your optimism will prove fatal!” the Youkai told her.

“Don’t be stupid.” Sanzo growled. “You want the two of us, right? You’d better not miss.”

Sanzo had told Amira everything about Hakkai while the man had been sleeping in the cave. All about why this Youkai was chasing after Hakkai. She had no idea that Hakkai had once been human. The Youkai had taken Kanan, Hakkai’s lover and raped her, impregnating her. Hakkai killed them all and it resulted in Hakkai being transformed into a Youkai himself after being drenched in the blood of a thousand Youkai. To think that a human could actually be that strong…

“Did we lose him?” Sanzo asked.

Amira placed a hand against the tree the men were leaning on, keeping herself from falling over as she breathed hard. “I think so, but not for long if we did.”

“This is bad,” Hakkai huffed. “I’m worried about Goku and Gojyo.”

“Don’t be,” the Priest told him. “They’re probably nearby.”

“And the Grouse twins are with them, so don’t worry. They fight a lot but they’re strong; especially together.”

“You know what he wants, don’t you?” Sanzo began after a few moments. “He’s going to try and kill the two of us in front of you.”

“Yes…you’re probably right.” Hakkai sighed. He was silent for a moment before he tilted his head at the sound of Sanzo’s lighter clicking as Amira finally caught her breath back. “You’ve been smoking more lately.”

“Life gets more aggravating by the day.” Sanzo replied.

“And with the others joining us, it’ll just get worse.” Amira added with a sigh of her own.  
Hakkai gave her comment a smile before turning back to Sanzo. “Are you being sarcastic?”

“Do you understand spoken language?” The Priest replied.

Things fell silent again. Amira felt her heart racing. She hadn’t been so nervous in a fight for years. If this man was really set on killing both her and Sanzo in front of Hakkai, she wasn’t going to let him get it easily. 

“Sanzo…” Hakkai sounded troubled.

“What? Ask a stupid question and I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you.”

“Ah. Maybe I won’t ask, then.” The man in green smiled as the woman gave a giggle. Here they were in such a perilous predicament and they were acting like they normally did. It was pleasant to see, it made her feel like everything would be just fine. 

“Are you trying to pick a fight?” Sanzo growled.

“I just wonder,” Hakkai began. “Maybe I shouldn’t be here at all.” Amira glanced at the man beside her. What kind of question was that?

“…Yes, the question is stupid. Don’t ask it again.” Sanzo warned him. “I know you won’t betray me, Hakkai. Right?”

Hakkai pulled a face. “That’s not fair…Sanzo.”

~What now?~ Amira asked herself. ~What are we supposed to do now? How much longer is this guy going to tease us like this? I swear, if it wasn’t Hakkai’s job to kill this guy again, I’d do it my damn self!~

“It’s too quiet,” Amira decided to say, breaking the silence.

“Yes, unnaturally so.” Hakkai agreed.

“I guess he’s finally showing.” Sanzo dropped his cigarette. 

Moments later more of those little wooden sticks were thrown at the three of them. The trio dodged away from them, Amira’s hands running to her sais when she spotted the demon on the branches above them.

“How sweet,” Yisou chuckled. “A little heart to heart before the final meet.” He gazed down at Sanzo. “I take it that you know of Cho Gonou’s past.”

“So?” The Priest asked.

“And you know of course of his pointless murdering for his twisted love affair.”

~Twisted love affair?~ Amira glanced at the man in green.

“And?” Sanzo scoffed.

“What good friends, Cho Gonou,” Yisou dropped down before the trio. “I’m moved. You really do have something worth loosing.”

“I don’t care what you have to say to me,” Hakkai placed himself in front of Sanzo. “I’ll take it. But I’ll never allow you…to lay a finger on them again.”

“Is that so? Well then. If I don’t touch them, everything should be all right.”

“What are you talking about?” Amira asked.

“Everything to this point was nothing more than foreplay. Now…do show me, Cho Gonou. I want your face twisted in painful pleasure.”

Amira was confused. What was this idiot talking about? Hakkai’s screams cut her from her thoughts.

“Hakkai!?” Sanzo took a step towards the other man. “What the hell did he-”

“Get away from me!” Hakkai demanded.

“What?” Sanzo had only a few moments to speak before Hakkai jumped on the Priest, his hands wrapped around his throat as he pinned him to the ground beneath him.

“Hakkai? What are you doing?” Amira demanded.

“My arms…I can’t control my arms!” The man replied.

“Hakkai, stop!” 

Amira ran at him and grabbed his shoulders, trying to yank him off of the Priest that was gasping for breath. Hakkai was too strong though and his right arm moved, gripping her throat as well, choking both of them together. His grip was furious and she tried to claw it away but it wouldn’t move. 

How could this man have so much strength? It was unbelievable. Was this where it ended? No matter what she did, his hand was tight around her neck. She was beginning to panic, making things harder on herself to breathe. 

“You truly are a fragile being,” Yisou grinned, standing over them. “It’s blissfully easy to enter a gap in your heart.”

“S-stop it!” Hakkai cried as Amira and Sanzo struggled. 

“Why? You have no objections to murder. Think of it as a single addition…to the long list of deaths you have on your soul.”

Amira felt herself getting lightheaded. She had to find a way to get out of this. She didn’t want to hurt Hakkai but at the same time she didn’t want to die, either. She had to think, and fast.

“Perhaps you remember…about me, I mean.” Yisou spoke again. “I was there when you were reborn, yes?”

Realization hit the man. “B-but you should be dead! I killed you! I know I did!”

“Indeed. You ripped me apart quite masterfully. But there was a moment before I passed. And in that moment, I planted this,” the Youkai pulled out another tile that read ‘life’. “Right inside the wound you created. Clever, yes? An do you know why I did such a thing?”

~He turned himself…into a shikigami?~ Amira thought to herself. It was getting harder to breath.

“I wanted to see you again, Cho Gonou. I’ve never really truly been attached to anything. You’re the first person in my life I’ve taken an interest in.”

“Stop! Please!” Hakkai cried.

“I want to see your features twisted in insanity.”

“No!”

“To hear your desperate cries…”

“Please, stop!”

“I want to clutch and destroy all!”

Sanzo gave a sound and blood coughed up onto his face. Hakkai’s hand shakily removed itself from the Priest’s throat as he called for his name. Amira watched in fear as the hand made its way towards her throat again. That was it. She wasn’t just going to let this happen. She lifted her foot and kicked Hakkai in the face as hard as she could. She was instantly let go of and she crawled away from the man, holding her throat carefully as she sucked breath in. Why in the hell hadn’t she thought about kicking the bastard in the face in the first place?

“See how easy that was? And I didn’t even have to lift a finger.” Yisou turned his gaze to the woman that was crawling away from them. “And now, all we have to do it take care of this one before the others.”

Amira’s eyes widened in fear as Hakkai began to move towards her in a zombie-like state. As he came closer to her, she had a flashback.

_“Mommy,” The young child’s voice was quivering as the tears traveled down her face. “Mommy, Daddy…was have to go. They’re coming! Please! We have to get…get away!”_

_The sound of the steps on the wooden floor behind the child made her turn, staring up at the villagers behind her in fear. Why were they doing this? Her and her family had never done anything to them! They lived together peacefully for years and years! Why were the killing them? Why?_

_The young child felt herself losing her grip on everything as a voice began to sound through her head. Kill…kill…kill…_

_She lifted her head, growing lighter and lighter as she felt herself being pulled away. Her body began to move on her own as the villagers lunged at her. She grabbed the sais her mother had been using to defend herself…_

And now that same voice was sounding through her head. She felt herself reliving that moment from years and years ago. She gripped one of the sais in her hand as she felt her mind pulling back. She stood to her feet and glared at the auburn-haired man before her as a dark aura began to emit and swirl around her. She didn’t take a notice of Hakkai’s surprised look. She had already begun to lose herself and she was struggling to fight it, but…  


“Get the hell away from her!” Hakkai jumped back as Orin appeared, swiping a kick at his head but he missed as Arryn grabbed Amira’s shoulders while Goku and Gojyo dealt with Hakkai and Yisou.  


“Amira! Calm down! Listen to me! You can’t let it take over! Just calm down! Everything’s all right! You’re not going to die! We’re here now! You’re safe!” the sound of her friend’s voice allowed Amira to recapture herself before she could lose it. Her hands began to shake and she closed her eyes. “Thank God,” Arryn hugged the woman tightly. “Are you all right? What happened?”  


“Yisou took control of Hakkai…he killed Sanzo and he…” Arryn took notice of the red marks around her neck. She was able to put things together.

“Don’t, Hakkai!” Gojyo’s scream caught the three of them, turning them to watch as the man was about to hit Goku with a chi attack before Hakkai turned and tossed it at Yisou.

“What’s this?” Yisou growled. “You’re still of your own mind?”

A gun clicked as Sanzo appeared behind the Youkai, pointing his gun at the back of his head. “He’s not the one out of his mind,” The Priest growled, releasing a bullet.

“Sanzo!” Goku grinned. “You were faking it? You can’t do that to us!”

“I thought so,” Gojyo sighed. “Damn.”

“Shut your mouth!” Sanzo growled.

“Sorry for causing such a fuss!” Hakkai gave a laugh. 

“Ah, so you followed Gonou’s spontaneous directing?” Yisou chuckled as he stood up. Goku made a comment about the hole in his head. 

“He wasn’t putting much effort into strangling me. But beside that…If he were ever forced to really kill me…He’d sooner bite his tongue and die.”

“Oh no, Sanzo. It was all your wonderful acting.” Hakkai clapped his hands together lightly.

“…Now you’re asking for death.” Sanzo growled.

“So, my spell didn’t affect you,” Yisou brought the attention back to him.

“Well, you said so yourself. It’s simple to enter a gap in the heart. Unfortunately, my heart isn’t big enough to have any gaps. Well. It would appear that your estimation of me was royally screwed up.” He took a step forward. “Allow me to humbly send you on your way once more.”

“Try what you will,” Yisou chuckled. “But do you honestly think you can kill me with chi? I’m not sure. Perhaps you should remove your limiter to fight me. For old times’ sake.”

Hakkai ran forward and grabbed the Youkai’s arm before he could notice he moved. “I don’t need to remove my limiter. Manipulating chi…has it uses. Four years ago…I tore you open around…here, am I right?” They all watched as Hakkai shoved his arm through Yisou’s chest, spraying his blood all over the ground behind them. 

“Cho…Gonou?” The Youkai sputtered out.

“I’m afraid your mistaken,” Hakkai balled his fist around the life tile he had grabbed. “My name is…Cho Hakkai!” He ripped his arm out through the side.

“R-really?” Yisou collapsed into his arms. “I’m…disappointed in you.”

“Thank you kindly,” Hakkai grinned.

“I thought this would be more f-fun,” He sighed as he began to melt into dirt.

“Unfortunately, these days I’ve gotten tired of masochism. The people around me have been an influence, you see,” Hakkai told him. “However red my hands may be, blood can always be washed away. That’s how we live. All of us.”

“Ha ha, is it now? I truly hate you from the bottom of my heart…Cho Hakkai.” Yisou grumbled as he continued to corrode. “You’re nothing by a hypocrite. You only SMELL like the living.”

“What a coincidence. I hate you, too.” Hakkai pushed the body off of him. “Because unlike you…I’m not without a past or a future.”

Amira gazed at the four men for a moment before she stood to her feet again, trembling as she still held her throat. She had been had. Why couldn’t she see it? Her own panic had made her...She didn’t want to think about what she could have done. What had almost happened. She had to get out of here and calm herself down. Amira lowered her head and stalked off, leaving the six of them behind. 

“Amira?” Gojyo turned, watching as she walked off.

“What’s wrong with her?” Goku wondered.

“You…” Hakkai turned at the other woman’s voice just to feel of the hand across his cheek. “You were in control of yourself the entire time!” Arryn screamed at him. “And still you gripped her throat like that? The two of you idiots didn’t tell her anything?”

“If she couldn’t figure it out, then that’s her problem.” Sanzo growled, pulling out a cigarette.

The blonde woman turned to face him now. “You idiot. You don’t know what almost happened, do you? You don’t know anything about what she could have done, do you?”

“What do you mean?” Gojyo asked.

Orin rolled his eyes as his sister ran off after the other woman. “Amira’s…past holds many secrets. You don’t know it, so you can’t understand. It’s not my place to reveal anything about her. Perhaps she’ll tell you one day, and then you fools will understand what almost happened to you.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Goku asked worriedly.

Orin gazed after the two men before shoving his hands in his pockets. “Arryn can take care of Amira more than any of us. She’ll be fine, although I can’t say that for sure if something like this happens again.”

“Was it really that bad?” Gojyo asked.

“Redhead, has Arryn told you anything about her past? About what she is?” Orin asked as the four of them made their way after the women; they just walked, not ran.

Gojyo shook his head. “All we know is that she’s a half-breed.”

“She’s not quite like other half-breeds. We believe that it’s her demon blood that causes this.”

“Causes what? What kind of demon is she?”

Orin shoved his hands in his pockets. “Gryphon.”

Hakkai blinked. “But Gryphons went extinct hundreds of years ago.”

Orin sighed. “Yeah, that’s what we all thought, too.”

“What are you talking about?” Sanzo demanded, coming to a stop. “I’m getting sick of all these games you idiots are playing with us. Just spit it out!”

“I can’t tell you, it’s not my choice,” Orin sighed. “But I can tell you this.” He glanced at Hakkai. “Be glad the others weren’t here to see it. Auroura would have given you more than just a slap.”

Hakuryu was in his jeep form about an hour later just outside the trees of the forest. Arryn and Orin had agreed to give them a little time to gather their things and take care of Goku’s leg before introducing them to the other two women that were waiting for them. Arryn and Orin were taking care of Amira off towards the edge of the clearing, both refusing either of the men to come near. Hakkai had just finished placing a cast on Goku’s leg as Sanzo sat under a tree, reading his newspaper as he waited for the others to get ready to leave. Hakkai had just sat down on the jeep’s hood and watch as Gojyo walked over to Goku before a throat cleared beside him. He turned to see Amira standing there.

“Amira!” He glanced at Orin, watching as he moved towards the other three men and then at Amira as she stood under another tree off to the side, thinking about something in silence as she gazed at the sky. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now. Sorry about…Arryn hitting you.”

“No, I deserved that,” Hakkai scooted over on the hood, giving her space to sit herself. “I should be apologizing…for your throat and other things. I keep forgetting that you haven’t been around me as long as Sanzo has been. He seems to know what I plan on doing right away. I should have told you before…”

“It’s all right,” Amira told him, patting him on the shoulder. “Arryn took care of it, see, not even a bruise,” She pulled the collar of her shirt down so he could see her neck. Hakkai also took notice of the scar leading lower but he kept his mouth shut. It did leave him wondering, though. Could that have been caused by losing control once before?

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hakkai grinned. “Next time we hit a town, all right?”

Amira chuckled. “If you want to, I suppose. Besides, I’m sure the two of us will be wanting to get away from these guys as soon as possible after we’re all together.”

Hakkai gave a laugh. “Something tells me that you’re right on that,” He glanced over at the blonde woman to the side. “That woman,” Hakkai turned to Amira. “That’s the one that you were talking before with Jien, right? The one that fell in love with him?”

“Arryn? Yeah,” Amira nodded, glancing at Gojyo. “Now I just have to find out whether or not it’s Gojyo brother.”

Hakkai was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes. “I’m surprised that you haven’t asked about what happened between Yisou and me years ago.”

“Well, everyone has their pasts, Hakkai,” Amira replied. “Not everyone likes talking about there’s, so I didn’t think it would be my area to ask. I could tell that Sanzo had been hiding something when he told me how you became a Youkai, but it didn’t seem like it was any of my business.”

Hakkai smiled at the woman beside him. “You had to deal with all of this, so I think that I should at least tell you.”

“Well, if you’re all right with it,” She told the man softly as the others continued to do their own thing.

“The woman,” Hakkai lowered his head as he spoke. “That all of this was about. Kanan. She was my older sister.” Amira pulled a surprised look. “You see, I grew up in an orphanage. When Kanan and I met when we were older, we didn’t know about our relation until…after everything started. And by then…”

Amira was still surprised, but she smiled. “And by then, your feelings had been cemented in, right?”

Hakkai lifted his head in surprise himself. He had been expecting a reaction much different from this. “Yes. You don’t-”

“Hakkai, look. I have no right to judge you on what you do and who you’re with. I’m just a friend. I would only say something if I thought the one you were with was hurting you and from what I’ve heard, you and Kanan were apparently very pleased with one another. You fell in love before knowing that you were related. Though I do think that’s a little weird, the deed was already done and it didn’t change anything when you found out. You didn’t see Kanan as your sister. You saw her as someone you loved; someone you wanted to take care of. That’s all that anyone in this life can ask for.”

Hakkai could only stare at her for a moment before another smile, a true one, broke out across his lips this time. “I’m suddenly very glad that we had to meet up with you for this journey. Not very many people would accept that. I appreciate it, Amira.”

“You pervy water sprite!” Goku growled. “What do you think you’re doing? Cut it out!”

“It looks smashing.” Gojyo grinned. He had decided to write all over the cast ha and Orin had placed on him while Sanzo sat under the tree, still trying to read. It read some things like – ‘Gimp’, ‘lame’, and ‘stupidest monkey in existence’.

“Why you! Thanks a lot you dumb kappas!” Goku growled as Sanzo said’ Silence or Death’. Gojyo was grinning, claiming that he ‘felt better about everything’, and Orin kicked Goku in the head.

“I’m not a Kappa, ya dirty ape!” The human growled.

“Oww,” Goku fell backwards, holding his head. “Now my head bone’s broken.”

“Can you break his jaw?” Gojyo asked in interest.

“All ready one step ahead of you, my man.”

It seemed like Orin and Gojyo were getting along just fine now all ready. It made his sister giggle, bringing the pervert’s attention back to the new woman as Orin turned to speak to Sanzo. Amira slapped a hand to her forehead.

~Here we go. I can’t wait to see what Auroura does to him when he tries this one her~

“So,” Gojyo placed an arm above Arryn’s head as he leaned on the tree over her. “Arryn, right? What do you say to the two of us going off on our own and get to know one another better?” Orin lifted his head from the talk he was having with the Priest and was about to jump on the redhead but his sister’s words beat him to it.

“Sorry sweetie,” Arryn grinned, tilting her head. “I don’t open my legs for just anybody.”

Gojyo’s mouth dropped open before he backed off with a smile. “Damn. You and Amira are the only two single girls who’ve ever said no.”

“Not every woman in this world is a whore,” Arryn told him as she stretched her back. “Besides, the only man that’s ever going to get to touch this is going to have to work for it.”

“Amen to that!” Amira gave her friend a cheer as the redhead walked over to her and Hakkai, hanging his head before giving a laugh.

“You seem well,” Hakkai grinned as he sat beside him. “And how are you injuries?”

“I’m tough, you know? Heart, dick, the works.” At Gojyo’s words, in Amira had been drinking, it would have come squirting out of her nose. “What about you? You look like you’re the one who got a limb ripped off.”

“Well, maybe,” Hakkai sighed. “In a way, he was like a part of me. He was a bit of an apparition of myself…who dragged my past along behind.”

Gojyo glanced at him. “About the other day. You asked me why I helped you, right? That time, four years ago…I remember how you looked up at me through the rain. I swear your eyes asked me to kill you. THAT’S why I helped you. I’m an ass. If a guy wants to die that bad, I’m not just gonna let him.”

Amira laughed at that, leaning back to where she didn’t fall off the hood of the jeep. “I can agree with that,” she continued to giggle.

“Gojyo,” Hakkai smiled.

“So what now? You don’t look like you’re waiting for death.” Gojyo grinned, pleased that he had made Amira laugh again.

“Oh. I guess I’m not now.” Hakkai then raised up his right hand. “Look at it. It would be nice if my lifeline were a bit longer.”

“What’s that?” Goku popped up behind the three of them. “Hakkai’s got a small lifeline? Well, here!” Goku pulled out a marker and drew a longer lifeline on his friend.

“Oi. Chimp.” Sanzo was standing now, newspaper gone with paper fan in hand. “Pick up your trash, or I trash you.”

“Moron,” Gojyo mumbled as he watch Goku run towards the monk.

“Oh dear,” Hakkai said and both the redhead turned to their friend.

“What is it?” Amira asked.

“This is permanent ink, isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Gojyo answered him.

“So I suppose it won’t be coming off.”

“Nah, I guess not.” Amira grinned.

“You got a problem with that?” Gojyo asked.

Hakkai stared at it a bit longer before slapping his hand to his forehead. “No, I suppose I don’t.”

“Hey, Sanzo, my leg needs meat for dinner.” Goku tried to tell Sanzo but the monk wasn’t buying it.

“Nice try.” Was his answer as Orin scratched the top of his head.

“All right,” The man sighed. “Let’s hurry up and meet with the other two and leave. I want to get to the nearest Town soon so I can get into a damn bed and not the ground.”

“I hear that,” Gojyo agreed with a grin as he pulled out a cigarette. 

“Just far off from here are they?” Hakkai asked as the trio got off the hood. 

“Not too far,” Arryn told him. She was staring at him with a frown; it appeared that she was still upset over that had happened with Amira. “We can walk there,” She turned to Goku. “Will you be able to make it, cutie-pie?”

Goku flushed. “Y-yeah! Of course I will!”

Gojyo pulled a face as Hakuryu transformed again as they started to walk. “How is it that the monkey gets the chick this time?”

“Arryn loves stuffed animals. Goku must remind her of one.” Was the only answer that Amira could give him.

_~Yume no tzusuki wa kimi ni takusou_   
_Taiyou mitai na egao ni_   
_Mabushii hikari ni tsutsumareta saki ni mitsuketa tomo no kizuna~_

“You mean to tell me that camp’s still not broken down?” Orin’s voice was mad as they stepped into camp. 

“Shut it, bozo. We just got up,” one of the women in the camp spoke. Both of them had their backs turned as they folded up the tent. “Did you find Amira and her little friends?”

“Of course.” Arryn grinned, pushing Amira forwards as the other two halted in their task.

“Boy, it’s good to your faces again.” Amira grinned, giving the shorter of the two a hug. “Especially you, Naora.”

“Naora?” Gojyo asked, peeking around Amira to get a better look. “Holy crap!”

Naora pulled back from Amira and looked back at the redhead. “Gojyo?” She rubbed her eyes before taking in the other three men. “Goku and Hakkai? Ever you too, Sanzo?” the young woman shook her head. “When I learned that we were going to have to team up with A Sanzo team, I assure you the four of you were the last to come up in my mind. Especially you, Sanzo.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Gojyo grinned as he picked the woman up in his arms like he would a baby sister. “How ya been you little runt?”

“Yeah?” Goku hobbled forward on his leg. “When I heard Amira keep saying your name, I had no idea that it would be you!”

“Stupid. How many people have a kickass name such as Naora, huh?” The young woman chuckled as Hakkai moved forward to give his own greetings.

Sanzo just stayed still, gazing the young woman over. At about the height of 5’2’, she had her long dark brown hair pulled back into two, separate braids and yellow ribbons with a pair of gold eyes. Yellow jewels hung from her ears as limiters as she wore a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless, green and yellow tie-closed shirt.

This was the Naora the four of them knew, all right. Naora had been living just outside the temple four years ago when Sanzo and Goku had met Gojyo and Hakkai for the first time. In fact, Naora had been with Sanzo the day he went and found Goku on that mountain.

“Wait a second,” Amira looked confused. “You know these guys?”

“Yeah!” Naora seemed very pleased and excited. “These are the guys I traveled with before I met all of you. Sanzo was the one that saved me when I was younger and I stayed with him a little longer and met the others!” She looked over at the other woman that now stood beside a red dragon floating about her head. “Sakura! These are the guys I always tell you about! These are them!”

“Sakura?” Sanzo finally spoke and everyone looked at the Priest as he watched the woman Naora was talking to.

“Are you all right, Amira?” The woman’s voice called as she kept her back to them.

“Of course. There was a little trouble with a Youkai earlier but I’m good now. No need to worry.” Amira assured her friend 

“We could tell,” Her voice was cold now. “Your aura started to change. We could feel it. What happened?”

“Oh, nothing really that you need to worry yourself about, I promise, Auroura.” Amira told her friend, taking another step towards the woman.

Auroura finally turned, giving the men full access to look at her. Gojyo let out a whistle. You could tell that she was older than the other girls, but not too old, and probably older than the men, too. She had long, light brown hair that she kept back in a ponytail as her long bangs framed her face. Her silver eyes showed clear annoyance but relief as well. She was wearing black jeans and boots with a short, red tank top and a long black jacket, though that was wrapped around her waist at the moment.

“And you’re the Amejisuto Priestess, right?” Hakkai asked in surprise.

Auroura’s silver eyes turned to the men finally, taking a good look at them all. “Yes, unfortunately so.” She took another look at the men. “Naora has told me about the four men she lived with before we met her. You must be…Cho Hakkai,” She looked at the man in green.

Hakkai nodded. “Yes. It is an honor to meet an Amejisuto Priestess,” Hakkai gave a small bow.

“There’s no need to bow to me,” Auroura replied before turning to the others. “You are Son Goku, correct?”

“That’s me!” Goku grinned as he folded his hands behind his head, watching her. Sanzo watched as she gave Goku a small smile before she turned to the redhead.

“Another half-breed, hmm? Sha Gojyo.”

“Yep,” Gojyo winked at her. “That’s me, beautiful.” 

“Oh dear,” Amira and Arryn said together. Hakkai even felt a bit worried as he could just see the anger mark growing on her forehead.

“Naora’s told me all about you, Sha Gojyo, and let’s get just one thing straight here. This journey is not being used so you can go around and sleep with as many whores as you want. If it gets in my way even once, or you even think about touching one of them,” She tossed her thumb over her shoulder at the women behind her. “Then you’re not going to have anything to use when you play around, got it?”

Gojyo swallowed, his smirk faded instantly as he received the message. “Damn, I thought you said she was like Sanzo, Amira. She’s way worse!”

As Amira replied, Auroura turned to the last man of the group that had decided to stay silent this entire time. If she felt anything different, she didn’t show it. 

“And that leaves you to be Genjyo Sanzo. You took your sweet time in catching up to us.” Everything fell silent as they watched the two Priests glare at each other. 

“Well it’s not my fault that we had to obtain one of your little group. What were you trying to do? Leave her behind?”

“No, I’m not like you.” She growled. “I left her in that village so she could tell you where we were heading. I had enough decency to do that, at least.”

Sanzo pulled a face but he understood what she was saying. He knew who this woman was. There was no doubt about that. And he knew that she knew who he was. That explained all of her anger and he deserved that, no doubt about that, either. To think that after all this time they would be brought back together like this. He didn't know how to feel. What to say. How to react. What could he do in this predicament?

“Sakura,” Naora took a step forward, sounding worried. Auroura gave the woman a look before she moved back towards the stuff they had packed up all ready. “What’s wrong?”

“Sakura?” Goku pondered. “I thought her name was Auroura. Why do you keep calling her Sakura?”

“Her original name is Sakura,” Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and lit it as all the others turned to look at him in surprise. “As in Koumyou Sanzo’s younger sister, Sakura.”

The three men knew that name and they looked at the woman in surprise. They never knew that Sanzo’s teacher had a younger sister. Auroura’s group looked at the woman in surprise as well. It seemed that surprise was just being passed back and forth between the nine people that stood in the clearing. Had been all day and it seemed that it would be for just a little longer.

“That would be me,” The woman’s voice was cold as she didn’t even turn to look at the blond priest again. “How do you know Koumi?”

“There’s only one Kouryuu in this world, Sakura.” Sanzo told her.

“My apologies, but I haven’t seen Kouryuu in a long time.” She replied.

“I know it’s been a while, but-”

“My apologies,” The woman’s voice was fierce now as she turned to face Sanzo. Her silver eyes made them all freeze as she glared at the other Priest. “But the Kouryuu I know died with my older brother years ago.” She turned to the twins. “Get ready to leave. I want to make it to the other city before sunset.” She walked away from the clearing, leaving the others to stare after her and at Sanzo.

Sanzo stayed silent, lowering his head for a moment before he took off after the woman himself. 

“What the hell was that?” Gojyo asked. “And why is Sanzo acting so weird?”

“I have no idea,” Amira replied. “But I’m sure that we’ll find out soon enough. Until then,” She turned to Naora and grabbed her ear. “I want answers on to how you know the four of them and why you didn’t tell me how much of a pain in the ass they were going to be!”

_~Umare kawareta to shita nara_   
_Raise mata kimi wo sagasou_   
_Katari tsugusenu omoi o tsutae yo_   
_Kimi ga oboete inakute mo~_

“Are you just going to run away?” Sanzo had followed Auroura back into the trees to a small stream. The woman was gazing into the water for a moment, lost in thought as the man just stood behind her. 

He stared at her for a moment, finishing the cigarette as they were both in silence. He had imagined their reunion on several occasions before, but none of them had been like this. He took her in, noting the changes to her body, her aura. It was all so...so different. Almost terrifyingly so.

“Run away? No. Leading you away so the others don’t get involved? Yes.” Sanzo didn’t have time to move before Auroura had whirled around and punched him in the face. She landed a second and a third but Sanzo caught the fourth and fifth, holding her hands at her side. “You bastard!” She growled, glaring at the man before her.

“Sakura, calm down.”

“My name’s not Sakura!” She growled, but she stopped struggling against him. “Not anymore.”

“Naora doesn’t seem to think that.”

“Naora just doesn’t listen.” Auroura scoffed, dropping her head.

~I understand that~ Sanzo thought of Goku and Gojyo instantly. He knew what the reasons behind this were, but still…“Why are you so mad at me?”

The woman’s skin turned to ice as she lifted her silver eyes to glare into his Amethyst ones. 

“That’s a foolish question, Kouryuu. Especially for you.” She pulled away from the blond man before turning her back to him. "Are you that dumb or is this just another attempt to antagonize me? Has the last fifteen years not been enough for you?"

Sanzo could only stare at her. He understood why she was angry, but perhaps hearing it from her own mouth would bring him some type of closure? Or was he just grasping at air now, trying to find some type of justification 

“When I was ten, I was sent off to live with some woman I didn’t even know, leaving behind the only family I did know. My brother and my best friend. There, I was forced into the training of the Amejisuto Priestesses because my mother was one and my brother was a Sanzo. When I was named an Amejisuto, I went back to the Temple that I had grown up at, expecting an older brother to be there for me and the friend I had left behind.” Sanzo closed his eyes, listening to her speak. “When I arrived, I found nothing but a ruined home and slaughtered bodies. No one was there anymore…not one thing. They had been dead and destroyed for years, it seemed. If the ‘merciful goddess’,” She scoffed at the name. “Hadn’t shown up and told me what happened, I don’t know what I would have done after that. She told me that Koumyou had died after naming my friend a Sanzo.” She turned to face Sanzo again and he opened his eyes. “And that my friend had left to find the ones that had killed him. I waited for ten years…ten years to see if you would come and try to find me and tell me what happened, Kouryuu. And you never did. You didn’t even try to find me, did you?” 

Sanzo closed his eyes again at the rage in her voice. No, he hadn’t thought about it. His mind was only stuck on finding his Master’s killers for so long. It wasn’t until he met Naora that he even thought about Sakura again. Back at the temple she was on his mind daily after she had been sent away but when he left the temple himself… 

“Part of myself wanted to believe that you just couldn’t find me,” Auroura continued, her voice quivering. Sanzo opened her eyes to see if she was crying. He could tell that she was close, but something told him that she refused to cry in front of him; in front of anyone. “But I soon came to beat the truth into myself. You hadn’t even thought about me after all this time and so…I stopped hoping. I stopped searching. I stopped dreaming that I would see you again. And now they want to shove us together again…after all this time.” She shook her head. “I’m only in this because the ones that are behind this are the ones that killed Koumyou. I’m not here to make up with you or to see you again. I’m here for the mission and that is all. As long as you and your little friends don’t knock me off track then you can come for as long as you like.”

Sanzo watched as Auroura walked away from him, heading back to the others. He was silent for a moment, still, before he let out a small ‘ha’. He had been expecting something much worse from her and if they had come across each other when they were younger, he was sure he would have gotten it. But it seemed that Sakura had changed and he wasn’t too sure if he liked it or not just yet. But now was not the time to be worrying about what a woman thought about him. They two groups had to join together and travel to India and so, that’s what they were going to do. “The same goes for you and your friends, as well.” He called after her. He didn’t care if she had heard him as he made his own way back to the others. He wasn’t going to let himself get sidetracked by a woman he hadn’t seen in almost 15 years.

When Sanzo entered the little clearing again, he found everyone gathered around two jeeps. One was the green one that he and the others road in while the other was a red on that Auroura was sitting in the front of. The only difference between the two of them was the other was red and the steering wheel was on the other side.

“We brought this with us from our place,” Arryn grinned. “She’s so sweet!”

“What’s her name?” Hakkai asked. 

“This is Meika. Meika, say hello!” The red car gave a soft little chip that the green one then returned. Hakkai grinned. “I’ve never seen another dragon that can transform like Meika can,” Arryn admitted. “Where did you find him?”

“Hakuryu just sorta came to us out of nowhere.” Gojyo was the one that answered.

“Huh,” Orin sat down in the red’s driver seat. “Is that right? Two transforming dragons? That's not odd at all."

"The gods obviously have a hand on this, meaning that it's been planned a lot longer than we originally thought," Auroura commented.

"Why do they always meddle?" Amira sighed, combing a hand through her hair. 

“Let’s hurry up and go,” Sanzo ordered as he made his way to the green one. “I want to get to the next town quickly.”

“So Hakkai,” Orin leaned forward to gaze past the two Priests to see the other driver. “Who should lead? You or I?”

Hakkai gave a smile. “Whichever way, I don’t mind.”

“Just go!” Auroura growled, stomping on Orin’s foot and slamming on the gas pedal. The red jeep took off with the three women in the back of it laugh. Amira had wanted to talk to her friends over what they had gone through over the last couple of months without her. Hakkai gave his own chuckle as he followed after them.

“So, what did you and the pretty lady talk about?” Gojyo decided to as the Priest in front of him.

“That’s none of your business.” Sanzo replied.

“Aww, now that’s not fair,” Gojyo frowned as he settled back into his seat.

“That woman,” Goku began. “You know her?”

“I did when we were younger.” Sanzo replied.

“Is she the one you keep calling out for when you sleep?” Goku asked him.

“What?” Sanzo turned and looked at the monkey behind him as Gojyo tried to hold back his laughter.

“Yeah, didn’t you know you talk in your sleep?” Goku grinned.

“I do not.” Sanzo growled.

In truth though, he did and all three of the others had heard him do it before. It was always either to his teacher or to someone named Kura. That had to be a nickname that he had given that woman when he was a child.

“Anyway,” Goku leaned back in his seat. “I like her eyes.”

“Her eyes?” Gojyo looked at the monkey. “My apologies, those weren’t what I was looking at. Is there something strange about them?”   
(XD at Gojyo)

“No, they’re just so…they’re so silver. Just like the moon.”

Sanzo stared up at the group ahead of them. ~The moon, huh~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on the wait. A lot of projects caught my eye as of late and I've been hoping between them all XD


	13. Crude Counterfeit

“I’m starving!” Goku’s whining made Naora giggle.

“You just ate!” Gojyo growled.

“You call that eating?” The monkey replied. “Nibbling more like!”

The two jeeps were next to each other as they traveled down the countryside. Orin had decided to be a trouble maker and made the jeeps be as close as possible to the others so Auroura was practically sitting beside Sanzo. Both Priests had their arms crossed, refusing to look at the other as they also tried to ignore the ones talking.

“Uh, just to bring it up,” Hakkai decided to break the news. “We’ve seem to run out of all our supplies.”

What?” Goku demanded. 

“For pete's sake, here,” Gojyo pulled something out of his pocket. “Eat this.”

“Are you serious? You don’t mind? Thank you!” 

“Goku, I don’t think-” Amira’s words were cut off as the monkey ate whatever it was without looking at it. ~This bodes ill…again~ She sighed.

“Ah, what is this?” Goku asked happily.

“Used Kleenex.” Gojyo answered him.

Orin let out a huge laugh as the two men started to fight each other over the event. Auroura tried to take it as the three loud mouths continued laughing/fighting but in the end she faltered. 

“Stop the jeeps!” She told the man beside her.

Orin slammed on the breaks as Hakkai did himself, cutting off the fighting. “Is something wrong?”

Auroura grabbed the back of the man’s shirt and began to pull him out of the driver’s seat. The three women saw what she was doing and quickly helped throw the man in the back of the green jeep. Auroura slid into the driver’s seat before taking off while Naora hopped up beside her.

Orin stood up on the two men, a foot in Gojyo’s face while the other was on Goku’s shoulder. “They ditched me! The stupid bitches me!”

“Get your foot out of my face!” Gojyo pushed the man off of him. “That’s what you get!” He growled.

“Dammit! Don’t touch me, you limp-dick bastard!” Goku began to laugh at him and Gojyo immediately jumped on him. Goku was soon dragged into it as Hakkai started the car again after the four women. Sanzo slapped a hand to his face as they continued. 

“Now we see what Amira was always talking about,” Hakkai gave a laugh. “I suppose that you’ll be forcing Gojyo and Goku to the other jeep now and taking Naora and Amira in their place?”

“Damn straight.” Sanzo growled before wiping out his gun.

Amira gave a laugh as the gunshots reached the four of them. “Calm down, Auroura,” she told her friend. “Their fights might annoy you but you’re going to have to get used to them and deal with them. To get away from it though, you and Sanzo could always share a room at night.” Auroura slammed down on the brakes before glaring at the woman behind her. “I…uh…I take that back.”

“You!” Orin’s voice sounded as the green jeep caught up to them. Auroura turned back around and took off again, trying to leave the five men behind but Hakkai was still smiling and next to her. She growled as Orin tried to get back into the red jeep but Arryn kept him back. 

“Something smells delicious!” Goku grinned as the twins continued to fight.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Sanzo sighed, trying to ignore the fighting.

“Quick! Over here!” Goku grabbed the wheel took off to the right.

Auroura sighed to herself and watched after the other jeep. “Should we just leave them behind?”

Naora shook her head. “Nah. It was too much of a pain in the ass to wait for them to catch up to us again. Let’s just go after them.”

Auroura gave another sigh before backing the jeep up and turning down the road after the others.

_~Now the dark begins to rise_   
_Save your breath, it's far from over_   
_Leave the lost and dead behind_   
_Now's your chance to run for cover~_

Corell paused beneath the tree as Lirin tried to catch up to her. She had taken Kougaiji’s little sister out for the day to get her out of the castle as Kougaiji met with the idiot behind all of this. She didn’t like being there, and if it weren’t for Kougaiji and Lirin then she would have been gone years and years ago.

The young woman dropped down beside her and leaned on her side.

“Now I’m famished. Nature walks sure make me hungry. Can we get something to eat?” Lirin looked at the elder woman. 

“If you can find it,” Corell replied softly.

“Come on! Why won’t you help me?” Lirin whined.

“Because you need to learn how to take care of yourself, Lirin. Kougaiji and I won’t be here to look after you forever.”

“Aww, but, but-” Lirin looked like she was about to cry. Corell bit her tongue and went to apologize but- “I smell something tasty!” The young one cried. She grabbed Corell’s hand and took off through the trees. It didn’t take too long for the two of them to stop at the large steps of a temple. “Mount Dumpling!” Lirin giggled. “That sounds promising. I bet they have food up there somewhere!”

“I SAID GET THE GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY JEEP!”

Both of them turned in time to see a green jeep stopping before them as Sanzo threw a new man out of the back seat. He flew over their heads and while Corell followed him, Lirin kept her eyes on the normal four.

“You guys again?!” Lirin scowled at the four men. “Prepare to meet your doom!”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Goku demanded, pointing a finger at her.

“What are you doing here?” She asked back. They both fell and blushed as their stomachs growled. Both realized what the others were here for and let out screams before the two decided to race up the steps, leaving the others behind as Auroura pulled to a stop beside them.

“I swear, they’re twins!” Amira shook her head as they all watched after the two of them. Naora and Arryn were laughing.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say she’s Goku’s little sister rather than Kougaiji’s.” Hakkai commented as Corell just shook her head.

“Let’s go,” Auroura told Orin as he hurried to them from the trees he had landed in.

“Aww, come on, I’m kinda hungry too.” Orin admitted to the woman. “Can’t we get something to eat really quick? I’m sure they’ll gladly give something to you and the monk.”

“But we have stuff to eat in the back,” Auroura reminded him.

“What?” Gojyo pulled a face. “You’ve had stuff to eat this entire time?”

“I have to buy food for the four idiots with me, not the four of you idiots.” Auroura told him.

“You,” They all turned to look at Corell. Her eyes were stuck on the silver-eyed Priestess, a look of surprise and shock in her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“You mean…you know these guys?” Gojyo looked at Auroura in surprise.

“No,” Auroura closed her eyes after a moment of silence. “Should I?”

Corell stared at her for a moment longer before closing her own eyes. “My mistake. You looked like someone I knew…”

“Let’s just get these dweebs and get out of here,” Arryn and Orin said together as they led the way up the stairs. The others all followed them in silence as Corell kept shooting Auroura looks. No one seemed to notice as she quickly got lost in her thoughts.

They reached the top just as the two idiots hopped down from the trees. Sanzo whipped his fan out. “You idiots!” Goku and Lirin both gave squeals and rubbed their heads.

“What’s the big idea?” Lirin demanded.

“You two are trespassing in here.” Sanzo warned them.

“He’s right you know,” Naora giggled at them.

“You should ask permission from the people in the temple first.” Hakkai told the teens.

Goku pulled such an adorable baby face. “But what if they say no? Can’t you see that I’m freakin’ starving to death over here?”

“Yeah,” Lirin agreed. “Besides we already tried to eat them but all the fruit are rotten.”

“Really?” Naora asked as they all glanced up at the fruit. “Holy cow! They’re faces!”

“And they smell so tasty, too.” Goku sighed.

“What are you wasting your time for if they’re not even edible?” Gojyo asked him. “Besides, where is everybody?”

Auroura frowned as she stared up at the tree with narrowed eyes as Hakkai began to call out for someone at the temple. “Let’s go,” She cut him off. “I’ll give you some of our food, but you’ll have to pay me back when we make it to the next village.” Goku went to reply happily when two, bald boys walked out of the temple behind them.

“Who are you?” One of them asked.

“Just travelers on our way West,” Hakkai answered them. “No one to be suspicious about, despite how we look.” He glanced at Gojyo.

“Don’t you look at me when you say that.” Gojyo replied.

“Yeah, telling them not to be suspicious of us is really not going to make them, right?” Orin rolled his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head.

“Shut up, Orrie.” Arryn told her brother, mocking his movements. 

“Make me!” He growled.

“Both of you shut up,” Auroura growled, as she continued to stare at the tree before turning to the boys as Goku moved towards them. All of them knew when she was serious and now was one of those times.

“Hey, do you have anything to eat around here? We’re really, very hungry.” It seemed that he had forgotten that the others had some food for them.

“You are travelers?” One of the boys asked.

“Excuse me, but are you-”

“You couldn’t possibly be the legendary monk Sanzo, could you?”

“No, you have the wrong guy.” Sanzo had his arms crossed, trying to avoid it all but Goku and Lirin wouldn’t let him do so.

“I don’t get it. Tell them who you are, Sanzo.”

“What have you got to hide?”

“You two are dead.” Sanzo closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

“Now, now, all you have to do is something Sanzo-like and we get free room and board.” Hakkai told the blond.

“You can put up with a little hero-worship for us, can’t you?” Gojyo asked him. “Oh, lustrous one?”

“No, I can’t.” The Priest replied.

“Dude, if we ever did that to Auroura, she’d kill us.” Orin told the other men. “The Amejisuto Priestess must be way harder than you monks can be.”

“Orin, shut up!” Arryn tried to warn her brother but it was too late as Auroura smacked a hand to her face.

“You…you’re one of the Amejisuto Priestesses?” One of the boys cried.

Lirin shrugged her shoulders; she didn’t care who this woman was but she was going to use her to get food anyway necessary. “Yep! She may not dress like one, but she is! Check out the crimson chakra on her forehead!” Lirin jumped on the woman’s shoulders and pulled her bangs back to show the small dot.

“Get off of me, Brat!” Auroura growled, slinging the small woman off. She glared at her as Corell caught her. She opened her mouth to say something but Corell slapped a hand over her mouth, keeping her silent.

_~I don't want to change the world_   
_I just want to leave it colder_   
_Light the fuse and burn it up_   
_Take the path that leads to nowhere~_

All of them were inside the temple at a long, brown table with the twins across from them. Sanzo and Auroura wore the same, annoyed looks on their faces as the others were nervous, wondering where all the other monks would be. Corell just stayed silent, not bothering anything.

“My name is Chinpu. I am an apprentice here at Gosoukan.”

“I am Mingetsu.”

“What a pain in the ass.” Everyone looked at the two Priests as they mumbled the same thing together.

“We live modestly,” The boys didn’t seem to hear them. “But please, take what we can offer you.”

Goku looked down at the four seeds in his plate with a frown. “What’s this?”

“It is called soukantan. Made from Ninjinka seeds. Two are enough to make you full. Please. Eat.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that this is all that we have to offer you.”

Lirin and Goku sighed. “Well, I guess if this fills me up, Bon appetite’.”

“Down the hatch!”

“No! Don’t eat!” Sanzo had moved quickly towards the two of them with his fan again while Auroura shot Orin a look. He dropped the seed from his own hand immediately.

“Why the hell not?” Lirin demanded.

“Lirin,” Corell shook her head. “Just listen to him.”

Sanzo turned back to the boys. “So why don’t I see anyone else in this temple, huh?”

“Well, usually our senior disciples are here, but they…”

“They all left with our Head Master about a month ago to head off on some journey.”

“And you two have been watching the temple on your own all this time?” Hakkai asked them.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that sort of dangerous?” Naora asked them. “You could be attacked.”

“I’m surprised that you HAVEN’T been attacked yet.” Gojyo agreed.

“This is probably only because we have the powers of the holy Ninjinka tree to protect us from harm.”

“Speaking of which, why can’t you eat them?” Goku asked.

“They rotted the second we touched them!” Lirin frowned.

“You need special tools called kingekishi and tanban if you want to be able to pick the fruit from the tree.” One replied.

“Besides, the fruit of the Ninjinka are not yet ripe to pick.”

“I figured that much out,” Goku frowned.

“Thank you, but we must go.” Sanzo told the boys. Auroura stood up and began to leave the others behind. Her group followed while the others stayed behind for a moment.

“Lirin, it would be good for us to leave as well,” Corell tried to convince the one beside her.

“No! I’m gonna try one.” Lirin grabbed one and tossed it in her mouth. “Guh, tastes like puke!”

Corell sighed and stood. She knew something was wrong here. Those boys were very strange…unemotional. Something bad was about to happen. “Let’s leave, Lirin.”

“Okay!” The young woman tossed another seed into her mouth before moving after the others.

“What the hell is that little girl on?” Gojyo asked as Lirin took off past Auroura and the others.

“Let’s go.” Sanzo ordered them.

“What about you?” Auroura didn’t face Corell as she spoke. “Aren’t you going after her?”

“She’ll be back soon, I’m sure. The seeds…it’s hard to explain, but I know she’ll be back here.” Auroura nodded and left it at that.

“Are you sure we should just leave those boys here like that?” Arryn asked Auroura as they moved down the steps.

“It’s got nothing to do with us.” The Priestess replied. 

“Wait!” They turned to see that the twins had followed them. “Please, take this.” One of them held out a rice ball.

“It’ll help to ease your hunger while on your journey.”

“Thank you,” Goku smiled. “You’re the greatest!”

“We have not had guests in too long. It’s too bad.”

“We would have liked you to stay with us while our master returned, but we understand.”

Auroura sighed as the rest of them continued down the stairs. Only Goku was there and something told her that he wasn’t going to leave just yet.

“Goku, what’s the hold up?” Sanzo called back to his companion.

“Will you get down here, monkey?” Gojyo asked him.

“Don’t call me that!” They heard Goku cry back before he hurried down after the others.

“You sense it like the others do?” Gojyo referred to Auroura’s group.

“Yeah,” Sanzo nodded. “They’re definitely demons.”

“I don’t think so,” Auroura closed her eyes. “Not demons…but something else is going on that makes them seem like them.”

“What do you think? Should we go back there and take them out?” Hakkai asked as Naora asked - “What are we going to do?”

“Taking the children out will be easy,” Orin added.

“Who do you think we are?” Gojyo asked. “Some champions of justice or something?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Arryn folded her hands behind her arms as they continued to walk. “They haven’t really done anything to us yet so leave them be.”

“I’d just as soon to not get involve with those two.” Sanzo told them.

“Let’s just hurry up and go.” Amira agreed.

“Hey guys!” Goku caught up to them. “Those poor kids said they’re lonely. Let’s stay with them just a little while!”

“Let’s go,” Gojyo shook his head. “There’s just something that’s not right about those two.”

“What do you mean?” Goku asked. Corell placed a hand over her smile. Lirin and Goku were alike.

“Don’t you tell that the Ninjinka allows them both to cover up their demon scent?” Sanzo asked the young boy.

“But take a look at what they gave me!” Goku grinned, holding up a rice ball in a purple cloth. “Isn’t it possible that they’re good demons?”

“Goku, I don’t think it’s safe to have faith in other people right now.” Hakkai told his friend.

“Yeah, besides, we have food that you can eat, remember?” Amira told him.

“It’s not about food anymore,” Goku told her. “They-”

“Enough!” Sanzo cut him off. “It’s pointless trying to reason with him.” He snatched the rice ball from his hand.

“Hey! You give that back! It’s mine!” Goku told him.

“You shut up,” Sanzo told him. “You’re idiocy is breathtaking.” Sanzo began to walk after Auroura, who hadn’t stopped, again.

“Okay, so I’m an idiot!” Goku growled. “What’s wrong with that, huh?” He turned to head back up the stairs.

“Goku, what are you doing?” Naora asked in surprise. 

“I’m going back!” Goku answered her. “To prove you’re wrong about those guys!”

“Come on, Goku!” Hakkai called after him. 

Amira sighed. “Of all the times that he wants to be difficult.” She mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Naora looked like she was about to follow after the monkey-boy but Auroura’s voice caught her. “Let’s go, Naora.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry,” Arryn placed an arm around her shoulders. “Goku can take care of himself if he’s traveling with these guys so everything’ll be fine. He’ll join us again soon.”

“Besides,” Amira joined in. “The Priest ain’t gonna leave his pet behind, right Sanzo?”

Sanzo glared at her before he continued walking in silence. “Shouldn’t we go after him?” Gojyo asked.

“No, let him go.” The Priest answered him. “Some lessons can only be learned firsthand.”

“All right then, let’s get something to eat.” Orin looked back at Corell as she silently followed the rest of them down the stairs. “Are you joining us?”

“Why should she join us?” Gojyo asked him.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Arryn agreed with her brother with a smile.

“Wait!” Hakkai turned to them. “She’s one of the ones that attacked us! She’s on Kougaiji’s side!”

“Well, whoever this Kougaiji is, I don’t care.” Naora grinned. “They haven’t done anything to us yet so I don’t see a problem with that.”

“But Amira was there! She was attacked as well,” Gojyo reminded to woman.

Amira grinned before scratching the back of her head. “Well, that is true but…I don’t mind if Auroura wants to keep her with us.”

“I don’t care.” The silver-eyed woman called back to them as she refused to pause in her movement. “Do what you want.”

Gojyo turned to Sanzo to start complaining but the paper fan of doom quickly put an end to that. The nine of them didn’t go that far off onto the trees before setting up the camp. Arryn passed out the food they had; even to Corell, who had seemed to be enjoying playing with Meika and Hakuryu.

“I have practice with Lirin and Kougaiji,” She told Arryn with a smile when she asked about it.

Believe it or not, they all were actually quiet, aside from the small talk that Arryn and Naora were having as well as Corell and Amira as Gojyo and Orin decided to sit down and start playing cards. Auroura’s mind was running miles an hour as she stayed silent, glaring into the fire. The farther that they went along, the more parts of her life were beginning to crumble apart. First that demon talking about Koumyou and now her…  
Auroura glanced at Corell for a moment as she and Amira talked quietly with eachother. She knew that things would just continue falling the further she went on, but…she needed this…wanted this. These were the ones that had taken Koumyou from her. They’re who she had been looking for all these years. She should slide her blade through Corell’s chest, but how come she couldn’t move?

“Dammit!” Gojyo tossed his cards on the ground. “Only Hakkai can beat me! Why the hell can you?”

“Ha! ‘Bout freakin’ time!” Orin grinned, grabbing the last chunk of meat that they had been playing for. “The only one that can beat me is the ‘Princess’ over there, and she only plays when her panties are in a wad.”

Gojyo pulled a face. “What does that mean?”

“She’s always got her panties in a wad!” Orin exclaimed, stuffing the food in his mouth. Naora looked up from her spot under the tree before tossing a rock at the back of Orin’s head. He turned and glared at her, sticking out his tongue as he rubbed it.

Gojyo couldn’t help it and grinned. “You know,” He called to the silent woman. “I could take care of that for you if you pass all that Priestess crap behind you.”

Naora’s foot was in Gojyo’s face only moments later before Sanzo could even finish reaching for his gun. “Shut up, Kappa! Don’t even think about talking that way to Sakura!”

“What the hell, you little brat?!” Gojyo demanded as he held his nose, blood streaming down his face.

“You know damn well what!” Naora growled.

“Don’t get to acting like the monkey does again, you damn cat! I remember everything that the two of you would do to me and I swear to hell that I ain’t going to sit around and let that happen again!”

“Naora, stop it,” They all had been watching the argument before turning to the Priestess that was now brushing her hair, eyes closed. “He’s not worth it.” Naora shot the redhead a look before huffing back to Arryn.

Amira rolled her eyes as she grinned at the man. “Trust me, Gojyo. Even if she did stop being a Priestess, you wouldn’t be able to handle her.”

“You think so, huh?”

“No, I know so.”

“Goku’s certainly been gone a while,” Hakkai began, trying to change the conversation as he noticed the anger mark on Sanzo’s forehead beginning to grow.

“I suppose this means that we have to camp out in this place, huh?” Gojyo sighed. “I don’t mean to imitate Goku, but I’m hungry.”

“We’ve done split our food with you guys,” Orin growled at the redhead as Meika, the red dragon, crawled across his shirt. “So don’t complain.”

“Lirin.” Corell instantly brought the others attention on the young woman that had decided to join them. She walked right through the camp, mumbling something under her breath.

Lirin,” Hakkai stood up. “Where are you going?” She turned back around to face them with a weird smile. Her eyes looked strange as little, green branches were crawling out of her face before she continued to move off on her own.

Corell pulled a face. “I knew it,” She sighed before moving after the young woman. “I told her not to eat it but,” Her voice cut off as the two of them disappeared from the camp.

“What do you make of that?” Hakkai asked.

“I would say it means that,” Sanzo smashed the rice ball in his hand to see one of the seeds hidden inside of it. “We should never eat these.”

Amira stood up and stomped the fire out. “Come on guys, let’s go save the monkey.”

No one seemed to have a problem with that and so they moved, following Lirin down into a mountain cave behind the Temple.

“I didn’t realize it was like this behind the mountain.” Gojyo complained. He was hanging forward as the others all walked around him.

“So, you think maybe we should stop her?”

“How?” Sanzo asked him.

“Good point.”

“Why stop her, anyway?” Arryn replied. “Don’t you wanna see what’s happening?”

“Arryn’s right,” Orin actually agreed with his sister. “We can save her after we see what’s going on.”

There were roots from the top of the cave flowing down, a green light exposing them to all of them.

“So, those are the roots of the Ninjinka.” Sanzo said as they got closer to see what the roots were connected to.

“Look at all the bodies,” Amira frowned as they paused. “Looks like we know what happened to all the other monks.”

“The plant is using these people as fertilizers,” Hakkai gripped his chin.

“Hey, check it out,” Naora pointed towards the left. “It’s the twins.”

“That means that they’re not the ones who were upstairs,” Auroura gave Sanzo a glance. “Told you they weren’t demons.” The four people looked at her in surprise. Auroura normally didn’t say things like that. Didn’t respond in that kind of tone either. Sanzo pulled a face as Auroura tried to ignore the four eyes on her as she looked at Corell. “What do you plan on doing with her?” She referred to Lirin. 

“Excuse me,” an old, raspy voice caught their attention and they turned to the elder man that was towards the back of the group, surrounded but the roots. “But are you Priest Sanzo?”

“And you are?” Sanzo called back to him.

“You must pardon my manners,” She sounded like he was struggling. “I am Chingenshi, who serves as the head of Gosoukan.”

“Truly impressive,” Hakkai commented. “How do you maintain consciousness with this thing draining all your chi?”

“Oh, I doubt I’ll last much longer,” Chingenshi replied. “The Ninjinka causes supernatural powers to increase by the day.”

“What happened here?” Auroura asked the elder man.

Various offerings are brought to the temple as religious offerings,” He began. “One day, a small sapling was delivered by a man in glasses.” Corell’s eyebrow twitched. ~Not him, right?~ “ We planted it out in the yard, but we could immediately see that this was no ordinary tree. It grew at such an alarming rate that we feared the Ninjinka was created by some form of black magic. We tried to cut it down but blades could not scratch it and its bark was impervious to fire. Not knowing what else to do, the tree eventually wore fruits and I forbid my pupils to eat them. But Chinpu and Mingetsu disobeyed me. Two clones were created and without knowing it, they served the fruit to us and we wound up here.”

“Hmm,” Amira gripped her chin as she thought. 

“Wait a second, what did you say Chinpu and Mingetsu come from?” Hakkai asked him.

“They are Ninjinka fruits,” Chingenshi answered him. “It steals people’s genetic code and then grows an exact duplicate out of their seeds. Identical replicas.”

“Clones?” Naora looked worried. “That means Goku…and Lirin both.”

“They both have one of their own most likely,” Orin said.

“Yeah,” Arryn nodded. “From when they were trying to pick the fruit from the trees.”

“If that’s the case,” Sanzo began. “Then even he will have a hard time on his hands.”

“Something tells me that this has something to do with Kougaiji,” Amira glanced at Corell.

The Youkai shook her head. “No, not us.” She looked at Lirin with a frown. “We didn’t plan this.” She frowned harder. “But I’m sure that I know who did.”

“Come on, let’s just go save the two brats so that we can get some sleep,” Arryn rubbed her eyes. “Damn, you guys stay up too late.”

“No, you’re just like an old person who likes to sleep early,” Orin retorted as they headed back towards the temple again.

“Shut up! I am not!”

“You are too! Ask any of the others! Hell, you even fall asleep in the car before anyone else does!”

“Huh, doesn’t that sound like someone else we know, Hakkai?” Gojyo nudged his friend.

“Why yes, it does.” Both of them gave Sanzo a side-glance.

“What the hell are you looking at me for?” The Priest asked.

“Oh, nothing, we just found a male version of yourself.” Orin replied.

“But Sanzo is a man,” Hakkai replied as a small anger mark began to grow again.

“That’s the joke, Hakkai.” Gojyo told his friend as he and Orin exchanged high-fives.

“Shut up or else none of you are going to be able to call yourselves men anymore.” Auroura ground her teeth as she stopped at the top of the stairs. She was getting pretty tired of these guys herself now; even more now that they weren’t driving anymore. The other’s quickly joined her and Naora couldn’t help herself. 

“Goku!” 

The two twins and Goku looked at the nine standing before them. “Naora!”

“Sheesh, I thought one Goku was bad enough,” Sanzo commented with a frown as they glanced at all the Goku and Lirin clones around the tree before them.

“You should think of all the trouble they’ll cause other folks.” Gojyo added as Amira giggled at him.

“Besides, you evil copies are an enrichment of copyright.” Hakkai said.

“Guys,” Goku called out to them.

“Shut up and let’s just do this,” Auroura told them, crossing her arms. “I wanna hurry up and get back on the road.” She shot Orin a glare, daring him to say anything but the man knew that this wasn’t the time to be making his normal smart-ass remarks. Instead, he just pulled out his twin blades, a grin on his face as he began to look for where he was going to jump into the crowd.

The twin boys began to laugh. “We knew you guys would come back here for your friend.”

“You saved us the trouble of chasing after you.”

“So these guys must be Kougaiji’s assassins.” Sanzo commented.

“We had nothing to do with this one,” Corell repeated herself as she closed her eyes. “If anyone did this, it was ‘Koshu and we didn’t agree to it, I assure you.”

“Yeah, if you had, Lirin wouldn’t have gotten caught in it,” Arryn nodded. “So you’re safe for now.”

“I agree.” Hakkai nodded.

“I take it this ‘Koshu is the leader behind all of this?” Sanzo looked at Corell. She kept silent and he smirked.

“That makes sense,” Gojyo nodded. “The twisted personalities seem to point in that direction.”

“Ha! Useless babble!” One of the boys said.

“Kill them all!” The other ordered.

“All right, monkey-boys!” Gojyo grinned as they began to work. “Which one of you idiots are first?”

Naora and Auroura just ignored everything that the others were taking care of and made their way to the bound Goku.

“Goku!” Naora fell to her knees in front of him. “Are you all right?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just…I just can’t move!”

Naora began to pull on the vines but resulted in nothing. “Can you do something?” She asked the silent Priestess beside her. Auroura looked at her for a moment before turning to the vine-bound boy before them.

“For some reason,” Goku frowned. “It bothers me that they’re having this much fun defeating me. Just whose side are they on anyway?”

“Hold still,” Auroura told him as Naora and she continued looking at the branches covering the young monkey. “You’re going to have to wait for the tree to be destroyed before getting free, Goku.”

“You mean, you can’t break it open?” Naora asked.

“Oh no, I can, and I’m sure that Sanzo can as well,” Auroura turned back to the fighting, crossing her arms. “But I think I’ll just leave him there.”

“Sakura!” Naora growled as Goku sighed and lowered his head. 

“She really is worse than Sanzo.” He moaned.

“I don’t understand! They should have the same powers as Goku!” One of the boys cried out.

Sanzo scoffed as he shot some more of them. “Don’t underestimate us. Make copies all you want, they’re still fruit! The Goku we know…is much more stupid.”

“Be nice, Sanzo,” Amira chuckled. “He’s not that bad…when he’s sleeping.”

“Next time you take a DNA sample from Goku, make sure he’s not hungry,” Hakkai decided to tell the boys.

“They may hang from trees but they sure do make pathetic excuses of monkeys.” Gojyo sighed as they finally came to a stop.

“Wait a pain,” Orin scratched his head. “They were barely even worth bringing out my blades,” He shoved the two swords back in their sheaths.

“Indeed,” Corell agreed, closing her eyes as she wound her whip back up.

“I agree,” Arryn sighed, slipped her knives away. “I didn’t even have to use any of my chi.”

“Ah, so you can use chi as well, huh?” Hakkai asked her with a smile. “You’re the first I’ve met! We should talk about it sometime.”

Arryn stared at him in surprise for a moment before giving a smile. “Yeah, I’m sure that’ll be fun!” Auroura caught the look at Orin was shooting at Hakkai, and she was sure that the other man had caught it as well before he had turned his back to him to look at the twin boys again.

“It looks like you’re out of tricks.” Sanzo was now standing at the base of the tree, pointing his gun. “No, end this game.” He fired at the tree as the boys screamed, watching as the tree disintegrated. They soon followed.

“You should have done that from the start,” Goku shot at Auroura and Sanzo both as the vines around his disappeared and he stood up straight. “Why didn’t you just do it so you didn’t have to fight them all?”

“That wouldn’t have been satisfying,” Sanzo replied.

“What?”

“For you, I mean,” Sanzo sighed. “So go take care of it.”

“Yeah, yeah,”

Naora sighed as she turned to Auroura. “He really hasn’t changed at all,” She shook her head. “It’s been four years and he’s still an ass.”

Auroura didn’t try to hide her small smile. “No, after all this time he’s still the same.”

Naora gave a small smile. “So you do know him,” She folded her arms behind her back. “I knew it. The moment he set his eyes on you, the realization on his face. Why are you so mad at him? What did he do?”

Auroura patted the top of Naora’s head before turning away. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Naora frowned and stomped her foot. “I’m older than all four of you, Sakura! That’s not fair! You can’t say that!”

Corell turned from the events before her to look at Auroura as she approached her. “I shall be leaving to gather Lirin and leave now. Thank you for your help,” She locked eyes with her. “I’ll see you all next time.”  
Auroura was still wearing her small smile as she closed her eyes. “I’ll be waiting.”

_~Now the dark begins to rise_   
_Save your breath, it's far from over_   
_Leave the lost and dead behind_   
_Now's your chance to run for cover~_

“We are internally grateful. We shall be more careful about our offerings from now own,” Chingenshi told them all that next morning.

“You have down so much for us,” The real, young Mingetsu smiled.

“How can we show you our thanks?”

“You don’t need to thank us, but you got any food?” Goku grinned.

“Perhaps, this will meet your approval.” Mingetsu help the rice roll out towards Goku with smiles.

“That’ll do,” Goku grinned taking the purple pouch.

“Let’s move,” Sanzo ordered as he turned to follow Auroura down the stairs.

“Sure thing,” Goku grinned again as he followed after all of them.

Nothing too much really happened as the two groups hopped into the cars and continued on their way. It wasn’t too long before talking started between the nine of them.

“Hey Sanzo,” Goku began as they headed further down the road.

“What is it?” Sanzo was reading his newspaper, his glasses on as Orin was playing some music beside them as they drove.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“I’m sorry for being such an idiot.” Goku sighed.

“Don’t let that bother you. You’re in good company.” Sanzo told him.

“Got that right.” Gojyo grinned.

“We wouldn’t be going on this journey if we all weren’t a bunch of idiots.” Hakkai added.

“I’d fix that,” Naora giggled from the other jeep. “We’re all here with Sakura because we’re all just bored as hell.”

“Don’t say that!” Orin called over the music from the other driver’s seat. 

“I’m only here because ‘older sister’ here threatened to kill me if I didn’t come!” He glared at Auroura from the corner of his eye.

“Really?” Goku asked in surprised as Auroura quietly looked up from her book.

“Of course it’s not,” Arryn scowled. “We’re here because we had nothing better to do; don’t lie, Orrie.”

"Shut up, Arrie!” Her brother growled.

“Both of you, for once, just stop!” Amira groaned, banging her head against the back of Auroura’s seat. “It was too much of a pain to deal with these two idiots over here,” She thrusted a thumb at the other car. “I don’t wanna deal with four of you guys all at the same time.

“Hey!” Goku growled.

“What was that?” Gojyo stood up, about to jump into the back of the other vehicle. So now it was the three girls in the back of one jeep and two boys in the back of the other arguing in between the cars and threatening to beat the others up. Auroura just rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

“They’re your brother and sister?”

Auroura turned her head again to see Sanzo was the one that had asked her that and was still staring at her. She gave a short nod. “Only by mouth. There's a third one out there somewhere, but he didn’t come with the two of them to find me again.”

“Find you again?” He tilted his head a bit. 

“That’s a story for another time, Kouryuu.”

Sanzo blinked, watching her as she returned to her book. She had called him Kouryuu. She would only use his full name as a child when he had pissed her off so that meant that she was still mad but she had called him that name.

That had to mean something, right?


	14. Sweet Client

The town was crowded.

People from all over the place seemed to be coming to this little city for something special but what that was the group had yet to figure out.

“I’m so stuffed,” Goku sighed happily as he set his glass down. The nine of them were sitting at a noodle shop. Sanzo’s group had piles and piles of plates before them while Auroura’s only had a few. The two groups had already realized that their eating habits were very different from the others.

“I never thought I’d live to hear those words pass through your lips, Goku.” Hakkai chuckled.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a proper meal.” Sanzo commented.

“That because you guys don’t know how to eat or cook.” Arryn replied.

“That, and because you have two idiots that eat everything.” Orin agreed, leaning back in his chair.

“Don’t be rude” Amira told her friends. “They can’t help it if they’re all stomach and no brain.”

“All of you stop it,” Auroura ordered the three beside her as Naora laughed.

“What do we do now?” Goku asked the blond beside him.

“We’ll find somewhere to stay for the night,” Sanzo answered him. “And then we’ll head out first thing in the morning.”

“Then we should look for a hotel.” 

“There’s one right there,” Naora lifted her hand and pointed to the left. 

“Well, then,” Gojyo pushed himself up from the table and began to leave.

“Gojyo, something wrong?” Goku called after him. Everyone but Sanzo and Auroura watched him stop at the door.

Gojyo paused at the door. “We don’t leave till tomorrow and we’ve already found an inn, so there’s only one thing left to do.”

“Eat a meal.” Goku pulled a cool look. 

Naora slapped a hand to her head as Gojyo whacked the monkey in the head and began to shake him but his collar. “Fool! Damn moronic monkey. Can’t you talk about anything else? You’re driving me crazy.”

“Just what do you plan on doing?” Arryn asked him.

Gojyo pulled a smooth face. “Cruising. Cruising-for-chicks.”

“Not a bad idea, my Kappa friend,” Orin stood up himself and joined the redhead at the door. “I’m tired of being around my two sisters and the youngsters. Let’s go get something feisty.” The two walked out the door together.

“You’re just letting them go?” Hakkai asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, sure. Why shouldn’t I?” Sanzo asked.

“My brother can take care of himself,” Arryn assured the brown-haired man. 

“Amira,” Auroura lifted her head. “Go with the two of them. I don’t want to have to pay for something that the two idiots end up destroying if they get drunk.”

“Aww, why do I have to? I wanted to go find a new book.” Amira took notice of the look on the other woman’s face before slipping off her stool with a sigh. “Alright, I’m going.”

“Hey, Hakkai, why don’t we use our night off to go shopping?” Goku suggested.

“That sounds good,” Hakkai agreed. 

“We should get some things too, Arryn,” Naora told the woman beside her. “Why not go with the two of them?” She looked at Auroura. “And you should take a nap. You didn’t get much sleep last night.” Auroura glanced at her in silence for a moment before standing up and walking out of the building herself, moving towards the Inn. Arryn shook her head. “Sometimes, I just wonder…”

“Hey, I’m running low on cigarettes,” Sanzo held out a golden credit card to Hakkai as he stood up himself. “So why don’t you pick up a carton for me? And just because this is a borrowed ATM card doesn’t mean you should waste it on getting food for Goku.”

“Cheapskate!” Goku growled.

_~I heard a knock upon my door the other day _   
_I opened it to find death staring in my face _   
_The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates_   
_Everywhere I go I drag the coffin just in case~_

“Let’s see if there are any hot babes out here, Goj.” Orin grinned. The two men began looking around the crowded city and listed off chicks as Amira dragged on behind them, hands shoved in her pockets as she wore an annoyed face. Why did she have to watch these two idiots? She just wanted some alone time and she needed it soon or she was going to go crazy!

“Classy, but she’d expect a call in the morning.” Orin was saying.

“Not bad. Dig the attitude. File her under ‘maybe’.” Gojyo added.

“Oh, boy. You will pay for the privilege of having those jewels hanging around your neck in public. They expect you to pay for this and that and then what happens? They act all high and mighty and boss you around.” Orin shook his head.

“What the hell is that?! Do they think they look cute dressed that way? They’re the type that put sugar in your gas tank if you dump them. I hate that.” Gojyo shivered. “I wish I hadn’t thought about that.”

“The two of you are just so pathetic,” Amira shook her head. “Why don’t you just stick to one girl and then you can sleep with her all you want.”

“Because Gojyo’s a man-whore.” Orin snorted.

“And you’re not?” The redhead replied.

“Nope. I just like looking. There ain’t no woman out that good enough to touch this yet.” Orin winked.

Gojyo paused for a moment and looked at the man at him as Arryn’s words popped up in his head the first time that they had met. Hadn’t she said something similar to that? He then shrugged and continued to move before bumping into a man walking past them.

“Oops,” Gojyo apologized. “Sorry man.”

“Hold it right there,” The man with the pink Mohawk and tan skin turned around. “Oh dear,” Amira hung her head as people began to gather around the four of them. “Why does this always happen?”  
“I can’t believe it,” The large man continued. “You bumped into my on purpose. I think you broke my arm.”

“Really?” Orin snorted. “That’s the best you can think up?”

“Dude, come on. At least come up with something better if you wanna fight.” Gojyo agreed

“Seriously,” Amira shook her head. “If THAT,” She pointed at Gojyo. “Broke your arm I’d hate to see what Auroura can do to you.”

“Ha! I like you!” The man grinned. “I just may let you walk outta here with some broken bones if you give me all you money and your lady-friend.”

Amira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at his comment. ~Every time…~ She sighed. She pulled a small surprised look though when she noticed the pissed-off look on Gojyo’s face, though. Orin wore one too, though he wore that every time one of the four women with him were hit on, but to see it on Gojyo’s face…why was he angry over that?

“All right,” Gojyo took a step forward, that mad look on his face still. “Are we gonna do this or what? Stop your blabbing and let’s just get this over with! Nobody threatens to touch Amira, you got that? Nobody but me!”

“Nobody makes fun of me!” The man cried, running forward.

It didn’t take very long for Gojyo to send that bozo flying. “I’ve got no time to waste on educating meatheads.” Gojyo pulled off a cool pose as the city continued to watch and applaud.

“Show off.” Orin and Amira told the man with them together. He gave them a grin as the trio continued on down the street. 

_~My body's tremblin' sends shivers down my spine _   
_Adrenaline kicks in, shifts into overdrive,_   
_Your secrets keep you sick, your lies keep you alive _   
_Snake eyes every single time, you roll with crooked dice~_

It was now sunset and Orin had done run off to catch some z’s at the Inn, leaving Gojyo and Amira on the emptying streets alone. The two of them talked for a little while, but it eventually fell into silence. Amira found herself shooting side glances at the redhead beside her. For some reason she was beginning to feel very strange around this man and she didn’t understand why. She didn’t understand why she felt angry when he talked about other women or hit on them and she didn’t understand why she enjoyed him hitting on her all the time like he did. It was almost as if-

Gojyo stopped moving and Amira turned to see why he had stopped to spot a little girl in pink with small black pigtails holding onto the back of his shirt.

“Hello there!” She grinned at the two of them.

Gojyo let out a huge, girlish scream. ~Sha Gojyo,~ Amira shook her head. ~age 22 (single)~

“Look,” Gojyo placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sure you’re very nice and all but I’m not ready for that level of commitment at the moment,” Amira pulled a disgusted face. “Okay?”

“Okay!” The girl grinned again.

“I’m glad that we can both be adults about this.” Gojyo told her.

“What the hell Gojyo?” Amira growled as they turned to leave. “Is that all that you can think of? She’s a child. Maybe she needs help with something.”

“I don’t care,” Gojyo replied. “Children really aren’t my thing.” Amira agreed with him on that but you didn’t have to be rude.

“Hey, wait a second! I have something important to tell you!” They both glanced back at the child. “I really like you!”

Amira giggled and gave a grin. “Aww, you can’t say that just yet. You don’t know us.” Gojyo grabbed her arm and began to drag her away from the child but the kid followed them.

“Will you please stop following us?” He growled.

“No! not until you listen to what I’ve got to say!”

“Gojyo, just listen to her,” Amira grinned. “What harm is there in that?”

“No! I’m not good with kids!” The redhead took off down the street. Amira watched as the young girl chased Gojyo all around the city and caught him every time. She gave a sigh and sat down, waiting for a few minutes until Gojyo joined her at her table, the young girl in tow. They ordered her something to eat and Amira got something to drink.

“Here’s the deal,” Gojyo began. “You go home as soon as your done with that, you got it?”

“Okay, then I won’t eat it!” the child pushed the food away.

“Aww, come on!” Gojyo groaned. He took in that bloated face of her for a moment before sighing. “Oh, all right. Go ahead and eat it. It’s all right."

Amira grinned at the redhead beside her. “Such a softie,” She poked him in the arm before turning to the now-eating child. “Meihou, right?” She asked her with a smile. “What is it that you need, sweetie?”

“First,” She began. “What are your names?”

“Amira.”

“Gojyo. I’m Sha Gojyo.”

“Sha Gojyo, huh?” She shoved more food in her mouth. “I don’t like that name.” she was silent for a moment. “Say, Gojyo, Amira? I want to ask you something important, ok?”

Gojyo and Amira stared at each other for a moment before Gojyo placed a hand on Meihou’s head. “All right, you win.”

“You’ll listen?” She sounded excited.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice now, do we?” Amira fought a laugh.

“Here goes. I would like…to hire your services for the night, okay? Both of yours! Together!”

Amira’s face instantly blushed(being around Gojyo so much had decided to let her mind wander in the ‘naughty section’) as Gojyo pulled a horrified look. “With this lady here,” Gojyo pointed a thumb at the blushing woman beside him. “Yeah, I’d do it in a heartbeat but I don’t think you have any idea what that means, do you?”

“Gojyo, you’re strong, aren’t you? And that means that you are too, right Amira?” The child asked.

“Yeah, I do my best to stay in shape,” Gojyo smirked and then nodded at Amira. “She’s not too half-bad either.” He grunted when the woman kicked him in the leg.

“And that’s exactly why I’d like to hire you two!”

“Oh my god,” Gojyo sighed. “A guy like me isn’t cheap, honey. And if you want both of us then it’s definitely pricey.”

“Okay, so I don’t have much,” The child reached into her pocket and pulled a necklace out to them. “But I can give you this.”

Gojyo frowned. “But this is just a worthless piece of-” Gojyo grunted again as Amira kicked him, harder this time, and she took the necklace from his hand. 

“Perfect, sweetie.” She told the child, who now smiled. “Now, just what is it that you need done?”

As the two of them listened to Meihou’s story about what happened to her parents Amira frowned, rubbing her arms as she fought off her own memories of losing her family. It wasn’t the same way but still…

“I told the townspeople,” Meihou began to cry. “But they didn’t believe me. I don’t know if it’s because I’m a kid or because they’re scared of Youkais but they wouldn’t listen to me.”

“I see now why you were so persistent,” Gojyo began. He stood up and Amira followed. “Then, shall the three of us get going?” Meihou glanced up at the duo. “You just bought yourself two-Youkai-ass-kickers!” Gojyo winked as Amira gave her a thumbs-up.

_~I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down _   
_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house _   
_I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt_   
_Running from my past, I'm praying feet don't fail me now~_

“Huh,” Goku glanced over to see Amira and Gojyo eating something with a little kid. “Naora,” The girl beside him turned her head. “Is that Gojyo and Amira?”

She took a look. “It is. Who’s the kid? Amira hates children. What is going on?”

“Move it you two,” Arryn called back to the two of them. “Or Sanzo’s gonna eat all the food when we get back.”

“Hey, Arryn,” Naora called to the other woman but she and Hakkai were already walking away, lost in their own conversation of chi manipulation. She sighed. “Come on, Goku. Let’s just go. I wanna see if Sakura is feeling any better.”

“What’s wrong?” Goku asked worriedly. “Is she sick?”

“She hasn’t been able to get much sleep lately. I’m not sure why and she doesn’t want to talk about it. I’ve noticed over the last four years that, around this time of the year, she gets like this. I think that it has something to do with her past.”

“Sanzo changes on the days it rains, too. I’m not too sure why though myself.” Goku told the woman beside her as they arrived at the Inn and followed the other two up the stairs to their room. “Maybe…”

“We’re back,” Arryn looked into the large room they had amazingly gotten to fit all nine of them with beds of their own to see that Sanzo was reading a newspaper at a table and smoking, Auroura was in her bed by the wall, her back to them, and Orin was spread out across his, staring at the ceiling. “Oh, are Amira and Gojyo not back with you?” Arryn asked her brother.

“Nah. I ditched the two of them a little while ago.” Orin answered his sister. “You can’t pick up chicks with a woman and a red-headed idiot latched onto you.”

“Forgive us for being so late,” Hakkai told the blond Priest as he handed back the credit card. “Goku was nagging so much that I finally broke down and sort of went on a spending spree.”

Sanzo didn’t even look up from his paper. “That’s okay; it’s not my money.”

“Don’t worry, Sakura,” Naora grinned as she took her bags to the other woman in the room and set them down at the foot of her bed. “I didn’t let Goku talk us into buying anything!”

“What did you make of the town?” Auroura’s voice popped up. It was sort of drowsy, letting them all know that the woman HAD been asleep.

“Seemed alright to me,” Orin replied.

“Yes, peaceful enough,” Naora agreed, relieved that Auroura was all right. 

“A little lively, though that’s not bad” Arryn grinned as she set her own groceries down as well.

“But I did hear one rumor,” Hakkai told them. 

“What kind of rumor?” Sanzo asked.

“It seems that some Youkai have taken residence in the forest just a little west of town. There’s been quite a few reports of some missing relatives. I’m betting it’s the work of our old friends. The disappearances seem to be happening frequently.”

“Hey!” Goku decided to announce. “Naora and I saw something even more disturbing! Gojyo was on a date with a girl this tiny!” He measured with his fingers.

“Get out of here,” Sanzo shooed him away.

“I’m not passing judgment. I’m just saying. It was really weird because Amira was with them.”

Orin raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up on his elbows. “Amira? With a kid? I’ve never seen that one before.” Even Arryn wore a surprised look.

“What should we do?” Hakkai asked about the news going around the city.

“Why do anything?” Auroura sat up. The forest is in our path so if we run into something we’ll deal with it then. Until then, just let it go.”

“Then why don’t I go out and ask around a little more?” Hakkai continued. “See what I can find.”

“You do that.” Sanzo agreed.

_~I've lost my goddamn mind_   
_It happens all the time_   
_I can't believe I'm actually_   
_Meant to be here~_

“This is the place,” It was after dark now and the small little valley they were in was empty and eerie. “The townspeople say that this place it haunted and no one will go near it.”

“Spirits and demons,” Gojyo sighed. “I got to tell you, they’re all the same to me, honey.”

“Gojyo…” Meihou froze as they landed onto an area of ripped to pieces carriages. It had to be her family’s.

“So this is where your family was attacked.” Gojyo said.

Amira felt in immediately and she placed herself in front of Meihou. “Come out, you bastard.” 

“What?” the child asked her.

“Nothing,” Amira smiled at her. “Just…thinking aloud.” Gojyo heard her though and he pulled a firm face, glancing around the trees carefully. “Let’s go.”

“But where are we…going?” The child asked, following the two of them.

“Demon hideout.” It didn’t take too long for them to find the small little ‘house’ in the middle of the forest. “Are you ready to go take a look, princess?” Gojyo asked Amira.

“Uh, I guess.” Meihou answered him. Amira hid her laughter at the look on Gojyo’s face as they moved closer.

He opened the door. “Hello. Anybody home?”

“It looks abandoned,” the child told him.

“It may look like that, but I doubt it,” Amira replied. The child clung to her hand as the three of them walked further in. Gojyo then stopped and held his hand out, stopping Amira as well.

“What is it?” Meihou asked in fear. 

“Something’s not right,” Gojyo answered her.

~When you first see it, it’s an ordinary house. But…~ Amira pulled a firm face. ~The demonic aura is all over the place.~ “Gojyo,” Amira glanced at the other door. “Over there.”

“I’m scared.” Meihou cried, gripping onto the woman’s hand as hard as she could.

Gojyo moved quickly, the two of them behind him, and knocked the door open. Amira’s breath caught as the man cried out – “What the hell is this?”

A demonic voice began to laugh as the trio took in the site of some kind of giant green egg filled with human bodies.

“Mom! Dad!” Meihou tried to run forward but Amira held her back. “Let me go!”

“Listen to me,” Amira gripped her hand tightly. “You can’t go in there!”

“Calm down, Meihou.” Gojyo told her. “And just watch.”

Amira pulled Meihou back again as Gojyo whipped out his Shakujo and stabbed the ground. The place changed and turned into what now looked like a stomach and Gojyo made a comment that made Amira smack him in the back of the head.

“Let’s just get out of here!” She told them both, running for the door that they had come in through. The place began to move though, trying to catch the trio as they ran through the area. 

“This I don’t need.” Gojyo sighed but whether it was the creature or the little girl screaming, Amira didn’t know. The redhead chopped the cords to pieces as Amira and Meihou ran for the opening. The door began to close and Gojyo pushed forward, blocking it for a moment with his weapon as the two girls got outside. Gojyo went to join them but he was caught by the tentacles, locking him inside.

“Gojyo,” Amira pulled a fearful face.

“Hurry!” Meihou cried.

“That’s not very likely,” Gojyo grunted, struggling against what had him. Amira hurried back to help him but he shook his head. “Stand back, you’ll get swallowed up too. He then said lowly, “Amira, take care of the kid while I do this.”

She frowned. “Are you sure that you’ll be able to do it alone?”

“It’s cute that you’re worried for me sweetheart, but I’ll be just fine. Don’t worry.” Gojyo grinned at her as the door shut. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily, Amira.”

“No! Gojyo!” Meihou screamed as she clung to the woman beside her.

_~Trying to consume _   
_The drug in me is you _   
_And I'm so high on misery_   
_Can't you see~_

“That cry!” Hakkai called out. All but Auroura and Orin were out looking for Gojyo and Amira. Auroura had fallen asleep again and Naora didn’t want to wake up and Orin had volunteered to stay behind so the Priestess wouldn’t ‘freak out’ when she woke up alone.

“See,” Goku stated. “I told you that he was with the little girl.” 

“And that means that Amira is too!” Naora took off towards the voice and it wasn’t too long before they came upon the two girls and the strange hut-like thing before them. The child was clinging to Amira like a monster, and the woman hand a calming hand on her head.

“I don’t believe it.” Amira turned to see the group standing behind her. “And here I thought you hated children, Amira.” Arryn grinned.

“No time!” She turned to the monkey. “Goku! Punch a hole in that thing over there! Gojyo’s trapped inside with only-god-knows-what going on!” The young man nodded and ran forward with Sanzo and Hakkai on his tail.

“Who are they?” Meihou asked. “Are they going to help Gojyo?”

“Yes, Meihou. These are our companions. Gojyo will be okay.” Amira told her, giving a sigh of relief. She noticed at Auroura and Orin weren’t there but she didn’t ask why.

“Are you two all right?” Arryn asked Amira and the child as the men took care of the demon.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” The woman answered her, curling her hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and hung her head to stare down at Meihou. “Don’t worry sweetie, the four of them will save your parents, all right?”

"What are you talking about?” Naora asked the child hugged Amira again. “What are you guys doing out here in the first place?”

As Amira finished explaining everything that had happened to her and Gojyo after Orin had left them, the strange house exploded, revealing the four men to the women and the child.

“Gojyo!” Meihou ran to the man in excitement as Amira felt her heart jump in relief that the redhead was okay.

“What the hell are you all doing?” They all turned to see Auroura and Orin standing there, staring at them all.

“Having a party without us, huh?” Orin asked them all, his arms crossed with an annoyed smirk on his face. “I can see how much you guys care for us now.”

“Dude, trust me,” Gojyo scoffed. “It’s not you that I’d like to have a ‘party’ with if you get my drift. Now that woman beside you, on the other hand…” He grinned.

Sanzo whacked his companion in the head with his paper fan before Auroura or Naora could move.

Arryn took notice of Amira’s face and raised an eyebrow before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I bet you’re tired,” She commented, trying to drag the conversation in a different direction.

They were all standing there until the sun rose, bringing all of the Youkai’s victims back to consciousness. 

“Mother! Father!” Meihou cried, running to her parents happily as the rest of the victims cried and hugged each other, glad to be free from their strange prison.

“Aww,” Naora smiled. “So sweet.”

Amira watched as the child hugged her mother and she bit her lip. She had been Meihou’s age, maybe even younger, when she had lost her parents. Watched her mother die. It…” She jumped at the arm on her shoulder and glanced at Gojyo. He gave her a smile and she closed her eyes, forcing the tears back with a smile of her own.

Gojyo actually wasn’t too bad of a guy. If only he wasn’t a horn-dog.

“Gojyo! Amira!” Meihou ran back and threw her arms around the woman’s waist. “Thank you so much!”

“I’m happy for you, Meihou.” Gojyo grinned at her.

“Thank you. Both of you!”

“Gojyo did more than I did, sweetie. He deserves the praise.” Amira told the child, rubbing her head.

“Yeah, well,” Gojyo shrugged bashfully before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out her necklace from before and dropped it over her head. “It fits you better than it would me or her.”

“But, I haven’t given you anything as payment for-”

“Don’t worry about that,” Amira told the child happily. “We don’t need anything from you besides knowing that you’re happy.”

Gojyo grinned as well. “Don’t worry. I’ll look you up in about ten years. Until then, the pendant will be the way that I find you. I’ll sure sweet talk you good and proper then,” Gojyo winked. “That’s a promise.” Meihou grinned happily and waved as they all walked away. 

“Pedophile,” Orin told the redhead as Amira shot the man an angry look. 

Arryn elbowed her friend with a smile. Amira sighed and closed her eyes as they got in the jeeps. As said before. If only he wasn’t a horn-dog.

“By the way,” Gojyo suddenly began, drawing conversation into the silence. “I don’t get it. How did you three morons figure out where to find us, anyway?”

“We wanted to get a look at that girlfriend of yours,” Sanzo answered him. Gojyo pulled another horrified look.

“We kept hearing all these strange rumors,” Hakkai began.

“About a man and a woman fighting yours and Amira’s description rampaged through the town before taking off into the woods with a little girl.”

“What do you make of that?” Naora asked the woman beside her who wore her own horrified look.

“That girl was pretty cute,” Goku decided to join in. “I had no idea that you had such interesting tastes.”

“You too, Amira.” Orin grinned. “I thought that you hated children.”

A huge argument broke out through the groups in the jeeps and it didn’t take too long for the bottle to pop.

“Shut up or I’ll kill all of you!” Sanzo growled and both cars fell silent.

“Here,” Amira lifted her head after a little longer to see Auroura holding a book out to her. “If you’ve already read it before…”

Amira grinned and took it. “Thanks.” She read the back of the book in silence before giving a small smile. A horror/romance novel. Auroura always read the same types but then again they might be perfect for her. All the women in their little group had horrors in the past that they were trying to get out of entirely but something was holding them back. Perhaps…a man was what Auroura was waiting on to help get her out of hers. ~Perhaps…~ She glanced at the redhead in the other jeep as she stared off into the horizon. ~Maybe that’s what I’m needing…~


	15. Looking For Relief

Amira cupped her hands together, propping them up on her knees. She stared out the window of the Inn they were staying in, glad that peace had finally settled over them. All the boys were in one room and the girls in the other. They could hear Goku and Gojyo going off at one another, Orin joining in every once in a while, before Sanzo went off of them and got them to go to sleep about an hour ago. Hakkai had come to their room for a little while to read in peace like the four women were doing themselves and he had returned to his own bed a little while ago. The rain had just started not too long after the man had left their room and it had caught her attention.

“Amira, are you all right?” The half-breed turned her head to Naora.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just trying to write and letter to Houmei and her father but I can’t seem to…”

Naora nodded. She knew all about the problems that her three companions had. Amira was not so different from Hakkai or Sanzo when it came to the rain. “Do you wanna…wanna talk about it?”

Amira looked at her for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Auroura had glanced their way. She shook her head. “Nah. I’m good. Thanks, though.”

“All right, but if you change your mind…”

Amira watched as the smaller woman moved to her own bed to continue the book she was reading. She gave a silent sigh before glancing back out at the rain. ~This…always reminds me of my past…~ She closed her eyes and fell on her bed, folding her arms behind her head. ~Always~

_~It was a Hot summer Night_   
_And the Beach was burning_   
_There was Fog crawling_   
_Over the sand~_

_“Amira! Anora! It’s time for dinner!”_

_Both five-year-olds looked up from the sand castle that they were creating. They gave laughs before hurrying off at their mothers call, their stomachs rumbling for the food. Their family of five was quite different from the others. They lived on the outskirts of a small village on the edge of the desert. It wasn’t often that it rained around their home so it was during times like that the two sisters wanted to play in it. The villagers were wary of them, though fond of them at the same time. But that was understandable to their parents. After all, they were Youkai._

_Their mother was a Gryphon with long blond hair and yellow eyes. Her power limiters were never worn in the house and the children loved her pointy ears. Their father was human though, making their three children half-breeds._

_“I love your hair,” Their mother grinned as she rubbed a towel on Amira’s head. “The red is very exquisite. Especially on you, Amira.”_

_Amira tilted her head back and grinned at her mother. “Well, I like your hair, mommy!”_

_They all sat at the table and ate, talking and laughing like they always did. That’s how life normally was. Until that horrid night a few months later. It was Amira’s birthday and she had been sent out to the forest for an hour to stay before coming back for the surprise that here family had set up for her. Her older brother was supposed to come get her, but he never showed up and it had started to rain. Amira was getting worried so she started on her own way back. Everything was fine, until she found her brother’s body on the path._

_Her hands slapped over her mouth as she stared down at what had once been her brother. What was going on? Why was…was he dead? The wounds were that of what looked like shovels and hatchets. What had happened? Amira took off, running faster than she ever had before. As she burst out of the trees and into their front yard, she found out what was going on._

_Her sister was being attacked. It was the people from the village. They were beating the fighting child with shovels and…Amira wanted to scream. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to help her sister but what could a child like herself do? She needed…_

_Their parents! Mom and dad could help! Mom was going to bring retribution down upon the attackers!_

_Amira turned and hurriedly ran into the house, tears of fear streaming down her face as she burst into the dark house. She cried for her parents, passing through the house until she froze in the kitchen. Her parents were on the floor in pools of their own blood. Mother had been protecting Father, her body crumbled over his own in the middle of the floor._

_"Mommy," The young child's voice was quivering as the tears traveled down her face. "Mommy, Daddy…we have to go. They're coming! Please! We have to get…get away!"_

_The sound of the steps on the wooden floor behind the child made her turn, staring up at the villagers behind her in fear. Why were they doing this? Her and her family had never done anything to them! They lived together peacefully for years and years! Why were the killing them? Why?_

_The young child felt herself losing her grip on everything as a voice began to sound through her head. Kill…kill…kill…_

_She lifted her head, growing lighter and lighter as she felt herself being pulled away. Her body began to move on her own as the villagers lunged at her. She grabbed the sais her mother had been using to defend herself…_

_~When I listened to your heart_   
_I hear the whole world turning_   
_I see the shooting stars_   
_Falling through your trembling hands.~_

_~How did it come to this?~ She raised her hands to her face. ~Everything was just fine…and now~_

Amira Kon was no longer the five-year-old girl she was 12years ago. Now at the age of 17, Amira had come to terms with what she was. The villagers had killed her family because they were demons. Father was killed because he refused to let them kill mother. She didn’t know how a bunch of humans had killed her mother but there was no way that she was ever going to find out, either. Amira would have died herself if she hadn’t…she didn’t really know what she had done that night. She didn’t truly remember what happened after that voice spread through her mind. All she knew was that she had been covered in blood as she stood in the middle of the group of villagers that had attacked her. It was moments later that she ran, leaving the village and her burning house behind. 

She didn’t know where she planned on going, she just moved on, barely making it from town to town off of the money she would win from the card games she would play at the bars or the drinking games she took part in. She would take part in some small, fighting contests in a town if it was happening when she was there. She was much better in fighting than she was twelve years ago. She didn’t kill anyone; not in the matches anyway. Men on the road thought that a single woman was easy to attack. They were wrong.

Amira glanced at what had once been her hotel room. Blood was splattered all over the place from the three men than had broken in. They had thought she would have been especially easy after the drinking contest she had beaten them in. It was easy to say that they were wrong.

~How did it come to this?~ She asked herself again as she stood. She stripped from the blood-splattered clothes and stumbled into the shower. The hot water running over her skin didn’t calm her mind. ~One would think that you would get used to all the blood, but still…~ Amira closed her eyes as she leaned over and puked in the drain of the tub. ~Still it sickens me.~ 

Amira was exhausted. She knew that it would have been a good idea to just go ahead and leave at that moment but the alcohol was getting to her head, as was her journey on foot for the last three days. She needed to sleep in a nice soft bed. She ignored the three bodies littered across the flood of the room and pulled the blood covered spread off before stretching across the white sheets.

She didn’t get to sleep for too long. The sounds of screams from the room below her made her jump from the bed, cursing her stupidity. She hadn’t even though about the men’s blood seeping through the floorboards. Grabbing her things as fast as she could and shoving them all in her bag, Amira hopped out the window and into the night as the door to the room burst open. She didn’t really care about what was happening now. She just knew she had to get out of there before something else happened. Over the last 12 years she had learned her lessons about trusting humans.

Her red hair and eyes gave away what she was and humans didn’t really like that. She was seen as a freak and was almost attacked in every single village she traveled through. How they knew about the legend of Taboo, she didn’t know or care. She just…she just wanted to be left alone or accepted somewhere. She dyed her hair black, thinking that would help, but she was still attacked by worthless morons after that. But at least it wasn’t because of her breed.

And it wasn’t even just the humans. The Youkais didn’t like her either. The dyed hair may have been able to hide it from the humans but somehow the Youkais that she ran into every so often knew. Some ignored her, yes, but others…others just wouldn’t leave her be.

So, here she was at 17, her hands covered with blood since the age of five and just getting more and more piled on. She had once though about stopping, just giving up, but something in her refused to let her do that. She didn’t know where she was going but she was sure that when she found what she was looking for, she would be at peace.

_~You were licking your lips_   
_And your lipstick shining_   
_I was dying just to ask for a taste_   
_We were lying together in a silver lining~_

_“Hey, Sakura! Sakura! I want some of these!”_

Amira lifted her head. It was about a month later and three villages to the east that she now stood in. She had just arrived the night before and had taken a room at a nearby inn for the poker tournament that was being planned for later that night. She had left to try and buy some food to take with her the day after off of what she had left from the previous village. This village was crowded due to the tournament tonight but there was just something about this little girl now beside her.

Amira couldn’t really call her a little girl; she was just short at 5’2’ with short brown hair and dark golden eyes. There was a pair of yellow orbs hanging from her ears as she wore a blue and yellow dress with a pair of black leggings under it. She had taken a spot beside Amira and was pointing at the fruit that the taller woman had been looking at. Amira’s eyes narrowed for a moment at the earrings on the woman’s ears. She knew what power limiters looked like.

“Well if the brat gets some food then I want some of this and this, and all of these!”

Amira turned to her other side. Beside the food stand was one of alcohol. There was a young man beside her this time with short and spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. There was a Knight Chess piece earring hanging from his left are as he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white tank top. He was grabbing bottles of alcohol with a grin on his face.

“No,” An annoyed voice told them.

Both turned with looks of pleading on their face. “Aww, come on! Please!!!!”

“Look guys, she said no so let’s hurry up and get something to eat at the Inn. We’ll worry about food to take with us later.” A fourth voice replied. Amira couldn’t help but turn to see who these other two were. 

The fourth voice that had talked was another woman; she looked a lot like the man telling Amira that they were brother and sister. Her blond hair was a bit longer than her brothers and her blue eyes were the same as she was dressed in white and black as a little red dragon was perched on her shoulders. She had never seen a dragon before.

But it was the last member of this little party that had Amira cautious. She was older than all of them, if only by a few years,(about 22) and at the height of 5’9’ with long, light brown hair that he had pulled to the black of her head in a ponytail, reaching nearly down to her waist. Her bangs were long as well, framing her face to her chin as her silver eyes shone in the light. She was dressed in now white robes with cherry blossoms fluttering across the bottom edges of the robes, her white boots disappeared under the cloth. There was a golden headdress strapped across her forehead with a large amethyst jewel in the middle of it with several small ones littered across the rest of the gold before it disappeared into her hair. Two golden cords hung down from the headdress and over her shoulders, reaching to her elbows just about.  
Her mouth dropped open, ignoring the sounds as the four of them began to argue over what they were going to do. This woman…she was gorgeous! Amira wasn’t attracted to women but the way she held herself, the feeling that floated off of her, she had never seen it before. The sense around her told Amira that this woman was much stronger than herself, even after all these years, and that pissed her off more than anything. She could also tell that this woman wasn’t ‘just’ a woman either. Those were the robes of a Priestess. What would a Priestess be doing all the way out here?

“What are you looking at?”

The rough words brought Amira out of her thoughts and back to the four before her. They had all stopped, taking in her staring. It was the Priestess that had asked the question. She wore her arms now crossed as she glared at her. 

Amira took another look at the other three. The boy was wearing a smirk as his sister just wore a smile and the smaller woman wore a look of interest. Amira shook her head before turning her back to them and walked off towards the Inn again. She needed to get something to eat before the tournament, anyway.

She was sitting there about half an hour later, finished her food as the sun set as the door to the inn burst open, followed by loud voices.

“Shit, it’s hot out there!” A male cried

“Stop whining. At least we’re inside.” A young voice gasped.

“Yeah, I can’t believe that this is the only Inn in this village. Why didn’t anyone tell us? We would have saved so much time in looking for it!” An older voice complained.

“All three of you just shut up.” An annoyed voice growled.

Amira narrowed her eyes as she turned in her chair to stare at the four newcomers as the rest of the inhabitants did. Her mouth wanted to drop open again. It was the four from before. She watched them as they passed by her table and took a seat around the one closest too her. She tried to keep her eyes off of them but she found herself staring again.

“So we can eat now, right Sakura?” The youngest one asked.

The Priestess tried to keep her anger under control. “Yes, Naora. Now shut up and order something.”

“Hey, Arryn,” The man looked over at his sister. “You wanna drink tonight?”

“I would like to, but I’m afraid that I can’t tonight. I have to drive in the morning. We need to get back to the temple, remember?”

“Ah, screw that! Auroura here can drive. We’re not her freakin’ babysitters.” The man replied. The Priestess lifted her foot and kicked the chair out from beneath the man as he went to sit down. He jumped back up with a growl. “what the hell did you do that for?”

“Do what?” The Priestess replied, not even giving him a glance as she looked over the menu.

“Orin, just sit down. You should know better than to act like this.” Arryn told her brother as she took her own seat. 

Amira watched with amusement for a little while before ordering a desert. It wasn’t going to be long before the tournament would start and as she watched the four of them for a bit longer she would be gladly entertained.

“I’m sorry, excuse me,” Amira glanced to the left at the other table as one of the waitresses paused beside the Priestess. “Forgive me, but you wouldn’t happen to be an Amejisuto Priestess, would you?” The four around the table paused at looked at the woman.

“No, I’m not,” The woman in white and gold replied, taking a drink from her tea.

Amira watched as an evil grin spread across his face. “Forgive our companion. She doesn’t like to be called by her title. Sakura or Auroura would be fine for this Priestess.”

Amira could have sword the waitress was going to piss herself as he hurried back into the kitchen and the look on the Priestess’ face told her that she was going to murder the man beside her.

“I told you not to tell them if they asked!” Auroura hissed.

“Well, it’s kind of hard for them not to notice when you’re dressed in your robes, Auroura.” Arryn softly reminded the other woman.

“Yeah, you should wear something different if you don’t want to be noticed.” Naora said around a mouthful of food.

Auroura hung her head and rubbed her temples. “I swear, if they asked for blessings-”

Amira didn’t hear the rest as she thought to herself. She had heard about the Amejisuto Priestesses before. They were like the Sanzo Priests but while the Priests guarded the five founding scriptures, the Priestesses guarded the four creatures of purity. Amira wasn’t sure what the creatures of purity were but if they were anything like the scriptures that explains why this woman was so strong.

Amira watched for another half hour as free food and drinks were brought out to the Priestess as her companions, the only one being annoyed by it was the Priestess. Amira shook her head and stood from her table. The tournament was about to start.

_the light of the moon_   
_know there's not another moment_   
_another moment_   
_another moment to waste~_

_Amira had won just like she normally would. The men had gone easy on her since she was a woman but she went against them as hard as she could and wiped them out in moments. There was just a final match and then she would win the money that she needed. She thought that her next opponent was going to be a drunken fool like the others were. She was quite surprised._

“You again, hmm?”

Amira glanced up from her hands and here eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hair. It was the Priestess that took the seat across from her as the cards were passed out. “What are you doing?”

Auroura lifted a brow herself. “Playing poker. What does it look like?” She looked at her like she was stupid.

“But…but you’re a Priestess. You’re not supposed to do things like this.” Amira told her.

“Oh yeah?” Auroura gave a smirk as she picked up her cards. “Says who?”

Amira opened her mouth to reply but stayed silent. What could she really say? Nothing. So she sat there in silence as the game progressed. This woman was good. Really good. She might have been better than Amira was and this game was proving just that. There was nothing much else that Amira could do now. Her hand was horrible. She had lost fair and square. She was going to have to-

“I fold,” Auroura threw her hand down as she stood from the table.

“W-what?” Amira sounded stupid as she stared up at her. 

“I said, I fold. I’m done. You win.”

Amira stared after her for a moment, ignoring the other people around her as they congratulated her and god knows what else. She watched as the Priestess gave her companions a firm look before leading them outside into the night. Why would she-

Amira’s thoughts were cut short as the feeling hit her. She couldn’t explain it too well, but she knew what it meant. Youkai. Youkai, and a bunch of them. But why? She wasn’t sure why she moved, but she did. She took off outside, ignoring everything in the Inn, and ran towards the aura. When she reached them all, she came to a halt. The Priestess and her companions were fighting.

The brother held two long blades, chopping through them careful as his sister raised a chi barrier around him so their own weapons wouldn’t hit him. The young woman was swinging a battle axe that was almost ten times her size! It’s blade held a copper tone to it as its brown handle had a jewel that matched her earrings on the bottom of it.

“What are you doing here?” Amira turned her head to see the Priestess standing not too far from her, just watching her companions with crossed arms.

“What are you doing?” Amira demanded her. Why was this woman just standing there? Why wasn’t she helping her friends? 

“I’m waiting for the right moment.” Was her answer.

The half-breed looked at her like she was an idiot before she whipped out her sais and jumped into the fighting pack.

“What the hell!?” Orin grunted as Amira’s blade flew past his cheek and stab into the throat of the Youkai before him. Amira jumped over him and landing behind the Youkai before ripping her blade out to continue on fighting.

“Auroura!” Arryn called out after a few more minutes. The Youkais didn’t want to stop coming. “A little help would be appreciated!”

“Yeah, yeah,” The Priestess’ voice replied.

Glancing back, Amira looked at the sword the woman had pulled out of nowhere. It was curved, sheath and all with the carving of a phoenix on its red sheath. As she pulled the long blade out, it shone bright silver, despite it being in the middle of the night

“Get behind me,” Auroura told them. “All of you.”

Amira felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Naora pulling her behind the Priestess. She stayed silent and fell back to watch. The woman in white and gold began to chant some strange words for a moment before lifting the blade high in the air before bringing in down to the ground in a might slash. Amira watched in fascination as six strips of fire flew out of the blade, heading towards the group of Youkai. She thought that the fire would be easily dodged but the six strips flew around like birds, swallowing up the Youkais; even the ones that tried to run away. Amira was amazed. This explained on how she was so powerful. That blade…the Phoenix carved into the sheath…that had to be one of the Creatures of Purity. She never thought that it would be a weapon that she was guarding.

How had the villagers not noticed all of this?

“Fighting against your own?” Amira turned to Orin as he smirked at her, one of his swords hanging over his shoulder. “That takes balls, kid.”

“Kid?” Amira growled. “I’m not that much younger than you, jerkwad.”

“Still, it’s not normal to find Youkais fighting against eachother,” Arryn agreed with her brother. “Half-breeds or not.”

Amira pulled a face. They knew. How? There was no way…Amira turned to look at the Priestess and Naora. That might explain how.

“Don’t freak out now,” Orin continued. “We don’t really care what you are. I just wanna know where the hell is the idiot that created those weapons your using and why you bought them.”

Amira glared at him. “They were my mother’s,” She growled at him.

Orin opened his mouth to reply again but his sister smacked him in the back of the head. He turned on her and the two went out it, exchanging blows and curses with eachother before Auroura’s shout cut them off.

“Hey,” Amira glanced down at Naora again; she was grinning. “Thank you for your help. Sakura always takes too long to pull out her sword.”

“That’s because I can’t always save your asses.” The Priestess replied.

Amira watched for a bit longer. This was not how she had expected a Priestess to act. She had been expecting one of honor and tranquility and peacefulness. This one…was much more entertaining.

“Hey,” Arryn turned to the other woman. “I noticed that you were alone and there’s no way possible that you could live in this village. You can’t possibly tell us that you traveled here by yourself.”

“Y-yeah,” Amira told her. “I’ve…I’ve been on my own for a while now.” She answered softly. “I was just stopping her for a night or two.”

“How do you get by?” Naora asked her worriedly.

“Didn’t you notice?” Auroura commented. “She not that bad with fighting or with cards.”

“Ah, I see.” Orin smirked. “Not bad at all. Now, I wonder who would have won had you not folded, Auroura.”

“Heh,” The Priestess turned and began to head back towards the Inn. The rest of them all followed.

“So, which way are you heading?” Naora continued.

“I came from the west. I’ve just been heading east…”

“You really have nothing to head towards?” Arryn asked her. “No home or a group you’re trying to find?”

Amira shook her head. “Not really. I just told myself that…that I’d find something eventually.”

Orin stared at her for a moment before propping an arm on her shoulder and calling ahead to the Priestess. “Hey, Auroura. This chick’s heading east like we are. Do you think that we could give her a ride to the next village?”

“No.” the woman called back. Amira watched as an argument happened, three against one, and smiled as Auroura finally gave in. “Fine! But you three morons have to deal with her!”

_n you hold me so close that my knees grow weak_   
_my soul is flying high above the ground_   
_trying to speak but no matter what I do_   
_st can't seem to make any sound~_

~And I just never left~ Amira grinned to herself as she stared at the ceiling above her. ~I traveled with them to the next village and the next morning, when they were going to continue on their path again, Auroura asked me why I wasn’t in the jeep yet. I’ve been with them since. Almost five years. God, it seems like it’s been forever~ Turning her head to stare and the three other women that were already asleep for the night, Amira grinned to herself. ~And I wouldn’t change it for anything. I had been looking for relief in any form possible…and I found it~


	16. Looking For Answers

Everything was quiet that night. Not even crickets made a sound. Arryn and Hakkai were the only ones still awake, talking to eachother about chi and watching as the fire died away. As she watched the dying flames, Arryn found herself remembering past events. Her blood ran cold.

“Arryn, are you all right?” Hakkai’s voice made the woman lift her head.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just…just remembering some things.” She glanced at him. “Your past…does it…” She closed her eyes. “Never mind.” Standing up, Arryn left the blanket at her feet. “I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back later.”

Hakkai watched her for a moment before nodding. “Don’t get lost, now.” 

Arryn gave him a small smile before she left their camp behind. She had thought that the silence of the forest would clear her mind but it didn’t. It just made her guilt capture her more and more. She walked off on her own for a little while before pausing against a tree.

~All of it is my fault~ She told herself. ~If only…if only he could forgive me~

Arryn didn’t want to think about that though and she tried to change her mind to something else. Something good that happened to her and her brother. Her answer came in mixed forms as she lost herself into different memories.

_~Lay beside me_   
_Tell me what they've done_   
_Speak the words I wanna hear_   
_To make my demons run~_

_“Master…does God really exist?” I lifted my head. Orin, myself, and our younger brother Hazel were in the church, praying like we do every day. Hazel had asked the Preacher, the man that had taken them in from the streets, that question. I understood why. After all that they had been put through it was hard to believe whether or not there truly was a god._

“Of Course he does,” The elder man in the robes gave the child a grin as he pointed to his heart. “He is right here. That’s why you should always pray…pray for yourself.”

“Ourselves?” Orin turned his attention to the elder man as well.

“Yes,” The Priest smiled. “Come face to face with the god that resides in you. In that way, you will see many things…”

It wasn’t very long after that, that the three of us met our first Sanzo Priest, Ukoku. With glasses and black hair as dark as a raven, that’s what I saw when I first met him. It was very strange…that woman that was with him. She had long black hair as well, but the feeling around her and her silver eyes were not the same as I felt with the Priest.

I peeped around the corner of the dining hall. The Master and the Sanzo Priest had left for a moment, leaving the lady there alone at the table. She just sat there, drawing something in her book. The feeling around her…it was so sorrowful. But why?

“Are you okay?” 

The Lady lifted her head and turned to me. She pulled a small smile. “Yes…I believe so.” She turned back to her drawing before setting it down on the table. “Are you one of the orphans that live here?”

“Yes,” I moved towards the table and sat down. “What are you drawing?”

“This?” The Lady looked down at it for a moment in silence before turning it so I could see it. It was a drawing of a man, sitting beneath a Cherry Blossom tree, holding a small baby in his lap. Everything was perfect. 

The falling flowers, the shades, the robes the man was wearing, the clothes the child was in. The man’s long hair was pulled over his left shoulder, reaching down far into his lap. He was dressed in the robes like Ukoku was wearing but I could tell that it wasn’t him. It must have been another of the Sanzo Priests. Everything was perfect…except their faces. Neither the man nor the baby had a face. It looked like she had tried to draw them several times but kept erasing it.

“Who are they?”

The Lady closed her eyes. “I…I do not know. No, I do know them, but I just can’t remember…it’s hard to explain. I can see them. I see them every night, but I just don’t know. I can hear his voice, hear her cries, hear their laughter, I remember…his touch,” She paused for a moment, remembering something. “But I can’t remember their faces, or their names. I just know that…they’re very important to me. Very important. I try to draw them, so I can keep them close as we travel, but the faces I make are just…they just don’t fit.”

The Sanzo Priest and the lady stayed there a while. The Priest to learn about different cultures and the lady…just because he wouldn’t let her go. Ukoku must have done something to her. She looked so…so lifeless. She would sit there every time I came across her, staring at that drawing or making another one. She had several. The faceless forms under the tree, lying in a bed, one that looked like it was a picnic. When I wasn’t talking to her, that was all that she would stare at. I’ve watched her shrink back from the Priest once as he went to touch her. What had Ukoku done to turn her that way? My brother and I began to despise the Priest, but Hazel grew close to him. We tried to warn out brother but he just wouldn’t listen. And the Priest knew it. So, we took up training. I had taken chi to be very interesting and Orin had somehow bribed a elder man that had once been a mercenary to teaching him to wield blades. I took up little knives as well, but chi was truly my thing. It was quick to learn. The Lady, I never learned her name since she told me that she didn’t have one so that was what we just called her now, loved to watch me perform. Orin and I were truly happy.

And then, our worst fears were realized. Master had been hurt during one of his missions. He and Hazel fought over the youngest of the three becoming a slayer. Orin and I had already begun to learn how to fight and Hazel hated being the only one left out. Hazel then began to fade away from us and we went our own way.

As the weeks went on, Lady offered to take me and Orin on a little trip to a nearby temple. It was only after that I realized it was so Ukoku could get his hands on Hazel. Orin didn’t allow Hazel to go anywhere by himself when we were there. Hazel was supposed to come with us but he pulled out at the final moment. We should have stayed but the journey was something that we had been looking forward to.  
It turned out that the temple was in the middle of training a young girl, a few years older than us, into an Amejisuto Priestess. We had never heard of them before but it seemed that Lady had and she told us everything about them. I was highly impressed. Of all the time and effort it would take to become someone as strong as an Amejisuto had to be to control one of the five Creatures of Purity, I can assure you that at first, I didn’t think that anyone could do it. And apparently, the young girl they were trying to teach didn’t want to go through with it.

“Sakura!” A stern, elder voice growled. “Get back here right this instant!”

Orin and I had left Lady in the Inn we were at so she could rest after the journey. She seemed to get more tired every day and so we went off on our own. We had snuck to the back fence of the Temple to get a peek inside and were surprised at what we found. It was a child in a tree. She was around 11 or 12 and was reading a book as she set leaves to the tree on fire. She was dressed in a cut top and a pair of shorts with long light brown hair and blazing silver eyes. She finally got tired of listening to the group of women beneath her and tossed the book at one of their heads.

“I told you old bats to just leave me alone!” She glared at them. “I don’t want to be a Priestess! I don’t care if my mother was one! I just want to go back to Koumi and Kouryuu!”

“Child, your actions are beginning to anger the Gods,” One of them began. “Drawing on the statues? Setting tricks for the others? It will-” 

“I don’t care about the damn gods!” The child screamed. “I just want my family back!”

“You want to go back to Sanzo’s temple and live will all those men again? Live with Koumyou?” It was a new woman that spoke, with long black hair and green eyes. She was dressed in the robes of an Amejisuto Priestess, the jewels in her headdress emerald(unlike Auroura’s who are Amethyst).The name ‘Miriel’ was spattered around the women as they bowed.

“That’s all that I want!” Sakura told her.

“Come down from the tree, child.” Miriel told her. Sakura was still for a moment before following her orders. She placed a hand on her head. “I understand how you feel. To be sent off from the only one that you’ve known and to some new place so far away…it is hard. And to learn that your mother is no longer with us to teach you what you need to know…I am very sorry. But I am afraid that there is no other way for you to turn, Child. Your mother was an Amejisuto Priestess before her fate fell on her and so this fate falls to you. You are one of the few, like myself, who wanted nothing to do with this task, but I assure you that you will not regret becoming one in the future.”

“You didn’t want to be one either?” Sakura looked interested now.

“Of course not. When I was taken from home and sent off to train with all those other girls, I hated it. It was only your mother that kept me in to temple in the beginning. Now, I enjoy my decision. I regret nothing and if you are anything like your mother, which I can already see that you are, you won’t either.” She removed her hand. “Now, will you at least try the teachings?”

Sakura sighed and kicked at the dirt. “Fine. I can’t promise that I’ll like them, though.”

“Dear,” Miriel laughed. “NO ONE likes the teachings.” She smiled at her. “You will pick up where we left off tomorrow. For now though, I’ll let you play with those two children peeking up over the fence.”

I almost ran away. I didn’t know how she knew we were there but seeming as how she was a Priestess it wasn’t too hard. We weren’t in trouble though Sakura seemed pleased to get out of the Temple. In fact, she hung out with me and Orin all day. She complained about the women there, the only one she liked being Miriel and another elder woman, but Sakura was someone that you wanted to hang out with. She loved to run around. She even taught me how to climb a tree. It was towards the end of the week, and I don’t know why, but I claimed her to be our sister. Orin immediately agreed. I had no idea if we were to ever see eachother again but it made Sakura happy before she left us and returned to the temple. It was one of the best weeks of my life.

But it all came to ruin when Orin and I returned home. 

There had been a demon attack and Master and everyone in the village died, leaving Hazel alone. Ukoku was there with him but the moment that Lady and we returned, he took the woman and left soon after that. Hazel wouldn’t tell us what had happened and so, Orin and I were lost. We had no idea what to do and so, we just followed Hazel, seeming as how he had the idea on where to go next. 

_~Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives_   
_The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through_   
_Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through_   
_No, there's no sun shining through_   
_No, there's no sun shining~_

_Orin jerked his head up. He smelt it. Blood. Youkai blood. And headed this way. Arryn wasn’t there. She had gone out to get some food and Hazel was going to be gone for a few days, doing something ‘personal’. Their little brother was starting to annoy the hell out of Orin but he put up with him because of his sister._

The twins were now 16 and had been traveling around with Hazel for nearly eight years, killing Youkai. Orin lost the count of how many he had slain for the years because of their brother. Hazel was no more that child he was and Orin was just about to grab Arryn and drag her away from their brother, leaving him to do his own dirty-work.

“Orin! Come help me!” The man was outside of the deserted house they had taken refuge in, in only seconds. He gave a scowl. His sister was carrying a badly wounded man on her shoulders. He was bleeding. This was the Youkai that he had been worried about coming towards them. Why was Arryn helping him?

“Arryn? What the hell?” he growled, running forward and taking the Youkai from his sister. “What are you doing?”

“He was wounded and in the forest!” Arryn told her brother. “I couldn’t just leave him there to die!”

“You should have!” Orin growled as she shut the door behind her. He pulled a face as the blood poured on him.

The Youkai stayed unconscious for almost two days. Orin watched as his sister took care of him for what seemed for forever, but truly just a week. His name was Jien. With short brown hair and tan skin and a strange marking across his nose, he was taller than Orin when he stood but he was as sweet as a puppy. He had been cautious around them at first, good reason due to all the blood that the two of them had brought forth from other Youkais, but he had grown to trust them. Hazel never returned to the little house and so, Orin found him and his sister living there with Jien for what turned into three years. Orin watched as his sister and Jien grew closer and closer over the years they lived together. He didn’t like it at first but over time he found that he enjoyed having Jien over. He never told them why he was wounded but they didn’t particularly care after a while. Orin was glad to see Arryn in such a happy state but it was too good to be true. Jien left them behind, leaving a little gift behind for them. They named the little dragon Meika and soon found out that she could transform into a jeep when she did so on top of Orin for pulling on her wings while she slept.

_~What I've felt, what I've known_   
_Turn the pages, turn the stone_   
_Behind the door, should I open it for you?~_

_“So, what exactly are we traveling for?” Orin looked up from the beer in his hand and at his sister. About a year later the two of them had left their house, heading to the East._

“I want to find out what’s been making the Youkai crazy. Maybe that’s why Jien left. To keep himself from hurting the two of us. If we can put a stop to all of this, then maybe he’ll come back.”

Orin gave a sigh and a solemn look. “Look, Arryn, you need to get over him. He’s gone. He left you behind and there’s nothing that you’re going to be able to do to change that or bring him back.”

“But-”

“Ow! Sakura! That hurts! Let go!” A loud voice squealed, breaking off their conversation and turning their attention to the door of the inn.

“Then get inside, dammit! I’m not buying you a damn cat, no matter how much you want a feline companion!”

The first was 5’2’ with a young girl medium brown hair and dark golden eyes. With a pair of yellow orbs hanging from her ears that the twins recognized as power limiters, she was dressed in a dress of pink and purple.

The one beside her was older, about 20 or so, at 5’9’ with long light brown hair that he had pulled to the black of her head in a ponytail, reaching nearly down to her waist. Her bangs were long as well, framing her face to her chin as her silver eyes shone in the light. She was dressed in now white robes with cherry blossoms fluttering across the bottom edges of the robes, her white boots disappeared under the cloth. There was a golden headdress strapped across her forehead with a large amethyst jewel in the middle of it with several small ones littered across the rest of the gold before it disappeared into her hair. Two golden cords hung down from the headdress and over her shoulders, reaching to her elbows just about. 

The elder woman was dragging the younger one in by the ear. Orin raised an eyebrow at them but shrugged it off, but Arryn couldn’t remove her eyes. She recognized those robes. And that name just happened to be the same. Arryn never forgot that little girl she and her brother had met during their trip to the Amejisuto Temple. It was her, right? The name fit, the eyes, the hair. The attitude was definitely her’s, whether worse or the same was yet to be seen.

“Aww, come on! Why do you have to be so mean, Sakura? That’s why no one likes to hang out with you.”

“I don’t want anyone to hang out around me. It’s annoying.” The elder woman replied as they sat at a nearby table.

“If you keep saying that then I might just run off if you’re not careful.” The Youkai decided to say.

“Good. Hurry up and leave. I like it better traveling alone, anyway.” She crossed her arms as she waited for her drink and food.

The young girl looked like she was about to cry and hung her head. “You’re so mean, Sakura.”

“I told you, my name isn’t Sakura anymore. It’s Auroura.” The Priestess growled.

“Auroura this, Auroura that. You’re still Sakura to me!” The girl told her firmly.

“No, it’s-” The Priestess paused as she was about to yell at the child. She took a few moments look at the girls face before giving a scoff and crossing her arms again. “Whatever.” The girl gave a happy ‘yay’ before digging into the food that was set before them. Auroura watched the girl for a moment before a small smile broke out across her face as she turned to her own food. She ate for a moment before lifting her eyes and turned their cold glare at Arryn and her brother. "Is there something that I can help you with? Or are you just staring to annoy me?”

Orin shared a glance at this sister before the two of them started to laugh. “Who would have thought that big sister’s attitude would only get worse of the years?”

“Who indeed,” Arryn gave a giggle.

“What are they talking about, Sakura?” the young girl asked from around her mouthful of food.

The elder woman was silent for another moment, you could almost see the thoughts running through her head, but she eventually broke her face out into realization; before her eyes narrowed, anyway.

_~What I've felt, what I've known_   
_Sick and tired, I stand alone_   
_Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_   
_Or are you Unforgiven too?~_

~And we’ve been with Auroura ever since.~ Arryn brushed her hair back with her hand. ~The three of us have been together four over four years now. It wasn’t too long after that that we met Amira, in fact. My brother and I had been looking for answers as to why the Youkai had been going crazy and maybe now, while on this journey with our sister, we’ll find them.~


	17. Looking For Home

“Are you okay?”

Naora was pulled out of her thoughts and glanced up. They were all eating at the inn they were at for that night. They had shoved two tables together and were eating…er, sort of. Gojyo, Orin, and Goku were fighting over the food while Hakkai and Arryn were trying to calm them down. Aurora sat at one end of the table trying to ignore everything as she slowly ate and that left Naora on the other end of the table beside the priest.

“Yeah,” She nodded with a smile at the man beside her. “I just…don’t like eating in front of people. I’ll eat later.”

Sanzo smirked and took a sip of his tea. “Still have that little habit, hmm? I would have thought that you grew out of that by now, Naora. It’s been nearly 13 years.”

“13 years, hmm?” Naora tilted her head back for a moment. “I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Sanzo looked at her like she was stupid for a moment before setting his glass down. “Nobody said anything about changing anything, idiot.”

She gave a soft giggle and closed her eyes. ~And still, I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t change meeting Sanzo for anything. It was because of him that I…~

_~The Base, the rock, the mike, the treble_   
_I like my coffee black just like my metal_   
_With the base, the rock, the mike, the treble_   
_I like my coffee black just like my metal cause~_

_I didn’t know what to think. I remembered nothing. Nothing but my name. Naora. My name was Naora and I awoke in a room full of women and young girls. Talking appeared to be something that I could already do and the others in the room told me that we were in a brothel. At first, I didn’t know what a brothel was. All I knew was that I did not like the way it felt. That night I was taken to a different room and there was an elder man already waiting there. I didn’t like the way he was touching me; so I hit him._

I didn’t mean to hit him hard enough to send him through the wall, but that’s what had happened. The next thing I knew, I was running. I found myself in a large, dark forest. The sights and smells and sounds overwhelmed me and so I just ran. I could hear people from the brothel chasing me. Their voices threatening to take me back and beat me. I wasn’t going to let them do that, but I was lost. I had no idea where I was going. I was just running and running and then-

Gunshots reached my ears. I almost stopped. Loud pops, multiple of them, were coming for the left a little ways off. I took off towards the sounds now as they continued for a little bit, praying that it would lead me to my salvation. I was surprised what I came across. 

It was a young boy in a field of dead bodies. He was just standing there, in black robes and a straw hat. His purple eyes looked almost dead inside as blood was splattered all over him. He was holding a small, silver gun to his head before he slowly dropped his arm. I didn’t stop and ran right to him. He was a bit shorter than me, he couldn’t have been over 15, and he lifted his gun at me with a look mixed with fear and anger. I was extremely glad that he didn’t shoot me. I ended up tripping over one of the dead bodies and fell to his feet. I grasped the black robes he wore, breathing as hard as I could. He tried to kick me off but I refused to let go.

“What do you want?” He finally growled. I didn’t have any time to speak. The men that were chasing me finally caught up and demanded for my return. I didn’t really pay attention to what happened next. I had buried my face into the black robes and flinched as more gunshots went off above me. I sat there for a little while, I don’t know of long it was for but it felt like forever, until a small hand was placed on my head.

“Get up,” The boy’s voice was young. He might not have even been over 10 yet. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” I pulled back a bit and looked up at him. 

“You’ve got nowhere to go, right? The men commented on finding you a few days ago. You don’t want to go back to them, right?”

“Of course not!” I shook my head. “I…I don’t remember anything but I do know…I know that whatever it was they were trying to do to me…it wasn’t, it wasn’t right!”

I watched as his cheeks turned a faint pink and titled my head. What did that mean? “Just, come on,” the boy told her. “Come with me.”

“What…what’s your name?” I asked him.

“Kour-” He froze for a moment, that sad, half-dead look on his face back for a moment. “Genjyo Sanzo. My name is Genjyo Sanzo”

_~I can’t wait for you to knock me up_   
_In a minute, minute, in a fuckin’ minute_   
_I can’t wait for you to knock me up_   
_In a minute, minute, in a second~_

_“Wow,” I glanced around us. “It’s huge!”_

“It’s the number one temple of the East,” Sanzo replied. “It’s expected.”

It had been about four years since I had met Sanzo and learned everything about the world and the Youkai and humans and what he was. Sanzo had kept me with him, never once asking me to leave him. I believe that he didn’t want to be alone and so, he became something important to me. A father, almost, since he taught me everything and I ate it up like a child. 

We were now in some temple; Sanzo was waiting to talk to some floating heads or whatever it was called. I wasn’t really worried about it, as long as Sanzo wasn’t taken from me. He was all I had.

“Master Sanzo,” A monk walked up to them. “Please, come this way…” He glanced at the young girl beside the Priest before turning and leading the two of us through the hall. Everyone bowed to Sanzo. I grabbed the white sash around the man beside me and held onto him as I followed. I caught the sad smirk on his face and titled my head to the side for a moment.

Sanzo was 17 now and well over my height, which annoyed me beyond belief, but I still loved him. I had grown used to his actions and his feelings and would be able to calm him down when it got too far.

Sanzo jerked up from his sleep that night, sweat pouring down his skin as he gripped that gun on his in his arms. I hadn’t been able to sleep and rolled to look at him. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” He panted, running a hand over his face before standing up. “I’m just going to talk a walk; get some sleep, Naora.”

Every night that week, Sanzo would wake up from his nightmares. I began to worry and finally decided to walk with him and talk to him. I met the Abbot that night; he was such a sweet old man and had thanked him for not minding me staying with them for as long as Sanzo was there. It had been six days and already the monks of the temple didn’t like the two of us. I wanted to retort to them but Sanzo had told me to ignore them so I did; as hard as I could, anyway.

It was at the end of the week that Sanzo told me that we were leaving. It was that night and we were walking down the halls when the Abbot had caught us.

“Oh, planning on going back to the moon or something?” The Abbot elder man asked as he smoked in the hall.

“I don’t have a place to go back to,” Sanzo placed a hand on my head. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“It’s true. With dead eyes like that you won’t be able to find anything.”

Sanzo gave a few cold ‘ha’s’. “To hell with being a Sanzo Priest. They take a human who reeks of blood and have him named as the ‘Highest Ranking Monk’. What a joke. Makes me wanna puke. Can you imagine what these past four years were like? There were tons of guys who attacked me. I killed every last one of them I don’t even remember how many I killed. I killed them before they could kill me. I did it just so I could keep on living.” 

As did I. I refused to let Sanzo fight on his own. It was soon after meeting him that I realized I could summon on axe to fight with. I never understood how I had gotten it or where it had come from but I wasn’t about to give it up.

We still left and later that night the temple had been attacked. We tried to hurry back but it was too late and the Abbot died. Sanzo took up his role, changing into his Priest robes and his scripture across his shoulders as he took up as the leader of the temple. I was only allowed to stay with Sanzo though and had made a little nest in the corner of his room instead of taking a room of my own. It was then that Sanzo started to drink and smoke; and boy, did he. 

_~The Base, the rock, the mike, the treble_   
_I like my coffee black just like my metal_   
_With the base, the rock, the mike, the treble_   
_I like my coffee black just like my metal cause~_

_“Shit! What’s up with this mountain?” Sanzo growled._

“You’re the one that wanted to come.” I replied with a yawn. 

It was about a year later that we were climbing up Mount Gogyo. Sanzo had been complaining about a voice for months now, since the Abbot died. At first he had thought that it was me, but he soon learned that it wasn’t. There was a tale about some kind of 500 year old monster on the top of the mountain but we both blew that off and Sanzo’s reply was – 

“I don’t care. I just have to shoot the owner of that annoying voice.”

Believe the shock that hit us both though was the form of a young boy sitting in a barred cage at the very top of the mountain. It reminded me of the brothel. Just how long had he been up there like that? Sanzo let him go and now we were on our way back down…with the young boy following us.

“Hey,” Sanzo whipped around. “How LONG do you plan on following me, you brat?!” I laughed at the adorable, clueless look on the young boy’s face.

“What are you so mad about?” He asked.

“Now you listen here,” Sanzo began. “I’ve released you already, so my business with you is done. You’re free to go wherever you want! I don’t need another pet following me everywhere.” I kicked him, wearing a scowl as I glared at him.

“I’m grateful you let me out,” He replied. “But I don’t know where I am, much less…where I should go. When I came to, I had already been locked in there for a long, long time.”

I pulled a sad face as his words reminded me of when I first ‘woke up’ nearly 6 years ago and from the look on Sanzo’s face he was thinking the same thing.

“Don’t tell me…you were really up there for 500 years,” The Priest sighed.

“500 years? How long’s that?” He asked.

“Forget it.” Sanzo growled. The boy tried to say something else but he was cut off. “Listen. I have no interest in who you are. Now hurry up and beat it…or I’ll beat you, you shrimp!”

“What’s up with that? You’re so mean!! You droopy-eyed jerk!”

“Eh,” I shrugged. “That’s just how Sanzo is.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Sanzo growled. “You damn little monkeys!” He whacked us both on the head.

“Ow!” I rubbed my head as the two of them continued to fight.

“You didn’t have to hit me so hard!”

“Shaddup! Or I’ll throw you back in your cage!”

“You’re the one who let me out in the first place!”

“I only came all the way up here because you wouldn’t stop calling me!”

And that was how we met Goku. He was so adorable that I instantly loved him. So sweet, like a little puppy and I tried to teach him things like reading and whatnot. It worked after a little while. Sanzo and I also soon found out that he LOVED food.

That was not a good thing, especially with all the other monks in the temple. They already had a problem with me being there; just double it by 20 with Goku there now, too. But the three of us…soon became a family. And it wasn’t too long after that that we met Gojyo and Hakkai, either.

Goku and I were the only ones not monks allowed inside the temple. We basically stayed in Sanzo’s room, our little beds in the corner, and ignored the other monks when they had something to say about us. They didn’t like the fact that a woman was in the temple, but with it being under Sanzo’s orders what could they really say?

“Hey, Sanzo,” Goku began. “This Cho Gonou killed lots of guys, right? He must be bad.”

We were sitting in the inn not too far from the temple, eating before we started our mission.

“Who knows?” Sanzo shrugged.

“You know, something just doesn’t seem right,” I sighed as I leaned my head on the table. I was the only one not eating; I don’t know why but it just…didn’t feel right to be eating in front of people. I always took it upstairs to my room.

“Something’s wrong with Gojyo,” A woman’s voice reached us. I lifted my head. “He didn’t try to hit on my once yesterday.” I clapped a hand over my mouth as laughter seeped out. What the hell kind of woman would say that out in the open?

“Didn’t he say something about taking on some wounded guy about a month ago?” The man with the two women replied. “The doctor said it was a dude with green eyes and a pretty face.”

“Smanzo?” Goku asked from behind the meat bun that was hanging out of his mouth. I turned and watched as the Priest walked towards the table.

“I’d like to hear more about this wounded man your friend’s taken in.” Sanzo began.

“Why look for a wounded man at my friend’s house when there’s a perfectly healthy, totally hot number right here?” My mouth dropped open before I shave my hand over it to keep my laughter silent again. It didn’t work too much. “I bet you all carry big gun’s in your robes,” The man’s hand went to grab…something, but froze when Sanzo placed his gun against his forehead. “That stereotype happens to be true.” Sanzo growled at him.

It wasn’t too long after those events that we found ourselves before a house in the middle of the forest. It was so far away from the town. Sanzo had knocked on the door and a redheaded man had come out. There was a little fight, I was too far away to hear them, and then the next thing I know a new man ran out of the house and he and Goku were now fighting. Sanzo had told me to stay out of the way, he didn’t like me fighting for some reason, but the moment that the new man pointed Sanzo’s gun at Goku, I moved. 

The man was amazingly fast and the shot grazed my cheek. The gun was a banishing gun, resulting in it burning against my skin. 

“Please,” The man cried before running off. “Please, just give me time.”

“Cho Gonou, huh?” The redhead asked. They were all in the half-breed’s house, the man, Gojyo from what the women in town said, smoking. “The name doesn’t fit him.”

“You really didn’t ask him anything?” Sanzo asked.

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along,” Gojyo hissed. “Anyway…” He pointed his finger over his shoulder at the monkey that had attacked his kitchen. “Why do I have to feed your damn pet?” That led to the infamous fighting that would haunt the group in the years to come.

The day continued on. We ended up catching up to Gonou and Sanzo had taken the man…wherever it was he took him. I didn’t see either Gonou or Gojyo until about a month later. Goku let them inside. I was sitting in Sanzo’s office, at my small desk by the window, looking at a map. I was looking at where Sanzo had said he found me when my attention was caught by voices.

“I’ll be damned,” Goku gasped. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m afraid I was delayed,” the man once known as Gonou grinned.

I took one look at Gojyo’s hair before me and Goku started laughing together. “Gojyo’s hair’s all stupid!” The monkey grinned.

“Oi!” Gojyo walked forward and kicked Sanzo’s chair. “You tricked me, you cheating priest!”

“What are you talking about?” Sanzo asked, closing his eyes as he put a finger against his temple. “Buddhism forbids taking a life. Criminal or not, we can’t execute anyone. You have a brain. Use it.”

It was about half a year later that I left. I didn’t tell any of the four of them, but something told me that Hakkai knew. I had asked him about a month before what would be the best way to travel and he told me a horse would work if I wouldn’t to move quickly. I didn’t tell any of them because I was sure that Sanzo and Goku would both refuse to let me go. 

I wanted to learn where I came from. I wanted to know where those men from the brothel had found me and so, that’s where I went. I remembered everywhere that Sanzo and I went from we first came to the Temple those years ago. I thought that I was going to be able to take care of myself when I reached the Brothel, but apparently not. I was nothing compared to these men. I didn’t know why, at first, but it wasn’t too hard to find out.

The Brothel was still running, the women inside of it were all Youkais. I found out that hard way how the men controlled them. It was some type of crystal ball in the main room of the Brothel. It made all us Youkai weak. Apparently, there was still one man left from all those years ago when I first met Sanzo. He apparently had been looking for me everywhere. I didn’t really pay attention as too why since I was trying to hide from him in the room. All I wanted to do was break the ball, but the moment I touched it…I don’t know what happened. One moment I was holding the Crystal ball, there was a flash of light, and the next thing I remembered was sleeping in an inn.

I just stared at the ceiling above me for a moment, trying to recall everything that had happened when a throat clearing made me jump. I ended up rolling off the bed and raised my hand, my axe appearing like I was getting ready for a fight.

There was a young woman across from me, sitting at the table with a book in her hand and a glass in the other. She was in her early 20’s with long light brown hair that she had pulled to the back of her head in a ponytail, reaching nearly down to her waist. Her bangs were long as well, framing her face to her chin as her silver eyes shone in the light. She was dressed in white robes with cherry blossoms fluttering across the bottom edges, her white boots disappeared under the cloth. There was a golden headdress strapped across her forehead with a large amethyst jewel in the middle of it with several small ones littered across the rest of the gold before it disappeared into her hair. Two golden cords hung down from the headdress and over her shoulders, reaching to her elbows just about. 

It seemed that my fate was one to be saved by Priests and Priestesses. Her name was Sakura, though she’d rather be called Auroura. She told me that she had come across me in the middle of now where on her way to their village. I had been holding a Crystal ball in my hands and looked like a Zombie to her before she took the ball from me. I went back to the Brothel house a few days later and found nothing but burnt wood. I didn’t know what happened…and something told me that I didn’t want to know.

_~The Base, the rock, the mike, the treble_   
_I like my coffee black just like my metal_   
_With the base, the rock, the mike, the treble_   
_I like my coffee black just like my metal cause~_

~I never even thought about returning to Sanzo and the others after that~ Naora kept silent as she continued to watch her companions eat. ~I had always felt strange, being with Sanzo…like something was missing. I wasn’t sure what it was, but I felt complete when I met Auroura.~ Naora looked across the table to the Priestess that now wore a smile as she talked to Hakkai. ~I admitted to myself, after all these years, I went back to the brothel to try and find out where I had come from, but I never found my answer. Instead, I found Auroura. I found my home.~


	18. Without Them

The morning was silent. The cool air brushing through her hair, the blue and pink mixing together as the sun rose to the West. West…what was where they were headed. That was where her answers all waited for her.

Aurora had been awake before any of them. They had to camp that night, resulting in the complaining from the three stooges (Gojyo, Goku, and Orin). Aurora found herself losing herself in books more and more now, though Naora still liked to use her as a pillow. But that was all right. Naora was…the closest thing that Aurora could call her was a daughter. After being with her for three years you couldn’t really say that but there was just something about the young girl that gave off that feeling. She was sure that Sanzo felt the same way about Goku, but then again…maybe not. 

Speaking of Sanzo, Aurora sighed. She had Hakkai had had a talk a few nights before. Hakkai wasn’t stupid; he was the smartest member of the group (though Aurora would gladly like to fight him for that) and Sanzo had told this man the story behind him and Aurora. Hakkai understood why she was mad but he had told her that, maybe, she should let it go and look ahead in the future, not stay stuck in the past.

That resulted in a fight between the two of them that ended up with Hakkai being dragged away from her by Gojyo and Goku and Aurora being led to their rooms by the ladies of the group. Aurora knew everything, from Naora of course, and when her anger grabbed ahold of her…

She wasn’t going to forgive Sanzo for anything that happened. Not anytime soon; not ever, if she had her way with it.

Hakkai might be up by now, but she didn’t really want to go back and end up in some kind of fight with him again. She felt…at peace here, watching the sunrise. She sighed and hung her head. At peace wasn’t the right word for her. Sure, she felt fine, but deep inside her mind and heart were tearing themselves to pieces. Holding her hand out, Aurora summoned the phoenix to her. The sword that she had been burdened with since 12 came to her hands. She had had this blade for nearly 16 years…god she felt so old. It seemed like yesterday that all of this had started…

_~Sora ni Sakura no hanbira ga_   
_Harari harari to mai chitte_   
_Ikusen mono toki o nagamete itta_   
_Hikari kagayaku kono basho de_   
_Itsuka mata yume o katarou_   
_Sakura no shita~_

_I remember soft hands…and a sweet voice. The gentle feel of lips on my forehead before I was placed into my bed at night. I don’t remember her name, but her voice was something that I would never forget. The tone…it told me everything. My mother didn’t want to leave me behind, but something had happened. Something that made her and father leave me behind in the hands of my elder brother._

My brother’s name was Koumyou Sanzo, though I called him Koumi instead.(The main reason for that was because it pissed off all the other monks in the temple.) I was a special case. Because I was a girl, the monks of the temple didn’t want me there but Koumyou refused to send me off to an orphanage. So, to keep my older brother they had to keep me, too. And that’s where I lived for ten years. I loved living there, despite the idiots and jerks that surrounded me. The only three that I cared about were Koumi, Kouryuu, and Uncle Shuei. I never understood why Uncle Shuei wanted to be an Abbot, but that's none of my business. I just liked riding around on his shoulders when I was bored. Of course, he was fun to hang out with. When I was 3 it was just me, Shuei, and Koumi…

Until my brother brought home a baby. At first, when I met Kouryuu, I was jealous. Koumi had taken a liking to this…this thing that had ‘been calling him’, or so he said…and it took up most of his time. I even went through some tasks of trying to get rid of the brat but he always seemed to crawl back into Koumi’s arms. Shuei scolded me once or twice, but helped me a couple of times too, saying how bored he was. 

But as we got older, Kouryuu turned into something else when he began to talk. He was an outcast from the other monks, just like I was, and that changed everything. He instantly became a little brat though, following me everywhere in the beginning of trying to learn to walk on his own, but he turned out to be all right in the end. So, it turned out to be the three of us. Koumi, Kouryuu, and me (Shuei wish us when he had the time but as I got older I found him staying away from me for some reason)

Koumi wasn’t my brother. Well, he was, but that wasn’t how I saw him. Koumi was my father, being the one that had taken care of me all these years. The two of us always argued about it when I was younger. Koumi was always so sweet and it annoyed me to no end how much he would defend our mother, but at the same time…that was one of the reasons why I loved him so much. It wasn’t until I was six that I even asked him about her, though.

“Koumi,” I was laying on his bed staring at the painted birds that were on the ceiling of his room. “What did Mother look like?”

The scratching of Koumi’s writing halted for a moment before he answered. “She…she was very beautiful. With long black hair and eyes…eyes just like yours.” I turned my head to see Koumi smiling at me. “Just like yours.”

“Can, can you tell me something about her?” 

It took a few moments but I had to sit up as Koumi came over and joined me on the bed, holding me in his lap. “Her name was Sayuri. Believe it or not, she was an Amejisuto Priestess.”

“A Priestess?” I tilted my head back to look at him in shock. “But aren’t they…they supposed to not have children.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Koumi nodded his head with a small smile. “Some say that that’s why she…she had to leave.”

I pulled a face. “What about you, Koumi?”

“No,” He shook his head. “No, we Sanzos aren’t supposed to either.” He sighed, falling silent for a moment. “Your mother and father both knew that when…when they met. Both knew that children were against the ‘rules’ for both of them.”

“Both of them?” I raised a brow.

“Sayuri was an Amejisuto while…Houmei, your father, was a Sanzo.”

“Houmei, huh?” I frowned. “Doesn’t go with Sayuri.”

Koumi scratched the back of his head with a laugh. “Well, the two of them…decided to go against all that they were told and came up with you.”

“You too, Koumi!” I told him happily. 

I watched as my brother’s smile fell for a second. “Yeah.” I didn’t understand why at that point in time, but as I look back on that day, I frown every time. Koumi had been hiding something from me, but what was it?

“But when they had you…” My brother continued. “They got caught and…your mother had to leave you with me.”

“What about…about Father?” I continued, grabbing his long hair now. 

“Well, I’m not really sure what happened with him,” He answered softly. “He just seemed to disappear after Sayuri left.”

“So…” My anger suddenly flared. “This is all mother’s fault, right? The two of us being left alone!”

“Sakura, don’t say that,” Koumi hushed me. “She…she didn’t have a choice.”

“Why? Why do you say that?” I demanded, pulling away from him. “There’s always a choice!” Koumi just stared at me for a moment before wrapping me in his arms again and holding me closely as he silently began to sing to me. It made my tears dry up before I feel asleep against him. 

Koumi was more than my brother. Koumi was my father.

And Kouryuu…well, I didn’t really know what he was.

As we got older, I saw him as more than just a little brat, despite the fact of him being years younger than myself. Three years wasn’t too long, but I still hung them over his head like a trophy every chance that I got. specially when I teased him after I kicked the crap out of the older boys who called him the ‘River-Rat’.

“Why do you always do that?” the blond asked me. “I don’t need you to protect me!”

Shut up,” I told him angrily, rubbing the bottom of the foot that I had shoved into the older boy’s face. “Nobody can call you ‘River-Rat’ but me, got it?”

Kouryuu pulled a face. “But…you never call me that.”

I stared at him for a second like he was an idiot before slapping my palm to my forehead. “That’s the point, Genius!”

_~Yume no tsuzuki wa kimi ni takusou_   
_Taiyou mitai na egao ni_   
_Matsubishii hikari ni tsutsumareta saki ni_   
_Mitsukera tomo no Kizuna_   
_Umare kawata to shita nara~_

_I couldn’t believe it. Today was supposed to be a special day. It was my 11th birthday and everything just came crashing down on me. I sat there in Koumi’s room with some new woman._

Her name was Miriel. She had long black hair, pale skin, and green eyes as she was dressed in the white robes of the Amejisuto Priestesses that I had seen in the pictures of the books Koumi had let me read. The jewels in her headdress were emerald. 

The two of them had been sitting there, telling me that I had to leave. I had to leave and become a Priestess just like my mother had been. I didn’t have a choice. That wasn’t fair! I didn’t want to leave, but I didn’t open my mouth. Koumi had told me that this was going to happen many times before, but I didn’t want to believe it, but now…now here it was. What could I do?

I didn’t want to leave. Koumi and Kouryuu meant everything for me. The night before I left, that was the first night I spent in Kouryuu’s room, both of us crying together before falling asleep (though both of us would kill you if you brought that back up).

I didn’t want to let go of them, so I promised that the moment that I could I would come back and see them and I’m pretty sure something about ‘not replacing me’ was somewhere in there with the tears and snot. Miriel was actually really sweet, but I saw her as an evil witch, taking me away from home or trying to take the red slippers from my feet after a house had fallen on her sister. 

It had been about a month after I had been taken from Koumi and Kouryuu. The Priestesses of the temple were all trying to teach me things, Miriel had been gone for about a week and I had refused to pay attention to their orders. I didn't want to be there, and so I decided to be, well, a bitch. 

“Sakura!” A stern, elder voice growled. “Get back here right this instant!”

I was reading a book as setting leaves to the tree on fire. Refusing to wear the robes, I was dressed in a cut top and a pair of shorts. I was trying to read my book before I finally got tired of listening to the group of women beneath me and tossed the book at one of their heads.

“I told you old bats to just leave me alone!” I glared at them. “I don’t want to be a Priestess! I don’t care if my mother was one! I just want to go back to Koumi and Kouryuu!”

“Child, your actions are beginning to anger the Gods,” One of them began. “Drawing on the statues? Setting tricks for the others? It will-” 

“I don’t care about the damn gods! I just want my family back!”

“You want to go back to Sanzo’s temple and live will all those men again? Live with Koumyou?” I lifted my head at Miriel’s voice. She looked a bit tired; she must have just returned.

“That’s all that I want!” I told her.

“Come down from the tree, child.” Miriel told me. I was still, thinking for a moment before doing as she asked. Miriel placed a hand on my head. “I understand how you feel. To be sent off from the only one that you’ve known and to some new place so far away…it is hard. And to learn that your mother is no longer with us to teach you what you need to know…I am very sorry. But I am afraid that there is no other way for you to turn, Child. Your mother was an Amejisuto Priestess before her fate fell on her and so this fate falls to you. You are one of the few, like myself, who wanted nothing to do with this task, but I assure you that you will not regret becoming one in the future.”

“You didn’t want to be one either?” I asked her.

“Of course not. When I was taken from home and sent off to train with all those other girls, I hated it. It was only your mother that kept me in to a temple in the beginning. Now, I enjoy my decision. I regret nothing and if you are anything like your mother, which I can already see that you are, you won’t either.” She removed her hand. “Now, will you at least try the teachings?”

I sighed and kicked at the dirt. “Fine. I can’t promise that I’ll like them, though.”

“Dear,” Miriel laughed. “NO ONE likes the teachings.” She smiled at me. “You will pick up where we left off tomorrow. For now though, I’ll let you play with those two children peeking up over the fence.” 

And that was how I was finally talked into being an Amejisuto priestess after playing around with Arryn and her brother Orin. I kinda sorta took the two of them as my ‘goodbye-to-normal-life-and-hello-to-hell-’ commitment before letting everything go. The only think that I didn’t let go was the golden crown that Koumi had given to me before I left. It resembled what Miriel wore, just with amethysts instead of emeralds; he told me it belonged to my mother and by keeping it, I felt close to her, Koumi, and Kouryuu all at the same time.

“Amejisuto Priestesses are very different from Sanzo Priests,” Miriel told me as we sat there at the small pond a few days later. “They are passed down through families, not earned from the priests in the temples.”

“What do you mean?” I asked her.

“In the beginning, the story is that the Gods read the scriptures that created the heavens and Earth, but that’s not entirely true.” I was already eating up her words like candy. “The creatures that read the scriptures are the Five Creatures of Purity and it is the Amejisuto’s jobs to protect them. As long as the five creatures are still in their form, say, like this,” She held her hand out and a golden staff appeared in her hand. My eyes grew large at the sight of the golden dragon that was curled up on the top of it. “Nothing can happen with the Founding scriptures.”

“And Koumi has one of those, doesn’t he?” I asked.

“Yes. Without the Scriptures and the Creatures of Purity together nothing can happen. But there is a toss,” Miriel grinned. “Even if one, just one, of the Creatures are not in their sacred form then they can read their scripture.”

“But what does that mean?”

“Well, think about it,” Miriel giggled at me. “If both a scripture and a Creature of Purity were to fall into the wrong hands…”

“Oh,” I nodded my head. “So, the Amejisutos and the Sanzos have to work together.”

“Yes,” Miriel continued to smile at me. “And it is only through them that the next children of the Amejisuto can be born.”

“What do you mean?” I repeated myself with a look. 

“Well, if your father had not been a Sanzo Priest, then you wouldn’t have been able to come here and learn in the first place.” She gave me another look. “And only a daughter. Amejisutos cannot be men.”

My mind had instantly wandered to Kouryuu. “Why not?”

“Eh, it’s always been ‘women-can-connect-with-animals-in-more-ways-than-one’ or stupid things like that. It changes every hundred years or so”

“Okay, so here’s a question,” I began, my brain running a million miles an hour. “The Creatures are passed down to daughter from mother. Does that mean that I’m going to get my mother’s?”

Miriel looked at me for a moment before closing her eyes. “No. Your mother disappeared with her Creature over 10 years ago. The…the tiger has not been found yet. But we still have another creature for you to take.”

“But…but how?”

“The previous Priestess didn’t have a daughter. We can bend the lines a little bit, Sakura, but not by much.”

“So…which is it that I’m going to be getting instead?” I sounded a little heart-fallen. 

“Nova, the Phoenix.”

_~Raise mata kimi wo sagasou_   
_Katari tsugusenu omoi o tsutae yo_   
_Kimi ga oboete inakute mo_   
_Kitto~_

_It took me a year to end my training. Nova was actually quite an enjoyable creature. It appears that The Phoenix was the only male of the five creatures. His four ‘sisters’ were annoying sometimes and he just needed to get away. So here I was, as the youngest Amejisuto Priestess at the age of 14 and on my way back to proudly show off to Koumi and Kouryuu. I had been expecting welcoming’s but I found a burnt down Temple instead. It was soon after that I met Kanzeon Bosatsu and that’s when the constant name-calling between us started._

I know that I was just being a brat (I apparently did that a lot when I was younger and just upgraded to the name of ‘bitch’ over the years, according to Orin) but I wanted to take my anger out on someone. Looking back at it now, that just sorta brought Kanzeon closer than I would like to admit. 

It wasn’t too much longer after that when I came across Naora. Kanzeon told me to go towards the East and I found her half dead, or so I thought, in the middle of a forest. She didn’t leave me after that. First it was her, then it was the twins again. I didn’t expect to ever see the two of them again, though so you can expect my surprise. After the three of them came the one that I can stand. Amira was close to myself when I was younger…I could stand her since she tried to keep everything settled down. She was the one who didn’t fight with the others too much. Naora was just nosey, and then the twins always ALWAYS tried to beat the other in everything that they did. 

It was after that…that she met Ice, Redhead, and Brat. She came across the trio of them a little before she met Naora and the others. She didn’t know their true names so she gave them her own after meeting them. Redhead and Brat were a brother and sister. They argued a lot but you could tell that the elder cared for the young girl greatly; it reminded her of Koumi and herself. Ice…Ice was the young Brat’s babysitter and as her name states, she was cold. She didn’t talk too much but when she did…let’s just leave it at that.

The three of them were Youkai but I didn’t care. I bonded almost instantly with the three of them for some reason and after that it was almost a weekly thing to meet them. I traveled all over the land but the three of them always seemed to find me, no matter what but I didn’t care. The three of them…they soon became something important to me but at the same time…I just didn’t understand anymore. Why did all of these people love being around me? I was mean. I was, to plainly put it, a bitch. To all of them. I was nothing like I was when I was a child. I had grown worse…

_~Nugiru aeru darou_   
_Sakura no Shita_   
_Mirai eigou_   
_Tsuzuite yuku darou~_

~And I don’t see myself getting better anytime soon~ Aurora could hear the others in camp getting up and moving around. Gojyo and Goku were already starting and she was sure that Orin would join them any minute now. With a silent sigh, she turned from the sunrise and began to head back to the camp. ~These people…they’re just idiots~ She told herself. She paused on the edge of the camp and watched as everyone moved around. She watched as her group of four were smiling and laughing with each other. She fought her own smile ~But at the same time…after everything…I can’t see myself without them~


	19. Eden

“I’m hot,” Goku’s voice dragged Aurora from her novel. Everything had been quiet for a little while but goods things must come to an end. Especially as Gojyo had to join in. She tried to ignore them but it didn’t work too well.

“Hakkai, how much further before the next town?” Sanzo asked. His patience was wearing thin as well.

“We should be coming upon Tofugai any moment now, actually,” Arryn answered from the back of the red Jeep.

“How do you know?” Naora asked her.

“This is the way that Orin and I traveled years ago on our way to the East. I’m telling you though, Tofugai’s…well, you’ll see.” The red jeep ignored the green jeep as they made a conversation about making fun of the water sprite.

“Hakkai!” Orin then shouted. “Watch out!” Both jeeps skidded to a stop and Orin let out a sigh of relief. Gojyo and Goku immediately jumped on Hakkai but the others all took in the female Youkai in pink that sat before the cars.

“Please, I beg you,” The Youkai spoke, eyes still closed. “You must…take me to…the desert town...Tofugai.” She collapsed to the ground and Amira jumped out of the jeep and hurried to her.

“Is she all right?” Hakkai asked her.

“Yeah, just passed out from the heat. What are we going to do?”

“Well, she did say Tofugai, right?” Sanzo replied, lighting a cigarette. “Then toss her in the back and let’s go.”

As the cars continued on again, the Youkai in the red jeep and Amira taking her previous spot between Goku and Gojyo in the green one. There was the dribble between Gojyo and Goku about what they were doing but they were ignored by the others.

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Sanzo?” Hakkai asked.

“I do not sense any hostility or evil from that woman,” The monk answered, eyes shut. “We’ll just have to take her with us to Tofugai and see what happens there.”

“Yeah, what could be the harm in that?” Hakkai asked sarcastically.

“We’ll be fine, Hakkai,” Arryn told him, cradling the back of her head as she stared at the sky. Naora was just staring at the Youkai beside her.

It was soon after that they came across the gorge and the Youkai woke back up. “You will find Tofugai at the bottom of this gorge.” She told them.

“Is this what you were talking about?” Goku asked Arryn.

“Yep.” She grinned.

“As thanks for saving my life, I offer to be your guide.” The Youkai told them.

“Let’s go.” Sanzo immediately smirked.

Aurora opened her eyes as the four men argued about flying and Sanzo just wanting to ‘go down’. She turned to the woman. “Can we just go ahead and get this over with?”

“I guess that we have no choice then,” Hakkai and Orin exchanged looks. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Orin grinned.

“Wait, you’re not serious, are you?” Amira demanded, about to jump out of the jeep.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Don’t you even dare think about it, Hakkai!” Gojyo growled.

“Everyone hold on!” Hakkai grinned. 

He and Orin moved together. The Jeeps backed up and then they shot forward, running off the cliff and into the darkness. Amira, Gojyo, and Goku all held onto one another, screaming. Arryn and Naora did the same thing as the Youkai was silent. Orin was grinning, Hakkai wore his constant look, Sanzo had his arms crossed, and Aurora sat in her seat, hanging onto her book with one hand and the other clutched the jeep. They hit the mist and they all instantly knew that something was up.

Especially when both jeeps landed on the ground without an explosion or a death.

“Hakkai, you bastard!” Gojyo cried. “Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again!”

“This mist,” Goku began. “It’s as thick as pudding.”

“What?” Gojyo looked up and took a look at the black fog. “What’s up with this place?” There was a muffled sound and Gojyo raised an eyebrow before he took notice of the force on his stomach. He looked down and noticed that he still had Amira smushed against his chest. He flushed and let her go. “Sorry about that, Amira.” 

She took a huge breath, turning her head so no one could see the red drawn across her face. “No prob!” She gasped.

“I don’t know,” Sanzo turned and pointed his gun at the Youkai in the red jeep. Arryn and Naora ducked out of the way. “Woman! Where did you lead us?”

Then the ground began to shake and the Youkai’s answer was – “this town is on the verge of being swallowed up.”

“Swallowed up?” Aurora turned and looked at her. “By what?”

“I do not know.” Her eyes opened up into a glowing, bright green. “I am only your guide. Please wait here while I open the gates for you.”

“Put the gun down, Kouryuu,” Sanzo blinked at the name and turned to Aurora in surprise. She was staring ahead of them though and he followed her sight to the large gateway now before them.

“Where in the hell did that come from?” Orin asked, scratching his titled head.

“Once I have opened the gates, please go to the tower,” The Youkai told them. “I will wait for you there.” She walked away and disappeared. “Don’t be late.”

“What in the hell is going on here?” Amira asked in confusion.

“We can’t go back now,” Sanzo put his gun away. “Whatever’s going to happen will happen.”

“And all this time I thought he was saving her out of some sense of mercy and compassion.” Gojyo sighed. “But now it turns out that-” Gojyo was cut off by Sanzo’s fan being thrown at him and whacking him in the head before flying back to Sanzo’s hand. “Hey! Those things are for smacking people with, not for throwing!”

“Okay.” Sanzo smacked him with it as the large doors opened, expressing a large, bright light. It made Arryn hiss and complain about burning.

“Where is it coming from?” Hakkai asked.

“I can’t say,” Sanzo answered him. “But I can’t sense anything evil off of it.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Aurora told them. Orin nodded and led the way inside with the jeep.

The city was dead; nothing was there in the white fog until they reached the opening to the tower. There were statues and statues of Youkai waiting on them in horrid forms of cries.

“Is everyone who lives in this town as sculptor or what?” Gojyo asked.

“Gay.” Orin coughed. The redhead glared at him as his sister sniggered.

“What awful taste,” Goku shook his head.

“I suggest we turn back now.” Hakkai offered.

“I agree.” Amira and Naora said together.

Aurora ignored them all and took a step further into the area. She could still feel the heartbeats of the stone Youkai. They were still alive. Something very serious was going on here. There was-

“Aurora,” the woman turned back to Naora. “When did you change into your robes?”

The men all looked surprised. “Yeah, I didn’t notice that before,” Goku sighed. “In the car you were in your normal clothes.”

Aurora glanced down. She was dressed in her robes now. Her golden headdress was in her hair and the white robes hung to her ankles. She frowned. This place was very, very strange.

“Hey, I don’t mind,” Gojyo grinned. “White and gold looks hot on you, Priestess!”

He was greeted by Sanzo’s fan. “Hey! Stop doing that! If you’re not going to make a move on her, I gladly will!”

Aurora froze again and turned to face the men behind her. From the look in her silver eyes the four members of her group quickly moved away from Gojyo, trying to hide behind one another as they had a staring contest. It didn’t last very long as Gojyo felt the anger flowing from her to him and nervously coughed as he ducked behind Hakkai and Goku. Sanzo turned and looked at her in silence for a moment before both of them moved further through the stone figures. Aurora’s group all gave sighs of relief.

“These are no ordinary statues we have here,” Sanzo began. He seemed to notice exactly what Aurora had.

“Oh?” Gojyo raised an eyebrow. “What exactly are you sensing?”

“These statues, I’m guessing,” Aurora continued. “Are what became of the town.”

“It’s possible that they turned themselves to stone for some reason.” Sanzo finished. “Or maybe they were petrified by someone else.” He placed his hand against one of them and the stone cracked and tumbled. They all froze.

“I suggest not touching any of the others,” Aurora told them as she began to slip through the stone. “The woman from before has to know something about this.”

As they got closer, more and more statues came into view as they were trying to climb up the tower walls for some reason.

“Where the hell are you, lady?” Gojyo called out after a few more moments. “We came here just like you told us to!”

“Be nice, Gojyo,” Amira elbowed him in the side. “Screaming at her ain’t gonna get her to do what you say.”

“Come out here!” Sanzo shouted. “Show yourself!” Amira slapped a hand over her face.

“Sanzo,” The Youkai’s voice popped out. “I must insist that you not kill anymore of our fellow townspeople.”

“Come again?” Sanzo asked her.

“They are weak and unable to withstand your energies. You must not touch.” She told them.

“I wanna know the meaning of all this.” The monk replied. “Why did you bring us here?”

“To test you.” She answered him.

“To test us?” Arryn narrowed his eyes.

“I shall reveal all to the chosen ones that can complete the trial.” 

“Oh, fuck this shit,” Orin turned to leave. “I’m outta here! Let’s g-”

“Ahh!” Aurora turned to watch Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, Amira, and Naora fell to their knees, gripping their ears as their feet began to turn to stone.

“Shit!” Aurora reached for Naora but froze herself, remembering what had happened with Sanzo last time. “What’s going on?”

“It’s a trap!” Arryn cursed as Orin pulled out one of his swords and got ready for an attack.

“You’ve got some nerve.” Sanzo growled as he and the remaining turned to glare at the Youkai behind them on the stairs of the tower.

“Now I know the true nature of your friends,” The woman said. “It seems that only the four of you were immune to the petrification.”

“This is no concern of yours,” Sanzo pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. “Now turn them back. All of them! I have no time for these stupid games.”

The woman ignored him. “The name I go by is Kouran. This is all in accordance with Master Wuhan’s wishes.”

“Master Wuhan?” Aurora raised an eyebrow. 

“It is said ‘One day a Holy group of nine will soon arrive. If they be Youkai they were turn to stone in the city. If they be human they will surely help us.’ This is Master Wuhan’s prophecy. According to Master Wuhan I was to bring this Holy group here. Perhaps I was mistaken. You’re not the four I seek. Such villainous…”

“Shut up!” Sanzo growled, firing shots at her. She disappeared. “You’re not getting away!” The blond monk led the way down into the tower.

“What is that woman up to?” Orin demanded as they hurried down the steps.

“I don’t know,” Aurora shook her head. “Not yet.”

The twists and turns were starting to piss Sanzo off as they tried to follow Kouran’s footsteps. Sanzo would waste a pair of bullets here and there. Finally, after his bullets hit the wall, lights lit up the halls to a large set of steel doors opening before them. There was really nothing here in the room besides a wooden table and cabinets. Until their eyes landed on the large group of Youkai hiding in the shadows before them. Aurora quickly placed a hand of Sanzo’s, pushing his gun down.

“What’s going on here?” She asked, glancing over the Youkai. They seemed to be starving and frightened as they turned their faces from them.

“They can feel the energy within the two of you,” Kouran was standing beside them now, referring to the Monk and the Priestess.

“Explain.” Sanzo demanded.

“The energy of the Chosen Ones are so strong it would even be able to destroy the Youkai living in here.”

“Chosen ones?” Sanzo and Aurora exchanged a glance with eachother. “Energies? What foolishness is this?”

“You two are chosen, selected by Master Wuhan, as well as your two escorts.”

“Escorts?” Orin growled. Arryn gave her brother a look to silence him.

“Just who in the hell is this Wuhan?” Aurora asked.

“Master Wuhan was everything to us. His prophecies brought us wealth and enabled us to live in piece until that faithful day. The day that mist descended on the gorge. Our fellow townspeople working out in the fields suddenly went crazy and attacked us.”

“The aura that’s making all the Youkai go crazy, right?” Arryn looked at the two holy ones.

“Yes,” Aurora closed her eyes as Kouran looked surprised, like she didn’t know anything about what they were talking about. “All because someone is trying to resurrect Gyumaoh.”

“You are fighting the people responsible for this madness?”

“I’m just on a fieldtrip westward.” Sanzo answered her as Arryn and Orin both nodded their heads and Aurora just stayed silent.

“Won’t you please come and speak to my Master Wuhan,” Kouran asked them. “So that you will help us save this town?”

“So, we finally get to meet the man himself, huh?” Sanzo snorted. They all turned to watch as all the Youkai seemed to be praying. The Priest sighed.

Aurora glanced at him and grabbed a hold on his sleeve. He gazed over her for a moment before turning to the hall again.

“There’s one thing I still don’t understand,” Sanzo began as they followed her down the hall.

“And what might that be?” Kouran asked.

“You’re a Youkai just like the others so how were you able to keep your sanity while the others weren’t?”

“I wear vestments to protect me from the aura made by Master Wuhan himself. It was only Master Wuhan’s powers that allowed Tofugai to be our Paradise on Earth. He placed these vestments on me and evacuated the elderly and children.”

“Wrong,” Sanzo shook his head. “The aura that makes the Youkai go crazy were probably just slow to reach this place. Wuhan had nothing to do with it.”

“Dude,” Orin glanced at the blond monk. “Let them believe what they want to believe, man.”

Kouran turned to face them. “Master Wuhan prophesied that saviors would someday come to this land. Those who have turned to stone have been waiting a long time for that day.”

“Hmm, how arbitrary,” Aurora decided to speak. “So, he turns those inconvenient for him to stone with magic and rules over those who are docile with threats.” She shook her head in pity.

“How dare you say that!” Kouran growled at the Priestess. “Master Wuhan is absolute! Even now he is-”

“Yeah, and yet here all you are, hiding in fear.” Orin cursed, folding his arms. 

“How much you wanna bet that that’s not what your friends are all saying?” His sister agreed.

“Robbed of their freedom,” Sanzo finished as they came to another set of doors. “They’ll go crazy, only to suffer for eternity!”

“That is,” The Youkai looked away. “That is certainly not the outcome that Master Wuhan had intended. He only wishes for peace in this town.”

“A peace maintained by force,” Sanzo scowled. 

The large steel doors opened and Orin winced his eyes closed at the bright light. Inside was just a stone chamber with a large chair. The man, or what was once a man, sat in the seat in brown robes, the head hanging, and gray hair and a beard. 

“Master Wuhan,” Kouran began. “I’ve brought the man called Sanzo and his companions. Please master; I want you to wake up.”

~A mummified monk?~ Sanzo asked himself. ~He died while meditating, preserving him instantly…what in the world?~

Aurora stayed silent as she stared at the man for a moment while Orin and Arryn just stared, not sure how to react. The woman was talking to a dead guy. Did she not know that he was dead?

Aurora then raised a brow as the white vestment on the Youkai began to glow a pale purple. A man’s voice began to speak through her mouth, greeting the four of them. Orin and Arryn shared a look, freaked out now as they got ready for anything else. 

“You just look like a dead geezer to me.” Sanzo snorted. Aurora smirked. “What would a fossil want with people like the two of us?” He was talking about himself and Aurora. The ground began to shake and the twins had to jump out of the way of a falling ceiling stone; neither the Priest nor the Priestess. “There’s no time left. Soon, the effects of my spell will wear off, and the town will collapse. Then the demons will…” 

Sanzo snorted again and pulled a face. “Will you not protect my town? Surely it means something that the two of you appeared in my final moments. That can’t be a coincidence.”

“You say this is your town?” The blond monk began. “Just who in the hell do you think you’re talking to? I bet you feel like a saint taking pity on these poor, helpless townspeople even after your dead.”

“Are you not fighting because you believe the one ruling the demons is an unforgivable tyrant?” Wuhan asked him.

Sanzo swung his arms out. “You’re the one ruling the people of this town!”

“You are our only hope,” the man told him before releasing control on the Youkai. She fell forward but Aurora caught her. 

“What you’re doing is just for your own satisfaction,” The Priestess was saying. “Don’t drag the rest of us into this.”

“Hey, guys,” Orin began. “The entire town is falling! We’d better get the others and get the hell out of here!”

“What about the others though? How will we change them back from stone? They’ll shatter if we touch them, remember?” Arryn asked him; her brother cursed.

Aurora gave Kouran a swift smack on the cheek, jolting her awake. “We gotta get out of here and I’m sure as hell not carrying you.” She mumbled the man’s name, staring up at the body again. She then pulled away from the Priestess.

“I won’t go! I have to protect Master Wuhan!” Sanzo watched as Aurora gave the woman a second smack, this time harder than before.

“Wake up and forget about a dead geezer’s tedious speeches.” The Priestess told her. “Look at what’s happening!”

They had hurried back to the Youkai in the kitchen and the group of four quickly led the way down the hall and back outside. Sanzo and Kouran over whether being turned to stone or being smushed to death were a worse fate but all arguing halted when they burst outside to see that no more of the Youkais were stone anymore.

“This is what’s happening in Shangri-la right now.” Sanzo told Kouran.

“Everyone, listen to me!” She called out. “Have you forgotten Wuhan’s will?!” all the response was was growling and crazy Youkais taking down the unmoving ones from the kitchen. Sanzo shot one that tried to attack Kouran as Arryn and Orin made sure that none of them touched Aurora.

“Are you still not able to see what’s happening?” Sanzo asked the Youkai. “They are only capable to see us as being to be destroyed.” He shot some more of them as the twins killed others and Aurora just watched as Kouran stared at them in fear. Everything that she believed was falling to pieces. What was she going to do?

At that moment, the white vestment she wore began to glow a bright, golden light and it seemed to knock her attackers back to their normal senses. “We will continue living,” She then began. “But we cannot live in the world as it is now. We will wait for the day when peace will come again.”

“Do what you want,” Sanzo turned his head. “But you better return our companions.”

Kouran nodded and then called out. “Those who wish to live, gather around and lend me your strength! We don’t know when but one day we will be resurrected!” The other Youkais began to mumble about ‘going to live’ and they began to glow in the green light that spiral into the sky as Kouran threw her head back and cried out – “Oh, Tofugai, I seal thee!”

Aurora shielded her eyes with her sleeve until the light died down. The four of them stared down at the city that was now sealed inside a glass orb. The robes that she and Sanzo wore fluttered in the wind as they stared down at it.

“Peace…within a tiny glass globe?” Sanzo muttered.

“I suppose,” Aurora watched as Arryn carefully buried the city beneath the sand. “That being in their own world is a lot safer than being here.” The Priestess told him before turning to walk away. 

_~If I should die tomorrow_   
_Would you be there in agony or ecstasy_   
_Or would you leave it up to me~_

"I’m hot,” Goku’s voice dragged Aurora from her novel once again. Everything was the same as Gojyo joined in and she just sighed as she closed the book and closed her eyes.

“Hakkai, how much further before the next town?” Goku asked.

“We should be coming upon Tofugai any moment now, actually,” Hakkai answered him. Arryn raised an eyebrow. Did the rest of them not remember anything?

“Hakkai, if we don’t get this pervy water sprite to some water he’s gonna dry up and blow away!” Goku decided to continue.

“I’m afraid we’re out of water.” Hakkai chuckled.

Aurora glanced over at the other jeep to see that annoyed look on Sanzo’s face. She gave a small smile before realizing what she was doing and wiping it from her face.

“Yeah, yeah, we had this conversation yesterday, didn’t we?” Gojyo sighed. The three men in the green jeep and the two women in the red one pulled faces. 

“Actually,” Amira began. “I think that…we really did.”

“Yeah,” Naora nodded her head. “Now that I think about it…”

“Sanzo,” Goku began.

“Shut up, you stupid monkey!” The Priest finally growled.

“Hey, don’t call me stupid!”

“Quit shouting! You’re just making it hotter, dumbass!” Gojyo joined in again.

“For a water sprite, you’re not so cool yourself!” Goku replied.

“Eat my banana, monkey!” The redhead shouted.

Amira pulled a face. “Wow Gojyo, I didn’t know you swung that way.” There was silence for a moment before everyone laughed at the male redhead that was now throwing a fit about ‘proving to Amira that he only pleased women’. Orin and Goku both decided to start in on that and the fighting just got worse.

“Shut up or I’ll turn you all into stone!” Sanzo finally cut off the arguing.

“Hey, Sakura,” Naora tilted her head to the side after it was silent for a little while. “What’ the deal with the robes? Why did you change?”

Aurora was silent for a moment as the others all noticed she was wearing the white and gold. “I felt like wearing something a little cooler today and this was all that I had. You have a problem with it?”

“Hey, I don’t mind,” Gojyo grinned. “White and gold looks hot on you, Priestess!”

He was greeted by Sanzo’s fan. “Hey! Stop doing that! If you’re not going to make a move on her, I gladly will!” Sanzo hid a smirk on his face, waiting for the even from earlier to happen again. Aurora caught it and played her own little grin.

“Thanks Gojyo, I do try sometimes. I appreciate that someone notices.” Orin skidded the jeep to a halt, Hakkai doing the same as they all looked between the grinning redhead and the Priestess that sat there with her eyes closed.

“Well then, perhaps the next town we come by you’d like to join me in a dinner for two.”

Aurora smiled, but it was like the one that Sanzo would wear when he was making a smart-ass comment. “You’re cute, Gojyo, but not that cute. No offense but if you weren’t on this journey with me then I wouldn’t even give you a second glance. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

Gojyo gave a whistle. “Damn, that just makes it even worse.”

“What worse?” Naora asked as the jeeps began to move again.

“The urge he’s getting from the friend in his pants.” Orin muttered happily as they drove. 

“Yeah,” Amira frowned as she spoke. Only the ones in the red jeep could hear her. “Gojyo seems to have a thing for the bitches that reject him.” 

The red jeep didn’t stop this time but everyone glanced at Amira in shock as she stared at the hands folded in her lap. Aurora watched her through the rearview mirror before a large smile spread across her lips. She understood it.

“Bitch or not, it just means that I’m good at it. You don’t have to worry about anything, Amira. If the redhead doesn’t keep it in his pants just for you then he doesn’t deserve you.”

The other three in the jeep stayed silent as Amira sighed. “Yeah, I’m…I’m sorry, Aurora.”

“Don’t apologize; after all, I was just being a bitch, but not to you or Gojyo.”

“To Sanzo, right?” Arryn grinned.

“To the Priest?” Orin glanced at her. “What for?”

Aurora smiled and gave a laugh; the blond man turned his head at the joyful tune he hadn’t heard in years. “That is a long, long story.”


	20. Vice or Justice

"Stop complaining about it being hot!” Amira cried from the red jeep at the two men in the back of the green one. “You’re making me hot!”

“Honey, you don’t need help with that.” Gojyo winked.

Amira flushed but glared at him again. “This is SO not the time for this!”

“When are we going to get there, Hakkai?” Goku asked the man.

“A town should be coming into view soon.” Hakkai grinned.

“You keep saying that but I’m going to turn into jerky by the time we get there!”

“And I doubt that anybody would buy stringy monkey jerky,” Gojyo commented.

“Take that back!” Goku told him.

Gojyo ignored him and instead commented-“How long are we going to be stuck with this drab view? Just sky and sand as far as the eye can see.”

“What the hell is that?” Orin pulled the jeep to a screeching stop as they watched a long hoard of people in armor walking across the sand. “Are they crazy?”

“Just what are they doing?” Naora wondered, staring at them.

“Sanzo, any ideas?” Goku asked him.

“How the hell should I know?” The monk asked.

It was then that Hakkai went off about some army but Aurora didn’t care. She was trying to re-lose herself in her book when some member of the army was beginning to call for Gojyo and Hakkai. She lifted her glare.

“Let’s go,” Sanzo had said. “The marching band has nothing to do with us. We’re wasting our time.”

“Okay,” Gojyo and Goku responded together.

“Hey! Hakkai! Gojyo!” he voice caught their attention as one of the men from the marching group ran towards the two cars.

“Who’s that?” Goku asked the redhead on top of his head.

“Couldn’t tell ya,” Gojyo answered. “They’re not the kind of crowd I usually hang out with, you know?”

The man continued to call to them, talking about how they used to live in the same town and his name was Tongpu.

“Tongpu?” Hakkai suddenly sounded surprised and happy.

“What the hell is going on here?” Orin asked the Priestess beside him.

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Aurora answered him as she ignored the men in the other jeep as the three of them talked to eachother. It wasn’t too long before Aurora glared at Sanzo. They had made plans to meet up with this Tongpu guy tomorrow in the town that they were heading towards. “This is all your fault.” She told the Priest.

_~I never really wanted you to see_   
_The screwed up side of me that I keep_   
_Locked inside of me too deep_   
_It always seems to get to me~_

All five boys were locked up in the same, small room while the women were in the one across from them. All night, Aurora had been glaring at the Priest and Sanzo had finally gotten tired of it. There had been an argument at the table before Naora had grabbed the Priestess and had taken her for a walk through the town. Sanzo was still steaming. They were going to stop anyway, so why was she making a big deal out of them staying an extra day. 

Sanzo didn’t know what was going on with Aurora. One moment she was smiling and laughing at him and then the next she was pissed off with him and arguing over the smallest, dumbest thing. He didn’t know what to do about it.

“Huanlong, huh? They could have come up with a better name than that.” Goku commented that night.

“Boy, he sure hasn’t changed at all, has he Hakkai?” Gojyo commented.

“You think so?” Hakkai glanced at the redhead. “He never struck me as the type to join a mercenary guild.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Gojyo glanced at him. “It’s a respectable enough position. A bit too much discipline for my taste.”

“So you don’t have any problem with him?” Hakkai asked.

“You do know that the mercenary guild he’s in is the one going around and killing Youkai, right?” Orin commented from his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

“It just means that humans are going to take this lying down.” Sanzo commented from his position facing the wall.

“Yeah, you guys have fun with that.” Orin grinned, rolling over to settle into sleep. “It’s got nothing to do with me.”

The night was hot, making Aurora get up early do to the sweat that now lay on her bed. The cold shower helped but she was still annoyed and decided to head outside into the garden behind the Inn. She thought that the night would be peaceful and it was until she came across Sanzo. It seemed that the monk was having a problem with sleeping as well. He heard her and had whipped out his gun but shoved it hack inside his robes when spotting who was behind him.

Sanzo glanced at her, puffing on his cigarette to keep himself from saying anything. She looked…different. Her long hair wasn’t tied up anymore and it was wet as it hung around her face. She was just dressed in a white silk robe, arms crossed. It seemed as though she hadn’t been expecting anyone to be outside to catch her without clothes on.

Things were silent between the two of them for a moment but Aurora glanced at the man beside her. “Just how much longer do you think that it’s going to take for us to get to India and get this over with?”  
He didn’t respond for a moment or two. “I’m not sure, but with how often we’re stopping to do shit and help people it’ll take us years at this rate.”

“Then perhaps you should put your foot down and keep your little group moving.” Aurora snorted. “It’s a pain to have to wait on all of you.”

Sanzo gave her a cold look. “Makes me wonder why they put us together. What do they expect us to do together, anyway? All your guys do is annoy me.”

Aurora returned the look. “Ditto.” The silence was eerie as the two of them just stood there, glaring at the other. Finally, Aurora gave a sigh and turned to enter the inn again. “Perhaps,” She paused and Sanzo glanced at her over his shoulder. “It’s because of Koumi. These people are using his scripture to do all this, right? Well, they need one of the Sacred Creatures to read it for it to work. Perhaps that’s what they’re looking for. Or maybe…they already have one…my…”

Sanzo knew the tale about the Scriptures and the Creatures. “Which one would they already have, though? Have one on the Amejisuto gone missing?”

Aurora didn’t answer him, just walking back into the inn and leaving the man to himself. Sanzo lit another cigarette with a scoff. That woman was really beginning to annoy him, but at the same time that was Sakura. She always annoyed him when they were younger.

But this was just…this was his fault and he knew it but he was never going to admit that aloud. He should have tried to find Aurora after her brother’s death but he hadn’t even thought of her again. Not for almost 10 years. How could that have happened? That girl had meant almost everything to his as a child and he didn’t even spare her a moment of thought. 

Whatever harsh, cruel words she gave to Sanzo, he deserved.

_~I never really wanted you to go_   
_So many things you should have know_   
_I guess for me there just no hope_   
_I never meant to be so cold~_

“Well then, in celebration of a memorable reunion, cheers.” Gojyo grinned, lifting his beer.

“Cheers!” Hakkai and their friend joined in. Everyone, once again, was sitting at a huge table, talking amongst eachother as they began to eat. Gojyo and Hakkai asked about Tongpu’s work and about the Youkais they were fighting. Aurora didn’t pay any attention to them until Tongpu mentioned something about his higher ups getting ahold of something.

“A top secret weapon?” Gojyo raised a brow.

“We’re definitely seeing a lot more Youkais around here lately. As a matter of fact, one demon attacked our camp last night. A good-looking one too. But what’s amazing is that she came all alone.”

“Alone?” Arryn raised a brow.

“Yeah. She attacked us with spears and bombs. Capturing her wasn’t easy, let me tell ya.”

~Uh-oh~ Amira immediately looked at Aurora. ~I know who that is.~ The Priestess seemed to get the silent message. The Sanzo’s gro0up seemed to know who that was as well.

“Spears and bombs, huh?” Gojyo asked.

Tongpu looked at the group. “What’s wrong?” He asked them.

“Nothing, I was just wondering what happened to that Youkai.” Hakkai commented.

“It doesn’t matter,” Aurora closed her eyes, taking a drink of her tea. “The Youkai has nothing to do with us so just drop it.”

Hakkai gave her a glance but nodded his head, letting the conversation take another root as Orin asked the mercenary just how he had met Gojyo and Hakkai.

“So,” Tongpu turned to the women. “Are you their wives or something?”

At those words, several things happened around the table. Amira’s beer came squirting out of her nose and into Gojyo’s face. Naora quickly shoveled food in her mouth to keep from making a comment. Arryn covered her face with her hands. Aurora glared at the mercenary as Orin burst out laughing. Hakkai just smiled, Gojyo complained while wiping the tea off his face, Goku continued to eat and Sanzo ignored everything.

“Oh no, nothing like that,” Amira waved a hand as she shook her head with a forced smile. “We’re just friends that found out we’re going in the same direction, that’s all.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Orin asked her. “You know for a fact that Gojyo’s been trying to sleep with every one of you; except maybe Naora, of course. He just hasn’t been successful.”

Tongpu gave a laugh. “Yeah, that sounds like Gojyo, all right? But are you sure that-”

“Let’s get moving,” Sanzo decided to cut this conversation short.

Aurora sighed as the four men got up to leave. She glanced at her group as Hakkai and Gojyo said goodbye to their friend. “Is it just me, or does Sanzo think he can order us around?”

“I believe that he thinks that sometimes, but at the same time you do the same thing to his friends as well. It keeps bouncing back and forth between the two of you.” Arryn smiled.

“Yeah, until one wants to go this way and the other that way. Then we’ll see who’s the boss.” Naora chuckled.

Aurora gave her a look before pushing herself up from the table while Orin gave his own goodbyes to the mercenary. “I’m not helping them.” Her group knew exactly what she was talking about. Yaone had been the one caught by the mercenaries. Amira knew that Hakkai and the others were going to do something.

“I guess…I guess that I’ll go with them,” Amira replied. “It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

“I’ll go too,” Orin joined them. “Naora, Arryn, you stay with Aurora and be ready to leave, all right?”

“Okay.” Naora nodded.

“Be careful. And next time I’m going to go fight some, got it?” His sister grinned.

Orin laughed. “Got it.”

Sanzo and the others didn’t argue about Orin and Amira joining them and so they didn’t head into the camp until later that night, well after midnight. Nothing seemed to be moving around in the camp and so they didn’t have to worry about anything too much for the moment.

“I believe this is the place.” Sanzo commented as the six of them stared down at all the tents.

“Quite the operation they got going here.” Gojyo nodded.

“Don’t worry, this’ll be easy!” Orin grinned, aching to pull his swords out. He glanced at Hakkai. “This chick of yours better be worth it, pal.”

“She’s not mine,” Hakkai replied. “Just an…acquaintance.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He smirked. “Sure.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Goku asked.

“Let’s split up and search for her,” Hakkai told them. “We won’t stand out much that way.”

The six split up but they didn’t stay separated for too long. Orin could not believe that Gojyo and Goku were arguing at a time like this but he grinned when he heard the sound of blows hitting and Amira hissing something at the two of them he couldn’t hear. Served them right.

A huge explosion went off just then making Orin whip around, ready for a fight. He ran towards the fire just in time to see a form walk out of it. Red hair, tan skin, he knew who this was. Amira had told them all about this Kougaiji fellow that was becoming a thorn in their journey’s side.

And it seemed that he was the one that was setting the camp on fire as he attacked with his voodoo magic. Orin watched for a moment with a grin before noticing a second form slipping through the fire. He had heard about this one too. Corell. Gojyo had been right. She wasn’t bad looking.

Then there was Lirin. There was no way that Orin was going to forget that pain in the ass. She was worse that Goku. He gave a sigh of relief, knowing what these guys must have been here for, and turned to leave but froze at the sight of the fourth Youkai. The large form was only a few feet from him, calling to Kougaiji. He must have been with the group but that wasn’t what Orin was worried about.

“Y-you…” He let his sword drop a bit as his eyes widened. “It’s you…”

Dokugakuji looked at the human for a moment before realization dawned on his own face. “Orin…” his eyes glanced around, searching for something. 

Orin’s look of surprise was replaced with a snide look of anger. “Well, well, I didn’t think that you’d ever have the balls to come back and show yourself to me, Jien.” 

Oh yeah, there was no way that Orin would ever forget the face of the man that had ripped his sister’s heart to pieces. He had longed to run into Jien again to pay him back for it, too. Orin was suddenly very glad that he had left his sister with Aurora. He didn’t know what she would do if she ever saw him again.

It didn’t take another moment to think before Orin rushed forward, attacking the Youkai. Dokugakuji didn’t strike back, merely blocked as he tried to talk to the man attacking him but Orin was deaf to him. The group quickly took notice of it and jumped forward to put a stop to it.

“Dokugakuji, stop it!” Lirin jumped on the man’s back as Gojyo and Goku continued to hold Orin back.

“Genjyo Sanzo!” Kougaiji’s glance turned to the priest.

“If you want her, take her,” The Priest told the Prince. “This fight is as good as over.”

“The hell it is!” Orin struggled against his companions to get at Doku again. “Let me go!”

“What’s wrong, Orin?” Amira asked her friend. “Why are you so angry?”

“That’s him, Amira!” Orin pointed at the Youkai that was hanging his head. Everyone looked between the two of them. 

“That’s who?” She asked in confusion. 

“That…that monster! That’s Jien!”

Amira knew what that name meant. She shared a look with Gojyo before looking back at Orin. “That’s Jien? Arryn’s Jien? Gojyo’s brother…they’re the same one?”

“I’d never forget his face,” Orin continued to growl.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter at the moment,” Sanzo told them.

“It seems we like the same hangouts,” Kougaiji commented. “Very well then. I suggest you hand over Yaone right now.”

Corell watched for a moment before turning to Doku and Lirin. “Leave. Now.”

Doku nodded his head before turning, refusing to look at Orin again as he cursed after him.

“Ok, I’m coming. Let’s just-” Hakkai was cut off by Tongpu’s return with a blade.

“This is all your fault!” The mercenary growled.

“Tongpu, you bastard!” Gojyo growled.

“You’re dead meat, buddy!” Goku roared.

“It’s all right,” Hakkai halted his friends. “I’m so sorry.”

“What the hell’s wrong with you guys!?” The man demanded. “Helping Youkai? Just whose side do you think you’re on, anyway?”

“I can answer that question for ya.” Amira grinned but Gojyo placed a hand over her mouth to keep her silent.

“We don’t fight for either side,” Hakkai told his friend. “I…I was just trying to help a friend of mine who was in trouble.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Orin wasn’t fighting anymore side Doku was gone and though he wanted to run after him he wasn’t going to. Now that he knew he would be back, he could wait a bit longer before he killed him. “The bitch is saved. Let’s just get the hell out of here before things get worse. Arryn can heal you back at the Inn.”

Before anyone could move again the ground began to shake. “Fuck!” Amira cursed as a large Youkai popped up out of the ground. The General stood up too, giving a strange laugh.

“Did you know that the one who bathes in the blood of a thousand Youkai becomes a Youkai himself?”

“Oh, come on! This again?” The woman asked Orin as the others made their own comments. 

It was Corell that responded though. “Others are just foolish.”

“I agree.” Orin shook his head.

“He’s gone insane.” Sanzo commented. “Goku, Gojyo, Orin, let’s go.”

“You guys stand back.” Kougaiji told him. “We’ll take care of this.”

“What do you intend to do?” Sanzo asked.

“I intend to repay an old debt.”

Goku and Gojyo weren’t having it, though and jumped in anyway. Orin watched as they fought before turning to the Amira. Goku and Gojyo could take care of this. 

“Amira,” He began. “Don’t tell Arryn about Jien.”

Amira turned from the battle, ignoring everything outside of the conversation. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. My sister already had a hard enough time dealing with it. To know that he was close by, that he’s still alive, I just don’t want to know what would happen.”

Amira was silent for a moment before nodding. “All right; not a word.”

Corell watched as Sanzo and Hakkai fired at the creature, destroying it as the sun rose. She tilted her head, watching for a moment as Orin and Amira were yelled at by the Priest for not helping before a small smile spread across her lips. 

“I’ll thank you for what you did today,” Kougaiji told them. “But the next time we meet again-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Amira waved his words away. “We know. You should really say something other than that every time we save your ass,” She grinned.

“Fighting would be awkward right now, anyway,” Goku nodded.

Orin watched as everyone exchanged goodbyes but he smirked, deciding to give them a taste of him. “Hey, Corell,” Everyone looked at him. Amira tried not to laugh at the look on his face; she knew what was coming. “Whenever you’re tired of your pet there and want a real man, you know where to find me.” He turned and began to walk away. He heard laughter behind him. Goku, Gojyo and Amira were happily taking part in it. Hakkai was just smiling, and Sanzo had slapped a hand over his face. Yaone was chuckling, Kougaiji looked pissed, and Corell, just stared after the human for a moment before turning to head back after Doku and Lirin. After all, she didn’t want Kougaiji to see her smile as she gave a silent laugh.

“Come on, let’s go.” Sanzo told his group.

Aurora was already waiting on them just on the outskirts of the town. She had known that, after the explosion they were going to be in trouble if caught in the town later that day. She had set up the Jeeps and were waiting on them as Naora and Arryn slept behind her. Orin didn’t even argue with her and took the passenger’s seat, letting her and Hakkai drive the two jeeps as the rest of them all fell asleep.

_You should listen to people who tell you who your friends and enemies are, much less let them decide for you. It’s hard enough figuring that out for yourself, don’t you think?_


	21. Don't Go Alone

~What in the hell just happened?~ Amira asked herself. Everything had been fine and dandy before they ran across four women in the middle of the road with a broken-down wagon. Now they found themselves all locked in a dinner with the four of them. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, and Orin were rather enjoying themselves while Sanzo stayed the same as he always was but as for the other four of their little group, well…

“You’ve all been such a huge help,” The elder of the sisters, Shunhua, smiled as they all ate. “I don’t know how I could ever thank you.”

Goku looked up. “So, you girls are sisters?”

“That’s right,” The youngest one, Donghua, nodded. “But we’re actually pretty good friends as well.”

“So, tell me, are you guys one some kind of religious quest?” The third oldest, Quihua, questioned.

“Actually, it’s more along the lines of a field trip,” Hakkai told her.

“I bet you gentlemen have seen your fair share of adventure!” The second oldest, Xiahua, grinned.

Gojyo immediately took up on that. “It’s not so bad. Sometimes Goku’s feet smell and that hot-head monk’s always firing his gun off, but otherwise its all-”

“And sometimes Youkais attack us.” Goku told them.

Everything froze and got awkward at the moment. Aurora glanced at the new four women, setting the glass in her hand down as the eldest asked about the food.

“Let’s go,” Aurora stood up, pushing away from the table. “We need some rest for tomorrow.” The three other women seemed to agree but stayed silent, turned away as the others said goodbye to the women.

“Well, I guess that we should be going now.” Shunhua sighed with a small bow. 

“You’re such lifesavers.” Xiahua smiled.

“We can’t thank you enough,” Quihua gave a bow too.

“Nice to meet you,” Donghua gave a wave as they walked away.

“There they go,” Goku sighed, watching them.

Naora looked at the man beside her. “You…didn’t want them to leave?”

Goku kicked at the ground. “No…not really.”

“Goku, you have a crush on them?” Gojyo joined in.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Goku cried. “At least I don’t chase skirts year round unlike some perverted water sprite.” 

Aurora, ignoring the arguing that began, looked at the young woman beside her. The Priestess wasn’t stupid. Placing a hand on Naora’s shoulder she gave a small smile as the girl grabbed it and squeezed. Aurora knew that the earrings the sisters wore were power limiters but they hadn’t attacked them or gone crazy so she didn’t say anything about it. Getting involved with feelings wasn’t a good idea. She knew that Sanzo had a feeling as well; at least, she hoped that the monk did.

“Let’s go,” Sanzo turned, breaking the argument and walking away.

“What’s eating you two,” Goku asked the two priests. He then glanced at the other three women. “You three, too.”

“If you don’t know the answer to that,” Orin folded his arms behind his head. “Then you really are just a stupid monkey.”

“What?” Goku tilted his head as Gojyo and Hakkai both looked at the other man in confusion.

Orin gave a laugh. “Oh boy, I hope I’m there to see it!” He gave a yelp when his sister slapped him in the back of the head.

“Don’t get involved with those girls,” Sanzo told his companions. The four of them stopped as Aurora and the others walked forward a bit more before turning back to watch.

“What?” Goku sounded surprised.

It was then, low and behold, an anvil fell from the skies! Orin rolled his eyes and quickly took care of that, making fun of the attacker, mocking them with a ‘that’s all that you got’.

“What did I tell you?” The Priest glared at the anvil. “Those women are bad news.”

“You don’t-”

“Are you sure?” Gojyo cut Goku off. “I don’t think those dames had anything to do with this. Right, Goku?”

“Please, Gojyo,” Amira pleaded. The redhead looked at her in surprise. “Just listen to what Sanzo says. Just this once.”

Gojyo opened his mouth to reply when they were attacked again. “Still think it’s a coincidence?” Sanzo asked him. 

“Eh,”

Sanzo whipped around, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he moved towards the women. “Idiots.”

Hakkai then ran forward to save Sanzo from an explosion but Aurora had grabbed him first, pulling the Priest to her and out of the way of the falling ruckus. Sanzo backed off of her immediately as Amira and the others had to pull themselves up out of the damaged buildings.

“You still call that a coincidence?” The Priest demanded.

“This shit happens,” Gojyo grinned, pointing his nose in the air. “When someone’s cooking, with scientific experiments.”

Sanzo sighed. “Do what you want.”

Gojyo turned. “I believe I’ll do that.”

“God, you’re such an idiot sometimes!” Amira’s words made the redhead turn back to face her. “Why don’t you just listen? Just this once? We can play some Mahjong or cards or something.”

“Well, that’s not exactly what I want to ‘play’ right now, if you get my drift.” Gojyo then smiled. “Of course, you can always play those games with me if you want.”

Amira shook her head. “That’s all that matters to you, isn’t it? Don’t you ever think about something other than sex?”

“Nothing else is important enough.” Gojyo answered her.

An eerie silence fell around the small group for a moment as Amira glared at the other half-breed before turning around and walking away from them. 

“You’re an idiot, Gojyo.” Orin shook his head. Gojyo snorted and turned in the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?” Hakkai called.

“I’m going to go win me some pocket change,” Gojyo muttered.

“We leave tomorrow.” Sanzo told them as he followed after Amira. “You’d better not be late, either.”

“Aurora,” Arryn turned to the Priestess. “Naora and I are going to go shopping. Will you stay downstairs in the lounge after getting the room so we know where to find you?”

“Sure.” Aurora nodded.

“Here, let me go with you,” Hakkai offered with a smile. “I need to get us a few things as well. That and I hear that there’s supposed to be a festival tonight.”

“Oh, a festival?” Goku looked very interested now. “We should totally check that out!”

Aurora nodded and took their bags, continuing to head for the hotel with Amira and the two men left with them. 

“So,” Arryn smiled. “What do you want to do first?”

There were games and food all over the place as performers entertained them. The four of them were laughing and enjoying themselves greatly as the night went on. Everything was great until they stepped aside to actual shop like they had planned and came across the two youngest sisters of those four women again.

Goku went running off towards the Quihua and Donghua almost instantly. Naora frowned again before grabbing Arryn’s sleeve. The elder woman frowned herself, watching as Hakkai and Goku talked to the girls for a moment before the elder man turned back to them. 

“Hey, we’re going to help them carry these bags back to the hotel. You wanna come with us for a bit before we shop too?”

Naora shook her head immediately before Arryn sighed. “No, you two go play with your little friends. Naora and I will do the shopping on our own.”

“Wait, we can,” Hakkai sighed and watched as the two of them walked off into the city again. He wanted to go after them but he had to keep a close eye on Goku, too. Arryn and Naora could take care of themselves after all.

Aurora watched from the window as the town took part in some kind of show with men on large sticks high up in the air. A Festival, huh? She had half the mind to go out and enjoy herself but she didn’t want to go alone. Maybe Amira would like to come with her? The woman had locked herself in the room that she had gotten for herself and had yet to come out again. Aurora had tried to talk to her but there was no answer when she had knocked on her door. Perhaps the woman wasn’t there anymore.

Orin had gone off on his own, she was sure, leaving just her and Sanzo in the Hotel. Perhaps…perhaps he wouldn’t mind coming with her. She sat there, staring out the window at all the villagers having fun and finally grew tired of it. She stood up and exited her room. Sanzo’s was only a few doors down. Their entire hall basically belonged to their little group for the night.

Aurora froze at the sound of the woman’s voice. It was the eldest sister again, standing in the doorway of a nearby room. Sanzo’s room! She was repaying Sanzo with a bottle of wine. The Priestess paused for a moment, waiting for Sanzo to shoo the eldest sister from his door. He didn’t. 

Instead, Shunhua walked into the door, shutting it behind her. She wanted to turn and enter her room again but a fire sprouted in her chest as she glared at that door. She didn’t like the thought of that woman being near Sanzo, let alone any woman. She had half the mind to burst into that room now. Maybe she should go over and knock on the door and-

A soft song began in her mind. It was Nova’s voice. The Phoenix’s song spread through Aurora’s body like a stream, cooling the anger from her body. Placing a hand on her forehead, the Priestess gave a calming breath before giving a silent thanks to her companion. 

“Aurora,” The Priestess turned to see that Orin was standing in the hall on the other side, Meika wrapped around his shoulders. He had seen the woman too, it seemed. “Let’s go have a drink.”

They settled in the lounge like Aurora had promised the girls that she would and they drank and talked about books and other things until Orin hit the target that she knew was coming.

“So, I was talking to Arryn the other day and she told me an interesting fact about the Amejisutos and the Sanzos.”

Aurora set her glass down. “What about them.”

“Their children,” He finished his alcohol and called for another. “Isn’t it against the rules for Priests and Priestesses to have children?”

Aurora closed her eyes for a moment. “It is, but the Amejisutos and the Sanzos have…lets call them ‘special circumstances’.”

“How so?”

“You know that only the daughters of the Sanzo Priest and the Amejisuto Priestesses can hold the 5 Creatures of Purity. The Creatures of Purity are the only ones that can truly read the sacred scriptures-”

“No, no, no, I know all that!” the man cut her off. “I’m talking about the two of you guys have kids! Isn’t it forbidden?”

Aurora sighed. “Yes, it is.”

“But at the same time the Gods, if they’re even actually there, demand that you have kids?”

“Again, yes?”

“That’s kinda fuckin’ stupid,” Orin growled, rolling his neck. “Where’s the sense in that? What happens to the ones that do have the kids?”

“I…I’m not sure, other than it ends with death or something along those lines. Miriel never really got too deep into that category with me. All I know is that it’s not too pretty.”

“So, your mother…and your father…”

“Yes,” Aurora nodded. “And I’m sure that my brother was given the same treatment. My brother was born first so I believe that they were only allowed to live until I was born and that my brother was only kept alive to raise me until they took me away to become a Priestess myself.”

~Koumi…~

Orin closed his eyes. He knew that the Gods were messed up, but to make these people go through something like this…

“That’s not fair. To ask you to do something like that just to take it all away from you…they’re monsters.”

“Yes, well, there’s nothing that I can really do.” Aurora sighed.

At that moment the door to the lounge burst open and they both turned to see that their three companions were standing there, looking for them. Aurora took note of Naora’s tears and jumped to her feet, hurrying across the room.

“What’s wrong?” Aurora asked the three women.

“We saw Goku…and H-Hakkai with those sisters again!” Naora’s sobs were killing Aurora as she buried her face into her jacket. To have her child crying like this…Aurora wasn’t going to stand for it. “Goku…he…” Naora couldn’t continue. She had known Goku for years now and with those years feelings had blossomed but she had kept them a secret. To see Goku sitting there, sleeping with that other person…

“I saw Gojyo with that blonde sister again.” Amira told her as Arryn chose to stay silent. “I don’t want to stay here!” The half-breed glared as she stomped her foot. “I want to leave!”

Aurora looked at Amira and Naora again before sighing and turning to walk away. “Go grab your things.” The three of them hurried up the stairs as the Priestess walked towards Orin as he continued to watch.

“Let me guess,” He sighed. “The men again?”

“Unfortunately so. Arryn is upset on their behalf, unfortunately.”

Orin gave a curse before taking another sip out of his glass. “This whole trip has been nothing more than one problem after another and it’s more between our two groups than from being attacked by those idiots in India. And we all haven’t even been together for that long!”

“I agree. This is what happens when you make members of the opposite sex workk together. It’s more pain than it’s worth. I’m starting to think it would all be better if genitals were cut out of the picture completely.” The Priestess finished off her own drink before scratching her head. “Orin,” the man turned back to the Priestess. “Can we have Meika? I’m going to take the girls and continue on for the night.” Aurora closed her eyes. “I don’t think that leaving the two them here tonight would be a good idea.”

Orin pulled a straight face as the red dragon flew off his shoulder to the woman. “Just them? Or you, too?” The woman didn’t even look at him. She turned and walked towards the other three. Orin sighed and shook his head as he returned to his room. “These men…are idiots.”

_~Looking back at me_   
_I see that I never really got it right_   
_I never stopped to think of you_   
_I’m always wrapped up in things I cannot win~_

“Hey, where are the girls?” Goku’s voice made Orin open his eyes as he sat on the hood of Hakuryu. It was still dark, Sanzo wanting to leave early. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo noticed that the girls were gone but hadn’t said anything. 

“They left last night,” Orin answered him as he got into the back of the car. “Went on ahead.”

“What?” Goku looked surprised. “But why? Naora said that she was going to make cookies for me to eat this morning! We were going to be riding in Meika together too!”

“Well, if you want the true answer to that, then-”

“Let’s go, Goku,” Sanzo cut Orin off.

Goku hung his head. “R-right.”

Orin closed his eyes. This was all beginning to just be a pain in the ass for him. He needed to hurry up and get this shit in India taken care of so he could start his own little life with a girl of his own. Being around his sister for over 20 years was not the way to pick up chicks.

“What is that?” Goku’s voice made Orin pull his head up. He frowned. The eldest sister was standing in the road, waiting on them. Hakkai pulled the car to a stop.

“Genjyo Sanzo…it’s time for you to die.” Shunhua announced.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Sanzo asked her.

“It’s what we all want.” A voice called out as the three sisters joined the fourth.

“I thought I told you to run,” Shunhua turned to face them.

“We’re sorry, sister,” Quihua sighed. “But…”

“This is a path that we have chosen to take together.” Xiahua told her. Shunhua hung her head for a moment before reaching up to take off her earrings. Her three sisters followed suit. They all released their Youkai powers, now dressed in armor and holding weapons.

“I don’t understand,” Goku looked at them in surprise. “What the hell is going on here?”

Orin sighed as he got out of the car as the sun rose, the bell above them ringing from the town. The women rushed and attacked the men. They were actually pretty fast, involving Orin in it too before he could whip out his blades.

“My dates always end like this,” Gojyo growled, blocking the blonde off of Orin so he could pull out his weapon. 

“That’s because you let the good ones getaway,” The man replied, shoving a foot into Xiahua’s chest.

“I don’t get it!” Goku cried again. “Why do we always have to fight each other?” Donghua attacked again. “Please! Stop it!” Orin hurried over to the monkey and knocked him out of the way of the redhead.

“Just as I thought,” Sanzo’s voice made everyone freeze and turn to look at Shunhua. Her right sleeve was now torn open at the shoulder, revealing a veining eye. 

“It’s a parasite Youkai,” Hakkai gasped.

“So for once it wasn’t me,” Gojyo grinned.

“I don’t get it!” Goku cried again. “What’s this all about?”

“She bears the scar of a parasite demon,” Hakkai began to explain. “I’m afraid to say that there’s a Youkai dwelling inside her body.”

“No way!” Goku sounded shocked. “Then if we call the whatchamacallit inside her then-”

“It’s not that simple,” Orin shook his head. “The Youkai has probably taken control off everything inside her now. You can’t get it to let go. The only way to kill it is to kill her as well.” The bright red eye opened, glancing at all of them.

“My God,” Quihua sighed. Donghua looked like she was about to cry and Xiahua fell to her knees, calling the parasite a bastard. It seemed that they hadn’t known that little bit of information.

“Then he will die! And so will I!” Shunhua went to stab the eye but she lost control of her arm as a deep voice gave a chuckle.

“Not so fast, my precious little host.” The voice said.

“You bastard,” Sanzo cursed.

“What fools,” The Youkai sighed. “If you hadn’t gone babbling where you weren’t wanted then these girls wouldn’t have to go…changing.”

“What are you talking about?” Gojyo demanded.

“Have you guys never fought against a Parasite before?” Orin shook his head as the four women began to scream. Three more eyes popped up on their shoulders now, too. “Where’s my sister when you need her?”

“Not Donghua!” Goku cried. 

“That bastard must have planted seeds in the other three as well,” Hakkai announced.

“Did you really believe that I could leave such fertile hosts barren?” The Parasite chuckled.

“You’re not going to get away with it, eyeball!” Goku growled.

“Oh really? Are you sure that you can bring yourself to harm these lovely faces?” The women had been turned into zombies now, ready to attack.

Hakkai pulled up a barrier as Goku just stood there, hanging his head.

“I…I can’t harm Donghua.” The monkey cried.

“Kill me and the lovely ladies die with me,” The Parasite told them. “Which one of you can strike down such a beauty? You don’t have the balls to do it!”

“I’m afraid that you’re wrong there,” Orin tightened his grip. “My heart belongs to the four women that left last night so I feel no pain in striking down these bitches!”

“No, Orin! Don’t!” Goku grabbed the man’s arm. “Please! You can’t-”

“Get off of me!” Orin snarled, kicking the monkey in the face and off of him. “As far as I’m concerned you are all idiots.” Orin told the men. “Especially you.” He pointed at Sanzo. “Aurora saw that woman walk into your room last night. She didn’t stick around to see you kick her out. Hakkai, I expected better of you and Gojyo, dude, you’re just plain ridiculous. I can understand Goku not seeing it but the rest of you…it’s just sad.” He turned to face the women again. “I don’t need your help. I’ll take care of Aurora and Arryn, as well as Amira and Naora myself!”

None of the other men moved, watching in silence as Orin zipped through the women, heading straight for Shunhua. Believe it or not he was a hell of a lot faster here than he had been in the other battles that he had with them. His anger must multiply his strength and speed for his blade pierced right through the eye on the eldest sister’s shoulder. It was like he had thought. The four women all had the same reactions as the Parasite died, dragging them all with him. Hakkai ended up burying the bodies really quick with Gojyo’s help.

“So, there was another path to take,” Sanzo sighed as Goku began to cry.

“Damn,” Orin shook his head, turning back to the jeep as his swords disappeared. “It makes me wonder…just how mad would he be if it was Naora that died?” He didn’t get an answer to that, leaving the group silent for a moment with their own thoughts.

“Hey, Orin,” Gojyo’s voice made the four others turn to face him. “Do…do you know where Amira and the others are? Where they’re heading?”

“They’re still heading West,” Orin answered him after a moment. “Or else I wouldn’t have stayed with you guys. If you’re fast enough then we could probably catch up to them in the next village before night falls. It all depends on how pissed Aurora is.”

“Then it’ll be a couple of days.” Sanzo sighed, sitting in the jeep again. Sanzo felt a strange feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach. Was he really worried about Aurora and the others? He normally didn’t care; he hadn’t cared before they were reunited, so why bother now? “Hakkai,” the Priest turned to the man beside him as they jeep began to move. “Step on it.”


	22. Sandstorm

It took them a lot longer to catch up to Aurora and the others than they thought it would. The five men had been traveling through the desert again, of course with the complaints of it being hot, when they ran across the boy and were taken to his house. Sanzo was kicked out for being a Priest, which Orin gladly laughed at while learning the tale about the previous monk.

“Are Sanzo’s that tasty?” Goku wondered.

Gojyo gave his companion a look. “Now don’t you go getting any ideas, you hear?”

“I seem to recall the Spider woman saying something about eating holy monks,” Sanzo commented, pulling a cigarette out. “Interesting. Apparently a healthy serving of monks helps you live longer.”

“So eating a Sanzo is like eating your fruits and vegetables when you’re a Youkai, huh?” Hakkai asked.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Gojyo sighed.

“Makes me wonder what you would get from eating an Amejisuto.” Orin decided to grin. “I bet they’d taste better than the Monks would.”

Sanzo gave the other man a look before sighing. “Who knows? Neither Sakura nor I have been eaten by a Youkai so I couldn’t say.”

“So, what happened to him?” Goku asked the boy.

“He got gobbled up,” Was the answer. “Just like that.”

“Just like that?” Gojyo questioned. “And he was a Sanzo?”

“Being a Sanzo doesn’t necessarily make you as strong as a Youkai,” Hakkai told the redhead. “He was probably a proper, serious, ORDINARY, very devout Sanzo.”

“Oh, right. Gotcha.” Both Goku and Gojyo said as Orin gave a laugh and Sanzo cursed them.

“All right, basically what you’re saying is that if we wait here that Youkai could attack at any moment.” Gojyo placed a hand to his head. “Is that what you’re telling me?”

“I’m so sorry,” The boy hung his head.

“It’s not your fault,” A voice called to them. “It’s the monk’s for gladly going around, wearing that damn dress of his.”

They all turned and the boy gave a grin. “Lady Aurora! Is your friend doing all right?”

Goku looked extremely happy. “Aurora! Arryn!” The two women were there all right, both wearing unhappy looks at the sight of the four men there.

“Yes, she’s all right.” Arryn told the child, placing a hand on his head. “Thank you very much for being so concerned.” She handed him the bag that she was carrying. “Would you do me a favor and take this to Naora please?”

The boy nodded eagerly. “Of course! I don’t mind!” He hurriedly ran off into the city with a smile.

“Damn, you sure gotta admire his energy in all this heat.” Arryn grinned, watching after him.

“Who was he talking about?” Goku asked. “Naora’s not hurt, is she?” 

Aurora turned her back on the men as Arryn scratched the back of her head with a nervous look while Orin gave a laugh. “No, Naora’s fine. It’s Amira with the…I guess you could call it a problem.”

“‘You guess’?” Hakkai raised a brow.

“What’s wrong?” Orin asked in a serious tone now.

“This…this is where Amira used to live so she kinda doesn’t want to be here. It was only about a year ago that the forest was replaced with the desert.” Arryn told them.

“This…this is Amira’s home?” Gojyo asked, gazing at the village around them. 

“Yeah, what’s left of it, anyway.” Arryn hung her head for a moment, refusing to look at them. “She…she’s not exactly in the mood to talk, all right? So don’t try to!”

Sanzo was silent for a moment. “Are you still heading west?” He asked.

Aurora glanced at him over her shoulder. “Unfortunately. I’ll be heading that way until I kill the ones responsible for killing my brother.” The monk nodded.

“Hey, Arryn,” Goku took a step forward. “Can I go and see Naora?” 

The woman shared an uneasy look with her brother before giving a sigh. “I’m afraid that Naora doesn’t want to see you at the moment. Any of you.”

“What?” Goku sounded shocked. “But why? What did I do?”

“You’re still just a kid, Goku,” Gojyo growled, taking a step forward himself. “And whether or not they don’t want to see us they will so you’d better hurry up and take us there before I search through this whole damn town!”

“Oh?” Aurora faced the redhead. “And just what exactly are you going to say when you find them? Apologize? Anything you say would just make it worse, Gojyo.”

The redhead opened his mouth to reply but he stayed silent, turning his head. The Priestess was right. What could he say? He didn’t know what to say about anything that had happened.

“Do you know where this desert Youkai is?” Sanzo asked the two women, dragging the conversation away from what had happened at the last village.

“And if I do?” Aurora replied.

Sanzo glared at her. “Take me there.”

The woman just stared at the Priest for a moment before turning her back on him again and walking away. “I refuse.”

Sanzo went to move after her but Arryn took a step in his way. “Don’t, Sanzo. It’ll just make her worse.”

“Worse?” The monk growled. “Ever since she showed up she’s been-”

“And you’ve an angel, right?” Arryn told him. “Just let it go. I can take you to the Castle, anyway.”

Sanzo looked at her. “You can?”

“Yeah. Actually that was what we talked about last night, in fact. Amira says that it was here when she was a child and the Youkais came and took it after she left. That’s what she guessed, anyway.”

Gojyo frowned. “Are you sure that you want to come with us?” Gojyo asked. “Aren’t you mad as well?”

“Me? Mad? Why would I be mad about you guys flirting with a group of girls?” the four of them watched as the woman’s lip twitched. “It’s got nothing to do with me and so it’s not my problem. If the others wanna get hurt over it, it’s got nothing to do with me.” She turned from them. “Come on; I’ll show you where it’s at.”

“You guys have fun,” Orin waved a hand over his shoulder as he moved after the Priestess. “I want a break from you four idiots.”

Hakkai pulled a fake smile. “Your brother is quite a character.”

Arryn gave him a stone smile. “Yeah…” She gave Hakuryu a little pat. “Come on. It’s not too far.” And it really wasn’t. The day was still hot as hell but none of them complained as they searched through the tons and tons of sand.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Goku asked.

“It should be around here somewhere.” Arryn agreed. “The Youkai is supposed to have some kind of castle in the sand but I don’t see a thing.”

“Then how are we supposed to get inside?” Goku whined.

“Hey, Sanzo, what’s with you and this Youkai?” Gojyo asked.

“Each Sanzo is supposed to guard one of the 5 Sacred Scriptures,” The blond man replied. “If that Sanzo Priest really died here then I’d bet that the scripture is still here in the desert somewhere.”

“Of course you realize that the Gyumaoh team is after these scriptures.” Hakkai reminded him.

“Then we’d better not waste any time.” Sanzo replied.

“What’s wrong, Goku?” Gojyo asked, turning to the other of the group.

Arryn felt like she was sinking and as she glanced down she saw that she was. The other four were as well and they all started to throw their own fits as they tried to break free. The Sand was really warm and though it felt good against her skin, Arryn didn’t want to go any further but it looked like there was nothing else that they could do. She closed her eyes as her head was submerged.

_~You don’t remember me but I remember you_   
_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_   
_But who can decided what they dream_   
_And dream I do~_

The first thing she felt was something running a hand over her hair. She swatted it away, thinking that her brother was playing a joke on her. Opening her eyes, Arryn glanced around the room she found herself, Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai in a dark cell. Gojyo and Goku were still out of it but Hakkai…Hakkai was beneath Arryn. She had been using the man’s leg as a pillow. She instantly sat up, a hint of red spreading over her face as she muttered apologies. 

“It’s all right,” The man smiled at her. “The floor was hard and I didn’t think that it would be comfortable for you to lie there on it.” 

Arryn nodded, smoothing out the black skirt she wore over those white capris. This situation made her feel very, very funny. In fact, Hakkai made her feel funny and being around him made her happy. But there, in the back of her mind, was Jien. Jien was still there, like an obstacle that she didn’t want to get around. She prayed that the Youkai would come back for her but still…part of her knew that he wasn’t going to. He had left them. Had left her. 

She had learned Hakkai’s story through Amira and she had always thought that that was why she and Hakkai got along so well. Sure they both used Chi but Hakkai…she can’t say that their pain was the same but it was close. She knew when he truly smiled and when he was faking it. She could tell when he was happy or at peace. But she also knew when he was everything else, too.

Was it so wrong of her to want to cheer him up? Would she be betraying what she had left of Jien to want…to want to hold Hakkai to her and whisper into his ear, telling him that everything was going to be okay? Was it wrong to want to lie there and listen to him talk and converse for hours and hours? She wanted to, but she knew that she couldn’t.

Arryn would never be able to open her mouth or place her arms around Hakkai as long as Jien was still in her mind. And even if Jien wasn’t there anymore she doubted that Hakkai would ever accept her. Not after all that he went through for that one woman…

“Arryn, are you all right?” Hakkai’s voice brought the woman from her thoughts. 

She had been gripping her skirt to where her knuckles had turned white while she was thinking. She loosened her grip. “Yes, I’m fine. Just…just thinking.”

Hakkai stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. “Arryn, I want to apologize.”

She glanced up at him. “Apologize?”

“Yes. For what…happened at the last village.” Hakkai told her, locking eyes. “I didn’t mean to upset you by leaving to help those women. If I had known that you and Naora had been so mad and offended,” Arryn just stared at him. Was Hakkai actually feeling guilty? For what? Sure, it pissed her off to see him with that other woman but it’s not like Hakkai was hers; no matter how much she wanted him to be. “Just promise me that you won’t run off like that again.”

“What?” She asked him.

“Don’t run off again,” Hakkai smiled at her. “When I woke up to find out that you had left in the middle of the night…you had me worried.” She was silent with shock but she couldn’t see too deeply into this. Hakkai was a friend, a companion. “Promise me that you won’t run off like that again.” Arryn opened her mouth and closed it several times but her voice decided not to come out. Hakkai gave a smile, one of his true smiles, as he laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He lifted his hand slowly, as if thinking about what he was about to do. Arryn watch in silence as he reached towards her face…her heart pounded in her ears, wondering, knowing just what the man beside her was going to do…

“Ugh, my head hurts…” Goku’s groan made Hakkai’s hand drop and they both turned to see that their companions were starting to wake up.

“Goku, Gojyo, are you all right?” Hakkai asked his friends.

“If you call a throbbing head okay,” Gojyo hissed. He glanced at Arryn. “You okay?”

She nodded and took another glance around the room again. It then hit her. She knew that something was missing. Why hadn’t she noticed it before? “Hey, where’s Sanzo?” It seemed that the other three hadn’t noticed that the monk wasn’t there either and glanced around.

“Hey, let us out!” Goku cried, pulling on the bars immediately. “Oy! Uglies! Are you listening?”

“Give it a rest, Goku.” Gojyo sighed.

“I don’t think asking is enough to get us out.” Hakkai commented.

“But Sanzo’s in big trouble!” Goku whined. “He’ll be eaten if we don’t find him! We’ve gotta escape!”

“Relax,” Gojyo told him. “He’s not the type to get eaten.”

“I doubt that they’ll eat us,” Hakkai referred to the four of them. “But I doubt that we’ll like what they have in store for us.”

“I don’t know,” Gojyo looked at Arryn. “They might enjoy eating her. She’s a woman, after all.”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Arryn demanded. 

“Well, you know,” Gojyo gave a smirk. “Men do like-”

“And that’s where we put a stop to that.” Arryn growled. “Let’s just think of a way out of here,” She sighed, leaving that conversation where it was at.

Goku’s stomach then decided to growl. “Man, I’m so hungry.” He slid to his knees.

“Goku’s going to starve to death,” Gojyo began.

“Long before Sanzo gets eaten, I bet.” Hakkai finished.

Arryn smiled and began to search her brain for a way to get out when a strange sounded echoed around the wall. A shiver fell down her back. After being with the Sanzo group for so long you know that things like this never turn out to be good.

“What’s that sound?” Goku asked.

“The hunger is making you hallucinate already?” Gojyo asked.

“No,” Arryn replied. “I hear it too. Like…nails or something.”

Goku then let out a scream and tossed his hand into the air, sending a scorpion flying off of him. Gojyo stomped on it. “God, I hate these things.”

“This is a desert,” Hakkai reminded them. “You should guess that you’ll see the occasional scorpion.”

“Yeah,” Arryn nodded with a look of horror. “But not like that!” The three men followed her finger as she pointed out of the cell. Their faces all turned white at the sight of all the scorpions that were making their way towards them. They then went on a squashing party, stomping on every one of the bugs that got close to them.

“Any suggestions?” Hakkai asked.

“We have to break through those walls!” Goku replied before doing just that. Arryn got a bad feeling about it and almost let out a scream as more Scorpions flooded out of the wall.

“Just our luck,” Hakkai sighed.

“Hakkai, stop standing around and give us a hand, will ya?” Gojyo growled.

“If you say so,” The man shot a hole through the wall with his Chi after a swift argument about doing so.

“Nice job.” Goku grinned.

“Now let’s get out of here.” Gojyo nodded.

“With pleasure.” Arryn agreed, running from the scorpions as Gojyo and Goku dragged Hakkai behind them.

It didn’t take too long for them to find Sanzo. It seemed that Goku knew right where to go and the moment the little monkey kicked open the door and the four of them fought their way inside they froze. Sanzo was there all right, and stomping a female Youkai to death on the floor beneath him. He looked like he had been being hit as well and wore an furious look on his face.

“Hey! What are you doing, Sanzo?” Goku demanded.

“Holy Crap,” Arryn watched as the monk continued to beat the hell out of the Youkai. “Remind me not to piss you off.”

“Shit, man! Torture?” Gojyo moved forward and grabbed his shoulder. “This isn’t like you!”

“Not like me?” Sanzo growled before glaring at him. “Then what exactly am I like?”

Gojyo looked at him like he was crazy. “What’s that supposed to…”

Everyone was still for a moment before Goku walked forward and kicked Sanzo in the shin.

“Ow! That hurt! What the hell are you doing?” Sanzo growled.

“Hit me.” Goku told him. Sanzo lost his glare. “Hit me with the fan and call me a stupid monkey. That’s what Sanzo’s like.”

~Wow, took out the rage, huh?~ Arryn couldn’t help but smile. ~Naora was right. Goku really is something else.~

“Hey,” Sanzo knelt down in front of the Youkai that he had been battering. “There’s something that I want you to tell me. You know those Holy Scriptures you were talking about? The ones that me and the other Sanzo were wearing? Where are they now?”

“The old one’s somewhere around the castle. Yours is in the chest. The one right behind you.” She told him. Sanzo turned to grab it but that was a bad move. The Youkai’s nails extended and stabbed through his back. As the others all gasped and made comments, Arryn moved forward and kicked the Youkai in the face before grabbing Sanzo as he fell.

“Quick! Close his wound, Hakkai!” Gojyo cried.

“I’m already on it.” Arryn told them. Hakkai was a good healer but Arryn had been working with Chi a lot longer than he had been. But there was something wrong. “He’s been poisoned.” She told the others.  
“My nails possess the deadly scorpion venom,” The Youkai told them. “Say your final farewells.”

Goku glared at her. “You…you stupid creep!”


	23. Selfish

“Sanzo, Sanzo, you gotta stay with me!” Arryn told the man in her arms. “Just wait until we can get you out of here! Amira can help you! Poison from Scorpions are nothing for her! You just gotta hang on!”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sanzo struggled to speak. “With you screaming in my ears like that.”

“Scream louder then,” Goku told the woman as she continued to try and heal him. Gojyo and Hakkai were trying to get some answers for the antidote from the Youkai but she didn’t seem to want to help.

“I will kill you!” Gojyo growled.

“As if you could,” She hissed. “I’ve eaten a Sanzo, remember? I’m immortal. You’ll be dead. And now it’s your turn to taste my venom!” She went to stab Gojyo with her nails but a gunshot went off.

Sanzo could barely hold up his gun as he continued to lie in Arryn’s lap. She had finished healing him; doing all she could for the time being. “I swear,” He struggled. “You guys need so much looking after.” His arm dropped before he passed out.

“Sanzo!” Goku cried.

“Calm down,” Hakkai told him. “He’s just unconscious. But I’m afraid that without the Scorpion woman here finding the antidote won’t be an easy task.”

“I’ve told you,” Arryn growled. “Amira will be able to help him with the poison.”

“How?” Gojyo asked her.

“She lived here, remember? What, do you think that the scorpions only came with the sand? They were all over the forests! She might not have been here in a while but I seriously doubt that she forgot how to heal them. And even if she has then we have the village, remember?” Arryn told them. “Use your heads,” Gojyo and Hakkai talked in the corner as Goku sat beside Sanzo and Arryn. “We have to find a way out of here and after that everything’ll be just fine!”

“But how are we going to find an exit if we don’t even know how we got in this stupid place?” Goku asked her.

At that moment the castle began to shake and Arryn glared at Hakkai. “Hakkai, sweetie, did you, by any chance, blast a hole in the base of this castle when we escaped the cell?”

Hakkai looked at her for a moment before he pulled one of his faces, scratching the side of his face. “M-Maybe…” The door burst open, trying to fill the room with sand Goku ran over and closed it, leaning against it.

“A fine time to tell me these things!” He panted.

“And if you remember I was against it all along!” Hakkai reminded them as the roof decided to start cracking.

“Well, we can’t go out that way.” Gojyo frowned. “I’d say our options are starting to look pretty thin. Do any of you see a ventilation duct or something?”

Hakkai hurried over to the dresser and pulled out Sanzo’s scripture but Arryn ignored the others as she thought for a way for them to escape.

“Excuse me, guys,” Goku cried. “The ceiling’s starting to cave in!”

“Goku, come here and take Sanzo.” Arryn ordered. The monkey moved quickly, holding him carefully. “Hakkai, now you come here.”

Hakkai tossed Sanzo’s scripture to Gojyo before standing beside her. “What’s your plan?”

“Do you trust me?” She asked them.

“Uh…I guess,” Goku replied.

“Now’s not really a time to be asking that, you know.” Gojyo frowned.

Arryn just gave a glare at him before charging up her chi. Hakkai quickly seemed to get her idea as the sand came falling down and helped her. “Not too bad,” He told her as the sand fell across their barrier and to the ground around the five of them.

“Just be sure that you don’t get buried, all right?” Arryn told them. “When the sand gets more inside I’ll be able to shield us from below in time to get us out of here but you have to move quickly and grab me, got it?”

“Got it.” Hakkai grunted. 

Arryn looked at him in surprise. “You’re going to be able to do it, right Hakkai?”

“Y-yes, I should,”

Arryn narrowed her eyes as his voice faltered. Was this all that he could really do? Perhaps it was because he wore power limiters. “Just stop, Hakkai. I got it.”

“But-”

“Just knock it off!” She growled, giving him a swift kick in the shin. Hakkai fell down, rubbing it and the moment that he did she felt his power remove as well, sending the sand down onto her even harder. She bit her lip, holding one hand up in the air with her chi shooting there before lowering her other one, getting ready to start it there as well. “All right guys, you ready?” She called out. Goku grabbed onto her left leg, clutching onto Sanzo still for dear life as Gojyo grabbed Hakkai’s collar and grabbed her other leg. With a cry, she shot chi out of her other hand. The five of them were now caged into a ball that was rising up through the falling sand. Goku closed his eyes for a moment as the light disappeared. All that they could see was the violent purple of Arryn’s chi. It gave off a dim light around the group and Goku pulled a face at the look of pain on Arryn’s. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop when the woman gave yet another burst of energy, sending them shooting out of the sand and sprawling out across the surface.

“Is Sanzo all right?” Arryn cried after her eyes got used to the sun again.

“For now, I guess. We have to get him to the village.” Goku answered her, clutching the Priest again.

“Yeah, I kn-” Arryn had gone to stand but she fell sideways instead. Gojyo moved forward and caught her.

“Good job, Arryn,” Gojyo smiled. “You need to rest.

“I…I’m sorry that I couldn’t help more,” Hakkai’s voice came to her.

“It’s all right,” She grinned at him, pleased at the feel of sunlight on her face. “I’ve been using Chi longer than four years, you forget. Nearly 20 so I can do more than you.” She closed her eyes, covering a yawn. “It does make me tired, though.”

Hakkai gave a soft, sad smile. After all the training he had done, after everything that he had been through, he was still no help. This woman, this human, had done more than he had been capable of. He had been of no help and still, after all that he had used, he felt so weak. It wasn’t fair…

“I’m impressed,” A voice called to them. “To think that a human woman could have that much power inside of her. You must be one of the Priestess’ companions.”

“Oh no,” Gojyo cursed as Hakkai greeted the little white dragon that had flew to him. “They had to show up now?”

“I should have known that it was you clowns,” the voice continued. Arryn tried to get a look at the one talking but Gojyo firmly held her head to his chest, not letting her turn. 

“Gojyo,” she tried to push away but with the strength she had used she couldn’t. She eventually gave up and just closed her eyes. She refused to fall asleep though, listening to everything.

Gojyo glared at the duo standing above them. Kougaiji and Doku stood there, watching them. The redhead had instantly remembered what had happened when Orin had come across his brother and what the older twin had said about what happened between Doku and his sister. If Arryn was to see him…he didn’t want to know what would happen after how Orin reacted.  
“Kougaiji,” Goku growled.

~So, this is the Kougaiji that I’ve been hearing about, huh? I wanna see him and his little friends for myself~ She whined silently.

“Tell me,” Kougaiji began as the two groups exchanged glares at eachother. “What brings you guys all the way out here?”

“Oh, nothing,” Arryn’s voice was muffled against Gojyo’s shirt. “Just a little picnic, you know how it goes.”

“Is that right?” Kougaiji asked.

“Gojyo,” The redhead felt Arryn tense in his arms at his brother’s voice. “Who are you holding?”

“Hey,” Goku took a step forward before Gojyo or Arryn could reply. “Sanzo’s been poisoned by a Scorpion Lady and we need to get him to the village! Please, you gotta help us!”

“You don’t say,” Kougaiji replied.

“Wait, isn’t that poison chick of yours around here somewhere?” Goku asked, getting an idea.

“Yaone won’t be joining us here today,” Doku told him. “So, you guys ran into the Youkai Lady of the Desert.”

“Gay!” Arryn decided to comment on the name.  
(LOL, I can so see her lifting her finger as she says that in a muffled voice because Gojyo’s still holding her, XD)

“Yeah,” Gojyo sighed. “But she’s already dead.”

Arryn rolled her eyes as the men went on about that damn Sanzo Scriptures again. And when Hakkai commented on having Sanzo’s scripture still, Arryn ripped her head away from Gojyo and glared at the other man. “Hakkai, when we have a scripture you don’t tell the enemy that! You let them think it’s under the sand too and make them dig for it while we get away! Think man, think!” She turned to face the enemy. “Just ignore what monocle-man over here said. We don’t have…” The moment that Arryn’s voice fell short Gojyo and Hakkai both knew what was about to happen. “Jien…”

“Shit,” Gojyo hissed. “Orin’s going to kill me.” Everything else was just ignored as Arryn stared up at Gojyo’s brother. 

“I knew…the moment that I saw Orin I knew that you were here as well,” Doku stepped towards her before stopping with an awkward look as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Arryn, I-”

“You left us,” Arryn felt like she was going to cry but she refused to let it be shown. “You left me! You didn’t even say goodbye! I just woke up and your bed was empty. Did you think that Meika was going to make me forgive you? Why did you leave, Jien?”

Doku rubbed the back of his neck again. “What do you want me to say, Arryn? I’m sorry. I had to leave. I needed to leave. To leave before you got too attached to me. To a monster…”

“You…you selfish bastard!” Arryn’s face was hard as she glared up at him. “How dare you! I don’t want to hear it, Jien!” She then shook her head. “No, you’re not Jien. You’re not the one I knew. My Jien wouldn’t say that! Whatever has happened to you over these last years, they’ve taken my Jien away!”

“I won’t let Sanzo die!” Goku’s cry ripped through what Doku had begun to say.

Arryn ripped her eyes away from Doku before turning to the men behind her. She looked at Sanzo for just a second before glaring back at Doku. “I…I have waited to see you again for so many years,” She told him. “I dreamed about what I would say to you and finally, when it comes to me, when you have the balls to show your face to me, I can’t do a damn thing because I have to save my friends.” As she spoke, a large ball of chi grew in her hand before she fired it into the air. “Hakkai,” Arryn turned and grinned at the man. “Catch me.”

Hakkai moved forward just as the woman fell. He glanced at the sky again to see that the violet orb was still shining in the sky. “What is that?”

“It’s a calling signal,” She told him weakly. “I use them whenever I’m not with my brother. He watches the skies when we’re separated just in case I need him. He’ll be here soon.” She told him weakly.

“Hang on,” Kougaiji began. “Why waste time waiting? I just happen to have a flying dragon waiting nearby. I’d be more than happy to let you borrow it. On one condition. You have to kill me first.” He told them. “Here’s the deal. If we win, we get the Maten scripture.” He pulled his cloak off and left it fly off in the wind. “If you win, the dragon’s yours, no questions asked. Now let’s finish this little rivalry once and for all. So…do we have a deal?”

“You ass,” Arryn groaned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “Couldn’t you have said something BEFORE I used what was left of my energy?”

“What’s with you?” Goku demanded. “You’re acting…crazy.”

Arryn felt herself buzz out for a moment, trying to keep herself awake until Goku walked over and dumped Sanzo into her lap. “Watch him for me, will you?” Goku asked her.

“Sure, no problem.” She sounded breathless as she pulled the Priest against her into a sitting position to try and keep the poison from spreading anymore. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere at the moment.” She just prayed to the gods that Aurora didn’t show up with Orin to see her holding onto Sanzo like this. She then grinned at Gojyo and gave him a thumbs up. “Cut him for me, Goj.” She told her friend.

Gojyo whipped out his Shakujo and nodded. “No problem.” He then made a comment about feeling neglected before he and Doku got into a fight as Goku and Kougaiji continued. Sitting there in a weakened state beside Hakkai and Sanzo made Arryn feel useless. She wanted, needed, to do something but she needed to rest before she would be able to. She couldn’t do anything at this moment.

“Hey, Hakkai?” Goku brought Arryn’s attention back to him. “Will you stop me once this starts? I can’t kill him like I am. I just can’t but…I can’t lose, either, so,” Arryn watched as he reached up and pulled his coronet off of his head

“Fuck.” She had heard from Amira what had happened last time Goku had lost his coronet and in the state that she was in, there was no way that she was going to be able to do anything about it. Arryn watched as Goku’s body was enveloped by a dark color as weird noises came out of his mouth, like he was in pain. A large pillar of sand shot into the air now as everyone watched and a transformed Goku stood before them now, his hair and nails long. His eyes were no longer those sweet ones that he normally wore. They were now narrow and full of bloodlust as he looked at the Youkai before him.

As she watched, the fight was no longer even. Goku was too fast, too strong. Kougaiji tried as hard as he could, pulling up more and more magic, but Goku didn’t even get touched by it. Arryn felt herself shaking when Goku banished the fiend that Kougaiji had summoned. If Goku was this bad…She didn’t even want to know what Naora would be like. Could Naora even been able to be compared to this?

~Orin,~ Arryn clenched her eyes shut. ~Please, get here fast!~


	24. Devastation

Goku was a monster. Arryn found herself frozen with fear against the young, cute boy that loved to eat. This wasn’t him. This was something…something else. Something worse. Kougaiji was already down and out for the count but Goku sat on top of him, just beating the hell out of him; almost like Sanzo had been doing to the Scorpion Lady earlier but this was just so much more brutal. He then started on Doku as well when the other Youkai tried to stop him.

“Arryn,” Hakkai began. “Can you move?”

“I…I’m afraid not,” Arryn sighed. She glanced down when she felt Sanzo’s head move a bit.

“Then just stay here. Try not to move and maybe he won’t see you.” Hakkai told her. 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” She sighed, holding onto Sanzo a bit tighter.

Goku and Gojyo were now the ones fighting, resulting on Gojyo’s staff being bitten in half before a blow to the stomach sent the half-breed to the ground. Hakkai joined in at the moment, blasting Goku away from Gojyo. As the battle continued, Arryn found herself biting the bottom of her lip, not knowing what to do. She needed to help but she had no strength. She had used it all in trying to heal Sanzo and then getting them out of the sandpit and then to send up the beacon for her brother. She was useless here. Just…

“S…Sakura…” Arryn looked down at the soft voice from the Priest in her arms. Sanzo was breathing hard, eyes still closed, as he called the name again. She knew who Sakura was. That was Aurora’s previous name. Her name when she had been a child. She had changed it after her brother had died. Perhaps the monk wasn’t as hard as he wanted all of them to believe.

“Arryn,” The Priest’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she looked down at his purple eyes. "Help me up.”

“What?” It took a moment for his words to register. “Moving will just make the poison spread more!” Arryn told him.

“I don’t care. Just help me up.” He told her. Arryn pulled a face but did as he said.

Sanzo’s gunshot went off, putting Goku to a stop. Arryn backed away as best as she could, leaving Sanzo to stand on his own now as he faced Goku, pointing the gun at him. “Pull yourself together…you stupid monkey.” He paused for a moment. “Go head. Kill me if you can. Try it. Come on.” Arryn bit her lip again as Goku ran forward before letting out a cry as Sanzo tossed his gun to her. Sanzo lifted his knee, landing a swift blow on the crazed monkey and sending him flying backwards. “I’m afraid that I don’t have any bullets to waste on you, you damn monkey.”

Watching as Goku fought some more and lanced a kick to Sanzo’s face, he sent the Priest flying back into the sand. Arryn went to move forward but she was too weak and could only watch some more. Goku jumped on Sanzo like he had to Kougaiji and went to start beating him but something froze him as he looked at Sanzo’s face. It was soon after that that Sanzo’s Scripture expanded from beneath the Priest. 

Through the scripture Arryn couldn’t see what was happening but when it retreated Goku was now back to normal with a new coronet on his head as he and Sanzo both collapsed in the sand. She crawled over to them, making sure both were still alive as Hakkai talked to the others. Arryn refused to even look at Doku as he picked up Kougaiji and ran off.

“Is Gojyo all right?” She called to the other man. There was no reply and she turned to see that Hakkai had fallen into the sand as well. “So you all just pass out and leave me to do the hard work, huh?” Arryn cursed them. Maybe she could create some kind of panel to drag them to the city but with what little strength she had left…and Hakuryu was too weak as well. Falling to her back, the woman cursed to herself, trying to rest a bit as the day went on. She didn’t know how long it was before a shadow fell over her.

“What in the hell happened out here?” 

Arryn could barely open her eyes to see the two figures standing over her. She smirked. “Took you long enough, Orrie.”

Orin and Aurora were the two that had come out to find them. They didn’t even waste time to go and tell the other. The moment Orin saw the beacon in the sky he was off. If Meika hadn’t of been with Aurora in the streets then she doubted that Orin would have even come to find her.

There was a chirp to the left and Meika instantly flew to it, pulling Hakuryu out of the sand. The Priestess picked the white creature up gently and laid him across her shoulders. Meika then transformed under Orin’s order.

“Oh Kouryuu,” Orin heard Aurora whisper as he loaded the others into the red jeep. “What have you done?” They loaded them all into the jeep and Aurora buckled Arryn into the front, leaving the four men to lie on top of eachother in the back. 

“What are you going to do?” Orin asked the other woman.

Aurora glanced at the white Dragon that sat perched on her shoulder before back to the destroyed castle in the sand. “Don’t worry about it. Just get them back to the others. If any of them die on me now then this entire journey is going to be pointless.”

Orin stared at her for a moment before shrugging and driving back off into the village.

Aurora waited for a moment before holding her hand out and calling her blade forward. “Nova,” She began. “Can you feel it?”

_“Yes,”_ The deep voice of the Phoenix answered her after a few moments. _“There are two…one is close by, the other still buried…”_

Aurora nodded, a confident look on her face. “Then let’s get them now before those idiots come back for them.

_~I believe in you_   
_I'd give up everything just to find you_   
_I have to be with you_   
_To live, to breath, you’re taking over me~_

“Have any of them awoken yet?” 

Amira turned her head from Sanzo’s bed to see Aurora standing in the doorway. She shook her head. “Not yet, but they’ll all be fine, it seems. The worse one here is Sanzo but I got all the poison out in time. If he can’t pull through then…” She went silent for a moment. “That power that we felt…Naora tells me that it was-”

“Goku?” Aurora asked her. “Yes, it was. The chimp took his coronet off. For what I don’t know, but I’m sure that we’ll hear all about it soon enough.”

Amira nodded for a moment before turning back to Aurora. “He’s in a coma. I don’t think…”

“Amira,” The Priestess cut her off. “If he cannot pull out of it from a little event like this then there’s no reason for him to be a Sanzo Priest.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Come on,” Aurora opened the door again. “Let’s get you out of here and into bed.”

Hakkai listened to Aurora and Amira pass by the door before sighing. “Well…Sanzo should be all right.”

“Yeah, but that’s not who ‘m really worried about,” Gojyo admitted, poking at the bandages on his waist. He had three broken ribs and Hakkai had a little bleeding on the inside. Arryn had been right. Amira was quite the healer. Naora helped a little bit as well.

“You owe my sister, you morons.” Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku all looked up at the other man on the bed. They thought that he had been sleeping; apparently not. “If she hadn’t of been there for you guys then you wouldn’t have made it out of there alive.”

“Where is she?” Hakkai asked. “Is she all right?”

“Yeah, just tired.” Orin told him. “Naora’s in there right now. She must have used a lot of power to be sleeping like that. Normally I can get her up but not this time.” He glared at them. “What all happened?”

Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged looks before he told the brother everything. Everything.

“You mean that that bastard was there?” Orin demanded, sitting up instantly. “He had to gull to come back after what I told him?”

“Yes, but considering that he works for Kougaiji then there wasn’t really anything else that he can do.” Hakkai told him.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Orin growled, rolling back to face the wall.

It wasn’t long after that that the three guys dispersed from this room and into ones of their own. Everything was fine and getting back to normal except for Sanzo. He was still in his coma. Aurora wanted to grab him and shake him awake but Arryn and Hakkai both refused to let her do that so she was stuck on watching duty in case he did wake up. She was sitting there on that couch, her feet propped up on the wooden table in front of it, lost in a quiet conversation with herself about what to do next if Sanzo didn’t wake up. 

“But I am not strong.” Sanzo’s voice made Aurora open her eyes. The man was holding his fist in the air. She couldn’t resist.

“Tell me something that I don’t know.” The blond monk turned his head to stare at her.

“What do you want?”

“That’s a nice way to greet the one who saved you.” She frowned at him for a moment. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like shit.” He answered her.

“Considering that you’ve been in a coma for three days,” She snorted, removing her feet from the table as she straightened herself on the couch. “You cursing again must mean you’re okay.”

“Three days?” He looked at her in a slight surprise.

“You sucked in a lot of venom and it spread faster the more you moved. If Arryn had not shot up that beacon of hers so her brother could see where to find you then I doubt that you would be alive right now.” Aurora told him. “Amira was here and got to work on you instantly, leaving Naora and Orin to take care of the others.”

“What happened to Kougaiji?” Sanzo asked her.

“Arryn told me that after Goku beat the hell out of him, Dokugakuji took him and ran off. He apparently hates you even more now,” She then sighed. “Can’t you ever stay inline without me being there?”

“You’re worse than I am,” Sanzo scowled.

Aurora gave a small smile before standing up. “Goku’s in the next room if you want to see him.”

Sanzo rolled over to face the wall. “Why would I care?”

Her smile grew wider as she turned to leave the room but remembered something. “Oh, that’s right. You let something out there in the desert,” She told him. Sanzo glanced over at her to see two scrolls in her left hand. He almost let his mouth drop open.

“How did you-”

“The Maten Scripture was easy to find. Nova, after all, is its reader.” She referred to her Phoenix. “As for this, the Uten Scripture, he could still feel it close by. When Orin brought you back here I stayed at the site all night, digging through the sand for it. I refused to leave them out there.”

Sanzo looked extremely pleased. “Give them here.”

So pleased that Aurora just couldn’t help herself once again. “You can take the Maten Scripture back when you can get up and take it from me,” Aurora told him. “As for the Uten Scripture…its reader is…maybe I’ll tell you some other time. I’ll just be holding onto it for now.” 

“The hell you will!” Sanzo went to stand but gave a grunt and leaned back down. “Give me both the Scriptures, Sakura!”

Aurora opened the door a bit. “You can have yours back when you can take it from me. The other one will stay in my possession. It will not be a good idea to keep both on just one person. You might think that you’ll be able to do it but that just puts you in more danger. Besides, no one knows that I have it, so it’ll be safe. You don’t need to be worried.” She smiled as she turned back to the door. “Just rest up for now, okay Kouryuu?”

Over in the next room, Amira couldn’t help but shake her head with a smile as Gojyo cried out while Goku was changing his bandages. Their arguing made her laugh as Naora sat beside her. They all had been confronted by what had happened at the last village before the four women ran off and, though it wasn’t easy, Amira and Naora both forgave them. Goku was just too adorable and didn’t really understand what had made the girls so mad and Gojyo offering Amira a dinner the night after sorta fixed up her anger. Until he tried to sleep with another woman.

Gojyo hitting Goku brought Amira out of her thoughts with another sigh as Hakkai and Arryn decided to look up from the two dragons that they were taking care of. Orin was sitting by the window as the bickering continued. Aurora walked in the door just moments later, giving them all a look before sitting on her bed. Why everyone had decided to gather in her room she didn’t know.

“Besides, I’ve already decided,” Gojyo was saying. “The way I’m gonna die. And that, my friend, is in the arms of some hot babe, you understand me? I’m not going to let you or anybody else keep me from that got it?” He brought his foot down on Goku’s head again.

The monkey jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “You do that again and I will!”

The door opened again and they all saw the half-naked Sanzo in the doorway. “Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Sanzo’s awake now.” Aurora grinned.

“Oh that’s dirty, Sakura.” Naora frowned at the other woman.

“What do you know,” Gojyo placed a hand on his hip. “Your owner’s here.”

“He never behaves this much while I’m around.” Hakkai grinned.

“Aww, don’t be too mean to him guys,” Arryn commented.

“Yeah, it’s not like he tried to kill you,” Orin commented. “Oh, wait a sec…”

“Orin,” Aurora shot the other man a look as Goku hung his head.

The man sighed and stood up. “I’m gonna go get something to eat.” He grumbled, shoving past the Priest in the door.

“What the hell is his problem?” Gojyo asked.

Amira glared at the redhead. “He’s still pissed at you guys after what happened in the last village. And at for us for forgiving you.” She muttered the last part darkly.

~I haven’t forgiven no one on anything,~ Aurora growled to herself, leaning on her pillows. 

Sanzo leaned against the door and began to flick his nails. “Goku…I’m thirsty. Fetch me a beer.”

Goku, still hanging his head, grabbed one and held it out to the blond. “Here,”

Sanzo reached forward to grab it but placed his hand on Goku’s head instead, lifting it up. Sanzo then pulled out his paper fan and whacked Goku with it as hard as he could. “What were you thinking?!” He hit him repeatedly as he spoke. “Could you be any more stupid? Aren’t I always telling you to think before you act? You stupid monkey! Will you never learn?”

Aurora tilted her head back and laughed as loud as she could, the other girls giggling as well. “Believe it or not,” She began. “It’s a lot more entertaining having the four of you here with us.” Sanzo snorted before taking a seat on the edge of her bed and grabbing the newspaper and flipping through it. She glared at the man as Goku took a seat beside him in a chair and Naora was sitting on the floor, leaning her head back to smile at Aurora. The others all watched as Aurora glanced at the three of them with a displeased look. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Goku began to chuckle.

“What are you laughing about?” Sanzo asked, glancing over at the young man.

“I ain’t laughing.”

“Creepy bastard.” Sanzo frowned as he took another drink.

“I think Sanzo’s starting to warm up a little.” Hakkai grinned.

“I’m not too sure about that,” Arryn shook her head.

“He’s not too bad,” Amira replied.

“He can be twisted at times,” Gojyo nodded and then said in a female voice. “It’s kinda nice to see his feminine side.”

“Oh shit.” Both women sighed as Sanzo’s gun went off twice, shooting the wall beside Gojyo’s head as Orin opened the door again. He smirked, watching as the two of them fought.

“That’s fuckin’ dangerous, you sadistic monk!” Gojyo cried. “It’s going to seriously hit me some day!”

“It won’t hit you if your daily conduct is good.” Sanzo replied.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. ‘High and mighty’. What if I were to do that to you?”

“Go ahead and try it.” Sanzo replied, looking through the paper again as Goku stood up and took over the fight with Gojyo.

“We travel with the weirdest idiots on the planet.” Orin called over to Aurora.

“You should fit right in then, shouldn’t you?” She asked him, giving a few giggles herself.


	25. Scapegoat

Everything seemed to be back to normal now. The two Jeeps were traveling together again and all the events over the last two weeks seemed to just disappear, leaving the usual bickering and arguments to be the only annoyances on any of their minds. Yes, everything was back to what you would call normal as the group stopped at a new village for supplies and a night in bed.

“Man, what a pathetic town,” Gojyo decided to complain.

“Think we’ll find anything to eat around here?” Goku asked.

“Hey, is it just me or does that Castle seem strange to you too?” Orin decided to ask as he brought Meika to a stop. Hakkai stopped beside him.

“Hey, check it out,” Amira pointed down the street, bringing everyone’s attention to the village people watching some kind of parade happening. Aurora ignored what the group began to comment and kept her eyes on the woman that was being carried beneath the umbrella.

“You are outsiders,” The raspy old voice grabbed their attention and they all turned to the old man beside their jeeps now.

“Yeah, and?” Orin asked. “Is traveling a bad idea in this place?”

Sanzo gave the other man a look before turning back to the street. “So, what is this procession?”

“It is the final farewell to the woman that will be sacrificed.” The old man told them.

“Sacrificed?” Naora cried.

“You see that castle over there? Every year, this town offers a sacrifice to the Youkai who dwells in it.”

“Why?” Arryn asked.

“It’s not uncommon.” Aurora decided to say. “Things like this have happened all over the place for centuries, though I thought that it had died out of fashion.”

“Apparently not.” Amira shook her head.

Orin’s head worked quickly. “I suppose the story behind it is if the freak in the castle doesn’t get his babe then he’ll destroy the town with that cannon there?”

“Yes,” The elder nodded.

“How in the hell did you know that?” Gojyo asked him.

“I didn’t, but that’s always the story.” The man replied with a shrug.

“Why don’t you just move away?” Goku asked.

“It’s not that simple, Goku,” Naora told him. “This village is large. Not everyone would get away and the Youkais could kill them all in the process, I’m sure.”

“That, and the water,” Hakkai added. “In a desert you need the water.”

“That beast controls the only little source of water in our town.”

Aurora continued to listen to Goku and the others talk to the old man as her eyes wandered back to the ceremony before them. She then caught sight of Hakkai as he jumped out of Hakuryu. With a sigh she watched as the villagers all mumbled and the ceremony stopped.

“Oh dear,” Amira sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry to be like this everyone,” The man began. “But I can’t let you take this woman any further. I can’t let you continue on with this stupid act of cruelty. I know all too well how it feels to have someone you love sacrificed.”

“Dumbass! Move! Get out of the way!” One of the men told him.

“Or else what?” Hakkai’s voice was cold as he glared at the procession. 

“That does it!” One of the men ran forward was a gunshot from Sanzo made everyone freeze as he stood up.

“All right,” the Monk growled. “Bring out who’s in charge.” 

They were led to some house and introduced to the leader of the Town. The Procession had joined them, the woman hanging onto the man that had been intent on hitting Hakkai.

“I see. I understand very well what you’re trying to say.” The man told them.

“Great, then-”

“My answer is no.”

“Of course it is,” Arryn slapped a hand to her head. “Why do I always think things are going to happen easily?”

“Who elected this wuss?” Goku sighed.

“We’re in a village of total losers.” Gojyo agreed.

“May I ask why?” Hakkai asked him.

“No one forced Houfa into this.” Aurora shot Orin a look as he stifled a laugh at the woman’s name. “She willing gave herself up for the sake of everyone living here and I intend to honor her wishes. It’s the least I can do for a brave soul such as hers. Please understand. I have the welfare of the entire community to consider.”

“I’ve heard quite enough.” Hakkai told him. Aurora crossed her arms and closed her eyes. “You are all despicable. How can you let a woman die to save yourselves? At least that bastard in the castle knows he’s a Youkai!”

“How dare you!” The leader slammed his fists on the desk. “I’m only thinking of the townspeople.”

“You’re thinking of yourself!” Hakkai growled. “If you really care so much for your townspeople,” He lifted a finger and pointed at Houfa. “Then why are you so eager to send one of them to their graves, you hypocrite?”

The man from before stepped forward and grabbed Hakkai’s collar. “Bastard! Who are you to sit in judgment? Do you really believe that I want o hand my fiancé over to the monster any more than you? Do you really think I would do that if there were any other way? Do you?” He turned is face away. “You have no idea how strong they are. We’re all just trying to stay alive.”

“Oh really?” Hakkai’s face got worse. “You don’t protect your loved ones, and you wag your tail to the enemy. Do you really call that being alive?” The man went to hit him but Houfa cried out and fell to her knees, crying.

Aurora stepped forward, a frown on her face. “Cry all you want,” She told the woman. “But it makes you just a foul as the rest of them.” They all looked at the silver-eyed woman. “To willingly let yourself be sacrificed is one of the most foolish things ever. It’ll never make the Youkai stop in wanting more women. The next thing you know the wants will be multiplied to more than one at a time and more than once a year. It will never end if you don’t put your foot down now. You’re just running, hiding from the truth.”

“Who do you think you are?” The woman’s fiancé demanded, letting go of Hakkai and taking a step forward towards the woman. “To-”

He was cut off by Orin, Arryn, Naora, and Amira sliding in between him and Aurora. “Don’t even think about touching her, douche bag,” Orin growled.

“Yeah,” Naora nodded. “You’re a scumbag for even thinking about hitting a woman!”

“But I wasn’t-”

“You say that and yet you’ve decided to sacrifice a woman to the Youkai, right?” Amira shook her head. “Sounds pretty much the same to me.”

Aurora shook her head and turned to leave the room behind. “And you wonder why I hate people so much.” She whispered to herself.

_~Inside these four walls_   
_My heart calls out loud_   
_Nowhere to be found_   
_Emotions tied and bound~_

“He’s in the castle, huh?” Arryn mumbled to herself as they gazed up at the structure. The sun was setting behind the castle as the group sat there for a little while in silence.

“Hey. What the matter, Hakkai? You’ve been acting strange, lately.” Goku asked but the other man stayed silent and Gojyo and Goku started to fight again.

“It’s a reason for you to shut your trap,” Sanzo finally told Gojyo and Goku as he continued to stare at Hakkai.

“Now what’s your problem, Sanzo?” The monkey demanded.

“Goku’s right,” Hakkai finally decided to speak. “This isn’t like me at all, is it?”

“So, what’s wrong?” Goku asked him.

“She looked like…my Kanan.” Was Hakkai’s answer. Realization dawned over everyone at that name. They all knew the story. Well, except for Goku and Naora. They both looked at Hakkai in confusion.

“So,” Gojyo stood up and walked towards his friend. “What are you going to do, huh?” He hung an arm around his neck. “Come on, you’ve got to have something cooking in that mind, right? Let me in on it.”

“Us too! Us too!” Goku and Naora cried happily, waving their arms. The look on Sanzo’s face told them that he was in as well. Amira and Arryn both nodded with grins and Orin crossed his arms behind his head. Aurora closed her eyes with a small smile.

Hakkai pulled a happy face. “Everyone…You really seem to be enjoying this.”

Later that night they all watched in silence, from different places around the town, as Houfa was left to be sacrificed to the Youkai. Her fiancé tried to say something butt he couldn’t and ran off instead. It wasn’t very much later that Hakkai decided to move forward, Arryn and Orin with him.

“Chilly tonight, isn’t it?” Hakkai asked as the twins stayed silent. Arryn watched for a moment as the conversation between Hakkai and Houfa went on, thinking to herself. You see, there was a plan forming in her head. She wasn’t sure if it would work but there was nothing else that she could- her thoughts were cut off as Houfa launched herself into Hakkai’s arms.

“I may not understand everything that you’ve been through,” Houfa mumbled. “But I do know this. You’ve saved me.” Arryn knew that it meant nothing but still, to see Hakkai hug Houfa back, it was just like that previous village with the sisters all over again. She must have been wearing a foul look because Orin reached over and patted her shoulder with a reassuring smile as Hakkai talked about food to the woman.

“I’ll take a fat steak!” Goku called out and Arryn laughed as Gojyo’s foot kicked his head and began to stomp on him, growling for blowing their cover.

“How embarrassing.” Hakkai mumbled as Houfa laughed.

“All right now,” Arryn moved forward. “Now hurry up and give me your robes.”

Hakkai turned to Arryn in surprise as Houfa took her hat off.

“What? No, you’re not doing this, either.”

“Why not?” Arryn looked at him in confusion. “No offense Hakkai, but you don’t look like a girl, no matter how much you want to.”

Hakkai didn’t find it funny. “To let you do this would make me just as bad as these townspeople! You could get hurt or-”

“Dude, dude, dude,” Orin placed a hand on his hip. “Think about who you’re talking about. This chick her has been using Chi and fighting Youkai way longer than you have been. She can handle herself. She doesn’t need you being worried about her at a time like this.”

“But-”

“Hakkai, I’ll be fine.” She told him, pulling the robe and hat on. “Just do your part, got it?”

The man looked at her for a moment before nodding and leading Houfa away. Orin looked at his sister. “I’m right behind you.”

“Like always.” She grinned, sitting on the chair. She lost track of how long she sat there and was about to drift off to sleep when she caught sight of the Youkai in the pointed robes walking towards her. She fisted her hands to keep herself calm and cool and from jumping on and killing them as they carried her off to the castle. She knew that the others were going to be doing their jobs and just stayed still, trying not to blow her cover. The closer they got to the castle though the worse she felt. Especially when her trip to the throne room of the castle was over. 

“Here she is,” Arryn lifted her gaze for a moment to the bearded Youkai before her as he chuckled and walked towards her. “I’ve been waiting for this, little lady.” She tried not the shudder and gag as he knelt before her. “Come, don’t be shy. Let’s get a look at that pretty little face of yours.” He reached down to lift her face and a large smile broke out. “Oh, better than I had been hoping! What’s your name, darling?”

“Her name is no-touchie-my-sissie, got it?” Arryn felt relief flood her at the sound of her brother’s voice.

“What the-?” The Youkai jumped back in shock as Orin dropped down out of nowhere behind his sister.

“God, that took forever,” Arryn stood up and ripped the robes off. “I’m never doing that again, dammit.”

“Are you all right?” Hakkai’s voice made her turn and she grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. “All right,” He turned to the Youkai again. “I hope you’re into the rough stuff!” Hakkai fired some Chi at him but he had dispersed into a bunch of bats.

“Oh, boo!” Orin stomped his foot as he turned back to his body. “Dracula’s gonna be pissed at you for stealing his move!”

“What were they thinking?” the Youkai demanded. “Barging in here with just that level of power. Very well, know the awesome might of my powers!”

Arryn yawned as the man slashed out with a whip and looked her brother’s pocket watch as they dodged out of the way. “Let’s hurry up and leave. I’m tired.” They could hear Sanzo’s gunshots from outside so he and the others were doing their end of the job. Arryn wasn’t worried about Gojyo or Amira taking out the large cannon, even if they were attacked by some of the Youkais. The explosion soon after that caught their attention for a moment and Orin grinned and turned back to the Youkai as he, Arryn, and Hakkai stood over him. “So, can we end this yet?”

“I think we can.”

“Yes, lets.” He begged for his life, like always, but it didn’t change their moves. Arryn’s swift kick to his nether region kept him from separating into his bats again and she left Hakkai and Orin to shatter him.

“See, now you would have gotten your ass kicked if the two of us hadn’t of been here to help you.” Orin told Hakkai as his swords disappeared again.

Hakkai gave a smile as they headed out into the bright morning. “Yes, I suppose I would have. Thank you both. And I’m sorry about all of this.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hakkai.” Arryn told him. “Before all of this is over I’m sure that every single one of us is going to have a problem like this that’s gonna drag the others into it behind them.

“Unfortunately,” Orin sighed. “I think she’s right.”

“Thank you so very much,” The Town Leader told them after everyone was gathered together again. “I don’t know how to repay you. Perhaps we had become too accustomed to obeying.”

“You took way too long to realize that,” Sanzo decided to tell him.

“You won’t always have us around to bail you out of trouble.” Gojyo commented. Amira gave him a shove as she smiled.

Arryn watched as Houfa and her fiancé thanked Hakkai before smiling herself and turning to Aurora. “So, how did yours go?”

“She didn’t do anything!” Goku pointed an accusing finger at the Priestess. “She and Sanzo just stood there until the last five minutes and let me and Naora take care of them all!”

Arryn laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like Aurora,” She then noticed that Goku had crawled off and grabbed Houfa’s ankle, begging for food. Even Aurora laughed as Sanzo moved forward and whacked him with the fan with a ‘Control yourself, glutton!’

“All right,” Houfa laughed. “I will fix you a feast!”

“Steak! I want steak!” The monkey cried.

“How about grilled monkey?” Gojyo decided to start. “I can filet you one real cheap.”

“Did you say something, water sprite? I can’t hear you.” Goku growled.

“He plays with himself when he sleeps.” Gojyo told everyone.

“And you know this how? You watch him or something?” Orin joined in and the three of them started on each other as they all started.

Aurora watched for a moment before sharing a look with Sanzo. They both then turned and began to leave, leading the community back to the town. With their backs turned though, both of them shared a small laugh.


	26. Mother

“Hey, Amira, are you going to dye your hair again?”

Amira looked at Naora as they all got out of their jeeps. They had just pulled in front of an inn. Goku and Gojyo had one of their regular charades that involved Goku faking a death from hunger which led to one of their fights. The woman grabbed her hair. Her hair was red again, the turning from back. It was sort of half and half in the two colors.

“I guess I should. It does look silly with it being to different colors.”

“I like it!” Goku smiled. “It’s different from the other single colors. You should keep it like that!”

“I like her with the black hair,” Arryn decided to smile. “That’s how I’ve always seen her.”

“There’s always a third option, you know.” Orin gave a small smile. “She could let it go back to red. Not very many people notice that the red hair and eyes are half-breeds. Look at Gojyo. He’s barely ever noticed.”

Amira bit her bottom lip, glancing at the redhead as he continued to fight with Goku. She didn’t know what to think. For the last few weeks everything about her hair had just been annoying her. Everything.

“It’s her hair,” Aurora told them as she walked into the Inn. “Let her decide.” Amira was very thankful that Aurora understood her.

They all got their own rooms but had gather in Sanzo’s for a moment, discussing their plans when Hakkai joined them, announcing that this Inn didn’t serve meals because of some kind of drought.

“Hey Gojyo, why don’t you make yourself useful and get us something to eat?” Sanzo commented.

“What? Why me?!” Gojyo demanded.

“Didn’t I hear you tell Goku a little while ago that you’d go get us some food?” Sanzo replied. 

“Oh god,” Aurora growled. “I’m not going to stand here and listen to this shit every night. Amira, come with me. Arryn, you and the other two go to my room. I’ll be back with our own food in a little while.”

“All right!” Naora smiled happily as Goku called after the Priestess to bring him back something. Amira giggled and followed the other woman.

The two of them hadn’t even made their way out of the inn by themselves before Gojyo came hurrying up behind them, his hands shoved in his pockets. “Let me join you,” He told them. “After all, walking around a village with two gorgeous women was never something that I could pass up on.” Amira flushed and Aurora snorted.

The village really did look like it was in some serious trouble. Aurora felt horrible for this and was wondering to herself about whether or not they could wait for food until they hit the next village when they caught wind of a woman begging inside one of the buildings. The trio paused. It was coming from the General Store. A woman was begging, she even had money, but the owner still refused to give it to her. It was then that a young woman with long blue hair and in a pink dress was tossed outside and to the ground.

“I’d sooner give food to the dogs than sell any to you!” The elder man growled.

“I beg you, please help me.” The woman cried, grabbing onto him.

“Hey,” Amira growled, moving to walk forward but Gojyo beat her to it. 

“That ain’t no way to woo a lady,” The half-breed commented, walking forward.

“You get-” The man took one look at Gojyo before a look of horror fell across his face. “Your…your hair…your eyes…” Amira instantly understood what the problem was; her eyes narrowed. He glanced between Gojyo and the woman before running back into his store with a scream. He placed some milk and food outside before locking himself back inside.

Gojyo looked at the doors for a moment in confusion before looking back at the other woman. “Looks like it’s free today, beautiful.” The woman just stared at him in shock for a moment before grabbing the food and running off. The man turned to the women with him. “Truth now, are my looks that intimidating?”

“You always look like you’re hungry,” Aurora told him with a frown. “And not the hungry like Goku.”

“Aww, dammit!” He kicked at the ground. “Is it that obvious?”

“Aurora,” Amira rubbed her arm for a moment, glancing at the ground. “Can I go back to the Inn?”

Aurora, noticing the look, nodded. “Go. Gojyo and I will be back later with the food.”

Amira hurried off the way they came, keeping her head low. The man watched after her for a moment before turning back to the other woman, “Did I-”

“It’s nothing you did, Gojyo, I can assure you that.” Aurora told him.

“All right. Anyway, the two of us never really hang out. We should more often.” He told her as they began to walk down the road again. “Why don’t we?”

The Priestess glanced at him for a moment before gazing back at the road. “You’re not the type of person I like to hang out with.”

“What? But me and Orin are practically the same!”

“You may think that, but Orin is actually quite different. Watch him closely and you will see what I am talking about. It may not come out in his words but watch his face, his movements. You will pick up on things that you didn’t notice before. All of them have it. They remind me of…” She fell silent, a small smile on her face.

Gojyo opened his mouth to ask what she was going to say but from the soft look on her face he cleared his throat, turning back to the road ahead of them. He had a feeling that that was a rather personal question. Instead-“I want to apologize,” He began.

“Apologize?”

“For hitting on you. You’re a very attractive woman and if you weren’t a Priestess then I would be hitting on you still, even if you do scare me, but just to let you know, when the moment comes and I start making comments or flirting, you should take them as compliments.”

Aurora looked at him again, fighting off a smile. “Oh really? And what about Amira? Does she not deserve your compliments?”

“Well, she doesn’t seem to like it so I-”

Aurora stared at him before giving a laugh. “You claim to love women and yet you don’t even notice.”

“Notice what?”

Amira doesn’t like it when you flirt with OTHER women, dufus.” She told him. “Flirt with her and she’ll glow red like a tomato.”

Gojyo rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking to himself with a small smile, leaving the two to continue on in silence.

“Is there no place with food around here?” Aurora was starting to get annoyed with just walking around under the hot sun. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair was beginning to stick to her face and neck.

“We’ll find some-” Gojyo’s voice stopped as did his steps. Aurora followed his gaze to see that woman from the General Store, holding a woven basket in her hands beneath a large tree. Gojyo grinned at the Priestess. “Do I still look intimidating?”

“Shut up,” Aurora told him, walking towards the woman. “I’m not going to stand here and let you flirt.” She looked at the woman. “You,” She called.

The woman turned to look at the two of them as they walked towards her. She bowed to Gojyo. “I’m sorry for how I acted before.”

“No biggie, I’m just not used to chicks running away from me,” Gojyo grinned.

“I was just so stunned when I first saw you.” She told him.

“I felt he same way when I saw your beautiful eyes,” Gojyo told her. “What’s your name?”

“Yanming,” The woman answered.

“Well, Yanming, call me Gojyo.”

“All right, that’s it!” Aurora elbowed the redhead in the ribs and he fell to his knees. “I told you I wasn’t going to stand here and let you do it. At least have the decency to wait until after I’m gone.” Aurora gave him a look before turning back to the woman. “What was that man’s deal? Why was he acting like that?”

“Burning red eyes,” Yanming replied. “The color of a mongrel birth.” Gojyo lifted his head as he took a step back from the woman. Aurora just watched. “Your hair and eyes betray the forbidden union of a human parent and the other a Youkai.” She set the basket on the ground before pulling a bundle into her arms. Aurora stared down at the redheaded child. Its eyes opened to show the matching color.

~Another one, huh?~ Aurora asked herself.

“That other woman, the one that was with you before,” Yanming looked at Aurora. “She’s one too, isn’t she?”

“Amira? Yeah.” Aurora stared at the baby for a moment before holding her arms out for it. Yanming looked at her in surprise.

“It’s all right,” Gojyo nodded with a smile. 

Yanming smiled herself and gave her child to the priestess. “Seeing you, with others, gave me hope that my child could grow up to be accepted and respectable.”

Aurora gave a snort at the last word before she sat down at the tree base and began to play with the child.

“Respectable, huh?” Gojyo watched the Priestess for a moment before closing his eyes. “Yeah. I don’t know about that. I am alive, I suppose. I guess that’s something.”

“As is Amira. Everyone deserves the chance to live, no matter where they came from.” Aurora told them. “Anyone who sees it any different it the mongrel themselves, not the other.”

“So, where’s the boyfriend?” Gojyo asked.

“Things were fine,” Yanming answered. “Until one day, he…he just changed into a mad man.”

~Damn,~ Aurora frowned. ~It’s the same everywhere~

“One day he just left and that’s the last we ever saw of him. I…I just really don’t know why. At first the others were kind to me and told me that none of it was my fault, so I continued to lead a normal life. But I was with child and I knew that there was no way they could accept him.”

“A baby with eyes as red as the sunset.” Gojyo said softly, staring down at the child as Aurora made it laugh.

“But I also knew that…” Yanming knelt down beside the priestess and ran a hand over her child’s hair with a loving look. “I could never give up such a beautiful…” She began to cry. “Beautiful child.” Aurora let the woman take her baby back and watched with a small smile as she held it to her.

“Why not just leave?” Gojyo asked the woman as she laid her child back in the basket.

“I can’t,” Yanming told him. “I’ve never known any place else. Besides, I must wait for him.”

Gojyo gave such a caring smile that it made Aurora pull a surprised look. This look on his face…it was very different than anything else she had seen on this man’s face. It was…

“There she is!” A voice growled.

“And here comes trouble,” Aurora sighed, standing up and brushing dirt from her pants as the villagers all circled them with weapons and mumbles.

“I wonder what they want,” Yanming said.

“I’ve got a good idea,” the other woman growled, taking a step forward. 

Gojyo placed a hand on her shoulder before placing himself in front of both the women. ~Oh boy, this sure brings me back~

“She’s improving!” One of the men growled. “At least now she’s dating half-humans.”

“So, the hoodoo brought in another Jinx!”

“What is that other woman doing there? Don’t tell me she’s on their side!”

“Show them a little kindness and they take advantage of you.”

“We won’t make that mistake again.”

“What a bunch of assholes,” Gojyo sighed.

“You’re all wrong!” Yanming tried to tell them. “These guys have nothing to do with me!”

“You’re not fooling us!”

“You’re gonna call your friends and take over the village, aren’t you?!”

“Ever since you gave birth to that monster, out village hasn’t seen a single drop of rain! Our wells dried up! Nearby villagers are too scared of the red-eyes baby to come near us! This is all because of you.”

“But you’ve got it all wrong!” Gojyo tried to tell them. “It’s not just you. Disasters are happening all around Shangri-La!”

“Like we’re going to believe a demon spawn like you!”

“Real bright, numb-nuts.” Gojyo shook his head.

“Get out of our village!”

“Stop it!” Yanming cried. “What have we ever done to hurt you?”

“Try to talk to them all you want,” The voice made the villagers turn to see who was behind them, caging them in the little spot. “But they’ll never see it the right way. These fools just fear too much and it drives them crazy. Crazy until they’ll gang up on the family and try to kill them all.”

It was Amira that stood there, blocking them in, but she was different now. Her hair wasn’t long or two colors anymore. She had chopped all the black hair off, leaving behind on the crimson red in its short length, spiking the back of it up. She was now in a black tank top and a pair of white shorts. That thin, jagged scar that you could normally see on her neck didn’t disappear behind the shirt this time due to the low cut and it showed them that it trailed even farther down between her breasts and disappeared again. That wasn’t the only scar, though. There were multiple of them. Some faded and a few still noticeable all over her skin. Her red eyes narrowed as they traveled from villager to villager.

~Those scars…~ Gojyo’s eyes widened. ~Where did they all come from?~ If what Gojyo was thinking was true, no wonder she normally dyed her hair from red to black.

Yanming began to cry, grabbing a hold of her head as they turned to see what was wrong. The woman now looked like some kind of bee mutant as she made a comment about being reborn.

“How in the hell did she turn into that?” Aurora asked.

Gojyo watched as the woman jumped over them and went to attack the villagers. “You will pay for all you’ve done to me!” She shot something at them but Gojyo blocked them, telling Yanming to stop it.

“Eat this you monster!” One of the men went to shoot the woman but Amira jumped on him, standing on his back as they continued to watch the show. Gojyo didn’t like the thought of hitting the woman and she got passed him and began to chase the villagers down before Goku came out of nowhere and knocked her back.

“Don’t,” Aurora told the monkey as the rest of their group joined them in the clearing.

“Where’s my dinner, slut?” Goku asked Gojyo.

“Can I bum a smoke?” Sanzo asked with an annoyed look.

“If you’re through cracking jokes I can use a little help.” Gojyo told the three men.

“Holy crap,” Orin’s comment brought everyone’s attention to Amira as she removed her foot from the man and let him run off after the others. “Hello, mama. Where did you-oh my god it’s Amira!” His mouth dropped open. “When the hell did you turn so…sexy?”

Amira gave one of her laughs. “Orin, stop it. You’re making me blush.”

“You cut off all your hair!” Arryn gasped. “Why?”

“Ehh, it was getting in the way and dying it was becoming a pain in the ass, anyway.”

“Amira,” Naora frowned. “Your scars…”

“What of them?” She demanded. “They’re there so there’s no use in hiding them; especially when it’s really, really hot.”

“Something’s going on here,” Aurora decided to tell the others. “The woman’s human which means she was somehow injected with something or something like that.”

“Well, I can,” Orin went to move forward but Gojyo told her to stay back.

“Listen,” The redhead called up to the woman. “Attacking the villagers isn’t going to solve your problems.”

“Youkai half-breed,” Yanming snarled. “You, more than anyone, should know the kind of existence in store for a mongrel.” At that, the child began to cry. “That baby is the reason for their hatred of me. If only he never existed!” She then turned and looked at the basket. “If he never existed!” She took off towards it. Aurora narrowed her eyes and took the basket in her arms as she watched the bee-woman fly at her. More yellow needles were shot at Aurora and the child but Gojyo jumped in the way, taking them instead.

“You know that isn’t true!” Gojyo told the woman as he spread his arms out.

“Out of my way!”

“Stop it! I’ve suffered enough for the both of us!” 

More needles were shot but Amira moved in this time, knocking them away herself with a glare. “No mother ever thinks her own child is ugly,” She commented. Aurora watched as Gojyo and Yanming had an argument about her not being able to control her body as the baby continued to cry. And that was when she noticed it. That thing on the back of Yanming’s neck. It looked like a bee, but it was huge! Totally not normal!

“I will kill everyone who tries to stand in my way!” Yanming cried, firing more needles. 

Aurora sighed and set the basket back down as Gojyo got hit and Amira dodged them out of the way. “I swear, this is all just getting to frustrating.” She held out her hand like she was about to summon her sword but Gojyo shook his head. 

“I won’t let you hurt her!” Gojyo told her. “Yanming is the only mother this child has. I won’t let him suffer in the way Amira and I had too!”

The Priestess stared him for a moment before shrugging and moving away from the fight. Arryn sighed and shook her head. “I should have just stayed at the Inn. These guys can handle this on their own.”

“I second that. Let’s go catch some Z’s,” Orin nodded, leading the way away from the clearing. Naora, Goku, and Arryn followed him, leaving the others behind.

“It’s on the back of her neck, Gojyo.” Amira called to the man as she stood beside Hakkai and Sanzo.

Gojyo gave a nod and gripped his Shakujo as Yanming came flying at him. The scuffle brought up a large cloud of dust for a moment but when it settled back down they were all relieved. 

Gojyo was fine, just falling backwards on the ground in exhaustion. Yanming was back to normal and passed out as well, clutching her child to her beneath the tree with a smile.

Amira and Hakkai hurried forward to check on their friend as Sanzo and Aurora just stood there, watching them.

Gojyo was just fine. Amira grinned, looking at the crushed bee in Gojyo’s hand. “So, you’re rather smart after all.”

Hakkai chuckled. “Goes to show you that you can’t judge a book by its cover.”

“What exactly happened?” Sanzo asked the one beside him.

Aurora shook her head. “Just something that proves that the creatures that live on this planet are imbeciles.”

_~Remember the feeling_  
<_Remember the day_  
_My stone heart was breaking_  
_My love went away_

“Guess this is goodbye,” Gojyo smiled at Yanming as the sun set. They were all on the outskirts of the village, the woman with her child staring at the jeeps ins surprise for a moment.

“Are you going to be all right by yourself?” Goku asked her.

“I won’t ever be alone,” Yanming told them, now staring down at her child. “Not if I have him.”

“You sure about that?” Orin asked. “Things can get pretty crazy out there.”

“Maybe so, but the best way to prepare him for that is to be strong myself. What kind of mother would I be if I taught him to be afraid? I’m sad to be leaving my village, but it would be best for my son if I find his father.”

“You realize that in Shangri-La,” Naora began but Amira placed a hand over her mouth.

“Push comes to shove and I’ll turn into the bee woman again.” Yanming winked and the girl laughed.

“Those stingers really hurt.” Gojyo commented.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yanming laughed.

“You know, we could give you a ride to the next village or something like that.” Arryn told her.

“I appreciate it, but I’d rather walk. Gotta start somewhere, you know?” Yanming told them. “You all be careful on your own journey, all right?”

“Not a problem with that, right Amira?” Aurora glanced over her shoulder at the look on Gojyo’s face. He had switched spots with Goku at the moment in the back of the green jeep and was leaning over a bit towards the red-headed woman in the other jeep. Amira seemed to notice the look on Gojyo’s face and flushed, staring down at her hands. 

“N-nope, not a problem at all.”

Gojyo glanced at Aurora and gave her a wink as the other woman’s face flared red. The Priestess gave a small laugh as the jeeps moved forward, continuing them on their journey.


	27. Tomfool! Tomboy!

_When the walls separating the heavens and the earth fell, the gods sent nine envoys to bring stability to certain times. Myself…Son Goku…Sha Gojyo…Cho Hakkai…Aurora Rush…Naora…Amira Kon…Arryn and Orin Grouse. One by one Youkai came to defeat us and one by one they fell. Even the great Kougaiji, in the end, proved to be no match for the Sanzo/Amejisuto Party. But we had yet to face the greatest of all assassins…or rather, most annoying._

“Hey, Sanzo,” Goku began, turning to the Priest.

Sanzo had turned, slamming his forehead against the monkey’s. “You’re hungry.”

Goku pulled back in surprise. “Whoa! How did you know?”

“Goku,” Naora giggled. “That’s all you ever say!”

“Why don’t you trying saying something else for a change, you predictable little chimp.” Gojyo commented.

“Oh, please don’t start,” Orin moaned from the backseat of the red jeep. He was trying to get some sleep while his sister drove. It was too late though.

“What? You’re always making the same jabs too!” Goku replied.

“You wanna fight you stupid monkey? Come on! I double dog dare you!”

Aurora sighed and closed her eyes as they hit the forest. She glanced at Sanzo. “Control your animals, Priest.” Sanzo opened his mouth to speak when a shadow fell over them. They all gazed up to see that a huge boulder was falling down on them. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!” Orin cried as both jeeps screeched to a halt. They all barely made it out of the way.

“Where did this come from?” Arryn asked as they all stared at the huge rock. It was big enough to be a damn mountain on its own. There’s no way in hell it just dropped from the sky and the only person strong enough to throw it would be…

“Oh no,” Aurora slapped a hand to her face. “Why? Why now?”

“What’s wrong, Saku-” Naora was cut off by another voice.

“Hey guys!” the voice called down.

“No, it can’t be,” Sanzo sighed, glancing up with a frown.

“If it isn’t Sanzo’s little pet.” Gojyo grinned. Sanzo pulled his gun out. “Look, Sanzo has a little pet.”

“Peeve,” The Priest growled. “Pet-Peeve! I hate her.”

“Hi! I’m back! Ready to play again, you guys?” Lirin called down.

“Can’t she find someone else to pester?” Sanzo growled.

“I think that one spells trouble for all of us,” Hakkai sighed.

“Hey baldy!” Lirin cried as she ran down the boulder. “I’m gonna make you cry uncle so you’d better get ready!”

Hakkai pulled the jeep forward a little bit just in time for Lirin to crash into the ground, leaving an outline of herself.

“Maybe we should start running now.” Amira smiled.

“I second that.” Gojyo nodded and the two jeeps took off.

Corell sighed and watched the two vehicles leaving before turning to watch Lirin pull herself out of the hole. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Lirin nodded before screaming off after the jeeps. “That’s not how you play the game!”

“Perhaps they don’t want to play today,” Corell told the child as the dragon sat beside her. “We can always do something else, you know.”

“Be quiet, Lady Corell!” Lirin told the other woman. “I’m thinking of a plan. I should have known better than to trust that no-good Sanzo party. I guess ordinary methods aren’t going to work.” Corell watched was Lirin talked to herself and shook her head.

~Why am I stuck babysitting this brat again?~

“Oh, Corell!” Lirin grinned. “I have an idea!”

In fact, Lirin had several ideas. Several ideas that the two groups just slipped right through until she hit the last one. A huge plate of meat buns in the road. Sanzo and the others stopped for a moment before turning back around on the road and going the other way. Corell was surprised that Goku didn’t grab them. But then again the others saw that it was a trap and probably wouldn’t let him.

“They’re gone!” Corell turned to watch as a trio of Youkai grabbed the meat buns and ran off into the forest. Lirin hurried off after them as Corell slowly followed. Something told her that this was going to be a bit…ridiculous. She was getting tired of this and just wanted to go home but she had to stick to Lirin for Kougaiji. Ever since he was hurt by Goku in that desert incident…

“Lirin, stop bullying the other children,” Corell sighed. The young girl smiled and hopped up next to the older woman, leaving the Youkai trio on the ground before them as they moaned before jumping up and bowing to Lirin, begging for apologies.

“We’ll do anything! Please forgive us!”

“You’ll do anything?” Lirin asked.

“Uh-oh,” Corell sighed again at the look on the young Youkai’s face. ~This just keeps getting better and better.

“Then that makes you guys my henchmen!”

The short one looked at her. “Henchmen?”

“Sounds good to me, master.” The tan one nodded.

“Great! Now what shall I name you?”

“Larry, Curly, and Moe.” Corell offered up but Lirin didn’t hear it. 

“Porky! Spot! And you’re Fluffy!”

And why am I Spot?” The tan one demanded.

“And what’s with Porky?” The short one cried.

“What are we, pets or something?”

“Is that all right?” Lirin growled with a look on her face. The trio halted and nodded. “Let’s get this show on the road, okay?” She cried happily.

~How do I get involved in all of this?~ Corell asked herself. Lirin had led them to the top of a trench.

“Wow! This is pretty high up!” Lirin grinned, staring down at the road. “You can even see a village from here. Is this really going to work, Spot?”

Corell watched as the trio moved into a weird line. “Don’t worry. You just leave that to us, little missy.”

“We may not be as powerful as you are,”

“But we rock!”

“It’ll be a cinch to take care of four bozos.”

“Consider that jeep stopped!”

“Four?” Corell opened her eyes. “There are nine of them, not four.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Lirin smiled, scratching the back of her head as Porky announced the sight of the jeeps.

“Yo dorks,” Spot grinned, moving into a stance. “Let’s go!”

Corell’s eyes widened as the other two began to tickle him and he made a naughty comment before they jumped off the cliff to land in front of the jeeps. “Oh, there’s just something wrong about that,”

“You’re telling me.” Lirin agreed with a blank face.

“Take it back,” Goku gave Gojyo a weak punch in the face.

“You take it back.” Gojyo returned the favor.

“Take it back.”

“You take it back.”

“They been at this for what seems like hours,” Amira sighed. “How much longer?”

“What the hell is that?” Orin stared at the three Youkai now in front of them. The one in the middle held up a sigh, asking for a ride to India.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sanzo looked at the Priestess.

“Didn’t plan on it.” She slammed her foot on the gas pedal and took off down the road faster. They reached the next town soon and quickly found themselves in the same events at an Inn/restaurant that they always did.

Goku finished his large bowl. “I’m starving!” He told the cook. “Got anything else to eat?”

“Not anymore!” the man frowned.

“Goku, you eat way way way too much!” Naora told her friend. “You’re gonna be fat when you get older!”

“What!? No I’m not! I-” Goku was cut off by a strange sound and they all looked at the door.

“What is that?” Arryn asked. “Sounds like nails on a chalkboard.”

“I’m not sure…” Hakkai stood up and stuck his head out the door. He turned back to the woman. “There’s nothing there…”

“Hurry, Hakkai, or Gojyo’s gonna eat it all!” Goku called.

“What was that?” The redhead jumped to his feet. “Take that back!”

“No, you take it back!”

“Oh, not this again.” Aurora cried, slamming her head down on the table as Sanzo pulled out his face and said-“For the love of all that is holy, shut up!”

Arryn giggled to herself before small chirping joined them. Hakuryu and Meika joined them and landed on her shoulder as Hakuryu went to Hakkai. Both of them chirped.

“What’re they saying?” Amira asked them.

“Something about a group of jerks in the alley.” Arryn replied as she stood up. “Excuse me for a second.” She left the inn, Hakkai following her.

The two of them turned the corner to see those three Youkai from the trench. Arryn pulled a surprised face. “You again?!”

“Are these the rude people that were picking on the two of you?” Hakkai asked, recognizing them as well. Both dragons squeaked and nodded.

“And you’re the ones who ran us over earlier!” Spot growled.

“No one runs us over and gets away with it!” Fluffy told them, welts from punches on his face.

“Prepare to meet our wrath, one-eyed Cyclops!” Porky pointed at Hakkai before turning to Arryn. “But you…you we’ll take with us.” They ran forward in an attack.

The woman slapped a hand to her face as Hakkai pulled a frown.

“Master.” Corell glanced down the building to find the trio of Youkai beaten to hell and back. “It’s no use. Those guys are stronger than us.” Spot whined.

“Even the girls are,” Fluffy moaned.

“We can’t fight them head to head.” Porky cried.

“They need to have a weakness of some kind we can exploit.”

“Weakness?” Lirin thought for a moment.

“Today has been a bit out of the ordinary,” Hakkai commented as the group walked down the street. “Hasn’t it?”

“Annoying is actually the term I’d use to describe it.” Sanzo replied.

“My stomach’s growling,” Goku told Gojyo.

“You’re hungry all ready?” The redhead demanded.

“Please, just stop!” Aurora hung her head. “Just for one day! I’ll do anything!”

Goku frowned and fell silent and Naora reached over and grabbed his hands with a smile. But Gojyo gave the priestess a look. “Anything, you say?” Before the woman could answer, Sanzo had pulled out his gun and pressed it against the other man’s nose. Gojyo pulled back. “Just kidding!”

Amira gave the man a kick in the shin. “Dork.”

“Ahhh! Youkais!!” A high-pitched voice made them all turn to see those three Youkai from before, now dressed like women, running towards them, crying for help. The four women of the group all backed away instantly, trying their hardest not to laugh as the three men skidded to a halt and grabbed Goku and Orin’s legs.

“They’ll destroy the village!”

“There must be some big strong men around to save us, aren’t there?”

“Oh, but where will we find them?”

Gojyo, Goku, and Orin pointed their weapons at them as Sanzo pulled out his gun and Hakkai summoned a ball of chi. The three Youkai squealed and pulled away with looks of horror on their faces as the others loomed over them.

“This is just pathetic.” Amira commented, letting the men do their job.

“You’re telling me.” Arryn shook her head. “What, do they think we’re stupid or something?”

“The man are, but not us.” Amira giggled. 

Aurora pulled a smile as the other three laughed.

“Come on, let’s just get out of here.” Sanzo told them. They all piled into the jeeps, this being the final straw, and left the town again without further thought.

“Why can’t we stay at the village?” Goku began, turning to the Priest.

Sanzo had turned, slamming his forehead against the monkey’s. “Because I’ve had it up to here with that little brat, Lirin.” 

At that moment…

“Man,” Gojyo stood up, looking at the boulder in their way. “What are the odds?”

“We won’t make it this way, so,” Arryn turned and watched as a second boulder blocked the exit. “Looks like we’re stuck here!”

“Well, I’m all out of ideas.” Hakkai commented.

“Now this surely can’t be good.” Gojyo sighed.

“Why do you say that?” Goku asked.

“I think that little girl’s a lot smarter than you, Goku.” Gojyo said.

“Don’t lump me together with that little brat!” Goku growled.

“It’s not the brat that’s the smart one,” Aurora commented. “Think about who she’s always with.”

“I’m afraid that I have to agree,” Hakkai nodded. “That Corell gives me a run for my own money.”

“That good, huh?” Orin looked at Amira.

She nodded. “Kicked my ass.”

Crazy laughter cut the conversation off there before turning into harsh coughs. 

“Here we go again,” Arryn sighed.

“I might actually get tired of beating them up before they do,” Orin rubbed his temples before drumming on the steering wheel.

“How dare you pulverize us before!”

“Yeah, it really hurt!”

“We’ll teach you to do that!”

The trio jumped into view at the top of the cliff before throwing out moves. “Lirin henchmen number 1, Spot!”

“Lirin henchmen number 2, Fluffy!”

“Lirin henchman number 3, Porky!”

“Now get ready. It’s time to meet your doom!”

Aurora and Sanzo were the only two not laughing or making comments; they both just wore looks of annoyance.

“Don’t make fun of us!” Spot told them. “We’re not the ones responsible for our stupid names!”

“Yeah, that hurts our feelings.” Porky sniffed.

“We can’t really expect them not to laugh at us, can we?” Fluffy sighed and then they all hung their heads.

“Aww, come on, guys,” Naora smiled. “Let’s give them a break and just leave.”

Another, unwanted laugh caught their attention and they turned their heads to see Lirin standing on one of the boulders. Corell was on the other side of the cliff, just sitting there with an annoyed look on her face. 

“Looks like I caught you, Mr. Baldy! You’re not getting away this time.”

“So she’s here after all.” Sanzo growled. “What a persistent brat.”

“I envy you, man.” Gojyo sighed. “Why don’t the chicks pursue me like this, Sanzo?”

The Priest pulled out his gun and held it to the back of his head. “I will kill you. No joke.”

“It’s because you don’t have anything to give the girls, Gojyo.” Naora decided to grin. “You’ve use it so many times that it’s not even considered third rate anymore. Sanzo’s still first rate!”

Everyone in the group looked at Naora in silence for a few moments as she continued to smile. They all then burst out laughing, even Sanzo and Aurora looked like they were about to die, as Gojyo just sat there with an angered look on his face.

“You know,” Orin began between his laughter. “She’s got a point, Gojyo.”

“I’m afraid that I have to agree.” Arryn cried as she and Arryn were holding eachother up.

“You guys suck.” Gojyo hissed, crossing his arms.

“Aww, now he’s gonna cry,” Goku snorted.

“Shut up, you stupid monkey!”

“Sanzo! Say your prayers!” Lirin called down.

The trio beside her looked horrified.

“Sa…”  
“N…”  
“Zo?”

They creamed in horror. “Not THE Sanzo who travels the countryside slaying Youkais with his friends!”

“It can’t be. It just can’t be!”

“This isn’t funny, you guys. A hundred millions lives isn’t enough to save us from them.” Fluffy cried.

“Let’s get out of here.” Spot suggested and his friends agreed. Lirin argued with them about leaving and then they began to cry at the mean(and sexy) glares on the faces of Sanzo’s group as Aurora’s group just sat there in their jeep, laughing still. They all then pulled surprised faces as the trio ran down the cliff at them.

“Save us, Sanzo!” They all cried.

Aurora stood up in the jeep as they landed in front of them and she sighed, getting out and heading to the bags in the back of it.

“We never wanted to do it, Mr. Sanzo.” Spot told him. “I swear on my mother’s grave.”

“The evil witch tortured us and forced us to do what she wanted.” Fluffy cried.

“We’re one of you guys. Please save us. We’re all at your mercy.”

“I refuse.” Sanzo replied before Goku and Gojyo swatted the Youkai away. 

Aurora sighed and grabbed them both by the hair and smashing their heads together.

“What the hell, Aurora?” Goku cried, rubbing his head.

“When someone asks for help then give it, not beat them.” The Priestess told them. “I don’t’ care what Sanzo says, all right? Those idiots aren’ string enough to do anything to us.”

“I’m sorry,” Goku rubbed his head.

“Okay, bald-Sanzo. Here I come!” Lirin cried.

“Goku, Naora, you fight her.” Sanzo sighed.

“Oh, kick-ass!” The monkey smiled happily as the tiger nodded happily and jumped to her feet but then frowned. “Why’d you choose me?”

“Makes sense,” Gojyo commented. “She’s your size.”

“But Hakkai’s the one who’s good with kids.” Goku commented. 

“So is Arryn,” Naora threw in.

“No, no,” Hakkai and Arryn said together. “Gojyo and Orin are good both good with women.”

“Yeah,” Orin sighed. “But not small women.”

“Besides, she’s Sanzo’s girl-” Sanzo cut Gojyo off.

“I dare you to complete that sentence.”

“Little Lirin Kick!” Lirin cried.

Aurora moved while all the others talked and she grabbed Lirin by her leg and hung her upside down. “Why are you doing this?” She asked.

Lirin glared at the woman. “For Kougaiji, traitor!”

“Traitor?” Aurora asked. She then let go of her leg and dropped Lirin on her head. “Traitor indeed.” 

“Lirin,” Corell appeared behind the young girl. “It’s time to return. Yaone will be mad if we don’t hurry.”

“Okay!” Lirin turned to the group. “I have to go now! Bye Sanzo!” the young girl grabbed the boulder before her and tossed it out of the way, making a path for her and the others to leave. The trio of Youkai, who had   
joined in again, wore looks of horror on their faces as Gojyo and the boys took the time to beat the three up again.

“Traitor indeed,” Aurora told herself again as she watched Lirin run off.

“Aurora.” The Priestess turned to see Corell staring at her. “You might want to return to Meikishi Temple.”

Aurora stared at her in shock for a moment. “Meikishi…why? What’s going on?”

Corell stared at her for a moment longer before turning to move away. The Priestess stared after her, a set look on her face. 

Meikishi Temple was where she was trained with Miriel all those years ago. If Corell had taken the time to warn her about the temple…something was about to happen, wasn’t it? They had to go there. She had to stop whatever it was!


	28. Secrets

“Meikishi Temple? What are we doing back here? This is totally not West. This is South.”

“I’m surprised that Sanzo followed us. You’d think he’d throw a fit when Auroura told us to come this way.”

The priest turned from the twins and looked at the city before them. They had just stopped the Jeeps and Auroura, dressed in her robes, had already jumped to her feet and began to walk off down the street. Sanzo was positive that she was heading towards the temple that could be seen in the middle of the city.

“Sanzo, what’s going on?” Goku asked the Priest.

“I’m not sure,” The blond shook his head. “You guys go and get a room and something to eat. I’ll go after her.”

“All right, man, if you say so.” Gojyo shrugged.

“Don’t worry,” Arryn grinned. “There’s only one Inn in this city so they’ll have no problem finding us later.”

“Yeah, so let’s go get something to drink.” Orin folded his arms behind his head as the two dragons transformed to their regular forms.

“I’m with you on that.” Gojyo grinned as the four of them walked off, separating the group.

“I’m coming too,” Naora instantly moved after the Priestess. 

“Me too!” Goku smiled. “I wanna know what’s going on.”

“Then just be quiet.” Sanzo told both of them. “And don’t cause too much trouble.”

Auroura ignored the three that she heard behind her. She was intent on leaving them all behind and going on her own but she didn’t have the time to argue with them. She didn’t even pause when she reached the gates of the temple. She burst right through them, ignoring the guards as she moved towards the trees that could be seen behind the Temple. 

“Sakura, what are you-” Naora’s voice caught at the sight of the woman sitting beneath the trees, a group of young girls gathered around her. 

“It’s another one. Another Amejisuto…” Goku sounded amazed.

“Hey! We told you to st-” The guards halted in their chase and gave a bow. “Priestess, we tried to stop her and her companions but-”

“It is all right, Gorin. She and her friends are welcomed here.” The Priestess stood and waved the guards aside. “I see that you haven’t changed, Sakura.”

“Did you expect me to, Miriel?” Auroura asked her.

The other woman smiled. “No, I suppose not.”

Priestess Miriel looked just the same, save for a few wrinkles on her face due to her age. Her long black hair was still straight and to her waist. Her skin was still its pale color and her green eyes were as sharp as ever and matched the emeralds that were placed on her headdress. Her staff, with the golden Dragon curled on its tip, was leaning against the tree behind her.

“So, if you are here,” Miriel closed her eyes. “Then they were right.”

“Who was right?” Auroura tilted her head but she was ignored.

Miriel smiled at the ones behind the other Priestess. “A Sanzo Priest? The two of you are traveling together, I see.”

“Yes,” Sanzo bowed his head slightly. “Genjyo Sanzo.”

“Ahh, Koumyou’s student. I see little Kouryuu has grown up.”

“You know me?” Sanzo raised a brow.

“We’ve met once. Sakura couldn’t stop talking about you or Koumyou when she was here.” Miriel laughed as Auroura pulled a face and Sanzo turned his head to hide his smirk. “Who else is here?”

“I’m Goku,” The monkey smiled happily as he bounded forward. “And this is Naora.”

Miriel looked surprised for a moment before she replaced her look with a smile again. “Well, it is good to see you again, Sakura, though I suppose that you’re not here just by chance.”

“No, I’m not. Let’s go inside and talk.”

“Of course. You’re just in time for lunch.”

“Food!” Goku looked extremely excited. “All right!”

“So, may I ask what you’re doing here?” Miriel asked a short while later. She tried to ignore Goku’s eating habit but she found herself caught in it, not sure what to say. Sanzo sat there, his face shoved into his left hand as he tried to ignore what was happening beside him. Auroura mimicked his tactics as Naora tried her hardest not to copy him; with Goku she had come to eat with the others around the table but never as bad as her companion. 

“To be honest,” Auroura looked at her teacher. “I’m not quite sure.”

“What do you mean?” Miriel asked her. Sanzo looked at the Priestess across from him.

“A few days ago I was told to return to Meikishi Temple. From the contact that I received it from, I was sure that something…”

“I understand.” Sanzo raised a brow and glanced at the elder Priestess. “You need not say more. I too have…had warnings.”

“Really…” Auroura closed her eyes. “Then it seems that something is going to happen, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. We can,” Miriel looked at Sanzo and the other two. “I must apologize, Genjyo Sanzo, but this is something that only Sakura and I can talk about. You and your companions can stay here and continue eating but I’m afraid that I have to take Sakura with me.”

“I understand,” Sanzo nodded. “We’ll be here.” He assured them.

Naora watched as the two Amejisutos left. “Sanzo, is it a good idea to let them go off on their own?”

Sanzo closed his eyes. “These grounds are not ours. Besides, Auroura can take care of herself if something were to happen.”

The walk was silent as Miriel led the younger woman to her room for their talk in privacy. There was a bed in the corner and then a table with a set of chairs. Auroura remembered this room. This had once been her room when she trained here all those years ago. It still looked the same. 

Had no one else used it since?

“It is good to see you again, Sakura.” Miriel smiled when they had settled down.

“You too, Miriel.” She smiled. “But I’m afraid that something bad is about to happen.”

“What is it?”

“For you to understand, I need to tell you everything. From the beginning.” 

“The beginning?”

Auroura closed her eyes. “All those years ago, when I finally left to return to my brother and then found out he was dead I decided that I would learn how to fight. The hatred for the ones that killed my brother drove me to learn all that I could, to kill them for taking him away from me. I met a group of Youkai that were traveling somewhere. For some reason, I kept running into them and soon they taught me to fight. Well, fight without my spiritual powers. At that point in time I didn’t know who they were but I do know now.”

“You’ve run into them again?” Miriel asked, listening intently.

“Yes. And it’s funny. A sad funny. It appears…that they were behind Koumi’s death.” Auroura closed her eyes. “Kougaiji, Corell, and Lirin…the three Youkai that I had grown to appreciate were part of the ones that had killed my brother.” The elder woman closed her own eyes as the other continued to talk. “Imagine my surprise when I ran into them with Sanzo and the others and found they were our enemy.”

“Do the others know?” Miriel asked.

“No,” Auroura shook her head. “I didn’t say a word and in return Corell didn’t either; she kept Lirin quiet as well. I haven’t run into Kougaiji again but the others have; I know that it’s right around the corner.”

“What are you going to do?” Miriel asked.

Auroura let out a small smile. “Absolutely nothing.” Miriel raised a brow. “Kougaiji and the others already have people to fight whenever we come across them. I’m not needed.”

“But what if you are needed sometime in the future?”

“Then I’ll deal with that when that time comes.” Auroura answered with a shrug. “But until then…it was a few days ago. We ran into Corell and Lirin again; just the two of them this time. Nothing really happened until she was about to leave. Corell…she’s normally quiet. She doesn’t really say anything unless it’s important, especially when they’re enemies, but she gave me a warning. She told me that I might want to return to Meikishi Temple.”

“What? Why?” the elder woman demanded. 

“I’m not sure. She didn’t say, but I know when she’s serious; she’s rarely anything else.” Auroura sighed and leaned forward on the table. “So I turned our journey South instead of West like we were heading.” She locked eyes with Miriel. “Do you have any idea why?”

Miriel stood up from the table and walked over to her window. She was silent for a moment. “I am not long from this world, Sakura.” The younger woman looked at her. “I can feel it. I don’t know how, but it’s coming. It’s a good thing that you are here, Sakura. There is something that…that I promised your parents to tell you.” 

“There is?” Auroura raised a brow as the elder woman sat back down. “What is it?”

“Koumyou Sanzo was…” Miriel closed her eyes. “He…did he ever tell you what his name was before he was named a Sanzo?”

“No, why?”

“Did he ever tell you what your father’s name was?”

“Yes, Houmei, but I don’t see…” Auroura’s voice fell silent.

“Sayuri, your mother, fell in love with Houmei while they were training to become Priests. They became partners and traveled everywhere with the other but another Sanzo Priest fell in love with Sayuri and decided to take her for himself. It left Houmei by himself with their child.”

“What are you…you can’t mean…”

“Koumyou Sanzo is your father, Sakura, not your brother.”

Auroura stared at the woman in front of her in silence for a moment, not sure what to say; what to think. She shook her head. “No. Koumi was my brother, not my father. He wouldn’t have lied to me.”

Miriel closed her eyes. “I know that it’s hard to believe the truth after how long you have believed the lie but this is not something that I would make up. If he were alive today I’m sure that he would have told you the truth long before now.”

Auroura was still, all thoughts running through her head. There was no way that Koumi would have kept this secret from her and yet, everything that happened, all that Koumi had told her about her parents, it made more sense now. 

_"Koumi, what did Mother look like?”_  
_The scratching of Koumi's writing halted for a moment before he answered. "She…she was very beautiful. With long black hair and eyes…eyes just like yours." Sakura turned her head to see Koumi smiling at her. "Just like yours."_  
_"Can, can you tell me something about her?" _  
_It took a few moments but she had to sit up as Koumi came over and joined her on the bed, holding her in his lap. "Her name was Sayuri. Believe it or not, she was an Amejisuto Priestess."_  
_"A Priestess?" She tilted her head back to look at him in shock. "But aren't they…they supposed to not have children."_  
_"Yes, that's right," Koumi nodded his head with a small smile. "Some say that that's why she…she had to leave."_  
_Sakura pulled a face. "What about you, Koumi?"_  
_"No," He shook his head. "No, we Sanzos aren't supposed to either." He sighed, falling silent for a moment. "Your mother and father both knew that when…when they met. Both knew that children were against the 'rules' for both of them."_  
_"Both of them?" She raised a brow._  
_"Sayuri was an Amejisuto while…Houmei, your father, was a Sanzo."_  
_"Houmei, huh?" Sakura frowned. "Doesn't go with Sayuri."_  
_Koumi scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "Well, the two of them…decided to go against all that they were told and came up with you."_  
_"You too, Koumi!" She told him happily._  
_Koumi’s smile fell for a second. "Yeah. But when they had you…" He continued. "They got caught and…your mother had to leave you with me."_  
_"What about…about Father?" Sakura continued, grabbing his long hair now._   
_"Well, I'm not really sure what happened with him," He answered softly. "He just seemed to disappear after Sayuri left."_  
_"So…" Her anger suddenly flared. "This is all mother's fault, right? The two of us being left alone!"_  
_"Sakura, don't say that," Koumi hushed her. "She…she didn't have a choice."_  
_"Why? Why do you say that?" She demanded, pulling away from him. "There's always a choice!" Koumi just stared at her for a moment before wrapping her in his arms again and holding the child closely as he silently began to sing._

“How?” Auroura slammed her fists against the table as she struggled to keep calm. “How? Why?!”

“It was to keep you safe.”

“To keep me safe? Keep me safe from what?!” She growled.

“The man that took your mother, the other Priest, threatened your life before disappearing. Koumyou had to choose. Either put you at risk while trying to find Sayuri or keep you safe until you were old enough to take care of yourself. That’s one of the reasons why he asked me to train you instead of doing it himself. After that, all he had was that boy, Kouryuu to name his successor and then he was going to go and try to find Sayuri but I’m afraid…I believe that that is why he was killed. Not just for the scriptures but because of that as well.”

“You mean…that my mother…she and the other man, the one that took her, could be in India with all these idiots trying to revive Gyu-Maoh?”

“I believe that she is.” Miriel watched her for a moment and she spewed words out angrily. “Tell me, Sakura, who is that child with you?”

“Child?”

“The girl.”

“You mean Naora?”

“Yes.”

“I found her years ago in the forest on her own. It appears that she traveled with Sanzo and the others for a little while before I found her and took her in with the other three that now follow me everywhere.” Auroura answered her.

Miriel sat back down. “Tell me,” She repeated. “Who are the Five Creatures of Purity? And the Scrolls they are connected to?”

“The tale is that the Creatures of Purity were the five that stood with Shakyamuni Tathagata, AKA Buddah, when he created the world and everything else. The Creatures were the only ones that could truly read it after the creation and he split the scripture, leaving it in their hands. It was then that the Creatures gave them to the five Priests that soon became known as the Sanzos before transforming into the objects that the Amejisutos hold. The Sanzos and Amejisutos then became partners to protect both the Scriptures and the Creatures from coming back together and protecting the world.   
You have the Maten that governs evil spirits and the yin Principal. Genjyo Sanzo now holds this.  
The Saiten which governs holiness and the yang principal. Kou…Koumyou Sanzo held this before his…his death.  
The Kouten governs the unknown and the infinite. Sharak Sanzo holds this.” Miriel pulled a sad face at the name but Auroura didn’t seem to notice.  
“The Uten governs life and its surroundings. We found this in the desert and it is currently in our possession.  
And finally, the Muten Scripture. It governs death and nothingness. Koumi told me that it was in the hands of Goudai Sanzo before his death. Each of the scriptures holds a creature of its own.”   
“Nova, The Phoenix, holds Anger and Hate in the form of a sword as he watches over the Maten Scripture. He resides under Myself.  
Naora, The Tiger, holds Strength and Honor in the form of an axe as it is supposed to watch over the Saiten Scripture. She resided under…Amejisuto Sayuri before they both disappeared.  
Nera, The Dragon, holds Intelligence and Beauty as a Staff as it watches over the Kouten Scripture. Amejisuto Miriel is its guardian.  
Nonea, The Turtle, holds Serenity and Peace as a whip as it is supposed to watch over the Uten Scripture. Its whereabouts are unknown since Amejisuto Zera’s disappearance.   
And then there is Nicona, The Mermaid, over Trust and Love as a bow, watching over the Muten Scripture. She resides with Amejisuto Kaia.”

“Nera told me not too long ago that your mother’s Creature had revealed itself again. Your friend,” Miriel paused for a moment. “Naora, how old is she?”

Auroura stared at her, her brows furrowing as she frowned. “Okay, I can handle you telling me that Koumi was my father but there is no way in hell what you’re about to say is true. Naora may be a tiger Youkai and she has the same name but there is no way in hell she’s the Naora from history. It’s impossible.”

“You really think so?” Miriel replied. “Well, if you don’t believe me, then ask them. I’m sure they’ll know whether or not she’s their sister.”

Auroura stared at her for a moment longer before turning behind them. It was the Sword and Staff that the two of them wielded, enshrouded in a bright, golden light. Auroura closed her eyes and when the light died down she held back a gasp. Whenever she spoke to Nova, he was either his sword or a Phoenix. Not this time.

The muscular man was tall, nearly 6’5’ and dressed head to foot in red and golden armor. Phoenix feathers sprouted from his helmet where his hair should be as more fell down from behind his waist. His helmet hid everything on his face but his mouth and his red eyes glowed from the eye-slits. On his left hip was the longsword that Auroura wielded. 

Beside him was a woman dressed in silk robes of blue and white flowing beneath her blue scales of dragon armor, her long turquoise hair falling in waves to her ankles as the staff rested in her right hand.

“So, just what else aren’t you telling me?” The young woman growled at Miriel. If Nova and Nera were willing to say so, then it had to be right. The Creatures of Purity were just that. They couldn’t lie. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Auroura growled at Nova. “Why didn’t you tell me that Naora was a…was my mother’s…”

_“Don’t be mad, Sakura,”_ Nera’s soft voice began. _“I told my brother not to say anything until I was sure. And now that we know, it answers so many questions. Naora’s memories have been locked by something or someone.”_

“How?” Auroura asked.

_“We’re not sure,”_ Nova’s deep voice answered this time. _“But we do know that it has something to do with what’s going on with Gyu-Maoh and his companions. Perhaps Kougaiji and the others have the answers that we need.”_

Auroura slammed her head onto the table, forgetting that the headdress was still there and receiving a huge bump on her forehead. She pulled back and rubbed at it. “Is everything I know a lie?”

_“None of it was a lie, Sakura,”_ Nova told her. _“Just things that we didn’t know. Everything will fall back into place.”_

“No it won’t. Kougaiji killed my father…they have my mother somewhere with them in India. Everything is just…it’s too much! Why is all of this happening to me? What have I done?”

“You haven’t done anything, Sakura.” Miriel told the younger woman. “We cannot choose what happens, but we can choose what we do after everything hits. You know what happened to your parents now; haven’t you wanted revenge on their fates for years now? Here is your chance if you still want it. Just make sure to think it through before you truly make your move.”

Auroura closed her eyes before pushing herself up into a stand. Everything just dropped on her. She needed some air. “I’ll be back later…I’m not going to leave until I know everything is safe.”

“Of course.” Miriel nodded. “I have a room here for you-”

“It’s all right,” She shook her head. “I’ll get a room with the others.” 

Miriel watched in silence as Auroura left the room and Nova disappeared in red and golden sparkles. She sighed. “Poor thing.”

_“I agree,”_ Nera closed her eyes and hung her head slightly. _“Telling her everything else would have just made it even worse.”_

“Everything else?”

_“About her and Konzen all those years ago. Everything that happened before my brother and sisters were sentenced down here with the scriptures.”_

Miriel nodded, knowing what she was talking about. “Do you plan on telling her?”

_“Telling Sakura?”_ Nera glanced at the door before shaking her head again. _”No, I don’t. If anyone should, I believe it would be Nova’s task.”_

Auroura didn’t know what to do. Nova tried to talk to her but she stayed silent, ignoring him as she moved through the city, heading for the forest on the edge before she finally broke down. Leaning against the tree for a moment before she fell to her knees, Auroura let the tears fall. She banged her fist against the bark, trying to hold them in but it didn’t work. It had broken free and it wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

Koumyou…he was her father. Her father, not her brother. Learning that, she didn’t know why, but it made everything worse. All those things that she had said about Sayuri, calling him Koumi instead of Father, had it hurt him? Everything that she said, all that she had done, it wasn’t fair to Koumi. It wasn’t fair to her father. She hated thinking about his death but now…now it ran through her mind as it fell on her. He was her father, not her brother. It made everything make so much more sense with why he cared for her so much more than she had seen other brothers do for their siblings in the city they lived in. He would read her to sleep when she was young. Feed her. He did everything that he could for her; even lied to the temple about her being his sister instead of his daughter. If the other Priests had known then they would have sent her off to Miriel in the first place.

And to learn that Naora was…that she might be…

Snapping branches made her glance over her shoulder before she turned back and glared at the dirt beneath her. Kneeling beside her, Sanzo wanted to reach out and grab her but he restrained himself, trying to keep calm.

“Are you all right?” He asked her. 

“All right? ALL RIGHT!?” She glared at him as the tears continued to fall. “Does it look like I’m all right? Is anything alright nowadays?” she closed her eyes again and clenched her teeth and leaned her head against the tree. “None of it…none of it was true…everything that he told me…” She shook her head, whipped her hair out of her eyes. Her hair…lifting her hand, she grabbed it and pulled it over her shoulder to stare at her. 

_“Your hair…it looks just like your father’s…”_

_”So does yours, Koumi! We have the same shade!”_

_“Yes, yes we do.”_

“Dammit, Koumi!” She then cursed. Sanzo stayed silent. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you tell me that I was your sister and not your…not your daughter?”

Sanzo pulled back from her a bit, shock clearly going through him. What was she talking about? “What do you-”

Auroura still hung her head as she cut him off. “Miriel…she just told me that…Koumyou was…he was my father, not my brother! He hid everything from me for all those years and then sent me off to become this stupid…this stupid Priestess! Why didn’t he tell me! I would have rather heard it from him then to believe a lie for almost thirty years! It’s not…it’s not fair!” She hit the tree again. “None of it! Everything’s just not fair. It’s not fair!”

The Priest stared at her for a moment. Koumyou had been her father? How...why had he hidden then?

Sanzo had never seen her, this strong, fierce woman, break down like this; even when they were young. He could never picture her like this, crying as she was. It made him feel like he should do something, but what? What could he do, except…

“Well, life’s not fair, Sakura. What do you want me to-” Sanzo was cut off again, but this time by Auroura’s lips crashing against his. He hadn’t been expecting anything like this and especially not from this Priestess. He was still for a moment before he closed his eyes and lifted his right hand to the back of her head.

Auroura pulled back but didn’t dare look at him. Instead, she leaned her head back again the tree. “I…I don’t want you to do anything, Kouryuu. Just…just don’t leave me. Not like Koumi…not like…like my father…”

Sanzo closed his eyes. “I won’t. Not ever.”

“Good.”

“Sakura?” The voice made them both turn to find Goku and Naora standing behind them. Worry laced the girl’s voice. “Are you all right?”

~You…you’re another of the creatures of Purity…My mother’s creature…~ Auroura stood up and moved to the girl, pulling her against her in a hug. Naora was surprised before wrapping her arms around the waist of the woman she saw as a mother. She didn’t know why she was so upset, but she wanted to do all that she could to make her feel better.

“Sanzo?” Goku whispered as he moved beside the Priest that was now standing. “What happened?”

Sanzo glanced at the blood Auroura had left behind from hitting the tree so hard and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Sakura, are you all right?” Naora asked again.

“Yes,” the Priestess raised her hand to wipe her tears away. “Come on; let’s go find the others and get some rest.”

The others were all downstairs eating. Sanzo, Goku, and Naora joined them but Auroura ignored them and went to the room that Amira had given her. She sat there in the dark, not knowing for how long, going over everything in her head again. The night had already fallen when there was a knock on her door. She stayed silent and the door opened anyway, revealing Amira. The other woman walked over with a plate of food for her and set it down on the table before taking a seat on the bed at the Priestess’ feet.

“Are you feeling all right?” 

Auroura didn’t look at her. “No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, we could all see that. Arryn-”

“What do you want, Amira?” 

The younger woman smiled and tilted her head. “Naora told me that she saw you kissing Sanzo.”

Auroura froze for a moment. “So?”

“It’s just that…the two of you are Priests,” Amira looked at her. “Would it be considered…wrong?”

Auroura was silent for a moment. “To hell with right and wrong.” She growled. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” She turned and left the room. Amira didn’t have to think about where she was heading.

The moment the door shut, a large explosion towards the middle of the city went off as screams sounded and fire lit up the dark city. Auroura didn’t have to think about where it could be and what was going on. Youkai were attacking the Temple. But why…

Was this what Corell had warned her about? Was this what she had come to stop?

“Auroura,” Naora’s voice stopped her as she reached the lower floor. They all stood there as the city ran in panic around them. Amira hurried down the stairs to join them. “What’s going on? What are we going to do?” 

“It’s got to be another Youkai attack.” Gojyo stated simply for her. “What else could it be?”

“Protect the city!” Auroura told them. “Sanzo, Orin, come with me.” Both men looked at her in surprise for a moment before the second man grinned.

“Not a problem. Come on, Priest-boy. Let’s go kill some Youkai.”

She had been right. The temple was in shambles now, all of it burning to the ground with the outlines of the people as they ran around in fear against fear. Sanzo and Orin both moved off to fight off the Youkai that were attacking; Auroura stood there, watching everything.

“I am glad that you took my words,” Auroura turned to find Corell behind her, closed eyes. “Now I don’t have to feel so…guilty.”

“Guilty?” Auroura held her hand out and summoned Nova to her, gripping the blades handle tightly. “What do you mean?”

Corell didn’t have time to reply. Instead, a figure in black dropped down in front of her, outlined against the blazing temple. Auroura raised her brow. She could tell that it was a woman with long black hair that seemed to disappear with her black clothes in the night. On her face was a white, emotionless mask. Auroura didn’t have time to speak before the masked woman took off at her, raining havoc down on her. Auroura knocked her back but she came right back in for more.

“Back off!” Arryn’s voice cut through and she dropped down in front of the Priestess, blocking the other woman’s second round of attacks. “Auroura, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” The Priestess replied. “I told you to help the village.”

“The Priestesses are taking care of that at the moment,” Auroura glanced behind her and found Miriel beside her, Nera in her hands as she placed herself in a fighting position beside the younger woman. “Auroura, knock the mask off of her face. I wish to see who rains disaster on the Meikishi Temple.”

Arryn watched in silence as the two Priestesses fought Corell and her companion. She had never seen this before. Their speed, their strength, why didn’t Auroura fight like this all the time? And for an elder woman like Miriel to fight like this, it was amazing! Corell was quickly knocked out of the fight, but her companion took on the two women alone, holding her own against them. The others gathered around, now that Corell and her companion were the only two left, and watched in awe as well. In the end, though, Miriel couldn’t keep up and the masked woman knocked her down. Orin and Gojyo hurried forward, catching her before she could slam into the ground; she didn’t seem to notice.

“Knock her mask off!” She cried. 

Auroura, as she continued to fight, began to chant before thrusting the sword forward in a stab. The woman dodged it, barely missing the wound but dropped to the ground as her sleeve caught on fire. Auroura took the chance and rushed forward again, landing a harsh blow across the woman’s face. She fell to the ground, the mask rolling away from her. They were all still, silent, as the woman pushed herself back up and faced them, lifting her hands to continue the fight.

Auroura lifted Nova again but then froze. The woman’s eyes, they were lifeless and cold; and silver.

“Lady?” Arryn and Orin both held looks of shock on their faces.

“You know her?” Hakkai asked.

“Yeah,” Arryn looked so confused. “We met her when we were children; she was the reason we even met Auroura in the first place. “What is she-”

“I knew it,” Miriel’s voice made Auroura turn to face the elder woman. “Sayuri, do you not remember anything?”

“Sayuri?” the younger woman turned to face the silent one beside Corell. 

“Sayuri, do you not know who this is?” Miriel gestured at Auroura. “Can you not recognize the child that you adored? Can you not recognize yours and Houmei’s daughter!?”

Everyone froze; Auroura and Sanzo both wore the same looks on their faces; complete and utter horror. If this…if this was Koumyou Sanzo’s wife, Amejisuto Sayuri, then this was Auroura’s mother…the one that had disappeared from existence nearly thirty years ago…the one that was supposed to be the wielder of the Tigress; Naora’s wielder. Auroura didn’t want to believe it but…those eyes…Auroura had never seen anyone with her colored eyes before. And that blank look on her face, it was like looking in the mirror.

“Daugh-ter?” The woman’s voice was tight, struggling to break free. “S-S,”

Miriel nodded, taking a step forward. “Yes. You know, Sayuri. You have to break free! Don’t let him control you anymore!”

Auroura watched as the woman’s face turned into a look of pain as she struggled against…something. Something that was holding her back. “S…Saku-” The name was cut off and replaced with a scream instead as the woman fell to her knees, clutching her head as the pendant around her neck glowed a fierce light.

“Fight it, Sayuri! You must figh-”

None of them saw it. It all happened before any of them could move. Sayuri had run forward like a cheetah and shoved her hand through Miriel’s chest, that blank look once more on her face. The elder Priestess’ blood splattered all over Auroura, that look of horror on her face again.

“NO!” The cry screeched from her throat as she ran forward. She swung her blade, but Sayuri jumped back to Corell’s side, not even bothering to grab her mask. “No! Miriel!” Auroura cradled the elder woman to her as the blood spread all over the place. “Hakkai! Arryn! Can you-”

“No, Sakura,” Miriel’s voice turned Auroura back to her. “There’s nothing that they can do.”

“But, you have to try!”

“No,” She shook her head. “It’s all right. My time has come. I can finally pass on and be with…”

Auroura closed her eyes, not wanting to think about Miriel’s passing. This was the woman that had taught her everything after she was announced to become an Amejisuto. This was just like losing Koumyou all over again! Except she was there for it this time; and she still couldn’t do anything!

“Don’t fret, child,” Miriel told her. “It is not your fault. I…the moment you arrived, I knew this was coming.”

“Why? Why didn’t you say anything?” Auroura demanded. “I could have stopped this! I can’t-I don’t want to lose you too, Miriel!”

“We are Amejisutos, my dear. We have to be strong. With our Creatures of Purity, we are always in jeopardy due to the fools who wish to play with things they shouldn’t. In the end, you lose everyone and everything you love due to these Creatures. You must stay strong.” Miriel’s breath got worse. “I do not have a child, Sakura, which can take my Creature.” Miriel gasped. “So, I must pass Nera onto you…”

“Two Creatures?” Auroura looked worried. “It isn’t known whether or not an Amejisuto can handle more than one-”

“Sakura, you have two already, remember? Though she is not technically connected to you due to your mother still being alive, she is still considered yours. Has she not followed you everywhere since you found her?” Auroura fell silent, closing her eyes. “If anyone has the strength to hold onto Nera, I am positive that it’s you. Of all the Amejisuto that I have known in my course of life, you are something different. Trust me, Sakura. I have all my faith in you.” She reached down and grabbed the younger woman’s hand. “Put an end to all of this; send the world back into peace.”

Auroura squeezed her hand. “I will. Tell Koumi…tell my father that,”

Miriel nodded, not needing to hear her words to know what she wanted to say. “And you, in return, tell Sharak that I…” Miriel’s voice slipped away as the grip of her hand faded. Auroura stayed silent, just holding the body as everything faltered to silence and darkness. Slowly, she set Miriel on the ground and folded her hands together before beginning a soft chant under her breath.

A bright golden light made them all lift their heads. Auroura pushed herself to her feet. The light was radiating off of Nera, Miriel’s staff. The dragon curled on the top of the staff seemed to be crying as it let out a deep, feminine voice.

_“Amejisuto Miriel has passed on. She leaves me in the possession of you, Amejisuto Sakura. Do you accept this offer?”_

Auroura held her head high. “I do.”

_“As an Amejisuto, you must know that if you cannot withstand the forces of one of the Creatures of Purity then you, yourself, will die as well. You also hold the power of my brother, Nova, with you. Never before as the task of possessing two Creatures been successful. Do you still wish to take me?”_

“No!” Naora’s voice cried out. The tigress tried to run forward but Goku had grabbed ahold of her, keeping her back. “No! Don’t do it, Sakura!” She was ignored. 

“I do.” Auroura nodded.

_”Then so it shall be.”_

The staff disappeared, forming into a ball of light before zooming forward, colliding with the Priestess’ chest. Auroura stumbled backwards as a searing pain spread throughout her entire body. She felt herself falling before feeling the arms of someone catching her. Glancing behind, she found Nova standing there in his armor, keeping her on her feet. Already connected to Auroura, he could also feel the pain that his sister was sending through this mortal woman. Together they endured the pain until it finally faded. Taking a deep breath, Auroura closed her eyes and held out her left hand. The weight of the staff forced her eyes open and she stared at it for a moment. Relief passed through her before she turned to face her companions.

“Damn girl,” Gojyo gasped, clutching his chest. “I thought that was going to kill _me.”_

_“We wouldn’t be so lucky.” Sanzo remarked, pulling out a cigarette as Goku laughed. _

_“Now, now, don’t start.” Hakkai told them._

_Orin shook his head. “So, you still have a lot of spunk left in you, huh? Damn, and to think I thought I was actually catching up to you.”_

_“Fat chance,” His sister laughed. “She’s WAY ahead of you.”_

_“Aww, I knew that you had it in you,” Amira told her, rubbing the back of her head. “An Amejisuto like you won’t fall that easily.”_

_Auroura opened her mouth to reply when Naora bolted to her, wrapping her arms around her waist as tears streamed down her face. “Never again!” She cried. “Don’t do that ever again! I…I don’t want to lose you, Sakura!”_

_Auroura stared down at the small girl before placing a hand on her head. “I’m not going anywhere, Naora. Not for a long, long time.”_


	29. Calling

~Three months~ Auroura sighed to herself. ~Three months since this all started and already so much bull-crap is involved, making this damn thing so much longer.~ She held her eyes closed, trying to ignore Goku and Gojyo as they continued on with their daily tactics. At least Orin and Arryn were too tired to join them this time.

“I’m so bored.” Goku whined.

“Come to think of it,” Hakkai replied. “We haven’t run into Youkais in a while.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Amira replied, watching as Goku and Gojyo fought.

“How inane can an argument get?” Sanzo growled.

“Lighten up,” Hakkai told the priest. “They’re just keeping themselves occupied.

“Oh great.” Naora yawned, standing up in the backseat. Auroura opened her eyes again to see a large group standing in front of their jeeps. Didn’t they just make a comment about this?

“The notorious Sanzo/Amejisuto Company, I presume.” The man on the horse began.

“So what if we are?” Sanzo replied, arms crossed.

“Standing right before you is the armored Youkai Corp, under Kougaiji’s command.”

“And?” Orin asked. “Is that supposed to mean something to us?”

“Because my lord has ordered me to let you taste my steel!” He sent his men forward in an attack. 

The warriors jumped out of the jeep and held off the attack, quickly taking care of their attackers. A grin was on Amira’s face until she turned and found Auroura still sitting in her seat in the jeep.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Amira asked her.

“Should I?” The Priestess didn’t even bother to look up from her book as the battle continued.

She pulled a face. ~We let her get away with so much~

“Boy, we sure did leave a mess,” Hakkai sighed as the last Youkai fell.

“And trash isn’t until Thursday,” Gojyo added.

“Leave it,” Sanzo told them. “I’m sure some idiot will pick it up.”

“Awesome!” Goku’s voice made them all turn to see he was holding up a helmet.

“Look at that, Sanzo,” Orin grinned. “You were right.”

“What a cool helmet! I bet we could trade it for some meat buns!” Goku pulled it on his head.

“Put that down!” Sanzo ordered.

“Okay, so how do I look?” Goku asked. None of them looked at him and he frowned. “Losers.”

“It fits you, Goku,” Naora giggled at him. Her giggle was cut off though at an evil laugh as the helmet on Goku’s head began to glow. She watched in shock and pieces of the armor littered around them began to fly through the air, entrapping Goku. “GOKU!” She cried, running forward. Arryn grabbed her though, holding her back as they continued to watch what happened. 

Sanzo had run forward and grabbed Goku’s hand. The Youkai’s voice from before broke out, claiming that he now had Sanzo. More armor flew around the blond man, making Auroura sighed, gazing up at the structure that was being created with the chunks of armor.

“Holy shit.” Gojyo gasped. He paused for a moment. “It looks like a giant turd.”

“What kind of a practical joke it that?” Orin asked the redhead as he laughed.

“You are so grossing me out, you know that?” Hakkai replied as Arryn and Amira frowned.

Naora gave a sigh of relief as they heard Goku’s voice calling out for Sanzo. “At least he’s safe!”

“How are we going to get inside?” Arryn asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Destroying it, maybe?” Amira offered up.

“We might hurt whoever’s inside.” Hakkai replied.

“There’s probably nothing else that we CAN do.” Gojyo said. He jumped into the air in an attack but he slid straight down. He stared up at it with a look. “Damn. This shit pile isn’t easy to break into. It’s tough.”

“The soldiers may have been easy to defeat but it seems that their armor is a whole different story.

“Actually, there was one of us that was able to do it.” Gojyo answered.

“Sanzo’s gun was able to do it,” Amira began. “So maybe…”

“Auroura,” Orin turned to the Priestess still sitting in the jeep. “Is there something that you can do about this?”

The Priestess was silent for a moment before turning back to her book. “If I felt like it.”

“What do you mean ‘if you felt like it’?” Gojyo demanded. “They’re in trouble in there!” His words were joined by another of Goku’s cries for Sanzo. 

“They got themselves into this, let them get themselves out. It’s got nothing to do with me.”

“How can you say that?” Arryn asked.

“Damn,” Orin shook his head as Auroura flipped another page in her book. “Even I thought you weren’t this cold.”

“Then you don’t really know her that well, do you?” Amira asked. She shook her head and sat down on the hood of the twins’ jeep. “I guess all we can do is wait then if she’s not going to help.”

“I think that Goku and Sanzo can take care of themselves, after all.” Arryn sat beside her fried.

“I guess so.” Gojyo took a seat on his own on their jeep. “So ladies, what do you say to some drinks at the next town we stop at?”

“And another chance for you to try to get us drunk enough so you can try and sleep with us?” Arryn shook her head. “No thank you. I learned my lesson the first time.”

“Aww, come on, I-”

“What was that?” Orin’s voice was dark and Gojyo pulled a face at the glint in the other man’s eye. “Trying to sleep with my sister, are you?”

“No, why would I do that? She’s not my type! I was just-”

“Any woman that’s willing is your type, Gojyo.” Amira giggled.

The redhead glared at the woman. “That just proves that you don’t know shit about me, Amira. Maybe if you concentrated on something more than yourself then you’d know that.”

Orin grinned to himself and stepped back beside Hakkai to watch as the two half-breeds started a word-war between themselves. “Damn, wish we had some popcorn.” Hakkai gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. 

Naora stared at them all before staring up at the structure before them. She was still for a moment longer before turning to the Priestess. “Sakura, they’re going to be alright, aren’t they?”

Auroura paused in her reading for a moment. “They’ll be fine.”

And she was right. After everything had settled down, the armor structure had dispersed, revealing the two men they were waiting on standing in the middle of it. Auroura glanced up for a moment before closing her book and listening to them as the others all ran and greeted them.

“Are you all right?” Naora demanded.

“Of course!” the monkey gave her a thumbs-up.

“What were you doing in there?” Gojyo asked them.

“Listening,” Sanzo answered him.

“Huh?”

“Listening for a voice.” The Priest glanced over at the boy beside him for a moment, thinking.

“What are you looking at?” Goku asked in confusion as Naora still hung to his neck.

He grinned. “Really, you’re just so noisy that I can’t win against you.”

Auroura smirked as the others all didn’t seem to understand what he was saying. She knew though. After all, she had her own little problem just like that.

“Naora, let’s go.” She called to the tigress. “Let’s continue West.”


	30. Advent

_“Are you all right?”_

Auroura opened her eyes at the sound of Nova’s voice. He and his sister, Nera, sat in front of her. They had come to a halt for the night and were in the process of sleeping but Auroura couldn’t drift off. She had decided to leave the jeep and had taken refuge in the branches of a tree as she stared at the stars; that didn’t seem to help either, though. Ever since the events at Meikishi Temple, nightmares had haunted her dreams. Nightmares of Koumi, her father, of Sayuri…her mother. Sayuri had been ripped from her and Koumi nearly thirty years ago because another Sanzo Priest had fallen for her; and now she was being controlled and on Gyu-Maoh’s side. That meant that there was a Sanzo on the demon’s side. But why? It didn’t make any sense at the moment but she was going to do anything that she could to find out why. Find out why and save her mother; no matter what.

“As all right as I can be,” Auroura answered Nova.

_“We understand.”_ Nera began, her own eyes closed as the trio sat there on the branch. _”The lives of you and your companions have both been hard and painful; you second one is nowhere even near your end.”_

“Both?” Auroura raised a brow.

Nova glanced at his sister with a face. _”Nera, I doubt that now is the time to-”_

_”Nova, we have to tell her, sooner or later, or else she will hear it from the lips of someone else. Would you rather that happen?”_ He fell silent. _”I thought not.”_

A frown fell across the Priestess’ lips. “More secrets, huh? Just how many more are there?”

_”No matter what your path in life is,”_ Nova replied, ”There will be secrets everywhere. It is inevitable.” 

“I suppose so, isn’t it?” Auroura crossed her arms and looked up at the sky again. She narrowed her eyes at the sound of Gojyo and Sanzo arguing down below and then closed her eyes again as Orin joined in and everyone else was woken up as well. She turned back to the sky in time to see as a red star shot across the sky before disappearing. She frowned; that didn’t look right.

_”Oh dear,”_ Nera’s voice made Auroura glanced back at them. Caution struck her as the look of shock on both their faces. _”I believe that we have waited too long, Nova.”_

Her brother nodded as Naora began to call out for Auroura. _”So it would seem.”_

“What is it?” Auroura asked them. “What’s wrong?”

_”The War Prince has descended,”_ Nera announced.

“War Prince?”

_”But it appears that it is not Nataku.”_ Nova closed his eyes. _”Who could it be?”_

“Nataku?”

_”It could only be Homura.”_ Nera replied.

“H-Homura?” Auroura was shocked by the feeling in her chest at that name. Those names…they both seemed so familiar! But…but why?

_~You know just who I am_   
_Don’t be so distant_   
_‘Cause when you’re lost I am solely there_   
_To share your grief~_

~Homura and Nataku…~ Auroura ignored the events in the restaurant around her as she thought over what Nova and Nera had said earlier. She didn’t get to ask any questions because they left to find a place to eat so she was left to wonder on her own for a moment. Those two names…they were burning holes in her head as to why she couldn’t figure out where she had heard them before. There was no way that she could talk to the others about, except perhaps Sanzo. Yes, that might be a good idea…Maybe the Priest could-

_”Sakura,”_ Nova’s voice caught her. _”Behind you!”_

Immediately, the Priestess turned as the door opened, halting the fighting that was about to take place. At the sight of the two men standing there, her head began to pound.

The first man that grabbed her attention was tall with a rifle slung over his right shoulder. His right eye was covered in a black eye patch as a scar could be seen across it and his face. He had spiky orange hair and his left eye was dark as he was dressed in white shirt and a red and blue jacket.

The man beside him was a little bit shorter and held a more of a stoic feel about him. His eyes were almost completely closed as he wore his long, teal-like hair up and tied with a pale yellow ribbon. He was dressed in a more ancient-like garment compared to his companion with bandages on his arms. 

_”Them,”_ Nera’s voice began. _”They’re with Homura.”_

_”Shien is the silent one. Zenon the other.”_

~So, something is about to happen, huh?~ She exchanged a look with Sanzo. He felt something as well.

“Hello cutie,” Amira sighed happily with a smile, watching the one with the eye patch on his face walk past them.

“Really, Amira?” Naora shook her head. “You’re starting to sound like Gojyo.”

“What can I say?” She grinned. “When they’re cute, they’re cute. I can’t help it if it’s true. Besides, I don’t go off chasing after them, now do I?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“But if I could chase after _THAT_ one,” She had a shiver run down her back as she sat down beside Auroura and gave a small giggle. Naora hung her head.

Gojyo gave a frown as he stared after the said-man while they sat at the bar. He got something strong while his friend got some tea. Pulling a smile, he moved forward and asked for a light from the man that Amira was talking about. She glared at him.

~Bastard.~

“Let’s hit the road.” Gojyo grinned, his cigarette lit. He tried his hardest not to remark at the look on Amira’s face.

“Yeah, let’s.” Sanzo agreed, but the restaurant people didn’t seem to want that to happen. The fight went to start again but the duo put a stop to it a second time.

“What the hell kind of place are you running here?” Zenon asked, slamming his cup down. “Can a guy have a drink without having to listen to all this bullshit?”

“Butt-out. This doesn’t concern you.” The owner replied.

“Dude,” Orin waved a hand from his own place at the bar. “You gonna talk like that to a man who can clearly kick your ass? Hell, my sister can kick it and that’s saying something.”

“You ass,” Arryn growled, her eyebrow twitching at her brother. She found herself glancing at the silent man at the bar; why did she want him to turn around?

“Just settle down and get on with your life before you make it worse. Sanzo acts that way to everyone. He’s just pissed because he’s on his period.” Orin told them.

“I am going to kill you.” The Priest went to pull out his gun but then halted as Naora put and hand on his arm. 

“Let’s not do this tonight, please? I just want to get back to sleep.” She told him. 

Sanzo stared down at her for a moment and then sighed. “Fine.” He turned to leave but the owner still didn’t want to let him go.

“God, what are you, stupid?” Amira growled; she was getting pissed now herself. 

_”Sakura,”_ Nova’s voice broke through again. _”Get the others and leave. Now! You’re in trouble.”_

~In trouble?~

_”You are nowhere near ready for this. Perhaps you and Orin, and maybe even Hakkai if he were to take off his limiters, but the others are not!”_ Nera told her. _You have to-”_

The words were cut off as the fighting began, revealing that the people in the tavern were Youkai.

“What in the hell is he?” Gojyo asked.

“He sure doesn’t act like a Youkai, that’s for sure.” Hakkai replied.

“Didn’t you hear him?” Naora asked with a playful tone. “They’re Gods.”

“I’m not too sure on that one, Naora,” Arryn scratched her head.

“Ah, who cares what the hell they are?” Amira stood from her seat. “Why are we letting him take all the fun?”

“I’m with you there!” Orin grinned.

Auroura watched from the corner of her eye as Sanzo led his group outside. Arryn and Naora took a seat beside the Priestess, watching as Amira and Orin had fun with the Youkai.

“And that takes care of that!” Amira grinned, dusting her hands off.

“Hmph, too easy.” Zenon smirked.

“Are you quite finished yet?” Shien stood from his seat. “We have more impor-”

“Tell me, Zenon, Shien,” Auroura wore a small smile as she lifted her cup to her lips. Everyone had turned to the woman at the table with confusion and surprise on their faces. How did she know their names? Nera and Nova were trying to tell her to run but she ignored them, her interest caught by these two. “Where is your friend?”

Shien turned to her. “Friend?”

“Homura.”

Zenon gave a grin. “Ha! Should have known that you would know right off the back. After all, you were the smartest of the bunch, Ayomi.”

“Ayomi?” Arryn tilted her head. They all wore looks now; even Auroura wore an interested one.

“Her name isn’t Ayomi, it’s Sakura!” Naora told them.

“Of course it is, Naora,” Zenon placed a hand on her head and rubbed it like she was a child.

“Well, I vote that these guys are freakin’ weird and that we get the hell out of here.” Orin suggested.

“I second that.” Arryn agreed.

“Is Yasuhiro afraid?” Shien asked calmly.

“Come on, Chiharu,” Zenon grinned. “Do you know how much it hurts Shien for you not remembering him?”

“Sorry pal,” Amira placed a hand on her hip. “But we don’t know you guys.”

“Still as feisty as ever, Teruko.” Zenon grin. “I wonder, are you still the same in the bedroom?”

Amira’s face broke out into a dark red as Naora pushed Zenon away from her.

“Stop being a jerk!” She grabbed Amira’s hand. “Come on guys, let’s go.”

Orin pulled Auroura out of her chair and pulled her out of the building after the others. She gave the two men another look to find them still standing there; Shien in his silence and Zenon with that grin of his.

“Oh great,” Arryn sighed.

“More Youkai, huh?” Auroura sighed as the door shut behind her.

“It appears so,” Hakkai copied her sigh.

The women decided to let the men handle the Youkai but something beat them to it. Auroura watched in silent shock as a bright light floated down in front of her. It seemed to send a calming feel over her skin. The Youkai ran forward to attack the form that was appearing in the light but the result was them fading into nothing.

“How I’ve waited for this.” A voice called out as the bright light faded away.

Auroura only had to give a look before she knew who it was. “Homura.”

“It’s such an honor for you to remember me, Ayomi.” The man smiled.

Homura was a tall man, a little taller than Gojyo, with a rod dot in the middle of his forehead with a dark blue eye and a golden one. He had medium, dark black/blue hair and beads around his neck. Dressed in tan pants and a black shirt, a violet and red jacket hung around his shoulders as his hand wore handcuffs connected by a long chain.

“So nice to see you again, Konzen.” Homura smiled. His eyes then moved to the Priestess to the side. “You as well, Ayomi.” The sight of this man made her head hurt even worse but she refused to let it be known. And that name. She knew that it wasn’t her’s, but at the same time it felt…familiar…right. “It’s been such a long time, hasn’t it? Have the two of you forgotten your time in Heaven?”

“That name…” Amira took a step forward. “I’ve heard it before. Back with Rikudo. That goddess; that’s what she called Sanzo then, too.”

“What?” Auroura and Sanzo asked together.

“Yes,” Hakkai nodded. “I remember it to. When Goku’s coronet broke she had to replace it. Konzen Douji.”

“His right eye,” Goku began. “Is just like mine.”

“It’s true,” Homura began to move forward. “In ancient times, those with golden eyes are said to be the source of fortune. It appears that you and I are heretics so, in a way, we are brothers, my dear Goku.”

“Well, you sure do dish out a lot of crap, man.” Gojyo sighed. “Now tell us, who the hell are you?”

“You,” Auroura took a step forward. “Nova and Nera warned me about you. The War Prince. If Nataku is not here then you are him, are you not?”

Homura grinned at her. “Ayomi, I am impressed. You always were the smartest.”

“So I’ve heard.” She glanced at the two others behind the group.

“War Prince?” Sanzo asked.

“To think even you have forgotten me, General Kenren.” Homura looked at Gojyo.

“What the hell did you call me?” The redhead demanded.

“Are you and your friends in any way related to the Merciful Goddess?” Hakkai asked.

Homura grinned. “Well, well, at least you have not completely forgotten your past, eh Field Marshal Tenpou.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Orin demanded, placing a hand on his hip.

“Still quick to anger, huh, General Yasuhiro?” He then turned to Arryn. “Has your brother’s control not changed even after all this time, Chiharu?” He glanced behind the others. “And don’t think that I’ve forgotten about you, Teruko.”

“Damn,” Amira scratched her head. “I was hoping that I wasn’t going to get one of those names. Oh well.”

“Homura,” Zenon cut in. “When are you going to quit babbling and tell them why you’re here?”

“Hunh. As you wish.” Homura closed his eyes.

“I’m listening.” Sanzo told him.

“Konzen, the Maten Scripture you have there, you will hand it over to me. And as for you, Ayomi, you will come with me.”

“I don’t think so!” Naora placed herself in front of the Priestess. “She’s not going anywhere!”

“Still protective of your caretaker, eh little tiger?” Homura smiled.

“I refuse.” Sanzo told him.

Homura’s smile fell to a frown. “You’ll die for that.”

“Do you know how many times we’ve heard that?” Orin asked, crossing his arms.

“You’re welcome to try.” Sanzo replied.

“How did I know you’d say that?” The War Prince shook his head. He revealed a fiery blade from behind his back and ran at Sanzo, but Auroura moved fast herself, paring him off with her own. “Ah, there’s Nova. It’s   
been a while since I have seen him as well.”

“Shut it.” Auroura grunted, pushing him off and running forward for an attack. He dodged out of the way quickly, rendering his own.

“He’s fast,” Gojyo commented.

“Sakura!” Naora cried as Goku cried out for Sanzo. They both went to run forward to help but Shien appeared in front of them, blocking them off.

“This is not your fight.” He told them as Arryn came to a pause beside them.

“Same goes for you guys.” Zenon turned to Gojyo, Hakkai, Amira, and Orin. 

“You think you can handle the four of us?” Orin grinned, grabbing one of his hilts.

“What the hell do you intend to do with the Maten Scripture?!” Sanzo demanded as Auroura continued to hold the War Prince back. There was nothing that he could do at this time; it made him feel worthless.

“I am going to destroy the Heavens; that pampered palace where those incompetent fools reside.”

“Not interested.” Sanzo replied as Auroura shoved Homura away from her. He gave off another shot but it melted away into nothing. “What?”

“Did you really think a gun like that would have any effect on me?” Homura asked him.

“So you really are…”

“You’re going to have to do a lot better than that, my friend.” Homura spread his arms out, his shackles rumbling. “So go ahead and shoot me. My heart’s right here.”

“We’re not stupid.” Auroura placed her hand on Sanzo’s gun and pushed it down. “I believe what Nova and Nera told me. You’re some kind of God. But if Sanzo’s bullets can’t do anything to you, I know something that can. Nova is one of the Five Creatures of Purity. Nova can slice right through your shield.”

Homura grinned. “Like I said; you’re smart, Ayomi. Nova could do me harm but first, you have to get past my own blade.”

“With pleasure.” The Priestess growled.

“But why fight?” Homura began. “Why don’t you kneel? Kneel before me now.”

Sanzo stared at him with a frown. “No thank you.” He fired another shot as Auroura watched but it didn’t do anything again. “Shit.”

“Sanzo, stay back.” Auroura told him. “I can handle this.”

The Priest bit his bottom lip. “I refuse to-”

“This is not the time for your manhood to take effect, Kouryuu!” She roared. Sanzo fell silent.

“Have faith in only what you see with you own eyes, feel with your own heart, prove by your own strength. That is something that I have always admired about you,” Homura smiled. “And the bond that the two of you share only seems to have strengthened over all this time. But, to remain so defiant now is true vanity. Surely, you don’t think that you could have gotten this far if it weren’t for the will of the gods?” Auroura’s eyes narrowed. “It is time you learned your place. Now hand over the scripture!”

“Don’t waste your breath!” Sanzo told him. “I won’t budge.”

“You so calmly say that while hiding behind a woman?” Homura smirked.

“Stay calm, Sanzo,” Auroura told the Priest. She could feel his anger rising. “He’s just playing with you, trying to anger you. Don’t let him do that.”

Homura smiled. “There is always something that I never understood about you, Ayomi. Of all the men that you could have had, of all the men that wanted you, you chose the one that treated you as a child. A person that annoyed him and always got in his way. As one of the strongest women in the heavens, you chose Konzen over everything else. Why is that?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of opposites attract?” Arryn called out to him.

“Opposites?” Orin let out a howl of laughter. “I don’t know who’s more of a bitch; Sanzo or Auroura. They’re practically the same. The only ones who can put up with them are each other.”

Homura gave a small laugh. “I suppose that is true.”

“Enough talking.” Auroura told him.

Homura grinned. “I admire your confidence. But just so you know, the next time I draw my sword, I will not hold back!” He ran forward.

“Auroura!” Naora’s voice cried out. She and Goku both dodged past Shien and placed themselves in front of Auroura, blocking Homura’s sword with their own weapons.

“I’ll be,” Hakkai shook his head.

“God damned,” Gojyo grinned.

“The little one,” Shien began. “Both of them don’t seem to move as they did before.”

“I don’t get why you guys need the scripture!” Goku grunted.

“Stand back.” Homura told them.

“No!” Naora growled. “I won’t let you take Sakura! I won’t!”

Homura stared at the two of them in silence for a moment before he turned and began to walk away. Everyone stared at him in confusion. “I’m afraid that none of you are quite at the level to be of use to me.” He told them. 

“Hey, what’s up with that?” Goku asked.

“What’s that about?” Hakkai asked.

“Got me.” Gojyo replied.

“Who cares? He’s leaving. We should be happy.” Orin took his hand from his sword.

“You’ll soon find out,” Zenon turned to tell them. The sound of motors grabbed their attention and they turned to find a huge pack of trucks coming their way. “Well, if it isn’t the tour group.”

Youkai piled out, ready for an attack, but Homura wasn’t in the mood for it, it appeared. He swung his sword once, leaving behind only a crater.

“All those Youkai in a blink of an eye,” Hakkai shuddered.

“Shit. Gone in an instant.” Gojyo closed his eyes.

“Why can’t I do that?” Orin whined.

“’Cause you’re not good enough.” Amira told him.

“Zenon. Shien.” Homura called to the two of them. 

“Yes?” The silent one responded.

“Let’s go.”

“You sure?” Zenon asked.

“We will withdraw for now.”

“If you say so.”

“I understand.” Shien moved forward

“Later guys,” Zenon lifted a hand for goodbye but Gojyo stopped him, asking him for another light. “Ha. Keep it,” He tossed his lighter to the redhead. “A little gift from the Gods. Take good care of it.”

Gojyo lit his cigarette and tossed it back. “No thanks.”

“I’ll keep it!” Amira offered happily, a grin on her face. Zenon gave a laugh before following after Shien. “I was being serious.” She grumbled, crossing her arms.

“So long.” Zenon called to them before the trio disappeared.

“Don’t like them.” Sanzo said as Auroura sheathed Nova again.

“We are in some serious shit.” Arryn sighed.

A few hours later, they were on the road again as the sun rose. Sanzo and Gojyo got in a furious argument over Sanzo having a cigarette

“If you were smart enough to ask, Auroura has a ‘lighter’.” The Priest replied.

“You smoke?” Goku asked.

“Not a real lighter, Goku,” Naora giggled at the monkey she sat beside. “Nova’s fire, remember? She can control it. It’s easy for her to light something.”

“Can I use some of that?” Gojyo asked the woman in the other care.

“No.” Auroura answered, not even pausing to think about it as she flipped her page.

“You’re an ass.” Gojyo frowned.

“What was your first clue?” Orin asked.

“Both of you, shut up!” Naora cried. “Sakura’s not-”

Auroura closed her eyes for a moment as a huge argument broke out between them all. Her thoughts were covered with everything that had happened with Homura and the other two. She was sure that they were going to show up again, and sometime soon. Next time, she was going to get her answers.


	31. Lonely War

Auroura slapped a hand over her face as Goku and Gojyo fought over food again.

“There’s no way in hell that we knew each other in another life,” Amira growled. “I wouldn’t be caught dead with them if it weren’t for this stupid journey West we’re in the middle of!”

“Oh, it’s entertaining and you know it.” Orin grinned as Sanzo fired off his gun.

“I’m surprised at you,” Arryn told her brother. “You’re normally in the middle of it.”

“He can’t be this time,” Naora smiled. “He’s out of it because he’s the one that ate the pot-sticker, not Gojyo.”

“So you left him to take the blame for it?” Arryn frowned.

Orin leaned back in his chair. “You damn right.’

“What?!” Gojyo and Goku jumped on him and the trio went into another argument, once again resolved by Sanzo’s gun.

Auroura watched the group for a moment before sighing and pushed herself up from the chair. “I’m leaving.” She told them. Sanzo and Naora followed her, leaving Hakkai and Arryn to drag Goku, Gojyo, Orin, and Amira out after them as they continued to cry for food and beer.

“Slowpokes!” Sanzo cried, firing off some more bullets.

“Calm down, Sanzo,” Naora smiled at the Priest.

Auroura paused for a moment, a strange feeling passing through her. Something felt…off for some reason.

_”It’s Homura,”_ Nera’s voice told her.

~Homura?~

_”He’s taken over a Youkai stronghold in the West. It appears that he’s truly planning on destroying the world.”_

~What should I do?~ Auroura asked them. ~What can I do?~

_”Nothing, as of right now.”_ Nera answered her. _”There’s nothing that we can do. Just wait calmly. Wait and watch what happens next.”_

“Sakura, are you all right?”

Naora’s voice drug Auroura from her silent conversation. The Priestess closed her eyes. “I’m fine. Let’s find a place to sleep for the night.” She told them. “I don’t feel like sleeping in the car again.”

The only inn in the city had two rooms.

“That’s fine.” Sanzo told her.

“So, the women in one room and the men in the other again?” Amira asked.

“It appears so,” Arryn smiled.

“But, we can’t all share one bed!” Hakkai replied. 

“That’s why you’re camping outside.” Sanzo told them.

“What says you get it?” Goku demanded.

“It’s simple. I paid for the damn room.” The Priest crossed his arms.

“No, the three floating heads paid for it.” Gojyo growled.

“I have a gun.” Sanzo pulled it out.

“I’m not going to deal with this!” Auroura grabbed the Priest’s gun and ripped it out of his hands. “Sanzo! Goku, Naora, and I will share a room. Hakkai, you and the others get that one, got it?” She turned to the hostess. “Do you have some pads or something for the floor?”

“What?” Orin asked him. “Why do we have to sleep on the floor?!”

“I don’t care what you do,” Auroura growled. “You can fight over the bed in your own room. Just leave me out of it!” She took the key from the woman and stomped up the stairs, Naora and Goku following after her.

Gojyo grinned, watching after her. “You have fun with that, Sanzo.”

“Yeah, I’d hate to be in the same room as that fiery woman right now.” Orin accepted the other key from the Hostess.

Sanzo frowned, watching after the Priestess for a moment before they all went up the stairs themselves, parting ways at the door.

Orin sat down on the floor with a sigh, Arryn, Amira, and Gojyo following him as Hakkai sat in a chair. “Now, how are we going to do this?”

“Well,” Amira rubbed her chin. “Arryn and I can share the bed.”

“Nah-ah,” Orin wagged a finger. “I know you don’t think that I’m going to sleep on the floor.”

“Well I know I’m not going to!” Gojyo growled.

“Well, three people can fit on the bed, we’ll just have to squeeze in together. Other than that, the two remaining will be on the floor.” Hakkai told them.

“How are we going to figure out who is who, then?” Gojyo asked.

“Okay,” Amira grinned. “Here.” She pulled out her deck of cards and began to shuffle them, a smile on her face.

“Let’s just keep this nice and simple,” Gojyo grinned. “The three who draws the highest card will get to sleep in luxury.”

“I don’t know how you call being smushed with two other people luxury but I’ll take that rather than sleeping on the floor.” Orin replied, taking one of the cards as they were held out. 

Chirping interrupted them and Gojyo looked at Hakuryu as he and Meika looked at him expectantly. “What’s up with the parrots?”

“They want to draw cards too,” Hakkai smiled.

“Huh? But you’re just cars. What the hell do you want to bet for?”

“They are not just cars!” Arryn slapped Gojyo in the back of the head. 

“I am not going to take the chances of losing to a damn car!” the half-breed told her.

A look of pure evil crossed the woman’s face as she glared at Gojyo. “Give them a card!”

“Yes ma’am.” Amira laughed as the two dragons drew a card as well and then closed her eyes. “All right. Moment of truth. Throw your cards down now!”

Orin- Jack. Gojyo-Queen. Meika-Ace Hakuryu-Joker. Amira-King. Arryn- Ace. 

Gojyo and Orin both had their mouths drop open as they stared at Hakkai and the two women.

Amira gave a wink. “Sorry sweeties. The bed’s ours.” Both women gave a giggle as they jumped on the bed. Hakkai wore a worried look.

“Holy shit, you lucky son of a bitch,” Gojyo punched Hakkai in the arm. “You got both babes?”

“Just shut up,” Orin sighed as he laid down on the pad on the floor. “Let’s get to sleep.” Arryn smiled as Amira seemed to agree and took the end of the bed against the wall. She disappeared into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas before returning.

Hakkai shyly turned to her. “Where would you like to sleep?”

“The middle is fine,” She replied. “Unless you want it?”

“No, no, I’ll take the edge.”

“I apologize if I kick you off.” She smiled, sitting on the bed. Hakkai gave a laugh. Smiling to herself, Arryn slipped into the bed beside Amira. Meika curled up on the pillow above her head. For some reason, Arryn had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and she knew why. Hakkai didn’t slip in for about another hour, most likely trying to give the women some time to get to sleep before he joined them. Amira was already out but Arryn was not and she went stiff as a board as the bed sunk in behind her. She calmed her breath as much as she could as Hakkai’s back carefully, slightly touched her. She closed her eyes. She remembered what had happened that night that they had been sucked into the sand and dealt with that Scorpion woman. She and Hakkai had almost kissed. They hadn’t talked about that since it happened, but still…

She found herself fighting with herself. All the thoughts of Jien were being forced from her mind with thoughts of Hakkai and she didn’t know why. What would a man like Hakkai want with someone like her?

Arryn’s mind fell silent as Hakkai slowly rolled over. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to keep herself from moving as his fingers began to play with the strands of her hair. It felt so good as his fingers ran through her hair and she had to fight to keep herself from shuddering. She didn’t count the time he laid there, playing with her hair, but she frowned when he finally stopped doing so. A small smile spread across her lips as an idea popped up into her mind. Dare she do it?

She did.

Arryn turned her face blank again and fought to keep her eyes closed as she rolled over to her other side. She heard Hakkai’s breath come to an abrupt pause as she felt her head come into contact with his chest. Instantly, Hakkai’s aroma filled her nostrils. She couldn’t resist it as a smile spread across her face; she was glad that her face was blocked by the man’s chest. Hakkai didn’t move for a moment but he rolled over onto his back and scooted closer to the woman beside him. His right arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. She let her body go, letting Hakkai guide her to where she laid on top of him, using him as a pillow. She knew that her brother was going to throw a fit in finding the two of them like this in the morning but at this point in time, she did not care. She was here, lying on top of a man that she had begun to develop feelings for; at this point in time, nothing else mattered.

“So, how are we going to decide who gets the bed?” Naora asked as she sat on the windowsill.

“I don’t care,” Auroura answered instantly as she tossed her jacket onto the table. “You three can fight over it. I’m getting the shower.”

Goku watched as the Priestess disappeared into the bathroom, and sighed. “What’s her problem?”

“She’s got a lot on her mind right now.” Sanzo replied, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah…” Naora looked at the bathroom door before grabbing the pads and spreading them on the floor. “You two can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor with Auroura.”

Sanzo opened his mouth to say he wasn’t going to sleep with Goku but the said monkey beat him to it. “Eh, I don’t mind the floor, either. You can have the bed, Sanzo.”

The Priest stared at the two of them in silence for a moment as they sat on the floor together, talking and playing cards. The two of them got along happily, much unlike Gojyo and Goku did when they played cards. And normally Goku would have fought for the bed instead of giving it up. Was the monkey feeling okay?

Nothing really happened the rest of the night as Auroura stayed in the bath for a few hours, relaxing. Sanzo and the other two had already settled down to sleep peacefully when she finally emerged again in a silk, lavender robe. She gave a small smile, seeing that Goku and Naora had settled down together, their legs entwined as Goku slept sideways. 

~Adorable~ She told herself. She glanced at the window. Light from the full moon shone in on them. Giving a silent sigh, she slipped out of the room and headed for the roof. The night was cool as she sat on the edge of the roof, staring at the sky as she thought about the events that had passed in the last week. First everything at Meikishi Temple and not all this bullcrap with Homura. ~I’m getting too old for this~ She told herself.

How funny was that for a woman in her mid twenties to say?

“Are you all right?”

Auroura turned and found Sanzo standing behind her. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. It was quite different than seeing him in his robes. She turned back around and closed her eyes. “Define ‘all right’.”

Sanzo gave a smirk. “Stressing yourself out about it isn’t going to make things any easier.” 

Auroura stayed silent and Sanzo shoved his hands in his pocket, staring up at the sky himself. Whenever Auroura felt bad as a child, Sanzo could always find her somewhere, either in a tree or on the roof, staring up at the sky. It seemed to give her a calming peace. He would sit there with her for a little while, talking, before dragging her back in her room and putting her to bed. Sometimes he would sleep there with her.

“Come on, Sakura,” Sanzo moved forward and pulled her up to her feet. “Let’s get you some sleep. You’ll feel better.”

The Priestess didn’t fight and just let the man lead her back to their room in silence. She was expecting him to lead her to the mat on the floor beside Goku and Naora, but instead found herself being shoved into the bed. She stilled herself and turned, raising a brow at the Priest. He gave her a look, warning her not to make a sound, before pushing her under the covers. Auroura scooted towards the wall, slipping an arm under one of the pillows. To be honest, the bed felt nice compared to how she was sure that the floor was going to feel and she had to say that she was happy to not be sleeping there. She just wasn’t going to fight over the bed. Perhaps Sanzo wasn’t too bad of a man after all…

Auroura had a small smile played across her face at the feel of the man’s arm wrapped around her waist. His warmth sent a soothing calm through her as it quietly lulled her to sleep.

_“Konzen! Konzen! Konzen! Konzen!” An excited voice rang through the hall as she threw open an office door._

“Be quiet, Naora.” A sharp voice cut her off.

Naora lifted her head up with a smile at the man sitting at the table before her. “Konzen! Good morning!”

The man sitting at the desk was tall, almost 6 foot, with long, thin golden hair that reached to his waist as he wore it in a ponytail, his bangs hanging down past his chin and outlining his face his purple eyes clearly held boredom. He was dressed in a pair of dark pants and a sleeveless, lavender shirt as sleeves were attached to his upper arms with silver spiral-like bracelets. A matching collar-like necklace was on his throat as his arms were folded behind his back as he stared at the large stack of papers on his desk. He wore no shoes, his left foot propped up on his desk as a single, light red dot was on his forehead.

Konzen Douji looked at Naora.

Naora was about 5’2’ with long brown hair that she had pulled into two separate braids pulled over her shoulders with a pair of tannish gold, cat-like eyes. Not dressed in her armor or traveling with her axe this afternoon, Naora wore a pair of black pants with a silky top set in the patterns of a tiger. Her nails were like claws, and her teeth sharp.

“Where is Ayomi?” Konzen asked. 

“Oh, she went off somewhere. Chiharu and Teruka are with my brother and sisters are the moment.” Naora sat on his desk. “So, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Nothing!” The Tigress grinned. “So come with me! Let’s go outside!”

“Outside?”

“Yeah, let’s go outside to the flower field or something. Ayomi loves to go there!”

Konzen gave a choke as he tried to hide his laugh. Ayomi, that fierce woman, loved the flower fields? That was hard for him to believe.

“I can see the boredom on your face.” Both of them turned to find a woman standing in the doorway. Konzen removed his foot and sat up.

“And what of it?”

“I see the tedium hasn’t mellowed your temperament any,” The goddess smiled as she moved into the room further. “Remember, you are addressing the Merciful Goddess.”

“Not according to Yasuhiro!” Naora chuckled. “According to him, your just a Hermaphrodite that can’t decide on what gender it wants.”

Her brow twitched as Konzen fought another laugh as he straightened his papers up. “Yes, well, How often does Yasuhiro know what he's talking about?”

“True.”

“You’re not that merciful,” Konzen told his aunt. “And if you’ve come to taunt me, don’t.”

“All those documents you have to stamp without even looking at them.” Kanzeon turned. “Come with me,” She told her nephew. “It seems that they’re brought a new animal up from the world below.”

“A new animal?” Naora asked, jumping from the table instantly. “Can I come?”

“Of course,” The Goddess smiled. “After all, Ayomi is there. I’m sure she’d like to know where you are.”

“An animal, eh?” Konzen looked up.

“Yes, and ferocious, too, for its size. And it’s got the most golden eyes.”

Naora lifted her head in interest and then grabbed Konzen’s hand. “Let’s go, Konzen!” With a sight, the man let her pull him out of the room as his aunt chuckled.

They had a friend waiting for them when they reached Kanzeon’s room. Jiroushin was standing there, talking to someone.

“Ayomi!” Naora smiled happily, waving as she still clutched to Konzen’s hand.

Ayomi Iren was tall, 5’10’ with light brown hair that was woven into a braid, curling multiple times in a tie before falling to her waist. Her eyes were a bright silver as her gaze turned from the man before her and to the one calling to her. She was dressed in a pair of white pants with a black, slit-throat top, a long, matching jacket hanging around her shoulders as a red dot was in her forehead and a golden medallion hung around her neck, symbolizing that she was the guardian of the 5 Creatures of Purity.

“Naora, what have I told you about running off?” Ayomi asked her.

“But I didn’t run off! I went to find Konzen.” Naora argued with her.

“I don’t care who you went to find,” Ayomi narrowed her eyes. “At least give a warning to someone before disappearing. Chiharu was worried.”

“I can take care of myself, you know! I don’t need you guys hovering over me like you do! It’s not-”

“Do I need to go get Nicona?” Ayomi asked.

At the mention of her oldest sister, Naora waved her hands, her anger disappearing. “No, no, no, I’m good. Please don’t drag her over here!” Ayomi sighed and shook her head. Naora knew that Ayomi meant no harm. She was only doing her job. There was no reason to be upset with her.

Ayomi stared at Konzen for a moment before placing a hand on her hip. “If she annoys you too much, just let me know.”

“She annoys me.” The blond man replied.

Naora frowned. “Jerk.”

Ayomi and Konzen had known each other for a while now. Their friendship wasn’t really known by anyone, outside of a few, but the way they acted around each other in public would make it hard to believe that they were close.

“Settle down,” Kanzeon told them as she sat in her chair, a man walking forward towards them.

The man knelt before them. “It has been too long, Oh Merciful Goddess. It is so kind of you to see me.” Ayomi rolled her eyes and glanced at Konzen. He didn’t seem to be enjoying himself, either.

“Enough chit-chat. I believe you said you had a youngling from the lower world.” Kanzeon wore a bored look herself.

“True. My Lady, he is a monstrous being, born from the mystical rock of,” Ayomi closed her eyes as the man continued. A monster…huh?

“that’s quite a rough birth,” Konzen commented.

“So he is neither a Youkai nor a human. He is born of the earth”

“So, is he like me and my family?” Naora asked.

“Hmm,” Kanzeon thought for a moment. “I cannot say.”

“I must warn you,” The man continued. “I believe him to be very dangerous.”

Ayomi watched, listening as someone was ordered to be let go. She was expecting something huge and dangerous and instead she received a little boy. He wore a golden coronet on his head and his brown hair was long, past his waist. He wore ripped up clothes and a collar and leash around his neck as his eyes gave off a golden glare as he ordered to be released.

“Quiet. Behave you little beast.” The man told the child as he was forced to sit down beside him.

“Don’t call him that!” Naora had moved forward and gave the man a kick in the knee. Originally, Ayomi would have scolded her but she stayed silent, tilting her head to the side as she continued to look at the child. 

~He doesn’t look like a monster to me.~ Ayomi crossed her arms.

The child gave a chuckle as the man gave a howl of pain before an angry look returned to his face. “You said that I would get something to eat! You damn liar!”

Ayomi looked at Konzen. “I wouldn’t call him a monster,” She commented. 

“But he is wild,” He replied. “Like a…monkey.”

In their silent whispers, the child’s attention turned to the two of them, a look of awe on his face. “You, you’re eyes…” He stood up, moving closer to Ayomi. “They’re silver…like the moon!” Ayomi looked surprised. Normally, her eyes went unnoticed due to the anger people could see in them. The only one who had ever said anything about her eyes were Naora or Konzen…The child’s eyes then turned to Konzen. “And you’re hair…it’s golden like the sun.”


	32. Unexpected Defeat

Corell sat up in bed, sweat pouring down her face. It wasn’t a bad dream that woke her up this time like it normally did. It was the smell of fire and the cries of the soldiers. Something bad was happening here at Houtou Castle. Something very bad. Bad enough to where she was up on her feet and out in the hall. She ran through the hall, looking for the sign of panic running through the castle. She quickly found it, or rather, they found her.

A group of soldiers were standing in front of her moments before they all crumbled into pieces, leaving the form of three men there instead. She took quick notice of the red dots on their foreheads and frowned. 

~That’s never a good sign~

“Homura,” the red-head began. “I believe that Gyu-Maoh can be found in the basement.

“Then the scripture should be there.”

“Yep. No doubt about it.”

“Can’t you people just leave the scriptures alone?” Corell asked, bringing their attention to her. “First we have psycho-lady ordering us to find it and now you guys? I feel extremely sorry for the Sanzos.”

Homura turned to the woman, a smile playing across his lips. “Another woman who believes she can hold us off. I am impressed that you came alone.”

“As am I in just three of you,” Corell answered truthfully. “But then again, what else can I expect from gods?”

“So, you know, do you?” Zenon grinned.

“I’m not an idiot. And I know whether or not I can win. I just want to ask one question.”

“Oh?” Homura grinned. “And what is that?”

Corell watched as Zenon quickly took care of more of the Youkai that were dumb enough to attack them. They were strong; much stronger than herself and Kougaiji. She found herself wondering how Sayuri would do against them. Especially if her daughter fought alongside her.

“What are your plans?” She finally asked.

Homura, smiling, walked past them and stood on the lift. “I am going down below. Shien, help Zenon take care of our friend.” 

“You don’t have to worry,” Corell told them. ~Downstairs? He is after the scripture, then. Half of me hopes that he take care of Koshu while he’s at it.~ “Unless Kougaiji tells me to, I won’t attack.”

Zenon raised a brow. “Why is that?”

“There’s no need for me to explain.” She crossed her arms. She then frowned and joined Homura on the lift.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” The man asked her with an amused smile.

“I’d rather see what you plan on doing down below and not stay these two. You seem to be the more interesting of the trio.”

“Is that an offer to lead the way?” Homura smiled.

“Take it as you want.” Corell answered him. She was fighting her own smile and he knew it.

“You know,” Homura began as the lift lowered them through the floors. “You seem quite different than the other Youkai I’ve run across. What would I have to do to get you to come over to my side?”

“Join you?” She looked at him, surprised.

“Yes. After all, three men are not much fun.”

“And fun is what you’re looking for down here instead of staying in the heavens?” Corell snorted. “You would only leave the heavens because they were boring or as just as bad up there as it is down here.”

Homura still more that smile of his. “So, I’ll take that as a no?”

“The only way I would join sides with you is if I was stupid or if you tricked Kougaiji into doing it first. I know for a fact that I’m not stupid and neither is Kougaiji, so no, I won’t.”

Homura gave a laugh. “You and Priestess Sakura would get along.”

“We did,” She crossed her arms. “Still do, behind the lines. I’m not sure if she likes me too much anymore due to our last encounter, though.” She was thinking about Sayuri. 

“This Kougaiji, he is important to you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Don’t you have someone you’d do anything for?” She asked him. 

“I did,” He gave a soft smile as the lift stopped and opened. “Once.” He stepped out into the basement and took a look around. Corell followed him. No one was there. No one, except-

“It took you long enough.” Kougaiji’s voice made Corell lift her head. She smiled at the sight of him and Doku standing above her and Homura. “Awful slow for a god.”

“And this is where I leave you, Homura.” She backed away from him.

“Perhaps a little longer of a chat next time,” The god teased her.

“What were you doing, Corell?” Doku asked.

“I was looking for you two. Where’s Lirin?”

“With Yaone and Sayuri,” Was her answer.

“Good.”

Homura took another look at Kougaiji. “You must be Gyu-Maoh’s kid.”

“My name is Kougaiji.” The garnet-haired hotness replied. (XD)

Doku introduced himself. “And you are?”

Homura didn’t blink. “I am the Prince of War.”

Kou’s eyes narrowed. “The Prince of War?”

“I am the successor to War Prince Nataku, who subjugated your father.” Homura told him.

“So I was right,” the Youkai scowled. “This invasion has been about my father. The heavens certainly are growing impatient, aren’t they? You can’t even wait until he’s been awakened.”

“I don’t believe that’s why they’re here, Kougaiji.” Corell began.

“What?” The man glared at her.

“I would listen to your woman, boy.” Homura closed his eyes. “I could care less if your father would be awakened or not. I’m only after the Saiten Scripture.”

“What!?” Kougaiji cried in shock.

“But I don’t see it here,” Homura continued like Kou had said nothing. “It must be hidden away somewhere.” His eyes landed on the open door beneath the three Youkai. “A secret passageway.” He stepped forward but Doku jumped down, blocking his way.

“Hold it right there, cape-boy. That’s far enough.”

“You’re in my way.”

“This is bad,” Corell said lowly. “Doku will be nothing compared to this guy, even with his strength.” They both watched as Corell’s words were true. What were they going to do now?

“Get back, Corell!” Kougaiji pushed the woman out of the way as Homura attacked. “Take care of Doku!”

Corell didn’t argue and hurried over to the other Youkai. The War Prince kicked his ass, no doubt in that. She was surprised that he was still alive.

“Don’t move,” She told him. “We need to get Yaone down here to take care of you.”

“I’ll be fine,” The man shooed her away. “Go help Kou!”

Nothing that Kougaiji did had any effect on the War Prince. He was stronger than Auroura with her Phoenix blade and his own fire attack took down Kougaiji’s own fiend.

“You need to learn,” Homura began. “There is no such thing as absolute good or absolute evil. There is only power. Power rules the heaven just as the powerful rule in the lower world.”

“You shut up!” Kougaiji roared, dropping down for another attack.

“Don’t!” Corell’s cry was too late. Homura sent the other Price flying. She ran beneath him, tumbling to the ground when he hit her. Homura smiled at her a final time before disappearing from the hall. “Are you all right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Looks like he beat us,” Doku grunted, sitting up.

“I’ve got a huge debt, now. I’ll pay him back with interest!” Kougaiji growled.

“Doku, could you give us a moment?” Corell asked.

Doku looked surprised before nodding. “I’ll go check on Yaone and Lirin.” He stood up and limped off.

“What’s wrong, Corell?” Kougaiji winced before kept his eyes on the woman before him.

She closed her eyes before reaching out and grabbing his hand. “I know that you’re doing this to save your mother, and that is the only reason why you work with Koshu, but don’t you think that we could do this another way?”

He looked surprised. “Another way?”

“Koshu uses you. And Yaone and Lirin and Doku. She uses everything just to get what she wants. Why can’t we leave her on her own? We can find another way to release your mother from the curse she’s under, all we have to do is look. We don’t want to release Gyu-Maoh. We can find another way.”

The Youkai was silent for a moment, looking off in another direction, thinking to himself. He then squeezed her hand. “I understand what you’re saying, but we don’t have any other choices right now. Until I do, all we can do it what Koshu wants. Just be patient, Corell. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m not worried about myself, Kougaiji.” She told him.

He gave her a soft smile. “I know that, but I want you to keep smiling. I worry enough for the both of us.”

Corell stared at him for a moment before sighing, giving off a small smile herself. “All right. But promise me, if a different course shows up, you will take it. We can take Yaone and Lirin and Doku with us, just-”

“I promise, Corell. And you’ll be the first one to know about it.”


	33. Undertaker

~How did I get caught in this?~ Auroura asked herself. ~All of this is just going to drive me insane before it’s over, whether because of the enemy or because of my companions~ the latter being the most she was positive on.

The entire town they had just come across was completely and totally vacant. Not one sound, not one child, nothing.

“I don’t understand,” Arryn glanced around. “Where is everyone?”

“Maybe everyone’s just on vacation.” Goku offered up. That rewarded him with a whack from Sanzo’s fan.

“Yeah, right!” the Priest replied.

Orin glanced at Auroura. “You want me to scout the place out?”

“No need to,” Amira placed a hand on her hip. “The well’s dried up, there’s no animals here, no plants, nothing. They’re all gone.”

“Must be a ghost town,” Gojyo agreed.

“Wrong.” Sanzo told them. “The buildings look as though they’re brand new.”

“They’re all on vacation,” Goku said firmly.

“I don’t think so, Goku.” Naora frowned.

Auroura closed her eyes with an annoyed look. “We all know what’s going on here. This has something to do with their the Youkai or Homura.” At her comment, something dropped down behind them and they turned to find several large boxes standing behind them.

“What the heck are these?” Gojyo asked.

“Oh, someone’s playing a funny,” Orin gave a fake laugh. 

“What?” Goku hiked a brow.

“They’re supposed to be our coffins, Goku.” Amira told the little guy.

“But why? What did we do?” the monkey asked. Amira just wanted to huggle him. 

“I don’t like this,” Sanzo frowned.

“Who would?” Arryn replied, pulling her own frown.

“Welcome to my utopia.” A voice called from behind. Sanzo whipped out his gun and pointed it at the Youkai was floating in the air before them. “Do you like them? I made them especially for you, after all. I do hope I got the sizes right.”

“I don’t believe it,” Naora hung her head. She pointed at the Youkai. “He’s working for Homura!” Naora was right; he held a red dot in the center of his forehead.

“Where are the villagers?” Sanzo asked.

“Washed away,” He smiled. 

“What?!” the Priest didn’t like that answer.

“They made such a clutter, you see. So I thought I’d just tidy up the place a bit.”

“What’s his deal?” Goku asked. “Weirdo.”

“Oh, who knows?” Gojyo shrugged. “Hey, maybe the heat’s friend his brain, you think?”

“Your bravado won’t last long,” The Youkai glared. “Why? Because you’re fated to be killed at my hands.”

“Afraid not!” Sanzo shot him a couple of times but it didn’t seem to work.

Auroura turned from the scene. The Youkai had sent merely an illusion, not himself to greet them. This was going to be as an annoying event as the others had been.

There was nothing in any of the buildings until they came across a bar and began to play pool. Hakkai, Goku, Arryn, Naora, watched as Sanzo and Gojyo played against Amira and Orin. Auroura sat at her own table, reading another books of hers, as usual.

“So, what do we do?” Gojyo asked. “Mr. Six-feet-under does seem intent on killing us.”

“I won’t let him ruin my pool game,” Sanzo replied as he lined up his shot. “Besides, he knows where to find us.”

“No doubt about that,” Amira sat on a second pool table, waiting for her turn. “We’re the only one’s here.”

“What do you think happened to all those villagers?” Hakkai asked. “That’s one question I’d like answered.”

“Well, think about it,” Orin began. “He likes to kill people and he calls himself the Undertaker. You’re smart enough to put those two together, aren’t you, Hakkai?”

“He’s right,” Goku began. “I can smell their blood. He killed them.”

“I need a drink,” Arryn sighed, setting her head in her hands. “It’s a shame this bar doesn’t have alcohol.”

“This place sucks.” Orin tossed his stick on the floor.

Eventually, Gojyo, Naora, Amira, and Goku went out in search of something to eat but nothing had been found. Goku was in his whining mode on that subject again. And then, just moments’ later. A table of food appeared before them.

“No way.” Amira and Gojyo said together.

“In the words of Orin,” Naora’s mouth fell open. “Bullshit.” Goku ran forward to jump on the table but it disappeared again. “Told ya.” She sighed at Gojyo before the Undertaker appeared, calling Goku simple.

“Your appetite makes it so easy to ensnare you.” He laughed before disappearing again and Goku went off. Gojyo laughed at him.

The monkey stomped off on his own. “I won’t stop looking until I find some food!” Naora hurried off after him.

“Oh you will, huh?” Gojyo sighed. “What’s new?”

“So, are you having fun yet?” The Youkai’s voice asked.

“Of course,” Amira grinned. “How did you kill these people, anyway? By annoying them to death?”

The Youkai glared at her. “I told you, I like things tidy. So I got rid of anything that marred this town’s perfect beauty. But don’t-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Amira waved the lunatic off. “We heard it before. Let’s just go, Gojyo.”

The redheaded man smiled and followed after the other half-breed, pulling out his smokes but just to have them burned by the neat-freak. He apparently didn’t like smoking.

“Oh, come on! That was my last pack!”

“Oh, relax, pinky. You know it’s your health I’m worried about. You should thank me.”

Amira gave an ‘Oh lord’ as Gojyo took a step forward. “Listen. Four people before you asked me to quit smoking. Do you want to know what happened to them?”

“No.” Was his answer.

“They’ve all gone to the world beyond!” 

Amira rolled her eyes as the man attacked with his Shakujo. “Men,” She shook her head.

On the other side of town, Hakkai and Sanzo walked with the twins, leaving Auroura on her own. Both of the Dragons had decided to join her today and sat on either of her shoulder. She didn’t really know what to do at the moment but she didn’t really care either, knowing that she wasn’t just going to sit there in the bar and read. Besides, she had finished her book already. She had come across the center of town again and found holes in the ground, the coffins waiting on them.

“What a pain,” She told herself, turning and leaving them behind. She didn’t want to deal with stupid shit like this and so her patience was growing shorter. She had walked a little ways away when gunshots went off behind her. She paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder. Their new friend must have found Sanzo and the others. But why not mess with her? She was alone, after all.

Later that evening, everyone joined each other in the bar again, explaining what they found. Nothing.

“No cigarettes, no liquor, and most of all, no women.” Gojyo sighed.

“Dude,” Orin looked at the man beside him. “You are the dumbest man on the planet.”

“Why do you say that?”

“We’ve got four, smokin’ hot babes right here, remember?” He pointed a thumb over at the four women that had begun to play pool again.

At that, all five men whipped around in their stools and looked at the said women. They apparently hadn’t heard them, intent on their pool game.

Amira’s red hair was still in its jagged cut to her shoulders, her matching eyes intent on the game. In a pair of white shorts and a short, black tank top, Gojyo found his eyes lurking up and down her curves as she bent over the table, lining up her shot. When he was around her he didn’t even seem to remember that she was a half-breed like he was, but the scars that he could see all over her body was the reminder, unfortunately. It didn’t keep his mind from imagining running his tongue all over her, though.

Hakkai found his eyes on Arryn as helped Amira play against the other two. She had pulled her long blonde hair into a messy bun as her blue eyes shined in laughter and enjoyment as the four women talked. Her black top was sleeveless, showing toned arms, and she had removed her black skirt, revealing a pair of tight, white pants. Hakkai smiled, remembering the events a few nights ago where he held this woman to him. 

He felt…a lot like he had with Kanan…

Goku tilted his head a bit, a small smile on his face as he watched Naora laugh at Amira for missing her shot. She had let her hair down around her shoulders, the yellow ribbon tied around her neck for the moment as her golden eyes sparkled. Her yellow jewels still hung in her ears as her jeans had been rolled up to her knees and her green and yellow tie-shirt was left open, revealing a white tank top.

Last, Sanzo saw himself staring at Auroura. The woman was normally angry or quiet but now her laughter rang through the bar as she made jokes and talked to the other three women. She needed something to make her relax. Her light brown hair was still in its ponytail as her long bangs continued to frame her face and hide the chakra in the middle of her forehead. Her silver eyes clearly showed she was enjoying herself. Her black jeans hung around her hips as her red tank top clung to her curves. Her black jacket was tossed over the pool table next to them, leaving about an inch or two of tan skin and toned abdomen between the top and the pants. If the others weren’t here at this moment, Sanzo might not have been able to contain himself.

“Yes,” Gojyo nodded his head with a grin. “I’ll give you points for that one, Orin. They’ve even got Goku’s mouth watering. And not over the talk of food.”

Orrin gave a laugh and turned back to the bar, laying his head down as he went silent. The women stayed in their own little world as the other four guys began a talk about what was going on what was going to happen next. Orin wanted to sleep but Gojyo and Sanzo fighting over cigarettes kept him from doing that; it also caught ahold of the women and they paused to stare at the monk and the pervert.

“Let go of me,” Sanzo growled. “That is if you wanna live you red-haired fairy.”

“I NEED NICOTINE!”

“Well, there goes that,” Amira tossed her pool stick down. “I’m out.”

“Same here.” Naora sighed.

“Yeah, kinda ruined it, didn’t they?” Arryn asked, scratching the back of her head.

“What do they not ruin?” Auroura asked, sitting down in her chair.

Orin shook his head. ~These guys are morons.~

Auroura ignored everything around them as the Undertaker decided to play mind games with them with other people and food and drinks.

“Bastard,” Amira sighed. “Can’t he tell I’m dying of thirst over here?” She was practically hanging onto the table they sat around.

“I think that’s the whole point, Amira.” Arryn sighed, scratching her head.

Naora let her mouth drop open as Goku ordered something to eat and then the Undertaker stepped in in the illusion and began to kill everyone around them. She clenched her teeth. “This bastard is mine.”

Sanzo stood up from his chair. “Yeah, shall we close the curtains on this three-penny performance?”

“But how?” Goku asked.

“Leave it to me.” The Priest answered. “He’s not the only one who can piss people off.”

Sanzo’s idea was stupendous, especially since the Youkai was a neat-freak. They painted all over the walls of the town as Auroura and Orin even set a couple of fires. It didn’t take too much longer for him to show p, ordering them to halt in their actions. That just made them do more of their ‘handy-work’ and pissed the Youkai off even more.

Arryn gave a small smile as they all began to destroy everything. The Youkai decided to finally get this over with and stood in the air again, the coffins he had made for them fluttering around him.

“Hey,” Gojyo turned to the four women. “You ladies stay out of the way of this; let us handle this psycho.”

Amira looked surprised. “Are…are you sure?”

“Yeah, we don’t mind helping.” Arryn told them.

“We can protect you while dealing with this,” Hakkai assured her. “Besides, you four deserve a break.”

“If you insist,” Naora smiled. “I don’t mind watching you fight.”

“Do what you want.” Auroura snorted, crossing her arms and sitting down on a broken beam.

“All right,” Orin grinned. “Let’s do this.”

Undertaker was fast and he slammed one of the coffins into Gojyo before Sanzo shot at him, calling the Youkai an idiot for trying to make fun of the group of ‘traveling morons’. Amira immediately insisted that the women were the smart ones of the group.

“All right, dammit!” Orin finally got tired of all of this and drew his swords. “Hakkai! Sanzo! You know what to do!”

They all watched as Hakkai shot Chi out, Sanzo following with gunshots, leading Undertaker straight into the path of Orin’s sword. It slid straight down his body, finally riding them of this pain in the ass.

“And that is that.” Arryn nodded.

“That man,” Naora began. “He had the red chakra on his brow, but it looked different than yours and Sanzo’s.”

“Yes,” Auroura nodded. “He must have been working for someone; Homura, most likely. He’ll be using any way to get through to the Scriptures.”

“And you,” Amira reminded her friend. “Don’t forget that he needs you, too.”

Auroura closed her eyes. ~Not just me,~ She opened them and glanced at Naora. ~Her, too~

The evening, the sun was setting as the group quietly walked down the countryside. The two dragons were still resting at the moment.

“Is it still bothering you, Sanzo?” Hakkai began.

“A little,” The Priest lit a cigarette.

“Man, talk about a shit-hole!” Goku sighed, arms behind his head. “I thought I was going to go crazy in that stupid dump.”

“You are crazy.” Naora teased him with a laugh.

“That place was pure hell.” Gojyo agreed.

Auroura sighed as the others continued to talk about how bad it was. They were just repeating everything over and over again.

_”Sakura,”_ Nova’s voice grabbed her. _”That was just the beginning of Homura's tactics. When he returns you know that it won’t be that easy.”_

~I know that,~ She replied with a frown. ~I’m not a fool~

_”When he finds out that Naora is one of the Creatures of Purity he will grab her, as well as you. You have to keep that from happening.”_ Nera’s voice was calm; even calmer than her brother’s. _”No matter what.”_

Auroura glanced over at Naora as she and Goku talked and laughed together. ~Don’t worry. I’ll protect her till the end.~


	34. Ambition

It was the same ole, same ole. The jeeps were traveling, along a small cliff this time, and Goku and Gojyo were complaining; like always. Orin was sleeping at the moment, leaving his sister to drive as he slept in the back beside Naora. The other women were quiet though, just enjoying the summer warmth as they ignored the whining men. Sanzo then made a comment about grass and got Goku up in a roar when a huge boulder decided to drop down onto the first jeep. The men were gone.

“What the fuck!” Amira jumped up from her seat as Arryn slammed down on the brakes.

“Goku!” Naora was out of the car in seconds, following after the men in the green jeep. Amira followed, leaving Auroura with the twins.

“What’s going on?” Orin was groggy as he sat up straight.

“Another attack, of course.” His sister answered him. “We’re gonna have to save Sanzo and the others.”

“Eh, let them rot.” The man went to go back to sleep but Auroura kicked him out of the jeep and down after the others. 

“That was mean, Auroura.” Arryn giggled as the jeep went back to its dragon form.

“I’m not nice.” Was the Priestess’ answer as she jumped down into the trees.

Arryn gave a soft smile as she made her own way down after the others. Already, she was sure that Auroura was forming a plan in her head, now all she had to do was hear it and get into place. 

_”What about the women?”_

Souto closed his eyes for a moment, settling down his laughter, before answering his men. “The women won’t be a problem. We can either talk them to our side like Homura wants or slay them like we do the men. We only need that one, The Priestess.”

“We have found two sets of footprints,” Outo announced. “But it seems that the women have, in fact, disappeared.”

“They’re around here,” Souto replied. “Ayomi wouldn’t leave Konzen here like this, no matter how much of an ass he was.”

“Hello hotties!” the men turned at the whistle to find Amira and Naora standing there to the left, the taller woman with a huge smile on her face as she glanced at the blue-haired man up and down. Her gaze then turned to the one with the long black hair; Jikoku. “You know, I never mind dating a guy that was trying to kill us all.” She nudged her friend. “What do you think, Naora?”

The small woman flushed, refusing to glance at Jikoku. “Shut it, Amira.” She hissed, hiding her red face behind her hands.

“God, you’re still such a kid.”

“Yeah? And you sound like Gojyo.”

“I’d rather sound like him than like the bottomless pit.” Amira hissed at her friend. She then turned her head back to the group before them. “So, you guys are a part of Homura’s goon-squad, huh?” She gave them a thumbs up. “Ten bucks says that you little god-wannabes won’t be able to catch us!”

Souto smiled. “Your attitude remains the same as ever, Teruko.”

“That name again, huh?” Amira frowned. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Like I said,” she turned with a wink. “You ain’t gonna catch us!” Both girls took off into the trees; no doubt in their mind on the men following them. “I feel like a moron.” Amira sighed.

“Why? It’s no different than what you normally say.” Naora replied.

“Yeah, but I was serious when I said Souto and Jikoku were cute. You know I don’t like having to choose between which one to hit.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. But don’t worry, you’ll choose Gojyo.” Naora smiled.

“True, but sti-HEY!” She turned her head and glared at the smaller woman as she was laughed at. “I’ll let you get away with that one, Naora, just don’t expect a freebie next time.”

_“First a boulder and now this. Just a coincidence, right?”_

“Sure it is.” Sanzo snorted as he walked through the trees again. “It’s probably the work out of some out of control fur trapper.”

Auroura couldn’t help but give a smile as she glanced back behind them at all the traps that Hakkai had saved them from.

“That’d make me feel a lot better,” Hakkai smiled. “But…”

“It’s probably Homura again,” Arryn commented as she and Auroura followed the Priest and Hakkai. Orin had gone off to find Goku and Gojyo as Amira and Naora were sent to distract the enemy. 

“Do you suppose Goku and Gojyo are all right?” Hakkai wondered aloud. “Even with Orin going to find them they could still be hurt.”

“I’m afraid that we can’t get rid of Gojyo and damn pain in my ass monkey boy that easily.” Sanzo hissed, shooting his gun to take care of a few more traps.

(Have I ever told you guys how much I LOVE this asshole? Best character of the whole series, in my opinion!)

“You know that you’re leaving a trail for these guys to follow us, right?” Auroura commented. She frowned at the ground. “Who in the hell has the time to create a minefield!?”

“A moron.” Sanzo answered her.

“I agree with that,” Arryn hung her head. She then flushed as her stomach growled. “I apologize for sounding like Goku but, I’m afraid that I’m getting a little hungry.”

“You’re not alone,” Hakkai smiled at her. “When this is over, let’s-”

“Ha! There you guys are!” Amira’s voice broke through the silence as he jumped out of the trees before them, wiping sweat from her brow. “Damn, I didn’t think it would be so hard to find you, with Sanzo shooting his gun and all.”

“Where’s Naora?” Auroura asked.

“We ran into Orin on his way to Gojyo and Goku so she went with him.” Amira fell into step beside the Priestess. “And don’t worry; the goon-squad followed me, not her. And you’re both gonna love this. One of the guys, Jikoku, Gorgeous!” she said the last word in a sing-song voice.

“Is that right?” Arryn laughed at her friend.

“I’m serious! The other guys suck.” Amira gave Auroura a wink. “Their leader on the other hand, Souto, isn’t too bad, either. I think he’s up your alley, Auroura.”

“You think so, huh?” The Priestess raised a brow.

“I don’t know. He’s gonna have to be a total asshole to put up with her,” Arryn laughed. “Or a pussy.”

Amira gave a laugh herself. “True, true. But this guy, something told me that he’s like Sanzo, if not wor-” She came to a stop in her words as Sanzo had paused himself and turned to glare at her. “What? Truth’s the truth. You’re an asshole, my friend.”

“That’s not why we stopped, Amira,” the redhead turned to look at Hakkai as he gazed around the forest.

“Here it goes.” Sanzo sighed.

“So it would seem.” Arryn placed a hand on her hip. 

A strange fog began to pass around them and a man attacked from above. The five of them flittered apart into the trees. Auroura found herself being followed by a bald guy and gave a frown.

“You know, this is totally pointless.” She told him. “Why even bother when you know you won’t win?” she heard Sanzo’s gun go off and sighed. “Bullets aren’t going to work on these guys, Sanzo. Can’t you see the dot on their forehead?” She dodged out of the guys attack before giving him a kick in the face. “Look, I don’t have the patience to deal with you guys right now, so why don’t you just leave and say you couldn’t find us.”

The guy laughed. “Still the same as ever, Ayomi.”

~That name again~ She hissed at herself.

“Unfortunately we have orders to bring you back. I know you aren’t going to like it but I’ll be taking you with me, conscious or not.”

“The hell you will be!” Arryn jumped in out of nowhere, landed a Chi blow to his chest. All it did was push the man back though.

Hakkai was on his own but Amira found herself with Sanzo, Jikoku following them. “Why are we running?” Amira asked the Priest. “Why don’t we just take them down?”

“Shut up!” the Priest growled at her as they hid behind the leaves. “I’m thinking.” His mind rolled quickly but before he could come up with anything Jikoku showed up again and pushed them out of hiding.

“All right!” Amira scowled, patting dust off of her clothes as she stood. Jikoku had tossed knives at her but she ignored them as she took a side step. “I am tired of this crap. Come out here and fight me face to face so we can hurry up and get back on the road. You dudes are really starting to piss me off!” ~If I can distract this guy for a moment and give Sanzo time to think and escape then maybe we all can get out of here.~

Jikoku paused for a moment, a smile on his face. “I’m not too fond of killing women, let alone a beautiful one, but it seems that I have no choice on it here. Too bad.”

Amira gave a grin, her face growing a bit red. “Well, at least I can say you’re not alone on that part.” She pulled out her sais. “Now, let’s just see what you ‘gods’ can do.”

_“Having problems, Kouryuu?”_

Sanzo had been leaning against a tree, breathing hard. He had taken Amira’s diversion and got to safety. Opening his eyes, Sanzo turned to find Auroura standing before him, arms crossed as she frowned at him.

“Only as much as you are.” He replied. “Where’s Arryn and Hakkai?”

She shrugged. “Doing their own thing, I’m sure. Amira?”

“Fighting one of them.” He answered her. He pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it but his lighter was out of fuel. “Dammit. This sucks.”

Auroura went to pull out the lighter she had in her pocket but paused, taking in the sight of Souto standing before them. Sanzo noticed him, too.

“What do you know? It’s another one.”

“More than just one.” Auroura sighed as three more joined them.

“Weren’t you monks taught a respect for mother nature?” Jikoku asked. “Or did you skin class that day?”

“You know, that’s funny. All this time I thought tobacco was a part of nature.” Sanzo grunted.

“Keep blowing smoke,” Ryokusho smirked as he cracked his knuckles. “You’re gonna burn.”

“You’re not going to get away this time,” Sekieki grinned. “Neither of you.”

“Four to two,” Auroura sighed at Sanzo. “Whatever shall we do?”

“There’s no point in fighting,” Souto told her. “Hand over the Maten Scripture and we’ll take the lady and be on our way.”

“I don’t think so.” Sanzo growled, taking a step in front of Auroura.

“Do you really want to join your friends so badly?” The god asked.

“Friends? Please.” Auroura snorted. “All they are, are pains in the ass. I give you thanks for finally getting rid of them.” ~Not true but I’m not gonna say so~ Souto frowned.

“What the hell are we waiting for?” Sekieki demanded. “Let’s just kill the bastard and take the woman already!”

“Wait!” Souto told him. He turned back to Sanzo. “We could put in a good word for you to Homura and ask him to spare your life.”

Sanzo closed his eyes. “Neither of us have any intention of spending the rest of our lives as his little hunting dogs like you guys.”

“You bastard!” Jikoku growled. “Speaking in such a tone will only shorten your life!”

“If that was true,” Auroura shook her head. “He would have been dead a LONG time ago.” Sanzo gave her a look.

“We can take care of that soon enough.” Ryokusho grinned.

Sanzo glanced up at the sky for a moment before exchanging a look with the woman behind him. A small grin spread across her lips. He took a step forward. “You spoke of our ‘friends’ earlier. You wouldn’t happen to know where they would be hiding, would you?”

“Oh, you’ll be seeing them soon.”

“Perhaps you’d like to join them!” Jikoku tossed some more knives at them but Goku dropped out of the trees and knocked them away before killing him.

“Aww, too bad.” Amira sighed, stepping up beside Auroura. “I wanted to finish him off.”

“Then you should have done that before hand instead of playing around.” Auroura told her.

“Sakura!” Naora’s voice dropped in as she hugged the taller woman. “I’m glad to see you’re safe.”

“Where are Gojyo and Orin?” Auroura asked her. 

“They’re taking care of that other guy.” Goku answered her. “Don’t worry. They’ll be fine!”

“So, boss-man,” Amira grinned at Souto. “It’s five to three. What are you going to do?”

“Change that to seven,” They turned to find that Arryn and Hakkai had joined them again. 

“How are you not dead?” Souto demanded. Ryokusho and Sekieki were lost for words. “Don’t tell me this whole thing was all a hoax!”

“The boys may be stupid, but we ladies aren’t.” Amira grinned. “That’s why we split up to help them. You may be gods but you’re still no match for us. So, how many does that leave of you guys? Four?”

“I’m afraid not.” Gojyo’s voice announced the arrival of him and Orin, both looking pretty pleased. “We just killed that greenhorn back at the cliffs so if my math is right that just leaves three.”

“Damn, you’d think these god dudes would be smarter than this.” Orin covered a yawn. “After all the regular shit we kill daily they should know we’re strong by now, dammit!”

Auroura closed her eyes, trying not to roll them as the arguing began as Gojyo teased Sanzo for smoking too much. She had to fight to keep herself from laughing, too.

“I’ll snuff you out.” Sanzo growled.

“That’s not very nice,” Hakkai told him. “Apologize to Gojyo.”

“Not likely.” Sanzo replied.

“You,” Auroura grabbed Souto’s attention. “You might want to take what’s left of your Squad and go back to Homura before you’re all dead to. While you’re there, give him this for me.” She flipped him off. Orin and Amira gave a laugh at her.

Ryokusho ran forward to attack Hakkai but he was easily taken care of by some Chi.

“Okay,” Hakkai ginned. “I guess that’s Hakkai, 2, Grizzly Bear, 0.” Arryn giggled at the look on his face.

‘Dammit,” Sanzo sighed. “And I really wanted to waste that guy for making me run too much.”

“Then maybe you should be looking for the bomb-guy,” Amira told him. “He’s the one that had your panties in a wad.”

“Eh, he’s just the crumbs.” Sanzo lifted his gun.

That pissed the dude off quickly but he was no good against the pissed off Priest.

Souto seemed to be lost. Auroura shrugged her shoulders. “I told you to leave. Should have listened.”

“Looks like all your friends are gone.” Gojyo smiled.

“You should see when Sanzo gets mad!” Goku grinned.

“Maybe you should surrender now.” Hakkai scratched the back of his head.

“Aww, do we really have to kill him?” Amira asked. “We already killed the other cute guy. Let’s let this one leave.”

“Cute or not,” Arryn sighed. “He was trying to kill us.”

“Eh,” Orin shrugged. “Who cares? I just want to get back to sleep.”

“I’m hungry.” Naora pouted.

Auroura felt her anger growing.

“Tell me, both of you priests,” He glanced between Auroura and Sanzo. “If your friends had truly been dead, would you still have turned down my offer to join Homura?”

“If these guys had truly been dead,” Auroura answered him. “Then you wouldn’t have been able to ask us a question.” Naora gave the taller woman a smile.

“So be it.” Souto closed his eyes. “We were far too ambitious. But we could no longer serve the incompetent fools in Heaven. After what happened to you and the others, Ayomi, it opened our eyes. We thought to follow Homura and seek our own fortune! I’ll succeed, even alone! I’ll kill you all and take the Maten Scripture and Ayomi with me, no matter what!”

Auroura turned her head from the fight as Goku moved to take care of Souto. What had happened to make this guy leave Heaven and follow Homura? Just how bad was it up there? 

Naora frowned as Souto dropped his blade and let Goku’s strike hit true. “But why?”

“Unlike you, I know when it’s my turn to die. In the Heavens, we had never known defeat. So you must tell me, how were you able to beat us? What power do you have that allows you to out maneuver Heaven?”

Things were silent for a moment.

“I’m not sure how to answer that,” Orin sighed. 

Gojyo blinked. “All the battle’s we’ve survived,”

“The fact that we’re alive,” Hakkai began

“We don’t believe.” Sanzo ended it.

“Well,” Amira grunted. “That made absolutely no sense to me.”

“Me neither,” Arryn agreed as Souto died. “Just go with it.”

“How stupid,” Sanzo scowled.

“Not too bad, for common soldiers.” Naora commented. “But this Homura guy…what makes him so much better than them?”

“Homura is the War God,” Auroura told her as she turned to leave the clearing. “He was given nothing to use but a sword. His strength will be far grander than any of ours, no matter what we do…”


	35. Fake Star Strikes Back

“What’s with everyone today?” Hakkai’s voice cut through the silence. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so quiet.”

“Then stop talking before you ruin the peace.” Amira teased, leaning her head back against her hand. Auroura was in the front seat, sleeping for once in a long time, Naora right behind her, staring intently at the sleeping woman as she lost herself in her thoughts. Gojyo’s eyes were closed as he tried to fall asleep himself. Sanzo’s eyes were closed as well and even Orin and Arryn were silent as they just stared off into the distance. 

Hakkai and Gojyo began to talk, breaking the silence, though. They then found out that Goku had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

“That’s actually kinda cool,” Orin smiled from behind the wheel.

“That’s just too god-damn creepy!” Gojyo had grabbed the other man and shook him.

Arryn sighed. “Well, there goes the sil-.” 

“Shut up or I’ll kill you!” Sanzo’s voice growled, freezing them all.

Hakkai glanced at him. “That’s too weird. Sanzo shouts in his sleep.”

“Uh-oh,” Amira glanced over at Auroura and Naora. “You don’t think that the two of them do the same thing, do you?” She and Arryn exchanged a look before Amira began to reach over to Naora.

“Leave her alone.” Auroura’s voice made them all jump as her eyes opened as the jeeps moved closer to another town surrounded by trees.

“Jesus, Auroura!” Orin clutched at his chest. “Give me a heart attack, why don’t ya?”

Her eyes didn’t move from staring ahead. “Just leave her be.”

_“Something really strange has been going on with Auroura since we went to Meikishi Temple.”_

Amira and Arryn had headed off on their own to restock their supplies when they hit the town. The boys had gone off to get some food. She didn’t know where Auroura and Naora went.

“Well think about what happened.” Arryn replied. “That woman trained her and raised her for nearly ten years and she watched her die right in front of her; by the hands of the woman that was supposed to be her own mother. And I’m sure the force of that creature, the Dragon woman Nera, wasn’t easy to handle at all.”

“True, but there’s something that we don’t know,” Amira continued as they moved through the store. “Something that we didn’t catch. Something she’s hiding.”

“Everyone has their secrets, Amira,” Arryn told her, heading to the checkout lane. “Even us.”

Amira closed her eyes. “Yeah, I know, but still…sometimes it’s better to relieve stress with friends than to bottle it all up.”

“Then maybe you should talk to her about it,” The blonde woman told her friend. “You know how the Priestess can be.”

“True, true.” She turned to the cashier. “How much for all-”

“Take it! It’s free!” The scared voice caught both women off guard.

Amira took in the two women behind the counter, staring at her in fear. There was a very tall woman with a pair of glasses and short red hair as a short one with a smushed face and long, matching hair. They were hanging onto each other. Amira raised a brow. “You two okay?”

“Yes! Please! Just take it and go!”

“Well, if they say so,” Arryn gathered the things in a bag or two and turned to leave. “Come on, Amira.”

Amira found herself stuck at the counter, staring at the women. “I feel like I’ve met the two of you before.”

“No, no you haven’t!” The tall one squealed.

“No, I’m sure that I ha-”

“JUST GO!” The shorter one screamed. Amira frowned.

“Let’s just go,” Arryn grabbed her friend’s sleeve and pulled her out after her. “What the hell just happened?!”

Amira continued to frown. “I’m not sure…but I’m telling you that I’ve seen both of those women before!”

Those two women stayed in Amira’s head all day as they all joined back up for some food. Goku, Gojyo, and Orin were in their regular argument about food and booze as Auroura and Sanzo were the same annoyed looks. Arryn and Naora were laughing at the men but Hakkai wore a look on his face much like Amira’s. Sanzo’s anger put an end to the fighting and Arryn kept her brother from making a stupid comment that would get him shot.

“What’s wrong?” Sanzo glanced at Hakkai and Amira.

“Nothing,” Amira answered him, stabbing at her dumplings. “Just…thinking.” ~I’m sure I’ve seen them. But where?~

As night fell, the men and women separated into their own rooms and settled in for the night. Goku was the only one that was actually asleep though so he didn’t notice the footsteps outside like the others. Auroura stood from her bed with a sigh. 

“Let’s get this over with,” She told the others.

“Yeah,” Arryn nodded. “I want to get to sle-”

Suddenly, the door burst open and people from the town began to scream at them, talking about paying their bills and other outrageous things. Across the way, Auroura saw Sanzo and the others getting the same treatment.

“What the hell is going on?” Amira asked, scratching her head.

“I believe that must have mistaken us for someone else.” Hakkai answered her.

That’s when it hit her. Amira’s mouth dropped open and she turned to look at Arryn. “I got it!”

“Got what?” the other woman asked.

“Where I had seen those two women before!”

“Amira, now is really not the time.” Arryn told her friend.

“No, listen. Those two women were part of that impersonator group I told you we ran across before we met up with you guys!”

“You mean the one you told us about that traveled around, dressed like us?” Naora asked her.

“Uh-huh.”

“Yeah,” Hakkai pulled a bright face. “And that explains where I had seen those other men from before as well!”

“You mean they’re the ones that pulled all this crap on us?” Orin growled. “Oh, they’re gonna pay!”

_“You have got to be joking.”_

Amira couldn’t help but giggle at the look on Orin’s face as they caught up to the impersonators. They looked just like she had remembered them.

The bald 'Sanzo' was wearing a large, fake red dot on his forehead and a face sutra on his shoulders and was short as hell. 'Goku' was tall and lanky with a green gen in his coronet, 'Hakkai' was a short and fat guy and 'Gojyo' was with black hair and lighter blue.

‘Auroura’ was a woman with black hair dressed in the robes that Auroura would wear to the temples with such a fake replica of the headdress that it looked like it was about to break apart. 'Naora' was a young teen with blond pigtails and a very childish appearance. 'Arryn' was way taller than the others with a pair of glasses and short hair while 'Orin' was short with a smushed face, long hair, and a frown. And the best thing about that…was the one that was supposed to be Orin was a woman. ‘Amira’ had brown hair with an upturned nose and thick eyebrows and a mustache that could just barely be seen.

“FYI, morons!” Orin growled. “I’M NOT A WOMAN!!!”

“OH MY GOD!” the nine around the campfire screamed. “It’s them!”

‘Sanzo’ couldn’t believe his eyes. “But how did they-”

“Your voices can be heard throughout the village when you speak so loudly late at night.” Hakkai smiled at them.

“We told you before.” Gojyo glared at them. “It’s dangerous to impersonate us.”

“How dare you losers try to frame us?” Sanzo growled. “Don’t think you’ll get away with it!”

“Oh please, have mercy!”

“I…do not believe this…” Arryn still stared at the group as the others beat the hell out of them. “Who in their right mind would want to be us?”

“Who cares?” Orin turned to walk away from the bodies on the ground at their feet. “Let’s just get going. Maybe this time they’ll learn their lesson.”

“Umm, Sakura?” the Priestess glanced at Naora. She was frowning as she stared at one of the women on the ground. “I…I really don’t look like that, do I?”

Amira gave a laugh as she placed an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “No, you don’t. None of us do. Unless you count Orin.”

“What was that?!”

Auroura gave a silent sigh as she closed her eyes, walking after the others. ~Things just keep getting weirder and weirder the further we go.~


	36. Second Contact

“Look at the fireworks!” Naora cried happily staring out the window of the hotel room.

“Wow!” Goku smiled as he sat there with her. “Sanzo, come check it out!”

“No thanks.” The Priest grunted from the table, reading the newspaper again.

Auroura paused behind the two of them and glanced out the window herself, a small smile on her lips. 

“I wonder what festival it is,” Amira commented as she glanced at her cards.

Everyone but Goku, Naora, Sanzo, and Auroura played Mahjong. Sanzo felt that there were too many people to play with and grabbed a paper instead. Auroura had been sitting on one of the beds, writing in a notebook before she had used the bathroom.

Believe it or not, the rooms the men had and then the rooms the women were connected by a doorway, so the women had moved through the door, joining the rest of the group for game and rest.

“It feels like forever since we’ve had the chance to relax like this.” Gojyo smiled.

“So, I take it that means you have a good hand, right?” Orin asked him.

“Dammit.” Gojyo sighed, tossing his cards down.

Hakkai gave a laugh. “You know, Gojyo’s right.”

“True,” Arryn nodded. “Gods and demons, we kept running into them one right after another.”

“That’s because we got to Priests that everyone seems to be obsessed with,” Amira commented. “I wonder…if we leave the two of them behind, will we no longer be attacked?”

Sanzo lifted his head, glaring at her. “You wanna find out?”

Goku turned from the window. “Hey, Homura’s a god, isn’t he? What would a god want with us anyway?”

“Who knows?” Gojyo asked. “He’s not nearly as cute as the babe we ran into a few months before.”

“Nor as friendly.” Hakkai sighed.

Amira pulled a face. “You mean the Hermaphrodite, right?”

Gojyo pulled a face. “Oh, you’re just teasing me. There’s no way a babe like that can be a Hermaphrodite.”

“Kanzeon Bosatsu, right?” Auroura asked as she sat down across from Sanzo. “Hermaphrodite.” Gojyo let out a slew of curses as Amira laughed at him.

“Sanzo, Auroura,” Hakkai began. “What is your take on this Homura character?”

“Hard to say,” Sanzo set his paper aside, reaching for his glass of tea. “It doesn’t change anything. Whatever their motivations are, our objectives stay the same.”

“Keep heading West.” Auroura told them, grabbing her pen.

“That’s right.” Sanzo nodded.

“West, huh?” Goku and Naora asked together.

“I wonder what Kougaiji’s up to,” Goku began.

Auroura gave a frown as he closed her eyes. Her mother…she was with Kougaiji and the others, controlled or not. How could she…

“They wouldn’t die if you killed them.” Gojyo snorted.

“Yeah, but…”

“There’s no need to worry, Goku,” Arryn smiled. “What happens will happen.”

“That pretty much sums it up,” Sanzo nodded. “Anticipating someone else’s moves can cost you dearly.”

“Ha!” Orin grinned. “I win!”

“Dammit.” Amira grunted with a frown.

“Damn.” Sanzo stood up from the table and headed towards the door.

“Hey, where are you going, Sanzo?” Goku stood up from the window. “I wanna go to!”

“Do what you want,” Sanzo told him. “I’m not getting food.”

“Aww,”

“I have a few things I need to get as well,” Arryn stood up as well. “Naora, wanna come with us?”

The woman turned from the window. “Sure.”

“If you find one,” Auroura lifted up her notebook. “Buy another one for me, will you?”

“Not a problem.” Arryn nodded as Gojyo lit a cigarette.

“Do you think them going off on their own is wise?” Hakkai asked.

“Don’t think too hard, Hakkai.” Orin told the other man as he stood up. “Arryn went with the two of them for a reason. You guys might not think about it until afterwards, but the women here are pretty smart.”

“Aww, thank you, Orin.” Amira smiled as she began to put the game away.  
Orin gave a yawn. “Most of them, anyway.”

“Hey,” the half-breed growled at her friend.

“I suppose you’re right,” Hakkai nodded. “How about a game of cards in the meantime?”

“You read my mind.” Gojyo nodded.

“I’m going downstairs,” Auroura stood from her chair. “I need a drink.”

“Alcohol, huh?” Orin grinned. “I’ll go with you.”

“Join me in the game, guys.” Amira told Gojyo and Hakkai. “I’ll be right back.” She slid into the bathroom as Auroura and Orin left the room.

_~You're worth so much_   
_It'll never be enough to see what you have to give_   
_How beautiful you are_   
_Yet seem so far from everything you're wanting to be_   
_Wanting to be~_

“Hey, Sanzo.”

“No.”

“Come on, Sanzo!”

“Be quiet.”

“Sanzo!”

“Shut up.”

“But Sanzo! You don’t know what I’ll ask you!”

“Then go ahead and say it. I’ll kill you if it’s something stupid.”

Goku smiled. “There’s a Ramen stand over th-”

Arryn and Naora began to laugh as Sanzo whipped out his paper fan and whacked Goku with it as they held the few bags that the four of them had bought.

“See there? That was a dumb question.” The Priest hissed.

“Hey, Sanzo,” Naora began. “Next time you should-” Her words were cut off when a man moved up behind the Priest.

“Genjyo Sanzo, right?” He asked.

Moments later, an explosion went off back the way they had come from. Arryn frowned. “The others.”

Before other words could escape her mouth, the man began to shoot some kind of blue, laser-arrows at them, separating the group. Sanzo tried to shoot his own gun at him but got caught and had to run.

“These gods are starting to make me made!” Naora hissed, hand on her hip as she ducked behind a building with Arryn. “Why do they have to attack us?”

“I’m more worried about the town, myself.” Arryn admitted. “It seems that this man doesn’t care that he’s destroying it as well.”

“That’s right.” The voice made them turn to the man behind them. “Die!”

Arryn moved just in time to bring her shield up as she and Naora backed away together. The god turned his attention to Goku again.

“This is it?”

“Is what it?” Goku hissed.

“This is the Sanzo and company I’ve heard about? It seems we overestimated your abilities.”

“Oh you did, did you?” Sanzo’s voice made the god turn around just in time to have the Priest shove his fist in his face.

“Oh man,” Arryn sighed as Sanzo stepped on the gun.

“Nice,” Naora smiled.

“Good job,” Goku told him.

“You’re one of Homura’s thugs, aren’t you?” Sanzo asked him. The man was silent. “Talk. What are they after?”

The man opened his mouth to reply but instead he got attacked and destroyed. “What the-” They all turned to find another god standing there, his weapon added at them.

_~Tears falling down again_   
_Tears falling down~_

“Gojyo, Amira, you okay?” Hakkai asked, pushing himself up from the ruined inn.

“What do you think that answer is?” Orin hissed as he stood up. “Goddamn bastard! Who the fuck did that!?”

“I must say, a bit excessive.” Hakkai nodded.

“Why do we have to be attacked everywhere we freakin’ go?” Amira moaned, wiping dust off of her clothes.

“Sheesh,” Gojyo sighed. “And I had a killer hand, too.”

“It appears to be another god,” Auroura sighed. They all followed her gaze up to the bearded man on the roof off the building beside them.

“Auroura, Orin!” the Priestess turned to see that Hakkai had jumped into the green jeep with Gojyo and Amira. Not even bothering the other dragon to transform, the Priestess and other man joined them and down the street they drove, the god following them with a gun.

“Hey, Hakkai, why do we have to run?” Gojyo asked his friend.

“We have to try and draw his fire away from the village,” The other man answered. “Besides, I’m worried about the others.”

Gojyo covered his head as more explosions happened on either side. “Damn, they’re going all out.”

“It seems that he doesn’t care about people dying.” Orin growled. “Let me go kill this guy-”

“Sit down,” Auroura told him, arms crossed. He froze in his movement before sitting back beside Amira. “We’ll get to fight him soon. Just be patient.”

“Wait,” Amira glanced at the driver. “Why worry about the others? They can protect themselves.”

“Well, I know that Arryn and Naora won’t do it, but I’m just worried that Sanzo and Goku might wreck the town. I haven’t gotten supplies, yet.”

Gojyo hung his head. “I got you.”

“Everyone hang on, we’re gonna start hauling some serious ass.”

_~You fall to your knees_   
_You beg, you plead_   
_Can I be somebody else for all the times I hated myself?_   
_Your failures devour your heart in every hour_   
_You're drowning in your imperfection~_

“What did you do that for?” Goku demanded. “Isn’t he one of your comrades?

“Any one of us would gladly put up our lives for Lord Homura.”

“Aww, not this guy again,” Naora sighed.

“One life is meaningless compared to Homura’s greatest cau-” His words were cut off as Gojyo’s blade cut him in half.

“Are you guys all right?” Amira asked, stepping toward them.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Arryn nodded. “Just tired with all these guys here.”

“I know how you feel,” Orin sighed. “I hate us being celebrities.”

Auroura frowned, her eyes closed. “Just what do you want this time?” she called out.

“Auroura,” Amira looked at the other woman. “What are you,” Orin gave her a look before nodding behind them. She glanced up as the fireworks continued to go off, revealing three men watching them from the roof of the building. It was Homura and the others.

“Homura!” Goku cried out.

“Long time no see.” The God of War smiled at them.

“Not long enough.” Sanzo admitted with a frown.

“I’m just watching,” The other man assured him. “I wanted to see you guys fight.”

Sanzo closed his eyes. “Then you got what you came for, so beat it.”

Homura gave a chuckle. “Phenomenal! Is what I’d like to say, but you’re not there yet. You guys still have the capacity to grow stronger. The closest one happens to be you, Priestess, since you possess one of the Five Creatures.”

Auroura frowned at him. It seems that Homura didn’t know that she actually had two of them, three if you count Naora. As long as he didn’t know, she wouldn’t say a word about. Leave it as a surprise.

“What do you want this time, Homura?” Auroura asked her. “If you’re not here to fight us, then leave so we can go back to resting.”

“Don’t get me wrong, we only came to watch today.” Homura told her again.

“Does that mean you’re just going to take off?” Hakkai asked him. “Why don’t you stay a play a little while.”

“Wait a second,” Orin began. “If the dudes wants to leave, then why not let them go?

“They’re already here,” Gojyo told him. “Why not go ahead and play?”

“You’re not the sort of people who’d be satisfied with a fight of this caliber, are you?” Shien asked.

“You kidding me?” Gojyo hissed at him. “That wasn’t even enough to be an appetizer.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Zenon smirked. “I’d hate to come all the way out here for nothing.”

“Okay then!” Goku grinned as he summoned is staff. “Stop talking and let’s get it on!

Auroura sighed and moved away from the group, Orin following her. “Ridiculous,” She sighed, leaning against one of the buildings as they began to fight. Goku and Naora were fighting against Homura, leaving the others to fight Shien and Zenon to deal with the others.

Shien glanced at her. “I don’t want to fight you, Chiharu.”

“I’m telling you,” Arryn scowled. “My name is not Chiharu!”

“Keep your guard up,” Sanzo told them. “They’re losers, but they’re still gods.”

Orin glanced at the Priestess beside her. “Are you sure you don’t want to fight them?”

“They said they didn’t want to fight, so no, I’m not going to. Goku and the others are just morons in doing so.”

“Even the girls?” He asked her with a smile.

A small grin spread across her lips. “Even the girls.”

Auroura ignored everything as Orin watched the fighting. Her intent was caught on the two voices in her damn head.

Nova and Nera were both telling her to grab the others and run from Homura and the others. The trio were much stronger than any of them and there was nothing that they would be able to do to them.   
~I know that, but I’m not going to argue with the others~ She told them.

_“Sakura,”_ Nova sighed. _“You need to take control of them. If Sanzo, or any of them, are to die, everything is going to be pointless! You didn’t mind being in control before, so why not do it now?”_

_“I agree,”_ Nera nodded. _“Sanzo may talk a lot, but he will do anything that you say. Taking control every once in a while will not cause problems. You never minded being strict before, Ayomi.”_

~My name is not Ayomi.~ Auroura told them, pushing herself off of the building.

Goku’s cry caught their attention and Orin moved forward to catch him as he flew through the sky.

“Goku!” Naora cried. She then glared at Homura. “You-”

“Back off, Homura.” Auroura’s voice made the god turn to her from his place of the roof. “Touch her and I’ll step forward.” He stayed still, watching her. “Just go ahead and leave. Like you said before, the others are nothing for you.”

Homura glanced at her before a smile spread across his face. “As you wish, Ayomi.” She frowned at the name. “Zenon, Shien, we’re leaving.”

“No way,” Zenon began, but Shien raised a hand. “Man, if you say so.”

“Is this really what you want, Homura?”

“Wait!” Sanzo cried out. “You’re leaving things unfinished again!? Quit toying with us and get serious already!”

“How can they get serious when they can run circles around us?” Orin asked the Priest. “They could kill all of us if they wanted to, Sanzo. We’re screwed at the moment. Only Auroura or Hakkai would still be alive after the fight. Wounded beyond belief, but still alive.”

“Why do you say that?” Amira growled. “That’s not true!”

“Hakkai is a Youkai,” Orin shook his head. “I’m sure his power would be multiplied over 20 times he is now. Auroura would survive because of the Creatures of Purity she holds. Goku might survive if he takes his coronet off again, but I doubt that. We’re screwed!”

Arryn sighed. “Unfortunately, I have to agree with my brother. The rest of us…there’s not much else that we can do, I’m afraid.”

Shien stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth to talk to her when Homura cut him off.

“If I took the Scripture now, what excuse would I have now to come and see you again?” He glanced at Sanzo. “Isn’t that right, Konzen?”

Auroura closed her eyes as the trio disappeared. She glanced at Orin. “Is Goku all right?”

“He’s fine,” the man nodded, still holding the small man. “Just knocked out. Homura…he’s a beast.”

“A beast indeed.” Auroura sighed to herself.

They made their way to another Inn. Their rooms weren’t connected like they had been before and only Naora was there with the boys that next morning, waiting on Goku as the other girls continued to sleep in the next room.

“It’d be for your own good to rest today.” Hakkai told the young man as he sat up. “You should avoid pushing yourself.”

“Oh, right.” Naora watched as he squeezed his hands. “I lost…”

“Yeah,” Gojyo nodded. “More like he whipped you, you loser monkey.”

“What the hell?!” He glared at the red-head. “Don’t call me a monkey!”

“A monkey’s a monkey, you weak-ass beat-up monkey.”

“Grrr! As if you’re in any position to talk!”

“What’d you say?!”

Naora gave a sigh and then a smile as the two of them continued. Goku was okay, no doubt about that, but she was worried about what would happen next time. She had been on Goku’s side, but still he got hurt. She was going to train and train as hard as she could to make sure that she could help keep him safe next time. She knew just who to ask for help, too.


	37. Solitude

“What in the hell happened to the bridge?”

“Water build up. Easy to tell, Naora.”

“Shut up, Orin!”

“This doesn’t look good to me.” Gojyo commented.

Sanzo glanced back at Hakkai. “Is this the only way?”

“I’m afraid so,” The man answered hands still on the steering wheel. “The long rain that finally stopped yesterday has caused the entire river to swell.”

“Then what’re we going to do?” Goku asked.

Amira leaned forward to Auroura as the men continued to talk. “What do you want to do, Auroura?”

“Why don’t we just hop across the poles?” Orin pointed out to the post of the river. They could be seen pretty well above the raging water.

“And risk falling into the water and being washed down the stream?” Arryn glanced at her brother. “No thank you.”

“Well, if you didn’t have a problem with balance then everything would be safe…” His voice faded away as they watched Sanzo walk down the road, an annoyed look on his face. “What the hell’s his problem?”

Auroura watched after him for a moment in silence. She knew what was going through the Priest’s head. Growing up with him, it wasn’t hard to remember everything that angered or upset her friend.

But were they even friends anymore? After what had…had happened that night in the Temple before the other Priestess died, what was she and Sanzo? She didn’t want to admit it but her thoughts on the Priest were…impure for a woman of the cloth; and not just because the Sanzos and the Amejisutos are supposed to ‘come together’. But was that going to mean anything? What did…did Sanzo feel?

“Let’s just humor him for a little while longer, guys.” Gojyo sighed as they followed after the walking priest.

“I guess.” Hakkai agreed.

“You know,” Orin began. “If the priest was to get laid then he wouldn’t be so much of an asshole any longer.”

Amira looked at him like he was a moron. “He’s a priest. They can’t do that, remember?”

“Not entirely true.” Orin’s eyes slid to the right with a sly look at the Priestess. Auroura glared right back at him.

“Dude,” Amira shook her head. “Perhaps a little too far, Orin.”

“I don’t care.” Orin replied.

“Perhaps you should.” Arryn warned her brother.

“I-”

“Never!” A voice called out, stopping the talk. Naora looked livid as she clutched the back of Auroura’s seat. “I won’t allow it! Sakura will never be used like that!”

The trio stared at the little woman as Auroura closed her eyes.

Amira gave a smirk and rubbed Naora’s head. “No she won’t be. I’ll help make sure to that.”

Auroura tried to fight it off, but a small smile spread across her lips…until they reached the bumpy road. She had to grip onto her seats.

“What kind of road is this, Hakkai?!” Goku demanded.

“Orin, take it smoother!” Arryn told her brother.

“Not much we can do here guys,” Orin told them. “You’re just gonna have to suffer for now.”

“I agree,” Hakkai smiled. “It’d be better if you didn’t speak. You’ll end up biting your tongue.”

That shut the girls up quick but the boys now…

“I swear, the things we do because SOMEONE is spoiled.” Gojyo hissed, staring in the back of Sanzo’s head.

Goku obviously didn’t get the point. “Why blame me? You’re the one who suggested it!”

“You stupid monkey, it wasn’t me! It was Sanzo! San-!” Gojyo was cut off by biting his tongue due to another bump.” He began to hiss after clapping a hand over his mouth. Goku quickly followed suit.

~Good grief,~ Hakkai sighed to himself. ~Why doesn’t anyone listen to me~ He glanced over at the other jeep and found Arryn sitting there, trying her hardest not to laugh and bite her own tongue. ~Well, at least someone does…~ He turned back to the road before them as Sanzo threatened Goku. ~When was the last time Arryn and I talked? And by ourselves, not with the others. I might have to ask her for a drink at the next village we pause out. She seems to be…~ Hakkai closed his eyes, remembering for a moment the last night they had to share a room together. He remembered what he had done.

And he wasn’t the only one. Feeling the yes on her, Arryn glanced at Hakkai with a smile. That man had been on her mind since that night…

_“Well, three people can fit on the bed, we'll just have to squeeze in together. Other than that, the two remaining will be on the floor." Hakkai told them._

"How are we going to figure out who is who, then?" Gojyo asked.

"Okay," Amira grinned. "Here." She pulled out her deck of cards and began to shuffle them, a smile on her face.

"Let's just keep this nice and simple," Gojyo grinned. "The three who draws the highest card will get to sleep in luxury."

"I don't know how you call being smushed with two other people luxury but I'll take that rather than sleeping on the floor." Orin replied, taking one of the cards as they were held out.

Chirping interrupted them and Gojyo looked at Hakuryu as he and Meika looked at him expectantly. "What's up with the parrots?"

"They want to draw cards too," Hakkai smiled.

"Huh? But you're just cars. What the hell do you want to bet for?"

"They are not just cars!" Arryn slapped Gojyo in the back of the head.

"I am not going to take the chances of losing to a damn car!" the half-breed told her.

A look of pure evil crossed the woman's face as she glared at Gojyo. "Give them a card!"

"Yes ma'am." Amira laughed as the two dragons drew a card as well and then closed her eyes. "All right. Moment of truth. Throw your cards down now!"

Orin- Jack. Gojyo-Queen. Meika-Ace Hakuryu-Joker. Amira-King. Arryn- Ace.

Gojyo and Orin both had their mouths drop open as they stared at Hakkai and the two women.

Amira gave a wink. "Sorry sweeties. The bed's ours." Both women gave a giggle as they jumped on the bed. Hakkai wore a worried look.

"Holy shit, you lucky son of a bitch," Gojyo punched Hakkai in the arm. "You got both babes?"

"Just shut up," Orin sighed as he laid down on the pad on the floor. "Let's get to sleep." Arryn smiled as Amira seemed to agree and took the end of the bed against the wall. She disappeared into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas before returning.

Hakkai shyly turned to her. "Where would you like to sleep?"

"The middle is fine," She replied. "Unless you want it?"

"No, no, I'll take the edge."

"I apologize if I kick you off." She smiled, sitting on the bed. Hakkai gave a laugh. Smiling to herself, Arryn slipped into the bed beside Amira. Meika curled up on the pillow above her head. For some reason, Arryn had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and she knew why. Hakkai didn't slip in for about another hour, most likely trying to give the women some time to get to sleep before he joined them. Amira was already out but Arryn was not and she went stiff as a board as the bed sunk in behind her. She calmed her breath as much as she could as Hakkai's back carefully, slightly touched her. She closed her eyes. She remembered what had happened that night that they had been sucked into the sand and dealt with that Scorpion woman. She and Hakkai had almost kissed. They hadn't talked about that since it happened, but still…

She found herself fighting with herself. All the thoughts of Jien were being forced from her mind with thoughts of Hakkai and she didn't know why. What would a man like Hakkai want with someone like her?  
Arryn's mind fell silent as Hakkai slowly rolled over. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to keep herself from moving as his fingers began to play with the strands of her hair. It felt so good as his fingers ran through her hair and she had to fight to keep herself from shuddering. She didn't count the time he laid there, playing with her hair, but she frowned when he finally stopped doing so. A small smile spread across her lips as an idea popped up into her mind. Dare she do it?

She did.

Arryn turned her face blank again and fought to keep her eyes closed as she rolled over to her other side. She heard Hakkai's breath come to an abrupt pause as she felt her head come into contact with his chest. Instantly, Hakkai's aroma filled her nostrils. She couldn't resist it as a smile spread across her face; she was glad that her face was blocked by the man's chest. Hakkai didn't move for a moment but he rolled over onto his back and scooted closer to the woman beside him. His right arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. She let her body go, letting Hakkai guide her to where she laid on top of him, using him as a pillow. She knew that her brother was going to throw a fit in finding the two of them like this in the morning but at this point in time, she did not care. She was here, lying on top of a man that she had begun to develop feelings for; at this point in time, nothing else mattered.

_The slamming of the breaks brought both jeeps to a halt as a dark form flashed out in front of them. Hands slammed down on the hood of the car, stopping the red jeep from hitting her. Auroura stood to her feet, surprise across her face._

“Corell?”

The Youkai, taking deep breaths, looked weary, as if she had been searching for them for a while. She lifted her head and stared at the Priestess. “Sakura,” Her voice was hoarse as she continued to suck in deep breaths. “We have a problem.”

The woman looked at her for a moment, a frown on her face. “What kind of problem?”

_~We are the lucky ones _   
_We shine like a thousand suns_   
_When all of the color runs together~_

Homura’s attention was ripped from the Youkai before him and turned to the two jeeps that now sat behind them. A smile spread across his lips at the Priestess as she stood up from the jeep.

“And now I take my leave.” He smiled. “Ayomi will be able to deal with this.”

“Not just yet, Homura.” Orin’s voice grunted as he hopped out of the car himself. “I still have a bone to pick with you.”

“Weren’t you the one complaining about not being strong enough last time?” The god chuckled.

“He’s got a point, Orin.” Naora told her friend.

“Shut up, cat!”

“Just get out of here before I change my mind, Homura.” Auroura growled at the man. “Quickly.”

“As the Guardian commands.” Homura gave a smile. “Who knows, you might end up saving him, rather than killing him.” The form faded away, leaving the group to deal with the Youkai before them.

“It’s just like you said,” Amira told Corell. Corell stood up from the jeep as well, her eyes closed. “Kougaiji really did go nuts, didn’t he?”

Kougaiji was now blue and a strange power was leaking off of him. There was a small, blue orb hanging around his neck as scales lined his arms.

“Okay,” Goku tilted his head to the side. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He made a foolish mistake,” Auroura stepped closer to him. Sanzo went to reach out to stop her, but she pulled from his hand. “Stay back. I can handle this by myself.”

“But, Sakura-” 

Naora went to move after her but Corell grabbed her. She kept her face straight as the watched the two before them. “Don’t fear. I came to her for a reason.”

Sanzo turned back. He was interested to see what she planned one doing but at the same time he was ready to move if he needed to.

“Oh boy. It seems he got himself in a real mess this time.” Gojyo sighed, sitting up to get a better look.

“It seems that our friend here used a technique of extraordinary means.” Hakkai frowned.

“What’s the plan?” Goku looked worried.

Sanzo glared at the Youkai but then snorted. “Let the Priestess do what she wants.”

“But, but Sanzo-”

“I appreciate the concern, Goku,” Auroura glanced over her shoulder at the monkey with a smile. “But you needn’t worry.” She turned back to stare at the blue Youkai. “You won’t lay a hand on me, will you Redhead?”

At the nickname she would always use with her friend, Kougaiji gave a roar before rushing forward to attack. Everyone felt time move slowly as he went to land a punch on her but he was stopped. Everyone saw his fist hit some type of barrier in front of Auroura, but Naora saw…something else.

The young tigress felt her mouth drop open. A man had caught Kougaiji’s fist, keeping it from connecting with the Priestess. He was a muscular man, 6’5’ in height, dressed head to toe in red and golden armor. Phoenix feathers sprouted from his helmet where his hair should be from as more fell down from behind his waist. His helmet hid everything on his face but his mouth and his red eyes that glowed from the eye-slits. On his hip was that long sword that Auroura would always wield.

And on Auroura’s other side was a woman dressed in silk robes of blue and white flowing from beneath her blue scales of dragon armor, her turquoise hair falling in waves as her ankles as a staff, the staff that she had seen Miriel wield, rested in her right hand.

For some reason, the two forms seemed to be very familiar to Naora, but she didn’t like the thought of them being that close to Auroura. She went to cry out to her but her words froze in her throat as Auroura reached out and grabbed that blue staff in her right hand. The moment she touched it, both forms faded away.

“Wha…”

Auroura stood there, the blue staff with the golden dragon in her hand. Kougaiji had jumped away from her, wagging his hand as if it had been burned.

“Kougaiji, you disappoint me.” The Priestess shook her head. “To think that someone like you would result to this. I don’t care if it is to save your mother. She wouldn’t want this, you moron.”

Corell closed her eyes at the thought of mothers. She was glad that she had convinced Doku and Yaone to keep Lirin and Sayuri behind during these events. It would have made everything so much harder.

Kougaiji gave out another roar and Auroura closed her eyes. Holding the staff out in front of her, the group watched as her white robes and headdress settled over her skin while a strange chant began to flow from her mouth. It was sweet, almost like a song, making their eyes want to drop closed. They fought it off to be able to see what happened, but Kougaiji didn’t. His eyes were being forced closed, resulting in his steps failing as he continued to rush at the Priestess. Then, her words coming to a halt, Auroura pulled the staff back and brought it smashing down upon the blue crystal, shattering the fiend.

That was when Corell moved. She left the others behind her, catching Kougaiji as he was thrown back towards the ground.

Auroura, calming her breath down, placed her hand on her hip as the staff faded from her grip; her robes faded away as well, leaving her back in her normal attire. “Keep him from doing something that foolish again, will you Corell? I don’t want to have to do this a second time.” Auroura turned back to the jeep. “Let’s continue.”

“Wait, Sakura!” Kougaiji’s voice made the Priestess turn back to face him. “That’s it? You’re just going to leave?”

“What else would I do?” She growled. “Do you have anything to say about what you did to my mother? Or my father?” Kougaiji pulled a hurt face, turning his gaze away as Corell closed her eyes. “I thought not. Until you do, or until I make it to India to find the answers myself, I don’t want to hear anything from either of you.” She turned to leave again. 

“Thank you, Sakura.” Corell gave a soft smile as the Priestess gave a snort.

As the two jeeps drove off to continue their journey, Kougaiji ripped himself from Corell’s arms. “Don’t be mad, Kou-”

“Of course I’m mad!” The Youkai cut her off. “I’m furious! Furious that I can’t do anything to help my mother! Every step I take I end up being pushed back to step one! If I can’t even beat Goku, then why did I think that I would be able to beat Sakura? I-”

“Your heart means well, Kougaiji.” Corell stood up. “You just need to find the right path to take. Think hard about your next path, though. You will find it in the end.” She slid up beside him and slipped her hand into his. “And I’ll be there for you when you do.”


	38. Brotherhood

Amira gave a sigh, extremely bored out of her mind. Hakkai had gotten the group lost in a forest of fog. Auroura couldn’t help because she was currently sleeping and Naora refused to let anyone wake her up to help them. She gave another sigh as the men continued to argue for a moment before Gojyo got up to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going, Gojyo?” Goku called out after him.

“I’m not sleeping tonight unless there’s a woman beside me. I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

“Wait for me!” Goku smiled and hurried after him.

“Goku, wait!” Naora took off after both of them.

“Sanzo…” Hakkai began.

Sanzo turned away. “What do I care?”

Orin sighed. “I swear, that redhead is killing me. I’m so glad you’re not that bad, Amira.”

The other half-breed gave a scoff and just crossed her arms. Gojyo talking about sleeping with other women had been stupid in the early days of travel but now it just pissed her off. Especially now, because…

“Amira, go make sure that Naora doesn’t hurt herself.” Auroura’s voice announced that she hadn’t been asleep at all. Orin made a comment on that but his sister put a fist in his face.

“Sure,” Amira gave another sigh and stood up, moving after the trio on foot.

“What now?” Arryn asked, leaning forward on the back off Auroura’s seat.

Auroura opened her eyes, glancing ahead of them at the fog. “Now we wait.”

Amira gave another sigh as Goku complained about smelling food. Gojyo had sat down at the base of a tree and pulled out a smoke. “You know, if AIDS from sleeping with many women doesn’t kill you, smoking will.”

He shot her a look before taking a big puff and glanced at Goku. “We’re looking for an exit! Forget about food until the next town!”

“I can’t move around on an empty stomach!” Goku whined.

“Well, I have some cookies, if you want them.” Naora smiled meekly as she pulled a small bag out of the pack on her shoulders; she must have grabbed it when she hopped out of the car, knowing that Goku was going to be hungry.

“What, really?!” Goku jumped on the cookies in her hand, devouring them. “Wow! These are really good, Naora! Did you make them yourself?!”

“Yeah,” The young woman giggled. “Arryn taught me how to bake. It’s actually really easy!”

“Do you have anymore?” Goku asked happily.

“Yeah, but they’re back at the car,” Naora hung her head. 

“Then come on, let’s go!” Goku grabbed her hand and ran back the way they had come.

Naora laughed. “Bye Amira, bye Gojyo!”

As they ran off, Amira’s attention was turned to Gojyo who had walked off to look at a bunch of red flowers in front of a cave. Amira knew all about Gojyo’s past from Hakkai’s telling of it. Told them what his stepmother had done to him. She had forgotten that she and Gojyo were the same, half-breeds, but her family had been different. Her past had been worse. All the wounds on her body proved it.

She glanced up at the sky as it began to rain. ~I bet Sanzo and Hakkai are going to be in a bad mood, now.~

“Talk about your shit luck, dammit.” Gojyo hissed as he hurried into the cave. 

She moved after him and then glanced back outside. “I don’t feel like walking in the rain.” She admitted. “Let’s just wait it out.”

“Yeah. We can find something to do to amuse ourselves, don’t you think?” Gojyo grinned at her. Amira stared at him in shock for a moment. Did he really just… “Like explore the cave!” He finished, turning from her to gaze further into the darkness as he pulled his lighter out.

~Should have known better,~ Amira sighed, hanging her head. ~I’m not Gojyo’s type, no matter how hard I try to be.~

“There’s a breeze,” Gojyo called to her. “It’s gotta lead somewhere.”

“Let’s just go.” Amira hissed, shoving past him.

Gojyo stared after her for a moment, unsure of where her anger had come from. Actually, she had been in a rather foul mood for the last couple of days. He had been wondering why but he never got around to asking her. He was busy thinking about sex…and then it hit him. Thinking back, Gojyo remembered what Auroura had told him a few months ago during the events with Yanming.

_"I want to apologize," He began._

_"Apologize?"_

_"For hitting on you. You're a very attractive woman and if you weren't a Priestess then I would be hitting on you still, even if you do scare me, but just to let you know, when the moment comes and I start making comments or flirting, you should take them as compliments."_

_Auroura looked at him again, fighting off a smile. "Oh really? And what about Amira? Does she not deserve your compliments?"_

_"Well, she doesn't seem to like it so I-"_

_Auroura stared at him before giving a laugh. "You claim to love women and yet you don't even notice."_

_"Notice what?"_

_Amira doesn't like it when you flirt with OTHER women, dufus." She told him. "Flirt with her and she'll glow red like a tomato."_

Did…did Amira have a thing for him? Or was that just wishful thinking? As he moved after her, Gojyo glanced at her. Her red hair hung to her shoulders in sharp cuts. She was dressed in that blank tank top of hers and the white, jean shorts. Amira was a very attractive woman to him, body and all, but he sometimes forgot that she was a half breed like he was. It had to be where all those scars came from. He didn’t know her past but she had to get those cars from somewhere. Was she beaten like he was? Who had done it?

As he continued to gaze at the scars on her body, he felt his anger rising. Most of the scars were old, telling him that she had been given them when she was younger. How old was this woman? 20? 21? He was 22 and his scars were old, nearly ten years. The ones that peeked out of the bottom of her shorts looked much older than that, revealing that she was younger than 12 when she had received them. And that one that was on her chest, disappearing into her shirt and trailing down…it added to his anger. Someone had to drag a knife down her chest to leave a straight line like that.

The thought of this girl being abused in this way, sexual or not to get those scars, infuriated him. Why hadn’t he stopped and thought about this before? Why had it taken him this long to think about this? And why, why did the thought of any other man touching this woman make him furious beyond belief?

“Left or right?” Amira’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

She glanced back at him, a brow raised. “Left or right.”

Gojyo thought for a moment before pulling a coin out of his pocket. “Heads, right. Tails, left.”

They ended up going left, leaving the coin behind to have a trail to find their way back out. It happened multiple times, and all the while Gojyo was thinking about the woman beside him, thinking about how to talk to her. He loved women. He loved sex. He didn’t want to be anchored to just one woman for the rest of his life but every time he thought about having sex with a woman, or even hitting on one, Amira came to his mind. It was starting to make him mad but at the same time he was pleased. He didn’t know why, but he liked her. 

Liked her a lot. Everything about her. Her laugh. Her voice. Her attitude. Her hair. Her eyes. Her skin. Her body. Her little snores she would give when sleeping were adorable to him. Whenever they slept in the same room or outside, he found himself staying up late into the night, just listening to them with a smile on his face. (He’d never admit that to anyone, though). 

He also hated things about her. Hated it when she was mad. Hated when she was sad. When she was hurt. Sick. Hated it when she was mad at him for flirting with other women. Hated it when she cried over it. Cried over him.

And then it hit him; again.

It had happened. It had finally happened and it pissed him off.

Sha Gojyo, no matter how hard he tried, had finally become anchored. Anchored to one, single woman. 

~Just because I love her, doesn’t mean I’m going to stop flirting with other women~ He told himself…and then he made a gagging sound.

Amira glanced over at him. “You okay?”

He gave a quick nod before taking another smoke and shoving it in his mouth. ~Did I really just say that?~ Had that word really come forward in this? Did he really…

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Amira’s words brought both of them to a stop and Gojyo glanced at her. As he caught the gaze of worry in her eyes the answer was firm and true. Yes, yes it had. 

Yes he did.

He didn’t know how, but this woman was everything that he wanted…the question, though, did she feel the same?

What better time than the present to find out?

“Yeah, of course I’m fine.” Gojyo dropped his cigarette and smiled at her, taking a step forward. “Why wouldn’t I be? Here I am, stuck in a cave with a goddess. That makes everything perfect.”

“A goddess?” Amira scoffed. “I don’t see that Hermaphrodite friend of yours anywhere around here, sweetheart.”

Gojyo gave a chuckle at that. “Neither do I.” He took another step to her. “I was talking about you.”

That caught Amira off guard. “What the hell are you talking about?” She asked him with a frown. She did take a step back from him, her heart pounding in her ears.

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself, do you?” He grinned at her.

She gave him a glare. “Look, I know you’re frisky and all, but don’t think that you’re gonna get a homerun with me, Gojyo. I’m not going to catch anything from you or your whores.”

Gojyo gave a chuckle and leaned his face down to level it with hers. “Trust me, though I would love to, the only place I would take you down on is in a palace bedroom, my queen, and only when the time is right.” Amira took another step back in shock at his words; and hit the wall. “Besides, I had a little something else on my mind for the moment.”

Gojyo turned his lighter off, encasing the two of them in the dark.

Amira was frozen still. She had no idea what to do. She was stuck here in a cave in the middle of the darkness with a man that, without a doubt, no matter how many times she tried to deny it, she was extremely attracted to. This could end either badly, or good. 

And then that’s when she felt it. His lips, slowly but firmly, settling onto her own. She felt her knees grow weak. She had seen people kiss before and she had always wondered that it would feel like, but this…it was nothing like she had thought. His skin was cool to the touch, nothing like the other men that had tried to…

Gojyo gave a smile when he felt her press back. He moved forward again, pressing his body against hers. His smile widened when she wrapped her arms around his neck. From her timid actions, he instantly knew that she had never gone through something like this again. It filled him with a proud feeling to know that he was going to be her first in everything…and he was damn sure going to be her last.

The sound of a throat clearing brought both of them out of their little moment and they turned to find a man standing there watching them with a smile and a flashlight. 

“Jien!?” Gojyo cried out his brother’s name. Amira instantly shoved her face into her hands in embarrassment at getting caught in a make-out session with this man’s younger brother. “What are the odds of us both getting lost in the same forest?” Gojyo grinned.

Doku continued to smile, but Amira was pleased that the older Youkai didn’t say a word about what he had seen as he led the way down the cave with his light. She wouldn’t have been able to live if he had said something; hell, she was barely alive now.

“That’s my line,” Doku told his brother. “By the way, I wouldn’t be so friendly if we weren’t trapped here together.”

“Really?” Amira finally found her voice. “You’re brothers and yet you still will fight each other?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Gojyo and Doku asked together.

She frowned at them. “Fore shame on you two! You don’t have to fight, you know? I don’t care what Kougaiji says! Auroura won’t fight Kougaiji or Lirin or Corell, so you two don’t have to either! Family…” She saw a flash of her brother and sister before her eyes. “Family shouldn’t fight.” Gojyo smiled at her, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

The trio soon found out that they were walking in circles. Amira couldn’t help but give a laugh as Doku pulled out a handful of change and then the two brothers began to fight over it. She thought she was going to die over from laughing at them. It was so…stupid. Stupid and cute and so adorable.

“You never could keep your money, you little shithead.” Doku gave a soft smile before dropping the coins on the ground.

Gojyo dove after them. “If you’re going to give them back to me, give them back properly!”

Amira gave a sigh, clearing the tears from her eyes from laughing so much. “Well, if we are trapped in here, that means we’re gonna end up fighting soon.” She turned her back to the boys, leaving them to talk amongst each other for a moment as she thought to herself.

“Wait! Don’t touch it!” Doku then cried out.

Amira turned to find out what he was yelling about when the cave began to shake.

“Idiots,” a voice called out to them. “You’ve hastened your own deaths!”

“Dammit Gojyo, what did you do this time!?” The woman growled.

“What makes you think I did it?”

“Because you’re the only one here that would!” She turned to gaze around the cave. “All right, jerk! Just who the hell are you?”

“My name is Yousui, the one who will lead you to the world beyond.”

“One of Homura’s underlings?” Doku growled.

“I suppose you could say that.”

“Dammit, why does he keep getting into our business?” Amira shook her head.

“Show yourself!” Gojyo told him.

“What idiot would actually come out when I could defeat you without going to the trouble myself? Welcome to your tomb.”

The cave began to crumble around them and Amira had to dodge out of the way. She was worried about the brothers, no doubt about that, but she knew that they would be fine. After all, they were used to things like this, weren’t they?

“Ow,” Gojyo said as things settled down again. He was rubbing the side of his head. “Can’t say someone’s ever tried to do me in with a ceiling before.” He glanced at Amira. “You all right?”

“Just peachy,” She grunted.”

“He probably didn’t think we’d croak so easily.” Doku commented as he stood up.

“I’m overjoyed to be held in such high esteem,” Gojyo smirked.

“Do you have to be so careless, you little dumbass!” Doku growled. “That talisman was just ASKING to be peeled off! Of course it’s a trap!”

“I’m just the sort of guy who likes to strip things,” Gojyo replied, giving Amira a ‘certain’ look. “Whether they be talismans or women.”

“Okay, let’s change this conversation now and please,” Amira cried, taking a few steps further down the cave. “Let’s hurry up and get the hell out of here!”

Gojyo gave a grin and stood up but then noticed his brother was hurt. Amira watched them for a moment as Gojyo helped him with a makeshift bandage. This was totally a brother moment and she knew that she wasn’t allowed here at the moment. It was so sweet, for a moment before the cave began to move again, bringing the walls in to smush them.

“Ah, jeez, this is hardly original.” Gojyo sighed.

“But effective.” Doku nodded. “Why mess with the classics?” Doku found a spot in the wall that saved their lives and let them escape, but only further into the cave. “It’s a lot newer than the other corridor we were in.”

“All right,” Amira hissed. “When I find this bitch, he’s mine. No one locks me in a cave and tries to kill me!” She ran down the corridor just to hear Gojyo’s cry. She turned to see water traveling down after her, Doku and Gojyo encased in it. She gave a yelp and tried to run faster but the water caught her.

The water threw them into a bowl, the water rising fast. 

“The inundation tactic now?” Gojyo cried.

“We sure ain’t been taken seriously.” Doku growled.

But of course the enemy had a tactic up his sleep and the water turned out into something kind of water monster that could just heal themselves.

“Oh, this seriously pisses me off.” Amira hissed. She was caught on the other side of the tank as Gojyo and Doku began to ‘fight’ each other. Gojyo ended up leaving Doku and Amira to fight the water monsters on their own and she gave a frown. “I’m gonna kill him when he gets back here.”

“But why?” Doku asked as the water rose to their heads. 

“Because I wanted to kill the water brat.”

Amira was used to holding her breath underwater for long amounts of time. It was how she hid when she was younger from her attackers when she got away. She wasn’t sure that Doku was going to be able to do it but when she saw Gojyo in the water again, she knew they would be fine.

And they were. Now that the enemy was dead, they found their way out of the came in no time at all. It had finally stopped raining and all the fog was gone as well.

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay?” 

Doku smiled at the woman. “I’ll be fine.”

“I think I’m going to steer clear of red flowers from now on.” Gojyo grunted.

His brother laugh. “I kinda like red flowers, myself.”

Gojyo pulled a face. “Pansy.”

Amira gave a sigh as she heard Hakkai and others calling for the two of them. “You might wanna run before we have to get into another fight. Auroura won’t feel like it, but Goku might and when that money goes you can only stop him with the threat of food.” She told him.

“Looks like your ride is here,” Doku sighed as Gojyo called back. He smiled at Amira. “Take care of my brother, will you? I know he won’t be able to take care of himself.”

“Hey,” Gojyo growled. “Who’s the one hurt?”

“I’ll have no problem,” Amira told him. “As long as you promise to tell Arryn everything; and soon.”

Doku pulled a face of shame before pulling Gojyo’s headband off his arm and handing it back to him. “You and I will set aside our little rivalry for today. We’ll settle it another day.”

Gojyo gave a smile and grabbed the blue cloth. “Sure.” As the three separated, Amira chanced another look over her shoulder at Doku before he disappeared from sight. She glanced back over at Gojyo to see he wore a smile on his face. Closing her eyes, she reached out and grabbed his hand. A smile spread across her face when he squeezed it. She wasn’t going to say a word about what had happened between the two of them in the cave, but she knew that this wasn’t going to be the end of it, either.

Gojyo just better keep his hands off the other women.


	39. Taciturnity

Arryn wore a frown as the two jeeps drove through the country. Goku and Gojyo were talking about it being a cold but that wasn’t on her mind at the moment. What was on her mind was a certain man. And it wasn’t who it normally was. Jien wasn’t on her mind either. This time, it was Hakkai. He had been there since the night in the bedroom when he had held her while they slept. No, he had been there even longer than that. She didn’t know how he could have done that without her knowing, but he had. Orin had already told her that she needed to move on from Jien but she never thought that she could. Maybe, just maybe…

“It’s just over that next hill.” Hakkai said, lifting a finger to point.

“How do you know?” Goku asked him. “Have you been there before?”

Hakkai gave a worried laugh. “Well…”

“You have? What’s it like?”

“There’s…not much to see.” 

Arryn glanced at him. That tone in his voice announced that this wasn’t a place that he liked too much…or maybe it was something else. ~Is-~ Her thoughts were cut off as the jeep came to a skidded halt.

“Yeah, not much to see at all.” Orin sighed. 

The entire village looked like it had been attacked; some buildings were still wafting smoke into the air.

“Looks like the work of Youkai.” Sanzo commented.

“Or bandits. It’s not always Youkai,” Arryn replied, stepping out of the car to get a better look around the area. Maybe there was someone that needed help.

“This is awful,” Gojyo sighed, following after her.

“They didn’t burn all the restaurants, did they?” Goku asked.

“That’s not what we need to be worried about right now, Goku,” Amira told him, placing a hand on his head. “I’ll find you something to eat later, all right?”

He hung his head. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Hakkai began. “I’ll be right back.” He took off running.

Naora watched after him before glancing up at Auroura. “Is Hakkai okay?”

The Priestess wore a frown, watching after the other man as well. “I believe that we’ve found a rather important part of Hakkai’s past.”

Orin placed a hand on Arryn’s shoulder as he passed by. She glanced at him for a moment before walking after him. The entire town was in shambles and they couldn’t find anyone…

“Are they all hiding or are they dead?” Amira asked, arms folded behind her back.

“Hiding, or dead. Or maybe killed in hiding?” Gojyo offered. She gave him a frown and a kick; he moved out of the way.

“What made you run off?” Orin’s voice announced that Hakkai had joined them again.

Hakkai rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, well-” 

“Gonou? Is that you, Gonou?” The woman’s voice made them all turn to find a nun standing behind them, a basket on her arm and a look of surprise on her face.

“Of course the villager comes out only AFTER we stopped looking.” Amira sighed.

Hakkai’s look of shock was pure. “Oh my god! Shaohei!”

“So it really is you, Gonou!”

“I believe you were right, Sakura,” Sanzo commented to the woman beside him. “This is a place from his past; long before he met us.”

“So it seems…” Auroura gave herself an inner frown. ~Why am I so interested in all of this?~

Hakkai and Shaohei walked off alone to talk, leaving the others to settle down around a tree and to watch them. Arryn turned her back to them and began to pluck at the blades of grass as Amira, Gojyo, and Orin played cards beside her. Goku and Naora watched Hakkai and Shaohei as Sanzo pulled out his newspaper. Auroura and settled her back against the tree and just stared up at the sky.

“That lady called Hakkai Gonou,” Goku said. “That means they were schoolmates or something.”

“You can be so naïve sometimes, Goku,” Gojyo grinned, looking at his hand. “They were a little more than that. I think ole’ one eye was getting some nun action if you know-”

“That’s enough!” Sanzo was on his feet in moments, his handy-dandy paper fan on the move. “If you want something to speculate about, why don’t you figure out where we’re going to sleep tonight?”

“Arryn,” Orin had set his cards down. “Let’s go get a drink.”

“Yeah,” The woman was on her feet in an instant, following after the Priest and her brother.

“What’s her problem?” Gojyo asked, rubbing his head.

“Are you that stupid, Gojyo?” Auroura asked. “I can understand Goku and Naora but you? Of all people?” Gojyo looked at her for a moment, confusion on her face. The Priestess stood up. “Eh, I’m going to go find something to eat.”

“Really?!” Goku was up and following her in seconds, Naora right behind him.

Gojyo turned and looked at the woman in front of him. “Did I miss something here?”

“Arryn is just having a problem right now, that’s all.” Amira told him, picking the cards up. 

“What kind of problem?”

“Continuing with the pain that your brother put her through, she’s developed feelings for another. A certain someone,” She motioned at Hakkai with her head. “And hearing you talk about him hitting on another chick, or anything related to that certain nature doesn’t settle nicely with her.”

“Oh,” Gojyo rubbed a hand over his face. “You women are such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you men aren’t princes either, you know?” She grinned at him.

A smile spread across his lips as well. “Oh, is that right?” He leaned forward on his hands. “You know, I can change your opinion on that; for me at least.” 

She gave a chuckle. “Oh, you think so, huh?” She jumped to her feet. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

Gojyo gave a growl as she skipped off after Auroura and the others. “Playing hard to catch huh? Don’t you know? That the game I’m best at!”

The town now decided to come out of hiding to try and fix up what had happened; some of them were even packing up their shit and hauling ass out of there. There were several of the workers that were setting up statues of a woman holding a child all around the village. The Goddess statues were being set up, in hopes of them being able to keep the Youkai away from attacking the town again. They ended up putting them up around the entire town. 

“So, how do you turn these things on?” Goku wondered aloud as they all stared up at them.

“They don’t seem to work on us at any rate,” Gojyo commented.

“I’m sure they’ll provide them with some comfort.” Sanzo snorted as he turned to leave. “What are you doing? I’m leaving you behind.”

Auroura gave a small chuckle at the priest as she followed him. 

“What’s this? The stone Priestess laughed?” Orin asked, shock on his face.

“Aww, don’t ruin it.” Amira told her friend. 

“Don’t worry, Amira,” The Priestess called to her friend. “I’m all right. Let him make his jokes.”

All of them wore a surprised look then. “Uh, Auroura, are you like, on your period or something?” Orin asked.

Amira whacked him in the back of the head. “Why the hell would you ask THAT?!”

“Well, I don’t know! A woman’s normally worse on her period and Auroura’s always with an attitude! Maybe when she’s on her monthly friend then she’s nice!”

“You’re an idiot!”

Arryn sighed and shook her head as the two of them continued. She would have tried to calm them down on any other day but she just didn’t feel like it. Her mind was elsewhere.

“I heard that you’ve been having a few problems lately.”

She glanced to her left to see that Gojyo had stepped up beside her, watching Amira and Orin argue with a grin. “Oh? And who told you that?”

“Honey, it’s written all over your face.” The half-breed told her.

“Yeah,” She hung her head. “I feel so…”

“I know what happened with you and my brother,” Arryn closed her eyes. She knew that Gojyo was Jien’s brother but she had never approached him to talk to him about Jien. “But Jien’s a moron for ditching you when he had.” Gojyo assured her. He placed a friendly arm around his shoulder. “His loss; seriously.”

Arryn gave a small smile. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Gojyo assured her. “All four of you women are unlike any other. You’re not plain and you don’t follow trends or whatever it is the other women do. You’re…you and there’s not another one like you anywhere out there. Any man willing to leave you behind is just stupid.”

The woman gave a laugh. “You’re not that bad after all, Gojyo.”

“Eh, I know a lot about women.” He laughed at an inside joke. “And I don’t like seeing them with a sad face.” He told her. “So we’re going to have to fix that.”

Arryn hung her head. “I’d rather not.”

Gojyo looked surprised. “And why is that?”

She was silent for a moment. “We’re on a mission. Starting something now could make it…harder. Besides, I don’t think that…”

“Arryn, listen to me,” Gojyo smiled. “Think about what could happen in the future is what ruins some of the best things in life. Think of the here and now. Think about what you want now, not about what you’ll want when this is all over. It might not be there then.”

Arryn hung her head again. “That’s just it. I’m not…”

“Sure?” He finished for her. “Just take some time to think about it. In the end you’ll get the answer you want and believe me,” Gojyo winked at her. “It’ll be what he wants too.”

Arryn gave the man beside her a huge smile. “Thanks, Gojyo.” She glanced at the group ahead of them; her brother and friend were still arguing, dragging Goku and Naora into it as well. Auroura still wore a smile on her face but she could see Sanzo’s anger mark growing. “Will you be able to handle them on your own?”

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart,” The redhead told her. “You just go and get your priorities set straight.”

With a nod, she turned and moved down another street, going off on her own. The moment she was gone, Amira and Orin stopped their fighting. Auroura glanced back at the two of them. “Using a fight for a moment of privacy? I thought that you’d be the one to help your sister, Orin.”

“Eh,” The man crossed his arms behind his head. “I know when I’m needed and when I’m not.” He closed his eyes. “Besides, I’m not much of a ladies man.”

“So, does that mean you’re into dudes?” Naora asked him.

He gave her a swift kick. “Hell no! I like chicks, thank you.”

“Yeah, he’ll probably end up with one like Corell,” Amira laughed.

“Nah,” Orin shook his head. “She’s hot and all, but Kougaiji already got her.” He closed his eyes. “When I find her, I’ll know it.”

The group settled into a small inn in town and were in the middle of dinner when Hakkai finally decided to show up.

“Sorry I’m late,” Hakkai smiled. He moved further into the room but paused as he glanced around. “Where’s Arryn?”

“Oh, she’s hit a mid-life crisis at the moment.” Amira smiled at him, setting her cup down. “She’ll be back later tonight.”

Hakkai was still for another moment before sitting down between Sanzo and Orin. Gojyo and Amira shared a look.

“So, are you finished with your business?” Sanzo asked him.

“Yes, for today.” Hakkai folded his hands on the table.

“I see.”

~Strange,~ Hakkai told himself. ~I wonder why Sanzo looks so concerned~

“So,” Gojyo clapped his hands on Goku’s shoulders. “Shall we eat then?”

“You bet!” Goku smiled. “How did you know that I was hungry?”

_~I see your dirty face_   
_Hide behind the collar_   
_What is done in vain_   
_The truth is hard to swallow~_

“Snow?” 

Arryn held her hand out as the white flakes fell around her. She had been sitting there at the base of the tree for so long, thinking to herself that night had already fallen. ~I hope the others aren’t worried!~ she smiled to herself.

Gojyo’s words seemed to have done the trick. She did what he had said and sorted everything out in her mind. She prayed that she was going to make the right decision.

Stepping through the streets of the town, she headed for the single inn in the area. She was humming a small tune to herself until a force hit her legs, knocking her to the ground in a jumble with her assailant. 

“Ow,” Arryn rubbed her hip as she pushed herself into a sitting position. “Watch where you’re go-” Her voice paused at the sight of the child sitting beside her. He wore a sullen face; a face that she had seen Hakkai make many times when he felt like no one was watching. “Are you all right?” She took in the sight of the bar that the child had been holding. She picked it up. “Going out for a sneak attack on someone?”

The child grabbed the bar from her hands. “It’s none of your business!”

If she had been any other person, she would have just let the child run off but her instincts kicked in and so she followed him. “What’s your name? I’m Arryn.”

“Why do you care?” the kid hissed.

She just smiled. “’Cause I do, so just answer me.”

There was a pause. “Linchei.”

“Linchei? I’ve never heard that name before. It must be special.”

The child paused. “It was…my grandfather’s name…”

~He must be one of the orphans that the nuns take care of here…No wonder he looks like Hakkai~ Arryn nodded and tilted her head as they came to a stop to one of the Goddess statues. Linchei raised the bar to hit the statue, but Arryn grabbed his hand. “Why?” She asked him.

“This life! I hate everything here! I hate this town! This place! I want it all to go away!”

Arryn stared at him and let her hand fall. She remembered when she was something like this; maybe not as bad but still. Before The Priest had taken them in, they have been…she had been… (Refer to Chapter Sixteen for a reminder of her past). “I cannot tell you what to do. The choice is yours, Linchei. What I can tell you is that I once felt the same as you did.” She knelt down to level her face with him. “Maybe not as bad, because I had my brothers with me. Orin and Hazel were the only reasons I didn’t lose myself completely. You may feel like everything is horrible and disastrous now but in the end everything will change if you take the right paths. No one can make these choices but yourself. Choose to do what you want. If you want to hate everything then just hate it. If you want to give it another shot, do so. Just be ready for what happens.”

The bar fell. “You…” Linchei smiled at her. “You have a face; unlike all the others. No one else has a face that I can look at…that I can see. You are…different than the others…” His smile then fell and he lifted the bar again, crashing it against the statue. “BUT THERE’S NO ONE ELSE! NO ONE!”

And with that, Arryn stood back up to her feet. “Should have known that they’d be watching.” She shook her head. Linchei backed away but Arryn placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. “I told you to be ready for the results of your actions. Are you ready?” She let go of his shoulder and gripped her fists as the hundreds of red eyes faded into Youkai forms. “Step one to advancing is facing what you’ve done.”

“Hey, thanks a lot for the help, kid,” One of the Youkai grinned. “Those stupid statues sure gave us trouble. Now this town’s gonna burn. We’ll save you and the woman for last.”

“Keep your hands off the kid!” Arryn hissed, placing herself in front of Linchei. “And don’t think you’re going to get passed me.”

That seemed to piss all the Youkai off and they rushed forward. Linchei watched, a look of horror stretched across his face as the woman fought against the, it seemed like an endless stream of monsters. She was fast but there was many. A few hits leaked through. Her blood was splattered in the snow. At his feet. On his clothes. Fear raged through him, but guilt too. She was going through this because of him. It was his fault that she was being hurt. At the flashback of his parents, Linchei grabbed the bar again and went to run forward, to do some type of help, but a hand grabbed his shoulders. He turned.

“H-Hakkai!”

“Stay back,” The man in green told him before running forward. His Chi knocked all the Youkai away from the woman. “Arryn,” He turned and grabbed her shoulders. “Are you all right?”

She glanced at him with a smile. “Wonderful.”

Hakkai stared at her. There was a gash in her side and her left leg and then another on her left arm. They seemed healable but the thing that caught him was her smile. It was a fake one; one like his. Hakkai didn’t know what hit him then, but he let it take control. He curled his hand behind the back of her head and brought her lips forward to his. 

Several emotions exploded inside of Arryn at that moment. She had spent all day, thinking over everything that she thought, everything she felt. She had finally decided that she was going to talk to Hakkai, about everything, but it seemed like he had beaten her to it. To know, to finally know, that someone felt the same, for someone to not run away from her instead, it made everything feel-

The kiss was broken by the Youkai attacking again and Hakkai had turned to blast the group off with Chi. He went to hurry into the battle again but Arryn grabbed his hand and pulled him back for another kiss. 

“We’ll finish this later,” She told him breathlessly before turning to give off her own attack.

The man smiled. “I’m sure we will.”

A Youkai tried to kill Linchei but Shaohei arrived to guard him with her life; just in time for the others to show up.

“About time!” Hakkai smiled.

“All right,” Orin stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. “Which one of these bastards touched you?”

Arryn gave a smile. “You know, I forgot which one it was. Maybe this one…or that one…it could have been the other over there.”

Orin gave a frown. “Guess I’ll have to kill them all then, won’t I? Gotta make sure to get him, right?”

“Damn right!” Amira took a step forward, her Sais and chain already out and ready.

_~So you pray To god_   
_To justify the way_   
_You live a lie_   
_Live a lie, live a lie~_

“You seem to be in a better mood today.”

Arryn turned at Auroura’s voice. She smiled at the other woman. “I suppose I am, aren’t I?”

“Did you find the answer that you were looking for?” The Priestess asked, that smile from yesterday still on her face.

Arryn glanced over at Hakkai as he said his goodbye to Shaohei. “Yeah, I think I did.”

“Good. Now you can’t just run away and leave it behind if Jien is to return to you.”

Arryn frowned at her brother. “I’m not that stupid, thank you. I’m not Gojyo, you know!”

“I heard that!” The redhead called from the jeeps, glaring over his shoulder.

Auroura gave a laugh. “No, I suppose not.” She closed her eyes. “Two wrongs make a right, Arryn. One wrong was a death. The other was desertion. As long as you both stay true, nothing should go wrong again.”

“Is Auroura actually speaking like a Priestess?” Orin glanced over his shoulder at the woman. “Is the world dying?”

“Stop it before you make her mad, Orin,” Amira hissed at him.

“I actually like you better like this, Auroura,” Gojyo grinned. “You should wear a smile more. Not only does it make you more beautiful, but Sanzo could learn a lesson.” He grunted at the blond in front of him.

And that brought out the gun. “Want to say that again?”

Auroura rolled her eyes and gave a laugh. “Oh, before I forget, Arryn, will you run back upstairs and grab my book? I left it on our room’s table.”

Arryn and Auroura had shared a room last night. Arryn nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll be right back.”

Arryn wondered why the Priestess hadn’t come to just get it herself but when she entered their old room, she realized why she had been sent. There wasn’t a book even there. Everything was gone.

“Tell me, did you and her plan this earlier this morning?” She asked aloud.

“No, actually,” Hakkai’s voice chuckled from behind her. “It seems that she just knew.”

“That woman always knows what to do. I swear, I think she can read minds.” Arryn turned to face the man behind her with a smile.

Hakkai wore one himself. “Before we continue on, I want…I want to talk about-”

Arryn moved forward and grabbed his hand. “You don’t have to say anything, Hakkai. I understand, no words needed.”

The man stared down at the woman. They were almost the same, so of course they felt the same. If words weren’t needed, then why just give them? He squeezed her hand. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll protect you, no matter what happens.”

Arryn snuggled her face into his chest before giving a half-smirk. “And I won’t let you run away, got it?”

Hakkai gave a laugh of his own. “You won’t have to worry about that, Arryn; ever.”


	40. Fleeting Vision

“Do you think we should help them?”

“No.”

“But shouldn’t we?”

“No.”

“But they’re-”

“No!”

Naora flinched as Amira and Arryn shouted at her together and slumped back in her seat. “Fine.”

“Let the men take care of it this time,” Amira crossed her arms. “I’m not being paid to keep them safe so the bastards can do it on their own.”

“Besides, if we don’t let them exercise they’ll get fat.”

“Amira, if Goku doesn’t get fat from the way he eats then there’s no way in hell he’ll get fat from just sitting there in the back of a car all day.”

Amira laughed at the redhead beside her. “You have a point.”

As of this moment, the men, Orin included, were fighting a bunch of Youkai again, (imagine that, I never would have believed it) and Auroura was still in her seat, staring up at the small monkeys that were running haywire around the branches above them.

“When it’s that easy to kick their ass, that’s when I start to worry.” Gojyo commented, scratching the back of his head. 

“They really didn’t seem like assassins, that’s for sure.” Hakkai chuckled.

“Could be some bandits got a little more than they bargained for.” Sanzo replied, eyes closed.

“Whoa, you guys smell something?” Goku suddenly asked.

“And there he goes,” Orin sighed as Goku led Gojyo to the tree. “I swear, it’s always food with this guy.” He then pulled a face as Gojyo let his own exclamation out. “Wine? Really? I thought you were better than that, Gojyo.”

“I thought that you liked to drink to, Orin,” Naora commented. 

“I do, just not pansy shit like wine. I hit the big shit with Auroura, right Priestess?”

Auroura gave a grin. “Right.”

“Well, too bad for you then,” Amira grinned as she and Gojyo both grabbed a canteen and filled it up; Auroura took notice of the monkeys watching them from above. “And more for me!”

“And let’s go,” Arryn sighed.

They all piled into the cars and Auroura had to roll her eyes as Gojyo rubbed his face on his canteen of wine. She would have killed Amira if she had done the same thing but was pleased that she hadn’t.

“Are you sure you want that?” Orin asked the woman, looking at her from the mirror. “I mean, Sanzo would be better than that. Hell, even Goku would be better than that!”

“Such kind words, Orin,” Amira smiled. “Don’t get too jealous now.”

Orin began to grumble under his breath, glancing at the other jeep. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the four other men. Though he teased them and they annoyed him sometimes, he still liked being around them. He just felt…jealous now. All four of those women held a special place in his heart and these other men getting involved and dragging them one by one away from him…it made him stand on his toes. You could already tell that Goku and Naora had a thing for each other but they were still too childlike to understand any of what that meant. It was announced a few nights ago that Gojyo and Amira had become a thing when Gojyo had decided to sneak into the baths with her and had expected to find Auroura in there instead. If the Priestess hadn’t of been in a towel already then Orin didn’t want to think about what she would have done to the redhead instead of just letting him leave with a black eye and a bloody nose like he had. Hakkai and Arryn hadn’t said a word, but Orin knew his sister and boy did he know her well. 

And then there was Auroura. The Priestess was her normal self and she and Sanzo were fighting, just like always. She was always the one woman that Orin could never read and it pissed him off beyond reason. What was going through that mind of hers? It drove him crazy not to know.

“What about you, Auroura?” Goku turned to the woman beside him now that he sat in Sanzo’s normal seat. “Did you drink when you were a kid?”

“No, not really,” she answered him. “Not unless you count what my father…” She paused for a moment, catching herself lost for a moment; Goku raised a brow at her. “Not unless you count what Koumyou Sanzo would slip me at night every once in a while.” She glanced at Naora who was staring at her. “What? Is that weird?”

“No, I just…father? You mean your older brother, right?”

Auroura opened her mouth to reply but the men in the jeep cut her off, making her give a huge sigh of relief. She gave a smile as Sanzo hit Goku with the fan and then drank an entire bottle of wine.

“How do you like that guy?” Gojyo asked.

“How do you not like him?” Amira laughed. The redhead shot her a horrified look. “Hey, Sanzo is awesome.”

“The hell he is!”

“Don’t get pissed now, Gojyo,” Orin chuckled. “Getting mad over the size of another man just proves you’re jealous.”

“What? When in the hell did Sanzo’s dick get involved in this?” Gojyo demanded.

“It wasn’t,” Orin replied. “Not until now.”

“Wow, Gojyo,” Amira sighed. “Why don’t you tell us what’s really on your mind?”

“But I-you-he-ORIN!”

Arryn shook her head as the jeeps came to a stop outside of a new town. She watched Hakkai as he pulled a face at the empty bottle. “Here,” She held out the canteen that Amira had filled up. “There’s not much left but there’s some for you.”

Hakkai gave her a smile. “Thank you!”

The two dragons chirped together as the man got to taste the wine they had grabbed. “Was it good?” She asked him.

“Yes, it was…” He then frowned. “Didn’t you try it yourself?”

“Nah,” She shook her head as they moved further into the city. “I saved what was left for you.”

Orin turned his attention away from his sister and took in the town before them.

“I don’t believe it.” Amira paused in her steps. “A drinking contest?”

“It’s a sign,” Orin grinned. “Someone is telling us to drink today!”

“You can’t enter unless you have a team together,” a man told them. “But the winners receive a year's supply of free wine.”

“Is that so?” Gojyo gave a grin.

“Don’t even bother,” Sanzo told him. “Any of the wine they give you will most likely be the cheap stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that,” A man commented, dragging their attention over to them. “None of you losers could outdrink the famous Faye brothers if you tried to!”

“Who?” Amira and Arryn asked together.

“I don’t care,” Auroura turned her head.

“Come on, Auroura,” Orin talked to the priestess as the others continued to talk to the men. “You really going to let them talk to us like that? We should shove it in their faces.”

“I really don’t care what others think.” Auroura replied. “Besides, it’s a three member team and if you forget, we have five people.”

“It’s all right,” Naora gave a smile. “I don’t like drinking so I won’t partake of the ‘forbidden fruit’.”

“I LOVE you right now,” Amira laughed, throwing an arm around her friend’s shoulder. 

“I’m not feeling well, so you three can go ahead and enter,” Arryn told them. “I’ll stay out with Naora and Goku since I highly doubt that Sanzo will allow him to drink again.”

“See, it’s done.” Orin grinned.

…

“Why do I keep letting myself get dragged into shit like this?” Auroura asked herself about six hours later.

“Because you love doing this as much as the rest of us,” Amira replied. “And you can’t even deny it.”

“Both of you, just shut up and drink.”

The score had come down to just three teams. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo, Auroura, Amira, and Orin, and then the three Faye Brothers.

“So, when the Faye Brothers fall out, does that mean all of us win?” Amira asked, taking another drink. “I mean, we are traveling together.”

“You can do it guys,” Arryn called out, standing beside Goku and Naora as they all ate. 

Sanzo and Gojyo were already getting to their final points, Amira right behind them and then Orin wasn’t that far either. It seemed that only Auroura and Hakkai were truly still going to go further than them.

“Come to think of it, I’ve never actually seen Hakkai drunk before,” Gojyo commented as the other man called for more wine.

“We might have underestimated him,” Sanzo replied.

“Yeah, same goes for Priestess over there,” Orin shoved a thumb to the side.

“Orin, you know as well as I do that Auroura is perfect in almost everything. Hey, maybe it’s those little creatures of her. Her sword and what not is taking in alcohol.”

“Shut up before you make yourself sounder dumber.” Auroura told her companion.

The Priestess hid a little smile. Amira wasn’t TOO far from the truth. Nova did have something to do with it. The Phoenix’s song spread through her mind and body like a stream, keeping her calm and stable. Nera’s voice joined in with her brother’s making the effect stronger on the woman.

And she was never going to tell the others that at all.

Two Faye brothers were first to go out and Gojyo was gone too- Sanzo right behind him, especially after Hakkai stopped him from using his scripture on the other man.

“You dumb bastard. You actually have the gall to mock me, do you? MATEN-”

“Sanzo, please!” Hakkai slapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you think unleashing a scripture that controls heaven and earth is a little severe?”

“And with that, blondie is out,” Amira sighed.

“That’s cuz they’re not real men,” Orin smiled. “Hey, I want another-”

“Don’t even bother,” Auroura told him. “We won.”

“What do you mean over?” Orin demanded. “Hakkai’s still standing!”

“He’s our partner,” Auroura replied. “And the two of you are almost gone anyway. Hakkai and I would be the only ones left drinking and I don’t feel like sitting here, wasting the rest of the day to be drinking when I can be doing more important things, like gathering supplies for tomorrow. Besides, we all know that it would take us well into the night before Hakkai lost to me.”

Hakkai gave a laugh but something told him that the words would be true. There was a large argument with the owner, but eventually he let the two teams join together under the team of the traveling Monk and let them all win.

“Way to go, guys!” Arryn called as she clapped. “Very nice.”

“Come on, Arryn,” Auroura grabbed her friend from the stage. “Let’s go get packed up. Naora, you and Goku help Hakkai with the drunken bodies, got it?”

“Yes ma’am!” Naora grinned, giving the Priestess a salute.

“I can’t believe that she actually just ditched us here,” Orin sighed.

“It’s Auroura,” Amira replied. “What did you expect?”

The group all ended up sleeping at the bar that night but Auroura and Amira didn’t return that night before the old man decided to attack them with a bunch of monkeys.

“You cheap bastard,” Sanzo growled.

“Attacking us while we’re passed out,” Gojyo sighed. “I bet chicks hate you.”

“And they don’t you?” Orin replied.

“Not very hospitable,” Hakkai groaned.

“Hey, wake up,” Gojyo began to shake Goku. “Your family’s here to see you.”

“Cut that out,” Goku grunted, and then saw all the monkeys. “What the hell’s going on here?”

“You knew I wanted you dead?” The old man asked.

“Kinda hard not to,” Amira replied. “A bunch of people do.”

“How did you know?”

“You’re wine was way too good,” Sanzo answered him. 

“Some of the liquor you served us was the exact same monkey wine we found in the forest. That’s what tipped us off.”

“I had hoped that would slip by all of you.” The man growled.

“We are connoisseurs.” Gojyo grinned.

“And I’m willing to bet those small fry demons from earlier in the day were your work too.” Sanzo commented. “I’m not terribly impressed.”

“When are you ever?” Amira asked, sitting up in her chair.

“Are Auroura and Arryn not back yet?” Naora asked, rubbing her eyes.

“It seems not,” Orin sighed. “Stupid woman. Always leaves us to deal with things on our own.

“Damn it,” The old man grunted. “My names Shin, Shin Taijin! I’ll take your lives!” With a wave of his hand, the monkeys leaped in for an attack.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Goku cried. “You have monkeys do your fighting for you?”

“Ha! That’s all that I require to take care of a bunch of worthless drunks!”

“I can’t say I like your methods,” Gojyo replied.

“What’s the matter?” Shin called out. “You’re staggering arou-” His words were cut off by a foot landing in the back of his head and knocking him to the ground.

“Oh dear,” Amira crossed her arms, shaking her head. “It seems that he’s pissed her off now.”

“I wonder why.” Orin rubbed his chin.

“It’s because of the monkeys, of course.” The woman replied.

He shrugged. “Whatever. Just kick his ass, Naora!”

Naora glared at the man underneath her foot. “Stupid bastard, taking control and using such pure creatures like that! I won’t allow it! And since Sakura’s not here to deal with you, I’ll do it myself.”

“My goodness, Auroura,” Arryn gave a chuckle from the doorway, bags in her hands as Shin gave out cries from his beating. “We’re gone for only an hour or two and already the others are fighting.”

“Eh, don’t care,” the Priestess crossed her arms, turning her back. She let a smile spread across her face as the monkeys returned to their normal state...and jumped on Goku. ~So cute~ she grinned.

“Hey! Guys! Get them off me! Stop it! Hey, that tickles!” Goku cried as the monkeys washed over him.

“Aww, look, back with his own kind.” Gojyo grinned.

Amira chuckled, grabbing the redhead’s arm. “They are adorable, though. Can I keep one?”

“Hell no,” Gojyo shook his head. “One monkey is problem enough, don’t you think?”

“You’re no fun.” The redheaded woman frowned.

Gojyo gave her ‘the look’. “Oh really? You know, I could change your mind on that.”

“I wanna keep one!” Naora cried, holding one of the younger monkeys up in her arms. “Please, Sakura? Please?”

“Do what you want,” The Priestess told her. She glanced at Goku and Gojyo as they both decided to fall asleep on the floor with the other monkeys scattered around them. “I guess we’re here for the night.”

“So, what are you going to name him?” Arryn asked Naora. 

The smaller woman stared at the creature in her arms as it curled up to sleep. A large grin spread across her face. “Goku!”

Orin slapped a hand over his face. “Should have known.”


	41. Misty Rain

~It’s raining again…~ Amira sighed, staring out the doorway. Goku and Naora had run off together, heading towards the room that Sanzo was currently staying at. She knew that the Priest was in one of his moods today, with the rain dripping upon them, and had wanted to say something to keep the two child-like Youkais from bothering him, but she found that she couldn’t get her voice to work. She just let them go, a frown on her face as she didn’t feel like stepping out into the rain.

“Hey, let’s get a drink.” Orin had given her a small glance before moving up beside her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

“But we just got done drinking.” Gojyo commented, but Auroura gave him a glance that silenced him while the duo disappeared back inside. “What the hell?”

“Amira lost her family during the rain, so she doesn’t like it too much. Much like you and Sanzo, Hakkai.” The Priestess commented, moving after the two demons in the rain.

Arryn stared after the priestess for a moment before grabbing Hakkai’s hand and dragging him back to the door. “Let’s stay inside, Hakkai. We could play a game of cards with the other two.”

Gojyo went to join them but paused, glancing over his shoulder at the Priestess. He sighed and moved after her, the questions running through his head that he needed answers to.

“What is troubling you, Gojyo?”

The man glanced up at the Priestess, a small smile spreading across his face. “Nothing gets past you, does it Priestess?”

“Auroura, please, or I’ll grind your head into the floor so you remember it next time.”

Gojyo took in the smile she continued to wear and gave a short shudder. “I’ll have to remember that.” He took a deep breath. “I know that Amira doesn’t like the rain. In fact, I know that she’s been in a rather foul mood for the last few days. I wanted to know why.”

The woman closed her eyes. “It is coming upon the anniversary with what happened with her family that one day when she was left on her own. Of course she’s going to be in an upset mood.”

Gojyo frowned. He knew what she was talking about. (Refer to Chapter 15 if needed) “I…I wanted to know it you had any ideas on how to cheer her up a bit.”

Auroura glanced at him. “Not going to resort to your regular…tactics of cheering a woman up?”

Gojyo gave a small laugh. “No, I…she…Amira deserves better than that.” ~No matter how much I want to~

Auroura gave him an appreciative smile. “I’m impressed, Gojyo. There may be hope for you yet.” He gave a grunt and she responded with a giggle. “Come with me. You and I are going to have a little chat on proper gifts to give to women.”

_~As I lay here dying_   
_Everything will be okay_   
_I will not stop trying_   
_Never thought it would end this way~_

“You still awake?”

Naora nervously waited at the door of Sanzo’s room as Goku moved about, talking happily to the man that was staring out the window with a foul mood. The rain was pounding fiercely against it. She knew what was wrong, having known Sanzo for years, but when she had tried to explain it to Goku, he just ignored her and told her that she shouldn’t worry about Sanzo and that he would take care of him. So, she stood there, watching what she surely knew was going to come, her new pet monkey sitting on her shoulder.

“I’m not sick.” Sanzo’s voice was cold.

“What?” Goku tilted his head. “But I can tell something’s not right.” Sanzo ignored him and went to light his cigarette but Goku moved forward and grabbed the lighter. “I told you not to smoke! Come here,” He placed a hand on his forehead. “No fever…” 

Sanzo smacked his hand away; the hit echoed loud. Goku grabbed his hand and closed his eyes’ Naora could barely see the tears start to form.

Sanzo closed his own eyes. “I told you, I’m not sick.”

“Then what is it? You don’t eat, you don’t talk. You’ve been acting all weird! Tell me!”

“It’s got nothing to do with you.” Sanzo growled.

“Yes it does,” Goku insisted. “Come on, seriously, what’s wrong? Did I do something to make you mad, Sanzo?”

“Goku,” Naora tried to call him but she was ignored as Sanzo’s next words sounded.

“Shut up.”

“What? What did-” Goku was cut off as Sanzo kicked the table over. Knocking away everything that Goku had brought for him.

“Get out.” He told him.

“Sanzo…you really got me worried about you.”

“Who asked you to be?” Those words seemed to hit Goku; harshly. “I told you to get out! I SAID OUT!”

At his shout, Goku took off running from the room. Naora turned to follow him but paused and glanced back at the priest in the room.

“Sanzo, you’re only making things worse.”

“Who asked you?”

Naora often acted like a child, but inside she truly was more adult-like than Goku was. After all, she had learned from Auroura. 

“You can keep treating him like this, but hiding everything inside will just make you more of a bastard than you already are. At least Sakura doesn’t act like this, and his loss hurts her more than it did you.” Sanzo went to yell back but she cut him off, her voice getting louder and stronger. “All reuniting with you has done is made everything worse, Genjyo! And if you don’t stop it now then I’ll be the one to take Ayomi AND Goku away from you this time, not the Gods!”

Naora slammed the door shut behind her and began to stomp out into the rain. She had only gotten a few steps from the door when she paused, realizing what she had just said. 

~Ayomi? Isn’t that what that man called Sakura before? Homura, right?~ She lifted her head and stared up at the clouds. ~Why did I call her that? And why did that name…that name makes me feel so…so warm?~

“Are you lost, little one?”

Naora whipped around and glared at the man she had just been thinking about. She knew that this was bad, and that she should attack or call for help, but something about this man just…

“What do you want?” She asked him.

“Don’t worry, Naora. You have nothing to fear. Not from me. Never from me.” He had moved forward and ran a finger down her cheek before lifting her chin up; she was so short compared to his height. “You were always one of the few that I could be around; you and Ayomi. Your brother didn’t mind me, but your sisters, Nicona especially, despised my being around you; just like the others.” He growled the last part, remembering something. He then smiled at Naora again. “But you don’t remember anything after all that you have been through. I wonder…what would Nataku say when I tell him that you didn’t remember him at all?” At that name, Naora didn’t know why, but her heart began to pound faster. Homura gave a smile, as if he could hear it. “All of our pasts are intertwined but none of you remember, except your brother and sisters, I’m sure. After all, the four of them are the only ones left with their seals unbroken.” He leaned forward and placed his lips to her ear. “Would you like to see a memory, Naora? Of you and I?” His smile grew wider. “Of you and Ayomi?” And wider. “Or how about you and Nataku?” And even wider. “Or how about a little of all?”

_~As I lay here dying_   
_Everything will be okay_   
_I will not stop trying _   
_Never thought it would end this way~_

_“Ah, I love the flowers here!”_

There was a laugh. “You’re such a girl, Naora.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult, Nataku?”

“I don’t know, what do you think, Ayomi?”

There was a sigh. “Leave me out of this.”

Naora gave a laugh at the dup that followed her to the edge of the flowers. Ayomi wore a frown as she held her arms crossed, staring at the yellow and pink flowers before them. Beside her was a young man, Naora’s age it seemed, with long black hair pinned back and large golden eyes.

“Thanks for escorting us, Ayomi,” Nataku smiled at the elder woman. “It can be hard to get out of my chambers on my own sometimes.”

“That’s because your father’s a moron.” Ayomi said plainly with a frown. 

Nataku gave a laugh but Naora turned to face her. “Be careful! Someone could hear you!”

“Let them hear me, I don’t care.” The woman replied. “They won’t be able to do anything to me, anyway.”

Nataku continued to laugh before he paused. “Hey, Ayomi, your stalker’s here again.”

Ayomi gave a snort and turned away. “Let me know when the two of you are finished.”

Naora turned and saw Homura standing there in the field before them, staring down at the flowers. She gave a huge laugh and ran at him. “HOMURA!”

The man turned, giving a look of surprise, and then a soft smile as the small woman jumped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “It’s good to see you, Naora.”

“You too!” Her feet dangled a few feet off of the ground before she let herself drop down. “How are you today? Is that wound Ayomi took care of last week any better?”

The man gave a nod. “Already gone. Is…Ayomi here?”

“Yep!” Naora gave a huge grin and a nod. “Right over there!” She pointed to where the woman had stalked off to. “Why don’t you go thank her again?”

Nataku gave a huge laugh as the man stalked off over the other elder woman. “You’re horrible, Naora. I thought you wanted her and Konzen to have a thing.”

“I do,” Naora smiled. She sat down and began to run her hands over the petals of a yellow flower. “But I want Konzen to get…jealous. To get mad at the thought of another man even having a shot at Ayomi. He’s such a jerk to her sometimes. I’ve seen him make her cry! I love Konzen, but I want him to…”

Nataku gave a soft smile and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his own. “I know what you mean, Naora. I feel the same way.”

“About Ayomi?”

“No…about you…”

_~As I lay here dying_   
_Everything will be okay_   
_I will not stop trying_   
_Never thought it would end this way~_

“So, you did have her as well, did you?”

Homura glanced away from the sleep Naora to find Auroura standing behind him. She stood there beneath the tree to block some of the rain as he had been watching the younger woman sleep. He smiled. “Ayomi. I knew you would come.”

Goku, the small monkey that Naora had taken in, gave a chirp and hopped from Auroura’s shoulder, running too Naora. 

“What do you want with her, Homura?”

“Surely you know that she’s truly the sister of the two weapons that you hold,” Homura closed his eyes. “Nera and Nova, the dragon and the phoenix.”

“Indeed I do. What of it?”

“As feisty as ever, Ayomi. Outside of Rinrei, you are the only one I ever even thought about.” Auroura just stared at him. “But Konzen already had you. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t upset with that, but I would also be lying if I said that I wasn’t happy for you. I-”

“I don’t want to hear anything about what you know about us,” Auroura shook her head. “I don’t want to hear anything about the truth of us,” She locked eyes with him. “At least not until this event with India is over. I already have too much on my mind and adding more to it would just make it worse.”

Homura gave a laugh. “So, you know what it is that I want to talk about. You know it’s the truth.” He smiled at her and stepped away from the sleeping Naora. “As we said, you always were the smart one, Ayomi, but I’m afraid that the past will not be kept secret from you for too much longer. It will find its way to you, and you will learn everything, relive everything all over again, no matter how much you don’t want it too.”

Auroura watched as Homura disappeared and she glanced at Naora again as the small monkey continued to pat her face, trying to wake her up. The Priestess gave a sigh.

~Why me?~


	42. Twilight?

"You said that I would get something to eat! You damn liar!"

Ayomi looked at Konzen. "I wouldn't call him a monster," She commented. 

"But he is wild," He replied. "Like a…monkey."

In their silent whispers, the child's attention turned to the two of them, a look of awe on his face. "You, your eyes…" He stood up, moving closer to Ayomi. "They're silver…like the moon!" Ayomi looked surprised. Normally, her eyes went unnoticed due to the anger people could see in them. The only one who had ever said anything about her eyes were Naora or Konzen…The child's eyes then turned to Konzen. "And you're hair…it's golden like the sun." He reached up to grab his hair but then gave it too hard of a yank. “Sorry.” He smiled.

Ayomi could see it coming, just like Kanzeon could, and turned her head to hide her laughter as Konzen began to hit the young boy. Naora was laughing her ass off though. 

“What the hell did you do that for, you damn monkey?! Don’t you know who I am?!”

“What?! What’s wrong?! I said I was sorry!”

The man that had brought him looked like he was about to die.

“Egan,” The goddess called out to him. “They get along so well, don’t you think? I think we’ll keep him.”

“What are you saying, Merciful Goddess?! You’ve never kept so much as a houseplant without killing it.”

“And don’t expect me to take care of him either. I already do that enough.” Ayomi grunted, crossing her arms.

“How rude!” Kanzeon turned to look at her nephew. “He shall remain in the care of my nephew, Konzen.”

Man, did that blond look like he was about to kill someone.

“What the hell are you saying, you old hag?!”

Ayomi let the two of them fight it out, her eyes stuck on Naora as she grabbed the new boy’s hands. “Oh, I’m so happy! Being with Konzen means we’ll get to play together!”

“It does?”

“Of course it does! Uncle Kon is the best, when he’s not being a jerk, but you get used to him,” Naora began to jump up and down like a child. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun! I can’t wait to introduce you to Chiharu and Teruko and Yasuhiro! And then there’s my brother, Nova, and our sisters Nera, Nonea, and Nicona!” As she went on and on, the young boy like a smile spread across his face, just watching her as she spoke. Ayomi gave them an adoring grin.

And for days after that, Naora and the new boy, were together side by side, causing havoc to poor Konzen. Ayomi refused to let them near her office and Naora expected her wishes. 

The others weren’t as lucky.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!”

“Run, Naora! He’ll catch us!” The boy cried, pulling the tiger behind him.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

The elder woman moved out of the way as the two children ran past her down the hall; she gave a sigh. “Yasuhiro, give it a break, will you? Leave the children alone.”

“Keep out of it Chiharu! I’ll let it go when I wring their little necks!”

Yasuhiro and Chiharu were twins. Yasuhiro was a General at the height of 6’3’ with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was currently dressed in only a towel around his waist, announcing that he had been in the bath when Naora and her new friend had played their daily joke on him this time.

Chiharu was 5’6’ with blonde hair to her shoulders and matching eyes. Dressed in robes of pink and white, she shook her head. 

“What was it this time?”

“Snakes in the bath, dammit!”

“And that’s so horrible?”

“Yes, I HATE SNAKES!” As his sister laughed, Yasuhiro calmed himself down. “So, Teruko took up her shift?”

“No, Ayomi and the siblings had settled down for lunch. Teruko was set to find Naora on Nicona’s orders. She went off to Konzen’s office. Perhaps she should have come here, instead.”

“They’ll be heading towards blondie’s place now,” Her brother sighed. “Let her deal with them now.”

“You know that he’s going to just get more upset.” Chiharu was talking about Konzen.

The General snorted. “And I care why?”

“Merciful my ass! She’s dumping all of her problems on me! Where the hell did those damn midgets run off to now?!”

Naora squeezed the boy’s hand and motioned for him to be silent before slowly leading him down the hall and away from the angry Konzen. ~I don’t see what the big deal is,~ She told herself. ~All we did was play with some paper~

“He’s got a pretty face,” The boy began. “But he gets angry real easy.”

“That’s just how Uncle Kon is. He and Ayomi cane handle each other, though. It’s like a match made in heaven!” She giggled at the inside joke she made. “Besides, when she gets angry she’s scarier than he is! That’s really something that you don’t want to see.” She paused for a moment, looking at the door, before hurrying inside. “Come on, let’s hide here for a while!”

“Naora?”

At her name, the tigress turned to their right of the room and found a young man standing there beside them. “Nataku!” She ran over and gave him a hug.

The new boy looked confused. “You know him, Naora?”

“Yeah, this is my good friend, Nataku! He’s my best friend, seeming as how everyone else is too old!” She laughed. 

“Naora,” Nataku gave the other boy a look. “Who is this?”

“This, uh…” Before anything else could happen, voices calling out for Nataku reached them from the hall.

“Never mind.” He grabbed both their wrists. “Over here!” He dragged them behind the large stature towards the back of the room and the three of them hid just as the doors opened. 

“Morons.” Nataku snorted when they left.

Naora gave a laugh. “What did you do this time, Nataku?”

The boy gave her a grin. “It wasn’t that big a deal. The Jade Emperor’s always so stuck up but he was napping with a dumb look on his face, so I just drew some nose hairs on him.”

Naora and the boy collapsed onto one another as they let their laughter out. “That’s great!”

“Right, right?!” Nataku smiled. 

“I wish I could have been there to see that!”

“Oh, that would have even made my siblings laugh!” Naora agreed.

“Ah, I should have taken a picture of it!” Nataku sighed.

“Keep that in mind when you do it again,” Naora gave him a grin. “I’ll be there to take the picture!”

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding!” the trio jumped and turned to find that they had been caught. “You know, Nicona’s not very pleased with you, Naora.”

Nataku gave a sigh of relief. “Oh, it’s just you, Teruko.”

“Just me, huh?” The woman growled.

Teruko was tall with red hair to her waist and matching eyes. Dressed in robes of red and black, she wore an annoyed look on her face. 

“Nicona’s never pleased with me,” Naora sighed.

“That’s because you still run around like a child. You do know you’re older than almost all of us, right? How in the world are you still so short when your siblings are so tall?”

“Shut up, Teruko!”

The woman gave a grin before looking at Nataku. “Hey, nice move with the nose hairs, man. I saw them on my way here. The old man is pissed!” Nataku gave another laugh. “I sent the men looking for you off towards the south end of the palace so try and find a better hiding spot. If you can make it to Chiharu’s I know she’ll hide you for a little bit.”

“Thanks Teruko!” Nataku smiled.

Teruko nodded and then let her eyes fall on the third of the trio. “So you must be the one that ripped out Konzen’s hair.” She reached out before any of them could move and pulled him into a tight grasp. “You, little man, are now one of my favorite people. I wish I could have been there to see that. Ayomi told me that it had her laughing her ass off!”

The young boy smiled, liking this woman already. “I-I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Who cares? Doesn’t stop it from being funny. Even Kenren laughed when I told him about it.”

“Oh, how is the General doing?” Naora asked.

“Pretty good, drinking with Yasuhiro, like always. I swear, Chiharu is more like that man’s mother than his sister.” Teruko folded her arms behind her back. “Anyway, we gotta go before Nicona sends Nova out here after us.”

“All right,” Naora stood up before giving the two boys behind her a wave. “Bye guys. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Naora didn’t get to see them the next day, though. Nicona wasn’t pleased with her youngest sibling going around and causing trouble with Konzen and the others so she was ‘confined’ to a day in their home with her family. It wasn’t so bad, Nonea took it easy on her and helped her play tricks on the people that passed by their windows, until Nera caught them. The Dragon put a stop to it then and there, but only after she shot a few people with spitballs herself. But Naora was finally happy when she was allowed to travel to Konzen’s place to give him the report that he needed from Chiharu. Chiharu was supposed to bring it to him but she had to stay and take care of Kenren and Yasuhiro due to alcohol poisoning. 

“Goku? That’s your name?” Naora asked the young boy.

“Yeah, Konzen gave it to me! What do you think?”

“I like it! It fits your perfectly, monkey-boy!” She teased him.

“Hey! Don’t call me a monkey!”

Ayomi rolled her eyes but wore a smile as the two of them left the office to play some more. “Goku?”

“Monkey fits him perfectly,” Konzen mimicked the tiger’s words.

“So I’ve heard.” She took notice of the pink flowers on his desk but kept it to herself as the two of them talked for a little longer, until Kanzeon decided to join them.

“Here you go.” Konzen dropped a large stack of papers in front of her.

“What is this?” His aunt asked him.

“A late document.” By the annoyed looks on both their faces, you could certainly tell that the two of them were related to the other. Since he arrived that damn monkey is nothing but a constant distraction. Assign him to someone else, would you please?”

Kanzeon then gave a grin. “When you’re having so much fun?”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than to torture me?”

“Ah, but that’s a woman’s job, right Ayomi?” Kanzeon grinned.

“Leave me out of this,” Ayomi crossed her arms. “You know you’re pussy-fights annoy me.”

Kanzeon sighed and turned to leave. “And both of you make such wonderful parents.” 

“Very funny,” Konzen grunted. She paused. “By the way, have you heard of Field Marshal Tenpou?”

At the mention, Ayomi turned back to look at the blond. 

“What about Chiharu’s husband?” Though Chiharu still took care of her brother, she and Tenpou had been married for the last three years

“He’s distrustful of the actions the Heaven’s higher-ups are taking.” Konzen answered. “He’s a lot shrewder than he looks. He may eventually become dangerous to the higher-ups.”

“There’s no need to be concerned, Douji,” Ayomi told him. “Tenpou won’t do anything unnecessary and besides, it’ll be Kenren or Yasuhiro who’ll do it first.”

“So, you’re snitching.” Kanzeon teased.

“Call it what you will. I’ve got nothing to do with the military, so I never hear about what they’re thinking up there. But the recent unrest is as obvious as daylight.”

“Some things even I don’t know,” Kanzeon sighed. “However…”

Konzen and Ayomi both looked at her. “However?”

“Oh, it probably isn’t a big deal anyway so it’s neither here nor there but I’ll be more careful in the future when disciplining my hounds.” She turned to leave again but caught sight of the flowers on her nephew’s desk. “What’s this?”

“That monkey just put it there for decoration,” Konzen frowned.

“They certainly are pretty.”

Konzen glanced at them for a moment. “I guess so.”

“You have changed, Konzen.”

“The hell I have!” The blond snarled. “Hurry up and go home!”

“What’s wrong with that? Things that never changed are stupid, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so.”

Ayomi gave a small smile before turning to leave the room. “Well, you know where I’m going, so are you coming?” Her answer was pure silence. “I won’t wait forever, Douji.”

Kanzeon watched the look on her nephew’s face before he sighed and stood up. She gave a smile and watched them leave together.

“I’m coming.”

_And time passed quietly as the wheels of fate slowly began to turn._


	43. Collage

“Naora, you know that Nicona doesn’t like you running around here.”

The tiger froze at the sound of her brother’s voice before slowly turning to face him. “I know that, Nova, but I want to see Nataku!” she glanced at the hand she was holding. “Goku does, too!”

“Goku?” the man glanced at the boy beside his sister. “So this is Konzen’s pet, hmm?”

“He’s not a pet, brother!”

“Brother?” Goku looked between the two of them. “This is your brother?”

Naora pulled a smile. “Oh yeah! I told you that I’d introduce you! Goku this is Nova!”

Goku felt his eyes grow wide as he tilted his head back to stare up at the tall man before him. 6’5’ in height, the Phoenix wasn’t in his armor around the palace. He was dressed head to toe in red and golden silk. His eyes were red and his hair stared out blonde but as it fell down to his waist it turned into the red and golden feathers. He held an air of dignity about him and something made Goku think that it was clearly earned and set in the right place.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Goku smiled at him. “I’m really glad your sister’s my friend! She’s really nice!”

Nova gave a soft smile. “As long as you don’t get into too much trouble I don’t think Nicona will mind. Why don’t the two of you go and play in the fields? Ayomi and Konzen are out there, I’m sure.”

Naora gave a small smile. “No, let’s leave the two of them alone! They need some time to themselves, you know? I’m afraid that we’ve been wearing Ayomi out lately. She looked so tired this morning.”

“Oh no, is she sick?” Goku sounded really concerned.

“I hope not! The last time she got sick Nicona took over and,” Naora ended that with a shiver down her spine. “We should get her something to make her feel better!” 

Nova gave a soft smile. No, Ayomi wasn’t feeling sick. These last few nights Their Guardian had been cursed with these horrid dreams. Dreams of the gods turning on all of them. Their deaths wreaked havoc through her mind. Yasuhiro staying behind to give them time to run. Tenpou and his wife Chiharu being slaughtered by the Heaven’s army. Teruko and Kenren being eaten alive by some sort of creature. Konzen being smashed in the Gates of Heaven.

And then there was them. Ayomi and the Five Creatures of Purity. The Five could not die but ended up locked inside their weapons and sentenced to Earth and Ayomi…she would bear witness to her own demise as the Heavenly Army ripped through her. 

It brought shivers to him at the very thought.

“Kenren! Yasuhiro!”

At Naora’s voice he lifted his head and found that she and Goku had hurried around the corner and ran into the two men. 

“Ah, you two brats again, huh?” Yasuhiro grunted, his hands in his pocket. 

“I’m not a brat!” Naora growled at him.

“The hell you ain’t! You’re worse than Chiharu when she was a kid.”

“And that’s saying something,” Kenren gave a grin. “I remember her as a child.” 

Kenren had short, spiky red hair with curved strands surrounding his forehead and red eyes. Dressed head to toe in black and silver with a large, metal skull on his chest, there was a sake jar on his belt and was only a few inches shorter than Nova.

“Hey, I know you!” Goku pointed at Yasuhiro. “You’re that guy we dumped snakes on while in the bath.”

“Goku!” Naora flushed, clapping her hand over his mouth. 

“Oh yeah,” Yasuhiro’s brow twitched. “How did I forget about that?”

“Later!” Naora tried to drag Goku off behind her but Kenren grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him back as he squatted down to level himself with him.

“Ow! What did you go and do that for?” Goku cried, rubbing the back of his head.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the Goku that Tenpou was talking about, would you?”

Goku’s eyes lit up like fireworks. “Wha…are you a good friend of Tenpi’s, mister?”

“I ain’t a mister! It’s big brother.”

“Or a slut if you’re a woman.”

“Shut it, Yasuhiro!” Kenren growled, standing back up.

“Hey, truth hurts.”

“Why do I hang out with you?”

“Because I can get you close to Nonea and Teruko.” Yasuhiro replied, folding his arms behind his head.

“Yeah…” A grin spread across his face that quickly announced that he was imagining something in his mind that was not allowed for the under-aged people in the room. “I’ll get them soon enough, either alone or together, Together being the Gold Cup and alone the Silver.”

Kenren must not have noticed Nova before the talk took this road but he did now. Nova was a Phoenix, his power in anger, and when you talked about his sisters in any way like that you can only imagine how bad things would get.

“I-I didn’t mean it, honestly!” Kenren began to wave his hands. “I was just playing around! Just playing around!”

“He’s dead, now.” Naora grunted, crossing her arms.

Kenren got off lucky though when two guards came running up to them, complaining about Goku and Naora wandering around the castle. 

“Well if anyone deserves to be in this damn castle, it’s me and my-” Nova placed a hand over Naora’s mouth, stopping her words as the two Generals took care of it and got them a safe passage through the castle. 

“Why did you stop me, Nova?”

“Saying things like that will only cause more problems, Naora. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Naora kicked at the ground before glancing up at the two Generals. “Thanks, I guess…”

“Yeah, keep that in mind next time you feel like dumping snakes on my head in the bath, got it?” Yasuhiro snorted, arms still crossed behind his head.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

“What were you guys doing in there anyway?” Kenren asked when they were outside.

“Yeah, you of all people should know better, Nova.”

The Phoenix gave a snort. “I was trying to get them out here before they got caught. You arrived about the same time I did.”

“We were looking for Nataku!” Naora smiled, swinging her feet from the branch she was sitting on.

“Nataku?” Kenren repeated. 

Yasuhiro gave a smirk. He knew that Naora and Nataku were friends so it was easy to see why Goku was now too. Of course she would introduce them. “Nataku’s not here,”

“Where is he?” Goku asked.

“He’s out in the Lower World right now.” Kenren answered.

“Oh,” Naora gave a sigh. She knew what that meant. Another ‘job’.

Kenren took notice. “He should be back in a few days.”

“We’ll come by then!” Goku smiled.

“Okay,” Kenren went to pick Goku up but gave a grunt as he halted there, his hands under his arms. “Oh man, you are really heavy.”

“What? Stop being a wimp, Kenren.” Yasuhiro grunted.

The other man backed up. “Then you try and pick him up!”

“Fine,” Yasuhiro moved forward and gave a grunt as he lifted him only a Centimeter off the ground. Taking a deep breath, Yasuhiro turned to his friend and gave a smile and a thumbs-up. “Still higher than you.”

Nova couldn’t help but give a smile as the two Generals then began to have a weight-lighting contest with the young boy that clearly had no idea how to react.

“But I can pick him up just fine,” Naora commented to her brother, watching them in confusion. “Why can’t they?”

“There are several reasons,” Nova told his sister. “The shackles are what are holding him down. You have no problem with them because your power is in strength.” Naora gave a nod, understanding her brother. Glancing up at the sky, Nova gave a sigh. “I’m afraid the two of us must return home now. Nicona has called a meeting.”

“What?” Yasuhiro glanced at the sky himself. “How in the hell can you tell?”

“When you live with our sister her ways of doing things are easy to learn, as is the dislike for her punishments,” Naora grinned. “I swear, she’s more like a mother than a sister.”

“And here I thought Ayomi was bad,” Kenren sighed.

“Who do you think taught her?” Nova and Naora said together, laughing.

“I have to go, Goku, but we’ll play again later, okay?”

“You bet!” He nodded. “I’ll come by after dinner!”

Nova gave the young man a smile before escorting his sister away.

_“I had heard that you had returned.”_

The man froze at the voice and glanced behind him. “Chiharu…” He received no reply and gave a sigh as he turned back to the courtyard they stood in. It was the Jade Emperor’s birthday and everyone had gathered. Shien stood there with Zenon in silence before the two women approached.

“Ah, Teruko,” Zenon gave a grin. “Wanna hang out after the festival?”

“Hmm, maybe,” The woman gave him a wink. “It all depends on how this conversation goes.”

And from the look on Chiharu’s face he instantly knew that that was out of the question.

“I was told that Nataku was the only one wounded.” Shien glanced away. “So, you and your men did stand there and watch as he fought, hmm?”

Shien gave a sigh. “What would you want me to do? I was following orders.”

“Following orders that made you stand there and watch as a child was nearly killed! I’m amazed that he even made it back!”

“I was given orders, Chi,” Shien told her calmly, trying to keep their fight from growing louder. A few were already looking at them. “I did what I was told.”

“Then you’re not the Shien I grew up with.” Shien opened his eyes all the way to look at her. Chiharu shook her head. “The Shien I knew would have hopped into the battle without a second thought. Perhaps you should think about that the next time you go into battle with him!” 

Chiharu whipped around to leave and Teruko gave a wave and a wink. “Later boys.”

“Damn,” Zenon shook his head, lighting a cigarette. He glanced at Shien then to see that he had closed his eyes again. “How you let Tenpou steal that from you I’ll never know,” Zenon grinned.

Shien turned from him in time to see General Gojun step up. “Be quiet.”

“With the anger you hold in you, one would think you could give Nova a run for his title.” A smooth voice pulled Chiharu to a stop.

“Nera,” The woman gave a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Teruko grinned. “Ole’ bird-boy’s the winner in all anger management laps.”

“And I wonder why.” Nera replied.

Nera was Nova and Naora’s older sister dressed in silk robes of blue and white as her long, turquoise hair fell in waves to her ankles. 

“Where are your siblings?” Chiharu asked.

“Oh, here and there, I’m sure.” The Dragon smiled. “I’m positive that Naora ran off looking for that new friend of hers and Nova’s with Ayomi.”

“Well that’s nothing new,” Teruko replied. “The two of them are more brother and sister then he is with any of you. To think, anger attracts.” 

“Then why doesn’t Konzen join in?” Chiharu asked.

Teruko clapped a hand over her face, lifting her other hand to point. “I think he has.”

The three women gave a laugh as they watched Konzen walk up to Ayomi and Nova and begin a conversation. By the looks of it, Goku was already dragged off by Naora since neither of the brats were by their ‘owners’. 

“And there goes Nonea,” Chiharu pointed off towards the southern gate. They could see a woman silently slipping away through the crowd for a moment before taking off down the street, heading for home. “You know, she’s rather fast for a turtle.”

“Yeah, and you wouldn’t think that Nicona could walk since she’s a mermaid, huh?” Teruko replied.

“Hmm,” Nera nodded her head.

(Yes, the two other sisters, Nonea and Nicona, are left alone for a surprise in the future. Either during Reload or the Gaiden story when I write it. You’ll just have to wait ;) )

“Attention! Attention!” Everyone glanced to the stage. The Jade Emperor was about to make his speech. Everything fell silent…except for one little section. 

“Oh man, I bet he’s really gonna be mad at me.” Goku whined.

“Don’t worry,” Naora told him. “Stick with me and you’ll be fine from him!”

“Yeah, but then your sister’s gonna pounce instead!” Goku gave a shiver.

“What are you shuddering for?” Naora hit his arm. “You’ve never even met her!”

“Yeah, but that story you and Nova told me yesterday,” He was about to give another one when a man stepped back and bumped into him, knocking him to the ground.

“Goku,” Naora dropped down beside him to help him stand.

“Who the hell is this dirty brat?” They both looked up to see the duo staring at them. “Quit scurrying underfoot!”

“Hey, you bumped into him, jerk!” Naora growled.

“Hey, this brat’s got golden eyes.”

“So that means this boy must be the one they dug up from the lower world.”

“Disgusting. To think that eccentric and unsociable Konzen Douji dotes on a child like this from who knows where. I guess his disinterest in women was the result of his taste for boys.”

“Shut up!” Naora rammed into the man with her shoulder before stomping a foot on his chest when he fell. 

Goku did the same to the second man. “Did you just say something bad about my friend Konzen? I won’t let you get away with that so take it back!”

“And there’s nothing wrong about his sexuality either!” Naora roared. “He and Ayomi clearly have a thing you two are just too stupid to see it!”

“You damn brats!” Naora was thrown off as the second man went to hit Goku but a hand caught the fist as arms caught Naora.

“Are you all right?”

Naora opened her eyes and gave a smile at Yasuhiro. “Yeah!”

“Don’t tell me this is always how you discipline little boys,” Tenpou frown, his fist growing tighter on the other man’s wrist.

The man pulled back. “Well, isn’t it Field Marshal Tenpou and General Yasuhiro.”

“Before you censure brats, please reform your immature attitudes.” Tenpou smiled.

“Besides, picking on one of the Five Creatures of Purity never has a good result, don’t you think?” Yasuhiro placed a hand on Naora’s head.

“That brats one of the five?!?”

“That’s Miss Brat to you, jerk!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“And though my Friend is a Guardian of her, I don’t think she’ll mind if I step in,” Yasuhiro gave a grin as he moved forward. “Now, I’d like to introduce you into my lefty,” He pulled up his fist. “And my righty.”

This, of course, was causing a commotion and dragged everyone’s attention from the Jade Emperor’s speech, resulting in guards running in and trying to catch Goku; Kenren was right behind them to join in.

“Take that!” He said, almost bored as the guard ran into his foot.

“Okay, that was funny!” Goku grinned.

“Naora, what are you doing this time?” The Tiger turned at her sister’s voice with a grin. 

“It wasn’t me this time, Nera!”

“I got her back,” Yasuhiro stood up for her. “The guard sent her flying through the air. He’d better be happy I was there to catch her. Nicona would have gone crazy!”

“I can actually see that happening,” Chiharu gave a laugh. “You hurt one of them, you hurt all of them.”

“I’m sure even Nonea would come running back here,” Teruko smiled.

“What the heck? You’ve got something interesting going on over here.” Kenren grinned. “Lemme join in too.”

“I second that,” Teruko moved forward. “That speech was putting me to sleep.”

“Teruko, it just started,” Chiharu sighed at her friend.

“I know. Ten words in and already I’m half-out. What kind of fun is that?”

“Well if you’re looking for fun,” Kenren grinned at her as the guards circled around them. “I can show you a good time after we’re done with this.”

The woman gave a laugh. “Only if you think you can keep up.”

“Oh, dear,” Chiharu and her husband sighed together. “Looks like things just took a big fat turn for the worst.”

“General Kenren, even you will not be forgiven for any outrage before the Jade Emperor!”

“Believe me, I should be rewarded for interrupting that boring old thing.” Kenren replied. “This will be a perfect way to wake myself up!”

“Here, I got an idea,” Yasuhiro stepped into the ring, joining Kenren and Teruko. “Everyone who’s been holding a grudge against us better take your damn chance now cuz it’s the last time you’re getting it!”

Tenpou face-palmed. “You just had to rile them up, didn’t you?”

“He gets off on it,” Chiharu told him. “Always has.”

“How are the two of you related?” Nera asked the woman.

Tenpou gave a grin. “You should see her in the bedroom.”

“Ten!” Chiharu cried, slapping her husband as the Dragon laughed at her.

The crowd took hold of Yasuhiro’s words and jumped in at the three of them. Naora felt proud, watching Teruko go at it. The woman had taken some fighting lessons from her years ago when she was a kid!

“You three certainly seem to have attracted a lot of grudges,” Tenpou commented.

“Shut up!” Kenren knocked another guy away and glanced at his friend. “Grudges against me are practically the same as grudges against you!”

“What? I didn’t know we were so inseparable.” Tenpou sighed.

“Are you kidding me?” Yasuhiro grunted. “If you weren’t married to my sister, I’d think it was to him!”

“Idiot,” Teruko snorted. “With all the time you spend together you and Kenren are the married ones.”

“We don’t spend THAT much time together.”

“But I see you all the time!” Naora butted in. “We even ran into you two together yesterday in the palace, remember?”

“Ha! Busted!” Teruko grinned.

“Shut up!” Yasuhiro snarled, knocking another guard away.

“They’re awesome!” Goku smiled as Tenpou joined in on the fight. “They’re all so strong! And it looks like fun!” Chiharu gave a giggle as Goku then took off to hit a man in the face, keeping him off of Tenpou.

“Whoa! Not bad for a little monkey!” Kenren smiled as he landed behind him.

“Don’t call me a monkey!”

Chiharu gave another giggle. “He’s such a child.” 

“Created from the land of the Earth,” Nera commented. “He can be nothing but a child.”

“We can keep him though, right?” Naora asked. “I don’t care if the others think he’s a heretic. I like him and I wanna keep him!”

“I thought he belonged to Konzen?” Chiharu commented.

“I don’t care!” The Tiger repeated. “He’s mine, got it!”

“Aww, has the little one developed a crush?” 

Naora’s face grew red. “No, it’s not that…I…”

“What is going on here?”

At the voice, everyone dropped their fists and turned to see Ayomi standing there with Nova and Konzen at her sides.

“About time!” Yasuhiro growled. “Slow enough, are you, woman?”

“Hold your tongue before I rip it out.” Ayomi growled back. She glanced at Teruko. “What happened?”

“Well, when I arrived there was something about Naora being attacked…”

“Attacked, you say?” Nova’s eyes slid over onto the men they had been fighting. Some of them began to quiver in fear.

“It wasn’t him this time!” Naora jumped forward in front of Goku as Konzen glared at the monkey. “They attacked us first and I swear if you’re mean to him I’ll-”

“Calm down, Tiger,” Kenren smiled, placing a hand on her head. “I think Pretty boy’ll be on his best behavior.”

“Dammit!” Konzen began to grind a knuckle into the side of his head. “I told you to stay close!”

“I said I was sorry!” Goku cried.

“Then again, maybe not,” Kenren moved up beside him and dropped an arm over his shoulders. “Hey, give the kid a break. Kids tend to wander off, especially when they’re with another one. It happens.” He shoved a thumb over at Naora as she pampered Goku.

“Don’t touch me!” Konzen knocked his arm away. “Now who are you?”

Kenren gave a smile. “The Ferocious Shogun.” No reply. “The Unruly General?” Still nothing. “The one with no command of his groin or his liquor.”

“General Kenren, then.” Konzen replied.

“Bingo,” Yasuhiro grinned. “I was afraid that you were lost there for a while, Douji.”

Ayomi gave a sigh and rubbed her temple as a man came running up, calling for them to return to their seats.

“No,” Konzen replied.

“Wha?”

“These fools are all with us,” Ayomi commented, closing her eyes as she turned. “Konzen and I will take responsibility for the commotion and withdraw.”

“But…but Ma’am…”

“Let’s go!” It seemed that Konzen agreed with Ayomi’s idea and led the way outside.

“Are you sure?” Tenpou asked. “We went off and started the commotion on our own.”

“On the bright side,” Konzen snorted. “At least now I don’t have to be here.”

(Wow, now that I see it all of them are together like they normally are; except Nova and Nera are in their human bodies, not their weapon forms, XDXD)

“If you don’t wanna be here, why come?” Naora asked. “Nonea and Nicona have already left.”

“They’re allowed to.”

“But you’re not?”

The man felt his anger mark growing. “Stop talking!”

Ayomi wore a frown as they continued down the path, the others talking around her. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as they reached the exit. Homura stood there alone and as she passed their eyes locked. He smiled. The second seemed to last forever before she passed him, a faint smile creeping up on her own lips.


	44. Festival

Arryn laughed to herself as Gojyo and Goku took their normal antics and fought over some food at dinner that night. Hakuryu and Mekia put a stop to it by eating the said eggroll. 

“It’s so peaceful,” Hakkai smiled.

“I missed my chance to kill them.” Sanzo sighed.

“I was actually referring to the town,” The man replied.

“I agree,” Orin nodded. “Since we got here I haven’t felt a single trace of Youkai here.”

“It’s pretty lively, too,” Amira added, drinking the rest of her tea. “I think they’re gonna throw a festival or something, don’t you? I wonder what for.”

“Oh? You guys don’t know?” A waitress paused at their table. “I thought you were here to see the God Festival like everybody else.”

“The God festival?” Sanzo raised a brow.

“Yes. Every year around this time a god descends to the land of Saika.”

“A god?” Hakkai repeated.

“That’s right. Thanks to that, this area has been peace itself. Todays the day we hold a grand celebration in the god’s honor, in part to express our gratitude.”

“A god’s coming to town? Really?” Goku sounded ecstatic. “What does he look like?”

“Come on, you can’t SEE a god. I thought everyone knew that.” 

Goku went to prove her wrong but Hakkai slapped a hand over his face with a laugh.

“What’s the name of this god?” Auroura asked; she hadn’t even bothered to look up from her plate as she finished her meal.

“His name? Lord Shien.”

“Shien?” That sent looks all across the table as the waitress left and the conversation started. Arryn pulled a face, recalling their last run-in with the god they spoke of. 

“I say we leave and leave now before this shit starts to happen.” Orin offered up his opinion.

“I agree with that,” Amira nodded.

Hakkai glanced over his shoulder. “Places where Youkai appear are troublesome but a place where a god descends can be just as bothersome.”

“At any rate, there’s no need for us to stay here long,” Sanzo agreed with Orin and Amira.

Auroura opened her mouth to make a comment but paused, turning her gaze out the window. Naora glanced after her. “Did you see someone? Was it Shien?”

The priestess shook her head. “It’s not important.” Standing up, she glanced at Orin. “Go ahead and leave. I’ll catch up to you soon.” She left without another word.

“What the hell’s her problem?” Orin asked. “She won’t catch up to us on foot.”

“You, of all people, should know what she can do, Orin,” Arryn told her brother. “Besides, I doubt that she’ll be gone long. She and her friend aren’t exactly on good speaking terms.”

“Her friend?” Naora asked. “You mean you saw who she did?”

“Who was it?” Hakkai asked her.

Arryn gave a small smile. “Corell.”

Naora jumped up to hurry after the other woman but Sanzo grabbed the back of her shirt. “Let me go, Sanzo! Let me go!”

“Leave it be, Naora. This is Auroura’s problem. If she had wanted someone to help her or go with her then she would have asked them to. Let her take care of her own business.”

The woman turned on him. “How can you just say that?! How can you just sit here and watch as she leaves to go and deal with one of the enemy like this?”

Arryn placed a hand on top of her head. “You will learn, in time, that there are just some things that have to be taken care of on their own and alone, no matter how hard or dangerous it might be. Let Auroura make her choice; she’ll be fine.”

Naora crossed her arms. “I don’t get it and I don’t like it.”

“You won’t like it but in the end you will understand; eventually.” Amira was the one to answer this time as she stood up and stretched her arms out. “Well, I’m ready to go. How about the rest of you?”

_“What do you want?”_

Corell paused in her steps and turned in the street to face the Priestess that had been following. The townspeople moved past them without even a glance, leaving them to themselves. “I’m surprised that you even followed me, after what happened.”

“I am not here to chat, Corell. What do you want?”

“I have acquired another problem. Lirin has run off from the castle again; either after you or one of the gods.”

“One of the gods? Why them?” Her answer was silence. “Why come to me? Or are you just going to make me wonder your answer?” As a reply, Corell turned and moved through the streets again, heading for the woods. Auroura cursed at the Youkai, before cursing herself as she followed her. Thinking to herself, as she moved through the woods, Auroura thought about what she was going to do to Lirin the moment she found her and the god she was with.

And there he was. Shien was standing over Lirin as she stared up at him from the ground.

“Lirin,” Corell’s cold voice stopped the battle instantly. The sight of the two women joining them brought Shien to a halt.

“Lady Ayomi.” Shien gave a small nod.

“Corell!?” Lirin cried out. “What are you doing here? And with her?!”

“Saving your ass, apparently,” Auroura answered her. “Just what are you doing here?”

“I am here to take back the Seiten Scripture that these gods stole from my brother!”

At the mention of the scroll her brother was killed over, Auroura’s eyes widened. She glanced at Shien. “Do the three of you truly have it?”

Shien was silent for a moment. “And if I were to tell you that we did?”

“How many did you wound or kill in the process of taking it? Was it many?”

“And if it was?”

“Good,” Auroura turned from the two women beside her. 

“What?!” Lirin cried as Corell closed her eyes and Shien looked at her with that blank stare still. “How can you just say that?!”

“Because you bastards killed my father to get that damn scroll!” Auroura roared back, glaring at the Brat in hate. “And not only that, you are using my mother as some kind of…of damn weapon! You should be pleased that I’m not killing you my damn self! Not yet, at least! When I reach India, our past will no longer matter. You’ll all suffer!”

“These Youkai,” Shien’s eyes had opened into slits, his glare firm and on the two Youkai beside the priestess. “Have they done something horrible to you, Lady Ayomi? Did I hear correctly when you spoke of your father’s death and your mother’s kidnapping?”

She shot him a look and stool his words. “And if I were to tell you I did?”

Shien had been hiding his power but at her words, it burst out in anger. It made Lirin shake and Corell took a step in front of her, trying to block her. Even Auroura was a bit shocked. “Those who do any type of harm on one as sacred as the Guardian shall have to answer to me.”

“Calm yourself, Shien,” Auroura took a step forward and placed a hand on the god’s shoulder. “The only one who will get revenge for me is me.” She gave a soft smile. “Though the thought is touching.”

“Sakura, what are you doing?!” Lirin stood from the ground, her fright still all over her face as it was beginning to be replaced with anger. “He’s one of the bad guys!”

“At this point in time, the only enemy I see here is the two of you.” She glared at Corell. “Take her and leave before I change my mind.” Corell stared at Auroura for a moment before grabbing Lirin’s hand and dragging her off into the forest.

“Are you all right?” Shien asked her.

“Define all right,” She replied and then gave a sigh. “I’ll live.” She turned to leave herself but paused again, glancing over at the god again. “Aren’t you going to ask me to come with you? Don’t you need Naora to read the Seiten scripture to get the new home you all want?”

“So you know of Naora’s true form?”

“Of course I do.”

Shien stared at her. “Taking you now would be an easy way to bring Naora, and the Maten Scripture, to our hands and with you, we will also have Nova. But at the same time, I am quite different than Homura. I ask. If you do not come now then I know you will come eventually. All of you will either to stop us or help us. The question is what you will choose to do.”

Auroura moved from the god even further. “Even I don’t know the answer to that question. I just…” She paused and stared up at the sky, a thought crossed her mind. “If…if I were to help you create this new place, to make heaven reborn into something pure, like it should be, could you guarantee that…”

“Guarantee what, my Lady?”

She lowered her head. “Guarantee that those important to me, all of them, would be safe there and with me?”

Shien raised his brows. “You refer to your mother and father?”

“Not just them. All of them. Nova and his sisters. Sanzo and the others. All of them. Would I be able to take them with me…when the time comes?”

Shien gave her a soft smile. “Are we not gods?” He asked her.

Auroura stared at him for a moment before leaving him there to himself. Her head was full of so many questions and confusion that she didn’t know what to do. 

_“What do you plan on doing, Sakura?”_ Nova’s voice asked her.

_“Do you believe in his words?”_ Nera questioned.

“I don’t know. You tell me that you knew Shien and his two friends in the heavens. Does he speak the truth? What would this Ayomi that they claim I am do?”

Both of them were silent. _“Ayomi would do what you choose to do because you are indeed, one in the same. Giving you our thoughts is not the right choice so we shall stay silent.”_ Nera told her.

“I should have known.” Auroura sighed, crossing her arms. 

_“Just follow what your heart tells you, Sakura. You won’t regret it.”_ Nova told her.

“Follow my heart?” She snorted. ~Sometimes,~ She began. ~I doubt I even have one anymore.~


	45. Tears

“Are leaving the four of them to deal with that man on their own a good idea?”

“Don’t worry, Naora” Amira grinned. “If anything happens they can take care of themselves. Think about who we’re talking about.”

“Yeah,”

“Amira’s right,” Auroura commented, her eyes on the road ahead of them as she drove. “Hakkai will keep anything from happening to Arryn and Sanzo and Orin can take care of themselves.”

“I agree,” Gojyo wrapped an arm around the small woman’s shoulders. “Stop worrying, all right? They’ll catch up to us again sooner than you know it, right Goku?”

“Right!”

The group had come across a destroyed caravan and a wounded man. Hakkai and the others were taking the said man to a doctor and the five of them were on their way to the next village. Their assurance brought a smile back to Naora’s face; until they came across the next village. Sure, there were Youkai running around trying to rob it and whatnot but it was the man they ran into next what caused their disapproval.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Amira growled, pointing a finger.

Zenon turned and glanced at her. They had just got done helping save a young boy from a Youkai and the kid’s grandparents offered them a place for the night and some food. The six of them were sitting around a table at the moment, eating later that night.

“I feel like going out on a walk alone sometimes,” Zenon answered, grabbing his glass.

“Really?” Gojyo glanced at him. “Weren’t you saying something about a Scripture earlier?”

“I don’t recall that,” the god replied with a small grin. “Are you sure?”

“Leave it where it lies, Gojyo,” Auroura commented. “Even if he was looking for a Scripture it’s not here. I would know.”

“How would you know?” Goku asked her.

“Nova, you ding-dong,” Naora chuckled. “Those Creatures of Purity can feel those scriptures wherever they are since they’re connected to them.” ~Now that I think about it, I get a weird feeling from them too…I wonder why.~

“And what about you guys? Isn’t it kinda rare for the happy Squad to be acting separately?”

“Believe me, if we didn’t have to be, we wouldn’t be traveling together,” Auroura answered him with a frown.

“What she means to say is that the others will be catching up to us soon,” Amira told him, scratching the back of her head. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

There was a moment’s pause.

“Shien tells me that he ran into you the other day and helped him with a problem.” Zenon grinned at Auroura. “Have you come to an answer to your question yet?”

She barely gave him a glance. “That’s none of your concern.”

“You ran into Shien?” Naora asked. “When? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Not everything I do needs to be repeated,” Auroura replied, standing up from the table and leaving for the room she and the women had been given to share.

Zenon gave a smirk, watching her leave. ~Still the cold, hard bitch she was all those years ago. I like that.~

_Amira gave her arms and back a stretch that next morning._ The others were still at the house but she had wanted to get up and see if there was anything that she could help with around the village after the Youkai attack yesterday. She felt bad just sitting there in bed and had been on the move since sunrise. She had helped a small shop repair a wall and even fixed a few doors and windows on others. Not everything could be fixed, but-

“Ugh!”

Turning her head she watched as that boy they had saved the night before, Shunei, was knocked over by a set of three other kids, his groceries dropping from his hands and spreading everywhere. The other three kids stopped and turned back. She thought that they were going to help him but it was a different story.

“What’s the matter, Shunei? You fall?”

“Quit just standing around like an idiot!” Amira gave a frown and moved up behind the three kids. They didn’t seem to notice her.

“That’s why you got taken hostage by Youkai!” They turned to run off but were caught by the woman standing behind them; her eyes were livid. 

“You little punks like picking on others, eh? Well, we’re gonna play a little game.” She gave off a devious grin as she grabbed her Sais and chain. “If you don’t pick up his groceries and apologize for being jerks I’m gonna turn you all into piñatas, got it?”

Shunei watched, surprised as the three kids picked up his food, gave him small bows, and ran off as fast as they could. He glanced up at Amira. “T-thanks.”

“Please, don’t thank me,” She waved a hand. “Just stop letting them pick on you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Shunei sighed. “I wouldn’t be able to beat up those bunch of jerks, anyway,”

“What’s the point of losing even before you begin?!” Zenon’s voice made the duo turn to watch the orange-haired man join them; he had seen the whole thing. “If I were your father, I’d kick your ass to go get revenge, but…” He left it there.

“I take it that since you live with your grandparents at the Inn that means your parents are dead, right?” Amira asked. 

“Yes,” Shunei nodded. He looked like he was about to cry. “The Youkai killed them. They have attacked several times before. And each time, lots of people get killed.”

Amira stared at him for a moment before placing a hand on the kid’s head. “What would you say to getting a few lessons in combat?”

“What?” Shunei and Zenon stared at her in surprise. 

“Why not? It can’t hurt to learn a few moves, can it? Besides, you’ll have no problem. I started when I was younger than you so you should be able to handle it, no problem.”

“You…you would do that?” the kid asked.

“Sure. Let’s get you home first and then we’ll start from there, all right?”

“Right!” Shunei ran off, leaving the two of them to follow after him. 

“You surprise me,” Zenon smirked as they watched the kid run into the inn. “I thought you didn’t like kids.”

“I don’t,” Amira gave a small smile, shoving her hands in her pockets. “But that doesn’t mean that I have to be an ass to them. Especially to ones that go through almost the same as what I had too.”

Zenon glanced at her for a moment. As he walked beside her, he saw her take on the form of her previous self, Teruko. Her hair was longer back them but it was still her. Her face took on that same look almost every time they would talk about children. He had half a mind to grab ahold of her now and make her face twist into the expression she wore when they were in a more intimate moment like all those years ago before she had been sentenced to earth but he had to control himself. Besides, she was Kenren’s woman now, just like he was Mirei’s man…right?

It wasn’t long after that that Zenon had begun to give Shunei a few fighting tips. Amira had offered to do it but Zenon talked her out of it, saying that he would feel bad in making a woman do it. But the entire time, his attention was truly on the red-headed woman that sat on a broken bridge, watching them. He couldn’t help himself as his eyes traveled over her body like they used to before everything happened. He loved Mirei, he truly did, but Teruko was…she had been his first and she had been taken away from him all those years ago. To be this close to her again, reborn or not, it was…hard not to take action.

Her spiky red hair reached her shoulders now but her eyes were still dark red they had been in heaven, too. She wasn’t dressed in her red and black robes, though Zenon gladly admitted to himself that he like her new outfit of a black tank top and a pair of white shorts. What truly grabbed his attention, though, was all the scars he could see. Teruko had never had them, her skin had been flawless but then again she had been a god at the time. Down here she was a half-breed, a mix between a Youkai and a human so it wasn’t hard to think about where she had gotten them. What got Zenon truly mad was how many there were. Some were faded, some were newer, revealing that they had been there for a few years now. But the one that truly made him furious was the thin, jagged one that started on her neck. His eyes traveled down the scar to find that it disappeared down between her breasts before disappearing beneath her shirt. He didn’t have to think hard about how that got there. For it to be such a straight line, down the middle of her body, someone had to have been holding her down; maybe even more than one. Again, he didn’t have to think hard about WHY she was being held down, either.

~Just what have you endured since your exile from heaven, Teruko?~ Zenon asked, closing his eyes for a moment. ~and why couldn’t I have been there to help keep it from happening?~

~I never would have guessed he liked kids,~ Amira tried to keep her attention on the kid’s training, she truly did, but she found her eyes on the god with the gun. She had admitted it before that she had found him attractive but she was never really able to study him as good as she could. His orange, spiky hair, the scar across his right eye and the patch he wore over it. She could tell that he had been in many battles but he still held a caring feeling about him; you just had to look harder for it. If he wasn’t on the enemy side, she had a feeling that they would have gotten along just fine.

Actually, she felt close to his man, for some reason. She didn’t know him, but there was something in the back of her head that was telling her that she did. Since their first meeting, she had been thinking about what the trio had told them. That they were once gods that had been exiled from the heavens. She didn’t know if it was true but for everyone they met from the heavens calling them by different names it seemed…  
And then there was the Merciful Goddess, calling Sanzo Konzen Douji before they even ran into Homura and the others set a firmer weight on it. Could it be true? Could they really have been gods at some point in time? ~I bet the Creatures of Purity would know~ she told herself. ~They were in heaven too, at one point in time. Maybe that’s why Auroura’s been in a worse mood lately. Maybe she knows the answer…~

“You’re starting to get the hang of it,” Zenon’s voice knocked Amira from her thoughts and brought her attention back to the duo before her. Shunei had dropped to the ground, breathing hard. “It won’t be too long before you’re even able to take on some Youkai.”

“Don’t give him false hope like that,” Amira told the god, stepping forward. “It’ll take hard work and practice for a kid like you to take down some Youkai but if you do just that with your free time then you’ll get it eventually. You just gotta stick to it. Start off with beating up those jerks from before and then I’ll have half that you’ll be able to do it.”

“Yeah,” Shunei nodded with a grin.

Zenon glanced around. “This place is in pretty bad shape. Maybe you guys should abandon this village already.”

“We can’t leave this place,” Shunei stood up. “Dad once said there’s something very precious in this village. We can’t leave the village because we have to protect it. He showed it to me just once.”

Amira gave a frown as Zenon and the kid continued to talk. She was getting a bad feeling. Auroura had said that there wasn’t a scroll here in the village but had she been lying because Zenon was here, looking for it?

“Hey,” She called to Zenon. “I believe you heard Auroura last night when she told you that there wasn’t a Scripture here, didn’t you?”

“I know that,” She glanced at her; Shunei had moved on ahead and paused for a moment, waiting on the man. “I’m not stupid, I’m a god, remember?” He gave her a grin. “Stay here and stand guard. If I need you, I’ll call.”

“What am I, a damn guard dog?” She grunted.

“I’ll leave that up to you.” He gave her a wave before taking off after the kid. Standing there, it only took about twenty minutes before she heard gunshots going off in the mountain above the village. She gave a thought for a moment before going to take off after him but Auroura’s voice caught her.

“Leave him be,” The Priestess was standing there. “Goku, Naora and Gojyo are there, as I’m sure Sanzo and the others will be there soon enough as well.”

“Auroura,” Amira glanced at the woman. “The Scripture, was there really one here?”

“No,” The woman shook her head. “We’ll join them soon, but not now. I don’t want to get involved in the fighting.”

“Auroura, are you feeling alright?” Amira asked her friend as they moved through the village. “You’ve been…odd these last few days; weeks, even?”

“With all that’s going on, what did you expect?” The Priestess shot back.

Amira was silent for another moment before asking the question she really wanted the answer to. “Auroura…what Homura and the others said, about us being gods at one time…is it true? Have you asked Nova and Nera about it and gotten an answer?”

Her answer was silence for a moment. The Priestess paused. “And if I were to tell you that it was, what would you say?” The sounds of cries came from the village as they died from Zenon’s killing shot if Ikaku but Amira’s attention was on the priestess. “What would you say if I were to tell you that we were? That Sanzo was the nephew of the Merciful Goddess named Konzen and that Gojyo and Orin were Generals of the army, Kenren and Yasuhiro? Hakkai, a Field Marshal by the name of Tenpou who was married to a woman named Chiharu; Arryn? That Goku was a creature that they had found on earth after the Creatures of Purity, Nova,   
Nera, Nicona, Nonea, and…and Naora created and that their Guardian was a woman named Ayomi…” she paused for a moment.

“Wait, Naora?” Amira’s eyes widened. “Naora’s one of the five? But…but how?!”

Auroura shook her head. “I don’t know what happened but it took place when my mother was kidnapped by Kougaiji and his friends. Nova and Nera both stand behind it…Naora is…” 

Amira watched as the exhausted look fell across her friend. She moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Why do you continue to keep things like this all bottled up, Auroura? We’re friends, aren’t we? Why don’t you confide in us?” Her answer, unsurprising, was silence. “And me…I was once called Teruko, am I right?”

Auroura glanced at her before closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the other woman’s shoulder as they continued up the mountain. “And if I were to tell you that you were?”

Amira was silent for a moment before letting her own head drop. “Then that means I owe Zenon an apology.”

“Why?”

She smiled. “For leaving him in heaven.”

The duo found the others at sunset. Shunei had died as well and Zenon had buried him.

“Sakura,” Naora’s voice was worried as she hurried to the priestess. “Are you all right?”

Auroura stood up again, all looks of weariness fading instantly. “Of course I am. Don’t ask stupid questions.” She shot Amira and glance and the redhead grinned. It had been a warning.

~Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.~ She did feel honored, though. Honored that Auroura had chosen to tell her everything. It was still hard to believe but still, it felt…true.

Gojyo had called to her but she had turned to move up beside Zenon. She was silent for a moment, saying a silent prayer, before opening her eyes again.

“I’m sorry, Zenon.”

“There’s no reason to apologize,” Zenon told her. “At least you weren’t here to see it.”

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye for a moment before staring off into the sky. “Zenon, You and Teruko,” He glanced at her, in surprise. “I mean you and…and I, in heaven, were we…friends?”  
Zenon gave a small smirk. “You could say that we were…closer than that but, in the end, General Kenren was who you chose,” He turned his head to glance at Gojyo over his shoulder. “It seems that even after all these years your feelings have yet to change.” He turned and began to move away. “Next time we meet, I can’t say that we’ll be on friendly terms like this, Teruko.”

Amira gave a soft smile and turned to face her companions. “Maybe not but that doesn’t mean we’re true enemies, right? But just so you know, if you even think about hurting anyone of them in getting what the three of you want, then I’ll be forced to take drastic measures, no matter how much I like you.” 

She moved away from him, a smile on her face. True, all of this had made things worse but at the same time, she felt a bit at peace. No matter what happened next, she was sure that everything was going to be okay.


	46. Plunderers

Their next stop was a crowded village. The group had just currently taken care of a large batch of demons and were making their way to the inn for some food and a good night’s rest. 

“What should we get?” Goku was grinning as they moved through the streets. Xiaolongbao or spring rolls? Or babaocai? Or a Tianjin bowl with a side of meat buns?”

“Hey, those are all Chinese,” Gojyo commented with a frown.

“What? They are?”

“Good grief.”

“Let the child have his fun, Gojyo.” Amira laughed, grabbing the redhead’s hand.

“Besides at this point,” Hakkai decided to join in. “I’d eat just about anything.”

“Same here,” Arryn giggled. “Besides, a Tianjin bowl doesn’t sound that bad. It’s been forever since I’ve had one of those!”

“Morons.” Sanzo grunted.

“What, no paper fan today?” Hakkai teased.

Sanzo gave a huff. “I don’t have the energy.”

“That’s ‘cuz you’re a wuss.”

“Sanzo, you’ll ruin your complexion if you’re always so tense,” Hakkai continued. “You should learn to relax a little bit.”

“Yeah, before you know both you and Auroura will look like old people. Both of you should loosen up.”

“Loosen up?” Sanzo repeated as he came to a pause.

“We can’t afford to,” Auroura finished with a frown.

Homura, Shien, and Zenon stood before them in the street, the villagers just moving past them like nothing was happening.

“Not again,” Arryn sighed.

“Bastards,” Gojyo grunted with a frown himself.

“So, how’s it gonna be?” Zenon began. “If we throw down here we might destroy the entire town. Well, not that it matters to us either way.”

“What a coincidence,” Orin crossed his arms. “I don’t really care either.”

“What is it you want this time?” Sanzo asked.

“I believe that they’ve finally come for another try for your scroll and Auroura; am I right?” Amira asked with a grin.

“You’re not getting Sakura!” Naora growled, hands on her hips.

“Toying with you guys doesn’t amuse me anymore.” Homura answered. “I am here to give you your final warning. Hand over the Maten Scripture, or else.”

“Is that so?” Sanzo snorted.

“I’ll have you know, we won’t be pulling punches anymore.”

“So you finally decided to get serious?” Auroura asked him.

“Let’s hurry up and get to it!” Goku cried. “I’ll pay you back for everything you’ve done so far!”

“You have until morning,” Homura told them.

“Hey, now,” Gojyo closed his eyes and gave a grin. “This again?”

“Decide on your answer by then,” Homura acted like he hadn’t heard him.

“Stop your stalling,” Sanzo told him. “You already know our answer.”

Homura continued. “Please take your time. Sleep on it.”

“I’ve wanted to say something to you for a while,” Sanzo began as the War God passed by.

“What is it?”

“This superiority act of yours makes me puke!”

“Has it been so long that you’ve forgotten, Konzen? That life back in the Heavens? Teruko and Ayomi remember, but why not you?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sanzo growled.

“Gods are generally a patient bunch.” Homura chuckled. “Besides, it makes you want to stretch it out when you’re having an exciting time. You don’t want the fun to be over with too quickly. Listen closely. We’ll be waiting on that hill early tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t wait around for us too long tomorrow,” Gojyo told him. “We’re pretty bad about keeping our appointments.”

“Are you planning to run?” Shien asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, I only tried saying it, just as you did.”

“The hell?!”

“I, for one,” Hakkai began. “Am planning to sleep in late tomorrow.”

“I agree on that, my man,” Orin gave his friend a grin.

“Don’t worry,” Zenon grinned. “You’ll rest in peace for a long, long time.”

“You could use a little beauty-sleep yourself, Cyclops.” Gojyo grunted.

“Oh? I think Teruko there would disagree with that.” 

“Hey, don’t drag me into this cat-fight,” Amira threw her hands up. 

“Take this somewhere else, Homura,” Auroura told the go. “Or just let us be.”

“As you wish,” Homura gave his head a bow to her before turning and leading his two henchmen away.

“Why does he do everything she asks?” Gojyo commented. “But ignores us?”

“Because he wants to bang her,” Orin answered; Auroura gave him a sharp hit to the head. “Hey! It’s true!”

“Just shut up!”

The group settled in for some food but Gojyo couldn’t leave the problem alone and continued to bring it back up.

“I feel like the mouse that a cat plays with before it kills it,” Hakkai sighed. “Why don’t they just take what they want?”

“They’re luring us there,” Auroura told them. “It’s not just the Scripture and Nova that they need. There’s something else that they’re not telling us.”

“That does make sense,” Amira nodded. “But what could it be?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to sit here and think about it,” Auroura stood up. “I’m going for a walk.” She moved past Sanzo before giving a pause. He glanced at her and then stood up himself. They moved out together silently.

“Hey, wait for me!” Goku went to jump up but Naora stopped him, pulling him back into his seat. 

“Let them talk on their own, Goku,” She told him. “Besides, don’t you wanna eat with me?”

Amira gave a grin before standing up from the table. “I’m gonna go get a drink. Wanna come along, Orin?”

“Nah,” The man shook his head. “I’m gonna head upstairs and catch a few z’s.”

“I’ll come with you,” Arryn stood. “I think I’ll need some alcohol to sleep peacefully tonight myself.”

“Well, we can’t leave two ladies to go off on their own now, can we Hakkai?” Gojyo grinned as he stood too.

“Of course not?” Hakkai smiled. “What kind of men would that make us.”

“Just remember, boys,” Orin snorted. “No touchie on the ladies.”

“I’ll keep Gojyo inline,” Hakkai assured the brother.

“It’s not really him I’m worried about.” Orin gave the man in green a sharp look before disappearing upstairs.

“Don’t be offended Hakkai,” Arryn gave a small laugh. “He’s just being an overprotective brother.” ~And after last time, I can see why~

They found of them sat at the bar, talking amongst themselves until it had cleared up, leaving just them and the bartender.

“Are we really going to be able to swing it?” Gojyo asked out of the blue.

“Who knows?” Hakkai sighed. “But I’d hate to be outmatched like last time.”

“Guess we’ve got no choice but to do it.”

“Come on guys, keep your heads up.” Arryn told them with a smile.

“Yeah,” Amira agreed. “You’re ruining the mood.”

“Hah.”

“I’d listen to the ladies, man.”

At the new voice, they turned to see Zenon and Shien joining them in the bar.

“Bastards,” Gojyo went to stand but Amira shoved a hand on his shoulder.

“Please wait, Gojyo,” Hakkai began. “It seems they’ve come here for the same reason as us.

“Hey, Teruko,” Zenon grinned, moving up beside the red-headed woman. “Is this seat taken?”

“Not at all,” She smiled back. “Be my guest.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“Amira,” Gojyo looked at her like she was crazy. “What are you doing?! They’re the enemy!”

“Hmm, I wonder…” She swirled the liquid in her glass.

“Zenon told me,” Shien commented softly. “Welcome back, Teruko.”

“Not completely,” She smiled. “And not just me…”

“Yes, Ayomi as well, this I already know.”

“What are you talking about?” Arryn asked, glancing between them.

Zenon gave a grin. “Gimme the strongest you’ve got,” He told the barkeep. 

“Oolong tea, please,” Shien requested.

“And a round for our friends over there.”

“I don’t like the crowd here, Hakkai.” Gojyo growled. “Let’s find some place that doesn’t leave a bad taste in my mouth.”

“You can leave,” Amira told him. “But I’m not passing up on free liquor.” 

“Ease back on the testosterone,” Zenon told him. “The fight’s tomorrow, remember?”

“I wouldn’t mind if we did it right now.” Gojyo growled.

“Sit down or I’ll make you sit down,” Amira gave him a glare from the corner of her eye. “I’m not going to fight tonight and I swear to god that if you make me do so then you’ll regret it for a long time coming, Gojyo.” Gojyo opened his mouth to reply but took his seat again. 

Zenon gave a grin. “Still got you wrapped around her finger, eh Kenren?”

“This will all be settled in the morning,” Arryn closed her eyes. “Let’s be nice tonight. Please?”

“Indeed” Zenon smiled again. “Who knows what the new day brings?”

“I’ll drink to that.” Gojyo nodded.

_Nova was singing his song again, keeping Auroura’s mind calm as she watched the events unfold before her. Nera’s voice joined with her brother’s, making the effect of the calming tune double as the sun rose._

“I’m waiting,” Homura opened his eyes. “What is your reply?”

“Got to Hell, you piece of scum!” Sanzo growled.

“Are you sure this is how you want it?”

“Well, it’s your show, Goku,” Gojyo grinned. 

“What they want is Sanzo’s Scripture,” Hakkai commented.

“And Auroura,” Arryn frowned.

“I know that!” Goku replied. “All we gotta do is get them before they get to us, right?”

“In short, yes,” Amira smirked.

“I’ll protect the Priest and Priestess with Naora,” Orin told them. “You guys handle these punks, alright?”

“You got it,” Amira nodded. She then turned. “Sorry, Zenon.”

“So, we can get this party started, hmm?” He turned to face her. 

“I think we have delayed for long enough.” Shien spoke.

Homura stood. “Let the battle begin.”

Auroura watched silently as the fighting broke out. They were no match for the Gods, not yet. They all might have grown stronger but if this fight were to be drawn out like she knew it would…

Besides, this is what they had planned from the beginning. Her time to move…

She watched as Goku landed a punch to Homura’s face before receiving one back before moving towards the four that stood there, watching.

Was now…

“Shall we?”

Orin didn’t know what happened next. One minute he was standing there, his weapons ready as Homura came closer, the next he was tossed across the hill. He heard a grunt from Sanzo and jumped back to his feet; he froze.

“Such foolish little children.” Auroura sighed, tossing Sanzo’s scripture up in her hand and catching it again. She turned to face Homura, who had paused behind her. “How much longer am I going to have to wait before we can leave?”

“Auroura?!” Everyone cried out. 

Naora had been tossed aside too. The Priestess now stood over the blond man who clearly looked shocked, wiping the blood from his face away from the blow that had landed from Auroura’s fist.

“So, I see that you have made your choice,” Shien commented, glancing from the battle he held with Hakkai and Arryn.

“Auroura,” Arryn’s eyes grew wide. “What are you…”

“Don’t make me ask again,” The Priestess moved away from the man on the ground, heading towards Homura.

“I knew you would see it our way,” Homura grinned at her. He glanced at Sanzo. “It looks like I won this time, Konzen.”

“Like hell!” Sanzo whipped his gun out.

“I think not, Sanzo,” The Priest’s gun lowered, the look of shock on his face at the sight of Auroura standing there between him and Homura.

“Sakura…” The voice made them turned to see Naora standing there, glaring at the other woman. “A traitor…” Naora felt her tears swell up. “YOU’RE A TRAITOR!”

Auroura turned her back on them. “Call me what you want,” She told them. “It matters not.”

“General Kenren,” Homura glanced at Gojyo. “Pass this message on to Goku for me. If he wants the Maten Scripture back, tell him to come to the Tower of Konran.”

“What?!”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Auroura gave one last glance at the people on the hill before she disappeared with Homura and the others.

_“I hope you know what you’re doing,”_ Nova told her.

~So do I~


	47. Glorious Days

“I can’t believe it. She actually betrayed us.”

“We know, Orin, stop repeating it.”

“But I still can’t believe it. To think that Auroura would stoop so low!”

“She must have had a reason,” Arryn replied.

“I don’t care if she had a reason or not!” Her brother growled. “I’m gonna kill her the next time I see her!”

Amira gave a silent sigh as the two conversations happened. Orin and Arryn were arguing over Auroura and her choice to help Homura and then there was Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku that were arguing over the fish that Goku had caught. Sanzo was outside, thinking to himself and Naora…well, she didn’t know where Naora was but she knew that Auroura’s betrayal had hurt that woman more than any of the rest of them. They had decided to rest for the night before going to go after them.

Giving a sigh, Amira stood up and moved towards the door. “Where are you going?”

She glanced back at Goku. “I’m going to go to clear my head. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

She walked out to the river and sat in silence for a little while, the events from today replaying through her mind. She had shared a room with Auroura the night before and yet she hadn’t noticed anything different about the Priestess, even thinking back on her actions like she was now. There was nothing weird or strange about the other woman and it just made Amira feel worse. If only she had been able to notice something about Auroura, then maybe she would have been able to stop all of this before it even happened.

Amira sighed and tossed her head back. “What would you have done, Teruko?”

_“The great Konzen Douji, cleaning? Why, I didn’t think that I’d ever see the day.”_

“Don’t tease him, Teruko,” Chiharu giggled at her friend. “He’s just helping.”

Chiharu and Teruko had arrived to Tenpou’s office with some lunch for the man to find that he, Goku, and Konzen were busy cleaning it. Teruko couldn’t help herself.

“Aww, is Naora and Ayomi not with you today?” Goku asked, noticing that the other two women weren’t there.

“I’m afraid not. Nonea called another meeting for them so they had to stay there for today.” Goku gave another sigh before returning to some book that he had been reading. Teruko noticed the meat bun on the page before rolling her eyes and taking a seat on the large desk as Chiharu exchanged greetings with her husband. She gave a sigh; she had been hoping that Kenren would have been here.

~I guess he was dragged into the Military roll call, just like Yasuhiro was.~  
…  
…  
“Chiharu had told me that I would find you here, Teruko.” The woman lifted her head. She had been knocking on Kenren’s door. Ayomi was the one standing there.

“He’s still not back. I don’t know where he’s at, but he and Yasuhiro haven’t been seen in three days!”

“Calm down, worrying yourself this way will only make things worse. Besides, I know where he’s at anyway. Yasuhiro is back home with Chiharu.”

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you, Ayomi? Lying is close to betrayal up here,”

Ayomi gave a snort and turned down the hall again. “You know me well enough, don’t you, Teruko?” Her eyes closed. “I would never betray the ones that I keep close to my heart; no matter what.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” Teruko shoved her hands in her pockets.

“If you want Kenren, he’s at Tenpou’s office.”

And Teruko was off without even a thank you. Ayomi’s words had been true. Kenren was currently being bandaged to a chair with Goku and Tenpou before him.

She grinned. “So, this is where the ladies-man has been, hmm? I didn’t know you were into bondage, Kenren, and from men, too.”

“What?!” The red-headed General looked appalled as the other two laughed. “I wouldn’t even let a baba tie me up, no matter how hot she is! Now if I were to tie her up, on the other hand.”

“I heard that Yasuhiro was banged up pretty good,” Teruko glanced at Tenpou. “What happened?”

“Oh, they just opened their mouths to Li Touten,”

“Touten, huh?” Teruko grunted and crossed her arms. “I hate that bastard. What I wouldn’t give to put him through what he pushes on that little boy,”

“Hmm,” Tenpou moved past them and opened the door. “I’m going to go for a little walk. The injured should wait here quietly. Goku, Teruko, I can trust you to keep him out of trouble.”

“Have a good time,” Goku smiled.

“Hey, what if I have to go to the john?” Kenren asked, struggling in the chair.

I’ll mop up after you,” Tenpou replied. “When I get back.”

Teruko sighed as the door shut. “He’s gonna go get himself into trouble now.”

“You think so too, huh?” He turned to the monkey on the floor. “Hey, Goku, would you mind going after Tenpou for me?”

“I’m on watch duty.” Goku replied with a large smile.

“I’ll make sure to bring you some meat buns tomorrow.” Teruko bribed. That sent the monkey running out the door in a heartbeat. “That was just too easy.”

“What did you expect? He’s a moron.” Kenren sighed. 

“Coming from the wounded man tied up to a chair?” She replied.

“Eh,”

“I heard that Yasuhiro was with you. What exactly happened?” She asked him.

“It’s like Tenpou said. We pissed Li Touten off and were thrown into the cells for questioning and interrogation, until Gojun came and got us out about an hour ago. Chiharu was here with Tenpou but took Yasuhiro home to take care of him.”

“Gojun, huh?” She pictured that Dragon General in her mind before giving a sigh. “Anyway, now that we’re alone,” Teruko gave a smile and then straddled the wounded man. “Why don’t we have a little talk?”

“A talk, you say?” Kenren grinned. “What kind of talk are you talking about?”

“You know,” She placed her forehead against his. “Next time you get into trouble like that, I’ll be the one to come and save you, Ken, you can count on that.”

The man was shocked for a moment before giving his grin again. “Finally showing feelings for me, eh Teruko?”

She gave a small laugh and stood up, leaving his lap cold. “If you only notice it now, then it’s your fault that you haven’t caught me yet.”

“Is that right?” She gave a small smile as arms wove around her; the man had freed himself from the chair. “Then how about we make up for all that wasted time, hmm?”

“Oh, I would love too, no doubt, but I’m afraid that a man as wounded as you would not be able to keep up with all that I want to do to you, Kenren,” She teased him. “So I’m afraid that I’ll have to decline.” She moved away from him and towards the door. “But now, if you’re a fast healer, who knows what you’ll receive tomorrow? Or even the day after that?”

_“Are you all right?”_

Amira shook her head and glanced at Gojyo as he joined her by the spring. Glancing around, she found Naora sitting there with Sanzo, talking silently. Goku and the others must have still been inside. “I suppose so,” She answered him. “You?”

“Eh,” He blew smoke out of his mouth. “Orin thinks she’s a traitor and Arryn thinks she had a reason. What do you think about Auroura’s choice?”

Amira closed her eyes for a moment. “It…doesn’t matter what I think. I shall keep my mind free of opinions until this is all over. If Auroura is a traitor then she’s a traitor, if she’s not, then she’s not. It won’t matter until I hear the true answer come out of her mouth.”

Gojyo smirked. “And that’s one of the reasons why I like you,” He told her. “I think I’ll stick to your answer until I hear the truth from her, too.”

Amira dropped her hand into the water for a moment before bringing it back up and splashing the water into her face. “Tower Konran is going to be tough. Are you ready for it?”

Gojyo grabbed her hand. “As long as you’re there with me, I’m ready for anything, babe.”

She gave a small laugh before giving him a shove as she stood up again. “Let’s go take a nap before we move on in the morning.”

_“In this world where life can be so tough, you must be strong,”_

The tune made Amira turned her head. Naora was singing to herself, her arms curled around her legs.

“What is she singing?” Gojyo asked.

“It’s a song that Auroura taught us years ago. Naora always sings it when she feels…bad.” Amira answered. “We all do.” She smiled and watched as the other woman continued to sing. “Let’s go, Gojyo,” She grabbed   
his hand and pulled him behind her. 

“Yeah.”

_“Just believe in yourself and don’t you fear.   
So open up your mind and close your eyes.   
Take another look from the other side.   
Because even on lonely nights   
Or when you’re lost and scared.   
Even if you’re alone right now,   
I’m sure you can get anywhere.   
On your own two feet   
Just hold on tight,  
And with your eyes closed   
Look inside yourself,   
Because there’s a light shining there   
Yes, I want you to believe in it all   
You can take another look from the other side.”_


	48. Chaos

Both jeeps came to a skidding stop as they came to the base of Konran Tower.

“This must be the place,” Gojyo commented.

“Duh,” Orin grunted. “Do you see any other tower around here?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Amira sighed.

“Then you stop sticking up for your boyfriend.”

“I’ll stick up for whoever I want to, dammit! You’re not the boss of me!”

“Let’s go!” Sanzo’s growl cut them off and both jeeps took off again. “Hang on,” Sanzo told them. “We’re gonna charge straight on in!”

“I’m one step ahead of you, Sanzo!” Hakkai smiled.

“Do it!” Goku laughed.

“I’ll say one thing for ya,” Gojyo began. “We’ll make a big entrance.”

“You got that right!” Arryn laughed, hanging onto her seat. She closed her eyes tight as both jeeps burst in through the door and let the smoke clear before she could see again. “It’s…empty?”

“What, were you expecting a welcoming committee?” Gojyo asked her.

“No, not entirely. But at least a little entertainment before we get to the good part,” Amira replied. “This sucks.”

“You speak too soon,” Naora commented, glaring ahead into the darker range of the room.

“I’ve been waiting on you, Genjyo Sanzo.”

“I don’t recall setting up a meeting,” The Priest replied.

“My name’s Gairu, leader of the Holy Youkai Army. By Lord Homura’s will, I’ll give you death.”

“No thank you,” Gojyo replied as they all got out of the jeeps. “I don’t want any presents from a guy.”

“But I insist.” The Youkai snapped his fingers and hundreds of Youkai seeped in from the shadows. “Believe me, it will be no trouble at all.”

“It can never be easy, can it?” Amira sighed.

“No, I suppose not.” Arryn hung her head.

“I’m sick and tired of your delusions, you small fry!” Sanzo growled.

“You should have waited another ten billion years before fighting us!” Gojyo told him.

“Just get out of our way,” Orin growled, stomping forward. “We want Homura!’

“What if I say no?” Gairu asked.

“We’ll kill you.”

“Get them!”

“They just never listen,” Amira shook her head as the Youkai rushed forward. “Why don’t they ever listen?”

They Youkai were down in minutes, leaving bodies and just Gairu standing before them.

“Now, let’s try this again,” Arryn gave a fake smile. “Please, let us through.”

“Are you sure they’re all dead?” He asked them. More Youkai appeared and even the ones that had ‘killed’ stood back up.

“Zombie dudes? Really?” Amira sighed, shaking her head. “Didn’t we deal with a jerk like this not too long ago?”

“No wonder they’re so weak,” Sanzo growled.

Gairu gave a laugh. “Lord Homura bestowed upon us eternal life and absolute power. We can’t possibly be defeated by such lowly scum as you!”

“Man, what a pain!” Gojyo hissed.

“This has certainly turned into an ugly situation,” Hakkai sighed.

“Ha! Leave these bitches to me,” Orin grinned. “If we kill the big dude, the others will fall, right?”

“It’s worth a shot.” Amira nodded.

“Then let’s try it.”

It didn’t seem to work though and the bastards just kept coming back.

“Hey, did you say something?” Sanzo glanced at Hakkai.

“No, nothing.”

“Hey, now, you okay?” Gojyo looked at the blond. “Master Sanzo’s still on the mend, so he had auditory hallucinations.”

Sanzo glared at him. “I’ll kill you.” Lifting his gun, he fired a round into the head of the Youkai behind Gojyo. 

“Bastard, what if you actually hit me?!”

“Did you say something to me?” Sanzo replied. “I must be hearing things.”

Gojyo had run up to yell in the Priest’s ear. “can you hear me now, you blond, himbo wanna-be bastard!”

“What did you call me?”

Naora gave a laugh at the two of them as they looked like they were about to kill each other. “Sakura, can’t you stop…” Her voice fell short when she remembered that the Priestess wasn’t there anymore. “Oh…yeah…”

“Dammit,” Orin growled. “Where are Auroura and that damn fire-bird of hers when you really need them? Oh wait, I forgot! She’s a back-stabbing bitch!”

And that’s when they felt it; the large power spreading through the Tower.

“What is that?” Goku cried.

“Oh dear,” Arryn sighed. “I’m afraid they’ve begun to build the new Heaven and Earth.”

“I guess their talk of wrecking the Heavens wasn’t necessarily a lie,” Sanzo commented.

“But why,” Goku began. “Why would Auroura help them?”

“I have several good answers to that,” Amira replied. “But I seriously doubt that now is not the time for this type of conversation!”

“It’s seems that we’d better get moving,” Hakkai said.

“right,” Naora nodded.

“What are you looking at,” Gairu demanded. “Your opponents are over here!”

“Shut up!” Goku and Gojyo shouted together, slicing through more of the bodies.

“No one likes persistent guys, not to mention weak ones to boot.”

“This is endless! What do we do, Sanzo?”

“That’s easy for you to ask.”

“Sanzo,” Hakkai began. “I have a good strategy in mind.”

“Let’s hear it,” The Priest replied, reloading his gun.

Hakkai gave one of his smiles and pointed upstairs. “I just need you and the others to head upstairs for the moment. It shouldn’t take too long.”

Sanzo paused for a moment. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“You like it?” Hakkai chuckled. “I came up with it myself.”

“Are you saying this seriously?”

“I didn’t entirely say it in jest.”

“Hakkai, are you-”

And that’s when it hit Arryn what Hakkai was talking about. He planned on removing his Power Limiters and taking care of these bastards with his full strength. But the minus wave was still in effective. If he were to transform then he might not return to normal. He might go crazy and they would have to…she would have to…

“Please, you have to trust me on this,” Hakkai was saying.

“I don’t like the thought of leaving you down here, but if you want us to,” Orin was commenting.

“Ah hell. We’ll do it your way, this once.” Gojyo sighed. 

“Come on, Hakuryu,” Amira called the white Dragon to her left shoulder, the red one already on her right one. “Hurry up and catch up to us, okay Hakkai?”

“Yes.” 

“Don’t die,” Gojyo gave a wave.

“I don’t plan too. I’ll catch up with you right away.”

“You can’t leave!”

“I’ll be your only opponent now,” Hakkai growled before glancing over at Arryn; she had been to only one not to move yet. “Arryn, please, go with the others.”

“I can’t,” She shook her head.

“What?” He looked surprised.

“I’m not leaving you here on your own, whether you take your limiters off or not,” Arryn told him. “I’m not going to leave you here alone!” She closed her eyes. “I know what could happen. The Minus wave is still in effect and Gojyo has told me that you don’t have complete control over your powers yet, but I don’t care. If you’re staying, then I’m staying too, do you understand? I won’t leave without you by my side!”

At that moment, Hakkai had what he, in the years to come, would call a flashback, a memory to a few of his final moments in Heaven as Tenpou.

_“I’m not leaving you here on your own, Tenpou.” Chiharu cried. “I know it’s the army we face, but it doesn’t matter. If you stay, then I’m staying too, do you understand? I won’t leave without you by my side!”_

Hakkai blinked for a moment, staring at the blonde woman beside him before a smile spread across his face. “Fine. Just promise me, that If I do…” He paused but she knew what he meant. “You won’t let me hurt you.”

“Don’t worry Hakkai,” Arryn told him with a smile as he unbuttoned the top of his green shirt. “You won’t let yourself hurt me.”

He gave her a smile and turned to face the Youkai before him, cracking his knuckles. “Well then, shall we get started?” He reached up as the men were ordered to kill both him and Arryn and pulled over his three limiters and dropped them to the ground. Arryn had to shield her eyes from the bright, yellow/green light for a moment as Hakkai’s cry made her frown. The power she normally felt on his went through the rough, though, and as the light died down and she came to a first-hand witnessing of what her man had turned into, Arryn couldn’t help but let a grin spread across her face.

Youkai form or not, Hakkai was still one hot bastard.  
…  
…  
…  
_“Sora ni sakura no hanabira ga harari, harari to mai chitte_  
_Ikusen mono toki o nagamete itta_  
_Hikari kagayaku kono basho de _  
_Itsuka mata yume o katarou_  
_Sakura no shita”_

“Your voice is as pure as ever, Ayomi.”

Auroura opened her eyes, pausing in the song she was singing to Nova and Nera. She had changed into her Priestess robes again, waiting for the events to begin.

“They’re here,” Homura commented.

“Oh joy,” Auroura stood up. “At least I had a little peace and quiet before I had to put up with them again.”

“Ayomi, the third scroll, if you’d please.”

Auroura stared at Homura for a moment before reaching into the sleeve of her robe and pulling out the Uten scroll that they had found in the desert. “Because you are missing two of the scrolls, Nova and Nera will be able to pick them up; try not to screw this up, Homura.”

The War god stared at her for a moment. “Have no fear. Everything will go just as we planned it t-” Homura gave a gasp and jerked forward, tumbling to the ground. Auroura caught him and cushioned the fall, the three scrolls tumbling around them. “It can’t be!” Homura gasped. “It looks like I’m running out of time.”

“Then let’s stop playing around and get this done with!” Auroura growled at him, pulling him back to his feet. “I didn’t come all this way just to watch you fall.” She turned away and grabbed the scrolls back up.

Homura smiled as he watched her. “That was a very foolish and yet honorable thing you did, Ayomi. I-”

His voice was cut off by Zenon and Shien arriving. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Homura shook his head. “Just…ready.”

“They’ll be here sooner than you think. We need to get this going,” Auroura told them, having placed the three scrolls on the pentagram in the middle of the blue floor beneath their feet. “They might not all get along but they do work well together in killing things.”

Homura gave a soft smile. “Son Goku must be captured.”

“I know that,” The Priestess replied.

“This is exactly what we have prepared for all this time.” Shien commented.

“So, you need the monkey to create the new heaven and Earth, right?”

“Indeed,” Auroura nodded. “And don’t worry. Both he and Naora will come up here.”

“Naora?” Zenon raised a brow. “Do we need her as well?”

“Naora will follow Ayomi anywhere, don’t you remember?” Homura grinned. “And in doing so, she will lead Goku right to us, Konzen right behind them.”

“Ahh, I see.” The one-eyed man smirked.

“The significance of this pentagram.” Homura decided to explain as Auroura moved around. “It signifies the powers necessary to found Heaven and Earth. The Maten Scripture. The Seiten Scripture. The Uten Scripture. All three possess a point. Nova, the Creature of Anger and Fire,” They watched as the armored man appeared in one of the empty points. “And Nera, the Creature of Intelligence and Beauty,” The woman in blue appeared close to her brother in another point. “Possess the other two. The five points of the star are completed,” They all watched as the mark began to glow a bright green and a fierce power began to take shape as a whirlwind in the center, spreading through the room as it created what it needed.

“What incredible power,” Shien commented. 

“Just look at it,” Zenon grinned. “The power from each point is resonating, being intensified.”

“It’s the spiritual power from the entire world,” Auroura told them, eyes closed. 

“But it’s still incomplete,” Homura sighed. “Only when we place Son Goku at the center of the pentagram, will we be able to conjure up enough power necessary to cover up Shangri-La with a new world. He is the   
key.”

~Come, Son Goku. Come to claim your destiny.~


	49. Guilty or not Guilty

“Don’t even think about it, Monkey-boy.” Amira had grabbed the back of Goku’s shirt and held him back from jumping on the large table of food that was waiting on them in the next room.

“But…but it’s beautiful!”

“It’s obviously a trap.” Sanzo commented, whacking him in the back of the head with his paper fan.

“Can you even try to use that brain of yours?” Gojyo sighed. “This four-star dinner doesn’t even make you suspicious?”

“I don’t question free food, man,” Goku answered him.

“We’re not falling for this, you jerks!” Naora growled. “Now come out; stop hiding like a bunch of wusses!” 

At her growl, eight men materialized around the table in robes with smiles.

“Don’t worry; the food’s not poisoned, I promise. It’s an act of kindness to allow you to enjoy a final meal before you die.”

“Is that so?” Sanzo raised his gun. “How thoughtful of you. Here’s my thanks!”

“Dammit, more gods?” Orin growled as the bullet stopped.

“We’re Lord Homura’s personal bodyguards,” another told them.

“We accompanied Lord Homura and descended from the Heavens!”

“We’re prepared to give our lives for Lord Homura at any time.”

“How very loyal of you,” Gojyo smirked. “That sort of thing never really did impress me much.”

“Lord Homura’s truly a man worthy of such,” One of them spoke. “Sit, and have a drink with us. Who knows? You might find our cause is not so disagreeable after all.” 

“Well, no matter how much I wanna drink right now, I’m afraid that we don’t have the time,” Amira sighed, taking a step forward. “I thought that I would be able to handle the trip West to stop Gyu-Maoh’s regeneration but with all the shit that’s been happening with it, I’m really starting to get pissed off! You guys go ahead, I’ll handle these bastards. It’ll relieve a little stress.”

“Amira,” Naora widened her eyes as she reached for her Sais and chain. “You can’t take them all on your own.”

“And who says she’s alone?” Gojyo grinned. He moved forward and kicked the table over, knocking everything to the floor.

Goku gave a cry. “I just knew you were gonna do that! You could have spared the meat buns!” The monkey ran forward but Gojyo threw his weapon to the side, the blade on the chain cutting his path in-half.

“What Amira says about it being stressful is true,” Gojyo began with a hard face. “But I REALLY hate guys like you. Willing to lay down your lives at the order of some self-serving bastard, yet completely unable to lift a finger to save yourselves.”

“Is that so?” One of them smirked.

“You know, you could have hurt me, you jerk!” Goku grunted.

“Just get out of here, monkey!” Amira glanced at the group behind them. “And when you find Auroura, beat some sense into her for me, will ya?”

“Oh, you can count on that,” Orin nodded, cracking his knuckles.

“Let’s go,” Sanzo had moved towards the door, Orin behind him. The two Dragons were now floating with them, giving sorrowful cries of worries.

Goku glanced at the priest. “But…I just-”

“This won’t be pretty,” Gojyo glanced at the shorter man. 

“Besides, I don’t like to be watched when I get serious,” Amira grinned.

“Amira, you’ll be able to keep ahold of yourself, won’t you?” Naora asked.

Amira was silent for a moment. “I can’t make promises.”

“That’s not the answer that I was looking for!” The tigress stomped her foot.

“Just go, you stinkin’ brat! I don’t want you to see this.”

“Come on, Naora,” Goku grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door behind her.

“I’m not chanting any sutras for you if you croak,” Sanzo told both of them.

Gojyo smirked. “Yes, sir. I’m so grateful it’s making me cry, you stinking monk.”

“Let’s hurry up and go!” Orin growled, pushing the door open.

“You’re not going anywhere!” One of the men went to run forward by Amira stepped in his way. 

“Sorry but I think you should worry about just the two of us now,” She gave a grin and tightened her grip on the handles of her weapon. “Besides, I haven’t spilled blood in a long while now and my babies do seem hungry.”

Gojyo gave a grin as he glanced at the woman beside him. “I love it when you talk like that.”

“Absurd! A mere duo of Youkai intends to fight us gods?”

“Haven’t they forgotten what we did to the last sets of gods that were sent after us?” Amira glanced at the redhead beside her.

“I guess so.”

“You forget yourself! We’ll teach you a lesson!”

“I don’t know much about gods,” Gojyo began. “But I do know what I hate, and that’s you.”

“Gojyo,” Amira glanced at the man. “If we get out of this alive, the two of us are getting drunk and having one hell of a time in bed.”

Gojyo stared at her for a moment before his mouth dropped open. “Are you…serious? Whatever happened to the whole ‘not till married’ thing?”

“Well with all the shit we’re going through I might not even be alive to GET married, so why wait?” ~And technically, the two of us are already married if you count what Zenon told me and Teruko and Kenren~ She blushed “So what, is the great Gojyo refusing it when a woman offers?”

Gojyo looked like a little kid in a candy store as he faced the gods again. “All right, Bastards! You’re going down as quickly as possible!!!”  
…  
…  
…  
“Impossible! Defeated by mere Youkai?”

The others looked scared. “They are no ordinary Youkai!”

“Those techniques! There’s only two I have ever seen fight like that before!” Gojyo ran forward, landing a knee to the face before a fist as Amira stood back and watched with a smirk.

“Could it be…”

“That this man is…”

“And if he’s…then she’s…”

Gojyo began to spin his weapon in his hands. “Come on, come on, come on! Why are you having such a hard time against two little Youkai?” He took care of three of them with his blade as Amira finished off two of her own.

“You know, for being gods they suck. At least the other ones made me sweat during the battle.”

Gojyo gave a laugh as he rammed through one of the others. “I hear ya.”

“You…you truly are Kenren!” The last god cried out as the two of them stood over him. “And if you’re Kenren then you are Teruko. Lord Zenon spoke the truth.”

“Then I guess you should have listened to ole’ one-eye then, shouldn’t you?”

“What? Who the hell are they?” Gojyo raised a brow.

“I’ll tell you the story later,” Amira chuckled. The sound of the door opening to their left made them turn. “Hakkai! Arryn!”

“Oh, dear, is it over already?” Hakkai gave a small, worn out smile. He was covered in blood, but not his own, but he must have been extremely worn out because he was leaning on Arryn’s shoulder.

“Afraid so,” Gojyo grinned. “You’re late.”

“That seems to be the case.” Hakkai stumbled and gave a grunt but Arryn kept a firm grip on him. “I got serious for the first time in goodness knows how long.”

“So, tell me,” Amira grinned at her friend. “Was it awesome?”

Gojyo slapped a hand to his face; she was talking about Hakkai’s True Youkai form. 

Hakkai blushed as Arryn nodded her head. “Unbelievable.”

“Is he still cute?”

“Undoubtedly.”

Hakkai began to laugh nervously before- “Look out!”

Amira had caught it just in time to knock Gojyo out of the way but her arm had gotten caught by the god’s red beads. It made her think of the fight they had with Rikudo all those months ago.

“I no longer have enough strength to stop you,” The god was telling her. “But I’ll never allow you to pass through here! You’ll never be strong enough to resist the Curse of Kaizai!”

“Let go of her!” Gojyo shoved his blade into the god’s face at the beads disappeared but his chuckling voice continued.

“It’s too late. Killing me won’t stop it. The curse has already been cast. Nothing can stop that now! You have just entered a war you cannot possible win. You shall soon see that even the mightiest warrior skills become useless when battling their own past and you won’t be able to save her this time, General.”

“Whatever,” Gojyo growled. “I’m not even a General.”

“Amira, are you all right?” Arryn called to her friend, taking a step further into the room.

“Of course I am,” The other woman gave a grin and a thumbs-up. “Stupid idiot ain’t gonna scare me. I-”

_“Look at this,”_ The deep voice sounded through the room. The trio standing there watched as the grin slowly fell from Amira’s face as the voice continued to speak, her arm falling to her side and a look   
of horror spreading. _“Who would leave a poor child out in the streets like this? Such unholy creatures in this day and age, wouldn’t you say?”_

“You…” Amira turned to look behind her. It was an older man, in his 40’s maybe, with black hair and green eyes, a malicious smile on his face as he stared down at her. “It can’t be…”

_“Why don’t you come with me, little one? I can give you someplace warm to sleep and some food to eat. Don’t you think it’s better than out here on the streets?”_

Amira took a step back from the man as he stepped towards her. “No…stay away from me. Stay away!”

“Amira, who is that?” Arryn called out but Amira didn’t seem to hear her.

“Whoever it is, it’s just an illusion!” Hakkai called out to her. “This is most likely the curse of Kaizai.”

“Yeah,” Amira’s voice was small, her eyes still on the man before her. “Curse… Not…not real…” 

“Who is this, Amira?” Gojyo asked her. He went to place a hand on her shoulder but she pulled back. 

“Don’t touch me! I won’t let you touch me! Never again!”

“W-what?”

“Oh dear,” Arryn’s eyes went wide, watching as Amira’s hand went to that long, this scare that started on her neck. She traced a finger down over her shirt. It hit her. “Gojyo, I think…I think this is the man that gave her that scar! The big one!”

“And if this happened when she was a little girl…” Hakkai began. “You don’t think…”

“So, a pedophile, huh?” Gojyo growled, glaring at the man’s form. “Dirty bastard.” ~No wonder she didn’t like the thought of…being touched~ The man commented to himself.

“No, get away from me!” Amira whacked the man away from her and he flew back, landing on the floor with a grunt. They all watched as rain then began to fall from the ceiling, forming puddles. (Illusionary guys, remember that) Amira sunk to her knees.

_“Such a fierce little child,”_ The man chuckled, crawling towards her on his knees. _“I like that. Come on now, come to daddy.”_

“No, I won’t…I won’t do it…” Amira clutched at the scar on her chest. “I WON’T LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!!!!”

And then that’s when it happened. Gojyo knew the moment that he felt it that something seriously bad was about to happen. A dark aura began to emit and swirl around the shaking woman on the floor.

“Oh no,” Arryn cried out. “Gojyo, you have to stop her! Knock her out of it!”

“Out of it? Out of what?!”

“This, this is just like that time before,” Hakkai’s eyes widened. “With Chin Yisou. Her demonic powers are breaking out!”

“But how? I thought she was a half-breed!” Gojyo stared at the woman in shock; the man was still crawling to her. 

“We never found out the reason why. She’s the only half-breed I’ve ever seen this happen to,” Arryn closed her eyes. “We think it’s because of her father.”

“Amira’s father?” Hakkai asked her.

“Yes. Her father was a Gryphon Youkai, one of the few after the village was destroyed by Gyu-Maoh 500 years ago. The Gryphons were the strongest of them all and ruled until Gyu-Maoh tricked them and took over. They went into hiding and never emerged, even after the War God Nataku took down Gyu-Maoh. We believe that the demonic power her father had given her lies dormant within her until she feels close to death. I remember one time we saw it break free. Our…Hazel…was a moron and had tried to…there was nothing we could do but watch as her strength intensified and she went on a demonic rampage,” Hakkai felt her shiver beneath him. “But it’s not just the enemy she attacks. She attacks everyone around her! You have to stop her, Gojyo! Keep her from losing herself!”

Gojyo gave a growl and whipped back around, dropping in front of Amira. 

“I can’t promise it’ll work…”

Hakkai glanced at Arryn. “Is there anything we can do to calm her?”

She shook her head. “I had gotten there just in time the last time she went through this ordeal. Auroura and Nova were the only ones that could calm her the last time she broke out and without them here now, I…I don’t…I don’t know the song she sang. I…” She squeezed her eyes shut. ~Auroura! We need you!~

_~Yume no tzusuki wa kimi ni takusou_   
_Taiyou mitai na egao ni_   
_Mabushii hikari ni tsutsumareta saki ni mitsuketa tomo no kizuna~_

“The first stage is complete,” Shien sounded as the glowing stopped and the scrolls fell over. “It’s time to move to stage two.”

“Are you all right?” Auroura asked.

Nova and Nera both nodded. _“We are fine.”_

“You and the scriptures have served their purpose well,” Zenon told the brother and sister.

_“’Tis nothing to thank us for.”_ Nova shook his head. He and Nera moved together to take a stance by Auroura’s side as the woman picked the scrolls up.

“The energy necessary to create the new Heaven and Earth is gradually gathering with the tower as its focal point. What we need next is the key to open the door to the new world.”

“Son Goku.”

“Then I guess we’ll go get him.”

“Patience,” Homura glanced at the Priestess beside him. “They’re on their way.”

“I am tired of being patient,” Zenon grumbled. “I’m going, whether you like it or not!” He went to move again but the large doors were thrown open, revealing Sanzo, Goku, Orin, and Naora.

“Told you,” Auroura glanced at Zenon. He snorted.

“At last, they’ve arrived.” Shien commented.

“What brings you here?” Zenon decided to tease.

“Well, I heard something I’d lost was being held here,” Sanzo replied.

“Might that be the scripture?” Homura asked.

“My, my, you’re a quick one, aren’t you?”

“If you want it, I’ll return it to you,” The god told him. “But in exchange, I’ll take Son Goku.”

“Goku?” Naora raised a brow. “What do you want with him?”

The talk left Auroura’s mind as she felt it. That energy from the floor beneath them. “It’s Amira,” She commented aloud.

“Hey, the only problem you have, Priestess, is right here,” She turned her head and looked at Orin and Naora. Both stood there their hands on their weapons as Homura dealt with Sanzo and Goku.

Auroura snorted and turned her head. “If you were smart, you’d turn back and help the Priest and monkey.”

“After you turned on us like that?” Orin growled, pulling out his swords. “To think that I trusted you all these years just to have you betray us. I was a fool.”

“You truly are, if you don’t turn away now,” She repeated herself. “Go before you make a mistake.”

“Dammit, Auroura! Face me like I know you can! The Auroura I know wouldn’t turn from battle! Fight me!”

_“Foolish man,”_ Nera stepped forward, her staff in her hands as she shook her head. Nova moved right beside her, his sword in his own. _“Yasuhiro knew better than to raise his hands against the Guardian of the Sacred Creatures,”_ Her eyes opened and landed on Naora. _“And one would think that you would be the one to stop him, Naora.”_

The smaller woman felt her eyes grow wide. “It’s you…” these were the two that she had seen with Auroura all those nights ago at the Meikishi Temple. “Orin, can you see them, too?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, glancing at the duo, “So this is Nova and Nera, huh? Sorry, guys. I don’t want to hurt you but if you get in my way, I’ll have no other choice.”

_“Such a foolish fighter,”_ Nera shook her head as her brother stayed silent. _“Just as always.”_

“Don’t be a fool, Orin,” Auroura tried one more time. “Don’t make a mistake you will come to regret.”

“I’m not going to regret anything, you traitor!” He moved forward in an attack but Nova blocked him off; Orin flew back with one hit from the sword. “Agh! That’s hot!” He patted on his shirt like it had been on fire. “Damn bird! I forgot you were fire for a second.”

There was a cry from the other battle and Auroura turned her head. “Homura, leave the dragons alone. Hakuryu and Meika won’t be a problem.”

“As you wish,” The War God let the white dragon go as Sanzo was slammed into the wall and chained up. 

“Meika,” Orin called out for the two dragons but they flew right by him and landed on Auroura’s shoulders as Zenon began to fire his gun off. “Stupid idiots! She’s the enemy now!”

_“Nera, is it time?”_ Nova’s deep voice began, glancing at his sister. 

_“I suppose that it is,”_ The blue-haired woman closed her eyes. _“I had wanted to wait for Nicona and Nonea to join us, but it seems that we will not be able to accomplish that.”_ Nera placed her staff on the ground and chanted something under her breath. 

Orin pulled a confused face, waiting to see what happened. A shocked look took its place as Naora collapsed. He caught her before she hit the floor; he saw, only feet away, as Goku fell as well, having been defeated by the three gods. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. “How…why did we even think that we would be able to defeat them after you joined their side.” He lifted his eyes at the woman standing before him “Why, Auroura? Why did you have to choose their side? Are we…are we not important to you, anymore? Are we worthless, even after all we’ve gone through together?!”

Auroura stared at him for a moment before glancing at Nova; Nera was still preoccupied with her soft chanting. “Nova, will you do me a favor?”

_“Of course.”_

“Go and take care of Amira for me. If she breaks out her powers we are going to have a large problem.”

Nova gave a small nod. _“Of course,”_ He repeated before disappearing into the floor.

“So, you sent him to kill her and the others instead of doing it yourself, hmm?” Orin growled, Naora’s body still in his arms. “You dirty, cheatin’ bitch! We never should have trusted you! Never!”

Auroura stared at him before closing her eyes. “Say what you like, that doesn’t change what I chose to do. All your anger does is blind you from the truth. If you wish to live like that, then the choice is yours; you will follow it until the day you die.”

“Ayomi,” She turned and saw that Homura stood there, Goku thrown over his shoulder as he glared at Orin. “If you would like some manners taught to General Yasuhiro then I will happily oblige before I continue with the gates.”

Auroura was silent for a moment. “No, do what you are here for. Just be ready for when the monkey goes crazy,” She turned her eyes and watched as Zenon and Shien moved towards Sanzo; he was chained against the wall. She finally turned and walked towards Nera. “You might want to be ready as well, Orin. Goku will attack even you. Even Naora, perhaps. And with her body as it is, she will have no chance to defend herself.”

“What did you do to her, dammit?!” Orin growled, the limp woman still in his arms. “If you killed her, I swear to god that I’ll-”

_“Fear not,”_ Nera’s voice cut him off. _“Death does not knock at her door. She is, shall we say, asleep.”_

“Asleep? What for?!” The man growled.

“Personal reasons that do not involve you,” Auroura told him. “So leave it where it lies.”

“Leave it?” Orin closed his eyes. “Naora trusted you, Auroura! You were everything to her. You were an older sister, no, you were like her mother! She gave you everything! You were more important to her than anything else in this world and yet you…you just tossed her away! Tossed us all away like some bit of garbage! Not just us, but the others too! Sanzo and Hakkai and Gojyo and Goku! And then there’s that secret connection with Kougaiji and the others! Don’t tell me that you were on their side as well!”

_“Hold your tongue,”_ A fierce growl sounded from Nera’s throat as her grip tightened on her staff. _“You are a fool, Yasuhiro, and more of a fool than I wanted to believe!”_

“I don’t know who this Yasuhiro is, but you’re in this just as much as she is!” Orin pointed a finger at the Dragon-Woman. “You’re supposed to be one of the Five Creatures of Purity and yet here you are, helping her! There is no way possible that you do NOT have enough strength to stop her from helping them destroy what you and your family once created. I refuse to believe that you can only stand there and watch!”

_“You know nothing, therefore you can understand nothing,”_ Nera’s voice was cold now.

“Don’t let him get to you, Nera,” Auroura told the other woman, placing a hand on her arm. “When he realizes defeat all he can do is speak.”

“Defeat? Defeat!” Orin placed Naora on the ground softly and grabbed his sword again. “There is no defeat here, Auroura! And with that bird of yours gone, so is your sword! I will strike you down here and now, you traitorous witch!”

_“Lady Ayomi,”_ Nera pulled her body into a fighting position. _“Please, watch over my sister when Goku transforms. I would not like to see her hurt.”_

“You can do it yourself, Nera,” Auroura pulled a small smirk. “It seems that you won’t have to fight Orin after all.”

_“But I-”_

The woman’s words were cut off as the wall was busted down, revealing two bodies standing there. (Before I continue, Kougaiji just looked SO bad-ass as the dust cleared in this scene, lol)

“Gyu-Maoh’s son returns.” Zenon commented.

“What is it you want?” Shien asked.

Kougaiji stood there, Corell by his side, like always. “I am tired of losing all the time and I have a few outstanding debts I have to pay, as I recall.”

“Little Lirin’s here, too, buddy!” Kougaiji’s sister popped up from behind her brother’s back.

_~Yume no tzusuki wa kimi ni takusou_   
_Taiyou mitai na egao ni_   
_Mabushii hikari ni tsutsumareta saki ni mitsuketa tomo no kizuna~_

_“Agh! She’s tough one, that’s for sure!”_

“And just what the hell is going on here?”

Arryn froze at that voice behind her. She refused to look at the man she knew would be standing there. Gojyo’s voice made her close her eyes. 

“Dokugakuji…”

“What’s going on?” Yaone’s voice demanded.

“Well…I’m afraid that Amira’s going psycho on us,” Hakkai sighed. “She had the curse of Kaizai placed on her. It’s making her relive something from her past and it’s…”

“Yes,” Yaone nodded. “I can see what’s happening. She’s in fear for her life and so she will do all that she can to protect herself.

“I thought half-breeds couldn’t lose themselves like that,” Doku commented, keeping his gaze off of the blonde woman; she refused to look at him too.

“Yeah, we just had a big conversation about that,” Gojyo told his brother. “She’s a different one.”

“Only someone weak can’t escape their past,” Doku growled. “Sure, it might chase you if you run from it but if you face it head-od, it’s just the old memories you have inside you.”

Arryn’s eyes grew wide; his words had hit her, too. ~Why should I be afraid to face him? I am just…~

“Yeah, nice speech, bro,” Gojyo grunted. “But I think we have a huge problem now.”

“Wha-”

Doku’s voice was cut off at the cry of the illusion of the man crawling towards Amira disintegrated from the fist that now hung there. Arryn lifted her eyes and felt her blood run cold again as she stared at what her friend had become. Her teeth had grown into fangs and her nails into claws. Her red eyes had turned into that livid yellow that you would see on normal Youkai as a large, Youkai mark had formed on her throat. That dark aura could still be felt but it no longer swirled around her.

_“When her demonic blood breaks forth,”_ The deep voice made their turn to see Nova floating in the air beside them, staring at the creature Amira had become. _“There is no chance for her to be in control of it. It will be like she is affected by the minus wave. Or like Goku when he loses his coronet.”_

“Oh Lord,” Gojyo sighed. “Not another one.”

“Nova,” Arryn gasped. “Why are you here?”

“Nova?” Yaone asked. “This is one of the five Creatures of Purity?”

“This is the sword that Auroura always uses?” Hakkai sounded shocked.

“Yeah, but why…”

_“Auroura sent me to take care of Amira before things got out of hand. It seems that I was a bit too late.”_ Nova uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, his feet landing on the ground. _“Step aside. I shall take care of this.”_ His sword appeared in his hand.

“Nova, don’t! You can’t kill her!” Arryn cried.

“I won’t let you, pal,” Gojyo growled, grabbing his weapon. “I don’t care if you’re one of the Sacred Creatures or not, I won’t let you lay a hand on her, even if you were ordered to kill her!”

_“Kill her?”_ Nova gave a small laugh before grabbing the redhead and tossing him over his shoulder; Doku caught him. _“General Kenren, I don’t know who’s worse in this life, you or Yasuhiro. I could never bring myself to kill Teruko or any of you for that matter. Knocking some sense into you, though, now that can be arranged.”_


	50. Absolutely Heaven

“Auroura, are you alright?”

Corell’s voice made the Priestess turn to look at the Youkai that approached her. Lirin and Kougaiji stayed over with Sanzo to take care of Shien and Zenon. The Priestess turned her head.

“Ha, I knew it! You were on their side all along as well, weren’t you?! You stupid bitch! How could we ever trust you?!” Corell paused and glanced at Auroura, eyes wide for a moment. “First the Gods then Gyu-Maoh, am I right? That’s where you would have left after all of this!”

“What is he talking about, Auroura?”

“Let the foolish man talk; that’s all he can do when he knows he’s lost.” Auroura grunted, crossing her arms.

Corell stared at her for a moment before closing her eyes. “I see.” Lifting her gaze again, she glanced at Orin. “I have a debt to repay myself so if you truly do plan on getting to the Priestess, then I am afraid that you will have to go through me first.”

Orin gave a snort. “Fine by me.”

Nera watched, confused. _“My Lady, why does she join? What does she hope to accomplish by this?”_

Auroura closed her eyes again. “Who knows? The only one who can ever figure out what’s going on in her head has been Kougaiji and so let’s leave it where it’s at.” She glanced at the large door that Homura had gone through to get to the seal again with Goku; she could feel Goku’s power starting to break free. “It seems that it has begun. If you want to protect your sister, I suggest you go and set up your barrier around her now.”

_“Will you…not join us?”_

Auroura glanced at the blue-haired woman for a moment before closing her eyes again. “I can’t. I won’t leave Homura to face this all on his own.”

_“Of course. Please, stay safe, Ayomi.”_

“Peh,” the Priestess snorted. “Your worry is not needed.”

_“I know, but still, take it.”_

“If you wish.” Auroura was still for a moment before turning her attention back to the battle between Corell and Orin before glancing at the one breaking free between Lirin and Shien and then Kougaiji, Sanzo, and Zenon. “Try not to die on me, will you boys?” she called out before moving through the room to rejoin Homura. 

“Auroura, wait!” the voice made her turn again. Gojyo and the others joined them, Amira standing there with Nova at her side. Gojyo and Hakkai turned to the fight with Sanzo, leaving Arryn and the other woman to the Priestess. “I don’t understand. Why help us? Why not go ahead and have Nova kill me? Why send him to help instead?!”

Amira looked so exhausted and Auroura could see the bruises that Nova had given her during their battle before his song had calmed her fears down and set her straight again; it made her give a small smile.

“What you should worry about is the gods, not my actions. They’re going to need your help, I’m afraid.” Auroura turned back to the path and joined Homura.

“I…I don’t get it,” Arryn shook her head. “What the hell is going on?! And why is my brother fighting Corell? I thought Kougaiji and the others were on our side this once.”

_“Their actions against one another will come to a stop soon enough,”_ Nova assured them as he moved after the Priestess. _“And together they will fight.”_

“What…what happened to Naora?” Amira asked. 

Arryn turned to look at the unmoving body that sat at Nera’s feet. “I’m not sure but if one of the Sacred Creatures is over there, guarding her, then I have no worries.”

_~Where am I?~ Naora felt strange, staring around the dark room she now stood in. ~What’s going on? This isn’t where I was. This isn’t the tower! Where are Homura and Goku and Sanzo? And…And Sakura…~_

_“Fear not, little one,”_ A voice called to her. _“You are home.”_

Naora jumped. “H-home?”

She stood in a large, dark room. It was empty, next to the five, large chairs that sat before her; thrones. There were a few torches on the wall so it was bright enough for her to see that there was a large medallion in the back of the chairs, symboling them from left to right.   
The Red Phoenix of Maten.  
The Blue Dragon of Kouten.  
The Purple Mermaid of Muten.  
The Green Turtle of Uten.   
The Orange Tiger of Saiten.

Naora felt her eyes widen. “This…this is the throne of the Scared Creatures…”

_“Indeed. You are right, little one. At least that you have not forgotten.”_

“Who are you?” She looked around the room. “Where are you? Why bring me here?”

_“You have forgotten everything, Naora,”_ The voice came from the chairs and the woman whipped around. Nova and Nera sat in the two thrones marked for them but it had not been one of them talking. It had come from the middle throne; the largest seat. A woman sat there, and other in the chair of the Turtle, but Naora could not make out their forms. They seemed to just be a shadow sitting there, staring at her. _“Though we know that it wasn’t by choice, it still pains us to see you like this.”_

“Forgotten?” Naora repeated. “Are you talking about my life before I was found at that place? My life before I was saved by Sanzo?”

_“Indeed,”_ The other form nodded. _“To think that it was Konzen that saved you first this time, and not Ayomi.”_

“I don’t understand. How do you know me?”

“You know the story of Creation don’t you?” Nera asked her. “The Five Creatures of Purity and the Founding Scriptures that they guard?”

“Of course. Sakura told me all about them,” Naora replied. She began to point at the forms as she spoke. “The Phoenix, Nova, guards the Maten Scripture. Nera, the Dragon, guards the Kouten. Nicona, the Mermaid, sees over Muten, Nonea the Turtle possess the Uten and…” Her voice paused as she landed on the last chair; the empty chair. “The Tiger guards over the Saiten.”

_“Does the Tigress not have a name as well?”_ Nonea asked in a playful voice, glancing at the empty chair beside her.

“I…I don’t know. All I know is that Sakura’s mother, another Priestess, was assigned to her before she disappeared all those years ago. They say she hasn’t been found.”

_“What if we were to tell you that she has been found, but her memories have just been locked away?”_ Nova asked her.

“She?” Naora repeated, glancing at them. “Memories…” It was making no sense to her. “If she’s been found then that means…”

_“Would you like to meet her, little one?”_

Naora looked at Nicona for a moment, an unsure look on her face. Nera raised a hand and Naora watched as a mirror formed before her. A reflection of herself stared back but she was…different. Her hair was still pulled into her two braids and her eyes were still those golden cat-like. Dressed in a pair of black pants and a tiger-like top that looked like fur, armor was set upon her shoulders and legs as that large axe of hers could be seen on her back.

“This doesn’t…” Naora backed away, shaking her head. “This doesn’t make sense! How could I be…”

_“Whether you believe it or not, Naora, you are the Orange Tiger of the Saiten. You are the fifth Creature of Purity.”_ Nicona told her.

“But…but how?!”

_“When Sayuri was kidnapped from the arms of her husband, we are not quite entirely sure what happened but whatever the Sanzo did to you separated you from your Priestess and locked your memories away when Sayuri’s had been as well. You wondered around lifelessly until…we believe it was because of Konzen being so close that you were able to come back to your senses.”_ Nicona told her.

“Konzen…you mean Sanzo, right? Why do you keep calling him that?”

_“The Gods call you by your true names,”_ Nonea told her. _“Once, the five of us, as well as your friends, all lived up in Heaven with them. As the Scared Creatures we were honored far above all else.”_

_“Sanzo was once Konzen Douji, nephew of the Merciful Goddess. Gojyo and Orin were Generals Kenren and Yasuhiro. Hakkai was Field Marshal Tenpou and married to Chiharu; to Arryn. Amira was known as Teruko and Sakura was Ayomi Iren. Ayomi was the Guardian of the Creatures of Purity and from the day we met her, you had attached yourself to he as you would a mother. Even after 500 years, you still have attached yourself to her, reincarnated or not.”_ Nera explained. _“Goku was there, too. You were extremely good friends; a little more than just friends though, in my opinion.”_

~Could…could it be true? Could I really be…~ “If what you say is true…then why do the five of us not live in Heaven anymore?”

Nova was the one to answer this time. _“We chose to do something…something that the other Gods would call foolish but at the same time they wished they had done.”_

“What was that?”

_“We chose to-”_

_“That is a story for another time,”_ Nicona cut her brother off. _“What truly matters at this moment is that you believe us and with that, you can begin to remember. Continue on your trip to India with Sakura, Naora, and you will find all the other answers you seek.”_

_“And the two of us, too!”_ Nonea smiled. _“You have no idea how much I hate being stuck in this damn cave. Come and find me, will you please?”_

“Continue on with Sakura?” Naora shook her head. “How can I do that? How can I do that after she betrayed us and took Homura’s side?!”

_“If you believe that Ayomi would ever betray one of us,”_ Nicona replied as the room began to fade away. _“Then you truly remember nothing.”_  
...  
...  
_“HOMURA!”_

Auroura watched, eyes wide as Goku landed a fierce blow onto the War god, smashing him into the wall. She gave a glare as she turned to face the young man that had turned to face her now.

“No, Ayomi,” Homura called out. “Stay away from him!”

“I can handle myself, thank you.” Auroura grunted, gritting her teeth. “The monkey will not lay a hand on me, will you, Goku?”

_“No, he shall not.”_ Nova’s voice was firm as he placed himself between the Priestess and Goku. _“Though Nonea was the only one that could keep him sane, I might be able to knock him out of it.”_

“I don’t think your song will work on this one, Nova,” Auroura shook her head. “Goku’s power is not anger or fear. It just…is. That is why Nonea’s will work and yours won’t. She is of Peace. Your song might actually make things worse.”

_“Hmm…”_

“Goku!”

The voice made the brat’s face turn from the Priestess to the duo that stood in the doorway; Kougaiji and Sanzo. Sanzo wore a frown on his face for a moment, said something to Kougaiji, and then Goku jumped forward in attack, heading for the two men. Auroura took this moment and moved to Homura. 

“Are you all right?”

“Of course,” He told her, holding his shoulder. “It won’t matter for too much longer now, will it?”

Auroura winced as Kougaiji was flung across the room and stood. “Stay here, Nova.”

_“But,-”_

“As I said, you will only make him stronger.” Auroura closed her eyes and stepped forward. Holding her hand out, Nera’s staff materialized in her hands. “If I can keep Goku up here, then I won’t have to worry about Naora getting hurt.”

“Stay back, Sakura,” Sanzo called across the room. “I don’t want you getting involved in this. You got enough problems on your hands as it is.” Sanzo turned back to Goku. “You’ve been a very bad monkey.” Goku took off at those words and attacked the Priest, landing a good kick on his face.

“All right, banana-boy,” Auroura drew his attention back to her. “I was gonna try and be nice but I think that I’ll just have to place this,” She twirled the coronet she had picked up on her finger. “Back on with force.”

“Sakura,” Kougaiji called to her, Sanzo’s gun in his hand. “Watch out.” Auroura stepped out of the way but Goku was able to block the shot. “He’s smiling. He’s smiling again!”

“Step aside.” Sanzo decided to join the party again, holding his side. 

“What?”

“Monkeys need to be trained.”

Kougaiji glared at him for a moment before tossing his gun at the priest’s feet and walking past him. “Didn’t I tell you? That I’d get my pride back.” Auroura shook her head. “It’s been a while since we fought, eh Goku? I guess you don’t remember that. Well then, shall we start?”

“A creature like you is not meant to be chained,” Homura decided to speak. “You are truly one of a kind. A soul like yours should be free.”  
…  
…  
…  
_“Oh my,” _

Naora awoke to Nera’s voice above her. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, she watched as Gojyo and the others fought Shien and Zenon. “When did Kougaiji’s group get here?”

_“A little after Homura took off with Goku,”_ Nera answered her. 

Naora stared at the Dragon for a moment wondering if that really happened or if she had just been dreaming. From the smile on Nera’s face, that _had_ actually happened. She glanced around the room. “Where’s Sakura?”

_“She took off after him, Sanzo and Kougaiji right behind. Now that you’re awake, I must go and join them,”_ Nera gave her a nod. _“Don’t worry; we shall talk again soon.”_

The Dragon disappeared, leaving Naora there with the two groups fighting; they had come to a standstill, though, and Shien was letting his hair down now. She moved quickly before the fighting could begin again.

“Stop this!” Naora tossed her hands out, standing between them. “You have to! This isn’t…this isn’t fair!”

“Naora…” Shien looked at the small woman.

“If you’re truly gods,” She had to take the chance. “Then you know who I am, right? Then you have to do as I say and stop! Stop it before it’s too late!”

Zenon gave a laugh. “Finally! Why is it only the women that have come to realize what we talk about?”

“Because the men are stupid.” Amira grunted.

“Hey, whose side are you on, anyway?” Orin growled.

“I apologize, Tigress,” Shien replied. “But if you do not step aside then you might be hurt as well.”

“But…”

“Naora,” Arryn stepped up beside the woman. “Go and help Sanzo. Goku needs you more than we do, okay?”’

“Are…are you sure I can just leave you here like this?”

“We’ll be fine,” Corell told her. The fight she had been performing with Orin had come to a stop when the two Gods decided to drag them into the fight with them as well, AKA, shooting Orin’s sword out of his hand. 

“Go.” Arryn gave her a little push. She watched as she disappeared through the door. “I’d rather you not see this.”

“Oh? Is Arryn gonna take a step forward now?” Orin teased.

“Shut it,” Amira elbowed the man.

“Chiharu,” Shien began. “I do not wish to fight, least of all you. Step aside; please.”

“I can’t do that,” Arryn set a firm face. “If you fight one, you fight us all. Besides, Amira and Hakkai are both already worn-out from their previous affairs. Now it’s my turn.”

“To think,” Shien began. “The last time I let my hair down and fought in earnest was to save you, Chiharu, so many centuries ago. Now I will teach you…” Shien lifted his head and opened his eyes fully, shining a bright blue. “The power of God.”

“God, my butt!” Gojyo growled. “Don’t make me laugh!” He went to run forward but Amira jerked him back by his hair as Arryn pulled up a force field as the whips went crazy, knocking wind and debris everywhere.

“What an incredible difference,” Arryn grunted, holding her place as the force weighed down on her. Gojyo tried to attack him but his spear was destroyed in moments. Doku moved in to save his brother but his blade was shattered as well. Hakkai shot a Chi blast but it was easily tossed aside.

“This is bad,” Arryn sighed, scratching the back of her head. “Very, very bad.”

“If I had known you were this good I would have saved my chi,” Hakkai sighed.

“So, you have your regrets?” Shien asked him.

“Oh, please, I don’t have the leisure for that. Besides, regrets are just a way for fools to kill time.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, just as I was once. Forever regretting a past that could never be taken back and continually blaming myself. Fools like that weak wretch I used to be.”

“You are by no means weak,” Shien told him. 

“Well, I’m not strong either. But the reason I can face adversity with everything I have is because as unworthy as I am, there are those I want to protect,” Shien stared at him for a moment before glancing at the smile Arryn wore as Hakkai continued to speak. “Because I have friends to help and who help me. And who knows, if I had been different, in any way, I might not have met…the one I feel that could help me move on from my past regret.”

“I see.” Shien closed his eyes. “It’s too bad. I would have liked to speak with you more.”

“Hakkai, get back!” Arryn cried as the god began to attack again. She whipped out her barrier again and things were silent for a moment. “You know, it would be great if one of you guys did something right about now. I won’t be able to hold this forever, you know.”

“But what can we do?” Yaone asked. “We’ll obliterate at this rate.”

Corell was silent for a moment before stepping forward and whispered something into Hakkai’s ear. The man pulled a surprised face.

~That actually might work.~ Hakkai moved forward and placed a hand on Arryn’s back. “Hang on a little bit longer for me, okay?”

“You got it,” She nodded, ignoring the sweat pouring down her face.

Hakkai placed his hands together and formed another chi Ball before shoving it forward and down the middle like a spike towards Shien.

“An admirable effort,” Shien commented. “But inadequate, I’m afraid.”

“Oh? Then why do you look so bitter?”

“Bitter? I?”

“Yes, you. Your strength seems to me as though you sought it at the cost of everything else.”

“All things come with a sacrifice!” Shien hissed at him.

“Created by forcing yourself to hide everything deep in your heart, even the things that brought you joy and your painful memories. You can’t just do that,” Arryn shook her head. “Choosing to do that will leave you alone, Shien, can’t you see that?”

Shien widened his eyes as memories flooded through his mind.

_“Shien, you’re gonna regret not talking to me one of these days,” Chiharu teased her friend. “And I hope I’m there to remind you of my warning.”_   
_“You shouldn’t be so cooped up, Shien. You can find strength somewhere else too, you know?”_   
_“Shien, why don’t you talk to me anymore? Did I do something wrong?”_   
_“Shien? Hey, it’s been a while! What? Haven’t you heard? I’m married now. Yeah, he’s a great guy, you’d like him. Maybe I’ll introduce you and Tenpou some time, eh?”_

“It seems your running away from something,” Hakkai was telling him. “Something you’re afraid off. But what?” 

Shien saw flashes of Nataku pass through his mind, and then a few of Chiharu. “Shut up.”

“What are you running from? Is it something that you’ve done?”

“Shut up!”

“Or perhaps something that you didn’t do?”

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

“Now who’s the one with regrets?”

Shien lost his concentration and at that moment, Hakkai’s attack snuck in and pierced through his chest, knocking him backwards and off of his feet, stopping his wave.

“Shien!” Zenon cried.

Arryn felt pain strike her heart as the sight of Shien struggling to stand, blood oozing from his chest. But why? Why did she feel anything?

“You think that I am a coward?” the god hissed.

“I’m sorry,” Hakkai hung his head. “I had no right to say that. I took advantage of your weakness.”

“I see,” Shien turned his head. “And I should have seen your attack coming. No, it’s exactly as you say. I’ve been running. Running away for all this time. I am a fool. A fool that lives in a past that can’t be changed.” They all watched as he began to glow purple again. “It looks like I am going to have to break my promise.” He closed his eyes. “I’m afraid it’s time for me to move on. I’m sorry. I can’t go. For what it’s worth, it was such a beautiful dream while it lasted.”

“Uh, Shien,” Arryn took a timid step forward. She didn’t know what it was that she was feeling; she felt like she wanted to cry.

“Hakkai, having the privilege of fighting you at the end, I know that I have left Chiharu in good hands.” His body seemed to explode and Arryn moved fast enough pull up her barrier again, guarding them all.

Hakkai stood for a moment before falling to his knees; Arryn caught him. “You oaf,” She shook her head. “I can give you some of my Chi; would you like that?”

Hakkai looked up at her with a large smile. “Oh, would you?”

“You know, that sounded very dirty,” Orin commented to his sister.

“Now that I think about it, it did.” Amira agreed as Gojyo laughed at them.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Zenon’s voice made them all turn back to the other god still with them. “It’s going to take more than a few mind games to defeat me.” He lifted his hand and grabbed his eye patch. As he   
ripped it off, Amira watched in shock as he transformed into a Youkai

“How could a god become…that?” She asked.

“Oh dear…” Yaone sounded frightened as she and Lirin clung to each other. 

Zenon grinned at them. “Say your prayers.”  
…  
…  
…  
“Stop it, Kougaiji,” Auroura called over her shoulder. “I shall take it from here.” She closed her eyes. “I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you be taken away from Corell so easily.”

Kougaiji struggled to his feet again. “Dammit, stop it, Sakura. I can take care of this.”

“That’s what you said last time too, remember?” She grunted. “Just stay back before you die.”

“You should listen to your own advice, Sakura!” The voice announced that Naora had joined them. “And you have a lot of explaining to do, dammit!”

“Hmph,” Auroura glanced away from her. “I don’t see why.”

Naora gave a growl. “You butthead. And you,” She rounded on Homura. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you, too!”

“With me?” The god smiled. “I’m sure you all had.”

“I-” She now just seemed to notice the transformed Goku standing in front of Auroura. “What the hell did you do to him?!”

“You’ve seen him transform before, Naora,” Sanzo snorted. “It shouldn’t be that surprising.”

“Yeah, I know that, but…” She was cut off as the tower began to shake.

“Oh, I don’t have time for this.” Auroura sighed, stepping away from Goku and towards Kougaiji, leaving the monkey’s eyes to land on the Priest and the Tiger.

“I fear your friends will die soon,” Homura commented as the tower continued to shake.

“Don’t go killing them off,” Sanzo told him. “And they aren’t my friends. They’re my servants! That’s all!”

“So he says,” Naora grunted under her breath as she stepped towards Goku. “All right buddy, let’s see if I can do this or not.”

Sanzo watched with a frown as Naora attacked Goku but all he did was dodge. He was waiting for Goku to strike back but all he did was dodge and run out of the way.

“It’s almost as if he’s playing with her,” Homura commented, watching the duo himself. “I should have known that he wouldn’t strike one of the Sacred Creatures. He knows who created him, after all.”

Sanzo glared at him; he remembered Auroura telling him who Naora truly was. “Wasn’t it technically Buddha who created him before giving the Scriptures to the Creatures?”

“Heh.” Homura when to reply again but a large explosion happened beneath them and a look of horror passed over the god’s face as he seemed to be speaking to himself.

_“Shien has fallen,”_ Nova’s voice reached out into the room as the shaking came to a stop.

“You mean they actually did it?” Auroura sounded surprised.

“Did you doubt them?” Sanzo asked her.

“I guess I shouldn’t have, should I?” the Priestess shook her head. “I’ll never get to hear the end of this,” She sighed as Nera’s staff disappeared. “I don’t think you need to worry at this moment, Nova. You may leave.” The Phoenix gave a small nod before disappearing again as she stood there and watched Goku play with Naora some more.

“Ayomi,” Homura’s voice made Auroura turn and she saw that he had opened the doors to the new Heaven and Earth. She gave a sigh.

“Finally going in, are we?”

“What, are you not going to stay and watch the show end?” Sanzo growled.

“You can fill us in later,” Homura told him.

“Yeah, that’s real funny. You better be prepared when I come for you.” Sanzo moved forward to Goku and Naora. “Hey monkey. Playtime’s over.”

“I’m sorry, Shien, Zenon,” Homura bowed his head for a moment. “But even so, I…have to do this.”

Auroura glanced back at Sanzo and the others for a moment before moving forward into the light after the god.


	51. Misty Rain

“Sanzo,” Naora didn’t understand what was going on. Ever since they first met Homura and the others everything just seemed to make no sense anymore. “I don’t wanna do this anymore,” she told him. “If going West is just going to ruin everything then I refuse to go!”

Sanzo stared at Goku for a moment longer before closing his eyes. “I know how you feel but we must continue on if we are to stop all of this from happening. Everything will be fine in the end.”

“You promise?”

The Priest opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment, pleased that Gojyo and the others weren’t here at the moment. “I promise.”

Naora gave a soft smile. “I’m glad that you were the ones that we had to travel to India with. I missed you guys so much after I left. Arryn and the others are important to me too, but you guys…” Sanzo placed a hand on her head. “You and Sakura and Goku are the most important, though, and I’ll do anything to keep you three all together with me, no matter what it takes,” Naora gripped Goku’s Coronet in her hands. “Even if that means I have to be a little mean to my monkey-man.”

Sanzo pulled a surprised look at that comment before giving a soft laugh as the tiger pounced on her playmate. “I wonder…what would you have said if you had heard that, Goku?”

“Ha! I got it!” Naora squealed happily, jumping up and down in place about five minutes later. Sanzo watched as Goku stood there, that golden coronet sitting on his head as he returned to normal. “Cha!” She shot the Priest a peace sign before Goku fell to the ground. “Oh no! Goku!” She dropped down beside him, picking him up off of the floor. “He’s gonna be okay, right Sanzo?”

The Priest stared at them, a strange look on his face. “He’ll be fine.”

~There was something I wanted to protect. More than just one, but I didn’t see it until it was too late,~ An image of his master, Koumyou, and a young Sakura flashed through his mind. “When I lost both of them, I learned for the first time how worthless I was. I vowed to never again care for someone so much I couldn’t bear to lose them. But I have lost to myself. Not just to one, or two, but three, just like you, Naora. The others are important, no matter who much I deny it to myself, but the three of you…~

“Man, I’m hungry!” Goku voice ripped the Priest out of his thoughts.

“You’re always hungry!” Naora giggled. She then gave a huge laugh as Sanzo whacked Goku with his paper fan. 

“You stupid monkey!”

“Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!” Goku cried, rubbing his head. 

“Stop picking on him, Sanzo!” Naora jumped on Goku’s back, holding him protectively. “If you hit him, you’re gonna have to go through me!” Sanzo’s eyebrow twitched before he gave her a whack, too.

Goku and Naora laughed together before Goku gave a big smile. “Thanks, Sanzo.”

The Priest glanced at him. “What are you talking about?”

“I heard your voice.” 

“Stupid monkey,” Sanzo turned. “I never called you.” As he walked away though, a small smile spread across his lips.

Goku glanced at Naora. “I heard yours too, and Auroura’s.” He looked around the room. “Where…where did she go?”

“She and Homura went inside,” Naora answered him, glancing at the large doors as she stood up.

“But…why?”

“How long are you going to sit there?” Sanzo called to him; he had pulled his sleeves on again but his sutra was still in Auroura’s grasp. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah! Let’s go get Sakura back!” Naora move after Sanzo.

Goku stared at them for a moment before taking off after them, ready for the next, big fight.  
...  
...  
“You’re kidding, right?” Gojyo asked, staring at Zenon’s true form.

“Talk about unreasonable,” Doku grunted. “We have to stop this guy?”

“I can already feel his power,” Yaone was breathless. 

“And he hasn’t done anything yet!” Lirin sounded scared.

“I’m no longer a god,” Zenon grinned at them. “I’m a Youkai from hell!”

“If that’s so,” Amira took a step forward. “Then maybe I should have just shoved Nova away and kept my demonic blood in use to face you,”

“Amira,” Arryn frowned at her friend.

“I’m disappointed in you, Zenon,” the god raised a brow. “I had expected you to be…worth so much more than this. You tell me that the two of us had a thing before I was exiled from heaven but I now know for a fact that’s not true. Any man of mine wouldn’t stoop this low.”

“Is that right?” Zenon gave a grin. “Then I guess I’ll just have to show how low I can stoop.”  
…  
…  
…  
Doku was tossed aside like a fly before Yaone and Lirin joined him.

“Asshole,” Amira grunted, leaning against the wall as she took deep breaths.

“The rest of you, please,” Corell stepped forward, her eyes closed for a moment. “Step aside. I shall handle this one.”

“On your own?” Orin snorted, moving forward. “I don’t think so, sweetheart. Enemy or not, I’m not letting a woman going into battle alone.”

“I can still fight, you know,” Amira grunted.

“No, she’s right. You guys are all hurt already. Let the two of us take care of this demonic bastard.”

“Fine,” Gojyo grunted. “But any sign of a problem and I’m stepping in, got it?”

“Your concern is touching, but not necessary,” Corell told him. She opened her eyes and held a hand up. “Are you ready?”

Orin gave a grin and gripped his swords tightly. “Let’s go.” He went to run forward but as a strange glow appeared over him, he came to a pause. “He’s being affected by the Minus Wave,” Orin gave a frown.

“It would be best to just go ahead and put him out of his misery,” Corell closed her eyes. 

“Then I’ll…”

“No, wait,” Amira ran forward. “If we have to…then I want to…” She closed her eyes. “Let me do it.”

“Amira…” Gojyo looked at her in confusion. “But why?”

“Just…” She paused her voice before giving a sigh. He turned to look at the man in front of her, screaming as he hung onto his head. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t talk you out of it, Zenon. I hope that you can forgive me.” She hung her head for a moment before lifting her weapon again. “Say hi to your wife and son for me, okay?” As her Sai shot forward and stabbed into his chest, Amira tried her hardest not to cry. But at the sight of the small smile of relief that spread across the man’s face her tears broke free as she fell to her knees.  
...  
…  
…  
“So, this is it, huh?”

Auroura glanced around the field of flowers, taking everything in. It felt so familiar, almost as if she had been here before.

“We’re finally back, Rinrei,” Homura said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, his sword hanging over his shoulder. “The Emperor couldn’t keep it away from me this time.”

“The Jade Emperor…” Auroura pulled a face at the thought of that man. “That old coot can go rot in hell for all I care,” She told the man beside her. “To lock you away like that for that long just because your mother had fallen in love with a human…I’m glad that I left that damn place! I don’t want to ever go back!”

Homura stared at her for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. “Don’t worry, he can’t touch us here,” He placed a hand on her cheek before taking a few steps past her, staring out across the field before them. “You and your cousin, Ayomi, you and Rinrei were my light after that long, dark time. Rinrei was the soft, sweet woman that half of me, my human half, needed, but you were the tough, strong woman that my God half wanted. When you were both taken away from me, I…I didn’t think that I would be able to bear it.” He turned back to face her. “And so I am glad that I was able to find you again, that I was able to come to you one more time before I…”

“This talk of me and the others being gods once, I still don’t want to believe it but after all that has happened, I’m afraid that it is true. The Sacred Creatures of Purity cannot lie and so when I demanded answers from Nova and his sister, what could I do BUT believe it? Since the beginning of all this, I knew that there was this strange connection to you and now it all makes sense.” She closed her eyes. “I know how all of us were…exiled. The pain and fear I must have felt…but now I do not regret it. I am glad I was cast from that horrid place! And so I shall do all that I can to give you the same as I have, Homura, no matter what happens! Even if I am considered a traitor to them!”

The man stared at her again, an admiring gaze in his eyes. “I know you will; you told me that once before, remember? You were the one that knocked me from the cave I had created around myself. Rinrei wanted inside with me but you swore that you would drag me out and show me everything; and you have. I will forever be grateful to you, Ayomi. I only wish that I was able to have more time to-”

“Sakura!” Turning at her name, Auroura found Sanzo, Goku, and Naora running up behind her and Homura. 

“You’re here.” Homura glanced at them. 

“You sound surprised.” Sanzo replied.

“Hey, Homura!” Goku glared at the War God. “I’ll never accept this place, you got that, shit head?”

Homura gave a chuckle. “I’ll bet.”

“So this is your new Heaven and Earth?” Sanzo snorted.

“What does it look like?” Auroura crossed her arms, glancing at the large boulder to her right. “What else could it be?”

“Eventually, this place will swallow up the old Heaven and Earth that has existed until now. Do you like it?”

“It feels…familiar,” Naora closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Auroura watched her for a moment as Homura continued to talk to Sanzo and Goku. If she was here then that meant that Nera’s task of telling her younger sister everything was over. What was her reaction? Did she believe it? Or did she just think that it had all been a dream?

“Do you honestly think that we’ll let that happen? You can’t be that stupid.” Sanzo growled.

“Keep your universe and leave ours alone!” Goku added.

“Sakura, you have to stop this!” Naora called to the Priestess.

“You’d stop us?” Homura sounded hurt. “But why would you do that? There’s nothing in this universe worth saving, is there? I have already promised Ayomi those she loves a place here. Is there not something that I could give you here as well?”

“I don’t like it,” Sanzo replied. “Not any of it.”

“Then I fail to see what the big problem is, Sanzo.”

“Right now, your big problem is getting through the three of us.” The Priest replied.

“You said it!” Goku growled, his weapon in hand. “you’ll pray for mercy, God.”

“And if you’re just going to help him, Sakura,” Naora joined in with her axe. “Then I’ll have to stop you too, no matter what.

“No,” Homura placed himself in front of the Priestess. “The only one you fight is me.” Auroura closed her eyes and turned her head away. “Can you defeat me? Clinging to your tiny souls…just how much could this small world be worth to you?” His answer was silence. “Fine.” He closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his sword off of his shoulder. “Then come!”


	52. Alone

“Homura…”

“Don’t worry, Ayomi. Everything will be as it should be soon.” The War God told her. “Just stay back and watch. I will be the one to protect you this time.”

Auroura watched as Sanzo and Naora stepped back to give Goku the battle. She felt worried; she could feel the pain coming. She knew what was to happen, she thought that she had been able to bear it, but already she could feel the tears as the battle began. “I’m so sorry, Homura…” She closed her eyes, just listening to everything as the battle between the two began. There was nothing more that she would like to do than to just stop this but she knew what Homura wanted and she had promised to give it to him. With every sound of a blow landing, of every grunt, she felt the pain coming closer and closer. Opening her eyes again, she found Homura being tossed past her from Goku’s repeated punches and kicks. “Homura!” The Priestess ran to him instantly, dropping to her knees beside him.

Naora watched her, he eyes swelling up in tears. “So, she did…she did plan on killing everything. She chose Homura over us. She chose Homura over…over me.”

Sanzo gave a snort. “Don’t be stupid.”

“What do you-” Her question was left there as the Priest turned to Goku. “Satisfied?”

Goku gave a sigh. “Oh man, am I starving!”

“Heh. I’ll let you eat all you want once we’re out of here.” Sanzo told him. 

“It seems I’m late again.” They all turned and glanced to see that the others hand joined them again, Corell being the only one of Kougaiji’s group still walking.

“What the heck? It’s over already?” Gojyo asked, looking over at Homura and Auroura.

“That must have been one hell of a fight, Goku,” Amira gave the monkey a thumbs-up. 

“Guys!” Goku grinned, standing up and running towards them all.

“You may have beaten Homura,” Orin began. “But we still have another problem on our hands.”

“And what is that?” Goku asked him.

“The traitor.”

All of them glanced at the woman that had helped pull Homura into a sitting position.

Sanzo gave a snort and lifted his gun. “Before anything, let’s get rid of this.” He fired a shot at the glowing boulder. 

“Oh shit,” Amira gasped, watching as a dark vortex began to swirl above them.

“I guess that means that it’s time to go?” Arryn asked, Hakkai still hanging on her shoulder.

“Wait.” Homura’s voice called out to them. As they faced him, he gave a dark laugh as he pushed himself up to his feet again, Auroura bowing her head. “Don’t be in such a hurry. It’s not over just yet.”

Amira gave a flush at the look on his face. “Damn, if he wasn’t the bad guy here he’d be hot as hell!”

“What does being the villain have to do with not making him hot?” Arryn asked her friend.

“It doesn’t,” Corell gave a grin, taking in the sight of the War God herself.

“You will all pay,” Homura called to them, reaching over and removing the shackles from his wrists. “For the sin of destroying my future. I’ve been restrained for far too long. You better prepare yourself, Son Goku.”

“You’re not getting your damn hands on him, you freak!” Orin growled, taking a step forward and grabbing his sword. “You’ll have to go through me!”

“Ayomi, if you would, please.” Homura glanced at the Priestess. She gave a nod and took a step forward. 

Orin pulled a fierce face. “So, I finally get to handle you, do I?”

Auroura closed her eyes. “I told you to stay out of this, Orin. All of you. Why? Why couldn’t you just listen to me?” She opened her eyes again. “Corell, Sanzo, if you don’t want to be involved, I suggest you step out of the way.” She lifted a hand to her face. “I trust that the two of you will not interfere.”

“Of course,” Corell took a step aside from the large group as Sanzo gave a snort, crossing his arms and moving away after her. Orin gave a growl and went to run forward but he smacked right into a barrier that the Priestess had formed, keeping them contained. 

“Hey, why are we locked in here?” Gojyo cried, banging on it.

“Because you’re the idiot that didn’t move.” Sanzo answered him.

“So, this is how it ends, huh?” Amira closed her eyes ignoring the fight that took place between Goku and Homura to their left. “I have to admit that I didn’t expect you to be a traitor, Auroura. Just proves how foolish   
one can be.”

“Say…say what you want.” Auroura’s trembling voice caught them all off guard. She glared down at the dirt beneath her feet, the tears flowing down her cheeks in a stream. “Believe what you will. I chose to do what I believed was right. Call me a traitor, a bitch, a monster, but I will not change what I believe. Is it so wrong to want to give someone their dream, no matter how short of a time they’ll have it?”

“What…what are you talking about, Sakura?” Naora stared at the woman.

“It doesn’t matter! All she’s trying to do is confuse you, Naora! She betrayed us, through and through.” Orin growled.

“God, you really are stupid, aren’t you?” Sanzo growled at him.

“What?! Have you changed sides on us too, Sanzo?”

“Just…be quiet. The more you talk the dumber you sound.” The Priest told him, turning back to the fight to watch Goku get his ass pounded through a rock and into the ground. 

“See? Isn’t this fun, Son Goku?” Homura asked, his eyes glowing. “I could keep going like this forever!” He landed another punch and pulled back for another before he froze, a look of pain twisting on his face as he clutched at his chest.

Goku stared up at him. “Homura, are you okay?”

As an answer, Homura punched him in the face, sending him flying towards Sanzo and the others.

Sanzo stepped forward. “What are you holding yourself back for?”

“Holding back?” Homura grunted, still clutching at his chest as he stood to his feet.

“Give him exactly what he wants.” Sanzo told him.

Auroura turned to Goku. “Please…just…just do it, Goku.”

“What the heck are they saying?” Gojyo asked.

“Homura is looking for a place to die.” Corell told them.

“What?!” They all stared at her in shock. “But why? What the hell…”

“_‘To give someone their dream, no matter how short they’ll have it’_…” Arryn closed her eyes and repeated Auroura’s words. “Oh…oh Auroura.” She felt tears swell up in her own eyes.

“I don’t believe it…” Amira shook her head, tears beginning to form in her own as well. “To think she’d have the heart to do something like this…”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Orin asked them.

“S-Sakura…” Naora was freely crying already, her fists against the barrier.

“I’m ready for you, Goku,” Homura announced, his fire spreading over him again. “All right,” His eyes lit up again. “Give me your all! Don’t hold back!”

Goku’s strikes were so fierce but they weren’t the blows that Homura had been looking for. “A worthy opponent, after all,” Homura grunted at the pain struck him again. He needed this to move quicker and there was only one way to get what he truly wanted. “That’s good.” Goku watched, shocked, as Homura jumped over him and aimed for Sanzo.

“What?!”

“Die, Konzen!”

Goku wouldn’t let that happen. Naora watched it all in slow motion as Goku’s staff came forward and jumped out to strike Homura. The War God turned and saw it coming. He had enough time to dodge it but he gave a smile instead, and took the blow right to the chest.

“Homura!” Auroura cried as the man was tossed through the air. Nova and Nera appeared behind him, catching him before he could slam into the ground. The Priestess ran forward, her barrier falling down, and knelt at the War God’s side as the two Scared creatures leaned him carefully against the edge of the doorway.

Goku was right behind her. “Homura! Bastard! You didn’t dodge that on purpose!”

Homura clutched at his chest again. “No, you defeated me, fair and square. And I enjoyed fighting with you.” He grinned.

“You liar!” Goku cried.

“I am grateful, Son Goku.” Homura told him. 

“Don’t die!” Goku dropped to his knees beside Auroura, staring at the War God with wide eyes.

“Homura,” Sanzo’s voice announced that the others hand joined them.

“Konzen,” Homura glanced up at the Priest before glancing at the area as it all crumbled apart. “It’s over. All of it. I wanted so badly to see it all before I died, but the human blood in my veins caught up with me.”

“You…you’re part human?” Orin’s voice sounded shocked.

“So you are a mortal,” Hakkai gasped.

“That’s right. I too am a heretical being, an outcast in the Heavens. There was no way I’d let myself die in that miserable place. However, I am still a War God. And as a War God, I will die in battle.” He glanced up at Goku. “That’s why I picked the two of you,” He glanced at Auroura and Goku. “I knew that I had made the right choice in coming to you, Ayomi. You would help me get to my final resting place. And you, Son Goku, if I was to fall, I wanted it to be by your hand. My opponent had to be the strongest one ever. You should be honored, Son Goku. You’re the one and only being that I, War Prince Homura, acknowledge as the strongest.”

“Homura…” Goku stared at the man in shock

Homura lifted a hand towards Sanzo. “Konzen, I know that I have no right to ask you for anything, but I would like for my body to be sealed in here so that it may travel on with the passing of this world.” He took a paused. “You know, when the nine of you all left 500 years ago, many of us yearned to have made the voyage with you. Knowing that you’ll die someday,” His hand began to drop, his gave getting harder. “Gives you the courage to live your own life. Since I’ve come down to the lower world, I’d like to think that, for however briefly, I’ve lived the way you guys have. Without regrets.” He smiled. “And this is all because of you, Ayomi. When you agreed to help me, I must admit that I was shocked.”

“I’m sorry, Homura,” Auroura shook her head. “I just couldn’t…I couldn’t bear the fact of you suffering anymore. I don’t remember all that had happened in heaven, but I could feel what you were going through. If giving you this heaven would end it, then I will let you have it; even if for just a moment.”

“Still the same as ever,” Homura gasped. “Strong as a mountain on the outside but still such a soft little flower in hiding. You and Rinrei were the most important to me, Ayomi. And one day, I hope to find you back with us, like old times.” Reaching up, Homura pulled the set of dark beads from around his neck and placed them in her hands before lifting his own hand and placing in on her cheek. “Stay strong for me, Ayomi.”

Auroura felt more tears fall as she covered his hand with her own, clutching the beads to her with the other hand. She felt a darker pain in her chest crying out; that must have been Ayomi. As his hand fell limp she   
felt the darkest parts of her heart give a furious cry. “Homura,” She cried his name a final time as she hugged his head to her. She glanced over at Goku as he placed his head on her arm; she turned and pulled him   
into her arms, his embrace helping her regain her composure.

“He looks so peaceful,” Corell commented, a small smile on her face as they all looked at Homura. “I have to think he was very happy with the way things turned out.”

“That’s…that’s why you did it!” Naora felt her eyes tearing up again as she stared at the Priestess. “You weren’t…you weren’t betraying us! You were…you were just trying to help send him off in peace! You knew he was half-human! You knew he was dying!”

Orin stared at the older woman for a moment before turning his head away, a look of guilt and shame spreading across his face.

“And I take it that you knew all about what she planned to do?” Arryn glanced at Sanzo.

“Of course I did.” The Priest crossed his arms.

“You mean…you mean you and Auroura planned this?!” Gojyo growled as Hakkai gave a laugh.

“You all should have known better,” Sanzo gave a smirk. “My woman wouldn’t have left with the gods unless I let her.”

“Your woman?” Amira raised a brown. “So, finally come clean, eh Priest? And here I thought you were gay for a while. I’m glad to see that you’re not.” Sanzo glared at her and reached for his gun but Hakkai cut him off.

“We have to leave, or else we’ll be lost in this place as well.”

“If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha,” Auroura began as she stood up, Goku with her. 

Sanzo closed his eyes. “If you meet your father, kill your father.” 

“Free of all, you are bound by nothing.”

“Only live your life just as it is.” Sanzo finished, turning towards the doors.

“I say we take a long break after this,” Amira commented as she moved towards the door herself. 

“Here, Sanzo,” They turned to see Auroura, Goku gripping her hand still, was holding out the Maten Scripture to the Priest. Sanzo gave and nod and placed it around his shoulders again, beginning to chant. “And you,” Corell turned to look at the Priestess. She pulled a surprised look to see the Seiten scripture being held out. 

“Are you sure you want to give this back to us so willingly?”

“The only way Sanzo and I want to get this back,” Auroura told her. “Is when I pry it from the cold, dead hands of the bastard that killed my father; I will accept it no other way, and neither will Sanzo.” 

Corell gave a small smile and grasped the Scripture. “So be it.”

“Makai Tenjou!”

_“So, where to next?”_

Auroura lifted her head at Arryn’s voice. The group were all back outside the Tower again, the sun beginning to set. Kougaiji’s group and taken off, leaving just the nine of them as they always were.

“What do you mean?” Hakkai asked her. “We still have the Journey West, remember?”

“Well, I know that. I mean it’s already sunset. Are we going to drive through the night or are we going to just camp here for tonight?”

“I don’t wanna sleep on the ground again,” Gojyo whined, a cigarette in his mouth. 

“Stop being such a baby.” Amira told him. “The grounds not that bad. Besides, I’m exhausted. I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if another group of Youkai decides to attack us while on the road tonight.”

“Now who’s being the baby?” Naora teased her friend.

“They’re all idiots.” Auroura glanced to the Priest that sat on the hood of the red jeep beside her. 

She gave a smile. “Indeed, but they are our idiots.”

“Heh.”

“Sakura,” Both the Priest and Priestess turned their heads to find Orin standing before them. He looked stone-faced for a moment before dropping to his knees in a bow before the woman. “I…I am sorry, Sakura, for letting my anger get the best of me. If I had been smart then I would have known that you were still on our side. Please forgive me for the actions that I took and the words I used. I have known you since I was a child and so I should have been able to believe that you would never betray us. My actions prove how foolish and stupid I truly am and still have a lot to learn I do. Any punishment you see fit to place on me, I am ready to take it.”

Auroura stared at him for a moment before leaning back on her elbows, staring off at the sunset with a small smile. “Get up off your knees, Orin. You know I despise it when people bow to me. I’m not a God,” 

~Not any more~ She told herself as Sanzo gave a small laugh beside her. She reached up with her right hand and touched Homura’s beads that now hung around her neck. ~We still have such a far way to go and though I am sure we will run into much more diversions and problems on our way there, I am also sure that it will be as enjoyable as always.~

“Goku!” Naora smiled, holding her hands out the the baby monkey as it jumped to her. “I was wondering where you had gone! I’m glad to see that you stayed safe! Were you waiting for us all this time?”

“Oh, check it out!” Amira grinned. “A shooting star! And so early, too! Hurry Arryn, make a wish!”

“Oh, but what should I wish for?” The other woman asked.

“Meat buns!” Goku cried out.

Orin gave a smile as he stood up. “Sex and booze, man.”

“You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?” Naora sighed, giving the man a glare.

“Hey, I’m down with that.” Gojyo exchanged high-fives with the other man as they continued to ramble with each other.

“What would you wish for?” At the question, Auroura glanced at Sanzo. 

“Nothing,” She gave a soft smile and looked back up at the sky. “I already have all that I want.”


	53. Wishful Promises

“What in the hell are you talking about?”

“Just think about it,” Orin leaned forward with a serious expression. “If we were gods, exiled or not, you’d think we’d have some type of entourage or something, don’t you? Hell, I’ll settle for just one person pledging themselves to me to make me a believer; and she’d better be hot.”

Gojyo laughed at his friend, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I like the way you think, man.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Naora shook her head.

“Hey, a man’s gotta eat, tiger,” Orin replied with a grin.

“Amen.” Goku joined in, staring down at the food that was set before them.

Gojyo pulled a face. “Not that kind of eating, you stupid monkey.”

“Ah, let him go, Gojyo,” Orin sighed. “He’ll learn one day.”

The group all sat around a table that night, having finally reached the next town. Everything had seemed to return to normal; all the fighting and teasing, the threats from Sanzo, the death glares from Auroura, everything was just like it had been and though no one would admit it, it felt like home.

Leaning back in his chair, Orin folded his hands behind his head and took in the others. Auroura was sharing a polite conversation with Hakkai as Amira spoke to Sanzo. Arryn was fusing over Naora after she had spilt some tea on herself and Goku and Gojyo were starting their normal fighting over the food.

~I didn’t like them at first,~ Orin told himself with a smile. ~I had been the only man in the ladies’ lives for the longest time, so I didn’t like the thought of anyone joining but now…Now I just can’t see us without them.~ He gave a smile and shook his head. ~Now if only I could find a girl to join for me. Then again, who would be crazy enough to want to deal with this?~

“Are you all right, Orin?”

Lifting his head, he saw Auroura’s eyes on him. Her question put him under all their gazes and he gave a grin. “Or course I’m all right, I’m just gonna go take a walk before heading to bed. Clear my head, you know?” He stood up, grabbing a few meat buns off of Goku’s plate before turning to the door.

“Hey, those were mine!” The monkey cried.

“Ah, shove it,” Orin called over his shoulder as Gojyo laughed. Heading out the door into the cool night, he gave a frown. Winter was right around the corner. Did it snow this far West? It had been a while since he had been this way. 

~We’re going to run into Hazel anytime now, I’m sure of it,~ Orin frowned. Hazel, their brother, was a Priest from the East on a mission to kill all the Youkai. ~And when we do run into him, I have a very bad feeling about what’s going to happen. Last time he showed himself to us he tried to kill Amira and Naora. Auroura nearly killed him if Amira had not lost herself to her demonic blood and dragged her attention away from the Priest. I wonder what Sanzo will do to him.~ Titling his head back to look at the sky, Orin gave a firm look. ~I don’t care if the guys are Youkai are not, I’ll keep my brother from laying one damn hand on them. I will NOT let Arryn go through that pain again.~

“Ah, excuse me,” A voice brought his gaze back down as a body hit him. “Oh, Mr. Orin!”

He blinked at the woman that stood before him. “Yaone? What are you doing here?” He glanced around for Kougaiji and the others. “Please tell me you’re not here for an attack. We’re all still worn out from the gods.”

“No, there’s no need to worry about that,” The Youkai waved her hands and shook her head. “I just…I suppose that I just needed a break from Lady Lirin. Corell took her for the night and I decided to get some fresh air.”

“Oh really?” He gave a grin. “Looks like we had the same idea.” He held out his hand. “Meat bun?”

Yaone looked cautious for a moment before giving a smile and taking it. “Sure. You wouldn’t mind some company, would you?”

“From a hot chick like you? No way.” He grinned as she blushed. “So, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“About myself?” She repeated him as they walked down the street. “There’s not much to tell.”

“I don’t believe that,” Orin glanced at her. “There’s gotta be something you like to do. Something you enjoy in your free time.”

“Something I enjoy?” Yaone thought for a moment before a smile broke out across her face again. “Well, I…”

_~I chase you, but I can’t catch up_   
_You just smile sadly._   
_That distant gaze of yours_   
_Draws me in and I become helpless._   
_No matter how I hold you tight_   
_You heart becomes incomprehensible._   
_Sleeping deep within that smile_   
_There’s someone, and I’ve found out_   
_If this feeling were to be returned~_

“Arryn?” 

Hakkai gave a knock on the door before poking his head inside the room that Naora and the woman he was looking for was supposed to be sharing. He gave a small smile to find Goku and Naora curled up on one of the beds, sleeping. Arryn sat there at the table, reading a book. She had pressed a finger to her lips to tell him to be silent, a small smile on her own face. Opening the door wider, Hakkai gave a move with his head, silently asking her to join him outside. 

Marking her place in the book, Arryn stood up silently and moved into the hall, Hakkai closing the door softly behind her. “They’re so adorable,” She said. “Like children.”

“You like kids?” Hakkai asked, leading her down the hall.

“Of course. I’d like a few of my own, one day. But I’m still only 24 so I have a few years before I have to worry about that.”

“You’re 24?” Hakkai sounded surprised.

She raised a brow. “Yes? Is that strange?”

“No, you just don’t look 24, I thought you were at least 19.” He scratched the back of his head. “It seems that you’re older than me. I turn 23 next month.

“Two years, huh?” She chuckled. “25 on January 4.” She pulled a grin. “If I’m the older one then that means that you have to do as I say, right?”

“Why do you say that?” the man asked.

“People should listen to their elders Hakkai, you should know that.”

“Indeed I should,” Hakkai had led her to his room and when he opened the door, Arryn let a smile spread wider on her face. There was a small table set up in the middle of the room with a set of candles and a bottle of wine with a bushel of roses. “Surprise,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s the occasion?” She asked him, leaning against the doorway.

“Consider it a thank you for…your actions in Konran Tower.” Hakkai told her, leading her inside. He pulled a chair out for her. “You had stayed behind with me when I took my power limiters off. You didn’t run or scream; you stayed with me. It…would ‘moved me’ be the right way to say it?”

Sitting down, Arryn continued to wear her smile. “Well, what were you expecting me to do, Hakkai?”

“All of the above,” He replied.

“I couldn’t do that,” Arryn shook her head. “You didn’t scare me. At first, I admit that you power caught me a bit off guard when it hit me but I didn’t see a Youkai or a monster. I just saw you, Hakkai. What kind of person would that make me if I just…left you there?”

She had tried to hide her frown but Hakkai had caught it. She was thinking about Jien again. It was easy to understand, Kanan was still in his mind almost every day, except for those moments when he and Arryn were together. She seemed to erase any thought of ill feel he held when he did thing of his previous lover; did he do the same for her?

To be honest, the duo hadn’t spoke of that event that had transpired when they had come across the village that Hakkai had been an orphan at. Sure, they were close and talking and laughing but since then nothing had happened in a more…sensual actions.

“How are you feeling?” Hakkai looked up at her. She still wore that small smile of hers. “You had some serious wounds after that tower. I tried my hardest to heal them all but after the others I didn’t have enough for all of them.”

“I’m fine,” Hakkai assured her. “You had wounds yourself, you know. You should worry about yourself before you do others.”

“Are you really the one to say that, Hakkai?” Arryn asked him. She watched him as he poured her a glass of wine and took it. “You’re too soft to be going on a mission like this.”

“And you aren’t?”

She closed her eyes. “I guess we all are a bit unfit for this mission but we’re still gonna do it, aren’t we?”

“I suppose so,”

Arryn fell silent for a moment longer, staring at the man that sat across from her. He wore that smile on his face again, it wasn’t the fake one she would see him wear but it wasn’t a true one, either. He had a lot on his mind at the moment; they all must have.

“But you know, I’m not going to regret it,” He looked up at her smile. “I’m really glad…that you are on this mission too, Hakkai.”

The man smiled at her. “And I you. I’m glad to have someone that I can talk and relate too. I don’t know why, but I feel like I’ve known you a lot longer than for just half a year.”

“Well, if you want to get picky about it, we apparently know eachother in heaven, you know.” She teased, swirling the wine around in her glass.

“Yeah,” Hakkai nodded. Auroura had explained to them what the entire story between Konzen Douji and the others were the night after the final fight; Orin wouldn’t shut up about it and wanted answers. Imagine their surprise. “Apparently, we were married.”

That got the result he wanted. Her face turned a bright red as she downed the wine left in her glass. “That…that’s what they’re saying.”

“What, you don’t like the thought of that?” Hakkai asked her.

She flushed ever darker. “It’s not that, it’s just…” She turned her head. “Ugh, why are you doing this to me?” She placed her forehead on the table. “You’re gonna kill me, Hakkai.”

She felt a form sit at her feet and as he grabbed her hand, Arryn lifted her head to see he had knelt before her. “Didn’t I tell you…that I would protect you? No matter what?”

She felt like she was gonna cry. “Yeah, and I told you that…I wouldn’t let you run away, remember?”

Hakkai gave a smile. “With me, you’re not going to have to worry about that, Arryn.”

She was still for a moment before diving into the man, throwing her hands around his neck and they tumbled into the ground, sealing their promises with a kiss.

_~Give you my heart, give you my soul_   
_Don’t talk, don’t ask, don’t laugh anymore_   
_Is it okay if I take you away?_   
_I can’t part with you_   
_Even if all were to fall apart_   
_My heart is troubled_   
_I know it’s selfish of me_   
_I can’t stop~_

“Finally! I thought she’d never leave!” Naora gasped, sitting up from the bed that she and Goku were laying in. Arryn had just left with Hakkai.

“Why did you want her to leave?” Goku asked, sitting up himself.

“Because I have a surprise to go take care of,” Naora told him, standing up and pulling her shoes on. “I gotta go get in the kitchen.”

“The kitchen?” Goku jumped up in excitement. “Are we gonna go get a snack?”

“It’s Auroura’s birthday,” Naora smiled. “It was actually yesterday but with all that we endured with Homura and things…” She left that where it was. “So I’m gonna make her a cake and give it to her tomorrow.”

“You mean, she went through all that on her own birthday?” Goku sounded shocked.

“Yes, October 25…she’s gonna have that hanging over her head for a long time now; maybe the rest of her life,” Naora hung her head for a moment. “But I’m gonna do all that I can to make her not think of it!”

“Sakura,” Goku hung his head with a sad look. “She holds it all in, keeping it all to herself. Why does she do that?”

Naora paused for a moment, thinking for a good answer. “After Sakura left the Temple, after she had been named an Amejisuto, she was on her own for a long time. Years, I think, before she came across me. There was nothing else for her to do. All the pain of what she endured, she had to hold it all in. She hasn’t learnt to let others in completely yet and with all the things from Heaven, it just added more to it.” Goku nodded. He still couldn’t believe the story about them all being together in heaven together but still… “Like I said,” Naora reached for the door. “I’m going to try my hardest to break her out of that shell of hers. Sakura’s too special to be left alone in a dark cave by herself and if Sanzo can’t bust her out of it, then I will.”

“Wait, what does Sanzo have to do with this?” Goku asked, moving after her into the hall.

“You’ll understand when you’ve matured.” She teased him.

Goku pulled a face at her for a moment before coming to a slow walk in the hall. He couldn’t get past the thought of what had happened. If he had been the reason everyone was exiled from heaven…if it was his own fault to be locked away on that mountain like he had been…

“Naora,” She turned back to look at the monkey. “You don’t think…think that the others blame me for all that happened, do you?” Naora stared at him. It wasn’t hard to figure out what he was talking about. She raised her hand and gave him a swift smack. “What the hell?!” Goku cried, holding his cheek.

Naora gave him a firm look. “I don’t want to hear you say that again. No, don’t even think that! If I find out that you are, I’ll hit you harder, you got it? No one blames you, Goku, for anything, and I’ll never have you think that, you hear me?”

Goku stared at her for a moment before giving a soft laugh. “Y-yeah,” He nodded. “You’re right.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall behind him. “Come on, let’s go make that cake!” He came to a slow again, though.

“What is it this time?” She asked him.

“It’s just that…that day when I first saw you and Sanzo…up there on that mountain. I had a strange feeling that I had seen the two of you somewhere before. I just didn’t know where but I knew you were familiar. Your smile…and Sanzo…he looked just like the sun with that golden hair of his. And then when we ran into Auroura…her eyes, I swear I had seem then somewhere before, too. I guess it all just makes sense now, doesn’t it?”

“Well, you know what that means then, right?” Naora asked him.

“What’s that?”

“That it was meant to be. If we all were good friends in heaven, then that means that the arms of fate and time couldn’t keep up apart and we were meant to be together.” She gave him a smile. “Even the gods couldn’t keep us apart, Goku. Remember that.”

He stared at her for a moment before his large smile broke out again and he squeezed her hand. “Yeah…thanks, Naora.”

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Come on, Goku, I’ll make you some cookies, too.”

“Really? All right! You’re the best!” 

_~Drowning, vanishing_   
_My cries are erased by the waves_   
_The lonely night wraps around me_   
_Your lies pierce my heart_   
_Just a little more, just a bit more_   
_Through the night, hold you tight_   
_If it’s to have you, I don’t care~_

“You’re flirting doesn’t bother me, but that just means that you can’t get mad when I chose to do it too.”

Gojyo gave a snort. “But I don’t like the thought of my babe leading another man on when she’s all mine.”

“If you feel that way then you can’t flirt with other women either.”

“But that’s not fair.”

“You’re the one being unfair, water-sprite.”

Gojyo gave a sigh and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling above them. “Don’t start that; it annoys me enough when Goku and Naora do it.”

“I know the feeling,” Amira gave a sigh of her own as she used his chest as a pillow. “When you start on one of them the other joins in. It’s like a damn pack of wolves.”

“Or a set of monkeys going wild over some stolen bananas.” The man laughed. “Man, I don’t know whose worse, them or the holy bastard and his girlfriend.”

“The chimps,” Amira instantly told him. “At least Auroura teases Sanzo with us from time to time. Or calms his down before he whips out that damn fan of his,” She rubbed her head, imagining the feel of it. “I’ve only been hit once or twice but I still don’t like the thought of it.” She gave a sigh. “And to think, we’re all apparently the same as we were in heaven.”

“Ah, not this crap again.”

“What, you don’t like the thought of it?” Amira glanced up at his face; he held a serious look. “I think it’s neat; me, a hot-ass babe in heaven that a lot of men wanted their hands on? Red hair and eyes up there wasn’t seen as some abomination,” She gave a sly look. “Or is this an ego-attack at the thought of Zenon having his hands on my previous self before the mighty ‘General Kenren’ had me?”

Gojyo gave a smirk. “That just might be it,” He rolled over, pinning the woman on top of the covers beneath him. They were still dressed and had just been talking but Gojyo found himself wanting a little bit more. “No one’s allowed to have their hands on this goddess here but me, you understand?” 

“Gojyo…” The long strands of his hair tickled her face and she giggled. Gojyo pulled a serious face. She may have been smiling but he saw it. That look of fear, of uncertainty, in her eyes. He closed his own. 

After Tower Konran, Gojyo had asked her all about that man. He had been right in thinking he had been a pedophile for the small child Amira had been on those streets. Her past explained all to him in why she didn’t like children and why she didn’t like to be touched. It angered him to death, the very thought of anyone trying to bring harm to this delicate flower before him. Opening his eyes again, he took in all the scars on her body. If anyone even thought of placing another one of them on her, they would have to get through him first.

Gojyo lifted his hand and wiped her hair off her forehead. “I know that this isn’t the palace bedroom that I promised you,” He began. “And if you don’t want it, then I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s not that,” Amira told him, turning her head. “It’s just that…” She couldn’t place it into words but she didn’t need too.

“Don’t worry,” He told her. “We’ll go only as fast as you want. If you want to stop, just let me know.”

She stared up at him. “You would do that?”

Gojyo gave her a grin and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. “For you, I’d do anything that I’m physically and mentally able to, Amira, no matter what you may think of me.”

Amira closed her eyes. She felt like she was going to cry. She may have never admitted it, but this was what she had always wanted. She wanted someone that loved her as much as her father loved her mother. She had always adored the connection and trust they had held with the other, and now, laying here with this man, she felt that she had it, no matter how much of a flirt he was.

“I trust you, Gojyo,” She reached over and locked her hand with his. “And I doubt that’ll ever change, General.”

Gojyo gave a smirk at her tease before leaning down to kiss her.

_~Is it okay if I take you away?_   
_I can’t part with you_   
_Even if all were to fall apart_   
_My heart is troubled_   
_I know it’s selfish of me_   
_I can’t stop_   
_When I touch you, why_   
_Can’t I see anything?_   
_Like a lost kitten_   
_Walk on tightrope together~_

“Can’t sleep?”

Auroura opened her eyes. “Can I ever?”

“Hmm,”

Sanzo’s room was next to the Preistess’ and so when she left he followed her. He hadn’t been able to sleep either. It wasn’t different than the night before that he had found her on the roof of the inn they were staying at, clothed in only that lavender, silk robe of hers, staring off at the moon. Sometimes he would let her go but tonight he couldn’t. He, himself, felt in need of some contact himself.

“We’ve already come so far but there’s still a long way to go. Almost a year and still nowhere near even close.”

“That’s because of all the interruptions we keep facing.” Sanzo snorted, pulling a cigarette out.

“And with much more to come, I’m sure.” Auroura nodded, taking a set on the ledge. “Stupid dreams,” She cursed under her breath.

“What are they about?” He asked her, leaning on the doorway. 

“What are they always about?” She scoffed. “Of Koumi…of my father, of my mother…All these years I hated her just to find out she didn’t want to leave us; she was taken.” She had slammed her fist beside her and gave a wince, pulling it to her chest and rubbing it in her other hand. “Nightmares of everything. And not just of them; all of you are involved now. Now all this stupid shit about heaven is locked in there. All these scenes of the people we once were…and then how we all were exiled…” She closed her eyes. “Did you know that exile up there is through death? What Hakkai and Orin and Arryn once were…killed by the army. Gojyo and Amira ripped apart by some sort of beasts. And you. You were…” Sanzo watched as her shoulders began to shake.

He frowned. He had never seen Auroura cry before, not even as a child. The first time was at Homura’s death and he admitted to himself that he hadn’t liked it. Not at all.

“Kouryuu,” His name made him lift his head again. Her shaking had stopped and she had lifted her eyes to the stars again. “After all of this is over, I want to go back to the temple. I want to see Koumyou’s…I want to see my father’s grave. I’ve only seen it once, when I went there looking for the two of you, but it felt so…desolate. This time…next time…I want you to go with me. I think he’d be pleased to see the two of us again; mother to, if I can…”

Grinding his cigarette into the floor with his foot, Sanzo moved forward and took a seat beside the priestess. Since that event at Meikishi Temple, neither of them had said a word about anything that had emerged there. He had tried to ignore it all but he found that he no longer could. 

“You know, Homura’s not the only one happy to have found you again,” Sanzo told her. She continued to stare at the stars as he spoke. “When you were taken from us to be sent to Meikishi Temple to be turned into and Amejisuto, I could see the hurt and pain inside my Master. Koumyou tried to hide it from us, but he couldn’t from me. He wasn’t the only one hurt. I had lost someone important to me too; you had been there with me since the beginning, just like My Master had been. Over the years though, I learned that the one grief was different from the other. The grief of watching My Master die was different than losing you, Sakura. Koumyou had died, right before me, and was never to be returned, but you…you were just taken away. I could have gone off to find you, to have you again, but I hadn’t even thought of that. I should have but I let my anger and pain cloud my judgment. By the time I let it clear, I had already settled with Goku and the others. The pain I feel for Master Koumyou will never go away, I might have peace when I kill the ones that took him from me, from us, but it’ll never truly disappear. But what I felt with you, I have a chance to cover that with what we have now,” Her gaze turned to him; it was his turn to look at the stars now. 

“That day we found you in the forest, I knew who you were instantly. That hair was just like My Master’s and those eyes, there was only one person that I had seen with those eyes before. Your voice though, it had lost its teasing, childish antics and turned into something cold and harsh, just like your personality. Just like I have. We go through nearly the same path, Sakura, and a path that has brought us back together again; for a reason. I made a mistake in not searching for you last time and I swear that I won’t make that same one again. After all this is over, if you decide that you want to go see your father, I’ll take you. If you decide you want to travel across the seas to another land, I’ll follow you. I’m not letting you leave my grasp again, Sakura, no matter how hard you try to.”

Auroura stared at him for a moment before leaning her head on his shoulder. “I never could stay mad at you, Kouryuu.” She reached over and locked her left hand with his right. “I thought I would die when they told me I was to leave you behind and go to the other temple. I wanted to hate it but Miriel was so kind and sweet, I was turned into the woman I am today because of her. I might be rude and mean but as long as I have a man that’s just as bad as me, someone that can handle me, I’ll never regret it.” She saw a smirk spread across the Priest’s face from the corner of her eye. “I wanted to stay mad at you, I wanted to see you as an enemy, but as we sent more time together, I saw that little boy that I had adored; that my father had adored. I despised the thought of meeting you again after the three Heads told me that I had to travel with you but now I know that it’s one of the best roads I had to take in life. If I hadn’t left for Meikishi Temple then I wouldn’t have met Naora or Arryn and Orin or Amira. If I hadn’t agreed to go on this stupid journey then I wouldn’t have met any of you; I wouldn’t have found you again, Kouryuu. And you can believe me when I say this,” She smiled at him. “If you even think for a moment that I’ll let you leave me again after this I’ll make you regret it.”

“So, is that a promise from both of us?” Sanzo asked her.

“I guess it is,” Auroura sat up straight again and gave a teasing look at the blond beside her. “I wonder, just how long can Genjyo Sanzo put up with Amejisuto Sakura?”

Sanzo gave her a smirk before leaning in to her face. “For as long as she can put up with him.”

“A challenge, Priest?”

“Of course. After all, you know you like them.”

She gave him a grin. “But only from you.”

Sanzo stared at her for a moment before leaning in for a kiss with that smirk of his. “Only from me.”

_~Just a little more, just a bit more_   
_Through the night, hold you tight_   
_If it’s to have you, I don’t care_   
_Is it okay if I take you away?_   
_I can’t part with you_   
_Even if all were to fall apart_   
_My heart is troubled_   
_I know it’s selfish of me_   
_I can’t stop_   
_Is it okay if I fall in love with you?_   
_Is it okay if I stay here?_   
_The night of uncertainty wraps around me_   
_Walk on tightrope together~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite Anime on the planet and I actually wrote and published this on another site YEARS ago. I have decided to re-do it, fix it up now that my writing has gotten better, and post it here. 
> 
> If you have come across this story before then stick around. Changes take place and I hope they'll be interesting enough for you.


End file.
